Harry Black Book 2: The Rising Darkness
by AuthorK
Summary: Harry Potter, Godson of Sirius Black has always been destined to fight the Rising Darkness. But when his name emerges from the Goblet of Fire despite his instance that he hadn't entered, a mystery shrouded in death appears. With the Dark Mark erupting in the Sky, and a looming danger slithering in the shadows, will Harry and his friends be able to stop it all before it's too late?
1. Chapter I: It Slithers in the Dark

**A/N: Honestly, the amount of support I received after finishing my first book was amazing. I jumped from being in the fifties for favorites and follows all the way to having nearly 350 and 500 respectively. You guys are all so amazing and I knew you were excited so now that I have a rough image of how I want this story to plan out, I figured I'd post it as soon as I could. Obviously, my outline is very basic, and I normally get really good suggestions in the comments of things people would like to see included so I hope the support continues to help me grow as an author.**

**As for the Teddy Lupin Story, a few of you gave me some great suggestions like making that story a continuation of this one and instantly, I smacked myself in the forehead for not thinking of something so obviously brilliant. Of course, I had to tweak some things but overall, I think it will come together nicely. Basically this means that I don't have to divert my time between two stories and can continue giving the 'Harry Black Series' my all until it's completion. **

**P.S: If any of you are artists, maybe you could draw some Fanart of the Characters or Story Moments. You don't have too, but if you do, it'll make creating these book covers much easier haha! I want to credit the artists that I used for my cover, but I can't seem to find their names on the links I got the picture from... but if I use your fanart... it will be easier to credit.**

**Now that the announcements are out of the way... Let's hop on into Chapter I of Book 2!**

**Shoutout to my Beta helping me check this chapter ****SmokeyKabob!**

* * *

Chapter I: It Slithers in the Dark

**(? P.O.V)**

How many years? He thought to himself. How long has it been since I was confined to roam this earth as nothing more than a phantom, a shade, a disgraceful apparition? How long was I forced to consume rodents for sustenance, drink from murky waters, and fear for my safety in the weakness of these vessels? The man scowled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his new vessel's hand attempting to resist his control. No longer will I be prey. No longer will I be the one living in fear. It may have failed before, but Quirrell was weak and my plan was misguided. This time I will succeed, and the world will tremble before my name once more… Harry Potter, I will kill you.

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Water raced down Harry's body as he tried to work the knots and kinks out of his muscles under the heat of the shower. As he placed the palm of his hand below his chin, moving it to the side in order to crack his neck, he couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd intensity of his training with Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Luckily for Michael who lived at Grimmauld Place and Neville who visited frequently, after Augusta had agreed to join the New Order of the Phoenix, their training was over after finishing Sirius or Remus' regimen.

He, however, was not as fortunate. His meditation sessions with Dumbledore placed heavy strains on his exhausted mind, and for the first two weeks of the training, he had passed out before the training was complete. 100 mental attacks? Harry thought as he scrubbed himself with the shower sponge shaking his head, That man is insane. Even after a month, the furthest Harry could go was twenty repelled attacks before collapsing. While his occlumency was without a doubt growing stronger, he still had a ways to go as Dumbledore had claimed not to even be using fifty percent of his full power yet.

Still, Sirius and Remus were watchful of the Old Man, and Harry was thankful for their intervention, allowing him free-time to fly around with Michael and Neville, test out the Weasley's gags, and most importantly, some time to write to the Princess. Remus had suggested the use of Kreacher to deliver letters to both Greengrass siblings, as while both Remus and Sirius felt no ill-will towards either Greengrass Sister, their parents were enigmas. Peacetime may have shone on the surface, but every adult in Grimmauld Place, with the inclusion of Harry, knew the truth. War was coming, and a neutral house wasn't worth the risks.

Harry turned off the shower faucet before reaching out into the steam-filled room, grabbing a towel and quickly drying off. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown out a little bit, and while it wasn't as messy as the pictures of his father's hair, his fringed hair had certainly grown messier, with a single strand often falling onto his forehead. He didn't mind much but knew it would bother Daphne to no end.

As he squirted the Cedar and Green Apple cologne to his neck, he couldn't help but think back to the last time he'd seen Daphne in public, the train station. While the feeling of her vanilla-balmed lips pressed against his was certainly a positive, the foul feeling magic radiating from Mr. Greengrass had dampened the mood. Astoria had promised to send him an SOS if anything happened, and from the post he had received from her, she seemed to be doing fine, if a bit lonely.

Harry hoped he'd get more insight into both Greengrass Sisters' lives today as he had planned a very busy schedule. He had agreed to spend his day with Astoria as she prepared for her second year, while at night he had arranged to meet up with Daphne for their Stargazing Show. Slowly he pulled on a salmon-colored tank top he had received from Tonks from a 'The Bent-Winged Snitches' concert she'd gone to the week before, as well as a pair of black shorts before he walked downstairs to find Sirius in the kitchen with Emmeline.

"Padfoot," Emmeline spoke, "When you whisk eggs, you need to tilt the bowl. Otherwise, you're just going to be smacking your eggs for no reason. Honestly, didn't you ever learn how to cook?"

"No," Sirius replied honestly, "Had a House-Elf or the Hogwarts Kitchens all my life. I'm wondering why you learned how to cook?"

"It's therapeutic," Emmeline responded, and Harry could hear the grin on her face. "Plus I'm good at it. Here," she spoke lifting what Harry could only imagine was a completed dish, "eat."

"Holy shit that's good," Sirius spoke in ecstasy, While Harry normally may have assumed he was just trying to talk-up Vance due to his attraction to her, Harry had tried Vance's Beef Wellington one day, and calling it good would have been a tremendous disservice to Vance's talent. It was at that moment Harry had jokingly given Sirius permission to marry her. As someone who loved food, Harry definitely wanted Vance to stick around.

Harry smiled as he heard her laugh. Both Sirius and Emmeline weren't exactly a couple yet, despite the fact that she had nearly become a permanent resident. While Harry didn't want to rush his Godfather, he deeply hoped that Sirius would finally stop being so concerned about the past and try to move forward. Secretly, he wished the same for Remus, who unlike Sirius hadn't even made an attempt at befriending the opposite sex outside of Andromeda and Tonks. He knew his Uncle believed himself too dangerous to be around in 'that sort of way.' Despite all of Harry's, Neville's, Michael's, and Sirius' persistence that his mindset was completely untrue, Remus himself didn't believe it yet.

Harry cursed internally as he stepped on a rickety floorboard of the house. In truth, the house had been disgusting upon first moving in. Since they couldn't hire a team of elves to clean without giving the business the location of the house, the duties of organizing all the disgusting crap in the house fell to its residents. Sirius had barked at Kreacher for refusing to take down certain paintings or clear out Regulus' room, but Harry had helped the two come to a compromise, all the 'Black Family Heritage' that Kreacher wanted to preserve could remain in Regulus' room. Still, even with all their cleaning efforts, the house still needed a lot more work. Of all the things that disturbed him within the house, there was one object that had once been hanging over the fireplace that gave his body chills... The Ancestral Sword of House Black. The weapon was a full hand and a half sword with the blade itself as black as onyx and the hilt a dull brown. The reason it had such a frightening nature was that nobody besides Kreacher with the use of Elf Levitation Magic could even move the sword. When Sirius had attempted to hold it, he claimed it felt as if all the magic was being sucked out of his body. It was clear that it was not destined to be wielded by any user of magic, and yet, it resided in a Pureblood home.

"Harry?" Sirius called out breaking his focus.

"Yeah," Harry spoke a bit nervously, feeling as if he had interrupted something.

Sirius and Emmeline walked out of the kitchen and with a smile Sirius spoke, "What's got you up so early? Normally on free days, you're not up until one in the afternoon."

"True," Harry said with a grin, "but I've got plans to do my back to school shopping with Astoria today before I meet up with Daphne for our date tonight. It's in Muggle London so it should be safe enough."

Sirius nodded but spoke cautiously, "I want you to live your life pup, but don't get careless, especially now. Vance has told me about some rumors going around with Azkaban being understaffed after your Dementor extermination. Many of the inmates were His followers. Have fun, but stay sharp, alright?"

Harry nodded, "If there's any trouble, I'll call Kreacher to get us out of there. We're still using the Black Cottage in Dublin as the transport spot, right?" Sirius nodded and Harry continued with a teasing grin, "Alright, well I would stick around, but I see that you and Em are clearly busy with each other, so I'll be heading out now."

Sirius gave a playful scowl before Emmeline laughed and spoke, "Do you want some breakfast before you go? We made some ham and cheese omelets for everyone."

"That depends," Harry said with a chuckle, "did you make them, or Sirius? I need to know if I'm going to be dying of stomach pains later."

"Watch it pup," Sirius said with a laugh before Harry followed his Godfather and Emmeline into the kitchen. The joy he felt as he bit into one of Vance's omelets had made Harry feel certain that there weren't many better ways to start the day than with Em's food.

* * *

(Astoria P.O.V)

On any other occasion, had you told Astoria that she'd be seeing her big brother come morning, she would be ecstatic. But when her oddly acting father and Lucius Malfoy were having a private discussion in her father's study a few doors down relaxing was a near impossibility. When Astoria felt her father's magic at the train station, she couldn't believe it was the same man. Her father had always been a cold man, but the magic she sensed didn't feel cold. It felt malicious.

Malfoy was only the most recent in the list of visitors; Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, so many high ranking members of wizarding society asking for closed-door sessions with her father. Despite her curiosity, her fear had kept her locked away in her room. But now, with the casting of the Dark Mark last year, and many 'suspected' Death Eaters entering and leaving her house, she couldn't let any more opportunities slip by. "I will always encourage my cubs to do what they believe is right," Astoria recalled from her conversation with Professor McGonagall. With a deep breath, she pointed her wand at her feet and muttered, "Quietus."

Harry wouldn't be afraid, Astoria thought to herself, and slowly, under the cover of the large manor's darkness, she approached her father's study. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she placed her ear against the cold wooden door, knowing the danger the man on the other side presented, but she quickly silenced herself, biting down hard on her thumb to keep her cool as she listened.

"How do you know he's coming back?" Her father had spoken in a low voice. "Many believe he was defeated for good."

"Many are wrong," Lucius hissed. "I've come offering you one last chance to join the right side. I'm sure the others have already filled you in on your initiation procedure. The twenty-fifth of August, I hope you choose wisely."

"Can He- are you certain He has the power to give me what I want?" Her father spoke softly, in a less appalled voice than Astoria would have hoped for. In fact, her father sounded rather mystified in his question.

"He has the power to bend the world to his will," Lucius spoke. "Make yourself useful to Him, and He will reward you beyond your wildest dreams, after He's won of course." There was a slight pause in their conversation, and for a moment, Astoria wanted to run. She wanted Harry here, she wanted her sister here. The blood in her head was pounding and every muscle in her body screamed for her to flee, but she had to stay, as Lucius continued, "You're a good man Jonathan, it would be a shame if you were to be exterminated, especially with your daughters so close to that boy. Save yourself and your wife. You can always have more kids… obedient ones."

"Of course, yes. The 25th of August, I'll be there," her father replied in a monotone voice.

The sound of chairs being pulled out had sent Astoria into a frenzy and hoping her quieting charm held its effect, she rushed back to her room, her hands trembling from the action and information she had just been witness to. It can't be true, Astoria thought to herself. He can't be coming back. Father, she thought to herself sadly, would you really become one of them?

Despite her best efforts, sleep hadn't come to grip her, and Astoria remained motionless, curled up in her bed as she attempted to digest the information she had heard. No amount of relief had compared to how she felt as she saw the sun emerge from behind the mountain range through her window, and instantly, she began preparing to leave the house. Quickly she showered, before pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, throwing on her cut-up black shirt and red boho shorts, and sliding into her sandals before vanishing with a call for Dobby, the elf that Daphne had left to watch over her during the summer, to Diagon Alley. There were many things about her upbringing that were less than fortunate, but with a household of people pretending she didn't exist, disappearing was quite easy.

Astoria patted down her pockets as she arrived, ensuring she hadn't lost any of the galleons that had been tossed at her by her father in order to 'keep up appearances'. As she concluded that each coin was accounted for, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before walking towards the meet-up point, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Astoria had known she was early, but time seemed to completely elude her as she looked through the windowpane at all the protective gear, custom ball sets, and freshly crafted brooms that adorned the walls of the building.

For a moment, her anxiety seemed to cease, until instantly she flinched, re-entering high alert mode as a hand made contact with her head. Quickly, she turned around and stared at the figure before her. She breathed a sigh of relief before swatting at him, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Harry laughed apologetically. "You're a little jumpy this morning though, aren't you, Short-Stack?"

"I actually grew a bit this summer," Astoria said, her cheeks filling up in her balloon-like pout.

"Like an inch," Harry teased before allowing his face to fall into a look of serious reflection. "Still, that doesn't explain why you look like you didn't sleep and are a bit over-reactive. Are you okay?"

"I um… I don't know," Astoria spoke tiredly before her stomach growled loudly, causing Harry to stare at her with a bit of perplexity. "Sorry, I'm really hungry, I'll tell you about what happened, but can we get breakfast first?"

"Do you have the money for breakfast?" Harry asked a bit concerned as Astoria shook her head guiltily knowing she only had enough for school supplies and a few elective choices. Harry replied with a sigh, "Alright Short-Stack, I'll buy you breakfast, but please try not to make me poor over the course of one meal."

Astoria smiled for the first time in a while as she nodded, and together, both she and Harry walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, desperate for both breakfast and the need to remove the weight of the information she'd acquired from her chest. In all honesty, Astoria had always found the Leaky Cauldron sort of, well, gross. The place itself felt so ominous as she and Harry approached from the rear entrance, which despite the warm glow of summer always felt cold. Even though Astoria knew it was purposely designed in a way to prevent Muggles from entering, the broken-down old pub never made her feel super comfortable.

However, even with the dark and shabby atmosphere and the strong feeling of musk in the air, the aroma of the pub carried a delightful scent of crust rising for the steak and kidney pies, as well as the brewing of a myriad of soups ranging from familiar scents like tomato bisque to things that smelled rather unfamiliar, but not at all unpleasant. The pub was pretty empty all things considered. Of course, there were people eating, but Astoria had assumed most were simply residents of the pub waking up early enough to catch the breakfast menu, which was surprisingly muggle-inspired. Yet as soon as she and Harry had been spotted, the little movement that occurred in the building came to a complete stop.

Astoria quickly gripped Harry's arm in reflex as all the eyes in the store began to focus on him. Her eyes then shifted to behind the bar as a man with a hunched-back and remarkably bald head moved towards the two of them with an awkward smile taking over his toothless face. "Harry Potter, it's good to see you again. Please, let me know if there's anything I can get you."

It hit Astoria like a crashing wave on the shoreline. She had spent an entire year around Harry, and while at first, the shimmering view of the Boy-Who-Lived had secretly entranced her, Harry had become more of a big brother than a hero to her. But to others, especially those who had never seen Harry in person, it was almost like looking at a god. The boy who killed the Dark Lord, the boy who survived the killing curse, the boy who lived.

"Right," Harry said with a smile, "well, um, Tom. Can we get some breakfast menus please, and if you don't mind, I'll pay in advance. If I don't, I feel that this one," he said tilting his head towards Astoria, "will run me out of Galleons."

"Of course, of course," Tom said with a deep bow. "But please, keep your money. it's no good here."

"I can't take advantage of you like that," Harry replied sincerely, but Tom wanted to hear none of it.

"Please, I'd say you've done the wizarding world enough of a service to enjoy a free breakfast. Just let me know when you're ready to order."

Harry sighed in defeat, and within minutes, Astoria stared down at her bacon, eggs, and waffles in glee as she poured on her syrup. Astoria was thankful that Harry had simply watched in silence, allowing her to finish her plate before he asked gently, "Alright Short-Stack, what happened?"

Astoria told him. She told him about her father's strange behavior, his meetings with a barrage of former death eaters, and most disturbingly she told him of the 'initiation ceremony' that was slated for August 25th. As she finished her tirade, she watched as Harry bit down on his piece of toast before mumbling, "Interesting."

She wasn't sure why, but the level of calm Harry had presented at that moment had shocked her. If the former Death Eaters were planning something, she was certain Harry would have had a bigger reaction, and yet, he looked so focused and entranced in his thoughts.

"You said it was Malfoy Sr. that delivered the message, right?" he asked.

"He was the last one to come, yes," Astoria spoke firmly. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you say it was interesting?"

"The Death Eaters," Harry spoke bitterly, "they aren't particularly brave people. Those not rotting in Azkaban escaped by throwing other members of the organization under the bus or pleading innocence due to the Imperius Curse. Being Purebloods, many of them enjoy a life of luxury and power within the Ministry. If what you believe is true, and they are planning an attack, it's because something or someone has given them the confidence to act."

"But who could give them the support they needed to mobilize?" Astoria spoke now pondering her own thoughts before fear shone in her eyes. "You don't think- you don't think You-Know-Who's coming back do you?"

Astoria watched in horror as she desperately prayed for Harry to reassure her that she was wrong in her assumptions, but that prayer was never answered as she watched Harry slowly raise his hand and place his palm over his jagged scar.

"I don't know what's going on for sure, Astoria," Harry said in a chilling voice, "but I don't like it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter down, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know many of you were hoping to see the Princess this chapter, but be patient, she'll be in the next one haha. At least you got to see my personal favorite character Astoria in this chapter, and since she is my favorite, I'm a bit biased in the amount of page time I give her : P. Anyways, my goal this book is to set up plotlines so they don't become so forced and do more showing than telling, this chapter's a bit of an exception because it's the intro chapter, but still... here's to progress. If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**

**ALSO: I'm in need of a Beta so if any of you want to edit my chapters for me and tell me if things are making sense, PM me, we can even discord and things, it'll be cool!**


	2. Chapter II: The Darkening Mark

**A/N: Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! This chapter is a bit short, but have no fear, the next one will be longer, there just wasn't much else I wanted to add into this particular chapter. Remember if you enjoyed, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Shout out to SmokeyKabob** **for being my Beta!**

* * *

Chapter II: The Darkening Mark

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

The wind blew through her honey blonde hair as she stared across the River Thames with a bright smile. The smell of flowers in full bloom filled her senses as she looked upon the rustic red stone building in glee. The sun still loomed overhead, and even though she knew it would be a few hours before the stars emerged, she simply couldn't contain her excitement.

She had wanted to come here for so long, and even without stepping foot into the building, the observatory grounds encapsulated her focus as her toes felt the perfectly manicured grass through her t-bar sandals. She hadn't stopped until she had found herself before the statue of General James Wolfe with compart telescope in hand. She smiled as she reflected on how long mankind had been interested in the stars as she adjusted her sage green romper. Tracey's voice echoing in the back of her head, His jaw is going to drop when he sees you, as she pondered why she had ever agreed to wear something so loose-fitting.

"Um, excuse me," she heard a boy call out to her. Slowly, Daphne turned, trying not to let her Ice Queen persona out as the boy looked quiet and timid. He was taller than her, maybe only an inch shorter than Harry the more she thought about it, and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Nervously the boy brushed his brunette hair out of his eyes before he spoke, "I um- I was just wondering if maybe you'd- I mean you're very- I-"

But while part of her did gain some amusement in seeing the boy stutter, she forced herself to remember that not everyone she met was as bulletproof to her sarcasm and intimidation as Harry and Tracey were. Gently she replied, "Sorry, I'm actually here waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay," the boy said awkwardly before he bolted off in the opposite direction, causing Daphne to shake her head in confusion, "Honestly, Muggles are so strange."

Quickly, Daphne shook the experience from her head as blindly, she began to walk the paths throughout the park, her heart fluttering at the well-manicured gardens and the rushing water spouting from various fountains. She had found herself smiling as she watched kids excitedly pull their parents along from sculpture to sculpture and yet, she felt sadness as well..

A pang of sadness filled her heart. Yes, Eoin Davis had always been kind to her, and in a way, he was the father she wished she had. But part of her still craved for the same types of childhood memories with her own parents. She wished she could remember times when her family would laugh together or go on adventures. Yet all she could recall were bitter conversations about business and the importance of appearance.

Suddenly, her heart quickly began to pound in her chest, as her vision blackened from a pair of hands resting over her eyes. Her primary reaction forced her hand towards her bag where her wand was stored, but she stopped herself as she inhaled the scent of Cedar and Green Apple, and with a voice, she had been craving to hear for over a month she heard, "Guess who?"

"Very funny, Flyboy," Daphne said with a forced scowl as Harry removed his hands from her eyes. The first thing she saw was that, while the boy was always quite lean, his muscle definition had become much more apparent, even through his white button-down shirt. The second thing she noticed was that his hair had grown out, and as she watched the way a single strand of hair fell to his forehead, she instantly knew it had been done intentionally to bother her.

Yet there was no time to complain as Harry smiled at her gently, forcing her body to relax as he spoke, "Where's your sense of humor, Princess?" Daphne gave a mock look of disapproval, but her facade quickly melted as Harry spoke the words she'd been feeling for weeks, "I've missed you."

"It's only been a little over a month," Daphne spoke with a soft smile, her cool personality falling apart as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist.

"So what?" Harry said with a teasing grin. "That's more than enough time for me to miss you." Harry leaned in, and Daphne closed her eyes as she felt the taste of Harry's lightly-salted lips rest against hers, before wrapping her arms around his neck in equal affection.

As the two broke apart, Daphne was forced to reveal her truth as she rested her head into his chest and smiled, "Yeah, I missed you too, Flyboy. It was too peaceful without you around."

Daphne allowed her defensive state to drop in Harry's presence and happily accepted his hand as they walked towards the red stone building. The show was about to begin.

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry felt his heart racing as he watched his girlfriend smile. In all honesty, while Harry didn't much care for Astronomy at Hogwarts one way or the other, the way Daphne would stare in wonder every time the conductor of the star show would point out a constellation had made Harry feel happier than he could even explain. He grinned as he felt Daphne reach for his hand, and with joy, he took her hand in his.

The show had lasted an hour, and while the auditorium requested silence, every time he glanced at Daphne, her stare had told an entire story. As the lights began to fill the darkened stage once more, he allowed a satisfied look of glee onto his face as he heard Daphne whisper, "Thank you."

As the two walked through the winding halls, Harry laughed as Daphne expanded on her knowledge of telescopes and how important Astronomy was for sea travel back in the day. As they approached the end of the hall, Harry had wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist as he rested his head atop hers and listened.

"Did you know that Galileo wasn't the first person to suggest that the earth revolves around the sun? A lot of people attribute that discovery to him, but he wasn't even the first 'modern' time astrologist to suggest that. In fact, Nicolaus Copernicus was-" She then stopped as she turned up to face him, "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Not a bit," Harry said with a smile, amused at the fact that the stoic Daphne Greengrass was finally allowing herself to get excited about something. In the muggle world, she wasn't forced into being the Ice Queen, and he wasn't forced into being the Boy-Who-Lived. He may not have shared his girlfriend's love of the stars, but he liked being this way, just him and his princess, without any titles involved.

Daphne smiled and Harry listened as she rattled on about the silencing of Copernicus by the Catholic Church and the development of Galileo's telescope. It wasn't until the security guards of the business had informed them that the exhibits were closing did Harry finally escort Daphne from the building.

The summer winds had picked up as the night went on, and Harry felt Daphne shiver beneath his arm. He looked at the outfit she was wearing and instantly concluded that Tracey had put her up to it, as it was far less modest than anything Daphne would choose to wear of her own will. Slowly, Harry removed his sports jacket and placed it over Daphne's shoulder causing her to look up to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you. Honestly, I don't know why I let Tracey-"

"You look beautiful, Princess," Harry whispered gently into her ear, "no matter what you wear. But I must say, that shade of green does look amazing on you." Harry smiled as he watched the blush emerge across Daphne's cheeks, and chuckled as Daphne smacked him playfully for saying such 'embarrassing things' before allowing him to take her hand once more. "Come on," he said with a grin. "Let's go get something warm to drink before the night's over. I heard that there's a really good hot chocolate place nearby."

"Okay," Daphne said with a nod, "and then you can tell me what's been on your mind since you got here, besides me, of course."

"You knew?" Harry spoke with a gentle rub of his thumb against the back of Daphne's hand.

"Please, Flyboy," Daphne spoke with a grin, "I can read you like a book."

"I guess I should have expected that," Harry said with a grin. "I just didn't want to ruin our first actual date."

"I'm with you," Daphne said earnestly. "I can handle the news. We'll call the date over after hot chocolate. That way, I'll always have a good memory of our first date."

"Alright," Harry said, his smile renewed with Daphne's word, "I'll take that deal." Together, with Daphne buried into his side, under the warmth of his jacket, they walked towards the cafe beneath the glowing full moon.

* * *

**(Narcissa P.O.V)**

Tears streamed down her cheeks, ruining her perfectly applied makeup as she listened in horror at her son's agonizing transformation. She placed her hands over her ears, begging for the torture her son faced to stop, but no matter how hard she pleaded, no god would listen. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion calming her son's mind, it did little to alleviate the pain his body felt. For years she had endured the traumatic sounds. Every month the pain seemed to worsen, and every month her bitterness grew.

She hated her son's fate, she hated her husband's failures which led to Draco's condition, she hated Greyback, the monster that had infected her son, and most of all, despite her pureblood beliefs, she hated the Dark Lord. He had promised their family. He swore that if Lucius proved his worth to Him once more that He would heal Draco. But He, despite all of Lucius' efforts, never cured their son. No, He, the most powerful wizard to ever live, was killed by a baby and left her son to suffer.

Yet, despite her internal protest to the Dark Lord, she had to mock expressions of joy as her husband clutched his forearm where the mark that once constituted him as one of the Dark Lord's most loyal grew darker every day. Lucius had allowed fanaticism to rule his mind. He still believed the Dark Lord would cure his son. So as Narcissa sat there in cold fury, knowing that their lives had only increased in comfort after the Dark Lord's fall, she watched as her husband smiled menacingly believing in a man with no interests besides his own.

"He's returning, my love," Lucius spoke in a maddening tone. "He's returning to fulfill his promises to those most loyal to him. I may have failed him with his plan to exterminate the Mudbloods of Hogwarts due to that muggle-loving freak Dumbledore, but with my plan, my organized attack, the Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors will live in fear once more. I will be rewarded beyond all measure, and Draco will be cured."

"Surely you don't mean for Draco to accompany you on your raid?" Narcissa spoke, her heart now beating anxiously at this newly formed piece of her husband's plan. "He's too young. He doesn't know what becoming one of the marked means. You must reconsider."

"Can't you see Narcissa?" Lucius hissed. "This is the only way! I will not allow my son to taint my bloodline by remaining a Half-Breed. He is to be a pureblood Lord, groomed to be the Dark Lord's second, groomed to rule over those of inferior blood. Don't you understand why he must be there?"

"And what of those who will stand and fight?" Narcissa asked. "What if Draco gets harmed? What if he dies?"

"We can always have another," Lucius spoke. "One whose blood isn't tainted."

"It's the pain," Narcissa spoke in shock and pleading desperation. "It must be the pain of the mark that is making you think this way."

"Yes," Lucius spoke momentarily falling back to his senses. "Yes, it's the pain. I'm sorry, my Love. You know I adore our son, but all the same, he will come with me. He needs to grow in favor with the Dark Lord before his complete return. It's the only way."

"Worry not my love," Lucius spoke, the madness seeming to fade from his eyes. "I will ensure Draco returns alive and unharmed. But he must be prepared, the 25th of August approaches closer each day."

"Of course," Narcissa spoke with a twisted smile, "I understand." With a nod, she picked herself up from the couch and left for the master bedroom. She focused on her breathing, attempting to ignore the screams of her only baby boy the best she could, before she collapsed in the chair that rested before her vanity and placed her hands to her face. Her breaths became sporadic as the tears flowed faster than ever down her eyes, and she glared at her fate in the mirror. How could everything have gone so wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so once again, sorry for the short chapter, but seeing the way this one ended, I felt like a cut to any other P.O.V would have been in bad taste. On the bright side, at least the Princess and Flyboy finally went out on their first official date, and while Harry was carrying the burden of information given to him by Astoria, I think that Harry did a good job concealing it (haha, I honestly don't know why I write these like I'm a reviewer and not the author). Anyway, the next chapter should be a fun one, and if you enjoyed this one, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	3. Chapter III: The Eve of Initiation

**A/N: Alrighty, so far I've managed to stay on top of Daily Uploads. Not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up, but having a simple plotline written down definitely helps with speedy uploads. This chapter is about double the length of the second so I hope you all enjoy. If you do, please remember to follow, favorite and review! Hearing back from you guys is kinda a huge motivator for me to keep putting out work and I really appreciate it. But now, without further ado, let's hop on in.**

* * *

Chapter III: The Eve of Initiation

**(Michael P.O.V)**

Michael sighed as he twirled his screwdriver around his fingers like a drumstick, staring at his pile of what to most people would be nothing but scrap metal, yet to Michael it had reminded him of home. When he had told his mother that he was going to be staying with Harry over the summer, the heartbreak in the letter he received was palpable, but despite it all, his mother understood his decision and hoped that he would continue to write to her.

It wasn't that Michael hated his parents, in all honesty, he admired his father's work ethic and dedication to his craft. He just wished that for once his father would lie and tell him that he was proud of his son, but his father couldn't lie, even for something like that. _A great quality for a boy scout, _Michael thought to himself sadly, _Crappy quality for a dad._

Still, the pieces of junk had reminded him about the one thing he loved about being home, his father's workshop. If there was one part about the summer he loved, it was when people would come in with cars, bikes, motorcycles, boats, anything they had that didn't work, and he and his father would work tirelessly to make those motors run as good as new.

Yes, Michael was a wizard, if anything they had broke, a simple repairing charm could fix 90% of issues, but Michael hated that feeling. He loved the feeling of grease on his hands and he tightened screws, dislodged and replaced broken pipes, calibrate pressure gauges, it was a game to him, and finding out what made machines tick was the only thing outside of pranks that really got his blood pumping.

"Athena," Michael called out to his Screech Owl, "Can you grab my box of screws, I'm all out."

Athena hooted happily as she flew towards the bedside table where his materials were resting. Michael marveled at his bird's intelligence as she shifted through his toolbox, before letting out a satisfied chirp and flying back to his shoulder dropping the box into his hand. "Good girl," Michael spoke, and he smiled as Athena gently nipped at his ear lovingly.

Michael had no sooner screwed in the last piece before a knock on his door had moved him from his space. As he rose, his body cracked from his long static position as he walked towards the door, opening it to the face of his friends. Harry entered first and immediately collapsed onto Michael's bed letting out a tired sigh, "I think Dumbledore's trying to kill me, guys, I'm exhausted."

Michael smirked as Neville walked in moments later taking a seat in a beanbag chair Michael had conjured to remind him of his room back home before he too sighed, "You think with us going to the World Cup tomorrow they'd give us an easy day, but I don't think my legs have ever hurt as much as they do right now before in my life."

Michael nodded in agreement, he had definitely felt growth, not just in the physical aspects that Sirius trained them in, but in his magical capacity under Remus' watchful eye, but the training was brutal. Long runs in the morning, hours of conditioning and magical obstacle courses had pushed them to their physical limits, and then there was the practice of silent casting that Remus was trying to teach them, something that Michael had found interesting but beyond difficult.

He had managed to produce a stunner without incantations, though it was incredibly weak and Remus was able to bat it aside with no effort and somehow, he was currently doing the best at it as even Harry struggled silently casting basic spells like the disarming charm. Michael sighed, pulling himself out from memory lane at the sound of Harry's voice, "By the way, what have you been working on Corner?"

"Oh," Michael said scratching his head, "It's nothing really, I just wanted to see how magic effects muggle built things." Despite Michael's brushing off of the question, Harry and Neville still rose to see what Michael had built, and he smiled a bit in embarrassment as he spoke, "It's supposed to be the black lion from Voltron, it was this show I watched when I was a kid, I never thought the action figures were animated enough so I tried to build my own."

"It looks pretty good," Harry spoke in genuine awe, "But what does it, well… do?"

Michael smirked as he placed his wand to the metallic figure, and with a jolt, the figure came to life and began running around the desk and let out a playful yip before Michael placed his wand back to the figurine stopping it completely, "Not much, but I thought it would be fun to build something for myself."

"That's awesome," Neville spoke, "I mean, I've seen toy companies make things like that, but mostly they're just for wizarding cartoons, I'm sure there's a whole demographic of muggle-born wizards that would love to have these kinds of figures for the shows they watched growing up."

"Thanks, Nev," Michael said with a chuckle, "But I don't know about all that, I just like making things for fun, I didn't really think about making money off it."

"Just something to consider," Neville said with a smile, "I mean, we're not going to be students forever."

"Yeah," Michael said with a slight nod, "I suppose we aren't."

Michael turned to face Harry, and something felt wrong. He accepted that his friend was privy to his secrets just like everyone else was, but it didn't make much sense to him. He had come clean over the summer in telling himself and Neville about his plan to capture the Death Eaters and bring them to justice when Sirius had introduced the New Order of the Phoenix, and out of loyalty, both he and Neville had agreed to stand with Harry, but there was something else, something that always seemed to weigh heavily on his friend's mind, and something that he felt he needed to know. _But what could it be?_

* * *

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

It had been over a month since Harry had told her about the attack planned on the 25th, and her father's conversations with Lucius and the other death eaters, and while she had seen Harry since their meet up at the observatory, primarily his and Neville's birthday party at Longbottom Manor on the last day of July, Harry had seen that the thought still weighed heavy on her mind. She sighed deeply as she thought back to the conversation she had with Harry in the Longbottom Manor.

_*Flashback*_

_Daphne rested herself on the bed of Harry's room in the Longbottom Manor as Harry wrapped his arm around her. "Are you alright?" He spoke softly as Daphne clutched her forehead wanting the headache to stop._

"_Shouldn't you be down there with everyone else," Daphne said with a soft smile, "It's not right for the birthday boy to leave his own party."_

"_You're more important than a Birthday party," Harry said gently as he took Daphne's hand, "So… do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I don't even know what there is to talk about?" Daphne said tiredly, "My dad, he's never been a good man, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined him becoming a Death Eater. Astoria told you that my father asked Lucius if the Dark Lord could give my father what he desires and I've been driving myself mad trying to figure out what it is. It's not power, as while my father is not a member of the Wizengamot, he declined his invitation by choice. His apothecary business makes enough money and his voice is still heard in the Ministry. I don't know what he's after and I don't know how to keep Astoria safe."_

"_Daphne," Harry spoke gently, "Have some faith in Astoria, she's stronger than she looks, and she's not as reckless as I am. She knows when it's time to bail, and because of you and Dobby, she has a way to do it safely. Astoria sees keeping tabs on your dad as her mission, telling her to stop won't solve anything, I think you learned that lesson last year."_

"_I know," Daphne spoke, "I know she's too stubborn for her own good. But I just hate leaving her there, she's my little sister, I'm supposed to protect her, she's the only blood-family I have." Daphne took a tired breath as she spoke, "She's a major headache, but I love her… you know?"_

_Daphne watched as Harry nodded pulling her in for a tight hug and as Daphne crawled onto his lap, resting her chin on his shoulder as Harry whispered softly into her ear, "I know, but from what I've learned, the Greengrass women are more resilient than people give them credit for. Plus, Astoria's important to me as well, I won't let anything happen to her, to any of you, I promise."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Daphne had felt so stupid handing Harry his gift after the way he comforted her. He had written to her about his old Quidditch gloves getting worn out, but gloves did so little to compare the gratitude having Harry in her life meant to her. Love was a difficult word for her, it wasn't a feeling she was very familiar with, but at the very least she was thankful to have Harry by her side, not just as her boyfriend, but as someone she could rely on, someone that helped to ease her anxiety, someone who could make her smile.

She was pulled from her train of thought by Tracey breaking through her door with a loud bang and shouting, "Happy Birthday, Daphne!"

Daphne grunted as Tracey fell on-top of her, her body not prepared for the impact of Tracey's hug. For as long as Daphne could remember, Tracey had been more excited about Daphne's birthday than she herself was. Years ago when she had asked Tracey about it, she had claimed that Daphne was the first friend she ever had, and subsequently was the first one to ever invite her to a birthday party. While Daphne had always found her high-society, pure-blood, birthday parties a real bore, Tracey had certainly managed to liven things up.

When Daphne had left the Greengrass Household, Tracey had taken it upon herself to make sure all of Daphne's birthdays were over the top as she used to constantly claim, "Hating your own birthday just isn't normal!"

Today, however, was worse than normal as not only was Tracey excited about Daphne's birthday, much to Daphne's dismay, her birthday had fallen on the same day as the Quidditch World Cup Finals, and the fact that Tracey's predicted teams of Ireland and Bulgaria had made it to the finals had only pushed the girls excitement levels to an 11. "Come on," Tracey called pulling Daphne from beneath her covers, "Go shower and get dressed, preferably in something Green and Orange please."

"But," Daphne started, "I said that I think Bulgaria is going to win."

"Nonsense!" Tracey called out playfully, "Now come on, get up and get ready, we leave in an hour and you won't be able to enjoy your birthday breakfast if you take too long."

"Okay," Daphne said shaking her head with a chuckle, "Okay, I'm up, I'm going."

"Good," Tracey said with a satisfied smirk, "Now, do you have any orange clothes because if you don't I have an extra tee-shirt you can wear. It has green stripes across it."

"That sounds horrendous," Daphne said with a smirk.

"It really is," Tracey nodded with a grin herself before she spoke, "But come on, Irish Pride and all that."

"I'm not Iri-," Daphne started before she sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Tracey smiled as she bolted out of Daphne's room while she headed towards the shower and with a smirk she chuckled to herself as she thought, _Well, Harry did say I'd look beautiful in anything, time to test that_ theory.

* * *

**(Astoria P.O.V)**

Only her father would have found a way of making something she dreamed about a complete nightmare. Ever since she had first seen quidditch played, she had wanted to see the Quidditch World Cup. But now, she wanted nothing more than to find a way out of going. The reason, they weren't going as a family, or for the love of the sport. No, her family had been invited as the Malfoy's guests, and even worse, the World Cup was scheduled for the 24th of August.

The Malfoy Manor, where she had spent the night had creeped her out worse that her own home had. Like most wizarding mansions, the house was old, and Astoria had found it oddly suspicious how many 'off-limits' rooms there were. Worse still, while most houses weren't warded for elves, previously having one themselves, the Malfoy's knew better. Astoria had spent that night on her own, and without a doubt, she could comfortably say that her night at the Malfoy Manor was the worst night of her life.

As Astoria rose and prepared herself for the day, she had found herself sitting awkwardly sandwiched between Draco and her father at the large round table where Narcissa Malfoy served her breakfast. Astoria was not nearly as familiar with the house and its inhabitants as Daphne was due to her spending time here frequently when she was young with the hopes of her parents designed towards a union between her and Draco, but she knew enough to know that something felt off.

"Father," Draco spoke in a tone filled with glee, a tone Astoria knew was normally reserved for when he bullied people, "When is Minister Fudge coming to get us?"

"There is no need to get impatient Draco," Lucius spoke, a cold smile on his face that sent shivers down her spine, "Without the Minister the games won't begin, we needn't worry about missing anything."

"Yes, you're right of course, but with our plans being so scheduled for the following day-" Instantly a cutting glare from Mr. Malfoy silenced the boy and Draco nodded, "Sorry father, excitement got the best of me is all."

_Is Draco a part of the Initiation Ceremony? _Astoria thought to herself, _Why? Harry, Michael, and Neville can all wipe the floor with him, what use would the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters have for him? Am I wrong about my hunch?_

"Narcissa," Her mother spoke in a jovial tone, "Now that it's been brought up, my husband's discussed this business of a busy schedule tomorrow, yet I had no idea your family was to be involved as well. Please do tell what activities you have planned, I am most excited to discover them."

"Well Roxanne," Narcissa spoke in a haughty voice, "You know husbands, always coming up with plans and not informing us. But, I suppose they have their jobs and we have ours, after all, I don't much like to pry."

"Ah," Her mother nodded, "I see, it's business-related. Well, that does explain why Draco would be involved, he is set to take over when he comes of age after all."

A look of relief passed between the three males at the table, and instantly Astoria got a sickening feeling in her stomach, _What kind of reality is this? Is this what Daphne was talking about when she ranted about clueless Pure-Blood women? _She then turned to sneak a glance at Narcissa who was far quieter than Astoria had ever remembered her being, _No, Narcissa knows,_ Astoria realized, _Whatever it is that's planned for tomorrow, she knows. But, why does she look so conflicted about it?_

Astoria's train of thought was broken, however, as an echo pounding at the door snapped her out of her pensive state, but not before she watched Narcissa jump as if being shocked into her sense and excusing herself from the table with haste, "I'll get it."

Astoria sat there quietly, halting her observations as she felt Draco staring into the side of her skull. Having to hold her tongue came with great difficulty but thankfully, it didn't last long until a rather large man with a familiar green bowler hat had entered the kitchen with an aloof grin, "Ah Lucius, and Mr. Greengrass what a pleasant surprise, I suppose these were the guests you had wished to invite?"

"Right in your suspicions as always, Cornelius," Lucius spoke with a charismatic smile, "Though I do believe that your appearance here means that it is time for us to be off."

"It does indeed," The minster spoke, his chest puffed out proudly from the shallow praise, "Now gather around everyone and hold onto the rope please and we'll be off."

Astoria growled as Draco grabbed her wrist, eliminating the chance of escaping and forcing her to hold the rope. Astoria attempted her best to channel her own passive look as Fudge with the same dumb and unaware smile ensured every hand was placed on the rope before with a crack, they vanished.

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry had tried his fair share of wizarding transportation. He never thought that he'd experience anything worse than side-along apparition, but Portkey's most certainly took the cake. Harry opened his eyes to nothing but a blue void, and for a moment, Harry had thought Sirius had gone mad when he shouted to let go, but as he saw Vance and Sirius do it, he decided to follow suit.

Which explains how Harry currently found himself barreling towards the earth at an alarming speed. Focusing his mind, he leaned his body forward, and as he watched Neville hit the ground with a bumpy roll, he planted his fist and knee onto the ground landing like a superhero. As he brushed the dirt off his jeans, he turned and shook his head in aggravated amusement as he watched Tonks, Andromeda, Remus, Sirius, and Emmeline walk on the air as if it was a staircase gently towards the bottom.

"Nice landing kid!" Tonks teased with a laugh so hard it forced her to snort.

"Ah, put a sock in it," Harry replied with faked aggravation as the adults landed beside them.

Harry had hoped that his landing would quickly be swept under the rug, but soon, he stood at attention as footsteps were heard coming over the hill and with a laugh, he heard a familiar voice call out, "So that was you, nice landing there Potter."

Harry shook his head with an amused smile as he looked up towards the tall grey-eyed boy before lifting his fist and bumping it against the boy's knuckles, "Glad you got a kick out of it Diggory, that landing absolutely destroyed my knee-caps."

"Now imagine if Corner hadn't saved you after that stunt you pulled to win the Cup last year," Cedric said with a laugh.

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather not." He then spotted the omnioculars that dangled from Cedric's neck as Harry wondered aloud, "You planning on recording the whole match?"

"Nah," Cedric said waving his hand, "But there aren't too many big seekers in the game and I figure since Krum's the best of them, might be useful to take some notes."

"See," Harry laughed, "This right here is why playing against you gives me nightmares. Here I am being lazy trying to enjoy the game, and you're out here studying plays. I'm starting to think you took your house's loss a little harder than you let on."

"Maybe I did," Cedric said with a smirk, "I guess you won't find out until Quidditch Season starts."

"Bring it on, Diggory," Harry said with a confident glare.

However, Harry and Cedric's conversation was broken by a rather jolly-looking man with a bright smile and hair that for some reason reminded Harry a lot of the Benjamin Franklin portraits he saw in muggle school back in the States. The man while being tall was slightly shorter than Cedric, but he watched his Hufflepuff rival smile as the man placed his hand atop Cedric's shoulder, "There you are, I know you're a big man now but don't go giving your old man heart attacks by disappearing like that."

"Sorry pops," Cedric spoke earnestly as he scratched the back of his neck, "Just saw some familiar faces." Cedric then looked around a bit before he spoke, "The kid with the Blue-Hair over there, his names Michael Corner, one of the smartest chasers I've ever seen. The brown-haired kid's Neville Longbottom, he's actually thinking about trying out for the Hufflepuff team this year. And well, I doubt I have to introduce this man right here."

"Harry Potter," The man spoke reaching out his arm, "I read about you a lot last year, even came to that last game of yours, you're quite gifted on a broom, but I'm afraid my son is better," Harry watched as Cedric palmed his face in embarrassment before the man's hefty laugh returned Harry's focus, "The names Amos Diggory, Cedric's old man."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry spoke politely.

"Ha!" Amos spoke in jovial amusement, "No need for the sir business," Harry then watched as Amos' view shifted to Remus and Sirius, "Ah Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, your letters have certainly been intriguing, to say the least."

"Letters?" Harry and Cedric spoke in united confusion.

"Yes," Sirius spoke with a smile, "But here is hardly the space to speak of it. Not to mention we need to get our campsite ready so we're not unpacking after the game. It's sure to be an exciting one that's for sure."

"That it will be," Amos said with a clap that indicated his support, "But you are right Sirius, let's be off."

Harry laughed as Michael, Neville, and Cedric all discussed their summers. As Harry had suspected, Cedric was certainly doing his best to try and balance his training schedules with his prefect duties, and Harry couldn't contain himself from bursting when Michael had said, "But you're gonna let Harry, Neville, and I get away with a prank here and there, right?"

"Oh yeah, for sure," Cedric said with a laugh of his own before Harry had found himself in a sea of tents. The first thing Harry noticed was the tents looked surprisingly small. But Harry saw they quite far from ordinary as many tents were adorned with chimneys, bellpulls or weather vanes. On top of that, support for the teams in the World Cup were far and above what Harry had expected as many tents were decorated with Shamrocks or moving posters of Bulgaria's Star Seeker Victor Krum.

Suddenly, a smile grew on his face as through all the commotion Harry heard a familiar voice let out an aggravated snarl, "Can you believe these people, all they do is hang up pictures of their star, as if there weren't six other people on the team. I mean honestly, why can't these people just be classy like the Irish and use the team's symbol instead?"

"Does it honestly bother you that much?" Another voice that Harry knew to be Daphne's responded.

"Yes!" The auburn-haired girl spoke as she came around the corner and Harry just grinned as she watched Daphne shake her head in total confusion over her friend's outrage. Harry's eyes caught the Princess' icy blues, and subtly, Harry saw a gentle smile rise to her face before Daphne snapped, "Hello, earth to Daphne, are you listening? You look like you've seen," But as Tracey turned her head to face Harry, a happy grin emerged before she took Daphne by the wrist and ran over to meet him, "Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said with a teasing smile, "What a surprise. Though if I had to guess, I'd wager you found out I would be here and started dragging Daphne around in an attempt to find me so you could tease her, am I right?"

"Bingo," Tracey said with an amused smile and Harry shook his head before approaching the Blonde.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Harry spoke with happily as he pulled Daphne into a deep hug knowing that major public displays of affection weren't exactly her thing before letting her go, "Having a good day so far?"

"It just got a bit better," Daphne said warmly and a loud aww from Tracey permeated the air.

"You two are so cute together it bothers me," Tracey said with a smile, "I swear it's like I'm reading a romance novel with you two."

Harry watched as Daphne rolled her eyes before he spoke, "So where are you guys set up, far from here?"

"Not too far," Tracey said brightly, "We're actually just a couple tents down from here, Blaise and my dad are setting up the tent, but the heartache on my best friend's face after being away from you for too long took all my attention, and I simply had to leave the work behind to scour the campgrounds looking for you."

"In other words," Daphne said teasingly, "She didn't want to lift anything and quickly found an excuse."

"Don't downplay my heroic efforts," Tracey said with a sarcastic smile and Harry couldn't help but respond.

"Thank you, Tracey," Harry said with his own sarcasm lacing his words, "For your noble pursuits of bringing my Princess to me, but now that I have her safely delivered, I think I can take it from here."

"Alrighty," Tracey said with a laugh, "Be safe kids, don't do anything reckless."

"You're literally four-weeks older than me," Daphne responded but at that point, it was too late as Tracey had already left for her own tent. Harry smiled as Daphne turned up to face him with a nervous grin, "Sorry about that, Tracey, sometimes she doesn't know when to stop and-"

"It's fine," Harry spoke with a smile, "She's trying to tease me over being your boyfriend when all that does is make me smile. It really doesn't bother me at all." Harry flinched slightly as Daphne smacked his arm causing him to wonder, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you keep telling me cute things and I feel terrible because I'm awful at saying sweet things," Daphne spoke her cheeks puffed out in a manner that reminded Harry slightly of Astoria before he smiled and quickly stole a kiss from her lips.

"I can tease you myself if you want," Harry said with a smirk, "That shirt gives me so much material."

"Whatever, Flyboy," Daphne said with a smile of her own as she brushed the hanging strain of hair out of his face, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Aw see," Harry said with a smile, "You can compliment people."

"Oi, Potter!" He heard Michael call out, "I know you and the Ice Queen are having a moment over there, but can you come and help me unload this box of cooking stuff?"

Harry nodded before turning to face Daphne, "So, do you want to stick around, I won't blame you if you run."

"Not a chance, Flyboy," Daphne said with a smirk, "After all, it would be a huge disservice to all of Tracey's valiant efforts if I just left right now."

"Fair enough Princess," Harry said with a grin, "Just be careful lifting things, I don't want you breaking a nail or something."

"Laugh it up, Potter," Daphne said with a scowl that held no malice, "Laugh it up."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, listen, I know I'm biased, but Astoria hands down is my favorite character in anything I've ever written lol, I put time into all my scenes, but I really do hope you enjoy hers because I feel that's easily the one I put the most into. I also hope you guys have been enjoying Harry and Daphne. I'm going to be honest writing people falling for each other is much easier than keeping a relationship consistent, but I hope it's still good. Also, while Astoria is my favorite, I relate super heavy to Michael and while I'm trying to work out ways to give him more page time, I do my best to make the time he does have count. With all that said, next chapters going to be quite the event so stay tuned. If you enjoyed this chapter please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	4. Chapter IV: A Skull in the Sky

Chapter IV: A Skull in the Sky

**(Astoria P.O.V)**

The further Astoria climbed as they rose through the stands of the world cup, the more uncomfortable Astoria grew. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, in fact, it was quite the contrary due to her love of flying. No, she could handle heights, what she couldn't handle was climbing higher and higher between Lucius and Draco Malfoy, two of the least trustworthy people she knew. It didn't help that every time she'd look behind her, a face that could only be interpreted as regret was laced across Narcissa Malfoy's face.

Every step Astoria took she heard her rational mind call out to her, _Call Dobby and get out of here. _But she refused, gritting her teeth with every step as she told herself, _I can handle this, I can't allow myself to get scared. If Harry can stand against 100 dementors, the least I can do is this._ It hadn't been more than five minutes until the banging of Malfoy Sr.'s cane against the metal guard rail had awoken her from her trance.

"Lord Black, it's fancy meeting you here," Lucius said.

Instantly, Astoria's eyes turned and caught the crowd that had brought out Draco's scowl. Sitting there, of the faces she recognized were Sirius Black, her former Professor Remus Lupin, Michael, Neville, Tracey, Eoin Davis, Blaise, and of course staring right back at her, Daphne and Harry, "Astoria?" Daphne spoke in her practiced icy-tone, though Astoria could see the slight panic in her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"We're invited guests of the Minister himself," Draco spoke with aggravating pride.

A conversation of politically maneuvered jabs between Sirius and Lucius took place, but Astoria couldn't focus on that. Instantly, she focused her mind onto anything she could think of that could help Daphne and Harry understand the situation without blowing her cover. Mouthing was out of the question due to her proximity with Malfoy Sr. and her father, but as she recalled Harry's writings of practicing his legilimency, she locked on to his emerald green eyes and subtly poked at the side of her head.

Astoria had wanted to let out a sigh of relief as she saw Harry's acacia wand slip from his holster and with a soft whisper, Harry spoke, "_Legilimens."_ Astoria wasn't sure what to expect, she'd never been under the effects of a mental probe, and yet, she felt Harry inside her mind instantly.

With Harry in her mind, she forced herself to think about everything she had seen and heard at the Malfoy manor as well as her reason for being with her current group. After she saw Harry nod, receiving the message she forced herself to think, _Tell Daphne I'm okay. I know to call Dobby if I'm in trouble. I know that you probably know this better than me, but be careful._

Once more Harry nodded, before sliding his wand back into his holster before the less than gentle nudge from Draco had forced her into moving. Instantly, she saw fury erupt in Daphne's cold glare, but thankfully, she watched as Harry took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, _Everything's going to be fine, _Astoria assured herself, _Everything's going to be just fine._

Knowing now that Harry had gotten her message, Astoria continued her climb, higher and higher she marched until she had found herself facing a closed-off room, heavily guarded and locked with a myriad of Alohomora-proof locks. She watched as with a smug smile, the Minister placed his wand to the door, and instantly, it swung open, before he watched the fat man proudly waddle inside.

Inside the minister's box was another man who Astoria assumed could only be the anti-Fudge. Where Fudge was short and fat, with a rather balding head covered by a green bowler hat, the other man was tall and muscular, if not a bit overly-muscular with a long mane of dark-brown hair which was perfectly maintained. Where Fudge wore rather unflashy suits of mostly brown, this man wor Gold-Trimmed Black Velvet robes, which still didn't manage to hide the man's immense muscle definition. Astoria wagered that if a fight between the two broke out, the robed man wouldn't even need to pull out his wand to eliminate Fudge.

"Ah, Minister Oblansk," Fudge spoke proudly, "It's good to finally meet you! As you may know, I am Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and these are my guests, the Malfoy Family, and The Greengrass Family."

The man turned to Fudge with a rather lost look, and instantly Astoria smiled. English is a national language in politics, it's nearly a requirement for anyone in Europe who wants to hold public office, it was something she had remembered Daphne harping on when she was little. The man was simply making a fool of Fudge, and after Fudge's disastrous use of Dementors the year before, Astoria didn't feel much sympathy.

Astoria had to bite her tongue in order to keep herself from laughing as the Bulgarian Minister, seeing that she had caught on to his joke gave her a quick wink which she returned with a slight nod before watching in amusement as Fudge continued to make a grand fool of himself trying to mime out his understandings.

Eventually, Fudge had seemingly given up in defeat, and Astoria had found her seat directly behind the man in the row established for guests of the Minister. Astoria gathered a view of her surroundings and reflected in admiration at the Bulgarian Minister. Whereas Fudge had used his power to solicit favors from high ranking members of his wizarding population, the Bulgarian Minister had only brought along one person, a boy, maybe a year or so older than Astoria with curly blonde hair and deep almond-shaped brown eyes.

"Hello," The boy said kindly as he turned to Astoria, "My name is Damyan Oblansk, the Minister's son."

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Astoria Greengrass," Astoria said with a smile, thankful to be around someone who didn't seem like a complete tool. Though a mystery was certainly forming as Damyan looked nothing like his father. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit quietly with her confusion she asked gently, "Did you just come here with your dad? Does your mom not like Quidditch or something?"

"No um," Damyan said scratching the back of his neck, "I actually have never met my mom. I guess in truth it would be more appropriate to say I'm the minister's adopted son."

"Oh," Astoria said feeling like she had just placed her foot in her mouth majorly as she continued, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay, really, it's not a big deal," Damyan said with a smile, "Fathe- I mean Minister Oblansk took me in when I was really young, in all honesty, I consider myself pretty lucky."

Before Astoria could even respond with how admirable she had found that viewpoint, the blowing of horns turned her attention back to the field itself and instantly a smile encroached upon her face as speeding brooms passed overhead. Loud bangs of exploding powder erupted across the pitch and from the powder rose the symbol of the Irish Team, a giant Leprechaun. Astoria laughed at the way the bright green man danced in the center of the pitch before the whooshing sounds of brooms racing past crashed through the Leprechaun with streams of red, the Bulgarian Team had arrived.

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Daphne's waist as he whispered, "She's going to be fine, she knows to call Dobby if she's in a bind and there are too many witnesses here for Malfoy to do something to her during the game. I get that you're worried for her, but she's going to be fine."

"The rational side of my brain knows that," Daphne said with a tired sigh, "But the paranoid side of my brain doesn't trust any of the Malfoys."

"I don't blame you," Harry said turning to look up at the Minister's Box, "But I trust Astoria, however, if something does happen, I'll have Kreacher pop us into the box and we'll kick the Malfoys' asses ourselves. Nobody harms Astoria if I'm around."

"I'm not sure why," Daphne said with a gentle smile, "But for some reason that helped a lot Flyboy, thank you."

"Always, Princess," Harry replied kissing the top of her head before the announcement of Minister Fudge set the games to begin. Gently Harry broke apart from her though he remained by her side as Michael filled the other and with a grin he spoke, "For now though, let's focus on watching an amazing game."

Instantly, Cedric's voice caught his attention as a thin, dark, and sallow-skinned young man swooped into the arena. He had a large curved nose and thick back eyebrows that made Harry think of the man as more hawk-like than a person. "That's him, That's Krum," Cedric said with a focused stare, "I can't believe he's only eighteen, must be one of the youngest professional players in history."

_So that's Krum, _Harry thought to himself, _Alright then, let's see what he can do. _"Um Mate," Michael called nudging him, "You good, you sort of have that look you get when we're about to spar on your face."

Daphne shook her head at Harry in amusement, "Honestly, does everything Quidditch related have to be a competition for you?"

"Yes," Harry responded with a grin, and before he knew it, the Quaffle was tossed into the air, the Bludgers were unchained, and the snitch was released. An excited and focused look grew on Harry's face as he watched the game begin.

"They're Off!" Shouted the announcer, a man Harry saw through his Omnioculars as a blue-eyed, blond man with rosy skin. Harry couldn't help but feel a fire burning in the pit of his stomach as his eyes trailed quickly behind each speedy blur, _So this is what high-level Quidditch is like? _Harry thanked Sirius for handing out the Omnioculars as, without it, he doubted anyone would have been able to clearly follow the action, but even with the ability to slow down time and focus on players, the man Sirius had called Bagman had helped greatly with his commentating.

"And it's Mullet passed to Troy, handed off to Moran-," Then Bagman shouted, "What's this! It's stolen by Dimitrov and- What a steal by the Irish, Mullet's defensive skills are certainly nothing to sneeze at!"

It was Quidditch to level Harry had never seen played before and his body trembled in excitement, wishing more than ever than he could have a chance out on that field. Michael's jaw had fallen to the floor as he called out, "Nev, Harry, are you following this?"

"Nope," Neville spoke in equally stunned confusion as they watched the Bulgarian keeper block a shot from Troy that riled up the entire sea of red-wearing fans, but unlike Michael and Neville, he saw it. The way Troy had spun over the Bulgarian chaser Ivanova, had blown his mind, and the reflexes of the Bulgarian Keeper would have been enough to make Wood furious with envy. It was Quidditch, the game Harry loved more than any other, played at its pinnacle, to Harry, it was art.

It wasn't just their speed, the quickness of their passes had only given the poor announcer enough time to say their names. Harry was confident he could achieve this speed on his firebolt, but his mind pounded at the absurdity of the practices those teams must have faced to build up the required stamina to play at that rate for possibly hours.

"Hawk's head attacking formation," Michael spoke in awe, as Harry turned to face the Irish chaser's zooming down the field with Troy in the center, "It's the standard flight pattern for the Ravenclaw team, but I've never seen it done so quickly."

"That's a Porskoff Ploy," Cedric said his perfect smile shining in amazement as Troy managed to dart upward with the Quaffle drawing away from the Bulgarian chaser Ivanova before punching the Quaffle over to Moran.

Instantly, Harry watched as Moran spun, the broom just barely missing the impact of the Bludger smacked at him from the Bulgarian beater Volkov, and Harry felt Daphne flinch at the close impact beneath his arm as Neville spoke, "Merlin, how can someone even move that fast?"

But in mid-spin, Harry watched his smile beginning to hurt his face as Levski smacked the quaffle out of Moran's hand and watched it land into Dimitrov's who quickly bolted past the Irish defense. But doing something Harry had never seen before, the Keeper for the Irish team Ryan, bolted away from the hoops, and with dexterity Harry though impossible to a Keeper, caught Dimitrov's hail-mary shot before launching it and amazing speed towards Troy who caught it like a kid would catch a baseball gently lobbed from his father.

Once again, Bagman's commentary described the insanity best as he called names in rapid succession, "Troy to Mullet, back to Troy, behind the back to Moran, It's Troy, Moran, over Dimitrov to Mullet, Mullet to Troy, Troy Scores!"

This time Harry watched as Tracey and her other Irish National Team supporters rose to their feet and cheered so loudly Harry was certain the arena would fall apart. 100,000 people in the arena and at least half roared in applause as Troy scored, Harry was certain he'd be deaf by the end of the night, but he truly didn't care.

If Harry had to bet, he'd argue that as a whole, the Irish chasers were better than the Bulgarians. They worked as a seamless group as if they appeared to be able to read one another's mind. He was proved right as within minutes Ireland had scored twice more bringing the lead to 30-0. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, as he himself was forced to put on his Omnioculars, the players were moving faster still, and the plays were becoming more brutal.

He watched as the Bulgarian Beaters who played more aggressively than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts had turned the tide on the bludgers, bullying the onyx orbs more than the bludgers bullied the players. Harry's eyes scanned feverishly as he watched the Irish chasers become handicapped from the Bulgarian Beater's onslaught stopping some of their more elaborate plans.

He couldn't help but shake his head in stunned disbelief as with a whack of a Beater's Bat that echoed like a thunderclap through the stadium, the Irish chasers were forced to scatter as Ivanova broke through, slamming hard against Mullet before scoring Bulgaria's first goal against Ryan. The score had changed to 30-10.

Like a waterfall into an empty basin, Harry heard the crowd gasp as he watched the man he'd been focusing on dive through the chasers as if gravity had a higher effect on him than others as he plummeted towards the ground. Victor Krum's speed on a nosedive was something Harry couldn't help but marvel at, and as he watched the Irish chaser Lynch in hot pursuit Harry understood the plan, it was Krum's specialty after all and Harry closed his eyes as he felt Daphne's hand squeeze his arm, the Bulgarian crowd cheered as at the last moment Krum pulled off the Wronski Feint, but the Irish crowd reeled as Lynch had hit the ground with a deafening thud.

"It's time out!" Bagman spoke, "Medical Witches are coming to check on Aidan Lynch, the game will resume momentarily."

"If I ever see you do something like that in a game," Daphne spoke in a chilling tone, "You better hope you crash because if you scare me like that, I'll kill you myself."

Harry gave a gentle smile as Cedric laughed in the background, "I doubt Harry would even fall for a feint like that in the first place, I mean honestly what was Lynch thinking?"

"I think you have too much faith in Potter's rational ability," Michael said teasingly, "This is the same idiot that jumped off a broom no more than five months ago."

"You're never going to let me live that down huh, Corner?" Harry said as he shook his head.

"Nope," Michael responded with a grin.

Harry's attention was turned from the conversation as he pulled his eyes away from Lynch who was currently being revived by an entire trolley of potions towards Krum who had risen into the air and circled for a moment before stopping. "Are you watching his eyes, Potter?" Cedric asked quietly and Harry nodded, he was indeed, and what he saw magnetized him.

Scanning was nothing new, all Seeker's needed it as an essential ability, but as Harry remembered his first impressions of Krum's hawk-like features, he concurred it was more than looks. Now, Harry was certain that if it were possible, Krum had the eyes of a hawk transplanted into his skull, as the eighteen-year-old Seeker scanned the field menacingly.

Both Harry and Krum's concentration were broken by cheers from the green-clad supporters as Lynch finally rose to his feet. Harry watched but his amazement was only outdone by Daphne who seemed to marvel at the speed in which the Medical staff was able to revive Lynch. Harry smiled as he whispered, "Maybe you can be the healer on my team if I go pro."

Harry had expected Daphne to fire back with sarcasm, but his smile only grew as Daphne spoke in awe, "Yeah, maybe."

"Lynch is up!" Bagman spoke in glee, "Referee Mostafa! When you're ready, restart the game!"

A blow of the referee's whistle started the game once more, and Harry couldn't believe how quickly the game was picked up once more. He watched as he realized that Lynch's revival had given the Irish a second wind, but it had also made it painfully obvious to everyone watching that Krum was the better seeker. But the Irish didn't let that deter them, and Harry had to split his attention between the onslaught of goals scored by the Irish and the fact that Tracey looked about ready to burst with glee at any moment.

And then, the whistle blew. For a moment, Harry stood there in motionless confusion. The game was over, and Harry didn't understand why. The Bulgarians were only two goals shy of a possible victory, and yet, Krum had decided to end the game. "An honorable move," Harry heard Remus call from behind him, "Or a selfish one depending on how you look at it."

Harry noticed he wasn't the only one to turn to Remus in confusion as Michael, Neville, and Cedric all did the same, and with the patience of a true professor, Remus continued, "The Bulgarians were going to being fouling, you can see they were becoming more aggressive by the minute. Krum ended the game before any shame could come to the team due to their tactics. I suppose he saw it as an honorable defeat being worth more than a shameful victory. Though his teammates may find this a bit selfish as had they only scored two more times, they could have won. Either way, Krum wins, he's proven he's the best professional seeker in the world."

Harry understood, but he didn't much care for the tactic, sure it may have been honorable, but Harry didn't much like the idea of preserving one's own fame over the efforts given by every member of the team. All the same, the whistle blew, and though Harry had found it terribly anti-climactic, the 1994 Quidditch World Cup had come to a close.

* * *

**(Astoria P.O.V)**

Astoria had never been in a situation where she had been so miffed about her team winning. What made it worse was that Damyan was equally as miffed about how his team lost. Still, with a sad smile, Astoria turned to her new friend and spoke, "So um, it was nice meeting you, maybe if I ever come to Bulgaria we'll see each other again."

"I don't think it'll take that long," Damyan said with a smile, "You go to Hogwarts, yes?" Astoria nodded in affirmation and Damyan's smile grew even wider as he said in a pleasant tone, "Then it looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

Astoria had wanted to ask many more questions, but before she could even think of where to start, Damyan had dipped down, kissing her hand gently before following after his father who had since left the Minister's box after revealing his knowledge of English to Fudge who seemingly curled himself up into a ball of embarrassment before him and his private detail apparated away.

Astoria turned her focus to the large stadium clock that once shone in bright purple with advertisements that now simply read: Ireland Wins!" and below it, the time of 11:42 p.m. Astoria yawned loudly, and as she watched Draco, her father, and Lucius all seem to break away, she wanted to take this chance to reunite with Harry and Daphne. She had quickly picked up her bag, ensuring her wand was safely stored away before she began moving to the exit of the Minister's box. Just before her hand was able to push against the door, another firm hand gripped her shoulder and she found herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" Astoria spoke a bit irritated by the constant stream of delays.

"Don't stay here," Narcissa spoke with a soft voice that shone with fear, "Go back home with your mother."

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister," Astoria spoke firmly.

"Fine," Narcissa spoke with a sigh full of heartache, "Get your sister and be out of here by midnight. Intelligent pure-blood women are becoming harder and harder to come by, I don't want anything happening to you."

"What do you mean by tha-," Astoria started but before she could even finish her sentence, Narcissa Malfoy had disappeared into the crowd outside the minister's box, and Astoria felt her hand start to tremble as she muttered to herself, "They're planning to attack here? I gotta find Harry and Daphne, quickly."

Astoria had wanted to call for Dobby to pop her away, but she could hardly get a word out as her short stature made her feel like a muggle-pinball being pushed around from person to person as the stands cleared. 11:54, she read by the time she had finally reached the bottom of the stands, gasping for air. _Gotta find Harry or Daphne. Damn it, where are their tents?_

Astoria felt her mind focus as the crying of a young boy caught her attention. He was shorter than her, tears streaming down his eyes as he cried out, "Mommy! Daddy where are you!"

She knew she needed to find Harry, informing them of what she suspected was a priority, but if she was right, she couldn't simply leave a kid no older than six all by himself. She swallowed hard as she approached the kid and with Harry's calming smile in mind, she imitated the kind look as she spoke, "Hey there kiddo, did you lose your mom?"

"Y-yes," The boy said with his bottom lip quivering. "I-I'm scared."

"It's okay," Astoria said as calmly as she could, "I'm going to help you okay? Do you know where your tent was?"

"B-by the foodstuff," He spoke his voice trembling from holding back his tears.

_That's all the way on the other side, _Astoria cursed to herself but kept a gentle demeanor as she spoke, "Alright, I know where that is, come on, let's get you back to your parents."

"Really?" The boy said a thankful shimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah," Astoria said with a smile as she took the boy's hand, and as she looked at the clock in the stadium, she pondered, _How many kids just like him are here? Too young to even have a wand. _The stadium clock shifted to midnight, and Astoria whispered, "Please let me be wrong." But there was no such luck as, in horror, she watched as the sky lit up a miasmic green and from the center of it, a skull with a snake peering out of its mouth. Astoria's hand trembled slightly as she looked up at the sigil, and through gritted teeth, she muttered, "Damn it all."

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter down. Honestly, I really hope you enjoyed the quidditch in this one as it will not be as big of a presence in this book as it was the last one due to... well... you know. In terms of perspectives, I know we really didn't get much this chapter, but I just felt there are certain characters I really want to develop first and foremost so I hope I'm not skimping out too hard on your favorite character in this story. Overall, this was an Astoria centric chapter, but don't worry, other characters will get their chance to shine as well. If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	5. Chapter V: The Mask of Death

**A/N: So... it's about to go down.**

* * *

Chapter V: The Masks of Death

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry dropped to his knees as he clutched his scar tightly. The pain in his head was overwhelming and the chaos swarming around him as people fled screaming away from the skull that had manifested in the sky certainly didn't help. Harry crawled into the tent with the help of Sirius and Remus as he saw the concerned look in Daphne's eyes before he closed his own, entering his own meditative state.

His mindscape was covered in a sickening green fog and Harry had focused his mind to the source, the same chest he'd locked away his conduit with Voldemort. With an internal groan, Harry shouted, "Get the hell out of my head!"

He clenched his fist as he watched the effects of Dumbledore's training begin to pay off as the miasma that once filled his mind receded at his command back into his locked chest. Maintaining his focus Harry pulled himself out of his mindscape and saw the terrified look in his girlfriend's eyes who was standing protectively over him, "Harry," She spoke with relief, "Are you-"

"I'm okay," Harry said as he took Michael's outstretched arm and pulled himself to his feet, he leaned on his two comrades as he worked on regaining his balance, slowly they emerged from the tent once more and Harry confirmed what he already knew, "Damn it, when they said they were going to attack on the 25th I didn't think they meant as soon as it started."

"It's not so much the danger they pose to us directly," Sirius spoke, "But there are too many young kids here, some don't even have a wand." Suddenly, a black plume of smoke appeared before them, and out of the darkness rose a figure that sent Harry's blood into a boil. The figure emerged from the smoke in a cloak almost as black as the night itself and across the person's face a mask embezzled with black lines and snake-like eyes slits, "Death Eaters," Sirius growled.

Harry stepped in front of Daphne, pushing her behind him as the Death Eater lifted his wand. Harry snarled as he lifted his own, but clearly, this Death Eater had expected his appearance alone to be enough to jolt them. What he hadn't expected was for Remus and Sirius to lift their wands in resistance to his fear. "_Expelliarmus!" _Remus snarled as Harry swore he saw panic rise in the masked man's face.

Before the Death Eater could even move though, Sirius blasted him away with a quick flick of his wand as he barked, "Reducto!" The man landed before him, a hole through his torso with blood pouring out like a river. As the man faded into the next world, the mask on his face evaporated into mist and Harry stood in shock as a man he'd never seen before; not Nott, not Avery, not Crabbe or Goyle, not even Malfoy lay dead before him.

Tonks gasped, "That's Alex Bailey," Harry turned to face her older sister in confusion, "He was an Auror in the academy with me, why would he be-"

"Damn," Emmeline spoke, "Bailey was always a little touched, but now we know they're already growing inside the ministry."

Sirius gritted his teeth before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. As he slowly opened them, he heard Sirius speak, "Alright Harry, Michael, and Neville. Remus, Augusta, Emmeline, and I all allowed you to be considered members of the new Order because you've shown tremendous growth over the summer. I need you to listen close, it's time for your first mission."

Harry felt the confused look of Daphne burning into the back of his head, but with a nod, he, Michael, and Neville nodded, "Right."

"Your job is to help evacuate the innocent, starting with children that don't have a wand to protect themselves with a working up. Take them out of the campsite and then have Kreacher apparate as many as he can to the safe house in Dublin," Sirius then turned to Daphne, "Miss Greengrass, I believe you have an elf as well, I know you don't owe us anything but-"

"I'll help," Daphne responded with a nod.

"Good," Sirius said with a nod, "Harry said you know basic healing magic after you bring back your first group of refugees, I want you to stay at the transfer point and make sure you tend to the wounded enough so that they won't bleed out during apparition."

"Tonks," Sirius said and Harry watched as Sirius' eyes shifted to the Pink-Haired Auror, "I don't think any of us were expecting Fudge to bail so quickly. Get to the Ministry and tell Bones to get every Auror she can over here. Remus, Emmeline, and I are the Vanguard. Everyone has their assignment, now let's move!"

Instantly, Harry turned to Neville and Michael, "We have our assignment, you get hurt, hurt em' back. And for the love of God, try not to die."

"Right back at you Potter," His two friends echoed, and Harry forced his fist forward, bumping it against the fists of his friend before they nodded and broke apart.

The last words Harry heard before departing came from Cedric who called out, "I'm helping too, I can't just watch people get hurt or die," before Harry had found himself barrelling through a cloud of smoke.

"I have so many questions right now, I don't even know where to start," Daphne said in an aggravated tone as together they weaved through the crowd.

"I promise you, I will answer all of them after we get through this," Harry said clutching his girlfriend's hand before he pulled his wand from his holster and placed it at his throat, " _Sonorus!"_ With the loud screeching sound confirming the spell had activated Harry prepared to speak as he closed his eyes remembering what Sirius had told him during their first week of training.

_* Flashback*_

"_Harry," Sirius spoke gently as Harry panted tiredly, the towel hanging around his neck that was almost as wet from his sweat as it would have been if he'd have just left a shower, "Do you know why it's important that you train harder than anyone else."_

"_Because I'm the one destined to kill Voldemort in the prophecy," Harry spoke in a rushed fashion feeling as if the answer to the question was quite obvious._

"_That is partially true, your final stand with Voldemort is certainly important, but believe me when I say it isn't the most important reason for you to be strong." Harry looked up at his Godfather in confusion as he watched the man smile, "The reason it's important for you to be strong, is much like the reason Dumbledore had during the first war with Grindelwald or Voldemort. Your strength isn't just a stat to gauge your combat ability, you need to be strong because you embody hope. And while love is certainly a powerful weapon, as demonstrated by your mother and father's sacrifice to protect you, hope is just as powerful, as without hope fanning the flames of resistance, the fire will die out, and darkness will spread without containment._

_*End of Flashback*_

_Hope, _Harry thought to himself, _The will to fight back, _slowly Harry cleared his throat before he spoke, and allowed his charm to magnify his voice, "Please Listen!" He shouted well over the screaming of the terrified fleeing people, "My name is Harry Potter! As you all know, years ago I survived the killing curse and defeated the Dark Lord! I'm here now, speaking to all of you to tell you that the men that stand before you clouding their identities behind masks are nothing more than cowards! Hideous people with grotesque ideologies that seek to rule people through fear, but being afraid is nothing more than a choice! These Death Eaters aren't agents of fear and chaos, they're pathetic human beings who can't even face the backlash their out of date ideologies would lend them. I implore you, please, don't allow these cowards to frighten you, don't allow them to win!"

Harry watched as many who heard his message began to calm, the stampede around those who heard his voice began to cease, and though Harry hated attention more than anything, it was worth it if it contained the fear. Once more Harry continued, "Atop the hill, my House Elf is waiting to apparate all those too young to protect themselves to a safe house of the Order of the Phoenix!" Harry watched as the mention of the Order got positive responses throughout the crowd and with Harry's final testament he spoke, "I can't do this alone, so please, I'm requesting your help! Those of you who are of age and willing to stand and fight, protect the hill so those who can't protect themselves can flee! Right now the wizarding world needs heroes, not bystanders. This is your freedom to live without fear that they are attacking! It's your families they intend to subjugate! It's your magic that they want to strip from you! And it's your pride as a wizard they want to destroy simply because of the blood that runs in your veins! Those are cowards trampling on your homeland, show them they aren't welcome here!"

While some still continued to flee, Harry smiled brightly as he watched many full-grown witches and wizards stop in their tracks as looks of anger rose to their faces. He watched as wizard after wizard drew their wands and turned their faces back towards the commotion, many turned to their young children, pointing to the large hill Harry had indicated before standing tall, and with a deafening roar, a citizen army of witches and wizards barreled towards the chaos.

"You really have a way with words Flyboy," Daphne spoke in sincere admiration, "You managed to quench a lot of their fears, you gave them hope."

"That was the plan," Harry spoke, but concern laced his voice as he hoped none of the innocent people he had mobilized into action got hurt far beyond repair. However, knowing he had a mission at hand, he squeezed Daphne's hand tightly before turning his attention towards the hill, "Come on Princess, the night's not over just yet."

* * *

**(Astoria P.O.V)**

_The hill,_ Astoria thought to herself as her body was sent flying into the air with the flick of a masked man's wand, _Just gotta get the kid to the hill. _Slowly Astoria pushed herself to her feet, as she wiped the blood that dripped down her forehead towards her eyes. "Just piss off already," Astoria growled at the man in the mask as she saw him lift his wand. Quickly, Astoria forced her body to move, adrenaline being the only thing to keep her fear at bay as she quickly grabbed the little boy, and dove out of the way of the masked man's curse.

Astoria felt her body tremble as she looked up at the tree he'd hit instead of her, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw the perfect hole that was blasted through the trunk, _The bastard's actually trying to kill us._ By the height, Astoria could tell it wasn't either of the Malfoys or her father, the figure was much taller, and while she wouldn't exactly call either her father or the Malfoy's sane, they weren't as openly maniacal as the man before her, whose laugh sent shivers down her spine, "Yes! Yes!" The man spoke becoming ecstatic over the battle, "Dance little girl! Dance! _Reducto!_"

_Sadistic fuck, _Astoria snarled in her mind as she rolled out of the way of the last man's blast. She'd never been in a battle before, but desperately she shouted, "_Flipendo!" _Instantly she cursed, her spell was off due to her trembling hand, despite her attempted resistance to her fear. She had wanted to call for Dobby, but she knew that letting her guard down for even a second meant her death or at least serious harm.

"What's wrong little girl?" The masked man spoke through sporadic laughter, "You aren't afraid, are you? What happened to all that spunk you had before?"

_*Flashback*_

"_The Dark Mark," Astoria spoke to herself bitterly, "Why now?" Her eyes then shifted to the trembling boy at her side, and gently Astoria spoke, "It's alright, we're going to be just fine, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep little girl," A chilling voice spoke from behind her, and quickly Astoria turned around as she watched the masked-figure emerge from the smoke, she hadn't even a moment to reach for her wand as a heavy fist fell across her cheek sending her flying._

_Quickly Astoria lifted herself off the ground and watched in horror as the man lifted the little boy by the collar of his shirt. Without a thought, Astoria bolted towards the cloaked figure and not knowing what else to do, she quickly jumped, pointing her wand right at the masked man's face as she bellowed, "Lumos Maxima!"_

_Astoria watched as the man dropped the child covering his eyes from the blinding light before with the slash of his wand, Astoria was sent toppling to the ground. Her body ached, but adrenaline coursed through her veins like fire as she rose to her feet grabbing the boy's hand and running away. The scumbag had recovered quicker from his temporary blindness than Astoria had hoped for and moments later, she managed to just barely move, thanks to all the reflex training she had done with Harry on her broom, out of the way of the man's cutting curse which only scratched her arm._

"_Why do you run?" The man spoke with a sinister laugh, "Why don't you stand and fight? Are you afraid little girl?"_

"_Bite me," Astoria growled, "As if I'd ever be afraid of an asshole like you."_

"_Interesting!" The man spoke like a feral beast, "So much confidence! Entertain me more! Dance for me girl! Dance for your life!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Astoria lifted her wand once more, as she spoke, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _But the man simply batted away her spell, like it was nothing more than an irritating fly. Astoria readied her wand for another attack, but instantly a strong gale blew from the tip of his wand emerged, and Astoria felt her body forced off the ground as her back slammed hard against a tree trunk. Blood spilled from Astoria's mouth on impact as the strike had taken the air out of her lungs before she fell to the ground face first.

"You weren't any fun at all," The man winded like an impudent child as Astoria struggled for air, "Honestly the least you could have done was make it interesting."

Astoria clutched the dirt in her hand cursing her own weakness as tears streamed down her face. The footsteps of the mad man approached closer and closer and she closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate, thinking somberly to herself, _I'm sorry Daphne, I'm so sorry. _Then as if lightning had struck her, she heard Harry's voice in her head "_You're not giving up already, are you, Short-Stack?"_

His words jolted life back into her, as Astoria forced her body to move, pushing herself off the ground, _That's right,_ she thought to herself, _Harry wouldn't simply lie down and die, he'd fight until his last breath. If he doesn't quit, then I have no business doing anything less. _"Yes!" The man cried in perverted levels of gratification, "That's it! Stand up! I want to see the look on your face as I kill you!"

"Go fuck yourself," Astoria spoke as she forced her arm despite the pain to lift her wand, "You sick freak!"

"Wonderful!" The man moaned in happiness, "That resilience is just so wonderful! It makes me feel so… good. Now then, die little girl!"

Astoria closed her eyes, but just before she attempted her last spell, a loud pop echoed through the air, before an even louder crack erupted through her eardrums. Her eyes flung themselves open from shock as she heard a calming voice call out to her, "Good fight… Short Stack."

"Harry!" Astoria cried out in relief as she saw her big brother standing before her, blood dripping from his knuckles as the man that had been pursuing her laid flat on his back below him.

"Was he the one who hurt you?" Harry spoke in a chilling tone. Astoria had seen Harry angry before, but the coldness of his tone had left her speechless capable of only nodding her response. In a mixture of awestruck relief and fear, she watched as Harry lifted the man by his robes and hissed viciously, "You hurt my little sister," Harry said, the frost in his voice cold enough to freeze fire, "You're going to regret that."

Astoria watched as Harry ripped the mask from the face of the hooded figure and jammed his fist hard into the man's gut forcing blood to gush from maniac's mouth at his involuntary cough. Without giving the man even a moment to recover, Astoria watched as Harry placed a sticking charm on the man's back before he roared, "_Depulso!"_

The man quickly was sent flying, his back slamming against a tree, but unlike Astoria, he didn't fall, instead, he lingered there in mid suspension and laughed as if the pain was pleasurable to him. With the swipe of his wand, Harry spoke, "_Incarcerous," _and instantly, the man was tied up securely against the tree, his wand resting on the ground beneath him.

Astoria stumbled behind Harry as he marched towards the man and Astoria could see the irritation on Harry's face, clearly, Harry had been hoping for somebody else below the mask, somebody who he had hoped could give him some answers. Astoria watched as Harry placed his wand to the man's throat and snarled, "Talk! Now!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The man laughed in amusement, "I don't know anything you would want!"

"What are the Death Eater's planning? What is their motive? Where are they meeting?" Harry roared in anger.

"I don't know," The man said with a laugh, "And honestly, I don't care. I was just told that I'd be allowed to hurt people. How could I turn down such a delicious pleasure? Have you ever heard it Potter, the screams of people terrified for their own lives? The way parents will fall to their knees begging for the lives of their children? There's nothing that gets me off quite like the pain in a mother's eyes when you strip their child's life away from them. It just feels so, so, Good!"

Enraged Astoria watched as Harry punched the man so hard teeth fell out of his jaw. "You sick bastard," Harry growled, "The Aurors will find out exactly how much it is you know before I personally make sure you rot away in Azkaban."

"Oh, I don't doubt your intentions, but they can't exactly question someone who isn't there," The man said with a laugh, and just before either herself of Harry could ask what he meant, the man stuck out his tongue and inscribed upon it was a single runic character.

"Astoria!" Harry shouted tackling both herself and the small boy, "Get down!" Quickly she watched as Harry drew his wand and shouted, "_Protego Maxima!"_ And then... BOOM!

"Are you alright Short-Stack?" Harry asked as the smoke began to clear.

"Yeah," Astoria spoke with a nod, "A bit cut up, but not as bad as it could have been. I heard your announcement, I was trying to make it to the hill, but then, that freak showed up. Are those guys really Death Eaters? I thought they were more, well, refined."

"No," Harry spoke, "They aren't Death Eaters, at least, not yet. You were right, this was an initiation test."

"So they really do believe that he's coming back," Astoria spoke as a chill coursed through her body.

"Don't worry about it okay?" Harry said with a smile, "Even if he does come back, I won't let him hurt you." Before Harry had even finished his sentence, Astoria had raced towards him, hugging him tightly as tears streamed down her face, "Astoria," Harry whispered comfortingly as he wrapped his arm around her head.

She had lied, she wasn't okay. She wanted to be brave, but things had felt so different now. It didn't matter that she was the one who had been attacked, she watched a man die, and she wasn't sure how to process that. Shamefully, Astoria croaked, "I was so afraid. I don't want to be scared but god I really thought I was going to die."

"Kreacher," Harry called out gently, being greeted by his tired House-Elf, "I have another kid for you, bring him to Daphne please."

"Of course master," Kreacher nodded before popping the kid away leaving just her and Harry.

"Why didn't we go with them?" Astoria spoke tears still flooding her eyes.

"Because I don't want you to leave here feeling like a coward," Harry spoke gently, "Being brave doesn't mean you're fearless, people who claim not to be afraid are idiotic, not courageous. True bravery is standing despite your fear, and from what I saw, you showed more bravery than any Gryffindor at our school, that much is for sure."

"Do you get afraid?" Astoria spoke gently looking up at Harry.

"All the time," Harry responded with a soft smile as he helped her to her feet, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner, it was pretty chaotic on our end and Kreacher had a hard time finding you in the carnage, but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you Short-Stack. And I promise you, if you still want to learn, I'll help teach you some new defensive spells."

"Do you mean it?" Astoria spoke, her tears finally seeming to stop as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, Short-Stack," Harry said with a smile, "I promise. Now, are you ready to head back so that Daphne can take a look at these cuts."

Astoria nodded before her eyes opened in realization, "Harry, before we go, I need to tell you one last thing." Astoria watched as Harry turned to her expectantly, "Narcissa Malfoy, she knew about the attack, Lucius told her and she had warned me to be out of here by midnight. I was going to tell you and Daphne but I got delayed. The point is, Narcissa knows, and from the time I've spent with her, I have a feeling she isn't too happy about what happened. She might be a useful resource to have in your corner."

"Astoria," Harry said as he placed his hand atop her head, "You are amazing, you know that?"

Astoria smiled brightly as she stared at Harry, "Well with you and Daphne as role models to look up to, what else do you expect?" Harry smiled as he squatted down, and feeling like a child, but knowing she felt too exhausted to walk, she climbed onto his back and rested her chin on his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms under her legs.

"Alright Short-Stack," Harry spoke gently, "Let's get you home."

* * *

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

"I need more gauze over here!" Daphne shouted as she wrapped the last bit from the wizarding first-aid kit she had brought to her. Stopping the bleeding was one thing, she knew that spell, but covering the wound and disinfecting it was another issue entirely, especially when the salves and potions she had procured from all the kits were draining rapidly despite her sparing use of each material.

"We're out!" Called Tracey as she helped more wounded kids up the hillside.

"I'll go rip apart some of the fabric from the tents," Blaise called out, "It may not be comfy but it'll hold in the bleeding!"

"Perfect time for the healers to be missing," Daphne growled to herself as she tied the knot firmly around a small boy's arm who Kreacher had apparated to her side. The boy winced in pain as Daphne smiled apologetically, "Sorry, kiddo, had to stop the bleeding."

"I- I miss my mom," The boy spoke a tear streaming down his face.

"Hey," Daphne spoke reassuringly, "My friends are down there helping everyone they can. I'm sure your mom is going to be just fine. You'll see her again real soon, for now, let's get you somewhere safe."

"O-okay," The boy sniffled as Daphne walked the boy over to the two elves she had called who were panting in exhaustion. She had felt horrible, House Elves loved to work, it was in their magic, but even though Dobby was still smiling, thankful to be of use, his body was trembling from magical fatigue.

"Dobby," Daphne asked her elf softly, "How are you holding up?"

"Dobby is fine Miss Greeny," Dobby said smiling, "Dobby can keep going."

"Okay," Daphne spoke, "Here's another kid to take to the safehouse, we're almost done, okay?"

"Okay," Dobby nodded and just before the elf popped away, Daphne thanked him for his efforts with seemed to revitalize the tiny creature before he popped away. Daphne wiped the sweat from her brow as she saw Michael and Neville appear over the hit, another dozen kids behind each of them, _Even for Death Eaters,_ Daphne thought to herself in disgust, _How could someone be willing to harm so many innocent children._

"Are you doing alright?" Michael asked, "Harry would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"I'm fine," Daphne said through panted breath, "How many zones do we have left?"

"When Cedric gets back," Neville spoke, "That makes sixteen zones, there's still over fifty left to clear."

"Son of a bitch," Daphne cursed as she struggled to catch her breath, her magic nearly depleted, "Where the hell are the healers from the ministry?"

"They're not coming," Michael spat, causing Daphne to tremble with anger, "Ministry regulations, healers aren't allowed to enter an active battle zone. Tonks says many of the healers are pissed about it, but she isn't sure how many healers want to lose their jobs by breaking rules."

Suddenly a flurry of cracks appeared behind them and from the array of arriving wizards, she heard a shrill voice speak, "That is true Mr. Corner, but right now, technically my friends and I aren't ministry employees."

Daphne turned around and a flood of relief washed over her body as behind her stood the Matron of Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey along with a mini militia of off-duty and retired healers from St. Mungos with bags stocked with potions and medical supplies, "It didn't take long from the time Tonks arrived at the ministry for Dumbledore to catch word of what was going on. He called upon me to gather any volunteers I could muster and make it down here. I must say, Quidditch always seems to be a course for injuries be it in itself or by proxy."

"If Dumbledore heard," Neville spoke in tired breaths, "Then where is he?"

"I suppose he should be entering the battle at any-," Before Madam Pomfrey could even finish her sentence Daphne watched in awe as in the place where the Dark Mark once shone menacingly in the sky, a large Phoenix emerged, bursting through the skull and replacing the miasmic green with a shimmering white.

"The old man really knows how to make an entrance," Michael spoke in a mix of frustration and amusement.

"Would it kill him to show up on time for once?" Neville said with a shake of his head.

Daphne watched in awe as at the phoenix's presence tens of black clouds evaporated as Death Eaters rapidly left the area. She scowled as she cursed to herself, _When it comes to harming innocents they don't pay any mind, but as soon as someone appears to fight they flee like ants. Bloody cowards._ Her eyes then shifted to the fires burning around the campsite, and her heart sank a bit as she whispered aloud, "Astoria, Harry, please be okay."

Guilt filled in the pit of her chest, she should have been out there with him, Astoria was her sister after all, and yet, she had allowed Harry to go alone. She knew she was needed atop the hill, but that didn't stop her from lamenting her self-prescribed uselessness as she recalled Harry's comforting smile.

_* Flashback *_

"_Harry!" Daphne called out as he sent a stunner in the direction of a masked man, "Have you seen Astoria anywhere?" She had hoped that Harry had seen her amidst the madness but her boyfriend's silence had answered her question, "We need to find her, I don't care how strong you think she is, she's not safe here. Nobody is."_

"_Daphne," Harry spoke in a gentle tone, "Get to the hill, grab as many first-aid kits as you can, I think there's at least one in each tent, and get to work helping the injured. The medical wizards that were with the Quidditch Players left right after the match along with each team and I'm not sure how many people around here know healing magic, get to the hill, I'll find Astoria."_

"_I'm not letting you go out there alone Harry, I can't risk losing-" But Daphne was cut off as Harry shot an exploding charm over her head at the Death Eater that had apparated behind her. Before she could even finish her protest, she had felt Harry's lips placed against hers and as they broke apart, she saw that same fearless smile she had seen on the boy's face when they had faced down the 100 dementors._

"_I'm going to be fine, Princess," Harry spoke his hand resting gently on her cheek, "We all have jobs we need to do as we wait for help, I need you to do yours."_

_Daphne focused her mind, allowing her Ice Queen persona to take over, helping her consciousness to deal with the stress as she clutched Harry's wrist tightly, "You find her, and you bring yourself and Astoria back alive, do you hear me Flyboy?"_

"_Loud and clear," Harry said with a gentle smile, "Kreacher!" He shouted summoning his elf, "Please, help me find Astoria."_

"_Of course, Master," The elf said bowing deeply before with a pop, Daphne watched her boyfriend vanish. She closed her eyes and with a forceful shake of her head to block out the negative thoughts, she clutched her wand tightly as she began raiding each tent on the way up to the hill._

_*End of Flashback*_

The screams of fear and the roars of battle echoed throughout the night sky, but from the corner of her eye, she felt as if her heart had just been shocked back into rhythm as she watched Harry emerge from over the hillside, Astoria resting gently on his back. Despite her exhaustion, the sight of two of the people that had meant so much to her had given her a second wind, and quickly, she raced off to meet them.

She watched as Harry smiled at her gently, her feet pounding against the ground in renewed vigor as she marched forward, before crashing into Harry and allowing her relief to flow through her hug. As she smiled up at her exhausted looking boyfriend, her eyes shifted to stare at her little sister, and with a trembling voice, she spoke, "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine, a few cuts but nothing serious," She watched as Harry turned to look at Astoria with a proud smile, "As for what happened, she proved she was even tougher than I gave her credit for."

Steam rose from the battlefield as with the Death Eaters now fleeing in droves, the Aurors went to work putting out the raging fires as Daphne fearfully reached for Harry's hand, his knuckles dripping with blood that mixed painfully with her tired sweat, "We won," Harry spoke tiredly, "This battle at least."

"My father," Daphne spoke, her heart shattering at her realization, "He was down there, he was one of them." She shivered as Harry pulled her closer into him, "Father," She whispered, "How far have you fallen?"

* * *

**A/N: Man, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really tried to give everyone a time to shine. Often, I like to re-read my old chapter and nitpick things that I didn't and didn't like. Last book, I think I do a good job showing Daphne's propensity for runes, but this chapter I really wanted to focus on her knowledge of healing spells, and I thought her running the triage until the real healers showed up was a good way of doing so.**

**Also, as I am partially traumatized from some of my more awful reviews in my last book, I just want to justify Harry's strength in this chapter. I had claimed that Harry was an above-average wizard, just not god-like, and many people were very upset that in the first book Harry lost a lot. I just want to make it clear, outside of Tonks (Who is much stronger in this book than in Cannon) Harry has never lost a battle with a human, his losses came from Dementors who, in the fannon of this story, due to his Horcrux, affected him much worse than it would any normal person. Harry, in this book, is an extremely gifted duelist, and against most human opponents (aside from those in the Dumbledore and Voldemort tier), he can easily stand his ground (or at least win with some difficulty against people like Sirius, Bellatrix, or Remus) thanks to his training, especially now that it's been amplified under Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore.**

**Also, Also, I really enjoyed writing Astoria's 'Last Stand' and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Your opinions, for the most part, really give me great boosts to my writing confidence or help me grow as an author. Thanks again, and until next time, Peace!**


	6. Chapter VI: The Aftermath

Chapter VI: The Aftermath

**(Narcissa P.O.V)**

_Death Eaters Dismantled_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is a rare event for the Quidditch World Cup to not be the dominating news story, especially so shortly after the match had concluded with Ireland's victory of Bulgaria and their star seeker Victor Krum, but such is the case with the events that succeeded the World Cup mere minutes later. As many of you have been made aware, moments after the conclusion of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, chaos erupted on the campgrounds owned by Muggle John Roberts where many wizards had set up camp to bide their time for the long-awaited competition._

_The joy was stripped away from many of those in attendance as shortly after the match's conclusion, and for the second time in less than a year, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky, and unlike the one this reporter gathered from her sources that had been conjured by the nefarious wizard Pettigrew, this one had been accompanied by a plague the world had believed to have been eradicated, Death Eaters._

_The memories acquired by the prophet of people in attendance of the attack show that the terror and carnage were nearly unspeakable. Tents were ripped to shreds, fires roared over the fields, and most distressingly of all, children were separated from their parents as everyone fled desperate for refuge. This reporter shudders to think of what could have been, but thankfully, those nightmarish visions are nothing more than dark fantasies due in no small part to the efforts of a resistance group known as the Order of the Phoenix._

_Our younger readers may not be as familiar with the organization, but to those who share in the dark memories of the first war against_ _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, will recognize the Order as the very same militia that was led by current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore during the darkest hours of the war. However, while Albus Dumbledore is certainly an active member of the Order, seen here (Figure 2) conjuring a brilliant white Phoenix to overtake the Dark Mark, and effectively ending the battle as all the Death Eaters who could, quickly fled the area, this reporter has reason to suspect that the Order has appointed itself a new leader, or at the very least are planning to in the near future._

_While Ministry Aurors did arrive on the scene thanks to the efforts of Nymphadora Tonks, an off-duty Auror in attendance of the match, it was thanks to the efforts of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Hero of Hogsmeade, Harry Potter, that the damages were kept to a minimum. No reporter has managed to get a hold of Mr. Potter since the events of the attack, but memories from those in attendance show the boy rallying the members of the wizarding public to stand against the horrors that had attempted to befall our home (Figure 1), a sentiment that this reporter can truly stand behind._

_Mr. Potter, along with his rumored but now seemingly confirmed girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, and a small team consisting of Slytherin 4th Years Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Hufflepuff 4th and 6th year, Neville Longbottom and Cedric Diggory, Along with Ravenclaw 4th year, Michael Corner ran a preliminary rescue operation removing as many defenseless children away from the chaos before the arrival of Ministry Officials and Medical volunteers. Along with their rescue efforts, the Order was also monumental in reuniting the aforementioned children with their parents post-attack, an operation led by the once-thought criminal Sirius Black and Heir to House Vance, Emmeline Vance._

_In short, this reporter is simply blown away by the efficiency and executive ability shown by the Order in this terrifying attack, and while the efforts of those that stood to defend the hill where the medical team had set up its equipment to tend to the wounded should not go unsung, this reporter is simply thankful that Harry Potter continues to be a beacon of light in this dark and disturbing time._

_While no Death Eaters were apprehended alive, the bodies of those found consisted of a various group of individuals ranging from the wanted family annihilator, Alton Smith, to former Auror, Alex Bailey. The minister has refused to comment amidst all the chaos, but this reporter promises to stay on the trail, the public deserves an answer of how such a coordinated attack could have happened under the Ministry's Nose._

_(Identities and given Obituaries of the 27 fallen civilians found on page 14)_

Lucius slammed the Prophet down with a growl as Narcissa silently burned with internal fury while she placed her wand to her husband's wound. It was nearly immeasurable how badly she had simply wanted to leave the gaping cut on his chest unattended to and watch him bleed out from his injuries. But before all her pettiness, Narcissa had a duty as Lucius' wife, and more importantly, she didn't want his blood staining their sheets.

Her husband cursed without restraint as Narcissa painfully sealed the wound, her mind drifting back to her son as Lucius placed his hand to his now-scarred chest, "Damn him, I'll kill that Blood-Traitor Black when I see him next, I'll make him pay for his transgressions."

Bitching had become a specialty of her husband and ignoring his bitching had become a specialty of hers as her mind continued to wander towards Draco, her son who now sleeping as comfortably as he could after her best efforts to alleviate the burning pain on her son's back from being caught in the explosion of a blasting curse. _He had promised he'd look after Draco, _Narcissa thought as she kept her passive face locked on her husband, _The lying bastard, how could he allow Draco to be separated from him._ All that effort, all that planning, and it had amounted to nothing but a failure. The Death Eaters had indeed killed twenty-seven wizards, but they had lost nearly double that in their raid before being forced to retreat with their tails between their legs. It wasn't often that Narcissa found herself agreeing with the nosy-reporter, but she couldn't help but agree that _Death Eaters Dismantled _was a fitting title.

Yes, the main branch of the Death Eaters had escaped relatively unharmed, her husband sustaining what she imagined to be the worst of the injuries, but plenty of 'recruits' had fallen, and worse yet, the name of the once terrifying organization had struck fear into the hearts of none as the revived Order of the Phoenix, along with Harry Potter had quelled the terror of the Dark Lord's followers. Overall, like everything her husband had led, it amounted to nothing but a pathetic attempt at power.

"Harry Potter," Lucius growled, "How dare he make a fool of me. Mobilizing the commoners against those of us with noble blood, how dare he trample on the fear the Death Eaters represent. If he thinks he can make a fool of me and get away with it, I'll show him just how wrong he is. The Malfoy name will not tolerate such disrespect."

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa spoke in a bored and uninterested tone as her husband continued the ramblings he had begun hours ago, "But I must ask, to what end will you pursue this goal? Both you and our son have been harmed in this attempt to revive the Death Eaters, in the hopes of returning to the Dark Lord's favor. When is it going to be enough?"

"What are you saying!" Lucius bellowed, a twitch forming in his eye, "The Dark Lord will return and as a family of noble blood, we must be ready to answer his call. To fail to do so would be to believe that those of lesser blood have a right to magic, magic which should only run through the veins of the pure."

"I thought you were doing this to save our son," Narcissa retorted, keeping her eyes on the ground, not willing to further risk her husband's anger by looking him in the eye as she critiqued him.

"Of course I'm doing this for my son!" roared Lucius, "He is of pure-blood, I am ensuring that by currying the Dark Lord's favor, Draco will rise through the ranks of _His_ supporters and be cured of his abominable disease which marks him as a filthy half-breed. If the Dark Lord wills it, Draco will walk the earth with the status of a god, rather than the mutt he is now!"

Narcissa boiled in disgust at her husband. How badly she had wanted to re-open those wounds, to belittle him as he bled out and remind him that Draco's fate was thrust upon him due to Lucius' incompetence. But she knew she had to restrain herself, to lose control would lead to the removal of her name from the Malfoy line, and in-turn, removal from her son's life, a fate she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Lucius," Narcissa spoke in a pleading tone, "Please, reconsider. Draco, he's already been hurt badly, and he isn't even a marked Death Eater yet. If the Dark Lord does return, the fighting will only get worse, and who's to say that Draco will survive. Please, husband, I'm begging you, keep Draco out of your endeavors, he's but a boy, he-"

_Smack! _Narcissa slowly moved her hand to her cheek as she felt the thumping of blood pounding through the area she had been struck. Never in all the years of marriage had Lucius raised a hand to her, but more and more she had seen that the man before her was nothing like the man she had found so illustrious during her youth as a misled Pure-Blood girl at Hogwarts. "You sicken me Narcissa, you allow your weakness and care for our half-breed of a son to make you soft. Can't you understand that the Dark Lord is the only one with a chance to save Draco from his fate? He, my son of noble blood can have no higher calling than to remedy his condition by serving the Dark Lord proudly, and if his life is forfeited in the Dark Lord's cause, the Malfoy name can live on in a new heir. This is the only way."

_Who is this man? _Narcissa spoke, her hand trembling as the taste of her own blood coated her lips. _And what am I to do now? Is there really no way out?_

* * *

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

12 Grimmauld Place, The Order of the Phoenix, her father attempting to join the death eaters, the theorized rising of the Dark Lord, and the fact that Harry seemed certain he'd be at the center of it. Daphne struggled as she sat in a room Kreacher had set up for her at Grimmauld Place following the World Cup attack trying to process what she had learned. Harry, her boyfriend, the boy that was growing closer and closer to her heart by the day along with Neville and Michael had agreed to join a militia to face down the Dark Lord's most devout followers and had spent their summer dedicated to preparing for this task. That fact in itself was hard to swallow, and worse was the fact that she wasn't sure how long Harry had been planning to keep it all a secret from her.

Yes, she kept a secret from him, multiple in fact. The separation she felt from her family, the emotional and mental abuse she suffered from her father, and most importantly, Astoria's blood curse. But she had slowly been trying to open up to Harry, allow him into a more permanent place in her life. The more she thought about the more she cursed her own feelings, it wasn't the secrets that hurt her, it was the idea that like everything else in her life, if Harry continued down this path he could vanish and she wasn't quite sure how to handle that.

Daphne had wished she could have been like her sister who had surprised everyone by adamantly stating that she wanted to stand and fight against the Death Eaters. That she wanted to make sure people who got pleasure from watching others suffer simply because of their blood-status didn't get to walk free, the courage her sister had shown had made Daphne feel small. In her heart of hearts, what Daphne had desperately wanted to do was pack everyone she cared about into a box; Tracey, Blaise, Astoria, Harry, and leave England behind for somewhere safe.

Yet even her best friend didn't share her view as she took a stand beside Harry. Daphne supposed she should have expected that. Tracey knew better than most what it was like to be looked down upon by her peers for something she couldn't control. It infuriated Daphne, she had every reason to fight, her friends, her boyfriend, her sister, and yet her heart still pounded painfully in her chest as she remembered her and Harry's stand in the forbidden forest. She didn't want to leave Harry, part of her felt like she couldn't, but she shivered as she thought of what could be coming in the future.

A knock on her door shifted her mindset as she tried to apply her Ice Queen persona to her racing mind. Though, it melted immediately as the crestfallen voice of Harry called out to her, "Hey Princess, are you sleeping?"

"No," Daphne responded softly, her voice quivering slightly.

"Can I come in?" He asked once more in such a defeated tone. Daphne cursed herself slightly as she felt a pain in her heart, even hearing Harry so worried had begun to affect her deeply. Slowly, she pushed herself off the bed as she walked to the door, taking her time as she turned the handle before allowing it to swing open. His eyes were red, and his face was tired and instantly Daphne felt racked with guilt feeling, knowing that it was her reaction to the news that had caused his degraded state, she watched as Harry lifted a basket of sugar quills as he attempted his best smile, "Hey."

"Sugar quills," Daphne said with a small smile of her own, "These are my favorites."

"I know," Harry said in a low whisper and quietly, Daphne stepped aside allowing Harry into her room.

"It's late," Daphne spoke, seeing that it was well past midnight, the light from the crescent moon shining through the old home's many windows.

"I know," Harry repeated as he stepped closer, "But I needed to see you. I- I couldn't live with myself if I let you be upset with me without us at least talking about it. I know that I should have told you what I was planning, but-"

"I'm not upset," She replied honestly, "Terrified, confused, nervous, there are so many adjectives to describe my feelings, but I'm not upset or angry."

"Daphne, I-," Harry tried to start once more but stumbled over his words as Daphne realized she was still trembling. Without another word, she felt the warmth of Harry's embrace wrapped around her as she buried her face into his neck.

"At the World Cup," Daphne started, "When you vanished to go find Astoria, I've never in my entire life felt so much pain in my heart. I didn't know what to do, and every time I helped a new group of kids to the safehouse I couldn't stop myself from thinking what if you got hurt and I wasn't around to help you?"

"When Pettigrew ran and you chased after him, even when you had run into the Forbidden Forest, I couldn't stop myself from chasing after you," Daphne admitted aloud, "I cursed myself with every step I took, but I couldn't turn away, even when I thought our souls were about to be stolen by 100 dementors, I just couldn't leave. And then, at the World Cup, I could have just called for Dobby and tried to find Astoria before grabbing Tracey and Blaise and getting myself out of there, but I stayed because I couldn't leave you behind, even though only a year ago I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"I thought not caring about anything except the people who I couldn't help but care for made me a stronger person, and ever since I've met you, you've thrown that whole World View out of order," Daphne spoke, "When I'm around you, I feel stronger than ever, and it has nothing to do with these runes on our wrist. In some ways it's nice, but in others, it's frightening. I'm terrified because I know that if you choose to go down this warpath, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from going down it with you. I'm terrified because I care too much about you to cut bait and leave, I'm terrified because I think I'm losing my mind-"

Instantly, she felt her mind melt as Harry pressed his lips against hers, his salty taste mixing so beautifully with her vanilla chapstick as he stepped forward, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the room. Daphne wasn't sure why she allowed this, having a boy, especially her boyfriend in her room at this late of an hour was bad enough, but snogging him with as much desperation as she could, was beyond improper. However, as her heels touched the side of her bed, she didn't much seem to care about proper etiquette and instead turned, making it so that it was Harry who hit her bed first.

They broke apart and Daphne now resting in his lap, her exhausted head tucked into the crook of his neck let out a tired sigh as the vibrations in Harry's throat changed into words, "When I was at Muggle School, before I came to Hogwarts, I was an ass. I'd kiss so many girls, go on so many pointless dates, and not once did I feel anything from them. But with you, every time I kiss you, every outing or date, every time I see you sneak a smile, I feel something, something I can't really explain. I'm not great with really talking about how I feel, but in the simplest terms, being around you, it makes me happy."

"That's why I'm doing this," Harry spoke, "That's why I push myself so hard. The Death Eaters, Voldemort, they nearly took everything from me once, if it hadn't been for Sirius showing up when he had, I- I don't really want to think about what could have happened to me. Every time I see Sirius or Remus talk about the last war, the pain in their eyes as they think about what they lost sends my mind into a panic. I don't want that to happen again, I want to be strong enough to protect you and everyone I care about no matter what, be it against dementors, death eaters, or the Dark Lord himself. But last year, in the Forbidden Forest, you showed me a truth that terrified me, honestly, it still terrifies me, you showed me that I can't do this alone. I know it's selfish of me, but what you just told me, about how you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from following me, it put me at ease. It put me at ease because I know that I need you, Daphne, we're a team and I need you more than you can imagine."

Daphne tightened her arms tightly around Harry's neck as she whispered, "You selfish idiot," at her words, she felt Harry return her tightness around her waist, as without a thought, a weak smile appeared on her face, "Always finding a way of dragging me into your messes."

"Daphne, you don't need to be on the front lines I-,"

But she quickly silenced Harry with a kiss that left his eyes wide in surprise, "I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend," she spoke trying to develop a light-hearted tone as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes, "I'm on the front lines, whether you like it or not, so you better take some responsibility for it and help me become strong enough to stand beside you."

She felt Harry smile against her cheeks and with an attempt at a lighthearted tone of his own Harry spoke, "Well, I guess I have no choice, do I?" Daphne pulled herself back, as she looked tenderly at her boyfriend before she rolled gently off his lap and fell into her bed. "It's pretty late" He spoke softly, "I should probably go so you can get some sleep and-"

To her own mind's disbelief, her hand reached out for Harry's grasping it firmly as she allowed the desperation she felt to echo through her voice, "Stay, please," she spoke as the fear of nightmares clouded her mind.

"Are you sure, I mean, if Tracey or-," Harry started.

"I don't care if they find out," Daphne spoke, "It's not like we're going to do anything, I just, I don't want to be alone right now."

Harry nodded, "Okay," and slowly she watched as Harry fell to the side opposite hers, resting gently above the covers to ward off all possible suspicion that he knew would embarrass her greatly if they were discovered, especially by Tracey or Astoria.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Daphne asked feeling a bit guilty for what she had asked of him.

But before she knew it, Daphne had found her head resting on his firm chest as Harry snuck his hand under the sheets gently wrapping around her shoulder as she turned further throwing an arm around Harry as well. Her icy blue eyes locked with his emerald green and she listened with a smile as Harry tucked a loose hair behind her ear and whispered gently, "Right now, everything is perfect." Softly, Daphne felt the peck of Harry's lips on her forehead, and as the comfort of her boyfriend's arms took her, Daphne finally allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

**(Michael P.O.V)**

_Dear Michael,_

_Thank you for reaching out to so promptly after the attack, had it not been for your letter telling me that you were okay, I would have truly lost my mind with worry. I read the prophet, and while the thought of what must have happened to you out there frightens me, knowing that my son was willing to put his life on the line to help people in need makes me so proud. I know that I haven't always been there for you and that you and your father share a difficult relationship, but I know that the path you have to follow is your own, and there is nothing more I can do for you than to give my advice. I know you've stated that you wanted some space, and I understand that, but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, Michael, the shop isn't the same without you around, and if you ever need either of us for anything, please know there isn't anything in this world that your father and I wouldn't do for you. He may seem a bit callous, but I know that he loves you, as do I. I hope Lord Black has kept you focused on your studies and that you've enjoyed your summer with friends, I'd love to meet them in person someday, perhaps during the Christmas Holiday? I guess, long story short, I'm proud of you Michael, and, I love you, always._

_\- Mom._

_P.S: We got your Report Card last week, straight E's with an A in potions, keep at it kiddo!_

Michael wiped the tears furiously from his eyes as he placed the letter into his trunk, struggling as he tried to desperately organize his school supplies, broom, quidditch gear, robes, and ordinary clothes. It was hard to believe the summer had come to an end, and while it had in some senses practically been hell on earth with Remus and Sirius working himself along with Neville and Harry to the bone, the results of his training had definitely borne fruit.

In the days following the attack, much had happened, but primarily, was the realization that usage of the Black Cottage in Dublin as a safehouse was forcefully eliminated as during the reunion of children with their parents, too many people had learned about the cottage's location. And the second was the relocation of Astoria to a momentary safe haven at Saint Mungos for her injuries. Yes, it was true that Astoria's injuries were not nearly as severe as they could have been, but after Sirius had informed the medical witch in charge of Astoria's case of his suspicions regarding Mr. Greengrass, the witch that had been one of those who arrived at the World Cup to tend to the wounded instantly created as many reasons for Astoria to stay at the hospital under observation for the next couple of days until the start of term. And while Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass weren't happy about it, they weren't about to publicly slander their good name by removing their daughter from 'needed' medical treatment. Honestly, Michael was impressed, he hadn't expected such a cunning idea to come from the man, but then again, he did come from a family of snakes, he was bound to pick a few things up.

"Hey," Harry called out from behind him, his entrance clearly not registering in Michael's rapidly moving mind, "Need any help packing, we gotta get to King's Cross soon."

"No," Michael said with a shake of his head, "I can handle it."

"Corner," Harry called out and instantly he heard the concern in his friend's voice shifting the tone of their conversation as Harry continued, "About this whole Order thing and fighting Dark Wizards, I know you agreed to help, but now that you've seen a battle zone first hand, I won't blame you if you back out, it's my fight, not yours after all and-"

"Did you get hit in the head or something?" Michael said cutting Harry off as he turned to face him, "I told you I was going to fight, and I'm not someone who goes back on my word. Did you give Neville this same speech?"

"He's not like you, I understand why he wants to get involved, the Death Eaters tortured his parents to a state worse than death," Harry spoke before letting out a tired sigh, "I just don't want to feel that you're putting your life on the line only because you're my friend."

"That's reason enough though isn't it?" Michael said his light brown eyes digging into his Emerald Green, "We're more than just friends Harry, we're family, if they're coming for you, they're coming for the both of us because there's no way I'm letting my brother go out there and face those demons alone." He watched as a small grin grew on Harry's face, but Michael wasn't finished yet, "But I have other reasons, mainly, it's because to _them, _I'm not supposed to exist. My mom's a pureblood witch, my dad's a mechanic, the idea of someone telling me I'm inferior just because of who my mom chose to love makes my blood boil. My family one way or another are going to be targeted in this fight, the least I can do is make sure I can defend them, even if my father's an ass, I owe him that much."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod, "Sorry, I just needed to make sure."

Michael gave a weak grin as he returned the nod, "Alright, you get one Potter, but if you ever ask me a question that dumb again, I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it on Corner," Harry said with a smirk as he reached out his hand, "Come on, let's get downstairs for some breakfast, we don't want to be late."

Michael nodded before turning to his closet, "Just let me pack my dress robes. Weird that we'd need these, but I guess Hogwarts rarely ever makes much sense. Any theories?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a shrug, "Maybe a school dance, it could be fun."

"Yeah," Michael snorted, "Coming from the only one of us in a relationship I guess you would see it that way. Though do you really need a dance, I mean, you and Daphne are already sleeping together."

"Corner I swear to god if you tell anyone, I'll hex your bits off," Harry said with a fake seriousness in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael waved it off playfully, "Your secret's safe with me. Just be glad it wasn't Tracey that Andromeda had sent to go snooping around, the whole world would have known about it by Tuesday if she'd seen you and blondie sharing some sheets."

"I was above the covers," Harry said, and Michael laughed watching his friend try to hide the blush.

"It may have started that way," Michael said with a smirk, "But it was a full-on spooning session when I walked it. I'm honestly surprised you're still alive given where your hands were resting but I guess you are known for pulling off miracles.

Harry's face was now beet red as Michael laughed tucking the dress robes carefully into his trunk before letting out a final stretch, "Alright, I'm done. Let's go get some food lover boy, I'm starving, and I know you don't want to keep your Princess waiting on the platform without you for too long."

* * *

**A/N: Man this chapter really is full of punches to the feels. Not just with Harry and Daphne, but Michael's Mom's Letter is also really beautiful and shows that while his dad doesn't really understand him, his mother does and wants him to be happy. His talk with Harry I felt was also very genuine and is showing that while Michael is normally lazy, when he puts his mind to something, he'll commit to it. As this universe is growing, more original characters are going to have to be added (Though I think that including Damyan, this next character will be the last new entry in this book), but I hope you have all grown to develop some faith in my ability to write compelling characters and not self-inserts so I hope you'll enjoy the new OC. Apart from that and the announcement up top I think I'm done here, so if you enjoyed the chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	7. Chapter VII: The Minster's Daughter

**A/N: Currently, my Beta is looking over chapters as quickly as possible, but I felt as if it's been a while since I dropped a chapter, and I particularly like this one so I did my best to go over everything as best as I could. Hopefully, there aren't any major grammatical mistakes, but if there are, I'll correct it as I re-upload the chapters. For now though, please enjoy chapter VII.**

* * *

Chapter VII: The Minister's Daughter

**(Claire P.O.V)**

"Claire! Claire! Ms. Belmont, over here! Look over here please!" She heard as she walked towards the black velvet curtain that was to act as her Portkey back to her hotel in Muggle New York. She cursed silently, continuing to wave as her jaw began to grow sore from smiling at the constant shuttering of cameras.

"We love you, Claire!" A group of girls dressed to the nines in material from her last runway screamed in admiration as she passed by, while all she wanted was to roll her eyes, she kept up her fake cheerful demeanor as she blew a kiss back at the girls who began fanning themselves from excitement.

"je t'aime aussi!" Claire returned though dishonesty laced every word, she didn't even know the girls' names, let alone have any affection for them. It's all about appearances, she reminded herself, thinking of Jacques, her agent and the closet thing she had to a brother, Just keep smiling, it'll be over soon.

Through the moments in which her eyes weren't blinded by the flashing camera light, she watched as a group of young wizards stood there drooling like a pack of dogs. She had always tried not to let it get to her, it was the standard reaction for men who came too close to her. After all, a Veela's allure was a dangerous thing, even if she was only a halfling, and though she knew better, it didn't stop the action itself from being irritating. She sighed to herself as she watched the boys tackle each other, desperately trying to get past the warded security bar that prevented their approach, Men, she thought to herself in disgust as she walked past hearing them heckle and beg for her attention, "Claire, look over here!" A boy shouted attempting to flaunt his muscular arms for her attention before another called out, "I'd do anything for you!"

"Anything?" Claire spoke with a sultry grin that hid her disgusted demeanor, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes! God Yes! Just ask for it, anything at all and I'll do it," The boy completely lost in his trance spoke.

"That's a very nice watch," Claire spoke gently placing her dainty hand on the boy's chiseled arm, "Is that gold?"

"Yes," The boy said in a hyper tone, his body trembling at her touch, "It was my father's, he gave it to me-"

"I want it," Claire spoke, her experiment now in progress as she forced down her allure, "Give it to me, maybe I'll even do a little something for you to show my gratitude."

"Here," The boy said ripping the watch off his wrist, his voice trembling in excitement, "Take it, it's yours."

Claire smiled as the boy gently lobbed the watch into her tiny hand, before shuddering inside with disappointment as the boy looked at her eagerly for a reward. Even without the allure, boys would fall all over her, doing whatever she pleased, and she hated it. Any man that couldn't think for themselves was not a man she could respect and with a glare hidden in her perfect smile, she allowed her allure to flourish once more. The boy collapsed in a puddle of his own drool from the proximity before she tossed the boy his watch back in disgust. She sighed heavily as she marched out of the view of the paparazzi and warped away with the touch of the Portkey from the Witches Weekly Summer Photoshoot at Swinburne Island and back to her reserved hotel suite at the St. Regis.

Claire groaned loudly as she fell into her bed. Her jaw was sore, her feet were in pain from the horribly uncomfortable shoes, and her feelings of self-worth were completely crushed as she had just spent nearly four hours as a prop for fashion designers. Exhausted, she face-planted onto the perfectly fluffed hotel pillow, smearing her pounds of makeup on the sheets as she groaned loudly. "Tough shoot?" She heard a male voice call out forcing her to quickly jump to her feet in shock.

"Merde!" Claire shouted before feeling herself calm down as she stared at the man before her. He was of average height with a heavily toned body, deeply tanned skin, hazel eyes, and a long rusty-blonde mane, "Christ Jacques, don't scare me like that!"

"Apologies mademoiselle," Jacques spoke with a gentle bow, "I suppose I should have knocked before entering."

"You don't have to bow," Claire spoke with a smile, "We've known each other for- how long has it been now, four years? You don't have to act so politely in private."

"Yes," Jacques spoke with a fond smile, "I suppose you're right. I remember when you were a tiny little thing only ten years old going to your first child runway back in France, how much things have changed for you, it's almost too jarring to believe."

"How much things have changed for the both of us, you mean," Claire responded with a genuine smile, the first of her long day, as she tried to recall the eighteen-year-old boy Jacques once was instead of the twenty-two-year-old man he currently was, "You've come along way from my father hiring you to be my agent just because you were resistant to my allure too. Do you remember your face when you brought Tomas to the house? You were so nervous I thought your head was going to blow.

Claire watched as Jacques smiled slightly, remembering his beau. Claire had remembered fondly the day that Jacques had brought Tomas to the house, she remembered the shocked look that had adorned his face when her father and stepmother had accepted him without a second thought and how enthusiastically they wanted to meet the boyfriend of the man they had grown so close to over the years. "How is Tomas doing, by the way? I haven't seen him since our trip to Hawaii last year." Claire asked softly.

"He's good, living the life of an Auror though, so God knows I don't sleep well at night," Jacques laughed, though Claire could tell there was some genuine concern behind the smile. However, like always, Jacques was far too kind to her and with a tender glance he spoke, "You look like you had a rough shoot though, I'm guessing more trouble with some fans?"

"Fanatics would be more accurate," Claire sighed before she felt Jacques hand resting on her shoulder as he sat beside her on the plush mattress.

"Come on, let's go," Jacques spoke softly, and Claire looked at him with confusion before he instantly answered her question, "I've done some asking around and apparently there is a place called Serendipity 3 not too far from here. Word has it that they make the best Hot Chocolate in all of New York there." Instantly Claire shot up at the mention of her favorite drink and with a smile, Jacques spoke in a teasing tone, "I thought that'd interest you, come on now, get yourself all dolled up, we still have to walk, can't just be apparating up and down the streets of New York now, can we?"

It hadn't taken any more than the motivation of liquidy-chocolate goodness to get her out of bed, and a half-hour later, she had felt a lot better as they walked the busy streets of the Big Apple, drink in hand. The cool summer breeze blew through her charmed vibrant pink hair, as she brushed one of her Dutch fish-tail braids behind her shoulder. She smiled as felt the warm presence of the hot chocolate in her to-go cup while her grey eyes danced feverishly in her sockets trying to take in the sights of the New York shopping districts. She looked up at Jacques who smiled down at her as he spoke, "Well, not a bad way to close out the summer, is it?"

"Don't remind me," Claire spoke with a groan, "I can't believe my father is making me go to Hogwarts this year. I mean, I get that the Triwizard Tournament is happening this year, but I'm not even old enough to compete. It's honestly such a pain. I wish I could just stay at Beauxbatons like normal."

"You know that you going serves a very important purpose," Jacques said as kindly as he could, "England is our closest ally and the French Minister, your father, thinks that sending you there to be in attendance of the event is a good way to show French support, especially with the bad taste many of the English have in their mouths of us from taking so long to join the first war on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I know, I know," Claire said in a grumble, "I just hate feeling like I'm being used as a prop."

"Coming from the person who chose to work as a model," Jacques said with a light-hearted grin.

"That's different, you know why I-," Claire started before she stumbled for words and sighed, "Whatever, at least Fleur will be there too. Hopefully, it won't be all bad."

Jacques shook his head, maintaining a positive attitude was something he had always tried to preach to her. There's no use being so negative about everything, it only makes doing what you have to do worse, he would always tell her, but Claire had always thought it was easier said than done. Being positive was hard when from as far back as she could remember her whole life was nothing more than runways, responsibilities, and days she would like to forget. Yet, despite the downtrodden thoughts that raced through her head, for the briefest of moments, she felt a smile crack on her face as she and Jacques found themselves before a rather large Bridal Salon.

Claire wasn't sure why she had so much of an affection for the ideas of wedding gowns and ceremonies of love. She suspected that part of it came from a desire to have something she never could. She'd sworn off love years ago. Her mother had served as a perfect motive for her resolve. She refused to allow herself to believe the lie that anyone who would actually fall for who she was rather than what she looked like. She knew the stats, courting a Veela rarely ever ended in a positive manner, one way or another, someone was bound to get used.

However, despite her cynical view, no matter how hard she wanted to crush it, a small sliver of hope still persisted that she would meet her mate. Many Veelas claim that each Veela has a match somewhere in the world, a partner who will be resistant to their allure even when at full blast, a person who would be able to see past their physical features and fall for who they were at heart. She often cursed herself for allowing those thoughts to fill her mind. The idea that somewhere out there was the person she was waiting for was unrealistic at best, and she knew better than to believe in such a fairytale-like hope. Sure, she'd already met many people resistant to her charms, but all were either family, men in happy relationships who truly loved their partner, or people who simply weren't attracted to females. All of which did little to satisfy her own requirements for a partner.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from entering the salon and despite the shaking of Jacques' head, he silently followed behind. Claire grinned sadly as she walked up and down the aisles of dresses silently wondering to herself about how in another life what dress she would pick as her own. It wasn't until she heard the light sound of crying in the distance did her wandering mind stop to focus. Slowly she approached, hiding behind a rack of dresses in order to not be seen. What she saw was a man, handsome enough with eyes like the sea looking down on a girl with long curly brown hair currently dressed in a stunning white mermaid gown trying to fan the tears from her eyes with her hand. Claire would have assumed that seeing his fiancée in her gown, while odd that he would even be there, would make him smile with joy, instead, his eyes were hollow and sad.

Claire watched as the man adjusted his suit, and instantly her eyes focused on the poor conditions of the fabric, with style patterns that she knew to be tremendously old. The jacket was worn out and fit that man so poorly that all she could assume was that it had to be a hand me down. She watched as the man's fingers rubbed against his cheap stainless steel ring before he sat down beside his wife to be and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," The girl spoke, "I shouldn't be crying, I shouldn't have even tried on the dress. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," The man whispered, his hands rubbing gently through her hair, "It's okay love. The dress may be a little pricey, but if I drop the clinic and start working at Lenox Hill instead, even with the student debt we might be able to-"

"No," The girl spoke, "Don't. You worked so hard trying to build that clinic, and I know you'd be miserable working for someone else. I-"

"I'll be happy working anywhere as long as I get to come home to you," The man spoke with a gentle smile, as he placed his hand on the woman's stomach, "And Isabella too." Claire watched as for a moment, the woman smiled as her future husband took her hand, "We'll get through this Stella, I promise, we'll find a way, with or without your parents' help."

"I love you," The woman replied simply laying her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

"I love you," He responded with a smile brighter than any Claire had ever seen from anyone before.

Quickly, Claire brushed the tears from her eyes as she walked away from the scene, her eyes only focused on the register as her heart pounded in her ears. Love, she thought to herself, the willingness to sacrifice anything of yourself to make the other person happy without a second thought, without hope for a reward. It was a feeling that Claire wished she could experience for herself one day, but seeing an example of it up close had lit a fire in her chest as she found one of the employees of the salon, "Hello miss," The man said with a smile, "Are you looking for our selection of bridesmaid gowns. If so-"

"I want to buy that woman's dress, Stella I believe is her name," She spoke firmly cutting off the man whose eyes widened in surprise from seeing a girl of fourteen make such an expensive claim, "How much is it?"

"It's a very kind gesture little girl, but I don't think your allowance money is going to be able to cover that," The man spoke in a startled and condescending tone, "If you are referring to mermaid gown we brought her to try on, I believe it's nearly fifteen-hundred-dollars."

"I see," Claire spoke, "And do you sell suits here as well?"

"We do," The man spoke taken aback by the question, "Next door is our men's wear em-"

"I'd also like to purchase a suit for Stella's fiancé as well. A nice one please, custom-tailored and everything." Claire returned with the same firmness of before, "How much would all of that cost?"

"Young Lady, that would be around two-thousand dollars, I don't think-," The man said now completely lost.

"Do you take checks here?" Claire spoke, thankful that she had researched the non-magique method of currency and banking shortly after her modeling career took off.

"Yes, I mean, of course we do, but how do you-" The man attempted to speak before Claire cut him off once more turning to Jacques.

"Please cut a check for two-thousand five-hundred dollars for this man from my account," Claire spoke firmly, Jacques simply smiled as he shrugged, opening the muggle checkbook linked to her account at Gringotts before stunning the employee by asking for the required information and signing all the needed legal documents in her stead. As the employee took the check into his shaky hand, Claire smiled, "Tell her to accessorize a bit if she would like to, and wish her the best of luck in her marriage for me."

"Wait, miss," The man called as she and Jacques began walking back towards the bustling streets of the New York nightlife, "What's your name in case they want to thank-"

"Nobody," She responded, "Tell her it was nobody," before with a happy smile, she left the bridal salon behind as they entered the crowded streets, her hand grabbing on tightly to Jacques' wrist as they wiggled their way through the crowd.

"For someone who doesn't believe in love," Jacques said with a smile, "That was an awfully nice thing you did."

"I do believe in love," Claire said with a sad smile, "Just not for me."

"You're only fourteen Claire," Jacques spoke kindly as they entered a secluded alleyway, "You'll find him one day. You just have to be patient."

Claire simply shook her head in disagreement before she forced her focus back to the scene she had just witnessed. A warm feeling filled her chest, before with a small smile, Jacques took her hand, and with one last glance for non-magiques, they apparated.

* * *

**(? P.O.V)**

"Master!" The raven-haired witch spoke lovingly as she kneeled at his feet, "I knew you'd return, we, your most loyal, we always knew you'd return. You've come to rescue us from this infernal place, just as I always knew you would. Thank you, Master! Thank You!"

"Quiet now, Bella," The cloaked figure spoke, "There is much to do before I can truly return to my power. Tell me, who among my most faithful are waiting here for their salvation?" He watched as his servant shivered from ecstasy at his touch before he whispered, "Tell me Bella, who else of my most loyal were left to rot in this hell?"

"Dolohov, Rookwood, Rabastan, and my worthless husband are all locked away in some level of this hell," Bellatrix spoke fanatically as a smile rose to her face, "Are we to free them and kill anyone who stands in our way?"

"No, Bella," The man said in a soft and raspy tone, "My strength is confined while I'm trapped in this host, and I would not like to announce my return quite yet." The man waved the wand of his borrowed body and watched as the woman beamed in awe at the conjured doppelganger that her master had created. It sat motionless in the corner in a decrepit state as the man continued to wave his wand, creating visual illusions to make it appear as if the cell had never been touched. Satisfied with his work, he once more turned to his servant and hissed, "You spoke of those trapped here, and yet, you didn't name Crouch. Did he die?"

"No," Bellatrix said with a twisted grin, "He escaped. With the help of his father, Crouch escaped, but I saw him being placed under the Imperious." He watched as Bella dropped her head low, kissing his feet, "Are we going to retrieve him, my lord?"

"We will, Bella," The man said ordering her to her feet before turning to his Imperioused Auror. The man was drenched in the blood of his former Auror companions from his orders to eliminate his co-workers. The man smiled at his handiwork, the ministry would think nothing further than the man simply being a maniac, a man who snapped from working in Azkaban, and when the illusions cast eventually faded, he would be blamed for the inmate escapes. The man knew that the ministry would sooner die before they admitted his return, all he had to do was play it safe.

As he left the cell, he turned to his Imperioused Thrall as he hissed, "Guide me to my most loyal, and I shall release them from their chains. Then show me where those imprisoned for the most heinous crimes reside, I see a perfect opportunity to bolster my forces while I'm here." With a nod, the Imperioused man began to walk, and once more he turned to his loyal servant, "Once we are finished here, take a wand Bella, we'll be paying the Crouch Family a visit."

* * *

**(Sirius P.O.V)**

Sirius rubbed his temples as he sat at the head of the dining table. The trip to Platform 9 ¾ had gone off well enough, but Sirius' mind was clouded with thoughts regarding the World Cup attack. Dumbledore had certainly voiced his complaints with the lethality of his, Remus', and Emmeline's spells, but that wasn't nearly as problematic as the information Astoria Greengrass had given to him.

Narcissa Malfoy, his cousin, had given her a warning. His mind pounded vigorously at the information, he had too many questions to count. Why had she done it? What did she have to gain? For what reason did she betray her husband's cause? And the most important one, could she be trusted? He turned to his right and watched as Remus rubbed his wrinkled forehead in concentration, while on his left, Emmeline had tried her best to give him a supportive smile. Leading had never been something Sirius considered himself good at, he wasn't a natural at it like James or Harry, but as he felt all the eyes in the room falling to him, he knew he had to say something. With a heavy sigh he spoke, "As we all know, Astoria informed us that prior to the attack on the World Cup, Narcissa Malfoy gave her a warning to vacate the World Cup arena for her own safety. This leads us to the question of what we plan to do with this information? Do we wish to assume that this was a one-time act of kindness between pureblood witches, or are we to assume there is potential for Narcissa to be of use to our cause?"

The table fell quiet as Sirius scanned the table waiting for opinions, but even the normally talkative Tonks seemed to be in a struggle for what to say. However, moments later, a voice cut through the silence, "I want to meet with her," Andromeda spoke in a shaky tone, "I need to see her."

"Dromeda," Ted spoke softly, "I know you want to believe the best of your sister, but we shouldn't act so recklessly. She may not even be a person you recognize anymore."

"I know that," Andromeda spoke painfully, "I know that it's been so long since I've seen her, I know that she hasn't written to me in years, and I know that there's a chance that I might still be dead to her. But if there's even a chance that she could join our side, I can't let it pass me by." Andromeda took a quiet breath as she clenched her fist tightly, "I already couldn't save Bella, I need to try and save Cissa, I can't do nothing again."

"It's dangerous Andy," Sirius spoke softly, "I get where you're coming from, really, I do. But to put you in direct correspondence with a Malfoy puts the Order at risk. We need to know if she's trustworthy, something that I personally find hard to believe. Not to mention we don't know her motivations behind alerting Astoria in the first place."

"She's a Black first," Andromeda spoke clenching her chest, "We owe her at least a chance to change." Sirius stared at her, his grey eyes soaking in the distress on his cousins face, "She had to know of Astoria's association with Harry. Hell, her sister is dating the Death Eater's least favorite person. She's not dumb, there's no way that she wouldn't think that Astoria wouldn't alert Harry if given the chance. She knew that by passing on that information it could foil the Death Eater's plans, yet she did it anyway. I'm not saying she's a perfect person, she's made plenty of terrible mistakes, but if that act of kindness was genuine, then we should at least give her a chance to talk."

"Andy," Sirius spoke, "What if she's playing us? We can't be too careful, especially not with her husband lurking around their house. It's not wise to-"

"What if it was Regulus?" Andromeda snapped, "What if it was your brother, and you saw that there was a chance he was changing? Wouldn't you do everything you could to save him?" Sirius flinched at her words as Andromeda continued, "I'm not asking for you to bring her here, I'm not asking for permission to divulge to her all our secrets. I just want to make sure she's safe. Malfoy or not, she's my baby sister, I can't just turn my back on her, not when she may need me more than ever."

Sirius eyed the table, each member had their head down in contemplation as Sirius racked his brain with options. Finally, he sighed as he spoke, "We'll send Kreacher. She'll recognize him and know the message is from the House of Black. We'll give her a portkey set to the Black summer home in the Lake District. The wards are ancient and won't allow anyone not from the House of Black in. That means that while it will keep her husband out, it means that only you and I will be able to enter. We'll wait there and hear what she has to say before we make our final decision. That's the best I can do, I'm sorry Andy, but I won't jeopardize anyone at this table to give out second chances to those who followed Him in the first war. I'm not Dumbledore."

"I understand," Andromeda said with a nod, "Thank you for at least giving her a chance to talk."

Sirius nodded and while the conversation had shifted to ongoing events in the Ministry, such as the Tri-Wizard tournament which they had all agreed to keep a secret for the kid's enjoyment and surprise, to any information regarding follow up attacks by the Death Eaters, Sirius couldn't allow his mind to rest. All he could hear echoing through his head was Andromeda's voice, "What if it was Regulus?" Sirius sighed to himself, _God how badly I wish it was_.

Day fell to night and Sirius found himself resting on the couch of his Master Bedroom, his head resting between his hands as the information of the meeting filled his mind. _Am I making the right call?_ Sirius thought to himself, _Does she deserve a chance? Her husband was one of them, is it possible to forgive her? Is she truly changing? Cissa, _Sirius thought to himself with a heavy heart,_ What have you gotten yourself into? _

"Knock, knock," He heard a familiar voice call out to him as her knuckles brushed gently against his door, "Can I come in?"

Sirius smiled slightly as he walked towards the door, before swinging it open. Instantly he found a pair of encapsulating violet eyes peering into his grey orbs, and with a slight shudder, he stepped aside, letting Emmeline into his room. He felt a jolt of electricity course through his body as she took his hand, guiding him towards the couch. They sat beside each other in silence, before quietly Emmeline spoke while she took his nervously moving hand into hers once more, "You're doing that thing with your hair," Emmeline spoke, "Constantly brushing it and pulling at your curls, you only do that when you're stressed, I used to see it on missions all the time. Want to talk about it?"

"Did I make a mistake?" Sirius spoke in a tired voice, "Giving Andy hope like that. Should I have squashed it and told her that we weren't meeting with Narcissa no matter what?"

"What would that accomplish?" Emmeline said softly, "Talking with Narcissa is a benefit. If Andromeda is right and she is changing, then it's a pair of eyes and ears inside the home of a prominent Death Eater. If she's wrong, at least she can be at peace knowing that she's done everything she could. But you know that already, so why are you stressing over it?"

It was quiet for a moment before with a soft voice, Emmeline broke through, "It was the Regulus comment, wasn't it?" Against his will, Sirius felt tears burning in his eyes as he remembered his brother. He remembered when they were kids, how kind he was. He remembered how when they were young he'd had always been so willing to share his toys. He remembered how he and his brother would run amuck every time their father had taken them with him on business trips. How could so much have changed so quickly, Sirius thought to himself sadly as his mind shifted to their last encounter years ago, their wands at each other's throats.

"I should have saved him," Sirius spoke in a heart-wrenching voice, "I should have been there for him. I should have taken him away from our infernal home. He was good and I let my family corrupt him while I ran away with the Potters. I failed him Em, and I'll never get the chance to save him from himself, no matter how badly I wish I could."

A shiver overtook his body as he felt Emmeline's soft hand rest atop his, "Padfoot," She whispered softly, "Look at me." Sirius felt the warmth of Emmeline's hand on his cheek as she turned his eyes to face her, "You are a good man Sirius. You're brave and you're loyal, and I know you are hurting inside, but what happened to Regulus wasn't your fault."

"I was there Sirius," Emmeline spoke, and Sirius couldn't help but remember the night he had seen his brother's marked arm, "I was there with you when you last saw him. I watched you plead for Regulus to change sides. You did what you could Sirius, you have to try and let it go."

Sirius wasn't sure what came over him. He didn't know if it was emotional exhaustion, desperation for release, or the inability to fight it any longer. But as he looked at the woman that had been by his side throughout the war, the death of Pettigrew, the foundation of the New Order, and now through his heartache of his brother, he couldn't stop himself, and before he knew it, Sirius pushed forward, his lips landing on Emmeline's as the silver-haired woman's eyes widened in shock before like his, closing in relief.

Sirius felt Emmeline push back against his lips with resolve of her own, and without a thought, he shifted, wrapping his hands beneath her legs as he lifted the two of them off the couch towards the bed. Sirius' hands rested firmly on her wrists, pinning Emmeline to the bed as he looked down upon his long-time partner and companion. His lips tingled from the sensation of their unity, and with a lost look in his eyes he whispered, "What are we doing?"

"Something we should have done years ago," Emmeline responded before without a word, she wiggled free of his grasp and slipped her arms behind Sirius' neck. Once more, Emmeline brought his lips back down to hers and a soft groan of pleasure escaped his mouth as his hands reached down towards the waistline of her skirt. Sirius hadn't remembered the last time he had felt this level of comfort, but at the moment, he didn't want to think much about it. And as he felt Emmeline tug desperately on his shirt, he smiled and allowed his mind to go blank.

* * *

**A/N: I know that we all probably were expecting the Platform 9 3/4 + Hogwarts Express chapter with the main cast, but I figured that doing a little side character development never hurts. Plus, we got some rather interesting perspectives. I know everyone already know who the ? is, but I don't know, I think it's just dramatic if I leave it a mystery haha. I also hope you like Claire's introduction, I worked really hard on characterizing her and giving a detailed layout of her world view, but there's still plenty about her to expand on. Also, it seems like Sirius and Vance took a pretty big step and now there's a plan regarding Narcissa in the works. Once again, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Goblet of Fire

**A/N: So, I don't really have much to say except for one small announcement. While I tried to PM everyone who asked the question, some were guest accounts stopping me from being able to address their concerns. The main concern being that Claire would serve as a member of a love triangle between Harry and Daphne. That will not be the case, I attempted to make it clear that Claire truly does value love during her first P.O.V chapter and it would not be like her to get involved with Harry and Daphne's relationship in a harmful way. With that out of the way, let's hop on into chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Goblet of Fire

**(Neville P.O.V)**

Neville grunted as he shoved his trunk up onto the overhead compartment of their cabin on the Hogwarts Express. He smiled as he relaxed into his seat watching while Astoria frantically opened up a Chocolate Frog before cursing, "Dang it, another Dumbledore!" Neville shook his head in amusement as he lifted his herbology book, his eyes glancing over to Michael who was distractingly moving a Knut across his knuckles, before turning back to see Daphne grinning slightly as Astoria and Harry tried to catch the now free-roaming frog.

A loud satisfied purr emerged from Loki's throat as the Kneazle caught the frog in his paws, only to hiss in displeasure as Harry forced him to give it up before exchange it for a Kneazle treat. Michael shifted gently against him, and Neville groaned slightly from a jolt of pain, "Is your shoulder still hurting?" Daphne asked in a concerned tone.

"Just a bit," Neville answered honestly, "I'm glad the cut is healing, but it just feels super sore. I can't believe the Deater got me."

"There were three of them," Michael spoke calmly, "Honestly a cut is lucky."

"I know, but somehow you got out relatively unscat-," Before he could even finish his sentence, his reflexes quickly activated catching a small vial that Daphne had tossed to him from her book bag, "Is this a pain-relief potion? Why do you carry pain-relief potions with you?"

"Why do you think?" Daphne responded with a grin, nudging her head towards Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said with fake offense, "I don't get hurt that-," but a look from Daphne had made him reconsider as he spoke, "Yeah, you know what, I guess that's fair."

The cabin door slid open and Neville turned to watch as Tracey and Blaise entered the now quickly filling compartment. Tracey and Daphne exchanged some pleasantries before Blaise sighed, "This year should be fun."

"Why'd you say it like that?" Michael asked his eyes glancing up at the Dark-Skinned boy.

He unfolded an old paper from the Daily Prophet, "For once the old bat at the Daily Prophet decided to credit everyone that helped during the World Cup attack. While it makes you, Longbottom and Potter look good, us snakes aren't going to be having a fun time in the common room when we get back to school that's for sure."

"To be fair," Daphne said with a shrug, "It's not like we weren't outcasts before. Plus with me and Flyboy here together, it wasn't going to be great either way."

"Yeah," Blaise said with a sarcastic grin, "You sure know how to make our lives easy don't you Greengrass?"

"Didn't I save your life like five months ago?" Daphne retorted with a smirk of her own.

"She's got you there babe," Tracey said with a chuckle forcing a smile on Blaise's face as he shook his head.

"You don't have to sleep in the same room as Malfoy though," Blaise said distressingly, "And speaking of the Blonde git, Tracey and I saw him on the way in. He looks a little, well, I don't know how to describe it."

"Off," Tracey spoke, "He looks off. Plus, he's walking like he had back pain. You don't think he was really one of the people at the World Cup, do you? I mean, there's no way he'd be that stupid, right?"

Neville turned and watched as Michael and Harry shared a quick glance before turning back to the conversation at hand. "Malfoy Sr. didn't look much better honestly. I've seen the man more times than I'd have liked, but I've never seen him looking so touched. Watch your backs this year guys," Blaise spoke, as he turned to look at Daphne, "You and Potter especially."

"Thanks for the heads up," Harry responded with a slight smile, "But I think I can handle Malfoy."

"I'll keep tabs on him and let you know what the git's planning, if anything," Blaise said with a shrug as both he and Tracey found a seat, "It's the least I can do anyway."

Harry nodded and Neville smiled as he looked around the growing and diverse group, but before Harry even had a chance to respond, the door swung open, and Neville had never felt as frightened in his life as he did seeing Hermione standing before them, absolutely livid. Neville swallowed hard as Hermione approached, and before he could even get a word out, Hermione began, "Really! No note! No Message! No Sign! First, there's an attack on the World Cup, and then I find out that all of my friends are involved, and then you all disappear for the next couple of days without a word. I mean I expect this lack of concern from Corner, but you all really gave me a heart attack you know that!"

"Sorry Hermione," Neville said, "Would you believe us if we said we sort of well, forgot? Because honestly, that's what happened."

He watched as Hermione looked around the room seeing that everyone's face shared the same level of guilt, outside of Blaise and Tracey who simply stood there grinning, before she sighed, "You are going to be the death of me."

"Well," Harry said with a grin as he stared at Hermione, "Next time Neville, Corner and I go risk our lives on a mission, we'll be sure to invite you."

"Why do you say that like you're certain another attack will happen," Hermione asked with a groan.

"Do you even know him, Hermione," Neville said with a chuckle as he helped Hermione to her seat, "Harry attracts trouble like a magnet does metal."

Neville watched with a smile as Hermione face-palmed before taking a deep breath and leaning back causing everyone to erupt with laughter as their gang had come to completion. And as Neville tried to contain his blush from Hermione leaning slightly into him, the whistle to the Hogwarts Express blew, and with it, Neville looked out the window as they ventured off for their next year.

* * *

**(Michael P.O.V)**

Michael felt his knees pop as he rose from the bench. He had ridden the Hogwarts Express back and forth countless times and yet, he always seemed to forget just how long of a ride it was back to the castle, and though he didn't much like to put a lot of effort into most things, he hated sitting down for long periods of time. He felt Harry's eyes turn to him as he cracked his back, Daphne's head resting on his shoulder sound asleep and Michael whispered the answer to his silent question, "Getting a snack. You guys want anything?"

He collected the sickles and knuts along with the orders before quietly, he exited the compartment. Just in time, it seemed, as Tracey had begun to unpack her deck of Exploding Snap cards. The vibrations of the train moving beneath his feet provided him a bit of comfort, even though he knew it was powered magically, feeling machines in working order brought a grin to his face, as slowly he weaved himself up the train corridor looking for the trolley.

"Hi, Michael," He heard a sweet voice call out to him, and quickly he shifted his eyes towards the voice, finding none other than Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe waving at him. _Odd, _he thought to himself, _Edgecombe's never paid attention to me before._ Michael returned the wave kindly before continuing on his trot.

He laughed to himself as he watched the Twins and Jordan in the middle of pestering the Gryffindor Chasers with some sort of new invention, forcing him to remember that he and Harry owed them reviews on the products they had allowed them to borrow over the summer, before he saw Diggory and his buddies laughing it up as a Hufflepuff that Michael believed was named Marilyn awkwardly rubbed up against Cedric's side much to his displeasure. He locked eyes with the tall seeker and chuckled as he mouthed, "Don't tell Cho."

Michael lifted his finger to his mouth, swearing himself to secrecy before finally finding the Trolley Cart. The only problem was that the one person in front of the cart was quite possibly the last person he wanted to see, Terry Boot. _"Don't let it get to you," _Harry had told him, _"You're worth 100 Terrys not to mention I don't trust Terry to watch my back, I trust you."_

With a heavy sigh, Michael approached the trolley, and instantly he felt the elbow of Boot push against his chest as he quickly turned around, "Oh, Corner, sorry about that," He said with a smirk. Michael simply rolled his eyes and he moved past only to hear Boot call out, "At least you learned your lesson. It took weeks for my body to stop hurting. Hope you liked your detention, I heard you had to scrub every toilet while Filch watched. That must have hurt, getting bossed around by a squib."

"Can I get two licorice wands, three Pumpkin Pasties, two sugar quills, and a cauldron cake please," Michael said ignoring Boot's taunts. He smiled as he paid the Trolley witch who placed the sweets kindly in a bag for him to bring back to his friends.

"So this is your new plan, you go from beating on me to ignoring me," Boot said, "And here I was practicing my spells all summer to teach you a lesson. Filch must have neutered you pretty good. Looks like I practiced for nothing, well, almost nothing, Susan didn't mind my worko-"

"Get out of my way Boot," Michael spoke, "I'm not interested in hearing you run your mouth."

"I'm not scared of you," Boot spoke in a rather irritating tone.

"You should be," Michael spoke, "Less than two weeks ago, I faced down an army of death eaters and lived. You don't even register as a threat anymore on my radar. Though if you'd like, I'll give you the first move. Your call."

Michael smirked as he watched Boot's eyes widen in shock at his words as Michael pushed him aside. "As for Susan," Michael spoke, "She made it very clear to me that we aren't friends anymore. As much of a scumbag as I think you are, she's made it obvious that she doesn't want my help. But while she can be a bit naive at times, she isn't dumb, and when she learns about what you've been doing with other girls in broom closets, I promise you, you're not going to like what comes next."

"So, you think I'm scum and yet you're not going to try and help Susan just because she hurt your feelings." Boot said trying to regain his confidence, "And here I thought you were such a good guy, didn't know you could be so cold."

"Then I guess you thought wrong," Michael said with a shrug as he brushed past Boot, a sad smile on his face as he headed back towards his group. _Sorry, Susan, it hurts less to just let it go._

* * *

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

While Hermione was glad to be back amongst friends, she couldn't help but feel like something had changed. It wasn't just physical, though she realized she was struggling more and more to keep the blush off her face every time she looked at Neville, if she had to be specific it was in their eyes. Harry, while he seemed to keep his rather playful attitude around them laughing at Michael's jokes or smiling when they played another futile game of Exploding Snaps against Tracey, his eyes look colder somehow. Yes, the would light up every time he played with Daphne's hair, or kissed her cheek, but his natural expression was so focused.

Then there was Michael. Hermione was never the tallest person around, but seeing that Michael had currently hit a growth spurt which put him now more than a couple inches taller than she was certainly made her feel quite small. His stare like Harry's looked so driven, but apart from the smiles he'd give his friends, or the teasing grins between himself and Harry, Hermione had found it hard to believe that this was still the same clown she'd known for years.

Unlike Michael and Harry, Neville's eyes remained the same, they looked happy and full of light, but below them, she saw a certain sadness a certain level of fear. He too had grown taller than her over the summer, and Hermione had to stop herself from gulping heavily as she accidentally bumped against the amount of muscle definition she felt in his arm. If she had to try to describe the Trouble Maker Trio now in three words, she'd argue for the most part it was the same, but Harry looked fiercer, Michael looked more calculating, and most distressingly, Neville looked concerned.

She looked out the window, seeing the sun setting behind the mountain range, and she took a deep breath letting herself go, before freezing at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright 'Mione?"

She turned to see Neville staring at her kindly, and for a moment, his eyes shone so brightly that she assumed she must have not truly seen what she had before, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Neville said with a small smile, "I was just worried, you look like you fell into a trance there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking, I-," She started but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to really get into her observations.

"Thinking about what?" Neville asked his face full of patience.

"N-nothing, really, just- You, Harry, and Michael all look a bit different from last year is all," Hermione said trying not to lie but not admit the entire truth.

"Well, I'd hope so," Michael said with a teasing grin, "It would suck if we did all that training with Sirius and Remus for nothing. Especially for Neville, he worked harder than I ever have in my life."

"Something tells me that isn't too high of a bar to jump over," Harry said with a comical grin.

"Aw, shut it, Potter," Michael said with a grin, "But I mean it's true, have you seen Nev's muscles now, I mean, you could grind meat on those abs."

Hermione felt a blush rising to her face as she saw Neville look in embarrassment, the only sound in the room being Michael and Harry's snicker before the two boys groaned in mild pain as Tracey and Daphne pulled their ears, "Stop doing things to embarrass them," Tracey said with a grin, "Hermione's too innocent to hear about Neville's abs"

"Right, right," Harry said with a grin being free from Daphne's grasp, "Sorry about that."

"I hate you guys, you know that," Neville muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah buddy, we hate you too," Harry and Michael responded in a way the frighteningly reminded her of Fred and George.

"It's true though," Hermione said in a quiet voice, "You look good Neville, I'm sure you'll make the Quidditch Team if you tried out this year."

"You think so," Neville said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "You too- I mean- Not about the Quidditch Team, I meant about you looking good- I mean- Hey is that Hogsmeade coming into view!" Neville quickly finished trying to stop his rambling.

_He thinks I look good? _Hermione thought to herself nervously, staring out the window once as she saw the station coming into view. Quickly, she did her best trying to shake the thought from her head, _He was only saying that to be nice. _She scanned her uniform up and down searching for any imperfection before she heard Daphne say with a teasing grin, "You know that your tie is supposed to be tight around your neck right, Flyboy?"

"I kinda like it better this way Princess," Harry said with a warm smile, "It's more comfortable and all that."

"I honestly have no idea how you get away with keeping your uniform all unorganized," Daphne said shaking her head in amusement.

"Getting away with things is kinda my specialty," Harry replied with a smile before turning to the overhead compartment, "Need anything from your trunk before dinner?"

"No, I got everything I need in here," Daphne said as she patted her bag, "Come on, let's go get a carriage before we're forced to share one with Malfoy."

"Don't say such terrible things," Harry said with a face of played-up horror, "With my luck, it might actually happen.

Quickly Daphne took his hand and started heading towards the train exit with Astoria quickly shuffling behind them, and Hermione smiled as she watched Tracey shake her head, "They are so cute together part of it irritates me."

"You didn't have to share a house with him," Michael said with a grin, "Before they went on their date, I've never seen anyone so love-sick. It was pretty gross."

Tracey laughed but Neville simply grinned, "I can't wait until you get a girlfriend and we can all make fun of you."

"Good news is with my luck," Michael said, "That may still be pretty far off. Although Potter and Blondie have a point, I definitely don't want to have to share a carriage with Malfoy, let's get moving." Hermione watched as Michael set his owl free before the rest of them marched to catch up with Harry, Daphne, and Astoria.

The light summer breeze felt good on her skin as she walked beside Neville and the group towards the end of Hogsmeade where the carriages awaited them. She stopped however as she watched everyone aside from Tracey and Blaise freeze up. "Is something wrong?" Hermione called out in confusion.

"Can you not see them?" Daphne spoke her voice laced with confusion and a hint of fear.

"See what?" Tracey asked.

"The black horses pulling the carriage," Astoria spoke with a heavy gulp.

"What horses?" Blaise asked.

Quickly Astoria smacked herself on the head, "Of course, I remember what these things are. It was in the book you gave me for Christmas last year Harry. They're Thestrals, they can only be seen by-," Astoria then stopped herself before Daphne rested her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, "They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

Hermione felt her blood run cold, not about the magical creature apparently standing before her, though that in itself was interesting, it was the fact that nearly everyone present in their group could see something that witnessing a death was a prerequisite for. "So, all of you have seen-"

"Yeah," Neville said, "At the World Cup, Michael and I, we saw-"

"Pettigrew, last year," Daphne spoke, "Harry and I watched his execution."

Hermione looked sadly at the twelve-year-old girl trembling beside her sister before seeing Harry kneel down in front of her, "Astoria," He spoke softly, "The person who attacked you at the World Cup, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe okay? I promise."

Slowly Astoria nodded, breaking free of her trance and instantly Hermione understood why the feeling in back at the Hogwarts Express had felt so different. They weren't just students anymore, they were all survivors of a battle, a sensation that Hermione couldn't hope to understand. The warm embrace of Neville's hand had shocked her system back into reality as she turned to face him, "We're okay Hermione, don't worry too much, alright?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded before she, Neville, Michael climbed into the carriage before Michael called out, "Potter, you coming, or are you riding with your bunkmate?"

"Corner, I swear to god-," Harry started.

"Bunkmate?" Tracey said with a comically sinister grin on her face.

"I'm gonna kill him," Daphne said.

"I might just beat you to it," Harry responded, though he didn't look nearly as intense as Daphne's.

"No Michael," Tracey spoke, "Please do go on about this bunkmate business. I'm dying to know."

Daphne sighed as she shook her head, "Tracey's not going to let up until I tell her, it'll be less embarrassing if you aren't there to tease." Hermione watched as Harry smiled down at Daphne.

"I hate abandoning you like that Princess, but I think it's for the best," Harry said with a smile, "Meet up after dinner?"

"What kind of question is that?" Daphne responded squeezing Harry's hand and turning to face her friends, "Okay so what happened was-"

But before Hermione could hear the story, Harry had hopped into the carriage where Michael grinned sheepishly, "Whoopsie, sorry for letting it slip."

"I swear if you weren't my best friend I'd give you the Malfoy treatment," Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on, mate," Michael said with a grin, "Don't be that way."

"You are so lucky that I like you," Harry said with a chuckle which stole a grin from Neville's lips as well. _For how serious they seemed on the train,_ Hermione thought to herself with a light smile, _They still act like their old selves, at least that hasn't changed._

The ride to the castle, for the most part, was filled with laughter, something Hermione desperately needed after understanding what had really happened during the World Cup. She smiled as she told them about her summer adventures before they soon found themselves at the entrance of the great stone castle, "It's good to be back," Michael had said with a warm smile before turning to Harry and Neville, "I hope you are both ready to cause some mayhem this year."

"And here I thought you hated dumb questions," Harry said with a smirk.

"Why do I have a feeling that I don't really have a say in it," Neville said, those his negative remark was masked but a genuine smile.

"I'm sure you boys can talk about pranking later," Hermione said, trying to keep her demeanor away from being one that encouraged such reckless behavior, "Right now we need to get to the Great Hall, we don't want to be walking in halfway through the sorting ceremony."

"Ugh," Michael spoke, "What a pain, I hate the ceremony, I doubt it's going to be as interesting as when Harry Potter magically appeared."

"Just stop complaining already," Hermione said with a small chuckle, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

The Great Hall presented Hermione with an overwhelming sense of homecoming. The four long tables that seemed to stretch infinitely brought a smile to her face as she stared up at the Eagle banner that rested atop her House's Table. The thrill of a new year full of learning sent her heart into a rapid pace as she looked at the professors lined up at their table. Except, there was one chair that was empty, the chair of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Oi, Harry," Michael whispered, "Who do you think is teaching Defense this year?"

"Does it matter?" Harry said with a shrug, "I mean, Remus already gave us our routines until Christmas."

"I mean, I know that," Michael responded, "But if the professor's like Snape, it's definitely going to make the class suck."

"I don't think anyone could be as bad as Snape," Harry said shuddering, before he saw Astoria walk up behind him, "Anyways, gotta go, I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye," Hermione said as she waved to her friend while Michael gave a playful salute.

Neville cleared his throat, "I have to get going too. I'll talk to you later Michael, Hermione."

Sheepishly Hermione waved towards the Hufflepuff boy as Michael grinned. Hermione looked at him questioningly as she spoke, "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Michael said, "I just think your crush on Longbottom is kind of cute."

"I don't have a-" Hermione started before Michael shrugged.

"No need to get so defensive about it," Michael spoke calmly, "I won't say a word, teasing won't really help either of you so there's no point."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Michael said with a smirk, "Come on, let's find a seat, sortings about to begin."

Ten minutes into the sorting and Hermione couldn't help but shake her head in displeasure as Michael's face had fallen to the table, a light snore filling the air as not even the thunderous applause of the new sorting could wake him. Suddenly though, the weather changed and instantly Michael sat up with a look that frightened her. Quickly she watched as Michael locked eyes with Harry and Neville who too shared a look of confusion on their faces.

"What- what's wrong?" Hermione asked a tight feeling in her chest.

"You don't feel that?" Michael spoke, "It's crazy magic, not on the levels of Dumbledore, but pretty high."

The door creaked open, and Hermione quickly shifted her head towards the entranceway of the Great Hall. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as the man lifted his wand to the charmed ceiling, fixing the weather before he marched in the room. It was an old man, not as old Dumbledore, but still quite old judging by his dark grey, grizzled hair. His face looked as if it had been roughly carved from wood, and scars seemed to cover every inch of his visible body. A large chunk of his nose was missing as well as his leg which was seemingly replaced by a wooden prosthetic of sorts with a clawed foot. But most disturbingly, while one of his eyes was small and dark, the other was a vivid electric blue, and Hermione watched in horror as it rolled to the back of his head before zipping around back to the front of his face.

"What is he?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky.

"Shot in the dark," Michael said with a smirk, "I think that man's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he'll get around to explaining it himself," Michael said his smirk still showing, "Looks like DADA isn't going to be boring after all though."

* * *

**(Michael P.O.V)**

Michael watched in intrigue as Mad-Eye walked down the center aisle towards the staff's table. He had heard from Tonks that Mad-Eye was the headteacher at the Auror Academy but was recently let go by the ministry due to his paranoid behavior. While part of Michael was thrilled that against all odds, a professor that was probably as capable as Remus to teach DADA was found, another part held some concern, _After all_, he thought to himself, _If he wasn't stable enough to teach Aurors why would Dumbledore hire him to teach kids?_

"Alastor," Dumbledore spoke with a warm smile, "It's good to see you old friend."

"It's good to see you aren't dead yet Albus," Alastor spoke, "Still drinking out of open goblets though it seems."

"Perhaps I simply have more faith in people," Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"A foolish mistake," Mad-Eye retorted before his magical eye turned to Snape, "Especially with less than trustworthy people always afoot."

"I understand your concerns," Dumbledore spoke, "But this is hardly the place to discuss them. Please take your seat, I believe we have more guests arriving shortly."

_More guests? _Michael thought to himself, but before he could even have a moment to theorize, the doors to the Great Hall opened and out walked three men, men that he recognized. The first was obviously the minister, his Lime-Green hat confirmed all suspicions of that. Following behind him was a man that Michael had seen briefly at the game, it took him a while, but eventually, it clicked, Bagman was his name. Finally, the last member to enter was a man Michael had seen the year before. His skull-like appearance, neatly parted grey hair, and toothbrush like mustache were remarkably memorable features as he recalled, _Barty Crouch. _Though that wasn't the end of the mystery as Crouch held an ancient-looking object carefully out in front of him.

_A goblet? _Michael thought to himself, though it was like no Goblet he'd ever seen before. It was made of wood, though it resided in a large jeweled casket, and unlike any other cup he'd seen before, this one wasn't filled with liquid, but instead burned with a furious blue flame. _What is that? _He pondered.

"Ah Cornelius, Ludovic, Bartemius," Dumbledore spoke in a grandfatherly tone, "Thank you for your timely arrival, I hope the voyage wasn't too difficult."

"Well, as you can imagine Albus," Cornelius spoke in his normal self-important tone, "Travelling with the burning Goblet can be quite difficult, though I suppose we made it here alright."

"Excellent," Dumbledore spoke, before with a wave of his wand, a large podium appeared before him, and gently Dumbledore nodded, "If you'd be so kind Bartemius, please rest the Goblet and relieve your arms."

The mustachioed man complied carefully dropping the Goblet before removing the jeweled casket. Clamoring erupted among the students, as many shared looks of either confusion or excitement before the Ministry officials took a seat and Dumbledore spoke, "As many of you seem to be aware, what rests before is is the impartial judge known as the Goblet of Fire."

"The Goblet of Fire?" Michael heard Hermione say in a questioning tone, "I didn't read about that in Hogwarts a History."

"The reason we have been granted with such a treasured artifact is that Hogwarts has been chosen to be the location of the Triwizard Tournament!" Instantly, Michael shot Harry a questioning look, but Harry simply shrugged back looking equally lost, "For those who may be unaware, the Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest, held between the Three Largest Schools in all of Europe. It is designed to test the magical ability, intelligence, and courage of each school's representative."

"And now, to introduce the two schools that will be competing against ours, we will begin with our friends from across the pond, please welcome the students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Head Mistress Madame Maxime!"

For the third time this feast, the door swung open and instantly an overwhelming presence of perfumes and the clicking of heels filled the room, as an army of rather beautiful girls with long hair and pale blue dresses entered the hall. While each girl was remarkably pretty Michael noticed that many of the eyes were focused on one girl, in particular, a woman with long silver hair who caused men to drool as she walked by. _What's going on? _He thought it himself, _Why do I feel so light-headed?_

He turned to Hermione, hoping for some answers, but instead, she saw an equally perplexed if not irritated look on her face. He quickly glanced up at Harry but realized that he, unlike Ron who was sitting beside him, or Dean, Harry seemed perfectly fine. Not knowing what else to do, he lifted his hand slowly towards his mouth before biting down hard, shocking himself out of his trance as he looked around.

He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but as he saw a river of drool pouring out of Boot's mouth he felt disgusted with himself for falling for whatever it was that was affecting Boot. "What the hell happened?"

"Michael are you alright?" Hermione asked, "A second ago you looked dazed and now your hand is bleeding."

"I'm fine," Michael whispered, "At least I think I am. I can't explain it really, it felt like I was just exposed to a giant cauldron of Amortentia, I've never felt anything like that before."

"There's no way," Hermione spoke, her eyes opening in realization, "I think that girl, the one with the silver hair in the center, I think she's a Veela."

"That would explain a lot," Michael said lifting his wand to his hand performing a basic healing spell to stop the bleeding, "I guess that explains why it's not affecting the girls, but why does Harry seem immune to it?"

Before Michael could even continue down his train of thought, his eyes opened as a remarkably large, but rather beautiful woman entered the room. One look at Hagrid's enchanted face had confirmed his suspicions, the lady was a giant, or at least, a half-giant. Slowly, Dumbledore stepped down from his podium, heading to meet the Headmistress, and politely, he bowed kissing her hand in traditional french fashion before standing up and smiling, "It seems we have one more guest from France," Dumbledore spoke with a smile, "This year our school will be joined by the Daughter of the French Minister for Magic, Claire Belmont."

Michael flinched as he felt Hermione tightly grab his arm, "What's got you so excited? She'll probably be just like Malfoy. A spoiled rich girl."

"I don't know about spoiled," Hermione said, "But she is a teen model for Witches Weekly."

"Why do you know that?" Michael said with a scrunched brow before being slapped upside the head.

"I am a girl you know?" Hermione snorted, "Just because I don't obsess over it like Brown doesn't mean I don't have a subscription."

"Okay, I guess but-," However, before Michael could continue, he once again noticed the glossy eyes look that had taken over the room before return as from beyond the Great Hall's door emerged a rather beautiful girl with vibrant pink hair done in two distinct and complex looking braids with rather focused gray eyes that seemed perfectly clear.

Slowly, Michael lifted his hand to his mouth, preparing for the worst, but as Claire walked through the halls, he didn't feel the effect of the charm. He felt Hermione peering at him before he simply shrugged, "Nope, nothing. I mean, she's beautiful and all, but I don't feel the same pull."

"Strange, neither does Harry," Hermione spoke, "Neville seems immune too," she finished though Michael could hear the clear relief in her voice.

Michael watched as Fudge waddled down to meet the girl extending his hand politely, "It's a pleasure to have you at our school this year Ms. Belmont, I hope you have an excellent time at Hogwarts."

"I will certainly try," Claire spoke and instantly, the superiority in her voice had struck a nerve with Michael.

Yet, before he even had a chance to speak, he watched in horror as the Beauxbatons students began walking towards their table, assimilating themselves within their ranks. He watched in severe un-amusement as Claire walked right past the Ravenclaws and sat between the group of Pale Blue Robes, almost as if she believed herself too good to associate with the Hogwarts students, "See," Michael spoke beneath his breath, "What did I tell you, another Malfoy."

"Maybe she's just nervous," Hermione spoke, "New school and a ton of unfamiliar faces, I'd be wanting to sit around the people I knew too."

"Whatever," Michael huffed turning away as he looked up at Dumbledore who once more prepared to speak.

"Now, from Bulgaria, please welcome the students from the Durmstrang Institute." Suddenly, the sounds of marching echoed through the air, and before Michael could even adjust, an army of students dressed in bright red robes with black fastenings filled the aisles of the Great Hall. In the center of it all a tall and thin man, with a rather unctuously cheerful demeanor entered the room. He smiled, but it filled Michael with the chills as his blue eyes remained cold and unmoving. Beside the man was a boy who looked no older than Astoria with curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes but he couldn't focus on the young boy as his eyes were fixated upon the tall man who looked around the room presenting his bright yellow teeth.

Michael couldn't believe it, but as he saw the disgusted look on Snape's face, he found himself agreeing with the Potions Masters, and while Dumbledore didn't look so concerned, the fact that Michael had seen Harry scratching his scar didn't leave him with warm feelings in his stomach. However, the room became dead silent as from behind the rest of his class, a boy Michael instantly recognized entered the room, and while a flurry of excited whispers erupted, Michael just stared in confusion, _So, Krum's here too. Looks like this year is going to be an interesting one, that's for sure._

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like the gangs all here. Honestly, I know a lot of people aren't really a fan of Hermione's bossy attitude, but I do like parts of her character and I feel that if done properly she can be an amusing character. I loved writing her and Neville's banter as it is so different from the confident chatter between Harry and Daphne. Apart from that, I don't really have anything else to say, don't want to spoil any mysteries after all. If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	9. Chapter IX: Start of Term

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be honest, I think in my rush to get these chapters out, I end up kicking myself more and more, as, over time, I think of new ideas I want to add into the story and I feel like I missed the perfect time to incorporate it earlier in the story to make the moment more memorable. So I think, for now at least, while I love being able to deliver quick updates for all of you, I think they are going to come to a major stop for a while. I will still be working on the book of course, and hopefully, I'll be able to continue writing in a timely manner, but I think I'm going to complete writing this book before positing another chapter. That way I feel I can go back and add things instead of fisting them in through flashbacks or exposition. I hope you can understand and that I'll continue to have your support. If anyone who is an author themselves is available, I'd love to be able to use someone to springboard ideas off of and make sure my writing only improves with time. I appreciate every single bit of support you guys give me and I want to make sure I deliver you all the best content I can. I hope you all understand this, and at the very least, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter IX: Start of Term

**(Astoria P.O.V)**

Astoria had felt the tension in the room like gravity. Each girl seemed to glare menacingly at the Beauxbatons Front-Girl, while each boy with hopes of getting a girlfriend this year stared venomously at the Bulgarian super-star. Harry being one of the exceptions to both, being neither affected by the silver-haired girl or angry with Krum. In fact, what Astoria saw in Harry's face was a satisfied smirk, and a flaming desire in his eyes to hopefully get a chance to fly with him and test his skills.

She, however, was focused on another member of the Durmstrang party, the curly-haired blonde she'd met the night of the World Cup. While that night certainly contained its share of horrors, meeting Damyan was certainly a highlight of the event, _So that's what he meant about seeing me again real soon, _Astoria thought to herself, _He does have a flair for theatrics, I'll give him that._

She watched as the boys of the Durmstrang Institute dispersed towards the Slytherin table, and Astoria nearly choked on her water as she watched Malfoy of all people move for someone else. However, Damyan broke from the group and Astoria felt her eyes widen in confusion as the boy took a seat beside her at the Gryffindor table. As they locked eyes, a large smile formed on his face and she watched as the look of sheer relief flooded his body, "Oh thank goodness you're okay," the boy said softly, "I heard about the attack and I was afraid something had happened to you, but sending mail is a bit difficult when I only know your name."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I got out of there relatively unharmed," Astoria said with a smile, "You're really slick though, when you said we'd meet again sooner than I thought, I definitely didn't think it'd be like this. Why didn't you tell me there was a huge tournament that was going to happen?"

"It never really came up," Damyan said with a laugh, "Plus, we're way too young to compete anyway."

"What do you-," Astoria started but the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat shifted her focus to the bearded Headmaster.

"Now that all our guests have arrived," Dumbledore spoke, "Allow me to explain the TriWizard Tournament in its simplest terms. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Pass," Harry said beneath his breath which caused Astoria to chuckle beneath her breath.

"While I am certain that many of you will be willing to put your name forth for the sake of competition, I must inform you that only those wizards of age will be allowed to compete!" Dumbledore spoke to the boos of the crowd. Many of whom clearly seeking the fame the competition provided the victor.

"Sweet," Harry said with a grin, "Saves me the trouble of finding an excuse not to compete."

"Each school will be represented by a single champion," Dumbledore began silencing the crowd, "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire. Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet, aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. On Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those of age who are capable and wish to compete."

"For now though," Dumbledore continued, "I believe I have kept you all waiting long enough, let the feast begin!"

Instantly the piles of food erupted onto the table, and with joyful glee, she and Harry quickly reached for the food as she watched Damyan politely lift the food onto his plate, taking his time with every bite. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Astoria slowed herself despite her hunger feeling insatiable, and with a smile, she spoke, "So, what year are you in?"

"Second year," Damyan said kindly, "You?"

"Second year," Astoria said with a grin, "Looks like we'll be having some classes together."

"So who's this, Short-Stack? Your boyfriend?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no," Astoria snapped back her face ballooning once more.

"Awe, that's a shame," Damyan said with a grin, "And here I thought things were going so well."

Harry laughed as Astoria elbowed each of them in the side, "Sorry, sorry." The two said in unison.

"Really, I apologize," Damyan spoke in a formal manner, "I was just making a joke. I would like to get to know you better though, especially seeing as you're my only friend at this school."

"What about the other Durmstrang kids?" Astoria asked questioningly, "And there's no need to be so formal, we are friends right?"

"Oh yes, I apolo- sorry," Damyan said catching himself, "Manners have kind of been drilled into me from a young age. Being the minister's child makes me a public figure and making any mistakes would reflect poorly on my father. It's really important that I'm always on my best behavior as the world certainly hasn't forgotten about Grindelwald and Durmstrang has certainly garnered a bad name which reflects poorly on my country."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure," Astoria responded sympathetically, "But you didn't really answer my first question."

"Oh yeah," Damyan said scratching his head, "I guess you could say it's because I don't really fit in over there. I mean, Durmstrang is a great school, but it's very, Militaristic. We have classes like charms and herbology, but mostly it's just martial magic, and I don't really care much for fighting." Damyan smiled sadly, "I just never think fighting is the best first option, I know it's necessary sometimes, but Durmstrang teaches the attack first, ask questions later method. A pacifist like me isn't really liked much over there."

"That sounds awful," Astoria spoke, "But if you don't like martial magic, what do you do at your school all day."

"I draw," Damyan said with a bright smile, "I really like art. Photography, Drawing, what do the Mundane, I mean muggles call them- ah motion pictures, I'm a big fan of those too."

"My sister likes art," Astoria said remembering Daphne's doodles when they were kids, "But it was more of an absent-minded thing. Why do you focus so much on drawing?"

"Because a good painting can live forever," Damyan said with a smile, "The world always seems so focused on destroying things, I want to make something that's permanent."

Astoria smiled, she didn't know much about art, but she liked seeing the look in her friend's eyes as it lit up like the stars in the night sky, "Would you show me sometime. Some of your art I mean. Daphne's always telling me I should try to appreciate higher art forms, but most of the time they're just soooo boring."

"I have a cartoon collection you might enjoy," Damyan said with a chuckle, "Though the speech bubbles are all in Bulgarian so I'll have to translate."

"I love cartoons!" Astoria said with a smile, "My favorite one's Ned the Niffler. He's an animagus that-"

"Always gets in trouble for stealing shiny things from people," Damyan finished, "I used to love that one too. Ned the Niffler was actually the first real thing I drew, though I mostly traced it because I was just starting out. It's too bad the main artist died a few years back. But that's what I mean about good art lasting, people remember Ned the Niffler even though the artist is gone."

"Yeah, I kinda get it now," Astoria said with a smile, "Now I'm kinda excited to see your cartoons, maybe you have the next Ned."

"I don't know if I'd say that," Damyan said shyly, "But I'll gladly show you what I've got."

Astoria felt Harry looking down on her with a slight grin and with her ballooned face she turned to face him, "What's so funny, huh Harry?"

"Easy there Short-Stack," Harry said with a smile, "I'm just glad to see you making some friends, no need to try and poke my eye out."

"I'm sorry," Damyan spoke responding before Astoria even had a chance to reply, "But are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and all of that?"

Harry smiled as he brushed aside his hair revealing his scar, "So I've been told."

"Oh wow!" Damyan spoke, "If you have the time, could I draw you and then have you sign it. I bet it would be one of my best works and-"

"Don't give him a bigger head," Astoria said teasingly, "He's already insufferable enough."

"Tell me how you really feel why don't you," Harry said with a laugh as he ruffled Astoria's hair, "Tell you what though, if you really want a great panting, you should paint whoever wins the Triwizard Tournament. I'm not big into being photographed, but I'll see if I can talk whoever wins into giving you their autograph instead."

"That would be awesome," Damyan said with a smile, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Just Harry's fine," Harry said brushing it off, "Any friend of Astoria's a friend of mine."

"R-right, thank you then, um- Harry."

"Even the Minister's son of another country stumbles around you," Astoria said with a chuckle, "Honestly is there anywhere you aren't famous."

"It's a blessing and a curse Short-Stack," Harry said with a chuckle, "Trust me."

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

The cool summer breeze filled the top of the Astronomy Tower as Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne's waist, the two silently overlooking the castle grounds eclipsed by the night sky. Harry smiled as he ran his thumb across the back of his girlfriend's hand, "Didn't think you'd be up for sneaking out after dinner, Princess," Harry said with a chuckle. "Really didn't think you'd have it in you."

"Oh please, Flyboy," Daphne said with a chuckle, "Even I can bend the rules a little bit. It's not an exclusively Gryffindor trait after all. Though I will admit that you seem to have a propensity for doing it."

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile, "It is what I do best. When I was younger, Tonks and I would get into so much trouble with Andromeda because we'd always be sneaking out of the house for late-night snacks." He grinned sheepishly, "It took us a while before we were any good at it though. Having a cloak of invisibility definitely makes things easier."

Daphne grinned as she leaned further into him, "Before I met you, I didn't really get into much trouble. Even with Tracey, the worst we ever did was sneak into a Weird Sisters concert. We later found out it was a charity event and we didn't have to pay in the first place, but Tracey sort of forgot that detail."

Harry snickered to himself before he dared to ask, "Speaking of Tracey, how was the carriage ride up to the castle?"

"Don't ask," Daphne said with an exhausted look, "That girl's relentless. Sometimes you'd think she forgets she has a boyfriend of her own to bother."

"I'm sure she didn't forget," Harry said with a laugh, "But I can't really blame her all that much, we are the most interesting couple at Hogwarts after all. You're welcome for that by the way," Harry finished with a teasing grin.

"Oh please," Daphne said with an equally amused laugh, "I carry the interest in this relationship. Nobody's ever asking about what you're getting up to after all. I, on the other hand, have to play two-thousands questions with Tracey about if my virtue is still intact."

"And, is it?" Harry said with a laugh before feeling a smack on his bicep.

"What part of first boyfriend escaped your memory, you dolt," Daphne said flicking him gently on the forehead, "Honestly Flyboy if that smirk wasn't so damn charming I'd smack it off your face."

"You think I'm charming," He replied with a grin, "You really are getting better at this complementing thing."

"Shut up Flyboy," she said in a warm tone as Harry rested his head gently atop hers.

"Speaking of charmers," Harry said with a distant look, "How are the Durmstrang Students, their headmaster doesn't seem like the most pleasant person."

"Given that most of them seemed to take a liking to people like Malfoy, I'm not a fan," Daphne spoke with a shudder, "Krum was fun to watch though, Draco invited him to play Quidditch and Krum shut him down flat. It was pretty entertaining."

"You speak so highly of him," Harry said with a laugh, "Should I be jealous?"

"I already have the future best Seeker as a boyfriend," She spoke with a smile and Harry grinned looking down into her blue eyes, "Don't see why I'd want to downgrade." Harry laughed as Daphne gently grabbed his low hanging tie, "But I'll admit, I was glad to see you not drooling over our French guests like most of the male students."

"I already have the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world as my girlfriend," Harry mimicked, "Why would I want to downgrade?"

"Good answer," Daphne spoke with a musical laugh.

Harry leaned down quickly catching her lips before breaking apart with a smile, "It looks like this year's going to be full of excitement though," Harry said, "With the TriWizard Tournament and Mad-Eye here, it might be even crazier than last year."

"Please don't sound so excited about that," Daphne spoke. "Wherever there's anything even remotely crazy, you always find a way of getting involved."

"I solemnly swear I won't get into anything too crazy, Princess," Harry said, "Plus, I'll be spending my free time helping you and Astoria with some spellwork, or causing some minor mayhem with Corner, I won't really have time to get up to anything too insane."

"I guess that's the best I can expect," Daphne said softly before taking a short pause, "Harry, it's getting kind of late, we should probably get back to the common rooms before they send a scouting party to find us."

"Ten more minutes?" Harry said softly squeezing her gently.

"Okay," Daphne spoke turning to lay across Harry's lap, "Ten more minutes."

Ten minutes had never passed so quickly, but as Harry watched Daphne's head began to wilt, he smiled helping her to her feet before they soon found themselves beneath the cover of his dad's invisibility cloak. _I wonder if mom and dad ever did this? _Harry thought fondly to himself as he placed his wand on the Marauder's Map and watched it unfold. "He seems so carefree," Daphne spoke, "But Sirius is a genius, Remus and your dad as well I suppose. The number of hours it must have taken to craft something like this, it's almost staggering to think about."

Harry grinned as Daphne finished in a less than impressed tone to herself, "And then to use all this potential to simply not get in trouble from their pranks. It's honestly unbelievable."

"That's true," Harry said with a slight whisper, "But it does make sneaking out to see you after hours a lot easier. Guess my old man's still looking out for me, huh?"

Daphne smiled gently as Harry felt himself take her hand in his, before together, crouched beneath the silver-translucent cloak, they silenced their footsteps and left the tower. Harry couldn't help but feel amused as he watched Daphne's eyes open at the number of secret passages his father and friends had discovered at their time in Hogwarts, and his laughter became hard to contain as he turned to face Daphne's shocked expression at finding their way towards the dungeons in record time.

"You know Princess," Harry whispered, "There is a broom closet nearby if you want to share one more parting gift."

"Will you stop looking so smug," She hissed back shaking her head, "Honestly Flyboy you're-"

But before he could finish, Harry quickly leaned over beneath his cloak stealing a kiss from her lips, snickering quietly under his breath as he saw Daphne's wide-eyed expression and heavy blush on her face as she found herself gently pinned against the wall, "Sorry," Harry whispered with a smirk, "Couldn't wait."

"I-idiot," Daphne spoke trying desperately to cool her expression as Harry took her hand once more, trying to quickly make it to the Slytherin Common Room, knowing that Tracey would probably sound the alarms if Daphne hadn't returned soon. Harry had honestly forgotten how cold, dark, and damp the lower part of the castle not being used as a classroom was. Goosebumps formed quickly upon his skin as they descended closer and closer while he strained his eyes to see. They walked quietly through the dark passage was before he heard Daphne whisper, "Hang a left here."

Harry nodded, but suddenly he stopped, and instantly, his hand reached for his forehead gripping his scar tightly as he found himself before previously mentioned broom closet. "Flyboy are you-," Daphne started, but before she could continue, Harry quickly placed his hand over her mouth, lifting a single digit to his lips quieting his Princess as he carefully flicked his wand out getting into a ready position before he reached once more for his map, awaiting whoever was inside the closet.

The scar didn't hurt as it had in the presence of the Dark Mark during the World Cup, but it still burned slightly beyond a ticklish feeling. _Snape and Karkaroff? _Harry thought to himself as he glared in confusion towards the map, _Why would they-_

"Don't you feel it, Severus?" A man with a rather thick accent spoke, "The burning on your arm, he's coming back, I just know he is."

"I don't have time to speak of such foolish nonsense with you," Harry heard Snape snarl, "I have classes to prepare for in the morning."

Quickly Harry reached his rune inscribed hand to meet Daphne's prepared for the worst, knowing that together they would have the strength to at the very least escape if things went south. The door opened and Harry's eyes turned into a glare as he saw the Dark Mark, moving like a snake across the Durmstrang Headmaster's forearm.

Harry felt his blood boiling at the visual of the Dark Mark, his wand being gripped tightly in his hand. Sirius had spoken about how he had heard rumors of Karkaroff's avoidance of prison by forfeiting Death Eater names, but the story the Durmstrang Headmaster had pleaded was the one of the Imperious Curse. However, Harry didn't care much for excuses, whoever wore the brand, in his eyes, was an enemy. He snarled lowly as Karkaroff spoke, "Please Severus, there must be something you have to stop the pain at least. I only came here to be granted some shelter by Dumbledore. The Dark Lord is growing stronger there is no denying that, you know it to be true as well as I."

"Harry," He heard Daphne whisper in his ear as she squeezed his hand, "I'm right here, focus on me and calm down."

He took a deep breath allowing his occlumency to rebuild itself before he watched in horror as Snape handed the Durmstrang Headmaster a vial of sleeping draught, "It'll help you sleep through the night," Snape spoke coldly, "Something I imagine is difficult knowing that you're only free now because you betrayed him."

"As did you, Severus," Karkaroff spat in a hushed whisper.

"Did I?" He answered with a blank stare before Harry watched the Black Bat escape through the walls of the corridor without saying another word. Harry pulled Daphne as close to him as possible, together, they held their breath desperate to not make another sound while the Bulgarian man marched away in a hurry mere inches from their face.

"Snape's one of them," Harry said quietly, "I don't care what anyone tells me, he's with Voldemort. Sirius told me to be cautious of him even though Dumbledore testified on his behalf, but personally, I don't care what Dumbledore believes." Harry felt his body trembling in anger despite his calm expression, "That bastard has the nerve to insult my father while he walks around promoting Voldemort's cause. No wonder he's always treated me so poorly, here I was believing it was a stupid grudge, but no, he's working with the enemy."

"Look at me Harry," Daphne whispered, and Harry turned to her trying to keep his patience, "I don't think you're right about Snape. He's a cold bastard, but do you remember last year when my face was bruised." Harry nodded, remembering their confrontation about the attack, "Draco struck me for supporting you. Snape stopped him. If he really was a Death Eater, why would he go through the lengths of disciplining the son of another Death Eater? It doesn't make sense."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, "I still don't trust him," He then looked down at Daphne, "I'm going to write to Sirius tonight and get more information on Karkaroff, he may not know much, but anything helps. Until then, you should probably keep Dobby on standby. I don't want anything happening to you because of your closeness to me."

"Flyboy," Harry heard Daphne whisper as he grabbed his lose hanging tie, "Stop talking like that."

"Daphne I-,"

"I don't know why you feel it's your job alone to stop every single death eater, but it's not, at least not yours alone," She spoke looking earnestly in his eyes. "When you came to talk to me, that night back at Grimmauld Place, you told me you knew you couldn't do this without me. When we spent that night together, I rested my head on your chest and I heard your heartbeat, I felt you wrap your arms around me as you burrowed your face in my hair, and I realized I don't want to lose that feeling."

Harry looked into her Icy Blue eyes that burned with passion as he heard Daphne continue, "I know the attack on the World Cup shook us all up, and I know you're a more powerful wizard than I am, but I'm not some random civilian or your subordinate. I'm your girlfriend Flyboy, I'm your partner and I want to protect you just as badly as you want to protect me. So okay, I'll keep Dobby at the ready, but not so I can run away, I'll keep him ready so I can get to you, and we can kick the ass of whatever wants to come after us together. Understood."

Harry's mind echoed the last line of the prophecy, _Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ In the end, despite all the kind intentions, Harry knew he was destined to finish the fight alone. But as he looked down at his girlfriend staring at him with expectant eyes, he forced a smile to his face, "And here I thought that I was the one in charge." His face then shifted into an apologetic smile as he nodded, "Sorry, Daphne, I had this same problem with Corner recently. I'm just really bad at accepting help."

"You," Daphne spoke trying to lighten the tone with sarcasm, "The great Harry Potter are admitting to being bad at something. Maybe the world really is ending."

"Very funny Princess," Harry said squeezing her hand gently once more, "Come on though, let's get you back to your Common Room before Karkaroff decides one vial wasn't enough and comes back to raid Snape's supplies, or worse, before Tracey comes after me for kidnapping."

Harry watched as Daphne nodded, taking his hand as she guided them the rest of the way towards the Common Room entrance. Harry did his best to smile one last time as he looked down at her but before he could even whisper a soft goodnight, she pressed her lips to his once more before slipping out from under the cloak and whispering softly, "Goodnight Flyboy, Sleep Well."

He watched as Daphne spoke the password, entering the Snake's Common Room before his face turned passive and sad. He knew he needed every single person that had volunteered to fight against the Dark Lord and his forces, but as much as he wished he could ignore it, as much as he wished it wasn't about him, he knew his destiny. He took a heavy breath as he felt his chest warm at the memories he shared of the Princess, the calming feeling she provided him, the strength she gave him to practice harder even when he felt at his limits. _I do need you, Daphne, _Harry thought solemnly to himself,_ but in the end, there's a part of my path that I must walk alone. _He grit his teeth at the thought, _I'm sorry, I'm not sure how I'll win yet, but I swear I will. And after I do, I'll spend the rest of my life making up for all the craziness that I've put you through if you'll allow me, I promise._

* * *

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

Hermione laid awake in her bed, her mind in a torrent of thoughts as she reflected on what she's seen today. _They're not normal, _Hermione thought to herself, _Harry I guess I can understand, he's the same guy that ran towards the horde of Dementors last year, but how did Michael and Neville get strong enough to help in the World Cup attack. Just last year Michael was a class clown, and Neville was a Teddy Bear, but now, they've gotten strong enough that Harry trusts them to watch his back in an actual fight, they're growth is insane._

She shoved that thought aside she looked over at the note she had opened and re-read at least twenty times since it had been delivered to her by Professor Flitwick. Her hands had trembled when she had seen the author of the note was none other than Dumbledore. She had thought that somehow she'd gotten in trouble, her heart-ached as the idea of having her future prefect title stripped from her overwhelmed her mind, but as she read the later, a new problem filled her mind, anxiety.

_Ms. Granger,_

_ I apologize for the suddenness of this notice, but I am writing to inform you that you shall not be attending classes as normal tomorrow. As you are the student with the overall highest marks in your year, the Professors have agreed that since Ms. Belmont is the equivalent of a fourth year at Hogwarts, she will be shadowing you as she adjusts to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has given her permission for you to be absent from the first Transfiguration class of the year as it will primarily be a review of the year three materials. During this time, I request that you show Ms. Belmont around the Hogwarts Grounds. I believe it wise to leave this duty to you and not a member of our staff as I feel it will allow Ms. Belmont to acclimate more naturally to the student environment. _

_Warm Regards,_

_Headmaster Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore_

While the name had brought a momentary smile to her lips, the content of the letter had sent her heart into a tizzy. She was bad enough with people as it was, the only friends she really had was because Neville had decided to be kind and invite her to their group, but now not only was she being bestowed with the duty of showing around another student, she was assigned a wizarding celebrity. Hermione had thought that being around Harry made her less vulnerable to celebrities, but it was much different. Harry didn't want people thinking of him as famous, Claire was famous, and unlike Harry, she profited on it.

If her bushy hair wasn't naturally bad enough, her bed-head from her restless night had made it worse than she had ever seen before. She had spent nearly half an hour in the shower trying desperately to make her hair look like less of a mess before preparing her school uniform. Hermione meticulously buttoned each bit of the fabric before snapping on her skirt and adjusting her leggings. She looked awkwardly at her makeup that her mother had gifted her in case their assumptions of a school dance were correct, and for the first time in her life, Hermione genuinely considered asking for help from Cho Chang of all people on how to use it properly. However, just before she was about to swallow her pride, the warm words of Neville popped into her mind, _"You look good Hermione," _and instantly, she shook the thought out of her head before she prepared her bags.

The September breeze ran through her hair as she began her march towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She loved Hogwarts, to her, it was one of the most amazing places on earth, but every step towards the Forbidden Forest had made her feel uncomfortable. Honestly, the proximity to the forest was the main reason why she detested the walk to Care of Magical Creatures despite her enjoyment of Hagrid as a professor. This year though, Hagrid's hut wasn't the only stand out beside the forest as nearly two-hundred yards from the Half-Giant's front door was a powder-blue carriage the size of a large house.

Hermione gulped as she approached the door, her thumbs spinning rapidly around one another as she tried to gain her bearings. She took a deep breath, attempting to shove down her anxiety and trembling with nerves, she knocked quickly upon the wooden door. Shuffling soon emerged from beyond the door, and while Hermione had stared down Daphne's resting bitch face many times during their academic competitions she had never felt so small as when the silver-haired Veela that had ensnared the entire Great Hall opened the door with a less than amused expression, "It's very early, can we help you?"

"Um, right," Hermione said her hand shaking beneath the older girl's stare, "I'm actually here for Claire, Professor Dumbledore said she was supposed to shadow me today."

"Ah yes, Madam Maxime informed us of this last night," The girl said with an uninterested look before turning back into the carriage, "Levez-Vous, Claire," The silver-haired beauty spoke, "Your tour guide is here."

Instantly Hermione felt her blood boil, and while she was for giving people the benefit of the doubt, part of her wondered if Michael's initial assumption was correct and these girls were nothing more than stuck up jerks, "Merci, Fleur! Vous verrai-je à déjeuner?"

"Il semble que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de choix sur le sujet," Fleur responded with a huff.

Hermione was nowhere near what she would consider fluent in French, but the way the two were talking in such a condescending tone about Hogwarts had really touched a nerve. _If you hate being here so much, _Hermione thought to herself, _Then why don't you just leave?_ Her thoughts were silenced however as from the carriage emerged the pink-haired girl, dressed in fine blue-silk robes. She had seen Claire from photographs and from a considerable distance but as she stood before the teen-model face to face she felt a pang of jealousy fill her veins.

The girl was flawless, not a single zit, visible pores, slight discoloration were present, her features were as perfectly symmetrical as possible and her teeth were stunning. She watched as Claire and Fleur kissed each other's cheeks before she stepped out of the carriage, as the door slowly closed behind her. Hermione felt herself grow red from staring absent-mindedly for too long before she heard the girl speak with a beautiful accent, "You are Hermione, non?"

Hermione nodded, regaining a bit of her presence from his initial swell of jealousy as she spoke, "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Claire."

"Likewise," She said, and though it wasn't calloused it certainly didn't sound honest, "Professor Dumbledore told Madam Maxime that you were the smartest of your year. Is that true?"

"Well, I do work really hard," Hermione spoke nervously, "I do well enough I suppose."

"Vraiment?" Claire spoke, "Intelligent and Humble, a rather rare combination wouldn't you say? Most girls our age tend to just be focused on boys rather than studying. Very noble of you."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at receiving a compliment from the teen-model and nervously she spoke, "Well, boys don't really pay that much attention to me so it was never really a concern." She looked away from the french girl in embarrassment as she spoke, "I'm not exactly the type boys drool over as soon as I walk into a room."

"Ah yes," Claire spoke, "That shameful display from last night." She sighed heavily as she spoke her head, "Trust me, Hermione, I'd much rather be like you than me."

"W-why?" Hermione asked in confusion, "I mean, I imagine the paparazzi can be a nightmare, but to be able to get everyone's attention without even trying, to never have to be nervous about talking to the boy you like, that doesn't sound awful."

"On the surface, I guess it does sound pretty nice," She said with a smile that while sad looked staggeringly beautiful, "But at least when you see a boy staring at you, you know it's not just because of what you are, you know there's a genuine attraction there." Quickly she shook her head, brushing her vibrant-pink hair behind her shoulder as she spoke, "But enough about this topic, I believe you are to be showing me around Hogwarts, non?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione spoke, a bit stunned at how callous she could become on nearly the drop of a dime, "Would you like to stop for breakfast first?"

"Ah, no thank you," She said gently, "My palate hasn't quite adjusted yet to the different qua- type, different types of food offered here."

Hermione tried her best to hide her bewildered expression as she glanced at the French Girl, _She seemed so kind a few seconds ago, and now she seems so prissy. Is she really the same person?_ She forced down those thoughts as she refocused her mind, "Okay, so, how about instead of breakfast I start by showing you around the castle grounds, and then we'll head to class."

"That would be much preferred, thank you," She spoke in the same plain tone.

Hermione did her best to keep her cool as together, she guided the french model along the grounds of Hogwarts, stopping at the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, the Clock Tower Courtyard, and the large Wooden Bridge before entering the castle itself. She desperately attempted to keep her feelings of ire in check as she walked through the castle, showing the diva the Transfiguration Classroom, the Potions Class, the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor, the Greenhouse, and yet nothing seemed to garner a single notable reaction.

Hermione had tried to sprinkle in some facts she thought may have been interesting, but the girl remained unfazed, it was almost impossible to believe that the girl following her around was the same girl that had showed her a hint of kindness and even complimented her intelligence less than an hour ago. It wasn't until they had spotted a group of first-year girls hiding in a corridor near the Magical Runes classroom did Claire speak, "What are they waiting for? They should be in class, non?"

"They should be," Hermione said shooting the first years a glare which to her credit did send one running up towards what Hermione noticed to be the Muggle Studies classroom. She then sighed at the others who remained unmoved, "They probably found out Harry has Runes first and they're waiting to see him."

"Harry?" Claire spoke, "Do you mean Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yes," Hermione said, her composure slightly rattled as she saw a glimmer of interest in the French Girl's eyes, "He came back to the Wizarding World last year, I thought it would be a global story."

"It was, I'm not surprised he's here," Claire spoke correcting herself, "I'm just slightly surprised to hear you speak of Harry in such a normal fashion. Are you two friends?"

"Um," Hermione said her eyes burning a hole through the ground as she pondered the question, "I guess we're kind of friends, I mean, we're not very close, but I do consider him a friend at least."

"If you know," Claire spoke nervously, "Is he a lot like the storybooks? Gallant and brave, noble and kind, or is he more of the quiet type, or perhaps he's a bit brooding but with a heart of gold. Do you know?"

"It almost sounds like you have a crush on him," Hermione spoke, not realizing she had said it aloud before feeling her cheeks rise with an embarrassed blush.

"I suppose," Claire spoke nonchalantly as if her accusation had startled the girl at all, "Though I only know him from fairy tales, I suppose that's why I'm interested in learning if they have any merit."

"He's um," Hermione spoke trying to think of the right words, "In some ways, he's a lot like the stories. He's always been really kind to me and even allowed me into his group when they saw I was alone at Hogsmeade, and during that same trip, he ran into the fray trying to help people when Dementors attacked the village. So I guess he is brave and kind. I'm not sure if I'd call him heroic in the traditional sense though, and I wouldn't really say noble either, but he has loyalty in spades. He might get into trouble sometimes, but he'd do anything for the people close to him. You don't have to look further than how he treats his girlfriend to see that. Honestly, he's not really like anyone I've ever seen before."

"His girlfriend?" Claire spoke, "Ah yes, the blonde girl from the World Cup photo, of course."

Before Hermione could respond, the door to the Magical Rune classroom swung open, and as the students piled out she heard Harry whine, "Come on Princess, you don't have to write down every single rune. It's only the first day of class, we're sure to go over it a bit next time."

"Fine, fine," Daphne said with a sarcastically annoyed tone, "You're so needy Flyboy."

"Whatever Princess," Harry said with a laugh and Hermione watched as she saw Claire's eyes follow Harry. She watched as Harry took Daphne's bag and smiled down on her as she asked for it back before responding, "Nope, if you want it back looks like you're going to have to let me walk with you to your next class."

"You have Charms next, I'm going to the Greenhouse, you're going to be late. You don't really want to get in trouble on your first day back, do you?"

"Have you met me, Princess," Harry said with a laugh, "But if you don't want me to be late then you better get a move on."

"This is the most ridiculous blackmail I've ever seen in my life, and I'm mad at myself that somehow it's working," Daphne spoke as Harry bent down gently kissing her forehead before she sighed, "You're impossible you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said with a smile as the two left the classroom, hand in hand, so enamored with each other, that Hermione saw that the whole world seemed to fade away around them as they walked through the crowded hall towards the Greenhouse.

"So that must be the Girlfriend," Claire said with a sigh, "They look happy."

"Yes, that's Daphne, their relationship, it's somewhat odd that they'd gravitate to each other like that, but they really are a good couple," Hermione spoke with a gentle grin.

"Oh well, there goes my idea that Harry Potter could be the one," Claire said with a bit of whimsy in her voice.

"You don't sound very broken up about it," Hermione said in confusion, "Most girls at Hogwarts were heartbroken when the two started dating, some of the crazier ones still haven't given up their pursuits. I guess I'm just shocked that you don't seem all that upset about it."

"What's there to be upset about," Claire said with a shrug, "They love each other, it's quite beautiful, non?" Hermione watched in amazement at the undisturbed attitude on Claire's face before she continued, "Anyway, I believe it's time you show me the charms class."

"Right," Hermione spoke with a nod, "It's just up this way." And as Hermione led the Minister's Daughter up the hall towards the Charms classroom, she couldn't help but wonder to herself, _This girl is just one big mystery._

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter 9 is in the books, and for the most part I like how this turned out. I know some people may not like the last bit of the Harry P.O.V scene and see it as wobbling in his character but I do have an explanation for his constant shifts and internal struggle that will be shown in time. Sometimes, it's just a struggle to plan everything out the way I want because I get sort of impatient and don't want to set up the groundwork. It's something I'm hoping to fix over the break I was talking about in my first author's note, so hopefully, there will be a jump in quality moving forward chapter 10 onward. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and while it might be a while from now, Until Next Time, Peace!**


	10. Chapter X: The Slacker and the Diva

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back, well, sort of. I wish I had some good news like daily uploads will be happening again like before, but recently, I've hit a rather bumpy patch in my life and I'm dealing with some Family and Personal Issues. I have up to chapter fourteen pre-written so I'll be uploading something at least for you guys to enjoy, but I'm not sure at least for the foreseeable future what my update schedule will look like. But all of you have been so patient and it feels wrong for me to not give you anything in return. I love writing Fanfiction and I plan to continue doing so, just expect them coming at a slower rate. One last thing before we get into this chapter, I want to give a shout out to my Beta CaskettFan5, it's been a huge help having such a dedicated Beta. With that said, let's dive on into chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter X: The Slacker and the Diva

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, his head felt as if it was ringing as he found himself on the field of the burning World Cup. _"Daphne!" _Harry shouted, _"Corner! Nev! Sirius! Where is everyone!?"_ Harry swallowed hard pulling out his wand as he weaved through the smoke towards where he had remembered the tent to be. As his eyes spun rapidly around the chaos, they locked with the Dark Mark still burning in the sky, _What's happened? _He thought to himself desperately.

"_It's your fault," _He heard a small voice call out, and as he turned, he saw a little girl, no older than seven looking up at him, _"It's your fault they're dead. Why did you tell them to fight? Why didn't you just let them run away? You killed my mom and dad."_

"_Why did they listen to you?" _Harry heard another voice call out to him, this time a young boy, _"Why did they listen to you and leave me all alone? Why did you tell them to die?"_

"_I didn't," Harry spoke desperately, "I didn't want anyone to die, I didn't."_

"_Mommy!" A kid wailed in pain as Harry ran towards the young boy, "Mommy please wake up! Please! Don't leave me alone!" _Harry swallowed hard as he looked down at the woman a hole blown through her torso as blood gushed out heavily, he reached down gently for the boy, his mind desperate to try and bring him to safety, but as his hand approached it was met quickly with a slap, _"It's all your fault! I hate you! Why did you force them to fight? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"_

"_Please, you need to get to safety!" _Harry spoke through a strained voice, _"Please, I'm sorry, but you need to go, you need to-," _But before Harry could even finish, a blinding flash of green light took the boy, and Harry watched as the child fell dead to the floor before he found himself sitting upright in his bed, dripping from a cold sweat.

His hand trembled as he gripped his wrist tightly, desperately trying to keep his act together as a silent tear streamed down his right cheek. "Damn it," He cursed beneath his breath, "Not again. Deep breaths Harry, you need to calm down, deep breaths. I can't let this keep happening."

_*Flashback*_

_Harry had woken with a jump, his heart still pounding heavily in his chest. He'd slept soundly through the night with Daphne distracting his mind previously, but with her back at the Davis' House, Harry had found himself sleeping alone. Though, sleep wasn't exactly coming easily to him. "Twenty-Seven people," Harry muttered to himself his hands trembling, "I led twenty-seven people to their deaths."_

_He shook his head as he rapidly wiped the tears from his eyes, before lifting himself out of bed knowing that more sleep would be pointless. He wandered through the darkened halls of the House of Black before finding himself in the kitchen. Carefully, he poured himself a glass of milk, before returning to the still-burning fire, heavily monitored by Kreacher. Due to the temperature outside, the fire was more for show than anything else, still, Harry sat on the ground near the orange flames, his eyes watching the fire dance in the pit. _

_Subconsciously, Harry had hoped that seeing fire would stop the chills he felt in his body, but his trembling wouldn't stop as his mind forced him to remember the children he had left parentless. "Why can't I just have the power to do this on my own?" Harry whispered hopelessly to himself, "Why do I have to get others involved?"_

_Footsteps creaked from the floor above, and while part of Harry was tempted to hide, the other half knew that it would only raise more questions, and so he remained, silently watching the flames until with a raspy voice he heard Remus call out, "Thought I heard someone rummaging around in the Kitchen, a bit late for a snack though, don't you think, Harry?" _

"_Sorry Moony," Harry spoke, "I couldn't sleep. Didn't mean to wake you."_

"_Not to worry," Remus had said with a warm look, "I have trouble sleeping myself." There was a quiet pause before he continued, "What's bothering you, Harry? Both Neville and Michael have talked to Ted about the attack, you're the only one who hasn't said a word. You know that before he found his footing in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he did some training as a mind-healer, he may be able to help if something's bothering you."_

"_I don't need help," Harry snarled a bit louder than he had intended, "Sorry, it's just, everyone's been asking me if I'm okay, I just wish people would leave me alone."_

"_That's never going to happen," Remus spoke softly, "It's what a family does, they pester, they annoy, they care for one another, there's a whole lot of pros and cons, but a family will never just leave you alone. I won't pressure you to talk, I understand stubbornness better than most, but at least tell me why you don't want to let us know what's on your mind?"_

"_Because it doesn't matter Moony, I'm fine," Harry spoke, "I have to be fine. No matter what happens, I can't let anything get to me because if I do then the wizarding world loses its symbol for the light. Since I'm not strong enough to fight off the Death Eaters and Voldemort all by myself, I have to at least be strong enough to make sure I don't crack. I can't fall apart, I can't allow that to happen."_

_Another pregnant pause filled the air before Remus slowly knelt down beside Harry, leaning against the coffee table, staring into the flames just as he had before, "You know, for a while I had wondered exactly what it was you inherited from your mother, besides your eyes of course. And I think I've finally uncovered it tonight. You have your mother's drive."_

"_Her drive?" Harry asked in a bit of confusion._

"_Sirius teased James calling it her stubbornness, James was the one who had coined it, her drive," Remus had said with a smile, "Unlike James who was a natural prodigy and of Pureblood, things didn't come as easily to your mother. She had talent, of course, her abilities in Charms and Potions were second to none in our year, but your mother had to work ten times harder than everybody else at everything."_

"_Despite my good grades," Remus spoke with a smile, "I had actually felt guilty when I had found out both she and I were made prefects during our fifth year. Her hard work had made me feel undeserving of the title, I can only imagine how your father felt about becoming Head Boy. Though that is beside the point."_

_Harry watched as Remus smiled in his memories, "Before the two were dating, your father always made me promise I'd make him sound good to Lily whenever we went on Patrol, but in reality, it was mostly Lily who led the conversations. One time I had asked her why she worked so hard, and it was her answer that you nearly mimicked. She had told me that the Wizarding World looked down on her, simply because of who she was, and she wouldn't quit until she forced the world to acknowledge that muggle-borns could be great wizards in their own right. If she had made it through the war, I have no doubt she would have turned the Ministry on its head. Still, it's that drive and stubbornness, the fire in a person's chest, that's what you've inherited from your mom."_

_Harry looked up at the werewolf with a soft smile as he reached out for his shoulder, "But remember this Harry, for all her drive and conviction, she still allowed other people into her life. I know that what happened at the World Cup was a lot to handle, and I know the Prophecy doesn't make it any better, but even the strongest people can't do everything alone. You have people who love you Harry, and all of us are here when you're ready to let it out." _

_Harry sat in silence, the feeling of his Uncle's hand on his shoulder soothing him slightly as unwilling tears dripped from his eyes. Remus' hand moved from his shoulder and quickly Harry dried his eyes, turning to the former professor once more and nodding, "Thank you Moony, for telling me more about her. I hear so much about my dad from Sirius, but I sometimes feel like I barely know anything about my mom." Remus nodded with a warm smile before Harry cleared his throat, "I'm still not ready to talk yet, but I do feel a bit better. I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Moony."_

"_Goodnight Harry, make sure you pack a bit of Floo Powder with you in case you ever need a moment to chat," Remus returned kindly before Harry had returned to his bed once more._

_*End of Flashback*_

The conversation with Remus had helped calm his mind for a time, but the re-emergence of his nightmares had filled him with dread. Even his Occlumency couldn't do much to protect from his own thoughts. He had momentarily considered reaching out to Dumbledore, but with the Order using lethal force during the World Cup attack, Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about meeting with the Headmaster any sooner than he absolutely needed to.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry left his bed, his heart still racing in his chest as he descended towards the common room. He took calming breaths as he paced around the common room, desperate to stop his active mind before with a tired sigh he sat beside the roaring fire. The flickering of the flames brought some ease to his heart, and recalling how his conversation with Remus had helped before, he decided that he would try it again. Harry lifted his wand, and beneath his breath he whispered, _"Accio Floo Powder," _within seconds, the small tightly-knotted bag had zoomed from his bedside table into his hand and Harry quickly got to work, untying the knot before throwing a pinch of Floo-Powder into the fire and whispering, "Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Harry had done it before, but honestly, every time he'd done so, he felt absolutely insane. However, seeing the orange flames turn a brilliant green Harry plunged his head into the fire and found himself looking at the neatly organized sitting room of the Black Ancestral Home. Harry looked around a moment before he began to feel like an idiot, it must have been at least one in the morning, and part of him cursed his stupidity, _Why would anyone be up this late without warning?_

Yet, much to his surprise, Harry heard a shuffle in the distance, and slowly he whispered out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Slowly, a man arrived looking dead on his feet. His fair hair looked a mess, and while Harry had seen the big-bellied man before, he'd never seen the normally relaxed Ted looking so exhausted. However, even in his exhausted state, Ted's eyes widened with warmth as he approached the floo with a smile, "Ah, Harry, is that you? A bit late to be making calls wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Uncle Ted, I couldn't really sleep all that well tonight," Harry spoke feeling guilty for calling as the bags under the man's eyes made it clear his Uncle hadn't gotten much rest recently either.

"I see, it appears we are in the same boat then, Harry," He said with a soft chuckle, "Is something the matter? Roommate snoring too loud, in the mood for a late-night snack, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing, just bad dreams is all," Harry spoke tiredly, "I was actually hoping to get in touch with either Sirius or Remus, but I guess they're sleeping. Recently, I've just been having a bad feeling is all, the Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff, I saw that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. I was wondering if they could give me any information on him, but I don't want you to wake them, I'll just try again later."

"The Dark Mark, you say," Ted said as he rubbed his chin, "That is concerning, I don't really remember much about his trial, I wasn't in attendance of it, but I heard that he gave up quite a number of names." Ted then snapped his fingers, "Tell you what Harry, Dora is about to start her week patrol of Azkaban tomorrow, God bless her, and I'm sure she's going to be bored out of her mind. I'll talk to her about looking into the Karkaroff file. If Madam Bones lets her investigate, I'm sure she'll have some information for you by weeks end."

"That would be great Uncle Ted. Thanks for the help" Harry said, a bit relieved that not all was lost, however, another silent question formed in his mind, "If you don't mind me asking, what's got you up this late anyway?"

"Unfortunately, it's not just me," Ted said, "Almost everyone at the Ministry is pulling extra-long shifts. My departments being overloaded preparing for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Honestly, the ministry must be insane having us figure out not just how to safely transfer over a dragon, but they want us to wrangle an Acromantula, Chimera, and a Horned Serpent as well, it's absolutely mad. I have no idea why they would need these beasts for a competition in which students compete, but we all have jobs to do I suppose."

"Aren't those all Class 5 beasts?" Harry asked, "Why would a school competition require such dangerous animals?"

"No clue, but I suppose it's not as bad as what Dora's going through," Ted said, "The ministry's been working the DMLE to the bone trying to get to the bottom of the World Cup attack. They've managed to identify a lot of the bodies, but none of them were known death eaters. Madam Bones has required sweeping background checks on all Ministry Employees, but as you can imagine Lucius isn't too big of a fan of the idea."

"Yeah," Harry snarled, "I can imagine."

"Speaking of the World Cup attack," Ted spoke in a warm and mellow tone, "How are you holding up, my boy?"

"I'm fine Uncle Ted," Harry said sharply before pulling himself back, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just tired is all."

"There's nothing weak about expressing fears to those you love Harry," Ted said softly, "I won't force you to talk, but none of us will think less of you for talking when you're ready. It seemed to help young Neville and Michael quite a bit."

"I know, and thanks Unc," Harry said before he forced himself to yawn, "Thank you for helping me look into the Karkaroff situation as well. But it's getting late and I have class in the morning, so I'm going to get some rest."

"Of course Harry," Ted said warmly, "But know that we are here whenever you need us."

"I know," Harry said with a nod, "Thank you."

Harry pulled his head from the flames and watched as the emerald green flames shifted back to their original orange. He rested his head against the stone fireplace wall taking a deep breath before letting out a tired groan. _I'm okay, _Harry thought to himself, _I'm just fine._

* * *

**(Michael P.O.V)**

Michael couldn't help but notice the exhaustion in his friend's eyes, it was the same look he'd seen when Harry had first confronted him about whether he wanted to continue on with the Order or not. It was clear to Michael that stress was eating his friend alive, and the worst part about it was that he had no idea why. Unlike himself of Neville, Harry didn't talk, well, he did, but never about what was important, never about the World Cup attack.

Michael remembered it like it was yesterday, the exhaustion in his voice, the burning of tears in his eyes, the sickness he felt as he launched a reductor curse at a man that tried to kill him while he escorted children to the safety of the hill. He couldn't imagine what he might have felt like had Andromeda and Ted not been there to help talk him through it, part of the night, the screams especially still haunted him, but unlike Harry, he'd released the main knot of the pain from his chest.

Promising to talk with his friend about it later, knowing a public setting would only serve to irritate Harry, he turned to the half-goblin Charms Master as with a squeaky voice, his Head of House spoke, "Alright then, alright, let's quiet down," Flitwick had said as loud as he could muster, "I'm sure you are aware that like most teachers on the first day back, review was set to be the focal point of today's lecture. However, it is my opinion that reviewing material doesn't spark as much enthusiasm as seeing something new. So, while we will be reviewing in the future, today I would like to focus on a new charm, the Summoning Charm."

Michael rolled his eyes slightly as he turned to face Harry bored out of his wind, "Observe," Flitwick spoke with enthusiasm, "_Accio, Water Goblet!" _Instantly, the goblet of water that rested upon the charms professor's desk zipped to his hand as if it were magnetized to his wand. The crowd watched in awe and Michael had heard students whispering about how cool it would be to send things to them with ease.

"This spell is known as the Summoning Charm and serves as the opposite of the banishing charm. It is one of the most useful spells and serves many purposes from Household-"

However, Flitwick was stopped mid-sentence as the door swung open, and instantly, Michael groaned seeing how many of the males around him turned and nearly stopped breathing, "Great," Michael muttered, "The Diva's here isn't she."

"If you're talking about the French Girl," Harry started, "Then yeah, she and Hermione just got here. Why don't you like her though, you two haven't even talked."

"Bad vibe, I guess," Michael said with a shrug, "Anyway if we're just going to be going over the summoning charm, wake me up when the class ends."

Michael had no sooner placed his head towards the table when he heard Flitwick say, "Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore did say you might be late. Go ahead and take the empty seats behind Mr. Potter and Mr. Corner, we've just begun our discussion of the summoning charm."

Michael groaned into his desk as he felt the two girls sit behind them and with a french accent he heard the french girl speak, "Bonjour."

"Uh, hi," Harry spoke with a small smile, "I'm Harry-"

"I doubt you need an introduction anywhere, Harry Potter" Claire said with a smile, "My name is Claire, Claire Belmont, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Harry said before Michael felt an elbow dig into him, jabbing his ribs.

"Fine," Michael said with a groan, "Name's Michael, it's nice to meet you and all that." He hadn't even given her time to respond, but seeing the confused look in her eyes had made him feel uncomfortable and quickly, he rested his head back on the table.

However, much to his unending disappointment, he heard Flitwick call out to him, "Mr. Corner!" Michael took a deep breath looking up at his Head of House as he thought to himself, _Can't a guy just get some sleep, _before he continued, "If you are so intent on napping, perhaps it's because you already know the spell."

Michael heard the group of students chuckling especially Terry Boot who gave him a snide look. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about being laughed at or shunned, before meeting Harry that was essentially his normal, but nothing gave him more pleasure than whipping the smug grin of Boot's face, and with a wave of his wand, the water goblet previously in Flitwick's hand zoomed over to his desk and landed with a soft metallic ring.

The look had certainly been removed from Boot's face, but as he looked around, he saw that a new expression had taken over the room, one of pure disbelief. He felt Harry tap his arm and as he met his friend's eyes, Harry whispered, "Uh, Corner, you forgot to say the spell."

"Son of a bitch," He whispered beneath his breath causing Harry to snicker, however, the utter silence in the room was broken by Flitwick approaching.

"Merlin's Beard," Flitwick spoke, "Mr. Corner, I had no idea that you were already capable of wordless magic, that's normally a sixth-year skill. Perhaps I should talk to Dumbledore about seeing you placed at a more appropriate level."

"No, no," Michael replied quickly, "Please don't do that. It was just a fluke is all, I got lucky."

Michael turned to Harry looking desperate for something, and with a sigh, Harry lifted his wand and wordlessly banished the cup across the room leaving Flitwick more amazed, "Both you and Mr. Corner are capable of wordless magic?"

"Not really," Harry said with an easy tone, though Michael knew it was a lie as while he was more proficient at it than Harry of Neville, all three of them could do it to a certain extent, especially with non-combat spells, "It's just something we practiced a bit this summer, we're still very hit or miss, I don't think we'd do well in a sixth-year class. Plus, we'd like to stay with our year if that's a possibility."

"Of course," Flitwick said still looking quite impressed, "Though if you two ever decide you'd like to test out, I would be more than willing to accommodate."

"Thank you, but we're quite happy where we are," Harry said, "After all, it's important that we learn the basics and all."

Flitwick nodded, satisfied with Harry's explanation, but it hadn't been a minute since the professor had left until Michael felt Hermione tap him on the shoulder and whisper, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"If you want someone to teach you, go ask Longbottom," Michael said with a yawn, "He can do it too, at least a little, and I'm sure you and him having some alone time wouldn't hurt either of you."

"I don't have a crush on Neville," Hermione said blushing heavily, and Michael still shivered slightly beneath the French Girl's gaze.

"Right," Michael said with a nod before turning around a placing his head back on the desk in boredom.

"I hate you so much right now," Hermione hissed beneath her breath.

"I know, I know," Michael muttered, "But shouldn't you be taking notes, I just want to sleep."

"Just let it go, Hermione," Harry said with a chuckle, "Michael's not used to sitting through lectures yet, he's a bit cranky right now."

"Shove it, Potter," Michael said before he slowly closed his eyes only to be awoken by the sounds of feet shuffling out of the crowded classroom. Harry shook him gently before Michael waved him off, "I'm up, I'm up. Don't wait up for me, I've got transfiguration and I think you're supposed to be meeting with Blondie in potions next, right?"

Harry chuckled, "Alright, I'll talk to you later, we've got to meet up with Fred and George soon anyway."

"That'll be a nice change of pace," Michael said with a nod, "After dinner, we should get Neville and meet up at the lair, we need to plan out our next big prank," Harry nodded and Michael smiled knowing that at least around only himself and Neville he'd have a better chance of figuring out what was up with his friend, and quickly, Harry left towards the dungeon.

Michael rose, cracking his back as he rolled his eyes heavily seeing the swarm of boys trying to start up a conversation with the French Model, and he quickly sent Hermione a sympathetic look before leaving the classroom as well. However, much to his surprise, Claire rushed to follow after him leaving him both irritated or confused, "Michael isn't it?" Claire shouted, and from behind the girl, he saw a swarm of angry looking eyes including those of Terry's which caused him to smirk.

"That's me, can I help you?"

"What is your relationship with Harry Potter?" Claire asked.

"We're best friends, he's practically my brother. Why? If it's because you have a crush on him, I've gotta warn you to keep moving, he's got a girlfriend already," Michael spoke.

"Nothing of the sort," Claire spoke, "I'm interested in why a person as famous and talented as Harry would want to spend his time consorting with a low-class wizard like you?"

"You're awful judgemental, you know that? Especially with you making calls about who Harry should or shouldn't be friends with without even knowing the guy first," Michael responded boredly.

"Harry Potter's a big name in the wizarding community," Claire said haughtily, "From one wizarding celebrity to another, I know that hanging around with someone as lazy as you is only going to affect him poorly."

"Lazy huh," Michael said with a snicker, "That's rich coming from someone who's never had to work a day in her life and gets everything handed to her by flashing a pretty smile."

"You don't know anything about my life, you-" Claire started.

"And yet you somehow know everything about mine," Michael retorted.

"I don't need to know anything about you to see that you're holding him back," Claire started, "You Slacker-Clown."

"Thanks for your opinion Miss Diva, I'll be sure to keep in mind," Michael replied.

Claire gave a loud huff before turning her nose up at him and marching past. Hermione gave Michael an apologetic look before chasing after her and Michael had never felt as sorry for Hermione as he did then. Still, as the initial anger fled from his mind, he couldn't help but shake his head and wonder, _What set her off like that? Why'd she follow me in the first place?_

Michael sighed, releasing what remained of his outburst from his chest as he quickly turned away from the startled crowd of onlookers before placing his hands in his pockets and walking off towards the transfiguration classroom, his mind still rattling from the previous conversation. He quickly slipped down the staircase, before weaving through the halls, not wanting to be late to McGonagall's class, knowing that next to Snape she was the most strict teacher at Hogwarts.

Yet his plans were foiled as to his surprise he had found himself face to face with none other than Daphne Greengrass, "Um, hey Blondie," Michael started looking down at the Slytherin Ice Queen, "Can I help you?"

"Follow me," She said in a firm tone as she grabbed his wrists dragging him to a less populated corridor.

"Look, if this is about my bunkmate comment, can I at least draw my wand before you attack me, because it hardly seems-"

"Shut up and get in the broom closet."

"Alright Blondie, you're pretty and all, but there's no way I'm betraying Harry's trust by-"

Michael watched as Daphne's face heated up in embarrassment before she growled, "No you idiot, not for that, I need to talk to you in private, now get in."

Michael didn't have much of a chance to reply as Daphne quickly pushed him into the closet before entering behind him. He watched as Daphne lifted her wand, locking the door and placing a variety of silencing charms and runes around the door, clearly making sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He looked down at the blonde in confusion before slowly he spoke, "Alright, so um, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Harry," Daphne said in exhaustion, "He's hiding something and I know whatever it is, it's tearing him apart inside. I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help him."

"You noticed too, huh," Michael said as he leaned back against the closet wall, "I guess it helps to know that I'm not imagining things. He seems a bit more on edge than normal right? Even considering all the circumstances, it looks like he's walking on eggshells all the time."

"So you don't know either then," Daphne said with a tired sigh, "Last night, Harry and I discovered that the Durmstrang Headmaster is marked. Harry worked himself up into a frenzy and was talking like he had to do something on his own. When I tried to talk him out of it, he tried to make it a joke, but he called me Daphne, something he never does except for when he's serious. His smile seemed forced and he mentioned that he had the same type of conversation with you as well."

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "It was two days after you guys had left the house. He looked like shit when he walked in and he asked me if I was only fighting because he's my friend. I don't know, something just wasn't right about him, he looked so full of doubt, something I've never seen in Harry before. Come to think of it," Michael continued, "He never really talked to anyone about the attack either, Neville and I had a pretty long conversation with Ted and Andromeda. I'm sure Astoria had her mind checked at Saint Mungos, but Harry, he didn't speak to anyone. He seemed fine at first, but maybe it's finally starting to take a toll on him."

"Okay thanks," Daphne said as she reached for the door, "I'm going to go talk to him about it right-"

"Don't do that," Michael spoke, and he froze momentarily as Daphne glared at him, "Hear me out, okay Blondie? If we're right that Harry's holding back talking about something, it's because it's something that either bothers or scares him. He's trying to keep up this strong persona because he's a Gryffindor and feels this constant need to be proud and strong. Of all the people he wants to be strong for, you're probably number one on that list. You pushing him is only going to make him repress whatever it is that's bothering him further."

Daphne bit her lip in annoyance, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll take care of it," Michael said with a smile, "He'll open up around me. I just need to give him some more time." He looked into Daphne's eyes and for a moment, Michael was almost shocked in the amount of concern in the former Ice Queen's eyes when it came to his best friend. He could see how useless she felt in her eyes and with the same calming voice he continued, "He cares about you, he's too stubborn to admit it aloud but I'd even say there's even a good chance he's in love with you and doesn't know it yet. He's being an idiot, but he's doing it because he cares. Just be there for him, okay? Don't let whatever it is that's happening with him get to you. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"I know," Daphne said with a whisper, "I think I might be falling in love with an idiot."

"What was it that Blaise said on the train," Michael said with a chuckle, "You sure know how to pick 'em." He saw a hint of a smile appear on Daphne's face before Michael whispered, "So how do you want to do this, do I leave first or you?"

"Dobby," She called out and instantly the elf appeared in the already crowded closet, "Can you take me to the dungeons, I'm going to be late for class."

"Of course Dobby can, Miss Greeny," And with a pop she apparated.

"Well," Michael thought to himself as she shook his head, "That's one way to do- aw damn it, she didn't dispel the runes, now I'm definitely going to be late."

* * *

**(Claire P.O.V)**

"Of all the stupid, arrogant, lazy, idiots in the world," Claire growled as blue fire appeared wordlessly in her hand as she sat casting fireballs across the abandoned Black Lake, "Why did it have to be him? Of all the people who it could have been to resist my allure, the first one to do so for no good reason was him! That lazy, idiotic boy."

Claire growled in anger as she threw down her blue fire into the lake causing a pillar of blue flames to emerge from the Black Lake's waters. _How dare he call me lazy, _Claire thought, her mind festering at the boy's words, _Why of all the people was it him, it's just not fair. Harry Potter was right there and instead the one to resist my allure is that blue-haired deviant. Every spell takes me so long to master and that boy can already do wordless magic, it's absolutely infuriating!_

"Your mastery over your fire has improved quite a bit, hasn't it Claire," A familiar voice spoke from behind her, "Though I won't recommend doing it out here where it could be so easily viewed. Just because we aren't prosecuted like other half-breeds doesn't mean we should give people more of a reason to fear us."

"Fleur!" Claire spoke in shock, "How did you-"

"I have quiet footsteps," The elder french witch spoke with a smile, "You seem to be in a bad mood though. Did you have a bad first day? That Hermione girl seemed nice enough, if not a little prudish."

"She's fine," Claire spoke, "She's actually quite nice and intelligent, with a very cute crush on this Hufflepuff boy."

"There are certainly quite a few attractive Hufflepuff boys, I will say that," Fleur spoke with a nod, "But I'm going to assume that if it wasn't the girl, then you met a rather unpleasant boy. Did he drool over you? Drop to his knees and recite poetry? Did he try to grope you," She said taking a serious tone, "Because if he did I'll tell Madame Maxime and-"

"He did nothing," Claire spoke in frustration, "My allure didn't affect him at all."

"Was he gay, or in a relationship?" Fleur asked intrigued by her statement.

"No, to both. According to Hermione, he was chasing after this girl last year but it didn't work out."

"Then it sounds like he could be a potential match," Fleur spoke, "Why does that make you angry, it's most Veela's dream to find that person, and for you to have found yours so young, it's almost beyond belief-"

"He's the most frustrating person I've ever met!" Claire shouted in anger, "I know that whole match system is nothing but a fairy tale, but it infuriates me that off all the boys I've met all over the world, this lazy slacker who sleeps his way through class and is still able to wordlessly perform magic is the one who resists my allure." She clenched her fist, "He walks around like he has no clue how hard it can be to learn magic, how hard some people have to work to master even the most basic spell. I can't stand people like him."

Angry tears started to fill her eyes, "I can't stand that the only real magical power I have comes from my Veela heritage, if I didn't have it I'd be no better than a squib! And even with my Veela powers, I still struggle with controlling them properly."

"Shh, Claire," Fleur said taking her hand and resting it in her lap, "It's okay, it's okay. I promised you that I would teach you to control your Veela magic non? I'll make sure you're ready for your transformation, I'll make sure you'll be able to remain in control."

"I only have one year left until my transformation happens," Claire spoke, "And I just barely learned to control my allure and my fire just happens randomly or when I'm upset. What if I lose my mind during the transformation and I never come back? I don't want to end up like my mom, I don't want to become a beast."

"I won't allow that to happen, you are my sister, Claire, just like Gabrielle," Fleur spoke firmly, "I won't allow anything like that to happen. When the time comes for your full transformation, I will make sure you're ready. Madame Maxime's already worked out a place for us to practice in the Forbidden Forest with the large man, Hagrid, I believe his name is. You're going to be okay Claire, I promise. And as for this boy, maybe the tale of the Veela's true mate is nothing but a fairy tale, but who knows, perhaps this boy might surprise you."

"Unlikely," Claire spoke with a shake of her head before sitting upright, "But thank you Fleur, that helped calm me down."

"Of course, Claire," Fleur said with a smile, "But it is getting late, I believe it is time we retire for the night. We must be up bright and early for classes tomorrow, after all, we cannot allow these Hogwarts students to believe themselves superior to us Beauxbatons students."

Claire nodded as Fleur helped her to her feet, before together, the two girls returned to the cottage, and as Claire dressed into her silk sleepwear, she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from the day's adventure.

* * *

**A/N: So, over this break, I've written several rather long chapters, and honestly I feel as if they are some of my best work in either book I've written so far. I know this story's pacing hasn't been as fast as Book 1 but don't worry it will catch up in time! As for Harry, I know many people may not like 'Doubtful Harry' because it's too close to the cannon, but trust me, it will be explained in time! If you enjoyed this chapter please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	11. Chapter XI: Breaking News

**A/N: Okay, so before we get into this chapter, I know that seeing Doubtful Harry had some mixed reactions. Some people enjoyed the realism, while others claimed to not like that type of Harry. I know that no matter what I do, it can't appease everyone, but for all those who don't like Doubtful Harry, please try to look at this as character development that will pass in time. I want Harry to grow and mature as a person in this fic, and if any of you reading this are in college or working or even approaching the end of High School, you should know that doubt is a part of life, especially for Harry with the role he is destined to fill. Right now, as some people may see it, Harry is 'Bitchy' or 'A Pussy' but I promise he will come out the other end of this much stronger. Just try to keep in mind I'm writing a Harry that I find fascinating and I hope you will all try and enjoy this take on the Boy-Who-Lived. A headstrong boy who is slowly growing out of his childish arrogance and becoming the leader he has to be while keeping his charisma and sense of self!**

* * *

Chapter XI: Breaking News

**(Michael P.O.V)**

"_Reducto!" _Michael bellowed as he pointed his wand towards Harry. Instantly a bullet of blue light raced towards his friend, but as he'd expected, Harry easily rolled out of the way, "Neville!" he cried, "Now!"

"_Stupefy!"_ Neville spoke as a jet of red flashed in the air. Quickly, they watched as Harry pushed himself off the ground, the place where his body once rested smoldering from Neville's spell. "He's off-balance!" Neville spoke, "Now!"

Michael readied his wand before he watched Harry reach for his back pocket pulling out three, deep purple balls, that fit easily between his fingers. He threw them at the ground as he whispered, "_Protego." _Instantly, Harry disappeared from sight as the condensed ball form to the Peruvian Darkness Powder filled their lair.

Michael had wanted to find Neville, even if all of them were blind, Harry didn't have to hold back worried he'd hit a teammate, Michael, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury, though he also knew the shouting for Neville would easily give away his location. Suddenly, the sound of chirping filled the air, and instantly, a murder of crows plunged through the darkness. He dropped to the ground, but as he heard Neville wail, he assumed his friend wasn't as lucky. Before he even had a chance to react, however, he sensed a slight shift in the darkness and as he turned around he lifted his wand before hearing Harry whisper, "_Tenebris Vincula," _and instantly, he found himself subdued by black chains.

Michael watched as Harry pulled what looked like a tiny corked glass bottle from his pocket before he opened it and Michael watched in amazement as all darkness that once filled the room somehow fit inside the bottle. He glanced up at Harry and froze as he witnessed the color of his friend's eyes, they were no longer the familiar green, but a glowing yellow. Harry lifted his wand to his eyes before he spoke, "_Finite" _and instantly the yellow faded.

With a wave of Harry's wand, Michael felt himself collapse to the floor before turning over to look at Neville who was getting his cuts sealed by Kreacher who had become rather good at attending to the boys' injuries. "I have so many questions?" Michael started, "I guess I'll start with what the hell was that thing you did to your eyes."

"Oh, it's a charm Tonks taught me years ago, you learn it at the Auror Academy, it's a night-vision charm."

"And you never taught it to either of us?" Michael pressed.

"To be fair, it's not really a spell I use a lot, probably would have come in handy when I was chasing Pettigrew but I was a bit too hot-headed to think about it at the time," Harry said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Honestly, I really don't like the spell much as it causes my eyes to burn if I use it for too long, but with you and Nev really putting the pressure on, I didn't have much choice."

"Okay then," Michael said with a tired look, "What about that bottle?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "So, I was thinking, Darkness Powder is great, and it's undetectable because it doesn't come from a spell. But, it's also super difficult to get rid of, and so I thought what if I inscribe a sealing rune to the cork of this vial. I talked a bit about it with Daphne in Runes yesterday and she was the one who actually drew the rune itself. It's a pretty handy tool. I promise I was going to share with you, but giving the 'enemy' all your secrets before sparring hardly seemed to make any sense."

"Well, while we're on the subject," Michael spoke looking cautiously at his friend, "Got any other notable secrets you're keeping."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked his face as blank as parchment.

"Harry," Neville spoke, "We know something's bothering you. We're willing to give you your space and all, but whatever it is that's troubling you, you should know that you don't have to handle it on your own. We're with you till the end, you know."

Michael watched as his friend looked down at the floor, he watched in fear as Harry gripped his head tightly, shaking it desperately. Slowly, Michael reached out his hand, but as if in a fury, Harry smacked it away as he growled, "I'm fine!" He watched beside Neville as Harry bawled up his fist and glared at the ground in anger, "Just drop it okay?"

"Potter," Michael spoke in a calm voice, "We're worried about you. You're my best friend, I'm not just going to drop it, something's-"

"I appreciate the concern, okay," Harry said taking a deep breath, "And I'm sorry for snapping at you guys. But there's nothing to talk about, I'm fine." Michael watched sadly as Harry took his bag from their corner, and swung it over his shoulder, "I'm going to go shower up and get into some clean clothes before my meeting with Dumbledore, alright? I'll see you guys later."

Together, they watched as Harry left their secret room, and with a heavy sigh Michael spoke, "Daphne was right, whatever it is that's going on with Harry, it's deeper than I thought."

"Do you have a plan?" Neville spoke with equal exhaustion.

"No," Michael spoke his own body feeling exhausted from their hour of dueling, "I haven't got the slightest idea on how to proceed."

* * *

****(Neville P.O.V)****

The knot of concern in Neville's chest only seemed to grow tighter as he and Michael walked towards the Great Hall. Harry had his faults like everyone else, but he never expected Harry to become so distant. Even during their training, Neville could tell that Harry wasn't exactly completely present. When Michael had told him about the conversation between him and Daphne, at first Neville had thought it to be an over-reaction, but now, he wasn't so sure.

As they approached the doors of the Great Hall, Neville felt his legs lock into place as in confusion he watched the man that had been in the castle just yesterday, walk past the goblet in a haze. Neville wasn't exactly sure why Barty Crouch was here once again, but he watched as the high ranking ministry official walked past them, giving them a quick nod before heading off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "Strange," Neville muttered aloud, "You'd think if he had something to discuss with Dumbledore, he'd have done it yesterday."

Michael shrugged, "I'm sure with the TriWizard Tournament happening the ministry's been swamped, I wouldn't be surprised if he just forgot something."

"Didn't he look a little funny to you?"

"The man walks around with a toothbrush-like mustache glued to his upper lip," Michael said with a tired yawn, "He always looks funny to me."

Neville shook off his friend's remark as they entered the Great Hall, though the distant look in Crouch's eyes still bothered him slightly. A bit of levity filled the air as Neville laughed with an amused expression as he watched Michael lock eyes with the Pink-Haired french girl. Their glares looked like two wolves ready to kill each other and while Neville found it humorous, he knew that having those two sit beside each other would lead to disaster, and with a sigh, Neville said, "Do you want to sit at the Hufflepuff table with me?"

Michael quickly nodded and the two friends ventured over towards the table that rested beneath the Badger sigil. Neville slid onto the bench beside Michael as the two awaited the dinner commencement announcements from Dumbledore, but instead were distracted when they heard a friendly voice call out, "What's up, Longbottom? Corner?"

Neville had found it odd at first that Cedric Diggory, one of the more popular Hufflepuffs, was addressing him directly, however, Neville quickly squashed that thought. Cedric despite his popularity in the school had always been a very kind person, it was part of what made him so popular, and with his initial outburst of inferiority struck from his mind, he smiled back, "Not much," He replied softly, "Word around the castle has it that you placed your name in the Goblet last night though, aren't you the least bit afraid?"

Neville watched as Cedric lifted his hand, "My hand's trembling, so I guess I must be a bit afraid," He said with an honest smile, "But at the same time, we all faced down a horde of Death Eaters at the World Cup. How scary could a little friendly competition be?" Neville grinned at Cedric's honest nature before he shrugged, "I guess I'm getting a bit ahead of myself though, my name hasn't even come out of the Goblet yet, it could be Davies or someone who represents Hogwarts, who knows?"

"It'll be you," Neville said with a smile, "If that goblet has any sense, it'll see that you're the best Champion Hogwarts has to offer."

"Thanks, Longbottom," Cedric said with a bright grin as he chuckled, "I guess I should be lucky you, Potter, and Corner aren't seventeen yet though, or I'd have a run for my money. It's going to be tough though, I mean, if I do get picked, I am going to be going up against Krum."

"How do you know it'll be him?" Michael asked curiously.

"I haven't seen it for myself, mind you," Cedric started, "But rumor has it he's the only one from Durmstrang to put his name in the Goblet. Durmstrang has never won the TriWizard Tournament before according to my research. I wouldn't be surprised if Karkaroff's been selectively coaching Krum, particularly for this tournament. I know it's not like me to think so little of people, but they don't seem like a crowd above cheating."

"You can say that again," Michael spoke, and Neville could see a concerned look in his eyes, "Especially Karkaroff. Call me crazy, but that guy just reeks of bad vibes."

Neville had no choice but to concede the point, yet, before he could reply, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder as he turned to face the Blonde that he knew had grown so close to Harry's heart. He watched her eyes scan the tables furiously before she spoke, "Harry, he's not here."

"Yeah," Neville said with a somber tone, "We tried to talk to him about whatever's going on, and he kinda lost it for a second. I've never really seen him snap at anyone before, but being on the receiving end, it certainly wasn't great."

"You were right, Blondie," Michael said, "Whatever it is that's bothering him, it's bigger than I thought. He's about as stubborn as they come, he may need a more forceful push to finally get whatever it is that's bothering him off his chest."

"It could be stress," Cedric piped up, "I mean, I know Potter likes to walk around like nothing's the matter, but to do so after the World Cup attack, it's not normal. I know Potter's tough, but everyone has their limit, maybe he's approaching his, at least mentally."

"That's what I was thinking too," Michael nodded in agreement, "Still, I've seen Harry stressed and angry before, it's not like he's ever hidden his emotions from me. I don't understand why he chooses now of all times to be a cryptic idiot."

Neville scratched his head, there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing. When it came to the three of them, it was rare that any of them would hide what they were feeling. When he had been attacked, the anger in Michael and Harry's expression was palpable, when Blaise had been hurt, both he and Michael knew it was bothering him, but this was different. He looked up, trying to continue his train of thought, but was distracted as he caught the eyes of frantic whispering at the Staff Table, noticing the rather large gap created from Dumbledore's absence.

Slowly he nudged Corner, "What do you think is happening up there?"

"No clue," Michael responded as they watched as even Snape's eyes widened upon hearing whatever it was that was being whispered among the professors, "But if it makes Snape's eyes widen like that, I have a bad feeling about it."

Though Neville's concern for Harry still permeated his brain, it was pushed aside lightly as the wooden rattling of the grizzled Defense Against the Dark Arts professor leg, along with Professor Sprout approached their location with grim-looking dispositions. "Mr. Longbottom, is it?" Mad-Eye growled, "I'll need you to be coming with me. You as well Mr. Corner."

"Whatever it is you think we've done, it wasn't us," Michael spoke, "We haven't even had time to plan our next prank let alone execute it."

"This isn't about pranks boy!" Mad-Eye barked, "This is a serious matter. Now, where's Potter, he should hear this too, you're all a big group aren't yah?"

"We don't know where he is," Neville replied, "Honestly sir, if I knew I'd tell you."

"No matter," Professor Sprout, "Minerva will deliver the message to her cubs, for now, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Corner, you two and Professor Moody will be accompanying me to my office. Come along now."

Neville saw the look of sheer confusion in Daphne's eyes, and while he wished he could tell the Slytherin girl something, he was as lost as anyone else. Seeing there would be no answers for her, Daphne headed back towards her table as Neville turned to Michael, each of them sharing a look of complete bewilderment as they exited the Great Hall down towards the Greenhouse which was attached to the Head of Hufflepuff's House's office. Upon entering the room, Neville felt a brief flash of familiarity. He had spent much time in this room during his first two years, it had been a place that sheltered him from the bullying of other students prior to meeting Harry and Michael, but something about it felt so ominous now.

The way the shining Puffapod bulbs lit up the room, or how Fluxweed seemed to expand around the walls of the office walls had always looked so inspiring to him, and yet now, he felt a certain measure of dread beneath the surface. Gently, he felt his Head of House place her hand gently on his shoulder and speak, "Please, take a seat. Both of you."

Nervously, Neville did as he was told as Michael sat in a chair beside him. Their eyes followed Moody as he paced around the room as rapidly as he could given his prosthetic leg, and that previously mentioned feeling of dread only tightened in his chest. It was Michael who spoke first, "Um, Professor, if we aren't in trouble for something, what is this all about?"

"Truthfully," Professor Sprout, "This information has little to do with you, but seeing as you are so close to Mr. Longbottom, I thought it appropriate for both you and Mr. Potter to join us. However, seeing now that Mr. Potter's location is currently a mystery, and the news is urgent, I suppose it will just be the two of you."

"What kind of news is it that you think I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own?" Neville asked a bit worried.

"Well, first Mr. Longbottom, I want to assure you that you are safe within the castle walls," Professor Sprout began, "Myself and the other Professors will work tirelessly to assure that neither you nor any other student is affected by this news. I'd like you to take a moment to calm yourself before I-"

"For the love of Merlin, the boy's fought Death Eaters according to the Prophet, there's no need for this cushioning," Mad-Eye barked, "Tonks, I assume you're familiar with her, she discovered that there was a break out of many prisoners locked away in Azkaban. Among the escapes were both the Lestrange brothers, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange."

Instantly, his body turned cold, it felt as if there was no blood pumping through his veins at all as he felt his hands begin to tremble. His eyes grew wide and yet he felt his field of vision shrinking as red consumed his sight. _They're free,_ Neville thought to himself, his fist clenched in unbridled rage, _The people who attacked my parents are free. _"Nev," Michael spoke gently, "Are you okay?"

Around him, objects started to float off their desks as he continued to shake, the magic rolling off his body like a waterfall, "Am I okay?" He whispered, "I've never been better. This means I'll get to kill the people who tortured my family to insanity myself."

A sharp grin filled Moody's face, though Neville paid it little mind, his only thought rested on the image of his mother and father, lying in their beds, their faces blank, their minds destroyed. _Maybe, _Neville thought to himself, _Maybe this is a gift from above. I'll make them suffer the same way my parents did. They'll pay- They'll all pay for taking them away from-_

"Get a grip," Michael spoke as Neville felt his friend's hand tighten around his wrist, "I know you're angry, I'm not saying you don't have the right to be, but you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Neville roared as he grabbed his friend's collar lifting them both to their feet, "You saw them! You saw them last Christmas laying there looking at me like I didn't even exist! It's their fault! We all have our own reasons for fighting against the Death Eaters and my parents, their fate, that's why I fight! Don't you dare tell me that I should let it go!"

"I'd never tell you to let it go," Michael spoke in an even tone, "But getting worked up like this, it doesn't help anything. Think this through, what's your plan, are just going to leave Hogwarts to go travel the world searching for these bastards the way you are now? These aren't the chump recruits we faced at the World Cup here, they're bonafide Death Eaters, blood-thirsty killers. If you don't get your shit together, you're going to end up in a hole six feet beneath the ground before you make them pay."

"What would you know about it?" Neville growled, tears streaming down his face, "How would you know anything about the way I'm feeling? Your parents may be distant but at least they're still around, at least when you see them they recognize that you're their son. How could you even fathom the pain I'm feeling right now? You haven't lost anyone important to-"

But before Neville could finish he felt a fist collided with his face, knocking him to the ground as he looked up at Michael, his senses starting to clear as he saw Michael's fist trembling, "You're right, I have no idea what it's like to have the people I love taken away from me. But I know what it's like to watch my friends hurting from a pain I can't understand, and how painful it is to not be able to do anything about it. So you're right, maybe I can't understand what it's like to have someone torture my parents to insanity, but I won't allow my friends, the people I care about to throw their lives away recklessly on a suicide mission. I need you to get a grip right now Longbottom because you're one of my best friends, and I'll be damned if I let you get killed acting like an idiot."

"Alright, that's enough!" Professor Sprout spoke, "I don't know what this business is about fourteen-year-old boys risking their lives, but this madness stops now! Mr. Longbottom-"

"I'm okay," Neville spoke as he took Michael's extended hand, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, Professor. I'm sorry for acting so shamefully and I hope you won't think poorly of me in the future. And Michael," He spoke turning to the Blue-Haired boy, "Thanks, I'm sorry about-"

"Just stop talking, Longbottom," Michael said with a smile, "There's nothing to forgive. You, Harry, and I, we promised we'd be in this together, let's keep it that way. Alright?"

Neville nodded, a slight grin on his face as he wiped the blood from his lip, "That's a mean right hook you've got though, Corner. Maybe you should try that on Harry instead of spells next time."

Michael snickered before Professor Sprout spoke, "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Corner, I have no idea what just happened here, but I can tell that the tension has been dispelled for now. That is the only reason you will not be serving detention for lashing out against another student. However, Mr. Longbottom, should the need ever arise again, I'd prefer it if you came to talk to me, rather than starting a fistfight in the halls. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Neville said with a nod.

"Excellent," Professor Sprout spoke as she picked a ripe bit from the growing Fluxweed that filled her office handing it to Neville, "Chew on this, it will alleviate the pain in your jaw for the time being. Remember not to swallow it though. If the pain persists, please go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible."

Neville nodded as he popped the Fluxweed into his mouth, his jaw grinding against the herb as he felt a numbing sensation overtake his jaw, "Thank you, Professor."

She nodded before dismissing the two of them, and as they walked out of Professor Sprout's office, the last thing that Neville noticed was a fascinated grin that sent shivers down his spine from Mad-Eye. "Hey, Michael," Neville spoke softly as they turned to walk back towards the Great Hall.

"Hm," Michael muttered as the Blue-Haired boy turned to face him.

"You're a good friend."

"That's a little random," Michael said with a chuckle, "But thanks Nev, you're a good friend too."

* * *

****(Dumbledore P.O.V)****

"So you're certain Albus," Severus said, "You're certain that the boy is one of them?"

"There is no other explanation," Dumbledore spoke, "Voldemort was present in the boy's mind, he can see through the Dark Lord's eyes. If there was any doubt remaining, it was shattered the moment I constructed his mindscape. A piece of Voldemort resides within Harry."

"Then that means that the boy must die," Severus spoke and Dumbledore noted the pain in the Potions Master's voice, "You've been preparing that boy as little more than a pig for slaughter. All of these lessons you provide him are nothing more than false illusions of hope."

"Not entirely true," Dumbledore spoke, "It is important that the boy master his gift for legilimency, it is clear that Voldemort didn't simply stop at one Horcrux, and Harry is the key to telling us where the others lie."

"And when you know the locations of the remaining Horcrux, you'll send him off to die at the Dark Lord's hands," Severus said, "Is there no other way?"

"Don't tell me you've grown to care for the boy?"

"The boy, no," Severus said, "But her, always."

"Harry will understand in due time the necessity of his sacrifice. He'll die a hero, and like his mother before him, he'll provide protection for all those who remain to stand against Voldemort and his forces." Dumbledore said taking a lemon drop from his basket and popping it in his mouth.

"How can you be so sure?" Severus spoke, "He's not weak-willed and knowing he was raised by Black and Remus, he doesn't seem the type to go march to his death willingly."

"Have faith in my plan Severus," Dumbledore spoke, "I've ensured that he will make the right choice, doubt is a powerful motivator, especially when implanted directly into one's mind."

A light knock on the door had changed the tone of the conversation and with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore had excused Severus. He watched as the Potions Master opened the door and brushed past Harry without saying a word before Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, Harry my boy, Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you, Professor," Harry said closing the door behind him, "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Over the summer, we spent quite a bit of time growing your skills with Occlumency," Dumbledore spoke, and he watched as Harry nodded, though he seemed to be suffering a phantom headache from the memory, "Tonight, I'd like to brush up on some Legilimency, by the end of this year, I hope for you to be able to take your first step into the conduit you share with Voldemort, and with luck possibly identify the location of one of his Horcruxes, or perhaps the number he has created. To do so, we must practice safe diving techniques, would you not agree?"

Harry nodded, "The sooner we can end this the better. Where do I start?"

"Do you remember the exercise we practiced last year?" Dumbledore asked, "The one where I asked you to retrieve a specific book from my library. I'd like for us to try that again, as it will provide a gauge in which I can evaluate your progress."

"Sounds simple enough," Harry spoke as he took a seat across from Dumbledore.

He nodded, "Whenever you are ready, you may begin Harry."

He watched as Harry lifted his wand and with a soft tone, he spoke, _"Legilimens."_

Dumbledore smiled to himself, the boy had gotten rather adept at mental magic. He'd seen it during his mental probes, but being on the receiving end of Harry's legilimency had certainly made Dumbledore realize how much the boy had grown. He watched from above as Harry entered his vast library like mind and spoke, his voice booming through his mind, "Harry, you know your objective. I'm not going to be holding myself back this time, so prepare yourself."

"Yes sir," Harry responded and as Harry lifted his wand, Dumbledore began. Instantly, the books as hot as a roaring fire lifted from the shelves, and with the flick of two fingers, he sent a flaming barrage at Harry. Dumbledore watched with a satisfied smile as Harry with well-trained reflexes batted away each book with the wave of his wand, his eyes focused and primed.

Much to his surprise, Harry spun his wand and spoke, "_Fumos!" _Suddenly Harry vanished from his view in a plume of grey smoke. Dumbledore forced his hands together, and instantly, a floorboard lifted and as if it was a vacuum the smoke began to vanish. _Smart Harry, but in someone's mindscape, a talented occlumens can bend reality to his will. Though perhaps it's time for stage two._

It hadn't taken long until Dumbledore had relocated Harry within his mind, and as Dumbledore took a deep breath, his heart echoed with pain as he remembered the man he was closer than brothers with. From a cloud of smoke appeared the man himself, Gellert Grindelwald, and with a snap of Dumbledore's finger, the illusion sprang into action the red book resting in his hand.

"Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't holding back," Harry grumbled as he stared down the Dark Wizard, "But I won't make the same mistakes as last time. _Tenimago!" _Instantly black flames erupted on Grindelwald. However, unlike the previous experience where Harry was surprised by the lack of effect the pain had on the illusion this time, Harry stared down the protector of his mind and waited. To Dumbledore's confusion, Harry watched as Gellert lifted his wand, but before Dumbledore could even react, he heard Harry grunt, "_Expelliarmus!" _

With a snap, the wand of his mental protector jumped into Harry's hand and without a moment to waste, Harry flicked his own wand as he barked, "_Accio, Red Book!" _Dumbledore watched with a pleasant smile as the red book flew from Gellert's hand into Harry's before the protector turned into dust.

Harry stood there, panting but clearly pleased with himself, before, with a full-strength push, Dumbledore launched Harry out of his mind. As he opened his eyes he saw a startled Harry looking up at him, "You could have at least given me a warning you were going to do that. The game was over after all."

Dumbledore laughed as he applauded, "Well done, Harry. Very well done."

In all honesty, he'd expected a bit of pride in Harry's reply, but the boy simply looked exhausted, and for a moment, he wondered if he had done too good of a job with his mental plant in Harry's mind. "So, what do you think Professor? Do you think I'll be able to enter Voldemort's mind soon?"

"I think it is possible that you will be able to achieve the ability to enter Voldemort's mind, but there is no need to rush, we still have time, and a reckless approach would only cause more harm than good," Dumbledore spoke, "We need to take this slowly."

"We don't have time to just sit on our hands," Harry spoke, "I saw them professor, Karkaroff and Snape. I'm not sure why you trust Snape, but the dark mark on both his arm and Karkaroff's are getting darker. I overheard them talking about it, Karkaroff believes Voldemort is getting stronger with every second."

"It's Professor Snape, Harry-"

"It's scum as far as I'm concerned," Harry retorted, "I don't know what in your right mind inspired you to believe that Snape is trustworthy, but I don't buy it. I may not have a say in what happens in this school, but outside of potions class, I don't want anything to do with him."

"From what I understand, he's only walking around free because you vouched for him," Harry said, "Or at least that's what I've heard from Sirius and Remus. If you trust him to watch your back, that's your problem, not mine, all I know is that he's not stepping foot into the New Order."

"Professor Snape is a valuable asset for the light," Dumbledore spoke softly, "After all, if he were as bad as you believe, Remus would have died last year during your pursuit of Pettigrew." Dumbledore watched as Harry grit his teeth struggling to refute the point as he continued, "It's important to keep an open mind, Harry. Labeling people so quickly as Dark and Light will only hurt you as a leader in this war. After all, it could be argued that Snape hasn't been responsible for nearly as many deaths as either Sirius or Remus, especially after the events of the Quidditch World Cup."

"They didn't have a choice," Harry responded, "They were fighting Death Eaters, it wasn't some schoolyard brawl."

"There is always a choice," Dumbledore spoke, "Vengeance is easy, forgiveness is hard."

"Save the lecture on peace for the Death Eaters who slaughtered twenty-seven innocent civilians."

"They stopped being civilians once you ordered them to fight back," Dumbledore replied with intensity, and immediately, he could see the look of horror that appeared on Harry's face. "Sirius allowed me to help you develop as a leader, I serve no purpose if you won't pay attention to my advice. Your judgement is clouded in anger Harry, if you want to be a successful leader, you need to learn to let your need for vengeance go."

Dumbledore glanced down, the defeat in Harry's eyes evident, and behind his passive stance, Dumbledore smiled, _Good, first I have to make him doubt himself. Then slowly, I tear him down until he looks to me for guidance. It may take a while, but I will make Harry the soldier I need him to be, with or without him knowing._ "Regardless," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "For now, it's getting late, and dinner is nearing its end. Come now, we'll continue our lessons at a later time, for now, you need food and a good night's rest."

He glanced once more at the boy and a sad smile encroached upon his face, _I'm sorry, my boy. But there is no other way._ However, just as they were about to leave, the door to the Headmaster's office opened once more, and Dumbledore looked on in silent confusion as from beyond the frame, he watched as Barty Crouch entered, a sickly expression on his face as he spoke, "Ah Professor Dumbledore, I need to discuss some things with you about the TriWizard Tournament, do you have a moment?"

"I suppose so," Dumbledore said with a slight smile, "Go on now Harry, I'm sure I'll arrive at the Great Hall momentarily." Dumbledore watched as Harry lifted himself from the chair, and brushed past Crouch towards the exit, his body ringing with doubt and pain.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry took deep panting breaths as he wiped the sweat from his face. His heart was racked with guilt, he knew his friends deserved the truth, his girlfriend deserved the truth and yet a voice in his head screamed for him to remain silent. Harry had never hated himself more than he currently did, his friends had risked everything to fight at his side, and yet, Harry told them one lie after another.

He had hidden the truth of his fate from Daphne, a girl he knew he was falling for faster than he'd have liked to admit. He'd lied about his mental health to his family. And now he was avoiding his friends in a desperate attempt to find some solitude. He clenched his fist before taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he looked down once more at the Black Family Grimoire, turning to the back half for the more powerful spells. _Wandless magic, _he thought to himself, _Who'd have guessed it would be so exhausting?_

Once more Harry rose to his feet, his eyes focused on the target before him. His stomach growled in hunger, he'd told his friends he'd see them at dinner, but all he'd done was make a loop around to re-enter their lair alone after changing his clothes. His black muscle shift was drenched in sweat, but he pushed himself forward. Slowly he lifted his hand, his fingers spread apart as he imagined them beginning to wrap around the training dummy in the distance, "_Contractus," _he muttered as he slowly began to clench his fists.

He grit his teeth and watched slowly as the dummy began to shake slightly in the distance. Steadily Harry continued forcing the magic through his arm as he began to coil his fingers closer and closer to his palm. Suddenly, a feeling like a roaring fire burned through his arm, he clenched his forearm tightly as he fell to his knees screaming in agony. His hand rapidly began to go limp and he fought furiously against the tears which wanted to swell from the pain. He looked around desperately as he forced the word out of his mouth, "Kreacher."

With a loud pop, the elf appeared before him bowing deeply, "How can Kreacher serve the Heir of-" however the pleasantries vanished as Kreacher looked at him in fear, "Master Harry, you're hurt."

"I can tell," Harry growled, "Can your elf magic help?"

Harry watched as he grit his teeth trying to keep the outpouring of vocal outbursts to a minimum as Kreacher examined his arm. The elf pulled on his droopy ears, clearly deep in his thoughts as he muttered, "Master Harry, the muscles in your forearm have been torn to shreds. What were you doing?"

"Doesn't matter now," Harry grunted out, "Can you fix it?"

"Kreacher can try," The elf spoke, "But Kreacher isn't the best at healing magic. Fixing the muscles could hurt."

"I don't think it can hurt much worse," Harry whispered through gritted teeth, "Do what you can."

Kreacher nodded as the elf placed his aged hands atop his forearm. Like Kreacher had predicted, the pain of the healing magic was intense. It had reminded Harry of the time he'd taken Skele-Gro when he'd broken his arm at seven years old, except this time it didn't burn, this time it felt as if his muscles were being sewn together by rapidly moving needles. "Stay still, Master Harry, or this will only take longer to fix."

"Easier said than done," Harry groaned, the elf's hand finally moving off his forearm.

"How did Master Harry hurt his arm, to begin with?" Kreacher asked in a tone of concern, one Harry certainly hadn't expected from the elf despite their relationship become less and less antagonistic. Kreacher, for as long as Harry could remember had not been the most caring house-elf, mostly doing as he was told due to the conditions placed upon as a servant of House Black, seeing a glimmer of the elves more genuine side was something that shocked him slightly.

Harry continued to glance at Kreacher in stunned silence, before he noticed the elf dropped his head, looking displeased with himself for asking more questions than required of him before Harry's mouth finally opened. "Sorry Kreacher, I didn't mean to make you feel like you stepped out of line if that's what you thought. I'm just surprised to hear you ask something in such a caring tone."

"Master Harry once said he'd like to be Kreacher's friend, was that a lie?"

"No, no," Harry quickly responded, "But if I recall you claimed to not want friends."

"Kreacher did say that," Kreacher spoke sadly, "But Kreacher also doesn't want to be alone. Kreacher misses Master Regulus, more and more now that Kreacher is surrounded by Master Regulus' belongings back at home."

Harry looked down at the elf with a sad smile. From what he knew, Regulus was a Death Eater, a Death Eater that died mysteriously without a body ever being found. However, he also knew that of all the people in the House of Black, Regulus had treated Kreacher with more kindness than Harry could even understand. Death Eaters believed in one thing, the superiority of Pureblood wizards over every other being. For a Death Eater like Regulus to have developed such a relationship with a 'lowly' house-elf was a mystery that Harry simply couldn't solve. Once more, he caught the old elf's eyes as he spoke, "I was trying to learn another spell from the Black Family Grimoire. I looked into the wandless magic section, guess I underestimated how difficult those spells could be."

"These spells are very advanced," Kreacher spoke, "Not even Master Regulus mastered all of them before he-" Kreacher quickly shook his head, "It's unwise for Master Harry to practice these spells without understanding the basics of Wandless Magic first."

"Well it's not like Hogwarts has a class on Wandless Magic so I have to figure out this stuff on my-" Suddenly a light bulb sparked to life in Harry's mind as he looked down at the elf, "Elves do wandless magic all the time, right? I know it's a different brand, but the basics must be the same. Do you think you could teach me the basics of wandless magic, Kreacher?"

"No, no, no," Kreacher said shaking his head, "It's unacceptable. A House Elf like Kreacher has no right in instructing Kreacher's master. Kreacher will not, it's not right."

"Come on, Kreacher," Harry said with a smirk, "Please. I can make it an order if that would help, but if you want to be friends, you should know that friends help each other out all the time."

"If it is Master Harry's order," Kreacher said looking at the ground nervously, "Then maybe Kreacher can help Master Harry learn about Wandless Magic."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Kreacher." Instantly, the tiny elf's eyes widened and Harry felt a tinge of sadness in his heart. The fact that his own elf looked at him with astonished eyes at being thanked for his service had made Harry feel a bit sick. He loved Sirius, to him, Sirius was one of the best men alive, yet the way he treated Kreacher, the animosity that had built up between the two of them, it was hard to swallow at times. Harry shook that thought out of his mind, refocusing himself before he spoke once more, "Okay, so um, where do we start?"

"Kreacher won't help Master Harry today unless Master Harry orders him," Kreacher spoke as defiantly as his condition would allow, "If Master Harry doesn't allow his arm to heal properly, Kreacher will not be able to keep fixing Master Harry's injuries. Kreacher thinks that Master Harry should get some rest."

Harry sighed as he slid to the stone ground, his back resting against the wall, "I'd like to rest too, but I don't want to sleep."

Harry watched as the elf approached him taking his time as he sat beside him looking up at him. Kreacher always had a very stern expression on his face, but Harry saw that as the elf slowly bend down to sit at his side, his eyes looked warmer than usual and slowly he spoke, "Kreacher spends a lot of time listening. Kreacher listens to Master Harry, Master Harry's friends, pitiful Master Sirius, Mistress Andromeda, Kreacher is always listening. Kreacher knows that many people are concerned about Master Harry, and how Master Harry doesn't want to talk about what's bothering him. But maybe Kreacher can help, maybe Master Harry can tell Kreacher so Master Harry doesn't feel so alone."

Harry sighed deeply, "Maybe I can talk to you Kreacher, but you can't tell anyone else, that's an order."

Kreacher nodded silently, though a slight look of joy glimmered in his normally dark eyes at Harry's admission. Slowly Harry took a deep breath as he spoke, "It's the pressure, it's a level of pressure that I don't think I'm ready for," Harry spoke feeling the bind on his heart release. "At my core, all I wanted to be was an avenger. When I learned about what the Death Eaters and Voldemort did to my mom and dad, I just wanted to be strong enough to bring about justice."

"It just-," Harry started with a sigh, "I feel like everything is starting to make less and less sense, and I feel myself doubting my actions more and more. Growing up around Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Andy, Uncle Ted, they stopped me from becoming a monster, but back then, my path just felt so much clearer." He rested his head gently against the stone wall as he looked up at the roof, "I thought it would be so simple, I'd catch Pettigrew, and bring the rest of those assholes who escaped Azkaban to justice, but recently, everything just got so much more complicated."

"Dark Marks in the sky, the re-emergence of so many Death Eaters, an actual attack orchestrated by the bastards, and now all these rumors about Voldemort returning, it just feels so overwhelming sometimes." Harry clenched his fist tightly, "I never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't care about heroics for heroics sake, but I have to pretend like I do for the sake of others. If Voldemort's really coming back, the wizarding world is going to turn to me to lead them against him, something that I saw first hand at the World Cup, and it's something I don't care for doing."

"I'm not interested in fighting a war, I'm not interested in being a symbol of peace, but I don't really have a choice anymore." He said with a defeated tone, "Just a summer ago my plans were so simple, I was going to find a way of capturing those Deaters that escaped judgment, I was going to graduate from Hogwarts, and I was going to go on to play Quidditch professionally before easing into an early retirement. Part of me even imagined what sharing a normal-ish life with Daphne would look like. Maybe I'd even start a family."

"But now, I'm a figurehead for a war against a creature that's more of a demon than human, and somehow I managed to get every single person I care about involved in something that could get them killed, and frankly I don't know how to handle any of this." Harry grit his teeth as he tried to keep his tears from falling, "Michael, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Andy, Ted, and now even Daphne and Astoria want to try so hard to fight by my side and while I appreciate the help, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with any of my friends or family getting hurt for my cause!"

"Twenty-Seven people," Harry spoke tiredly, "I led twenty-seven people to their deaths. Kids are orphaned because of me Kreacher, and unlike me, who knows if they have wealth, or extended families to care for them. It's my war, and while I know I can't win a war by myself, I don't know how to stomach the fact that no matter what I do, innocent people are going to die." Harry shook his head in anger, "If I could just die and take all those bastards with me without anyone else getting hurt, I'd do that in a heartbeat, but that just isn't reality."

Harry ended his tirade and he turned to face Kreacher who looked at him with a look of strange understanding and admiration. Seeing that Harry had concluded his speech, Kreacher piped up slowly, "Master Harry, is Kreacher allowed to respond?"

Harry nodded and Kreacher began, "Kreacher has been a house elf for the House of Black for many years. Many of his Masters and Mistresses fought for the Dark Lord. Kreacher has seen many terrible wizards, many who enjoy causing harm and think little of the damage they leave behind. But Kreacher is happy that Master Harry isn't like that."

Harry watched Kreacher, a normally grumpy elf speak in a praising tone for the first time in Harry's knowledge, "Hearing what Master Harry just said, made Kreacher think that Master Harry is a great wizard, just like Master Regulus. Kreacher is proud to serve such a noble heir of House Black."

"I appreciate the compliment," Harry said with a somber look, though he secretly didn't feel thrilled to be compared to a former Death Eater, despite the fact that Harry knew it to be the highest level of praise for Kreacher "But I'm not exactly feeling like such a great wizard right now."

Kreacher nodded, "If Kreacher can make a suggestion," the elf spoke nervously before Harry gave him the go-ahead, "Kreacher thinks Master Harry is making a mistake in keeping his thoughts hidden. Kreacher spent the summer watching Master Harry's friends practice to fight beside him. Kreacher feels that they've done enough to earn the truth, maybe not everything if Master Harry feels some things too sensitive to share, but to at least know how Master Harry is doing, Kreacher thinks they deserve that much."

"I just don't want more people sticking their neck out for me," Harry said in exhaustion, "I don't want any of my friends to die."

"Kreacher feels that Master Harry's friends should be able to make their own decisions," Kreacher said and for the first time in Harry's life, he saw the elf smile, "After all, didn't Master Harry tell Kreacher that friends help each other out all the time?"

Harry smiled as he shook his head before he sighed, "Looks like you got me there Kreacher."

Kreacher smiled as he spoke, "Kreacher thinks Master Harry could use a good night sleep, Kreacher will go find a Dreamless Sleep potion for Master Harry, and some food to eat so that Master Harry can sleep well tonight."

Harry nodded and looked Kreacher in the eye with a glance of compassion, "Thanks, Kreacher. Really, it means a lot."

Kreacher furiously wiped away at his eyes before he bowed, "Kreacher is honored to serve the heir of the Noble House of Black."

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 11, the last chapter had a bit more humor than normal, but I think it was a good break especially when a chapter like this is much heavier. Things I really liked when I wrote this chapter was Kreacher seeing a lot of who Regulus was in his final moments in Harry and how their bond is developing. I also really like writing about Neville and Michael's relationship, normally I write from Harry's perspective regarding the trio's friendship so I liked writing it from a different viewpoint. Also, as I've mentioned before, I find Dumbledore P.O.V's to be my most difficult ones to write because Dumbledore walks a very fine grey line, but I've never read another FF where Dumbledore manipulates Harry in the way I laid out in my story. I think that's everything that I really wanted to address, if you liked the chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	12. Chapter XII: Reassurance

**A/N: Okay, so recently I've been receiving a lot of anonymous reviews regarding how much they hate my version of Harry and Dumbledore, and I first want to say I total respect their opinions, but calling me an amateur and shitty writer is not acceptable in my view. I'm not publishing a book, I'm uploading a fan-fiction, I'm not forcing anyone to pay to read this so if all a person is going to write in a review is about how shitty of a writer I am, please refrain from doing so.**

**Secondly, I want to make this as clear as possible. Currently, as it stands, Harry is indeed a strong wizard and a skilled one as well which will be shown over the course of this story and especially the third book but he is not extremely powerful (yet). However, I would like people to keep in mind that development is important for any character, and not every character gets to develop smoothly, sometimes it takes a little while. If you as a reader prefer canon Harry, you're welcome to do so, I love the canon Harry Potter books too! But Canon Harry isn't the type of Harry I'm trying to write, nor am I trying to write a super-powerful Harry fanfiction.**

**Harry in this book is my attempt at making a transition from an arrogant and overconfident kid who saw killing Voldemort as an exciting adventure, to a leader who learns humility, the importance of teamwork, and understands that war isn't a game, all while keeping his charm intact. Right now, Harry is going through a tough time, but this isn't forever and Harry comes out stronger for it. I do hope you'll stick around for it, but if you want overpowered Harry who can walk up and bitch slap Voldemort without any fear, then I don't think this story is for you. My Harry will get strong, I do have a great plan for that, but I don't see the appeal of a story where the hero isn't challenged. Now, with all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Shout Out To My Beta: CaskettFan5**

* * *

Chapter XII: Reassurance

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

Daphne looked at her boyfriend, his forearm wrapped in bandages as they sat beside each other in the cold dungeon, awaiting the Potions Master. Yes, the damage to his forearm was concerning, and yet it was the look of conflict in his eyes that had really commanded her attention. Slowly, she reached over, placing her hand inside his as Harry turned to her with a weak smile, "Harry, can you please say something, it's not like you to be this quiet. Especially after hearing about the news from Neville."

"Daphne, I-"

"Please don't lie to me," She spoke, "I know you're not fine. Michael, he told me that I should give you your space, but I- I just can't do that. Not when you look as miserable as you do right now."

"I was actually going to say that I wanted to talk to you after dinner tonight," Harry spoke his eyes heavy with exhaustion and stress, "I know I've been being selfish lately and making you worry about me and I want to fix that. I'm sorry that-"

"It's okay," Daphne said as she squeezed his hand, "Whatever is happening, we can handle it, together."

Harry nodded, and for the first time in days, Daphne had seen an authentic smile upon his face, "I'm lucky to have you, Princess."

"You're damn right," Daphne said with a teasing grin, "And don't you forget it, Flyboy."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, before, within an instant, the room grew silent, nothing but the creaking of the chamber door filling the space. She watched as Professor Snape entered the room, and it didn't pass her observation that Harry's eyes had followed the Potions Master with a colder than normal demeanor. Daphne had forced Harry to promise her that if they were going to be potions partners for the year, that he wouldn't pull any pranks on the professor that could lower her grade. But the fire that burned in her Boyfriend's eyes had told her that he was far beyond pranks with Snape at the moment, to her, Harry's eyes looked like daggers waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Hmm," Snape muttered, his eyes pretending to scan the classroom though Daphne knew they were truly fixated on Harry, "This won't do at all. Potter, you'll be partnered up with Ms. Brown today, Mr. Zabini will be working with Ms. Greengrass today."

"That's," Harry started but a firm squeeze from Daphne had quieted him, however, she herself wasn't thrilled at the puppy dog eyes Brown was sending her boyfriend, to her, Brown looked as if Snape had given her an early Christmas Present. However, knowing that an argument would only lead to a worse situation she released Harry's hand as he rose, collecting his cauldron before heading towards Brown's workbench, "Whatever you say, Snivillus."

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape growled, "Any more outburst and you'll be serving a week's worth of detention, Potter."

Daphne snarled as she heard Draco chuckle with Nott, but Harry simply shrugged his shoulders as he took his spot beside Lavender who had wasted no time in scooting her stool closer to him. Daphne soon felt the stool beside her move as well, and she found herself staring at the apologetic looking face of Blaise, who Daphne gave a quick smile to, letting him know she wasn't upset with him.

Daphne quickly turned to face Tracey who was now fumbling for a partner before taking a seat beside Ron, who while normally would have looked displeased about being partnered with a snake, took some solace in the fact that of all the Slytherins it could have been, at least it was Tracey. "Now," Snape spoke in a hiss, "Today we will begin our lesson on a rather tricky brew known as the Girding Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

The room was quiet before Snape called, "Weasley! What are the effects of the Girding Potion?"

"It's um, it's an endurance potion," Ron said scratching his head nervously, "I think I've seen my mum make it a few times."

"Ms. Davis, any more cheating in the form of giving Mr. Weasley the answers will be punished by detentions, am I clear?" Snape said with a menacing glare.

"But I didn't-," Tracey began.

"Am I clear, Ms. Davis," Snape repeated sternly.

"Sorry about that Professor," Ron spoke in Tracey's stead much to Daphne's surprise, "She didn't tell me it, but I saw it written in her notes."

It was a lie, a rather bad one as while Tracey wasn't an incompetent potions maker, quite the opposite actually, yet, she didn't really care much for planning ahead, and in no way would have taken the time to write notes on a potion before class. Daphne knew Snape must have known this as well, but satisfied in his attempt to discredit the Weasley boy, he moved on.

With a wave of Snape's wand, the instructions appeared on the board, and she watched as Blaise ignited the fire beneath their cauldron and began their potion. Daphne had never felt like such a bad partner. Yes, she cut the ingredients with the correct measurements and still ran most of the prep-work, but she did so at an incredibly slow pace. Mostly due to the nerve in her forehead that pulsed furiously not from jealousy, as she trusted Harry, but in anger, as she watched Brown rub up close to Harry despite his obvious disinterest. "Daphne, Daphne," Blaise repeated the second one a bit louder than the first. She turned to him with an apologetic look as he spoke, "Can you hand me the toasted dragonfly thoraxes?"

"Yeah," Daphne spoke with a stutter, "Sorry about that, I-"

"Trust me I get it," Blaise spoke looking over at Tracey, "If Ron was trying to touch her I'd have a hard time keeping my head on straight too. But I wouldn't worry too much about it, I doubt Harry would even be capable of becoming interested in someone like her."

Daphne smiled as she turned to look at Harry who mimed hanging himself from his irritation before focusing on Tracey who laughed, "Honestly Ron, how did you even manage to get an A in this class last year."

"Ah, shut it," He said with a chuckle, "This is easily the hardest class at Hogwarts, especially for a Gryffindor."

"No arguments there," Tracey conceded with a nod, "Hand me the doxy eggs, please."

Ron nodded handing the tiny eggs to Tracey as she carefully dropped them into the cauldron, "Alright," She said, "Go on and finish up the potion."

"Wait, me?" Ron said his voice riddled with shock, "Are you sure, I mean, what if I mess everything up?"

"You're never going to get better unless you practice, you know?" Tracey said with a warm smile, "Plus, there are only like three steps left, how badly could you mess this up. It's not like you're Finnegan."

Ron gave a nervous laugh as he took the ladle from Tracey's hand, "Alright, well, here it goes."

"You're going to be fine," Tracey said her head resting in her hands, "Give yourself some credit, I know you're not an idiot."

Daphne would have loved to watch the results of her friend's potion, but she had her own to worry about, and with one last glance at Harry she returned her focus to her own cauldron, quickly re-entering her groove and finishing the remainder of the potion with ease. She looked down proudly into her golden-colored mixture before the flutter of Black Robes appeared beside her, slowly she watched as Snape overlooked her work before nodding, "Well done Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Zabini, I see your poor judgment of associations hasn't affected your potion-making ability."

Daphne watched as Snape appeared beside Harry and Lavender next scowling as he spoke, "Dreadful, Potter, the potion is supposed to be a brilliant gold, not a moldy yellow."

Daphne looked at the cauldron before Harry and despite the constant distractions Harry had faced, she was quite impressed with his end product. It wasn't perfect, Snape was right that it didn't glimmer a bright gold, but it certainly wasn't moldy, and most definitely not deserving of a D. However, Harry merely yawned not bothering to cover his mouth, his respect for the Potions Master reaching an all-time low before he spoke, "Alright then."

Of course, Snape had given Malfoy and Nott an O, as well as many of the other Slytherins high marks. Daphne was honestly confused about how this level of cruelty could be coming from a man that had stood up for her in the confinement of the Slytherin Common Room, it made little sense, and yet Daphne was witnessing it first hand. Eventually, Snape had reached Tracey and Ron and with a sneer, he spoke, "E, Ms. Davis," before leaving without addressing Ron. The potions were shortly after disposed of before being charmed clean, and with another wave of his wand and a scowl, the class was dismissed.

Despite being so rudely ignored, Ron left the classroom buzzing, "I can't believe I got an E on a potion in Snape's class. Fred and George might actually think I found a way to confound Snape," Ron chuckled at the thought before he continued, "Thanks for all the help Davis," Ron said before to her great surprise he hugged her breaking away shortly after and quickly bolting off with a bright grin.

Tracey too smiled, shaking her head with amusement as Ron ran towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't much longer until Harry emerged Lavender still attached to him like metal to a magnet whispering, "Honestly, Snape is so unfair. How could he ever have been given a job teaching student? Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry remained silent before a glare from Daphne aimed at Lavender which screamed 'beat it' finally detached the tramp's arm for her boyfriend and Daphne watched as Harry sighed with relief. "Honestly, I don't know who's worse, her or Snape." Daphne watched with a happy heart as Lavender broke away from the group along with Parvati in the direction of the divination classroom before walking to Harry's side who sent her another gentle glance, "Thanks, Princess."

"You could have asked her to stop, you know?" Daphne said her arms crossed in mock jealousy.

"I tried," Harry said with a sigh, "But something tells me that no matter how many times I repeated myself the girl wouldn't get the message." Harry shook his head, clearing his mind before gripping her hand and shifting his expression to a serious look, "If I don't see them later, behind the tapestry of Merlin in the corridor between the Trophy Room and Flitwick's Class, there's a hidden hallway that leads to a rather large room. To get past the tapestry, you have to stroke your wand against Merlin's Beard, and the hallway itself is covered in Devil's Snare which I assume you know how to get past. You can tell Astoria, Tracey, and Blaise, nobody else. Meet up there one hour after dinner, I'm finally ready to talk about what's been bothering me."

Daphne stared into Harry's emerald green eyes before quickly scanning that the hall was clear. Seeing it was, without a moment's hesitation, she leaned up, catching his lips quickly before pulling apart with a relieved look as she whispered, "I've missed you, Flyboy."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Princess," Harry said before Daphne felt his gaze steadily upon her, "I've missed you too."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

Astoria had found herself struggling with a mixture of fear and excitement, though she wasn't quite sure if fear was the correct word. Her first class of the day had been Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was the first time since his arrival that she had seen the man known as Mad-Eye Moody up-close. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that it wasn't so much fear of the man she harbored, but a feeling of uneasiness when around him.

The man talked about battling Dark Wizards like it was a thrill, a deep desire of his. She simply couldn't understand that view, as the only time she had faced off with a Dark Wizard herself, she had nearly died. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that weighed on her mind, her big brother, Harry Potter had apparently confessed to Daphne that he was ready to talk about what it was exactly what was bothering him, and Astoria was overwhelmingly excited in hearing that perhaps one of her role models was going to return to normal.

"Astoria!" She heard a voice call out in a light Bulgarian accent, "Wait for me."

She turned and smiled as she watched the curly blonde hustle to catch up to her. He seemed tired and out of breath and with a chuckle Astoria spoke, "Are you okay? You look like you've been running around for hours."

"I'm fine," Damyan spoke through a heavy breath, "I forgot my charms book on the boat so I had to run back to grab and get here in time. It also doesn't help that I can't remember where the Charms Classroom is. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of it, I don't want to be late."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck," She said brightly, "I'm heading to Charms as well. Come on, follow me."

Damyan nodded appreciatively as the two continued down the third-floor corridor, passing the tapestry of Merlin that Daphne had told her about mere moments ago. However, most of her focus was set on Damyan, who looked around the castle in wonder at the armored statues, moving paintings and brightly lit halls. "You walk around here like you're surprised about the Castle," Astoria started, "I might be wrong, but I thought Durmstrang had a castle as well."

"We do," Damyan nodded, "But it's not as big as this, nor as comfortable feeling. It's only four floors and we rarely have active fires unless people are using the floo. Though, I think I like Durmstrang's grounds more than Hogwarts. In the winter, it's hard to use all the space, but in the summer, the way the sun shines of the lakes and mountains, it's just-, well it's magical."

"You make everything sound so fancy," Astoria said with a giggle, "I don't think I'd be able to describe Hogwarts to anyone with words. Though you do make Durmstrang, at least the grounds seem so beautiful, maybe I'll come to visit this summer."

"I'd like that," Damyan said with a smile which stunned Astoria in the way it had nearly forced a smile out of her. Quickly Astoria shook her head, clearing her mind as the approached the door to the Charms class. Quietly, she pulled at the gold handle and entered the room, catching the eye of a rather enthusiastic Flitwick before finding a seat with Damyan right beside her.

Before Damyan could even pull out his quill and parchment, Flitwick stood and with a squeaky voice, he began, "Good morning class, I hope you're first couple days at Hogwarts have been going well. Today we will be reviewing the theory behind one of the most fascinating and dangerous charms in all of magic. Today's focus will be on the Memory Charm."

Astoria watched as excited whispers filled the room, the idea of learning about such a charm filled her mind with intrigue as she readied her quill in preparation. "Now," Professor Flitwick began, "Does anyone here know anything at all about Memory Charms?" To her surprise it was none other than Damyan who raised his hand to answer, "Ah yes, Mr. Oblansk, please go ahead."

"The Memory Charm, also known as the Forgetfulness Charm, is a charm that can be used to erase specific memories from an individual's mind. However, it is not the same as the Memory Modifying Charm which creates false memories. The incantation for the Memory Charm is Obliviate, which is also where the term Obliviators originates from."

"Very well said, Mr. Oblansk, very well said," Flitwick clapped happily. "By any chance," Flitwick queried, "Are you aware of the reason I referred to said charm as one of the most dangerous charms in all of magic?"

"Yes Professor," Damyan spoke, "Though I've obviously never performed the charm itself, my father has had to deal with a few cases in which a brain was irreversibly damaged by a poorly executed _Obliviate _spell. Even all these years later, the victims have yet to make a recovery."

"It is a tragedy when such things happen," Flitwick said, "But Obliviators play a very important role in wizarding society, especially considering the importance most Ministries place on the Statute of Secrecy. It is important to understand that every spell, especially those of great power, harbor great risks as well. Magic by its nature is dangerous and volatile. It is for that reason schools such as Hogwarts exist, so that young wizards can safely learn to harness their magical powers."

Astoria turned to smile up at Damyan as she whispered, "Who woulda guessed you'd be such a brainiac?"

She couldn't help but smile as Damyan's face became red from her compliment as he looked down at his parchment silently scratching his face, "Well, um, I do read a lot."

Astoria gave a hushed laugh as she watched Damyan's pigment adjust to normal. But before she could utter another word, Flitwick spoke, "Now, if you will open your textbooks to page ninety-three, we will begin with Mnemone Radford, the creator of the Memory Charm…"

As Flitwick spoke, Astoria jotted down every bit of information as feverishly as she could. She loved transfiguration, despite her lack of talent for it, the way in which McGonagall taught her class had made the subject her favorite. However, in this particular moment, the idea of memory charms transfixed her and rarely had she ever found a spell so interesting. _Maybe, _Astoria thought to herself, _Maybe if nobody remembered my curse, it wouldn't hurt so many people, maybe Daphne would be free._

She shook the thought out of her head, _No, I wouldn't do that, I couldn't, could I?_ However, she was pulled from her idea by a coughing fit from Damyan, and in concern, she turned to face the Bulgarian boy, whose cough shook his entire body. Finally, his lungs seemed to relax as he took a few calming breaths, and with a worry-laced voice, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Damyan said, though his hand was still firmly around his mouth. He quickly raised his other hand, though it was unnecessary as the entire focus of the class was on him from the moment his outburst started and with his mouth still covered he asked, "I'm sorry Professor, may I use the restroom?"

Professor Flitwick nodded, and hastily, Damyan rose from his seat towards the exit. Astoria couldn't help but glance over in worry at the direction of her friend as he left the room, and as Professor Flitwick began an attempt to take over the classroom once more, Astoria's eyes widened at the small drop of red that rested upon his fresh roll of parchment. _Is that,_ Astoria thought to herself in a panic, _Is that blood?_

While the lecture had continued, Astoria's mind obsessed over the singular droplet of blood, _Let it go Astoria, it's not your business. You could just be over-reacting, maybe he just got a paper cut. Not everyone is like you._ Astoria had tried hard to convince herself that she was wrong, and yet, the fact that Damyan had yet to return nearly twenty minutes later had only led her to fortify her belief that something was wrong. Yet, almost as if the world had read her mind, the door once more cracked open, and once again, Damyan returned to the class looking perfectly healthy.

As quietly as he could, Damyan returned to his seat before she locked eyes with him once more, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, sorry about that," Damyan said slightly embarrassed, "Ever since I was young, I developed these awful coughing fits, they get triggered so randomly that it's honestly very difficult to deal with at times. It's like having random allergies, I hope I didn't get anything on your notes, I know I tend to flail about when these 'allergy attacks' happen."

"N-no," Astoria stuttered trying desperately not to remember the blood, "There's nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Though Flitwick continued his lecture, Astoria couldn't get her mind off the fixation she had regarding Damyan's random condition. She knew she had no right to pry, especially not when doing so could land her in even hotter water due to Damyan's family, and yet she couldn't stop herself from feeling like Damyan was hiding something.

It hadn't taken long after Damyan's arrival until Flitwick had ended the class, and as the two departed from the Charms Classroom side by side, she felt conflicted as Damyan bowed apologetically, "Sorry if this is an inconvenience, but would you be able to point me in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom." Astoria nodded gently, relaying the information before Damyan smiled once more, "Thank you, it was nice having a class with you. I'm sorry once again for any trouble I may have caused, I-"

"I already told you, you don't have to be so formal with me," Astoria said with a sheepish grin, "But if you want to make up for rudely interrupting the class," She said with a teasing tone, "Perhaps you could hurry up and show me some of those Bulgarian cartoons you've drawn."

"Okay," Damyan said brightly, "But, I won't be able to do it tonight, Headmaster Karkaroff wants us at the boat right after dinner tonight, I think it might be some sort of strategy meeting for the TriWizard tournament, but I have no idea with that man sometimes. I'll talk to you later, thank you again for all your help."

As Astoria watched her friend wave goodbye, her eyes once more spotted a tiny red dot on his white oxford shirt, and though she smiled and waved in return, her mind raced with theories to the mystery that was Damyan Oblansk.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry sat nervously in the New Marauder HQ as he had come to call it. Kreacher was right, Harry knew that, he knew that his friends deserved the truth, but it didn't change how nervous he felt about revealing that he, the leader of the New Order, had fears himself. Footsteps were soon heard, and Harry swallowed hard as the glimmer of Blue-Hair in the Lumos light filled the Devil Snare'd hallway before Michael emerged from the hall.

Shortly behind him entered Neville, followed by Tracey, Blaise, Astoria, and finally Daphne. Despite her naturally composed expression, it was oddly enough the coolness of her appearance that relaxed his quick-beating heart. Astoria sent him a small wave, and Neville, despite his recent update on some terrifying news did his best to smile. Tracey and Blaise quickly found a seat on one of the 'appropriated' couches beside Daphne, and Michael leaned up against a nearby wall. Despite their different personalities, Harry saw one look in each of their eyes, concern.

"Alright, Potter," Michael spoke in a calm tone, "We're here. I'm glad you wanted to open up about what's been bothering you, but it was a pretty low blow telling them where our lair was without asking Neville and me first."

"I don't mind," Neville said with a shrug, "I mean, we're all friends here. Plus, they've agreed to fight with us, they're going to need a place to train. This is as good a place as any."

"I know you're right," Michael growled, "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Sorry Corner," Harry said with a small grin, "I promise we can go exploring the castle for other secret locations, but I agree with Neville. This place will serve as the training facility for spell practice outside of class."

"We might need to find a bigger space," Astoria said as she looked around, "I mean, for the number we have now, this is fine, but if more people like Cedric and Hermione choose they want to fight too, it's going to start to become awfully crowded."

Harry bit his lip hard, the idea of more people joining his war didn't exactly fill his heart with joy. Both Cedric and Hermione were good people, some of the best he knew. Harry doubted he respected anyone as a person more than Cedric in the castle outside of the group gathered before him, and he didn't want Hermione, even though at times she could be a bit bossy, to get hurt or lose her innocent demeanor. Harry shook his head once more as doubt in his decisions seemed to coarse through his mind like a raging river before he sighed and Daphne spoke, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's exactly that," Harry said tiredly, "It's the idea of more people joining the fight, my fight. I-"

"Mate," Michael spoke, "We're not really doing this again, are we? None of us here are completely oblivious to the risks. We fought at the World Cup, we know what the Death Eaters are capable of, and we are all still choosing to fight with you. You really need to get your head out of-"

"It's not that!" Harry spoke over Michael, "I know you've all chosen to fight with me, I know there's nothing I can say that will dissuade you, but it's not that simple. I led twenty-seven people to their death during the World Cup attack. Do you think that the fact that they volunteered to fight helps deal with any of the guilt I feel constantly weighing on my chest? In this war, people are going to die, we're fighting monsters, not men, people capable of killing children without hesitation walk among the enemy's ranks, and I know that I can't save everyone!"

"People are looking up to me to lead them against Voldemort and his army," Harry said ignoring the slight shiver Blaise showed at the name, "People think that because I beat him once, I'll be able to do it again. Somehow, people believe that because by a miracle he couldn't kill me as a baby, that I'm some sort of hero, the only one that can stop him, and while I will fight tooth and nail to do so, there's no guarantee that I can win."

"I'm not leader, I never have been," Harry continued, "Sirius, Remus, the rest of the Order, they all think that like my father I'm a natural-born leader. Maybe that's true, maybe it's not, I wouldn't know, I've never led anything before, let alone an army. I have no experience, I don't currently have a detailed plan, the only thing I excel at really is flying and fighting."

"I'm terrible at strategy, outside of a duel or a quidditch match" Harry said as he turned to Michael, "I don't have a clue on how to brew difficult potions," Harry said as he turned to Blaise and Tracey, "I can't tell you the first thing about any extremely rare magical plant or animal," He said as he looked out at Neville and Astoria, "And I certainly don't know the anything about medical magic," Harry said as he looked down at his wrapped forearm before locking eyes with Daphne.

"I'm strong sure, I know a good amount of spells and how to use them, but compared to _him_, if even half of the stories of his power are true, I'm average at best," Harry said. "As a wizard, outside of a duel or a Quidditch game, I can even be on the south side of useless depending on the activity in question." Harry took a deep breath as he continued, "If Voldemort really is coming back, then we're fighting a man who has decades more experience in magic than I do, and I doubt he'd let me have a Quidditch match with him to decide the fate of the wizarding world. The honest truth is, I don't even know if I can beat him, I'm going to give it everything I've got, I'm willing to put my life on the line to stop him, but make no mistake, as it stands, we're not the winning side. That's why, if anyone doesn't want to stay, I-"

"I gotta say," Michael said with a smirk, "When it comes to pep-talks, you really suck." Harry turned to face his best friend, "Try getting this through your thick skull. Every single one of us here knows exactly who you are. When I agreed to fight with you last summer, I didn't sign up to fight beside the Boy-Who-Lived, I signed up to fight beside my best friend. I did it because I believe in you Potter, I believe you can win, and I'm not going anywhere."

"The Longbottom family has always fought on the side of the light," Neville said, "My parents essentially died doing so. I know the risks, but you're my friend Harry, and I know my parents wouldn't forgive me if they knew I abandoned my friend when he needed help the most. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters are after one Maurarder, they're after all of them."

"You saved my life Potter," Blaise said, "If it wasn't for you, I'd be basically dead anyway. Those bastards look down on people because of something they can't change and it makes me sick. I'm fighting Potter, that's that."

"I know you don't care about debts, honestly, neither do I," Tracey began, "But I know that I owe you and Daphne a lot, not only with saving Blaise but helping me through a tough time. Daphne's my sister, and you make her happy Harry, in some weird backward way, it's kinda my job to keep you alive. Plus, being one of the few half-bloods in Slytherin, I wouldn't mind seeing a change to the status quo. To me, that's a reason worth fighting for."

"I can't even count how many times you've stood up for me," Astoria spoke, "When Pansy and Nott tried to attack me, you were willing to fight for me. When I couldn't master a spell, you were willing to teach me. When I wanted to learn how to fly better, you took time out of your day to fly with me. And when I thought I was about to die, you saved me." Astoria clenched her fist tightly, "I'm not that strong, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself as a person if I let my big brother go out and fight those monsters by himself."

Harry's eyes once again met Daphne's. He watched as she stood, and slowly walked over until she stood directly before him. Before Harry could even adjust, Daphne grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her face, their noses centimeters apart, "Well there's your answer Flyboy. You're a hot-head, you're normally arrogant and proud, and it's true that you don't have any real experience leading. But you have the most important quality of a leader, the ability to bring people to your side. You're trustworthy and loyal, and I know that I'm with you until the end. If we die, so be it, but we go down with a fight, and we fight together. I've seen you perform miracles time after time, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to shake it off. All of us, every single person here believes in you Flyboy, you are a great wizard."

Harry felt as if the cloud of doubt in his head began to fade as his chest burned with an encouraging flame as he looked down into Daphne's icy blue eyes, "You'll watch over my judgments, right? Tell me if you think I'm not thinking straight," Harry whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Like I haven't been doing that since I met you," Daphne returned with a beautiful smile. "But you won't need it." Harry looked into Daphne's eyes as her tone turned a bit teasing, "You're going to do fine, keep being yourself, focus on your strengths not your flaws, and I'll worry about second-guessing you, alright, Flyboy?"

Harry smiled, the weight on his chest finally feeling like it had been lifted as he whispered back, "Whatever you say, Princess." Before with another tug at his tie, Daphne pressed her lips against his, and for a moment, all of the worry, the doubt, the fear, every ounce of it faded away.

As the two parted, Daphne gave a soft smile before turning to stand by his side, and Michael smirked, "Well, now that you two have shared your moment. If we're going to stand any sort of chance, we should start training as soon as possible. I know you, Neville, and I all have our plans from Remus and Sirius, but where should we begin with them."

"I want to learn the Patronus Charm," Astoria said, "I read that during the last war, V-Voldemort had Dementors on his side. I know that you and Daphne destroyed a bunch of them last year, but you never know, maybe there's more out there?"

Harry looked around the room first to Michael and then Neville who shrugged, "We're supposed to learn that spell soon anyway, I don't see the harm in jumping a bit ahead."

Harry nodded as he smiled a regained sense of self filling his heart, "Alright Short-Stack, the Patronus Charm it is. I was thinking we should try to meet every day apart from weekends for some sort of training. Obviously, we can't train magically every day because of magical exhaustion, but physical skills are important in a fight as well. Any objections?"

The room was silent and Harry nodded before Astoria piped up once more, "So, where do we start?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You said we're training everyday right?" Astoria said with a smile, "It's not the weekend yet so… what's the plan captain?"

"Captain?" Harry replied with an amused grin.

"Would you prefer Boss-man, Leader-guy, Teacher-Person, Professor Potter?" Astoria said rattling off a list of names.

"I kinda like that last one," Daphne said with a smirk that made Harry blush slightly before he shook it off quickly.

"Just Harry is fine, Short-Stack," Harry returned with a weak grin, "And if all of you are dead set on starting right away, I guess it can't be helped." An array of smiles filled the room, and with a deep breath Harry began, "Alright, basically, the Patronus Charm…"

* * *

****(Narcissa P.O.V)****

Narcissa paced solemnly around the empty manor. Her son, her only son had been sent off for another year at Hogwarts, and her husband had gone on one of his long trips. She wasn't quite sure where Lucius was, and frankly, she didn't much care, the silence of the house was exactly what she needed as she eyed the large grandfather clock in the Malfoy sitting room, her finger twirling around a pearl necklace gifted to her recently by the strangest of visitors.

_Kreacher, _She thought to herself, _How old you've grown. _She closed her eyes as she slowly took her place on the couch, _What am I doing? Even if Lucius is losing it, he's still my husband. And Draco, how could I ever consider abandoning my son? _Each tick of the minute hand had filled her heart with dread. She had until midnight tonight. When Kreacher had first appeared at the Manor, she thought her prayers were answered. When he had told her that Sirius Black had offered her reinstatement into the House of Black if their negotiations went well, Narcissa had allowed herself to have hope. Then came the caveat, the portkey would only work for her, not Lucius, and not Draco.

No, it didn't particularly state that Draco could not be reinstated as well, but Sirius had made it clear in his message that Lucius had no place at the table for the new House of Black, and she knew that her son would follow his father to the bitter end. _They want to stop the Dark Lord, _Narcissa thought, _If they succeed, everything would remain the way it was, no bloodshed, no lost lives, yes, Draco would remain afflicted, but would the Dark Lord truly save Draco? Especially after Lucius' most recent failure. Would we even be in his good graces anymore, especially after Lucius rebuked the Dark Lord publicly to remain in power?_

Narcissa swallowed hard as she clutched the necklace, _Surely, surely it wouldn't hurt to at least hear them out, right? _Yet, before she could even mull over her thoughts, a knock on the door startled her, "Visitors," she whispered aloud, "Now?"

Quickly, Narcissa stood ensuring that her gown looked pristine before she softly walked towards the door. The knock repeated, and while this time a bit louder than before, Narcissa remained composed and with precision, she turned the knob and allowed the door to swing open. As soon as the visitors came into view, she felt a cold chill race down her body as she fought hard against the gasp that wanted to leave her lungs, as with a sadistic voice she hadn't heard in years, her body trembled at the words, "It's good to see you again, Cissy."

Before her stood four ghosts from her past, people she was certain she'd never see again, and yet, there they were. Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and in the center of it all, her eldest sister, Bellatrix. "Bella?" Narcissa asked, her voice just barely returning to her, "Why are you- how did you get here?"

"Didn't you read the news Cissy, the Azkaban Breakout," Bellatrix spoke as she walked pushed past her entering the Manor, "This place certainly hasn't changed at all, I see Lucy still likes to have portraits of himself put up to make himself feel important. But I suppose he had all the time in the world to sit on his hands after betraying our master."

"So, it's true," Narcissa spoke as she began putting the pieces together trying to remain passive in her voice, fighting desperately against her fear, "The Dark Lord is returning."

"Not returning," Bellatrix said with a twisted grin, "Returned. Who do you think it was that freed us?"

"So Lucius, is he-"

"No," Bellatrix spoke, "The Dark Lord is quite furious with him, especially after learning about the stunt he no doubt orchestrated at the World Cup."

"Smearing the name of the Death Eaters the way he did," Rodolphus said spitting on her polished floors, "Absolutely disgraceful. When added to his betrayal, I'm surprised the Dark Lord even lets him live."

"Now, now," Crouch said as he violently licked his lips, "Lucius is still good for something, he does have the Minister's ear as well as a hefty vault."

Narcissa swallowed hard, the Malfoy family was by no means poor, but with Sirius cutting Narcissa from the Black Family Vaults, the money her husband had access to had been cut off by more than half. She hoped her face hadn't betrayed her thoughts, however, Bellatrix must have seen a slight glimmer of fear as she tilted her head questioningly, "Is something that matter, Cissy? Did Barty say something wrong?"

In the presence of three overwhelming figures, all of whom held her husband in such low regard, Narcissa felt she had no choice but to tell the truth. She swallowed hard, steadying herself as she spoke, "Well, Lucius is certainly still in the good graces of the Minister, but-"

"But what?" Rabastan snarled in anger.

"The Black Family Vaults," Narcissa spoke, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice now, "I- we don't have access to them anymore."

"What!" Bellatrix shouted in rage, "Why not?"

"Sirius he-" Narcissa spoke, "He was found innocent of his crimes and was reinstated as the Head of House Black. Before he was even a wanted man though, he cut my line out of the Black Family both you and I can't access our vaults any longer."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Bellatrix repeated and for the first time Narcissa saw true fear in her sister's eyes, "The Dark Lord will kill me, it was in my vault, one of his treasures was in my vault."

"Worry not," Barty said licking his lips once more, "From what I recall, Black doesn't have any children of his own. If we simply kill Black, then custody of the House Black Vaults will turn to Draco, and he can reinstate our access to the vaults."

Narcissa saw her sister's eyes relax slightly, but she knew if she said nothing the repercussions could be much worse, and solemnly she spoke, "That won't work." Instantly every eye had focused on her and with a deep breath she continued, "Sirius Black has named Harry Potter as the heir to House Black."

"He what?!" Bellatrix roared.

"That's not all, Andromeda, as well as her husband and their daughter, have all been reinstated into the Black Family as well," Narcissa spoke, "Not to mention that the Heiress of the Vance family has also joined their cause, simply put, Draco is nowhere close to the Black Family Vaults."

"No matter," Bellatrix said madness taking over her mind in desperation, "Barty's plan is still correct. We'll simply just kill everyone that stands in the way of you regaining our access to the Black Vaults. The Dark Lord means to kill Potter anyway, there's nothing to worry about."

"Still," Crouch spoke rubbing his dirty boots on her emerald green carpet, "It seems like you've become a bit more important to the Dark Lord's plan than your worthless coward of a husband."

"We have everything we need here," Rodolphus spoke, "Let's leave, seeing Lucius even in picture form makes me sick."

"You're not staying?" Narcissa asked in bewilderment.

"No, the Dark Lord requires us by his side," Bellatrix spoke giddily.

"Where is he?"

"That's none of your concern," Rabastan barked.

"Easy," Crouch spoke to the LeStrange brother before turning back to face her, "Don't worry your pretty blonde head about the Dark Lord and his whereabouts. You could be of use and you're Bellatrix's sister, that's the only reason we'll let you live and not leave your corpse as a message for your pathetic husband."

However, Crouch face turned hard as stone as he licked his lips once more, "But when you next see your husband, tell him that if he doesn't answer the Dark Lord's summon, we'll kill every single one of you, and if he disappoints the Dark Lord again, we'll make him watch as we skin your half-breed boy alive."

Bellatrix laughed maniacally as pops of disapperation began to fill the air, and with one last call out she heard, "I'll see you around Cissy," before the final pop erupted in the sky.

Narcissa's body fell into an uncontrollable tremble as she fell to her knees on her front porch, tears of fear swelling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Slowly, she reached for the necklace around her neck and fighting back against her stutter she spoke, "T-Toujours Pur" before with a crack, she too fled the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit more than the last one. I felt, for the most part, it was a more uplifting chapter and it seems Harry is getting closer to getting his head on straight. There is still the matter of Dumbledore lurking about but everything will come together with time. I really love Harry's friendships I think they are without a doubt the best part of this story. If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Champion Selection

Chapter XIII: The Champion Selection

**(Sirius P.O.V)**

Sirius watched the swinging pendulum of the Grandfather Clock that rested proudly in the Black Family sitting room. His mind was running rampant as if a tornado of possibilities was racing through his mind at full speed, and his stomach tightened at the prospect of possibly inviting the wife of Lucius Malfoy to their cause. It was only the feeling of Emmeline's tired head resting gently against his chest that gave him some comfort.

Yet for all of Sirius' worries, Andromeda's were much worse. Sirius had been close to Andromeda for years, she was always very level headed, and while she liked to dream of a better future, she normally kept her mind focused on reality. That dichotomy had never been as present as it was now as he watched his cousin switch from nervous giddiness at the chance of saving her sister, to heart-broken despair at the thought of Narcissa not even coming to see them in the first place.

_Ten till midnight, _Sirius thought to himself as he began to stand, cradling Emmeline's head and gently resting it on a pillow before turning to face Andromeda, "Alright Andy, wands at the ready, I know you want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but we shouldn't be careless." He reached into his pocket revealing a transfigured black-colored Galleon with the symbol of a Phoenix on it, their own patented Portkey and spoke, "Do you have your emergency Portkey with you in case Narcissa decided to bring along some friends? I know the place is warded but there's no telling who could be waiting around the house."

"She wouldn't do that," Andromeda whispered beneath her breath but revealed the Portkey all the same.

"I hope you're right," Sirius spoke, "I don't want to fight if we don't have to."

"Padfoot," Emmeline spoke in a mumbled 'just got out of bed' like tone, "Be safe, okay?"

Sirius smiled as he knelt down beside her, his grey eyes looking into her bright violet ones as he nodded, "Always have been," he said in a confident tone before gently pressing his lips against hers, "I'll be back before you wake up, I promise."

"You better be," Emmeline said with a playful smirk which only seemed to remind Sirius of all the reasons he'd fallen so badly for her all those years ago before he turned around to face Remus who was standing beside them smiling.

"What?" Sirius asked with a grin, "You want a kiss before I go too, Moony?"

"Not with your dog-breath, I'll pass," Remus said with a smirk before the two friends hugged tightly, "Keep on alert, I know we want this to go peacefully, but if it doesn't, leave, don't fight."

Sirius nodded before walking towards Andromeda, who reached out her trembling hand and Sirius desperately tried to relax her by sending her one of his confident smiles, "It'll be fine Andy, we're going to be okay."

Andromeda nodded before Sirius scanned the room once more, wishing Tonks and Ted were here as well and not running long shifts at the ministry, but all the same, the time was now, and with a bark he spoke, "Kreacher!" The elf quickly popped into view, but before Kreacher could begin to go on and on about his Blood-Traitor ways, Sirius continued, "Bring us to the Black Summer Home, Lake District" Kreacher nodded, though not happily, and with one last look at his beautiful girlfriend, they vanished with a pop.

As they arrived at the Lake House, Sirius wasn't surprised that he had landed with a thud, the elf cared little about his safety or about him in general for that matter, but before Sirius could even say a word, Kreacher had vanished once more, and Sirius was left alone with Andromeda in a house he hadn't seen since he was a child. And judging by the look of the small summer cottage, that seemed to be the general consensus with everybody. The house looked awful, with cobwebs forming along the walls and the ground covered in black soot and dust. Sirius was honestly surprised that at no time did anyone associated with the House of Black visit this place, but then again, with the home being so close to muggle-society, Sirius supposed it made sense.

Sirius' eyes glanced over at the clock hanging above the kitchen island and saw they were quickly approaching the agreed-upon time. The sound of scrubbing from the cleaning spells being cast rapidly from Andromeda's wand which at least made the furniture usable without leaving black smudges on their clothes filled the air, and soon both he and Andromeda had taken their seats on the long and lush black silk couch as they awaited the arrival of their final guest.

Sirius watched sadly as Andromeda tapped her finger rapidly against the arm of the couch, her eyes locked on the second hand of the clock as the two entered the final minute. "Andy," Sirius spoke softly, "I don't think she's coming."

"She'll come," Andromeda said though the hope in her voice seemed to have vanished, "She has to come. She has to come," though the second was much weaker than the first. Sirius placed his hand softly on his favorite cousin's shoulder and sighed, the second hand passing the six before a sound filled the air that made Sirius jump and quickly reach for his wand.

The loud crack had kicked up some dust, and yet standing there through all the debris, was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. "I hope you haven't all been waiting so long, this wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Cissy," Andromeda spoke, and Sirius could see the shock in her eyes as she stared at her sister, "You're here."

Sirius watched as Andromeda began to walk towards her before quickly he stuck his arm out halting her progress as he turned to face Narcissa, "Wait, Andy," he spoke cautiously as he lifted his wand towards Narcissa, "Drop your wand."

Andromeda swallowed hard, Sirius knew she wanted him to put his wand down, but he couldn't take that risk. Narcissa's blue eyes shone in desperation, but Sirius remained firm in his judgment, and with a heavy breath, the youngest Black sister dropped her wand onto the dusty ground. With Narcissa disarmed, Andromeda rushed to her sister's side, heart-ache present in her face as she took in Narcissa's desperate looking face. "Cissy," Andromeda whispered softly, "What's wrong?"

"He's back," Narcissa spoke, her voice trembling, "I don't know how, I have no idea how he did it, but the Dark Lord is back."

Sirius' eyes grew cold at the knowledge, he had known the Dark Lord had never been truly defeated, but to hear he was already back, it was something he feared beyond belief. _Damn it, _He thought to himself furiously, _I thought we'd have more time. _However, he forced a cool demeanor on his face as he spoke, "Why do you look so frightened by this information? I assume if this is true you learned about it from your husband and would be overjoyed. After all, it isn't like Lucius wasn't a valued Death Eater."

"Lucius didn't tell me," Narcissa said her voice still shaking, "He had his suspicions of course, but it was Bellatrix who told me."

"Bellatrix?!" Andromeda spoke shocked, "She was at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes," Narcissa said with a nod, "She told me the Dark Lord was responsible for their freedom, she came to get information from me on everything she had missed since she'd been in Azkaban, including the Black Family assets."

"Which your family has zero access to," Sirius responded sternly.

Narcissa nodded once more, "Bellatrix was still under the impression that Draco would be the next Heir of House Black, and hold control over the Black Family assets. There's no point in denying it to either of you as you already know, but while the Malfoy family is wealthy, compared to the Black Family, they don't even come close to the same amount." Sirius nodded his understanding before Narcissa continued, "When Bellatrix, Crouch, and the Lestrange brothers caught wind of it, they informed me that without the wealth that Lucius once controlled, it is only his influence over the Minister that is keeping him alive."

While Andromeda sent her sister a look of pity, Sirius remained stern as Narcissa continued, "Lucius will no longer be considered a high-ranking Death Eater, his influence from the Minister may stop our family from being an immediate target, but if Lucius fails once more, Bellatrix said that the Dark Lord won't hesitate to have us all killed."

"Cissy I-" Andromeda started, but before she could continue, Sirius spoke.

"So you're worthless to us," He concluded and instantly he watched as the hope drained from Narcissa's eyes, "They only use you had was as a spy within the Malfoy household. If Lucius isn't going to be privy to sensitive information, then what do you have to offer us?"

Sirius felt Andromeda shooting daggers into him with her eyes, but Sirius remained firm. He was about to speak once more before he was silenced as Narcissa, a woman who'd been cursed with pride from the moment he'd known her, dropped to her hands and knees, tears rolling down her eyes as she placed her head down on the dirty floor and begged, "Please," She spoke her voice quivering, "Killing the Dark Lord is the only way to stop this madness that has befallen my family. If you truly intend to stand against him, then I'll do anything to help. They threatened to kill Draco, they'll skin him alive like an animal if the Dark Lord wins. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, especially not yours, Andromeda, but if you can't forgive me then use me like a disposable tool, I'll do anything you ask." Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sirius saw her now puffy red eyes stare into his, the black smudge firmly present on her forehead as with a strained voice she cried, "Just please, save my son."

Sirius stood there, his jaw nearly hanging open as the display below him. Narcissa Malfoy, the proudest of the Black sisters had lowered her head onto a filthy floor and begged. She had thrown her life away and pleaded to be used as nothing more than a tool if it meant she could have a chance at saving her son's life. He had no words as Andromeda raced towards her sister's side, holding her tightly as Narcissa wept uncontrollably. He had no idea how long he had watched this unusual scene until his voice had returned to him, but finding it once more, he spoke.

"Narcissa," Sirius began, "I can't make you any promises. In fact, the only thing we can give you is our word that we will fight against Voldemort with everything we have, but there's no guarantee we'll win. However, I will state this, if we win this war, I will see to it that you and Draco are reinstated into the House of Black. But unlike yourself, your husband is a marked man, and if I see him on the battlefield, I don't intend to show mercy. If you want entry back into this house, you need to renounce your Pureblood-Superiority beliefs, accept Harry as the next heir, and most importantly, remove yourself from the Malfoy name."

"Sirius," Andromeda said, "Don't you think that's-"

"I accept," Narcissa said her body still trembling, "Lucius, he isn't the man he once was. Draco, his condition has led Lucius to madness."

"His Lycanthropy," Sirius spoke in a confirming tone.

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, but she seemed to have let that go as she nodded, "The Dark Lord promised him before he vanished that he'd cure Draco if Lucius proved himself once more. The unfulfilled promise has led Lucius to mania, to the point that the day after the raid, for the first time in our marriage, he struck me."

Sirius' flinched at the admission as Narcissa continued, "As I said, I'll do anything you want so long as you agree to protect my son."

Sirius turned to Narcissa and nodded, "Okay, we'll sort out all the details later, but for now, let's get you caught up to speed, and grant you access to the base. We'll work out the terms of your Unbreakable Vow when we get there."

"What if Lucius-"

"He won't be back for a while," Andromeda spoke, "My daughter was informed by Amelia Bones that Lucius and the Minister will be taking care of business abroad for the next couple of days. They only left yesterday."

Sirius saw the look of sadness in Narcissa's eyes as she spoke, "You know of his whereabouts better than I do. What a marriage I have, huh."

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Daphne groaned as she massaged her legs deeply with her thumbs, desperately attempting to relieve them of the soreness she felt. For nearly a whole month now, Harry and her, along with the rest of the group had been meeting daily for some sort of training. While the magical practice was exhausting, Daphne felt those were one-thousand times easier to manage than the physical exercise. Daphne was never unhealthy looking but never had she felt as out of shape as when she tried to keep up with Harry, Neville, and Michael on one of their early morning runs around the grounds.

"On the bright side," Tracey had said with a smile the first time they'd ever joined the boys on a run, "Our asses will look great when this is over."

She quickly changed her tune after the first day, moaning loudly of how she thought she was going to die as she, Blaise, and Tracey laid on the ground panting exhaustedly from their last work out as Harry smiled down on the three of them not even gasping for breath. If she hadn't found his sweat glimmering shirtless form so distracting, she was certain she'd have punched him in the face for making her feel so unfit.

However, as the month went on, she did begin to feel improvement, and while it wasn't as important to her as it was to Tracey, she couldn't deny that her butt was looking better and better, despite the fact that sitting on it hurt tremendously. From the looks of it, she didn't seem to be the only one from her trio feeling this way as Blaise and Tracey looked equally fatigued despite the fact their workout had been hours ago. At the very least, she was doing better than Astoria who'd collapsed from exhaustion the first day requiring Harry to piggyback her back to Gryffindor Tower. Seeing the way Harry carried her younger sister had forced an image of her boyfriend carrying their first child, and while that thought had been pleasant, she shook it off knowing it was still a good way off. _If they even made it that far, _Her brain reminded her forcing her to once more shake her head, refusing to give in to negativity like that.

"You know," Tracey said with a sigh, "I love Harry and all, but do you think he secretly wants to kill us all. I mean that run this morning, holy shit."

"Give him a break Trace," Blaise said with a smirk, "He just wants to make sure we're in the best shape to face V-Voldemort or his goons if we have to."

"Oh that's right, I forgot," Tracey said playfully, "Both my best friends are Harry Potter fangirls."

"Hey!" Both she and Blaise shouted back, but Daphne had a feeling that they each had very different reasons.

However, before Tracey could even finish laughing at their reaction, Daphne felt a tap on her shoulder and a stunned silence overtook them as she found herself face to face with the Bulgarian Quidditch Star, Victor Krum. "Excuse me," The boy spoke in a thick Bulgarian accent, "You are Daphne, are you not?"

"Uh, yes," Daphne spoke a bit confused as to why the Seeker of the Bulgarian team had approached her, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering," Krum spoke with a confident smile, "Would you like to accompany me to, how you say, Hogsmeade this weekend? I heard it was a tradition here."

"No, sorry," Daphne spoke though she didn't feel that bad, she had practiced rejecting people for over half a year with Harry, and the fact that she didn't find Krum to be nearly as handsome as Harry had made the rejection even easier, "I'm sure you're a perfectly fine person, but I'm actually going with my boyfriend."

"Ah," Krum spoke proudly, and instantly, Daphne's pupils grew in surprise at the confident smirk that overtook his face, "Well, I see, I don't need to force you, if you change your mind let me know."

"I don't really plan on it," Daphne said her eyes displaying a mixture of fury and confusion before she turned to face her two friends signaling for the two of them to leave the Great Hall and Krum in the distance.

"That was uncomfortable," Blaise said with a scowl, "He's almost like Harry if Harry had no charisma. I know that you've told me Harry can get a bit full of himself, but at least he's charming. That was just strange. 'I don't have to force you' what does that even mean?"

"No clue," Daphne said her eyes fixed with irritation before she turned to face her friends, "But don't tell Harry okay? I'm super pissed about it, but if Harry hears what Krum just tried he might go pick a fight and while I think he'll win, there's no reason to start an international incident over Krum being an ass, okay?"

Both Tracey and Blaise looked at each other before they sighed and Tracey spoke, "Okay, but for what it's worth, I think that you should stop hiding things from Harry, especially regarding Astoria, you know how much he cares about her."

Daphne bit her lip and clenched her fist before she responded, "I know, I know that he deserves to know, but it isn't my place to tell him. It's a family problem, the only reason you two know is because you're part of my family. If Astoria tells him, then fine, but until then, not a word, okay? Promise me."

"We promise," They returned though Tracey, in particular, didn't look happy about it, "I get it, Daphne," Tracey spoke, "But still, I don't think it's great for your relationship to keep this hidden from Harry. Especially not when he's one of the best things to have ever happened to you."

Daphne looked at her friends, she knew what they were saying was true, but all the same, she shook her head, "I'll tell him about Krum if he becomes a problem. As for Astoria, he'll know when she tells him, that's that." Daphne took a deep breath as she turned now facing the portrait of Merlin, "Now that that's settled, let's get to work."

As the three wedged their way through the Devil's Snare, Daphne couldn't help but smile at Astoria's upbeat voice, she could practically hear her jumping up and down as she spoke, "Can you show me one more time, please? What is it supposed to look like?"

"I've already told you Short-Stack," Harry said with a laugh, "What it looks like completely depends on your innate personality." Daphne walked in just in time to see Harry lift his wand and gently utter, "_Expecto Patronum." _Daphne smiled as she watched Harry's crow bloom from his wand and fly around the room, her smile only grew more as she watched Astoria's eyes chase it feverishly before with a wave of Harry's wand the crow vanished.

"Okay," Astoria said assuredly, "This time for sure, wait and see." Daphne leaned against the wall just as Astoria raised her wand and with confidence allowed the incantation to leave her lips, "_Expecto Patronum!" _Instantly, the white mist emerged and Astoria closed her eyes, ignoring the sweat beating down her brow, "I can do this," she muttered to herself, "I know I can."

"Concentrate Astoria," Harry whispered gently, "Focus on every bit of that memory, the smell, the sight, the sound, let it consume you."

Astoria took a deep breath, and Daphne's jaw nearly fell to the floor as from the mist what looked like a large talon emerged from the mist, however, it was just at that moment that Astoria fell, her breath ragged and her body trembling. "Damn it," she groaned, "So close."

"You did awesome Astoria," Harry said helping her up, "Let's take a little break, when you've recovered, we can try again." Astoria nodded and Harry turned to face Michael, "Alright Corner, you're up."

"Right," Corner said confidently, "I got this, _Expecto Patronum._" Though Daphne knew Corner was nothing short of a genius, even more so when it came to charms, her eyes nearly exploded as instantly from the white mist emerged an energetic looking squirrel, which bound around the room like it was on a quest for mischief. Daphne could hardly hold back her chuckle as Michael looked on at his Patronus in disappointment before canceling the spell.

"Really," He spoke to himself, "A squirrel?"

"I think a squirrel fits you perfectly," Harry said with a smirk, "Chipper."

"Yeah, yeah," Corner said with a sigh, "I guess we can't all have cool Patronuses like you, can we Rook?"

"Well, mine's a bear," Neville chimed in, "So maybe we can all have cool Patronuses except for you."

"Whatever, Scout," Michael bit back, "Please tell me you two aren't really going to call me Chipper."

"What did you say Chipper?" Harry said with a chuckle, "I couldn't hear you over your welching."

"I hate you two, you know that?" Michael said sourly.

"Yeah, we know," Neville responded, nudging his ribs gently.

Daphne began to laugh, but it was cut short as she soon found herself wrapped in a protective hug from Harry who looked down at her, finally looking like his old confident self, something that relieved her immeasurably. With a playful smirk, he spoke, "What took you so long Princess, for a moment I thought you'd been kidnapped and I'd have to come rescue you."

"Very funny Flyboy," Daphne said with a smile of her own that only grew as Harry pressed his lips against hers, earning a playful barfing soundtrack from Tracey which only triggered a louder chorus from the others.

"You guys suck," Harry said with a laugh which sparked some cheer into the exhausted room before he turned to face Daphne, "Alright Princess, are you ready for some practice?"

"Practice," She said teasingly, "I thought this was cooking class?" Her smile only grew more playful, "What else would I be here for, Flyboy?"

"Alright Princess, don't get cheeky," Harry said though his smile betrayed him as he took her hand and guided her through the training room, "Let's get started, okay?"

"Okay."

And try they did, for nearly an hour Harry remained patiently by her side as Neville and Michael dueled with Tracey and Blaise, helping them develop combat chemistry as partners in case a real fight ever broke out. Daphne to her great disgrace, however, soon found herself leaning against Harry, completely out of breath. "Hey, Potter!" Michael called out, "We're calling it for tonight, we've been at it for nearly two hours, are we running tomorrow?"

"Only if you want to, I figured since we have Hogsmeade in two days you might want to take a break and find a date," Harry replied, "Maybe you can ask that french girl, Claire was it?"

"Not a chance in hell," Michael replied, "I'd sooner go with Parkinson, honestly, that girl has issues."

"Don't we all," Neville replied, "Plus, Hermione says she's interesting if nothing else, at least you won't be bored."

"Speaking of Granger," Michael returned with a smirk, "What's your plan for wooing the Know-It-All? Maybe you could recite a Shakespearean Sonnet or something."

"Shut it, Corner," Was the last thing he heard as the five other members of their group departed, with Tracey and Blaise agreeing to bring the sleeping and completely exhausted Astoria back to the tower. Seeing nobody else was around, Daphne felt relieved as she collapsed onto Harry, her energy completely spent.

"Damn it," Daphne hissed angrily, trying to fend off angry tears, "Why the hell can't I do it? I can barely keep up a mist."

"What memory are you using?" Harry asked quietly, wrapping her in his arms.

"The night at Grimmauld Place," Daphne said shyly, a blush rushing to her face, "If that isn't a happy memory, I don't know what is, that's the best one I have."

"Is something bothering you," Harry asked gently and for a moment Daphne froze, "Something that's weighing heavy on you that's getting in the way of your Patronus. I know for a fact you're strong enough to do it, and I'd say you have a happy enough memory, interference is the only thing I can think of."

"You know," Daphne said quickly rising to her feet, "I think the issue is that I'm just tired. I need to get some sleep, Moody's class has been pretty difficult so far and all. Plus I'm-"

"Daphne," Harry said with such firmness despite the fact that he held her so gently, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Daphne said, "Nothing's wrong, okay? I'm just tired is all."

Harry looked at her, she could tell instantly that he didn't believe her for a second, and yet, Harry kept a gentle smile on his face as he nodded, "Daphne, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but please, don't lie to me. I know I'm the last person to talk about that, but I need to know you'll be honest with me, even when it's not easy to be."

Daphne looked away in shame, it was bad enough Harry knew she lied to him, it was worse that he was acting so calm about it. However, before she could allow her mind to wander to darker and darker places his arms tightened around her slim frame once more and into her ear, he whispered, "I know that you're smart and talented and if something is bothering you, you can handle it on your own. But I want to let you know that you don't have to, I'm here for you Princess, always."

Daphne rested her head into the crook of Harry's neck and kissed him gently, "Sorry, I know you want to help, but it's a really personal issue for me and I-I'm not ready to share it yet. I'm sorry for being such a hypocrite but-"

Harry kissed her gently, cutting her off as he smiled, "The fact you can fight your own battles is part of what makes you so attractive," Harry said with a grin before turning serious yet calm, "But if you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I'm lucky to have you," Daphne returned.

"You're damn right," Harry returned and Daphne looked up planting a peck on his cheek. "Alright Princess, let's get you back to the dungeons, I don't have my cloak so we actually have to make it back before curfew, but I'm sure we might find time for a broom closet stop of two."

Harry laughed as he took her hand and Daphne smiled as well, despite all her exhaustion, Harry filled her with renewed energy and as she looked down at their entwined hands, Daphne couldn't help but smile, _I think I'm in love with you, Harry Potter._ The thought sent a terrifying yet thrilling chill down her spine before Harry turned back, his Green Eyes piercing her Blues as he spoke, "Oh yeah, one more thing, hey Princess, go to Hogsmeade with me."

_One year later, _Daphne thought to herself with a smile before nodding, "Okay, Flyboy."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

The cool wind blew her long hair behind her as she found herself staring out over the Black Lake, she hadn't really spent much time there, but the longer she sat, watching as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, the more she found herself agreeing with Harry. Of all the places on the Hogwarts Grounds, this place was without a doubt the most beautiful. She sighed contently, her mind wandering freely as she placed her head back against the tree's trunk, charmed for comfort by students who'd come years before her and closed her eyes peacefully.

That was until she heard a voice call out to her with a light Bulgarian accent, "Astoria, I hope you weren't waiting too long, Professor Binns really can go on about the Goblin Rebellions forever."

"They're the worst, aren't they?" Astoria spoke with a soft chuckle, "But it's okay, I haven't been waiting long." Her eyes then grew with anticipation, "So, did you bring them?"

Damyan nodded and Astoria watched as, from the boy's book bag, a binder, an extremely large one at that was removed. She could do little but simply marvel at the sheer size of the binder, filled with an innumerable number of laminated pages keeping every work of art carefully preserved and free of damage. "Wow," Astoria said, "When you said you drew a lot, you weren't kidding. These are all comic strips?"

"No, no," Damyan said with a smile as he opened his binder, "I have tabs for each section, the comics are in the back, but I still have a good amount of them." She watched as Damyan quickly shuffled through the back, "Try not to laugh at my art, okay? These were some of my first works so they aren't that good. I really only keep them in here because of sentimental value."

_Laugh? _Astoria thought to herself as she looked over the line art, the perfect shades of colors, the outlines, every bit of it look amazing. She had to fight hard to keep her jaw from dropping as she spoke, "These are your first pieces?"

"Yes," Damyan said nervously, "I've gotten better, I swear but we all start somewhere, right?"

"These are incredible," Astoria said, "I don't think the ones in the Daily Prophet even look this good." She watched as Damyan smiled a hint of red filling his cheeks as Astoria looked down at the binder, "What does this one say?"

"Which one?" Damyan said now looking over her shoulder, his light orange blossom cologne filling her senses as she felt his muscular arm brush gently against her.

Astoria bit down on her lip, her own face now feeling warm as she pointed her finger, "This one."

"Oh, this one," Damyan said with a laugh, "This one was when my father was trying to wrangle votes for his election, we were constantly traveling around Bulgaria answering people's questions and my father got asked something about a picture someone took when we were at a park. What happened was that a stray goose stole one of his shoes and ran for the pond and my father ended up chasing him around for nearly ten minutes. The reporter's question made me remember and draw the incident, it was pretty funny."

Astoria chuckled as she imagined the Minister she'd seen at the world cup running around with one shoe chasing after a runaway goose. "I can see that," Astoria said with a smile, "Your dad looked really serious at the World Cup but that joke he pulled on Fudge was a classic."

"He's a great man," Damyan said with a happy smile as he looked out onto the Black Lake, "He's the best man I know. No matter what happens, he's never turned his back on me."

_It must be nice to have a dad like that, _Astoria thought to herself in sadness before shoving the thought down hard. She had believed herself to be rather good at keeping her true feelings hidden despite the fact that she normally preferred to be open, but clearly she wasn't as good at it as she thought as Damyan quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Astoria lied, though her smile came easy, "Honestly, I think I'm just overloaded with amazement," she said as she flipped through the pages, "I mean not only your cartoons, but these landscapes look incredible, the way you painted that sunset is unbelievable too. I never would have guessed you'd be this talented." Damyan smiled happily as he rolled his thumbs keeping his jittery hands in motion, "But, you don't seem to draw a lot of people, do you?"

"I um," Damyan spoke looking away, "It's hard sometimes. People, they take a long time to paint, and unlike a landscape that's always present, people often get busy, it also doesn't help that the Durmstrang Institute sees arts as a waste of time. My father agreed to let me paint him once, but," Damyan said turning to a laminated page with only the chair and the Minister's legs painted, "He never seems to be able to stick around for long enough. He is the Minister for Magic, after all, it keeps him busy."

"You can paint me," Astoria said with a smile.

"Really? I mean, are you sure?"

"Sure," Astoria said with a smile, "Why not, it'll be fun."

"But what if it doesn't come out good?" Damyan said nervously, "I'd hate to waste so much of your time and-"

"It won't be a waste of time," Astoria said waving the worry off, "Even if the painting came out terribly, which I doubt will happen, it means that we'll be hanging out a lot, and since we're friends, it'll be fun. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I mean, if you're sure-"

"Of course I'm sure," Astoria said before a loud growl erupted from her stomach leaving her embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I'm a bit hungry."

"A bit?" Damyan returned with a grin.

"Whatever," Astoria said as she playfully rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get to the Great Hall, dinner tonight's going to be great, we're going to figure out who the Champions are after all."

"Well, Krum is going to be the Durmstrang Champion," Damyan said as he placed the binder back carefully into his bag, "But I suppose it'll be exciting to see who the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts Champions are, just give me a mom-"

But before Damyan could even close his bag, Astoria quickly took his hand and began to run towards the Castle's entrance, "Come on, I don't want to miss the show!" And as they rushed into the castle, the only sound beside their footsteps on the grassy plains, was the laughter that they shared.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry smiled as he locked hands with Daphne the two of them leaving the library towards the Great Hall. "Snape's trying to murder me, I'm certain of it," Harry groaned, "Three scrolls? Three scrolls of parchment on the Pepper up Potion? I mean honestly, how much does he think there actually is to write on such a basic potion?"

"Aw don't be a baby Flyboy," Daphne said with a smirk, "At least you didn't have to write in on your own. Plus, I'm dying to know how you feel about completing an assignment before the last minute for the first time ever?"

"You're right," Harry said with a sigh, "Thanks for the help Princess, but honestly, I kinda miss the feeling of pressure that comes from doing things at the last minute. It feels strange completing something like a normal functioning human being."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Daphne said teasingly, "You could try all you want, I doubt you could ever be normal."

"You don't seem too upset about that," Harry said with a smirk of his own as he looked down at Daphne's Icy-Blue eyes.

"If I wanted normal, I certainly wouldn't have chosen you as a boyfriend," Daphne replied, sinking her Blue eyes into his Emerald Greens, "You keep things entertaining if nothing else."

"Glad I don't bore you," Harry said with a smile.

"Not a bit," Daphne responded and Harry quickly placed a gentle kiss upon her lips forcing Daphne to blush heavily, "Hey, PDA Mr. Potter, not nice."

"Sorry," Harry said with a smirk, "Couldn't help it."

"You're lucky you're cute," Daphne retorted before with a chuckle the two entered the Great Hall and with a promise to meet up after they broke off, and Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table, and found his seat beside Astoria who found herself sandwiched between himself and the child of the Bulgarian Minister. Harry watched with a laugh as Astoria grew a bit red as Damyan leaned into her, doing everything in her power to hide her face. _She's such a dork, _Harry thought happily as he smiled, But _I'm glad Astoria finally made a friend in her year. Too bad he's leaving next year._

"What are you looking at?" Astoria asked curiously.

Playfully Harry looked around, pretending he couldn't hear where the voice was coming from only to be jabbed softly in the gut by Astoria's finger forcing him to look down and smile at her patented balloon pout, "Oh sorry Short-Stack, didn't see you there."

"Jerk," Astoria said with a chuckle before she turned to face the centerpiece of the Great Hall, taking Harry's focus along with her. Harry couldn't help but find the flickering of the blue flames mesmerizing and as Harry's eyes chased the dancing flames, he heard Astoria whisper, "Who do you think the champions will be?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a whisper of his own, "I heard Krum was the only applicant from Durmstrang so he'll win by default. I don't really know any of the Beauxbaton students besides Claire and she isn't old enough to compete anyway. But if I had to make a guess for Hogwarts, I don't think anyone deserves it more than Cedric. He's easily the most talented in his year, plus anyone who can beat me in quidditch has my respect."

"It's always quidditch with you isn't it?"

"I'm also a big fan of talking about your sister, but part of me feels that you're not all that interested in our broom closet escapades," Harry returned with a teasing grin.

"Nope, nope, nope," Astoria said shaking her head violently, "I don't want to hear any of it."

"Then Quidditch it is," Harry said with a laugh, "Actually, it's been a while since I've asked how you've been doing in class, need any help with anything?"

"Not really, none of the transfiguration spells haven't been all that difficult yet, especially not when I use that visualization trick you taught me, but I am kind of curious about memory charms. I know they're above my year, but we were learning about the theory behind them and I just find them neat."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh, "I'm not too well versed in those, but you know, come to think of it Corner read a lot about them last summer, said knowing it could come in handy with, well you know," Harry then smiled, "Anyway, I'm sure if you wanted more info you could probably ask him, he might be able to show you the basics if nothing else."

"Really, you think I'd be able to do it?" Astoria asked her eyes wide, "They're supposed to be super dangerous and-"

"I'm sure you could do it," Harry said with a smile, "You're a much better witch than you think you are Short-Stack. Plus you never know with our 'business' having more people who know how to use the charm could be helpful."

Harry watched as Astoria smiled proudly, in all honesty, Harry had meant what he said, Astoria had been able to pick up the Patronus Charm incredibly fast, and despite her occasionally struggle in the field of Transfiguration, he felt strongly that Astoria was an extremely talented witch, almost scarily so, as she a girl of twelve was keeping up with not only Tracey, Blaise and Daphne, people who were two years her senior, but Michael and Neville as well who had survived a grueling summer of training. Harry was certain that either Michael or Neville could still beat Astoria quite handily, but the fact that she was capable of keeping pace was impressive in her own right. And Harry couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride in his little sister.

Harry kept that pride in his heart as the dinner went on, as usual, he and Astoria had undergone their daily challenge of who could eat more, leading Damyan to watch them in concern, specifically for Astoria as how her small body could contain so much food had been something Harry himself wondered many times, but as usual Harry still came out on top, and finished with a satisfied burp, which ended with a hearty laugh between him and Astoria. Harry chuckled as his eyes caught Michael staring at the two of them completely lost for words and Hermione who shook her head, a rather judgemental look on her face while Harry simply sent a bright grin her way.

However, for as much as Harry was enjoying dinner, he couldn't help but empathize with Cedric. The Hufflepuff boy tapped his fingers against the wooden table impatiently, waiting for Dumbledore to rise and begin the announcements. Cedric must have noticed his staring as he sent Harry a quick wave to which Harry responded with a confident nod. Hufflepuff was quite often the butt of jokes between the houses, but nobody brought that house more pride than Cedric, and Harry hoped greatly probably only second to Cedric himself that the Hufflepuff Seeker would be selected as champion.

Finally, to both his and Cedric's relief, Dumbledore stood. "I hope you have all had a nice dinner," Dumbledore began, his grandfatherly tone overtaking the quickly quieting room, "But without further ado, let's begin the moment we've all been waiting for, the Champion Selection!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers as Dumbledore began his walk towards the center of the Great Hall towards the Blue-Burning Goblet. Slowly the fires that lit the hall grew dim as Dumbledore waved his empty hand along the ceiling utilizing the bright goblet as the only source of light in the room. Harry couldn't help but feel as if the technique had reminded him a bit of the cinema, as it certainly had the same effect of both quieting the room and building the tension. Harry's eyes were locked on the elderly man, the blue fire bringing a shimmer to his beard as his hand rested gently on the side of the goblet, the fire seeming to grow at his touch.

Shortly after, the elderly wizard began to pull away and Harry couldn't help but allow an expression of his awe to leave his mouth as he watched the fire began to roar angrily shifting colors. First to a glistening magenta and then a roaring purple before finally settling on an amber red. The eyes of the entire Great Hall were focused upon the flickering and wild-looking flame, before suddenly as if the fire was sentient, it spit up a crumpled and yet perfectly unburnt piece of parchment. Dumbledore with a speed that surprised Harry, quickly plucked the paper from the sky as if it was a snitch and as he gently unfolded the paper he spoke, "The Durmstrang Champion is, Victor Krum!"

The students decked out in the Bulgarian Red erupted with cheer, and while Harry acknowledged that it was something to be excited about, knowing that nobody else placed their name in the Goblet had made Krum's celebration look a bit flat. However, then the Bulgarian Seeker did something that erupted a flame in his own chest larger than that of the goblet's. Harry's fist clenched in anger as he watched Krum turn to Daphne and smile wickedly before he sent her a quick wink. Had it not been for Astoria quickly grabbing his arm and bringing him back to reality, Harry was certain he would have given the Bulgarian Champion a piece of his mind, and maybe a taste of his fist.

Harry took a deep breath, allowing his mind to refocus. However, before he could even turn to Daphne for a look that might have given him some answers, the Goblet began acting up once more. Like before, the color of the fire switched and regurgitated a name, quickly being captured by Dumbledore who looked up and announced, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!"

Harry watched as the students in blue stood and applauded loudly as the Silver-Haired vixen that had caused a scene on the first day back walked towards Dumbledore, with many boys focusing more on the swinging of the french girl's hips rather than the burning goblet. Yet, Harry did see one thing that still surprised him, Claire Belmont, the Diva, had been the one cheering loudest of all for the Beauxbatons' Champion and Harry couldn't help but wonder what connection the two of them truly shared.

Though, he didn't have much time to think about it as the moment he'd been waiting for finally arrived. Harry watched with a smile as Fred reached over to grab Angelina's hand, someone he knew had submitted her name as well, while many others turned to each other crossing their fingers and whispering silent prayers. The flames spit up the final piece of parchment and with the grace of a Seeker in their prime, Dumbledore plucked it out of the air. He watched the Headmaster smile down at the parchment before with a calm yet strong tone he spoke, "The Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The students of the castle cheered loudly, and even Angelina who while being pretty upset about being passed up on by the goblet still clapped for one of Hogwarts' most talented wizards. Harry smiled up at Cedric from the bench as he passed through, and slowly he raised his hand for a high-five, Cedric responded with pride and Harry chuckled, "It's going to be weird cheering for you instead of wishing you'd fall off your broom this time."

"With support like that," Cedric said with a grin, "I'm sure to win."

"Well, get on with it then," Harry said with a laugh, "Congrats Ced, nobody deserves the honor more than you."

Cedric nodded proudly, walking towards Dumbledore and firmly shaking the Headmaster's hand before being pointed towards the direction of the back room where all the other Champions had been sent, most likely to learn about what was to be expected of them. As the cheers began to slow and Cedric had left the view of the Great Hall, Dumbledore turned to the remaining wizards and smiled, "Excellent!" Dumbledore spoke with excitement, "We now have our three champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this challenge of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

Quickly Dumbledore spun around and wandlessly, he removed the cloth over the Staff Table's centerpiece a shimmering cup with the words Tri and Wiz engraved in beautiful gold. The cup radiated with magic and glowed a brilliant blue. Despite its long term use, Harry was simply astounded at how flawless the cup looked especially for how old it truly was. However, the peace was broken as Tracey yelled out, "Professor Dumbledore! Something's wrong with the Goblet!"

Quickly Dumbledore turned and Harry's expression had never been so similar to the old man's as each felt their eyes grow three sizes at the mayhem the cup was displaying. Harry quickly placed his hand on Astoria's shoulder, preparing to shield her from some oncoming fire if need be, but to his relief, the fire seemed to calm, but from the calming flame emerged another piece of parchment. "What the hell's going on?" Astoria whispered.

"I've got no idea," Harry replied honestly as he watched Dumbledore walk towards the goblet and pick the parchment off the ground. Harry's heart raced in his chest as he remembered the day, cursing his luck, _No, I'm going insane, _he thought to himself, _I didn't even put my name in the cup. I have nothing to worry -_

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said with an alarmed tone.

"No," Harry said in a whisper as he felt the eyes of the hall fall onto him, "Why is it always me?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, so we hit a bit of a time skip but it looks like the fun is finally starting. I apologize once more for the inconsistent uploads, as I stated a few chapters back I'm dealing with a family issue, but all the same, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. One thing I really enjoy writing is the relationship between Cedric and Harry, I feel like we were supposed to care about Cedric a lot more than we did in Goblet of Fire and I always feel he's underused in HP FFs. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	14. Chapter XIV: A Cheater

**A/N: I just want to say that the outpour of support in these last couple of chapters have been very uplifting and motivating. Also, shout out to Caskettfan5 for betaing my work.**

* * *

Chapter XIV: A Cheater

**(Harry P.O.V)**

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said a bit louder as chills ran through his bones, his eyes dilated in a mixture of confusion and anger at his luck, "Harry Potter," Dumbledore repeated a bit more urgently.

"Go," Astoria whispered, though she too seemed to be at a loss as to what had just happened, "Go to Dumbledore."

Slowly, Harry pushed himself out of the bench, and instantly, he felt his legs tremble. It felt as if the gravity in the room had increased ten-fold as every eye in the Great Hall rested upon him. Some at his own table gave him looks riddled with confusion, while others sent him venomous glares. He locked eyes with Michael who currently was running his hand feverishly through his hair trying to understand what was happening, while Neville had sent him a look of concern. The worst of all was the look that Daphne had given him, a look of pure fear as if her heart had sunk to her stomach, 'Did you?' she mouthed softly to him from across the hall.

"No," Harry whispered beneath his breath before he turned to Dumbledore who ushered him closer. Each step Harry took, it felt like the floor was cracking beneath him, a lot of strange things had happened in his life, things he struggled to understand, and yet, he never felt as lost as he currently did. He appeared at Dumbledore's side and gently he whispered, "Sir, I didn't put my name in the Goblet, I swear."

"He's a cheat!" A student called out.

"He's not even Seventeen yet!" Bellowed another in outrage.

"Shh, Harry," Dumbledore said in a soft tone, "We'll talk more about it in a moment, for now, go to the back room with the other champions." Harry felt Dumbledore's hand grip his shoulder tightly, and as he slowly approached the room where the Champions were gathered, he felt the stares of not only the students, but Snape, Professor Moony, and Professor McGonagall adding to the crushing weight, "That will end the Champion Selection," Dumbledore spoke, "The students are dismissed and will be guided back to their dormitories. Prefects, if you will."

Harry heard the stampede of footsteps being escorted out of the Great Hall and Harry turned back once more trying to find Daphne only getting one last look at her concerned eyes before she was removed from the Great Hall. "Come now Harry," Dumbledore spoke forcing Harry to a quicker speed, "Come along now."

His mind raced rapidly trying desperately to comprehend what his eyes were telling him as he crossed the threshold into the back room by Dumbledore's side, the Professors entering behind him and closing the door with a thud. For a moment, Harry's mind was encapsulated by the room he had just entered. The entrance to which was normally guarded by a large gate that seemed to contain all the trophies that had yet to be housed in the Trophy Room. He saw familiar objects like the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup resting gently on a gold podium in perfect condition and between all the shimmering awards, he saw the movement of the other champions along with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff.

The room was perfectly silent, but it didn't last long as soon the rambling of teachers echoed in the distance, and while Harry continued to walk with Dumbledore's guidance, the voice of his Head of House still reached his ears clear as day, "I know what I saw Alastor but it doesn't make sense, it's just not possible."

"Clearly," Snape said in a slow and rather uninterested voice, "It is, Minerva."

"All we have now are theories, nothing more nothing less, we require a deeper investigation," Moody spoke his gruff voice like sandpaper on skin.

As the voices got louder Harry watched as the other champions and Headmasters stood in both attention and confusion at not only Harry's arrival but the army of staff behind him. As soon as they entered, the gate had closed behind Moody. Dumbledore turned to him and with a calm and soothing voice, he asked, "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir," Harry returned trying to keep his voice as strong as he could despite the utter disbelief he currently felt.

"Did you convince one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"No sir- Wait, that would have worked?" Harry said his mind spinning.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore continued ignoring his slight tangent.

"Yes," Harry replied with a quick nod.

"Harry?" Cedric called out to him, "What's going on?"

"Are you trying to tell me his, this little boy's name, came out of the Goblet?" Fleur spoke with outrage.

"Never would have imagined Hogwarts as a school for cheaters," Krum said neutrally, though, despite his tone, Harry still saw the predatory daggers in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Karkaroff spoke with a loud bark, "Are you saying this, this boy" he spat, "That his name came from the Goblet? Is he even old enough to compete? He looks like a frightened kitten."

Harry snarled as Karkaroff gripped his shoulder and with a low snarl he spoke, "Get your hand off me before I show everyone in this room what's under that sleeve."

Karkaroff's hand quickly flew off Harry's body as he continued to glare angrily at the Durmstrang Headmaster before the voice of the Half-Giantess spoke up, "Clearly this is some kind of trick, the boy must have cheated in some way."

"Like hell, he could," Moody barked, "I've no doubt Potter's a decent wizard, but the Goblet of Fire's an extremely powerful magical artifact and only an extremely powerful and skilled wizard could successfully confound it. Magic way beyond the skills of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Mad-Eye," Karkaroff said getting in the grizzled Auror's face.

"It was once my job to think the way dark wizards do," Moody spoke and Harry couldn't help but grin as he forced the Durmstrang Headmaster back with fear, "Perhaps you remember?"

However, it was through the tension that a voice called out, winded and out of breath, "Apologies for being late! The ministry is currently quite swamped, I hope you can under- Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, excellent!" Karkaroff spoke loudly, "Barty Crouch, perhaps you can sort this out for us."

"Sort what out?" Barty Crouch said as he entered into the well-lit and shimmering room.

Harry watched as the Headmasters each rattled on about the events in question, each second seeming to carry an insult and each moment bringing Harry closer and closer to an explosive rage before he shouted, "There's nothing to sort out! I don't want to compete! I'll just forfeit and be done with it! It's not like I wanted to be in this competition anyway!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Crouch said, his skull-like face really taking shape in the ominous candlelight, "When a name is chosen from the Goblet, the entrant has been bound in a magical contract. Falling to compete would mean a loss of the entrant's magic."

"That's bullshit," Harry growled, "I didn't even enter. I mean, look at this handwriting, it doesn't even look like mine."

Harry watched as Dumbledore handed the slip to Snape knowing that nobody could claim that Snape was attempting to show him any favoritism and soon Snape spoke, "It's true Albus, this handwriting is far too neat to be Potter's, he couldn't write this cleanly even if he had years to practice."

"It matters not," Crouch replied, "The Goblet has chosen Harry Potter. As of this moment, he is a TriWizard Champion.

Harry's hand covered his face as he sighed a heavy breath sliding down against the pillar as he clenched his fist in anger, feeling the glaring eyes of the Bulgarian Seeker and the French Beauty upon him and with a growl he whispered, "Damn it all."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

Astoria had felt nauseous when Harry's name had emerged from the Goblet, her chest beat painfully in her chest, and the fact that Harry had neither returned to the Gryffindor Common Room or arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast only amplified the concern. Her focus turned to Daphne, she had hoped her sister had received some news, but judging by the way Astoria saw her sister rapidly tapping her fingers against the Slytherin Table, she knew that Daphne was just as in the dark as she was.

Astoria was often jokingly called a glutton by Daphne in their younger years, her ability to eat was paralleled only by Harry himself, but as she looked down at the piles of eggs, bacon, sausages, black-pudding, breads, and juices, the knot in her stomach only tightened. It felt as if her stomach itself had forbidden her from eating. She gripped the fork in her hand tightly, desperately scanning the tables, hoping Harry would materialize before her, but the result remained the same. Not feeling comfortable with the situation, Astoria excused herself from the table, leaving a rather concerned look Damyan behind as she approached her sister's table.

She felt the eyes of the snakes falling heavily upon her, but she didn't let that deter her as she tapped Daphne's shoulder, causing her sister to jump out of her lost-looking daze, "Sorry," Astoria said meekly, "Didn't mean to spook you."

"Oh Astoria," Daphne said her face sinking, "Sorry, I love you and all, but I was just hoping it would be somebody else."

"S'okay," Astoria said quietly as she took a seat beside her sister, "But I'm guessing that means you don't know where he is either." Daphne shook her head morosely, and Astoria swallowed hard, "I hope he's okay, he didn't come back to the common room last night, and I can't get that look he had when his name came out from the Goblet out of my head."

"Harry's tough," Tracey said doing her best to hide her own worry from her voice, "He's going to be fine, I mean, we all know that he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"I know he can take care of himself," Daphne said, "It's just-"

Astoria gripped her sister's hand tightly, never would he imagine seeing such a broken, frightened, and utterly concerned look on her sister's face again. For as long as she could remember, Daphne was the strong and unbreakable Ice Queen who only cared about a few. But now, she looked almost as bad as when she had left the Greengrass Manor for the first time, and while Astoria wished she could do something, she wasn't feeling much better.

However, almost as if the world itself was trying to make the day as terrible as possible, Astoria heard a nasally and irritating voice from behind her, "This is the Slytherin Table, Astoria, I suggest you get lost, we don't want to be associated with you cheats."

"Bite me, Malfoy," Astoria said with a growl before she herself felt a tremble down her spine as Daphne faced Draco delivering what could only be called a killing glare. She watched as Draco took a step back, the initial fear reflexively sending him back before he recomposed himself.

"Come on now Greengrass, what's with the look?" Draco said, his feelings of bravado returning as the eyes of the snakes rallied around him, "I see Potter's not here, did you finally kick him aside after that awful display last night, I wouldn't blame you. He's probably somewhere crying his-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Daphne growled annunciating every word.

"Don't be that way Greengrass, you could do so much better if you didn't have such a nasty attitude, you know?" Malfoy said with a smirk before pulling a button from his pocket that read: Support Cedric Diggory The Real Hogwarts Champion. Before quickly it shifted to read: Potter Stinks! "Come on, admit it, it's pretty impressive, worked on it with the boys all night in the common room. It's gonna make a mint, but tell you what, you two can have one for free."

Astoria glared venomously at the button, every fiber of her being wanted to slam it against Draco's face. Her blood was boiling and the fact that many of the snakes around her were laughing at the fact Harry's life had just been put more at risk than usual had angered her beyond belief. But almost as if it was Malfoy's dream to infuriate her as far as possible, Astoria watched with a scowl as Draco turned to Daphne with a cocky grin, "I'm just wondering if you're concerned, Greengrass? I mean, if he's willing to cheat in a major competition like this," Draco said with a shrug, "How long do you think it will be until he decides to cheat on you? It's pretty clear that boundaries don't seem to matter to Potter all that much now."

"Harry would never you slimy piece of-," Astoria began but Daphne raised her hand silencing her.

"Draco," Daphne said, her voice cold enough to freeze hell itself, "If you don't get your sorry ass out of my face in the next five seconds, Madam Pomfrey will have her hands full for weeks with you after what I'll do."

Draco backed away slowly, swallowing hard as Daphne's eyes seemed ready to shoot icy daggers through the boy's chest. It was only after Crabbe and Goyle rose and rushed to his side did the confident smirk return, and to Astoria's sheer disbelief, Draco approached once more and dropped two buttons onto each of their laps, "Well, take those in case you decide to change your minds. Don't say I never do anything for you, Greengrass." Draco ran his hand across his nice button-down shirt, ensuring it was perfectly straight before he spoke once more, "Now, I've got to go find Pansy, I don't want to get lumped in with Blaise and the Half-Blood on the way to Hogsmeade."

"Piss off," Tracey growled but as usual, Draco ignored her, quickly finding the pug-faced Pansy and leaving the hall. Astoria watched as Daphne picked up the badge watching the letters shift before tossing it to the ground and crushing it beneath her feet. Astoria followed suit before placing her hand on Daphne's shoulder, trying to help Tracey bring Daphne out of her angered state, but as if the Universe itself was playing with them, another great irritation of her sister arrived.

"Good Morning," A voice with a thick Bulgarian accent called out to them, "It is such a beautiful day for this Hogsmeade Visit." Astoria remained silent, knowing better than to get involved in Daphne's business when not asked to. It seemed the Daphne intended to act in the same manner as she continued to stare down blankly at the shattered button ignoring the Bulgarian Seeker's presence, but clearly Krum wasn't deterred "I looked around, but I don't seem to see Harry Potter anywhere. I'd hate to believe he'd let you explore the town alone, and unprotected."

"I can take care of myself," Daphne responded her force cold as ice.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Krum said with what Astoria assumed was meant to be his 'charming' smile, yet it looked nowhere near as warm as Damyan's, "But for a girl of your beauty to be unaccompanied seems wrong, does it not? My offer still stands if you'd like to go with a real Triwizard Champion."

Astoria could not believe what she was hearing, from the distance she'd seen that Daphne didn't hold a very high opinion of Krum, but whenever she'd asked why, Daphne had always simply told her it was a bad feeling. But hearing about this 'offer' meant that Krum had tried to ask her sister out before, and despite being told no, he still hadn't given up. Harry was important to her, he was important to her sister, and the idea that Krum had believing he could take Harry's place made her skin crawl. She turned to her sister who stood there with her face as blank as ever as her eyes locked with Krum's.

"Listen and listen well," Daphne said, her voice calm, and yet somehow terrifying, "I'm not interested in going anywhere with you. I don't care that you're famous, I don't care that your big and strong, I don't even care that you're a 'Real Triwizard Champion'. Harry Potter is my boyfriend, and we've been through things that you can't even hope to imagine, so I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can to leave me alone."

Astoria watched as Krum watched on, his face seemingly as determined as ever to get what he wanted, but Daphne wasn't quite done talking yet, "As for that comment about being a 'Real Triwizard Champion,' I want you to know that even though he's younger than you, I have no doubt that if he wanted to, Harry would decimate you in this competition." Daphne's voice felt like a sword that continued to cut into Krum little by little, but it seemed as if Daphne was ready for the finishing blow as she spoke, "There is nothing you can possibly do to impress me, my boyfriend's already an amazing quidditch player, a talented wizard, just as much of a Triwizard Champion as you are, and is more famous than you could ever hope to be. It's better for everyone if you'd stop approaching me, understand?"

"I see," Krum said with a nod, "Then perhaps after I crush Potter in the first task, it'll become clearer as to who the better choice truly is. Very well then," he continued with one of the most passive and bored voices that Astoria had ever heard, "I suppose that the best man will win in the end. Goodbye, Daphne."

Astoria growled as she watched Krum walk off only hearing the deep sigh from Daphne before she and the group of snakes left the table heading for the Great Hall exit. As the passed the double doors, they watched as Krum soon walked out behind them with some random Beauxbaton girl as they departed for the Hogsmeade carriages. It was quiet, but just beneath her breath, Daphne muttered, "What. A. Prick," earning a nod of agreement from herself as well as Tracey and Blaise.

Tracey and Blaise soon turned to both her and her sister before Daphne spoke, "Okay, so here's the plan. I'm going to go look for Harry, there's no way he left the castle, and I don't want to leave him alone right now. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to find him, so don't worry about waiting up for me. When I find him, I'll see you can Blaise at Hogsmeade, alright, Tracey?"

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked, "I mean, Hogwarts is huge, if you want us to stick around and help look for Harry, we'll-"

"It's fine Blaise," Astoria said with a smile, "I can't go to Hogsmeade anyway, so I'll help Daphne look for Harry."

"Really, Blaise, it's fine," Daphne said softly, "Harry and I will catch up with you all later, you should go have some fun. But, if I do end up taking a bit too long, promise me you'll bring me back some Sugar Quills, I'm running low on my supply."

Tracey and Blaise both nodded, though there was a notable bit of reluctancy before they began to walk towards the carriage, catching up with Neville, Michael, and Hermione who Astoria spotted in the distance. As the crowd dispersed Astoria sighed, "So, how do you want to start? I've already checked the Gryffindor Common Room, but I suppose I could re-check it and then work from the top-down."

"No, I have a better idea," Daphne said with a nervous look, "I just hope it'll work. Dobby?"

With a soft pop, Astoria couldn't help but smile as the elf that had pledged its loyalty to both herself and her sister appeared before them, bouncing up and down with great enthusiasm at being summoned before he spoke, "Miss Greeny called for Dobby? What can Dobby do to help?"

"Good morning Dobby," Daphne said kindly before she asked, "Okay, I'm going to ask you to do something that sounds a little wrong but trust me, it's okay." Dobby looked at her a fair bit of confusion in his eyes but zero hesitation, "Near Harry's bed in the Gryffindor Tower, there's bedside table. Inside the table is what looks like a blank map, do you think you could bring that to me?"

"Are you sure it's okay for Dobby to go looking through Mr. Harry Potter sir's things?"

"Yes Dobby," Daphne said with a nod, "If he gets mad, I'll tell him I'm the one who told you to do so, okay?"

Dobby nodded before disappearing with a crack and Astoria watched as a sad smile grew upon Daphne's face. Almost as quickly as he vanished, Dobby returned holding the overly-folded map and both she and Daphne thanked the elf causing him to dance happily before disappearing once more. Astoria watched curiously as Daphne flicked her wrist, her wand appearing from her holster before placing the tip of the wand to the paper. "Here goes nothing," Daphne thought to herself, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Astoria's brow furrowed at the words emerging from her sister's lips, but all doubts were silenced as she watched the map unfold revealing what looked to be scattered footprints all over the castle and the accompanying grounds, with a vast majority of footprints at the carriage station near the gate. "Okay Astoria, come over here and help me look for Harry's name."

"What is this thing?" Astoria said in awe.

"It's a map that his dad, Sirius, and Remus made when they were in school, it's actually an extremely impressive work of magic," Daphne said before quickly shaking her head, "Harry can tell you more about it later, we need to focus on finding Harry right now though. Get to searching."

And search they did, but to Astoria's great dismay, Harry's name appeared nowhere on the map, "It's not here, his name just isn't there," she said with a sigh, "Does that mean he's not in the castle?"

"No," Daphne said, "I have to believe he'd tell me if he were leaving the castle at least. But if it's not on the map, then it has to be somewhere that's hidden in the castle."

"Didn't Harry and Michael say something about the training room being hidden on even 'the map', do you think they were talking about this one?" Astoria asked softly.

"It's better than nothing," Daphne said firmly, "Come on, let's go."

Astoria followed Daphne who was moving with great haste to the corridor between the Charms class and the Trophy Room where the tapestry of Merlin rested proudly. Quickly Daphne stroked Merlin's Beard with the tip of her wand, revealing the passageway, and with their wands lit, they ran through the Devil's Snare, leading them to the empty training room.

Astoria's eyes scanned feverishly and with an exhausted sigh of relief, she smiled as she saw a bed resting in the center of the room with Kreacher standing guard beside it. Both Astoria and Daphne raced towards the edge the House-Elf's expression only softening upon recognizing their faces. Astoria turned to Daphne who looked down at the vials of healing potions Kreacher had procured as he watched over Harry who was currently snoring mildly atop the sheets. "Was he here all night?" Daphne asked the elf quietly.

"Yes, Mistress Daphne" Kreacher said just above a whisper, "Kreacher did his best to conjure a bed, but Kreacher isn't the best with conjuration."

_Mistress, _Astoria thought to herself in confusion, a confusion that Daphne seemed to share. She had expected Daphne to say something, but it was obvious that her focus was on Harry who was lying peacefully beneath them. Astoria watched as Daphne leaned in, for a moment, Astoria prepared herself to turn and look away, however as both her sister and Harry's face inched ever closer, Daphne pulled back and with quick precision flicked him hard between the eyes leaving behind an echoing thud.

"Ow," Harry groaned as his eyes slowly began to open while he rubbed the attacked space, "What was that- Daphne?"

"You know Flyboy," Daphne said a look of exhaustion on her face, "In some cultures, it would be considered rude to pester a girl for a date for over a year and then stand her up."

"What do you-" But before he could finish, Astoria watched as Harry's eyes opened in realization, "Oh God, I'm sorry Daphne, give me one second and then we can-," But as Harry quickly jumped from the bed, Astoria eyes grew in panic as Harry wrapped his arm around his torso before falling to his knees with a painful groan.

Astoria raced to his side, slinging his arm around his shoulder as she helped him to his feet before with a shaky tone she spoke, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, really," Harry said though the lie was so obvious it had made Astoria cringe, "I just landed wrong. I just need a second to go get changed and then I'll be ready to-"

"Sit down," Daphne said, though her voice was warm and gentle, "And take off your shirt." Astoria and Harry both gave Daphne a puzzled look, but her sister continued, "You're in pain, let me see what happened."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Honestly I'm-"

"I've already seen you without a shirt on, there's no reason to get embarrassed about it now," Daphne said with a gentle smile, "Plus you already scared me half to death between last night and this morning, indulge me, okay?"

Astoria watched as a guilt-ridden expression appeared on Harry's normally light-hearted face, and slowly he took a seat and began to comply with Daphne's request as she unbuttoned his shirt. Astoria had to bite her lip hard to contain her gasp as beneath the crumbled oxford shirt that Harry had awoken with was a flurry of discolored bumps across his torso and abdomen ranging from red to black to blue. "Harry," Daphne asked though there was no judgement in her voice, "What happened?"

"It's uh, it's complicated," Harry replied, trying his best to look at anything but her sister.

"I'm a good listener," Daphne said with a smile as she gently began casting numbing charms against her boyfriend's torso.

"With both of you here," Harry said with a sigh, "I don't suppose I'll be able to get you to drop it."

"Not a chance, Potter," The two said in unison.

"Okay, it started after my name was pulled from the Goblet," Harry said his eyes darkening, "Crouch appeared and for a second I thought that since it was in violation of the rules, I'd be excused from competing, but it turns out the Goblet of Fire makes the rules, not him, and since my name came out, I was entered into a magical contract with the Goblet itself and forced to compete in this tournament."

"Magical contract?" Astoria asked, "What kind of Magical Contract? And can't you just forfeit? I mean even if for some reason you're forced to go to each challenge or whatever, what stops you from throwing in the towel as soon as the task begins?"

"Those are a lot of questions," Harry said, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted, but nobody was in the mood to laugh, "The contract is a magically binding one, which means if I fail to follow the terms of the 'agreement' then I could lose my magic." Astoria grit her teeth, _How could the Ministry allow such a stupid rule for this competition?_

"Unfortunately, that's not all," Harry continued, "Forfeiting isn't an option, I don't know how it works but somehow the Goblet know if you've made a genuine attempt to succeed in the three tasks. If I simply give up without a reason, I'm in violation of the contract and once again, I lose my magic."

"That's absolutely insane," Daphne said in anger, "What if someone gets seriously hurt? What kind of rules are these?"

"That's what I said," Harry replied, "But honestly, it seems that getting seriously hurt could be the best casinario." Both her and her sister's eyes widened at that remark as Harry reached for a book that he had sprawled open on the ground, "Crouch," Harry started once more, "Professor McGonagall gave me this book about the tournament before she left. I didn't know what else to do so I came here to start reading it and figure out what I had gotten myself into here."

Astoria trembled as she watched Harry swallow hard before continuing, "Apparently, it isn't all that unusual for someone to die during this competition. It was even discontinued after the 1792 tournament because of a 'high death toll', needless to say, I wasn't able to even think about sleep after that." Astoria clenched her fist tightly with anger before turning to Daphne whose face was in a desperate struggle to remain calm.

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up with all of these," Daphne said as she pressed her wand gently to one of Harry's marks while applying the numbing spell.

"I guess hearing about the dangers of the competition and being talked down upon by both the French and Bulgarian Champion gave me some jittery energy," Harry said with a slight grin, "I came here to try and work off some of that nervous energy and train. The same book says that it's not unusual for a wizard to have to face off against some powerful magical creatures during the task, and it listed in the book that at least sixteen times wizard have died or come close to dying because some creature broke their wands. That's why I called Kreacher so I could begin learning some wandless magic just in case."

"Once again," Daphne said, "It still doesn't explain why you look like a beaten-up mess."

"That is Kreacher's fault Mistress," Kreacher said as he bowed his head, "Master Harry ordered Kreacher to attack him at full strength so that Master Harry could practice wandless shielding. Kreacher wanted him to find another way to practice, but Master Harry insisted that this way was best for him."

"It's not your fault Kreacher," Harry said with a smile, "I'm the one who gave you the order, plus near the end, I finally managed to block a few. Don't worry about it really I-"

But before Harry could finish Astoria watched as Daphne lifted her hand smacking Harry upside the head, "You're so damn reckless. Honestly, Harry, if you were planning on training why the hell didn't you call for me to come too, there are safer ways to train that don't involve turning yourself into a punching bag, you know?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head gently before looking up at Daphne and quickly turning to face her, "I'm sorry, really I am. I just, I don't want people to worry about me. I try to act like everything's fine all the time because I don't want to bother people with my stresses, especially not you, Princess. You don't deserve this shitstorm that's been happening lately and I-"

"And you do?" Daphne asked in a tone that wasn't quite angry but certainly not calm, "Tell me, Harry Potter, what great crime you feel you committed that you think you deserve all this crap that's been happening to you." Astoria watched as Harry eyed Daphne softly, "Do you really think not keeping me in the loop makes me stress less? At least if I know what's happening, I feel like I can do something to help, telling me nothing just makes me feel useless."

"Daphne," Harry whispered softly.

"And this business about not wanting people to worry about you, you have to be joking" Daphne said though her rant seemed to only be growing in volume, "I don't care what the situation is, we could be living the most peaceful life imaginable and I'd still worry about you because I lov-," But instantly, Daphne fell quiet a redness lining her face as she continued in a weaker voice, "Because you're important to me and I care about you, Flyboy."

Astoria couldn't believe the words that had almost flown from her sister's mouth and judging by the look on Harry's face, neither could he. However, Daphne seemed unwilling to look either in the eyes as she shook her head, "Please Harry, please for the love of Merlin I'm begging you, stop trying to protect me, I can't- my heart can't take much more of this. When it concerns your safety, please stop leaving me in the dark. I want to help you, so let me."

Astoria watched as Harry forced himself up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Daphne despite the pain the pressure must have been causing his torso. However, as if nothing was happening at all, Harry rested his chin atop Daphne's head and softly he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Astoria felt he chest hurt as she walked towards her sister and Harry, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes, "I'm sorry," Harry repeated, "I really am an ass. I was being selfish, I guess it's a bigger problem than I thought. I don't mean to act like that, really, I just really don't know how to work well as a team yet, I'm used to handling most things on my own and I don't want people spending their time worrying about me. But I guess I never took the time to see it from anyone else's viewpoint, I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing," Daphne said shaking her head, "I knew you were a headstrong idiot when I agreed to date you, it's part of who you are. I don't expect you to change that, and I don't want you to because if you did you wouldn't be the same Flyboy that I-," But once again she stopped herself, "You're not perfect Harry, nobody is. But I'm asking you, just like you give me the courage to fight and allow myself to feel my emotions, let me help cover your weakness too. We're partners Harry, you need to trust me that I can handle whatever is thrown at us."

Astoria held her breath, it felt like the world itself had stopped spinning as she stared at the two hugging each other tightly before Harry spoke, "Okay, I don't know how well I'll do, and I can't guarantee anything, but I promise you I'll try my best to keep you as informed as I can. After all Princess, I trust you with my life."

Astoria's heartfelt so conflicted, as she watched Harry hold her sister, she wanted the smile at her thoughts, _I'm glad they have each other, _but the second-half always crushed her spirits, _At least Daphne won't be alone when I'm gone. _As Harry and Daphne separated, Astoria quickly forced the negative thoughts from her head as she moved forward with a smile, "Now that you two are done being all lovey and gross, what happens now?"

"Very eloquent Short-Stack," Harry said with a smile as both she and Daphne helped him back into a sitting position, "Remus and Sirius are supposed to be coming to the castle tonight to meet with Dumbledore and me, but until then I'm free." Harry then turned to Daphne with a chuckle, "Maybe I can make up for missing Hogsmeade by taking you on another flight."

Astoria chuckled to herself as Daphne went a ghostly white, "Never again, if you're thinking of ways to make missing Hogsmeade up to me, taking me on a broom is easily the worst way." Harry and Astoria both grinned before Daphne continued, "Still, I wouldn't worry about making anything up to me right now. When you get better, we'll think of something, but for now, you should get some rest-"

Harry began to lie down in his bed, but Daphne stopped him, "In the Gryffindor Common Room. You've been missing for too long and if you don't show your face at Hogwarts soon, it's only going to make things worse."

Harry sat up and with a loud groan he muttered, "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you're right?"

"Once or twice," Daphne said with a teasing smile before Astoria felt her sister's eyes upon her, "Come on Astoria, Harry's in no condition to be apparated, let's help him to the Lion's Den." Astoria nodded and with both sisters at either side of Harry, and Kreacher following around with his small medical basket, they left the training room.

* * *

****(Claire P.O.V)****

Claire listened to the flurry of French curses that Fleur spit out in anger as she marched around the carriage tying her hair behind her. She understood why, Harry's name coming out of the goblet was obviously something that made everyone irate, and yet Claire had a hard time swallowing the idea that Harry Potter had cheated. To her, it simply didn't make sense, even if Harry was a good enough actor to fake fear like the fear he'd shown when his name came out, it didn't answer why all those close to him looked so shocked and why his girlfriend looked to be in so much pain.

As she forced herself to remember the way all the life seemed to drain from the Blonde Slytherin's face, she couldn't accept that Harry had truly cheated. She may not have known either of them all that well, but she knew that Harry Potter loved that girl too much to cause her such unnecessary stress. Yet, it was clear to see that Fleur didn't see it that way as she ranted loudly, "That little boy, competing against me. I'm the best our school has to offer, of course I'd be chosen, but how, how could that stupid cup believe that boy and I to be in the same level. For god sakes he's a fourth year! Not to mention this whole competition is rigged, two Hogwarts Champions! Two! What an outrage!"

"Fleur, there's no reason to get this upset," Claire said stopping the older French witch cold, "I mean even if Potter is lying and did cheat, it's as you said, he doesn't have a chance of competing with you, he's three years below you. He's going to be a non-factor. If Hogwarts truly did cheat, it was most likely to give their real champion, that Diggory boy an advantage by using Potter to throw everyone off. Getting angry is just playing into their hands."

She watched a Fleur lifted her perfectly manicured fingers to her temples rubbing them slightly as she took a calming breath before nodding, "Of course, Claire. Why didn't I see it before? There's no point in getting so worked up, I won't lose to that little boy no matter what, I just need to calm down."

Claire nodded before she stood to face the mirror, making sure her hair was perfect brushing the final knot out of her hair before standing and observing her outfit. She adjusted her grey turtleneck and black skinny jeans before zipping up her ankle boots and throwing on her burgundy coat, preparing to handle the British cold as she turned to face Fleur who was in the process now of securely wrapping a scarf around her neck before she nodded. "Well love," Fleur said in a teasing tone, "Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course," Claire said with a chuckle of her own, "It's an honor to have the Beauxbaton Champion as my date to Hogsmeade, after you, age before beauty and all that."

Fleur laughed her eyes full of amusement as she exited the carriage before the two of them, a little bit surprised by the cool October air, raced towards the carriages, eagerly hoping in an empty one just before it left. As she felt the carriage began to be pulled by an invisible force, she felt a bit of glee and intrigue on what exactly this Hogsmeade looked like, and why all the Hogwarts students were so excited about these weekends.

Claire had spent the short trip practicing with Fleur how to control her allure. She'd gotten much better at it over time, but she couldn't help but agree that a warm-up was never a bad idea, especially before entering such a public setting. Soon, however, the carriage came to a stop and the door swung open revealing a small, sleepy little town whose occupancy was being pushed to its limits by the sheer number of students.

She and Fleur stepped down from the carriage and Claire couldn't help but smile as she looked around at the cozy-looking village each building releasing a gentle amount of steam their chimneys. She smiled as she saw shop employees standing outside each store with small samples harkening for students to enter, while other locals like restaurants were filled with timid looking students on first dates. Claire honestly never believed such a storybook town existed but seeing it had made her feel warm inside. "This town is so cute, don't you think Fleur?"

"I still prefer the Beauxbatons shopping district, but I suppose this place is nice," Fleur returned, and for the first time in all the time she'd known Fleur, she couldn't feel more differently. The shopping district was nice with boutiques and high-society dining options, it was very posh and formal, and while it did have its charms, it came nowhere near the level of charm Claire felt the small village before her held.

Despite their differing opinions, Fleur still followed as Claire wandered through the town with whimsy. Of course, there was the more than occasional stop as she and Fleur had to turn down boys who still approached them even with their allure suppressed, but eventually, they had arrived at the shop that Claire was waiting for, Honeydukes. Having to deny her sweet tooth was the worst part about her summer job, but as she saw the walls lined with assorted candies, she couldn't hold herself back, all she could do was turn to Fleur and state firmly, "I can buy one pack of Pepper Imps, don't let me get anymore no matter how much I beg."

"Okay," Fleur said with a chuckle, "Although I'll never understand why of all the candies you like the one that makes your mouth feel like it's on fire."

"They're just so good it's worth the pain," Claire said with a smirk, but instantly, the joy seemed to be zapped instantly from her body as she watched a group of five people roaming the aisles.

"I hope Harry and Daphne are alright," She heard a girl's voice say, "I thought they'd be here by now."

"Knowing Harry," The Hufflepuff boy she knew Hermione had a crush on started with a chuckle, "He probably did something reckless and now Daphne's chewing him out for it."

"I don't know," A voice she recognized as Hermione's cut through, "People were saying some really nasty stuff about him in the halls, I hope he doesn't let it get to him."

Then the reason for her lack of joy presented itself, in the center of the five, the blue-haired boy spoke his hands resting atop his head, "Don't worry too much about that Hermione. As long as we all stand with him, Harry doesn't care what anyone else thinks, most of them are just jealous their names didn't come out. Honestly, what we should be more worried about was how his name entered the Goblet in the first place. I snuck into the library a bit after dinner to do some research on the Goblet of Fire, it's supposed to be a super-strong magical artifact, there's no way any ordinary wizard could have tricked it."

_He researched something? _Claire thought to herself in confusion. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine that slacker looking into anything, research took work, and even more confusing than that, he'd done it for the sake of somebody else. Apparently everyone else seemed to share this shocked reaction as it was Hermione who spoke up first, "Wait, you're telling me you snuck out of the Common Room, to read?"

"Why does everyone find this so surprising?" Michael said with a sigh, "I know I find studying boring as hell, but Harry's my best friend, it's not like I'm going to sit around and do nothing. Apparently the TriWizard Cup is stupidly dangerous, I just figured we should all do whatever we can to help him, you know?"

"You know," A girl with curly auburn hair said, "Sometimes I forget that underneath all that unbearable smarm is a genuinely good person."

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment," Michael said with a chuckle as the five of them exited the store, bags in hand.

"It's sad," Fleur said with a sigh, "He even has his friend's believing his lie. Honestly, it's absolutely despicable."

"Yes," Claire said though her mind was racing in trying to digest what her eyes had just been witness to, "It's despicable." Claire couldn't seem to pull her eyes from the door as she waited in line to pay. Fleur had purchased a bag of Fizzing Whizbees and with the purchases allocated to a shared bag, the two left Honeydukes in the direction of a place called the Three Broomsticks.

However, as the door opened, she watched as a circle of students seemed to have formed around a focus epicenter. While Claire knew it best to move on, her curiosity got the better of her as she heard voices call out, "How long did you know?" "How does it feel knowing your best friend's a rotten cheater?" "You should report him, I'm sure he broke some sort of law." "I bet he had Lord Black bribe the prophet not to report the truth."

Claire pushed through the crowd despite hearing Fleur's calls to simply move on, her initiate drive for understanding wouldn't let that happen and as she pushed herself through, she saw the five students from the shop surrounded by a mob of Hogwarts students of all years. Claire couldn't help but feel bad for them as they tried to push their way through the crowd with students accusing them of helping Harry cheat. She felt especially bad for Hermione who simply began to look panicked as she tried to move out of line. While the Hufflepuff boy helped lead the charge, moving people out of the way, she saw that one figure hadn't moved from the center. And standing there, hands in his pocket was the blue-haired boy, the winds brushing loose strands from his face as his eyes held a look of extreme boredom. The boy took a deep breath before he shouted, "Harry's not here, he didn't come with us to Hogsmeade! But all the same, this reaction is completely inappropriate! If any of you had half a brain, you'd see that there's no way that Harry would enter a competition like this! Both of us have more important things to do than compete in some stupid tournament!"

The boy's eyes then hardened, "But if anyone here still has something they'd like to say, then come on, let me hear it," Claire felt her heart stop as she saw the glare the boy held on his face which made the crowd freeze, "Fair warning though, I'm not going to tolerate any disrespect on my best friend's name." Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing, _Is this, is this the same slacker from before._

"Alright, good." Corner said as he continued to shift his view his eyes still cold as stone, "Now that that's all taken care of. I'm asking you to get out of our way and leave us alone. Believe Harry or not, I'm sure he doesn't care, but never forget everything he's done for the wizarding world. Just because he doesn't talk about it or walk around begging for praise like a couple of snakes I know, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Like him, dislike him, we don't care. But he's a person who has done more for the wizarding world than any of you, that's for certain, so at the very least, show some fucking respect and keep your mouth shut."

The crowd parted and Claire fought aggressively to keep her jaw from dropping as without a moment's hesitation, he pushed his way through the slight break in the circle turning to the Hufflepuff boy and the rest of his group, "Come on, let's get back to the castle to check on Harry, Hogsmeade's a bit too crowded today." The four others nodded and without a word, Claire left as they silently marched back towards the carriages. _Is it possible, _Claire thought to herself as her eyes followed the blue-haired boy, _That I was wrong about him?_

* * *

****(Dumbledore P.O.V)****

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his fingers rubbing against his temples furiously as he tried to piece together what had occurred the previous night. _Who could have done such powerful magic? To confuse the Goblet of Fire, it's almost unthinkable, and yet, it happened. And more importantly, why? _Dumbledore sighed, _No, the why is obvious, somebody wants Harry dead, and there's only one man who would go to such lengths, but I would have sensed his magic, surely he wasn't in the castle again._

The door to his chamber cracked open, and with the thud of wood against the floor, Alastor Moody entered the room. "Evening Albus," He spoke in a gruff voice, "You called for me?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a tired voice, "I'd like you to be here when Sirius and his ilk arrive, your experience will no doubt prove useful in truly understanding what happened last night. On the subject of last night, did you keep watch on Harry as I asked?"

"Aye, that I did," Moody said with a nod, "Lad was up late training in a secret room behind the tapestry of Merlin, saw it all with my eye, honestly the boy and his gang hid their base of operations quite well I must say, at least, for a group of fourteen-year-olds."

Dumbledore felt a bit uneasy about Harry inducting more students into the battle than needed, after all, if the boy would simply listen to him, then nobody else would have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. However, Dumbledore was pulled from his thoughts as Moody continued "The boy must have passed out, but that elf kept watch of him all night long it seems. I didn't enter the room myself, but my eye did sense two magical beings in that room at all times. That elf is dangerous loyal to the boy if you ask me."

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you simply return him to the Gryffindor Tower?" Dumbledore asked in complete bewilderment.

"You asked me to watch over the boy," Moody replied, his voice firm, "If you wanted someone to coddle the boy you shoulda asked Minerva."

Dumbledore sighed, "I suppose it matters not so long as the boy is safe. We must ensure that he survives the trials ahead, him losing his magic would decimate the chances the light has for victory. Hopefully, the stress and fear of this situation will lead him to become more open to my advice, the boy can be a bit stubborn at times. Even against my persuasion."

Moody growled slightly at Dumbledore's choice of words, but he paid him no mind, their focus quickly being shifted to the knock against his office door as he heard the boy he'd been expecting call out, "Professor Dumbledore, It's Harry-"

With a wave of his hand, the door opened and Dumbledore felt a pulsing vein against his forehead as he realized that Harry hadn't come alone as he'd requested, but brought along the Greengrass girl as well. Dumbledore stared at the blonde girl, keeping his expression friendly, but his mind raced thinking of a way to remove her, "Harry," Dumbledore began, "The reason I requested your presence is because we, including the members of your family, have sensitive business to discuss. I don't think it wise to have more parties present than necessary."

"With all that's been going on recently, I'd like her by my side," Harry stated flatly, "I'm not trying to be rude, but with nearly everyone being a possible suspect regarding my name's placement in the goblet, I trust Daphne more than I trust any adult in this castle."

"But surely Harry, you have concerns regarding a leak of information," Dumbledore said softly, using a gentle nudge of passive legilimency to push the seed of doubt he planted in Harry's mind. Dumbledore kept up his friendly smile, but he could see Harry's eyes shifted slightly.

The boy was about to speak when suddenly, the Greengrass girl gripped his hand gently and Dumbledore felt the passive link break, the confidence returning to Harry's eyes, "I acknowledge that it's a concern, Professor," Harry said his voice firm, "But all the same I trust Daphne, she wouldn't betray me."

"Harry, I implore you to-," But before Dumbledore could finish his floo lit up a bright emerald green and from it emerged Andromeda, Remus, and of course, Sirius. "Ah, good it seems everybody is here. Now we can begin."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I know that many of you didn't want this whole harassment thing because it doesn't make a whole lot of sense for Harry's name to be publicly slandered, and for the most part I agree, targeting Harry would be an unwise move for the Prophet which is why not unfavorable articles have been posted. However, this does not exempt Harry from standard child-like jealously from other students. Also, I know others were saying they didn't want Harry to compete and find a way out, but I tried to explain how it's a magical contract, and while I acknowledge that Harry not competing could be an interesting story, I do want him to compete but not all the challenges will be like the cannon story, that I promise. **

**Now, before I get into the sad news, I first want to say big ups to Corner for being the chapter MVP haha. Okay, but now to get serious, unfortunately, I'm out of prewritten chapters so we're going to be on another break until I get some more chapters published. I really like how I did it last time because I feel it helped me deliver longer and better quality chapters and I hope you all feel the same way. If not, I apologize but it's something I must do. So once again, I'm afraid I must vanish from FF for a little while. With all that said though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until Next Time, Peace! **


	15. Chapter XV: Unforgivable

**A/N: Okay, I've got a lot to write here so feel free to just skip to the chapter if you don't care, but I do have an important announcement at the bottom which you should read!**

**Now, into the A/N, the first thing I want to address is questions I'm getting in reviews and PMs about why Harry doesn't do a magical oath and clear all this up. The simple reason is that Magical Oaths are, to the best of my knowledge, 1) Not Canon and 2) Boring. The way I feel is that if a person can just swear a magical oath, then so much of not just a fanfiction, but the original story's tension is gone. If Harry could have just sworn a Magical Oath in Order of the Phoenix and reveal to the Wizarding World Voldemort was back, why didn't he do it, and don't say that it's because of experience because you know that Dumbledore would have informed him if it were possible. Secondly, if he did do that, the entire OotP would be like 30 pages and super boring instead of what many people argue to be the best book in the series.**

**Now onto why despite Harry not putting his name into the Goblet, he is still bound to compete, the answer to that is simple as well, because Magical Laws are stupid in the book. Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban for twelve years without a trial, and now you want them to question the authenticity of a magical cup? Magical Law doesn't give a fuck about logic, I think JKR developed it that way to be a callback to the way witch trials were conducted back in the day. But if you want a more 'sensible' answer I think it could be argued that the cup does not form the contract with the person who placed the name in, but rather the person whose name was spat out by the goblet. In fact, the other rules in the book, to my knowledge are created by Dumbledore. The Age Line is a perfect example. The Goblet doesn't care about a contestant's age, only their magical ability, it's Dumbledore that places the other restrictions. I saw a post comparing the Goblet Situation to the old days of Cash on Delivery where some asshole could send eighty diapers to your house CoD and you'd have to pay for it anyway.**

**Honestly, that's always how I saw it in GoF, I didn't expect Harry's name coming out of the goblet to cause such a stir which is why I didn't expand much upon it, I just wanted Harry to compete in my story because I feel I have an interesting plotline. That, I think is all I have left to say and while I'd love to hear your opinions about this and the announcement below in the form of a review, please try, and I know it's hard since we can all hide behind screen names online, but for the love of God please try to be respectful and kind, as believe it or not, I read every review, and I am a human being.**

* * *

Chapter XV: Unforgivable

**(Remus P.O.V)**

Remus' heart was filled with fury at the news that Harry's name had emerged from the Goblet. He'd been worried about his nephew since the attack on the World Cup which had lead to an unfortunate number of civilian casualties, casualties Remus knew all too well that Harry had been taking personally. He saw it in his nephew's face the night he'd come down from his room after what could have only been an ungodly nightmare and sat by the fire. It was too heavy a burden for anyone to carry alone, and Harry's shoulders were far from light, to begin with. Remus sighed as he placed his book down, rising as he cracked his back, he knew that he'd have to be the calming force, and judging by the vein that was pulsing heatedly in Sirius' forehead, he knew it would not be an easy task.

Remus ran his hand through his brown hair, feeling how much it had grown out since the summer holiday, but his mind was occupied as the sound of a pop filled the room, and suddenly, Narcissa Malfoy was standing before him, her face white as snow. She looked terrified and while Remus didn't exactly care much for the woman, he still walked over to her side and gripped her shoulder gently, "Narcissa, Narcissa, you're safe here, you're okay."

"I'm okay, yes, yes, I'm okay," She said in a trembling voice.

From the kitchen emerged a jolly-looking man with a smile that could only belong to Ted Tonks, but as he entered the room, his smile had developed into a puzzled look as he spoke, "What was that noise? Is everyone okay in- Narcissa? What are you doing here? You look a mess."

Awkwardly, Remus removed his suit jacket and pulled it over Narcissa's shoulders. He watched as the Malfoy Matriarch gripped the jacket firmly, pulling it closer to her trembling chest. If the woman didn't look so frightened, Remus might have dared to laugh at the fact that the high-society wife of Lucius Malfoy was wearing his battered jacket. He suspected it was the first time the woman ever wore something that wasn't made of fine silks in her life, but the fact that she didn't seem to care about that meant that whatever had occurred had been serious. Ted dashed into the kitchen, returning moments later with a hot cup of tea and handing it to the trembling lady as he spoke, "Drink this," Ted said smiling, "It will make you feel better."

Remus watched sadly as Narcissa's unsteady hand lifted the teacup to her lips, she attempted to drink, but more of the tea seemed to fall on her dress than in her mouth. She put the teacup down her hands shaking heavily as Remus quickly casted a cleaning charm on her dress before he rested a soft hand on her trembling arm and asked with as much empathy as he could muster, "What happened, Narcissa? Are you hurt?"

Narcissa remained silent, and Remus watched as her eyes rested upon his hand. He closed his eyes knowing there was no benefit to getting angry and began to remove his hand from Narcissa's arm, however, to his great surprise, Narcissa grabbed his hand tightly allowing a few loose tears to fall from her eyes before releasing him to wipe them away. "Lucius, he came back recently from his trip. I told him about what had happened and he told me he'd already received a letter informing him of his new orders. The Dark Lord informed him to bring back a diary that had been entrusted to him years ago to a location that the letter would teleport him to within an hour. But according to Lucius, he told me that the diary had been destroyed and when he returned from the meeting point, he looked on the brink of death, no doubt he received repeated exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. When he awoke he instructed me to look for a book in the library entitled _The Lost Soul Compendium_, he claimed it would be a way for him to return to the Dark Lord's good graces, but if it was in our library, it isn't there now."

Remus felt the woman's grip around his once more offered hand tighten as the fear seemed to pour into her eyes like a waterfall into a basin as she continued, "When I told Lucius he claimed that if we didn't do something to return into his good graces, the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill us all, apparently whatever that Diary was, it was enough to make killing Lucius more desirable to the Dark Lord than having the minister's ear. The Dark Lord wasn't particularly forgiving to begin with, and knowing my husband it's only a matter of time until he makes another mistake. I- I don't know what to do."

"Look at me Narcissa," Remus said firmly, "We gave you our word that we'd do everything we can to protect you and your son. And we keep our promises." Narcissa looked up at him in a weird mix of confusion and admiration, "What we need is for us to plan a way to get Lucius back in the good graces of Voldemort and in turn the Death Eaters off your back. The first option is finding the location of that book, we'll start by searching for it in the Black Library. If it regards dark magic, there may be a copy of it here. If that fails, then we fake bait, we'll plan our own ambush, we'll all have escape portkeys on us, but the information will be accurate. It will make it look like Lucius has inside information to the Order and that in and of itself will be incredibly useful to Voldemort, especially since Snape won't be able to play that role well any longer."

"You would- you'd put your life at risk to protect my family?" Narcissa asked with an astonished breath.

"You're Dromeda's sister," Ted said, "I love that woman and she loves you. It's my job as her husband to keep you safe, though I will not allow Nym to take part in this planned ambush if it comes to it. Even I have my limits."

"I don't like your husband," Remus said calmly, "Certainly not after he helped push that Pure-Blood fanatism through the ministry which didn't help my position whatsoever. All the same, however, we agreed to protect you and that's what we'll do. If we don't keep our honor, we're no better than the monsters we fight against."

The sounds of fumbling movement echoed from the floor above, and before Remus even had a moment to adjust, Andromeda rocketed down the stairs towards her little sister, seeing her current state, with Sirius following from behind though with a lot less urgency and Emmeline in tow. "Cissy, are you okay?" Andromeda asked as she watched the older sister examine the younger one for any visible injuries, "What happened?"

Remus caught the desperate look in Narcissa's eyes and with a heavy sigh, he began to retell the story to the new arrivals, all there of whom developed a rather deep frown as the story came to its conclusion, "I swear," Sirius said, seeming to have gained control over his initial panic over the Harry news thanks to Andromeda and Emmeline, "It's one thing after another. Remus and I have to head over to Hogwarts to talk with Dumbledore in a few minutes, so do you think you could lead the search, love?"

Remus watched as Emmeline sighed, "So you sweet talk me now that you've given me an errand I see how it is Padfoot," But Emmeline smiled shortly after as Sirius gave her a sheepish grin, "Alright, alright, I'll look. Just let me know how Harry's holding up when you get back okay?"

"I solemnly swear it," Sirius said with a grin that made Remus shake his head at the sheer corniness of the joke before returning his glance to the broken woman beneath him.

"Remus, I-" Narcissa began, "I know I have no right to ask you this after everything my husband has put you through but directly and indirectly, but, if you could, I'd like to learn more about your condition, I-"

_Of course, when one of their own becomes afflicted then it's a condition and not just a symptom of being a filthy half-breed._ Remus had felt his hand clench with rage, but as he saw the desperation that exuded from the youngest Black sister's eyes, he sighed, "Okay, when I get back, I'll answer whatever questions you want to know. For now though, Sirius and I have something important to take care of."

"Of course," Narcissa said her eyes locked to the ground, "And Remus, thank you."

Remus nodded before looking eyes with Sirius who sent him an understanding look as the two approached the fire hearing the clock strike six and with a pinch of floo powder in their hands, they spoke, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

* * *

****(Sirius P.O.V)****

Sirius was very thankful the layer of awkwardness between him and Emmeline had finally broken. It was more than just the fruity smell of her hair that ensnared his senses as he slept beside her. It was more than just her scratchy morning voice that he was blessed with hearing first thing in the morning. It was even more than the delicious breakfasts he'd become so accustomed to thanks to her. What Sirius was the most thankful for was that she understood him, like both Remus and James, Sirius felt comfortable opening up to her, and he was grateful that she was by his side when he heard the news about Harry.

Yes, Sirius was still steaming as they left for Hogwarts, _Safest Place my Ass, _he thought to himself furiously, but he was lucky enough to have such a calming force around him keeping his mind present and not full of rage. As the emerald flames encompassed both himself and Moony, Sirius did one last check of his pockets ensuring his gift was present and gripped it firmly after confirming its location.

Sirius felt his feet make contact with the ground, and a heavy thud filled the room as he crawled as elegantly as he could from the fireplace in the Headmaster's chamber, "Nice landing there Padfoot," he heard his Godson say warmly, but before he could even respond with some snark of his own, he found himself gripped tightly by the growing boy and smiled as he returned Harry's embrace fully.

"Ah Miss Greengrass, it's good to see you again," He heard Remus call out, "I hope Harry hasn't been too much trouble."

"If you hear him tell it, trouble seems to find him," Daphne said with a smile before turning back to Dumbledore and regaining a passive face, "But after the events of yesterday, I think I'm starting to believe him."

Like a bucket of Ice-Water had just been poured upon all of them, the joyous energy in the room had vanished, instantly being replaced by one of dread, with a deadly serious overcast. Sirius nodded, gripping his Godson's shoulder seeing the resentment he felt towards his luck embedded in his eyes, "I suppose there's no point in dancing around the subject. Well Albus," Sirius said his eyes hardening as he looked at the Headmaster, donned in a ghastly magenta robe, "Tell us what you know, everything you know."

Sirius listened intently, taking in the story of the recent events, information being patched in by Moody of people, who he believed to be possible suspects, naming Karkaroff as the primary suspect, but Sirius didn't exactly discount Snape as a possible culprit either. But to him, it was obvious, the only mystery was who had convinced the Goblet to select Harry, the mastermind behind the whole plan, he was convinced it could only be one man, Voldemort. There was no other option, not with Narcissa's reports of Voldemort growing stronger, of all the people who'd want to put Harry in harm's way, Voldemort was at the top of the list.

Sirius turned to Harry, and his heart ached at the look of exhaustion on the boy's face. For a moment, he had considered sheltering Harry from the information he'd learned from Narcissa, he knew the boy deserved some good news for once, and yet he knew hiding it would only make it worse. Sirius closed his eyes before focusing his thoughts, "We have some news of our own to report. We have a confidential witness that claims with accuracy that the Azkaban breakout was orchestrated by Voldemort himself. His freed Death Eater are already at his side. While his current goals aren't exactly known quite yet, we know that at the very least, he's created a temporary body strong enough to conduct the raid on Azkaban, but it's far from perfect."

"From what we do know, the Death Eaters are searching for a book that once belonged to the Malfoy's, we don't know what information was contained inside it, but Emmeline and Andromeda are currently searching to see if we have a copy of it in the Black Family Library. Remus, what was the title of the book again?"

"_The Lost Soul Compendium,_" Remus said and instantly, the room turned to Daphne whose gasp had filled the room.

"That's the book I stol- borrowed from the Malfoy's last Christmas," Daphne said her eyes wide, "Oh Merlin, nobody was killed because of it, were they?"

"No, nobody was killed, but the fact that you have the book is fantastic for us," Sirius said with a grin, "Do you happen to have it with you here at Hogwarts?"

"No I-," Daphne then looked at the ground in shame, "I remember that I put it in Astoria's bookbag last year because mine was full when we left the castle. I doubt she bothered to take it out until she arrived home which means most likely it's currently residing in the Greengrass Family Library."

"Which means it's currently in the hands of another suspected Death Eater," Harry said with a sigh and Sirius watched as Harry reached his hand over to Daphne, squeezing it softly to let her know he didn't blame her.

"Sirius, I must say this information is very detailed," Dumbledore said, "Who is your informant?"

"I won't disclose that information," Sirius returned.

"Sirius please, I must know, perhaps a coordination attempt between your source and Severus can-"

"You can keep Severus as your source of information," Sirius said firmly, "But I'll trust my mole over that slimy git any day. We made a deal with our mole, you being privy to the information isn't part of it. If something prudent comes up, I'll inform you, but the mole's identity is none of your business."

"Sirius you must see reason, I know we've had our moments of distrust in the past, but surely you can see that keeping this information so private is not wise."

"That's rich coming from you Albus," Sirius said firmly, "Listen, I may not trust you Albus, but I do respect your power, so respectfully I'm asking you to understand that it is my decision that until further action is required, the identity of my mole remains as secretive as possible. Any exposure could put their life at risk and I'm not as willing to throw away people's lives for the greater good as you are Albus. You're an advisor this time Albus, and while I certainly didn't trust you before, the fact that Harry's found himself in harm's way once more has dampened your reputation in my mind even further. If it wasn't for the importance of the mission, I'd have pulled Harry out of Hogwarts last year, but unfortunately, my options of people strong enough to teach Harry to face waves of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself are thin. We're on the same side Albus" Sirius said firmly, "But that doesn't make us friends. You need to remember that while Harry is in school, I'm the stand-in leader of the New Order, and it's my decision as the stand-in leader to keep this information private."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said distaste noticeably present in his voice, "We'll leave the topic here, for now, it's not the matter we intend to discuss in the first place". Dumbledore once more stared firmly into Sirius' eyes, "But I do hope you'll reconsider. For now, though, Alastor, if you'd be so kind as to relay the information and any theories you may have regarding Harry's name emerging from the cup."

Sirius turned to face Mad-Eye, for a moment, even he trembled beneath the grizzled man's glare and as he felt the tremendous magic that radiated from Moody, his respect for Tonks as an Auror had shot up tremendously. Sirius listened intently as Moody relayed the events in surprising detail, mentioning everything from the outrage of the other schools, to the name-calling of Harry that had sent his vision red for a moment, before Harry showed him that it didn't bother him much by even laughing at the idea. However, it ended on a somber note, no matter what they wanted to do, Harry Potter, his Godson was forced by a magical contract to compete in this tournament of death.

For a moment, Sirius had wanted nothing more than to smash the Goblet to pieces, but as he recalled the exhausted look upon Harry's face, he knew that keeping his cool was of the highest importance. Not just for Harry, but for the protection of his own secrets from Dumbledore. He, Remus, Andromeda, and Tonks, had all gone through some very basic training of the art of Occlumency with Ted who recalled the details from his mind-healing days. However, with Sirius' explosive temperaments, any inkling of anger could break his fragile occlumency. "Okay," Remus spoke, taking a calming breath, "What's the best theory we have?"

"The best," Moody said with a growl, "There is no best, there all crapshoots, but if I had to guess, judging by how the handwriting was obviously not Potter's, and how the slip had no school name beneath it, I'd bet on the theory that someone used the Confundus Charm on the Goblet making it believe there was a fourth school, forcing it to choose Harry by default. As for motive, it's unfortunate but with the information you just provided, this plan simply reeks of Death Eater fingerprints."

"I see," Sirius said solemnly his anger fighting violently against his forced occlumency, "So it looks like we have no choice but to wait and see what happens." He quickly turned to face his Godson, "Harry, unfortunately right now the best we can do is gather information, we don't exactly have a target to attack, but it's very important that you remain vigilant." Sirius gave Harry a weak smile as he pulled his gift from his pocket, "I want you to keep this on you at all times, it's a contact mirror that will allow us to speak any time we wish. It's instantaneous and will allow you to stay updated with any new information we find, I promise I won't rest until we figure this whole thing out, so stay strong, okay pup?"

Sirius watched as Harry looked over the mirror, his other hand still locked with Daphne, and for the first time in weeks, Sirius had witnessed Harry's smile, "Of course I'll stay strong, you and Remus trained me, after all. I've already fought Death Eaters and lived, there's no way I'm getting taken out by a cup, I swear it."

"That's my boy," Sirius said with a warm smile before Remus had tapped him on the shoulder gently and Sirius sighed, "I wish I could stick around for longer pup, but duty calls back home. I'll let you know as soon as we gather any information, in the meantime, we'll also try and figure out what it is exactly that Voldemort could want from that book, it would be a great help if you could figure out a way of retrieving it for us, Daphne."

Both Daphne and Harry nodded filling Sirius with pride as he placed his hand atop Harry's head, "I'm proud of you pup, I'm glad you're not letting this think drag you down. I love you, Harry, if you ever need anything-"

"I know Sirius," Harry said with a slight grin, "I love you too."

Sirius nodded, taking one last look at Harry and Daphne, _They're so much like James and Lily, _Sirius thought to himself, _I'm sure your father would be proud of the man you're becoming._ With that brief respite of happiness, Sirius ducked back into the floo, and in a flash of emerald green, he and Remus vanished.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry laid atop his four-poster bed tiredly as he looked up at the ceiling in the boys' dormitory, his mind racing at what felt like the speed of light as he replayed the conversation he'd had in Dumbledore's office. He wished Sirius would have told him the identity of the mole, but he understood why, if Sirius didn't trust Dumbledore with the information just yet, it wouldn't make sense to share it with Harry, especially with Dumbledore poking around constantly in his head.

Yet, try as he might, there was always one subject that controlled his mind, _So, he's back,_ Harry thought to himself, _I thought I'd have a bit more time. Am I really ready for this? How long until the war begins._ Harry clapped his hands against his cheeks, _Focus Potter, one step at a time. First I need to probe Voldemort's mind and try to find where the Horcruxes are, then I have to find and destroy them, only then should I focus on fighting Voldemort, otherwise, I won't be able to put him down for good._

_You don't know what you're doing? _A voice of doubt echoed in his head, _You're still too weak. You'll get everyone you love killed. You should listen to people who have more experience. You're powerless alone. _"Shut up," Harry whispered to himself as he shook his head, "Even if that were true I'm not alone, I can do this, I was born to do this, I was born to kill him."

Harry forced his mind to fight against the heavy feeling of doubt, each breath he took to calm himself initially felt like fire in his lungs, but as he placed his hands together and began entering a meditative state, he felt his heart-rate start to slow and the trembling in his body ceased. Harry reached for his bedside table retrieving the mirror as he stared at his reflection, "I can't keep slipping like that. Remember your purpose Potter, you live to avenge them, to avenge everyone _He _killed including mom and dad, stay focused. I was marked as his equal, I don't know what that means exactly, but if it's true, then I can kill him, no," Harry said a fierce look of determination in his eyes, "I will kill him, and I won't allow him to take away anyone else that I love. I swear it."

Abruptly, Harry felt a strange warmth emanating from the mirror, and as stared at the glass, his reflection now shrouded in a deep mist, he whispered, "Sirius?" To his great surprise, the mist began to clear, but his face was no longer seen in the mirror, instead, a bright puff of bubblegum pink hair filled the frame, and Harry saw the warm and comforting smile of none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Kid!" Tonks said with a smile, "I heard Sirius you gave one of these communication mirrors, he didn't want to let me borrow it because he thinks I'll drop it, but I nicked it from his room after he and Remus got into a long a boring conversation," Harry smiled at his sister's animated expressions before the tone grew serious, "I heard about what happened with your name coming out of the Goblet, how are you holding up kid?"

"I mean, honestly, I think fate is having a fun time kicking me in the dick," Harry said with a sigh, "But I think I finally managed to kick these negative thoughts aside, for the most part, I mean I fought Death Eaters, how hard could a friendly competition be? Right?"

Tonks gave him a weak smile, "I know you're trying to keep your spirits up, but don't get careless, okay? You're strong Harry, easily as strong as any of your other competitors but even a great wizard can be defeated if they're caught unaware."

"I know," Harry said, "But I don't think that sitting here wallowing in fear is any better."

"You're right about that," Tonks said with a nod, before her eyes scanned furiously, "Listen, technically it's against the rules for a champion to know what they're up against in the competition, but honestly, I don't care. I only know about the first task since I'm one of the Aurors that are going to be stationed at Hogwarts for safety sake, but it's better than nothing." Harry nodded before Tonks continued, "You're going to have to retrieve an egg from an arena. The egg is going to be protected by a class 5 beast and the arena is going to switch depending on the creature. The first is a dragon, that one is a standard arena, I don't know which dragon exactly will be there but that one is going to be tough."

"A dragon," Harry said as he rubbed his forehead, "That's right," Harry said his eyes opening wide with realization, "I remember Uncle Ted was going mad about this a couple of weeks back."

"That's not all," Tonks said, "There's also going to be a mountain range arena that houses a chimera, a forest arena for an Acromantula, and finally a swamp-like arena for Horned Serpent." Tonks gave a weak grin as she continued, "I want you to listen close okay Harry, I'm going to send you some of my Auror notes through Kreacher, you won't find any in-depth books about dealing with Chimeras and such for sure in the Hogwarts library so I want you to study the information I'll send you carefully."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Tonks, that's going to be a huge help. But if I can be honest, I'm super tired and it's been a long day, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep my eyes open."

"That's alright," Tonks said lightly, "I'll send Kreacher with the information first thing tomorrow morning." Harry shared a smile with his older sister before Tonks finally broke, "Harry I- nevermind," She said gathering herself, "Just sleep well and study hard, alright? I love you kid."

"You're going to make me cry Tonks," Harry said with a small laugh, before resting into a gentle look, "I'll do my best Tonks, I love you too." Tonks nodded before giving a small wave and once again, the mirror returned back to normal.

Harry once more turned to look up at the ceiling allowing his eyes to droop slightly as he sighed, "It's just one thing after another. But at least I'm not going in blind this time, I just need to stay calm, I know I can do this." However, just as Harry's eyes closed, a thought sparked furiously in his mind, "I should probably let Cedric know too, it's only fair after all."

* * *

****(Michael P.O.V)****

Micheal felt a bit odd about eating breakfast in their lair, especially since it was currently at full occupancy, but the look he had seen in Harry's eyes when he had requested the move had been enough for him not to question it at least for the moment. However, as Kreacher disappeared with the last of the plates, he couldn't stop his eyes from shifting to Harry, and clearly he wasn't alone. "Alright Rook," Michael called out using his friend's 'Marauder' name, "You called us here, and I also noticed you didn't stuff your face to completion, so I'm assuming you have something you want to tell us."

"Yeah, Chipper," Harry said with a teasing glance as he pulled out a stack of parchment sheets bound together into what looked like muggle notebooks from his bookbag, "Here, I want you all to take a look at all of these." Michael reached out, and as he lifted a notebook from the stack his mind began to race. _Notes, _he thought to himself, _About Dragons? And is this Tonks' handwriting, what's going on?_ Harry cleared his throat, and Michael's focus returned to the events of the lair, "I called you all here because I need your help. I honestly didn't expect for Tonks to have this many notes, but there's no way I'll be able to keep my head above water in class and read all this information before the first task."

"So I'm guessing since you have these notes, it means you have an idea of what the first task is going to be, right, Harry?" Neville said as he too lifted another notebook from the stack.

"Not just an idea," Harry said with a grim look, "Tonks broke the rules and told me exactly what it was going to be. I'm going to have to retrieve an egg from a Class-Five creature." The room became cold and he heard a frightened gasp leave Astoria's mouth, most likely from being the most well-versed in the range and dangers of Class-Five monsters. Harry gave Astoria a gentle grin before he continued, "There are four possible beasts; A Chimera, A Dragon, An Acromantula, and A Horned Serpent. The terrain is going to be changed to make it so that the Class-Five beast has even more of an advantage."

"Are you serious," Daphne asked in a furious tone, "Have the people in the ministry completely lost their minds? I thought they were trying to avoid another 1790s issue, this is insane."

Michael nodded his agreement but Harry continued, "Look, it's stupid and unfair, and I'm seething with anger as we speak, but getting worked up won't keep me alive." Harry sighed, "Thankfully, Tonks has given me these notes from her time in the Auror Academy, there was a lot of information about Dark Creatures and I'm certain that the weaknesses are listed in there somewhere. I need all of your help to not only help me find the weaknesses but to help me find a way to exploit them as well."

"I can't do this alone," Harry said with a pensive look, "But I trust every single one of you with my life. I need help figuring-"

"Alright," Michael said cutting him off, "It's going to be a massive pain, but I guess I'll start with this one. If there's a way to take down a dragon, I'll figure out a way of making you Harry Potter the Dragon Slayer."

"I'll start on Chimeras I suppose," Daphne said with a weak smile and Michael watched as she gripped her boyfriend's hand, "I'll start the brew for the Chimera anti-venom as well, it never hurts to be prepared, but it's definitely not an easy potion to make."

"I'll help," Blaise said warmly, "Poisons are a specialty of mine as well."

"Maybe I should talk to Hagrid and Professor Sprout," Neville said hastily more to himself than anyone else, "If anyone would know anything about the forest habit Acromantuals like to live in and the beast itself it would be those two."

"I guess that leaves me and Bite-Size with the Horned Serpent research," Tracey said with a grin, "It could be fun, I always found them neat anyway."

"Thanks," Harry said nervously, "But I just said to help, you don't need to do all the work for me. I mean-"

"Relax Potter," Michael said with a grin, "You just focus on mastering some spells and keeping yourself in-shape and as rested as possible. Leave the rest to us."

"But- Are you sure?"

"We're your team Flyboy," Daphne said with a smirk, "Plus, I think everyone knows that if we left the research to you, you'd be here for years before getting through all this. I hate to say it, but Squirrel-Boy over there is right. You just focus on staying alive."

"Whatever Blondie," Michael said with a chuckle, "On that topic though, maybe we should make some charmed Team Potter buttons to combat those Potter Stinks ones. Honestly, I think their unoriginality is more insulting than the message, it's like, did the idiot even try?"

Michael was relieved to see a smile crack into his best friend's face before he stood with an alarmed look at the clock, "Shit! We're going to be super late for class."

"Since when do you care about that, Rook?" Michael said with a smirk.

"Since my first class was with Mad-Eye," Harry responded and instantly, Tracey, Blaise, and Daphne who shared a class with Harry all stood in unison with equal amounts of fright.

"Yikes," Michael said with a face of newly-found genuine concern, "Yeah, you four better get moving I'll see you all later. I-," But before Michael could even finish, the Slytherins plus Harry had already bolted for the exit and Michael simply shook his head, _God I'm so lucky to have Professor Burbage first, that woman loves me, although I'm sure the Diva's going to be there to ruin the mood._

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Neville teasingly.

"I was thinking about the French Pain in the ass that's going to make this class I'm about to go to a living hell," Michael said with a sigh.

"You know, you could just admit you were thinking about her because she's cute," Neville said with a smirk.

"I swear Scout," Michael said with a devilish smirk, "Keep pushing me and Hermione's going to be receiving a very repulsive love-letter with your name on it."

"You wouldn't," Neville spoke in abject horror.

"Try me."

* * *

****(Claire P.O.V)****

Claire sat eagerly in her desk preparing her parchment and quill for the lecture that Professor Burbage had planned for today, if the syllabus was correct, this week would focus on the development of electricity and why it was that muggles needed it. If she was honest with herself, Muggle Studies was one of her favorite classes, and yet, she couldn't help but show some disappointment in how little Pure-Blood students were present in the class. She herself had come from a long line of magical heritage, but she still found everything about muggles fascinating.

She particularly enjoyed sharing the class with Hermione, who had a copious amount of insight into the muggle world, and she'd been extremely disappointed when Hermione had been forced to drop the class from having an overbooked course schedule. However, she tried to make the most of the situation and focused on the jittery Blonde professor as she organized her own lecture desk. _Well, I already learned the muggle banking system, and that was super confusing_, Claire thought to herself, _How hard could understanding electricity be?_

Suddenly, however, a chorus of shifting chairs filled the air, as the door squealed loudly announcing another arrival. The eyes of the students hardened, and as a blue-haired top-knot came into view, Claire immediately understood what was happening. She watched as anyone with an open seat beside them quickly rushed towards each other, desperately trying to fill the spots, and while Claire knew herself enough to know she'd be seething at such a display, Michael seemed to remain completely indifferent.

Michael shrugged as he brushed off the glares that he'd been receiving and took a seat at an empty desk, placing his cheek in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table awaiting the beginning of the lecture. _Go to him_, A voice echoed in Claire's mind, _You know you're fascinated by him._

_I'm not interested in him in any way, _Claire growled back, _Maybe I was wrong about his relationship with Harry, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a no-good slacker who will only piss me off._

_He's naturally resistant to your allure,_ The more curious and adventurous side of her brain rebutted, _You know that you're intrigued by that. You're never going to get your answers without talking to him._

_Fine,_ Claire growled back, before, to her own disbelief she began to lift her materials and walk them over towards Michael's desk, gulped slightly before taking a seat beside him, instantly earning her a confused look from the boy. "Why are you here? Not sure if you got the memo, but it's sort of social suicide to sit beside Harry or any of his friends right now. With you being a diva and all, shouldn't you be more protective of your reputation?"

Claire felt her hand ball into a fist, her blood boiling at the uninterested expression on his face and for a moment she wondered, _Is it because he doesn't find me pretty?_ But Claire forced that thought down with anger as she echoed back in her thoughts, _I don't care. _However, clearly she'd been silent for too long as Michael's expression had become more and more puzzled and Claire couldn't help but admit it was kind of cute the way his brow furrowed. "I don't think Harry put his name in the goblet," Claire said and instantly she saw a look of genuine curiosity grow on Michael's face, "I also don't think that people should be outcast for standing up for their friend."

"So you saw that, huh?" Michael said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, "But, I've got to admit, I'm still kind of confused as to why you care. Didn't you claim that all I was going to do was bring Harry down or something?"

"Maybe," Claire said with hesitation, fighting the words with everything she had, "Maybe I was wrong about that." Claire watched in confusion as Michael leaned towards the glass window, his eyes focused up at the sky and impatiently she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just checking to see if the sky is falling," Michael replied, "I mean when a girl like you admits they were wrong about something, it has to be a sign of the end times."

"Ha Ha, very funny-," But suddenly a flicker of rage flushed through her, "Wait, what do you mean girls like me?"

"I mean judgmental girls who think they're above everyone else and if anyone dares to criticize them they throw a fit," Michael said lazily, "Bothersome girls like you."

"That's not like me at all," Claire returned haughtily.

"Right," Michael said with a shrug, "Because you're definitely not a spoiled brat who formed an opinion of me within seconds of meeting me."

"And you're supposed to be perfect," Claire replied snidely, "You have no idea what it's like to have to work painfully hard to master even the most basic of spells, you have no idea what it's like to struggle through every class and keep moving forward because you can't just quit. You have no idea how infuriating it is to watch someone as talented as you squander all your potential by napping and how irritating it is to have to work hard to even scratch an A let alone an E."

It was quiet for a moment and Claire was surprised that despite the volume of her outburst nobody had turned to look at them. In confusion, she turned to look at Michael who yawned loudly, "I cast a privacy charm when it looked like you were about to start lecturing. Merlin, you sounded so much like my mum, what a pain."

_He didn't let me embarrass myself? Why?_ Claire thought to herself. But before she could even ask she heard Professor Burbage call out, "Okay, let's review who is stated in the Muggle History books as the Father of Electricity? Claire?"

_Merde,_ She thought to herself, _I wasn't listening to the lecture. _However just before she was about to admit to her shame that she hadn't been listening a ripped piece of parchment slip across her desk. Her eyes glanced down and with the best attempt at keeping her expression passive, she read: _Thomas Edison is the colloquial father. Bonus points if you include Nikola Tesla and Michael Faraday._

Fighting the stutter from her voice, Claire listed the names and to her great surprise, Michael had been telling the truth as Professor Burbage's smile grew happily, "Very well done, I'm surprised you even knew about Michael Faraday, he's not even mentioned in the version of the textbook we're using for this class. You must have read on your own, it's always good to find such a motivated student."

As the class continued, Claire remained still in shocked silence, _He helped me? _She turned to face Michael who'd rested his head on his folded arms and she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Despite the fact that the class was an hour-long, it seemed to fly by in seconds, and before she knew it, Burbage had excused the class. Claire had never seen the boy move as fast as he did as he sprang for the exit, but not one to leave her questions unanswered she rushed after him, "Michael, wait!"

"Yes?" Michael said with a bored expression, "Look if you're just going to chew me out, I get enough of that back home so just skip it, alright?"

_Back home? _Claire thought to herself before she refocused her question, "Why did you help me? It's not like we're friends, in fact, I wouldn't even say we're acquaintances. I know you don't like me so why didn't you just let me crash and burn?"

"You're annoying," Michael said bluntly, "And incredibly bothersome, but you believe Harry and that's worth something in my book. Plus, I guess it's kind of my fault you got distracted anyway, I'm not the type of guy that brings other people down with me." Claire watched in confusion as questions rapidly popped into her mind, _I don't understand him at all_. She broke out of her thoughts as in the distance, she heard his voice call out to her once more, "Well Diva, any more questions? Snape already doesn't like me much as it is and being late certainly isn't going to help."

Claire shook her head as she walked up to catch up to his strides and with another lost look he spoke, "Is there a reason you're walking next to me? I know I'm very fascinating, but if you have a crush on me you can just come out and say it."

"Me having a crush on a Slacker-Clown like you, as if," Claire said turning away, "I just happen to have potions too, remember? I'm not walking with you because I like you, idiot."

"Very convincing," Michael said as he rolled his eyes and Claire turned away looking at the castle wall as the two continued their path down towards the dungeon.

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Every time that Daphne had entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, she couldn't believe how much it had changed from the year before. When Remus was the professor, the room looked so organized with every artifact and study material placed away securely in his office. Professor Moody, on the other hand, had a drastically different approach. The room was filled with what looked to be buckets full of deceased creatures, metal jars of worms, a glass container full of hornets, and currently on his desk, a single spider, locked in a clear box.

In fact, the only familiar pieces in the room were the chandelier and the large dragon skeleton that hung from the roof. However, of all the things within the classroom that send chills down her spine, nothing sent as much fear into her heart as the man that stood in the center of it all, Mad-Eye Moody, and 'Mad' was certainly an apt description. The man spoke of pursuing Death Eaters in his younger days as a game, and he seemed particularly proud about a scar near his bright-blue eye that grizzled his face. It was a rare occasion for Daphne to agree with anything that Parkinson said, but she supposed that even a broken clock is right twice a day, and Parkinson had said it best, Mad-Eye Moody was indeed, creepy.

Yet, the look she saw in Harry's eyes every time the professor spoke worried her. Every time Moody would talk about how he killed or brought in a Death Eater, Harry seemed to tremble with excitement at the thought, almost as if he was living through Moody by proxy. Harry didn't seem to see the same thing that she saw. To Harry, Moody was a hero, living her boyfriend's dream of bringing the Death Eaters that had caused his life so much turmoil to justice. To her, all she saw was a husk of a man, with no family, no loved ones, and only Dumbledore as a friend. _Harry, _she thought to herself solemnly, _Please don't become like him_.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked lightly, his standard lazy grin plastered on his face.

"You," Daphne said with some sarcasm, hiding her deeper thoughts, "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Harry said with a chuckle, "Stare all you like Princess, if you're lucky you might just get to touch as well."

"Ha ha," She replied, "How generous, Flyboy." _No, _Daphne thought to herself as she looked at the teasing grin on Harry's face, _He won't become that way, I won't let him get trapped in the darkness, I swear it._

Daphne's focus was forced to switch from her thoughts to the front of the class as the gruff voice of Mad-Eye cut through the room, "Alright, Quiet Down and Listen Up!" He barked, "I'm sure all of you have read in the Prophet about the Azkaban Breakout, Yes?" The room nodded quietly, "Among those released, many were high-ranking Death Eaters. I don't know why they were put in Azkaban, if it were up to me, I'd have had them all thrown through the veil, I'd happily have done it myself- But that isn't the point!"

Daphne's body shook as the bright-blue eye of Moody turned to face her before abruptly zipping to the back of his head, "I'm sure everyone here knows who the Death Eaters are, but for those of you too naive to know that there are evil forces out there coming for you at all times, I'll explain briefly. The Death Eaters were considered to be the Dark Lord's most loyal followers, and while many were thrown into Azkaban, not all of them were, does anyone know why?" Once more the blue-eye spun rapidly before Moody barked, "Weasley! Your father works in the ministry, yes? I'm sure he must have told you something!"

"Y-yes, sir," Ron said his voice trembling, "My father said that many Death Eaters escaped sentencing by claiming they were under the effects of the Imperius Curse."

"Yes! Yes!" Moody spoke with some excitement, "Who among you are aware of what the Imperius Curse is?" Daphne looked around the room as both she and Harry raised their hands along with a flurry of other Slytherin students, while most Gryffindor Students remained with their hands low. "I see," Moody said with a disappointed growl, "Well, I suppose I'll be in charge of inducting you innocent flowers into the cold realities of this world. The Ministry says that information regarding the Unforgivable Curses shouldn't be distributed in school- I say different! How are you supposed to be prepared for what is really out there if you don't know what magic is capable of? Now one of you, tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are, how about, you, Miss Greengrass!"

"T-Three, there are three Unforgivable Curses," Daphne said, her confidence shaken for a moment under Mad-Eye's intense stare.

"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye pressed.

"Because they are unpardonable by law," Daphne said her mental state reclaimed, "Usage of any of the Three Unforgivable Curses will-"

"Buy you a one-way ticket to Azkaban no ifs, ands, or buts about it," Mad-Eye finished for her. "Now," He said his voice growing sinister, "Mr. Weasley has been so kind as to name the first of the three for us, now I'm here to show you what it does." Daphne watched as an ominous feeling filled the air, the thumping of Mad-Eyes leg against the ground sounded like a nervous heartbeat as he approached the clear box that contained the spider.

In earshot, she heard Tracey attempting to calm Ron who'd gone as pale as snow from seeing what Moody rescued from the clear box, lifting the spider in his hand, and then with a rough whisper Moody spoke, "_Engorgio," _before her eyes she marveled as the once tiny spider grew to be the size of Moody's entire palm before the man spoke once more, this time with a layer of malice in his voice, "_Imperio."_

Instantly with a flick of his wand, Moody sent the spider racing towards her and Harry's desk, before with another swish placing it directly on Draco's face. Despite the seriousness of the moment, Daphne couldn't stop herself from allowing a chuckle to escape her lips at the way Draco's eyes grew with fear, and clearly neither could any other Gryffindor before Moody pulled the spider away from Malfoy's face with a laugh, "Talented isn't she, what should I have her do next?" And suddenly as Moody dangled the spider out of an open window easily over a hundred feet above the ground, the ominous feeling returned, "Jump out of the window?" She then watched in horror as Moody suspended the spider over a glass of water who was desperately trying to cling to the rim of the glass, "Drown herself?"

With the class silent, Daphne watched as Moody recalled the frightened spider to his hand before addressing the class, "Many Death Eaters escaped conviction by claiming that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding because of the effects of the Imperious Curse, but here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?"

Daphne felt her pupils shrink as she thought back to the question Harry had asked at Pettigrew's Trial about Imperioused Death Eaters, the rat's words still embedded in her mind, _No, _Pettigrew had said, _Death Eaters were the most valuable and loyal of the Dark Lord's followers. _It was only the gentle squeeze of her hand by Harry that helped shift her back to reality as Moody once more scanned the room, "Alright, let's move on, does anyone else know a name of a different curse."

"I know one," Blaise spoke up, his voice weak, "The Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes! Good!" Moody said, "The Cruciatus Curse, better known as the torturing curse."

"And the one the Death Eaters used on Neville's parents," Harry added though in a quiet whisper only loud enough for Daphne to hear, as she felt her body quiver at Harry's cold stare. Once again, Moody lifted the spider with his wand and placed it atop the lecture stand.

The entirety of the classes focus rested upon Moody and the spider before with a low tone, Moody whispered, "_Crucio." _The effect was instantaneous and Daphne felt her blood run cold as the sound of a shrieking spider pounded in her ears. She reached for Harry's hand, gripping it tightly, but Harry too seemed to be transfixed on the way the spider rolled around and screamed in agony.

Harry's eyes turned cold as below his breath he whispered, "Neville," before developing a venomous expression, "They all need to be put down, every single one of them is a monster."

Seeing that room had been frozen with horror, Moody cancelled the spell before gently placing the spider down on the table she shared with Harry. "There is only one more curse, does anyone know what it is?" Daphne had never as small as she had under Moody's gaze, but she refused to open her mouth as she shook her head violently.

"The Killing Curse," Harry spoke, numbness lacing in his voice, his whole facial expression blank, "Avada Kedavra."

Daphne turned her head, the last thing she saw being the smirk that rose to Moody's face before the grizzled Auror projected his voice through the room, "_Avada Kedavra." _And with a flash of green light, she heard the small thud of the spider's corpse hit the table. "The killing curse, as all of you can now see, it's the most lethal spell ever conjured by wizards." Daphne felt herself flinch unwillingly as Moody placed his hands upon their desk, both his eyes now focused up her boyfriend, "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Moody cleared his throat, but the focus in the room had clearly disappeared, "Are there any questions?" But the room was as silent as the death Moody had administered to the spider, "Very well then, class dismissed."

Daphne had never experienced such a quick dismissal, but she certainly wasn't complaining, reading about the curses was one thing, but seeing it in front of her was on another level. _Calm Down, Daphne, _she thought to herself firmly, _You need to calm down. _Daphne felt her breath hitch as a flood of soothing energy seemed to flow through her body like a river before hearing a voice beside her call out, "Hey, are you okay? You don't need me to carry you, do you?"

Daphne turned to face the voice, the pair of emerald green eyes calming her rapidly beating heart as she heard Harry speak once more, "Come on, let's get you to your next class."

"But you'll be late," Daphne said fighting desperately to keep the sound of the screaming spider from her mind.

"Don't worry about that," Harry said as he gripped her hand gently, "Let's go."

Daphne felt a weak smile rise to her face as she nodded, the two of them heading towards the door. She felt a spark of anger fill her chest as she saw Malfoy standing at the door, his Potter Stinks badge prominently on display. She had intended to tell Harry to pay him no mind, but clearly, she didn't need to as Harry brushed past the Blonde Slytherin his shoulder ramming into Malfoy's skinny frame as he pushed the boy aside. "Hey!" Malfoy called out to Harry and Daphne rolled her eyes heavily, _Idiot doesn't know how to leave well enough alone_ "That was awfully rude Potter, and here I was waiting to be all supportive, I mean, seeing that spider must have brought back some bad memories, huh?"

"Malfoy," Harry said in a tone colder than Daphne had ever heard before, "I'm not in a very good mood right now. I suggest you get lost."

"What did you say?" Malfoy said, a rage-filled expression building in his face, "What makes you think that you can act like you're better than me?"

"It's not an act," Harry said his voice dull and unamused, "I am better than you." Daphne had to stop her eyes from popping out of her head as she'd never seen such Harry act in such a cold manner before, not even to Malfoy. "Come on Daphne, let's keep moving."

Daphne nodded, but as the two turned, she watched as Harry's wand slid from his holster into his hand, "How dare you walk away from me," Draco said his eye twitching with anger, "_Stup-"_

"Oh no you don't," Moody said in an unamused tone, and Daphne watched in amazement as Malfoy was transfigured into a ferret right before their eyes, "Knowing your father, I shouldn't be surprised that you'd be the type to curse people behind their backs." Moody's eyes then zipped up to face herself and Harry once more, "Well, don't let me stop you, I'll be having a conversation with Mr. Malfoy for a while. You two, best be off to class."

Daphne nodded, and while Harry was hesitant to leave the scene, Daphne had eventually persuaded him, and with joined hands, the two headed towards the transfiguration classroom with amused grins on the surface, but darker thoughts in their minds. _Now if only I can get that book back._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was pretty long and I do hope you enjoyed it. I know there will be people who will review claiming how they wanted Sirius and Remus to throw a fit, but I didn't find any value in degrading their characters by making that happen. I made it painfully clear that both Sirius and Remus are pissed, but wearing one's emotions on their sleeves is never wise in crisis or serious situations. Keeping a clear head is what's required of a leader and I wanted Sirius, despite his hot-headed tendencies to demonstrate his growth.**

**Moving on to some of the light-hearted parts of the chapter, I really did enjoy Harry and Tonks' conversation as well as the scene between Michael and Claire. On top of that, we got to see a bit of no-nonsense Harry near the end, and we got a peek into Harry's development regarding him acting under pressure and beginning to work on a Teamwork mentality. **

**I know that no matter what I write, people aren't going to be happy. I really want my story to do well, like every author on FF does, but I think I'm finally coming to grips with the fact that there will always be something to nitpick. Hell, even the Canon Story gets nitpicked like crazy and J.K. Rowling is a professional. I think that despite the fact that I want people to read and enjoy my stories, from this moment forward I'm going to begin writing for myself and my own enjoyment, because it isn't like I get money out of this and the way my current upload schedule works, I use up so much Free-Time writing this story that I need to remind myself that this is supposed to be fun. Which leads me to my big announcement!**

* * *

**Announcement: While both this book and the next two books of the Harry Black series will remain my top priority, I also am planning to start writing some PJO fanfiction. I love Harry Potter, it will always be my favorite fantasy series next to Game of Thrones, but I also love the world of PJO and would like to start writing about it myself. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be published, but I'll put it in an A/N when it's up, but I figure the least I can do is give any of you reading this a summary of what it'll be about.**

**I plan on doing a sequel to the HoO books and I know ToA is out, but I haven't gotten to those books yet and it's not all that important because I already know about the major death in that book. Anyway, the story I want to write focuses on a new group of Demi-Gods, however, that doesn't mean the old group has been forgotten, especially not people like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico who I plan to write as adults complete powerhouses in the story who mentor the new group of Demi-Gods as a new threat emerges, one that hasn't been touched on in either PJO or HoO. If that's something you'd like to read, that's awesome, and if it's not, well at least you still have this to look forward too! **


	16. Chapter XVI: A New Alliance

**A/N: Not super important, but I just want to clear things up about what I meant by magical vow in the last chapter. I don't mean the unbreakable vow, that's canon for sure, I was talking more about the FF-only vow, that goes, "I Harry Potter Swear on My Magic Blah, Blah, Blah, So Mote It Be," vow, that's the on that I don't plan on using in this story. I just wanted to clarify that, with that settled let's hop on into this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter XVI: A New Alliance

**(Neville P.O.V)**

Neville clutched the mini-statuette of the Basilisk as he turned to look up at his partner sitting across from him, "Thanks Hermione, I don't think I could have done it without you."

A hint of red seemed to appear across her cheeks as she smiled, "No, it's okay, don't worry about it. I'm glad I was able to help Harry out a little. With him getting all this negativity from the other students, I feel it's the least I can do."

"It's more than that," Neville said with a weak smile, "I didn't even know about the fear Acromantuals had of the Basilisk. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been out of luck."

"I'm sure you could have figured something out," Hermione said kindly, "But if you want to thank anyone, you should thank Hagrid. Remember two years ago, when all those people were getting petrified," Neville nodded remembering the horrible experience before Hermione continued, "Well, I saw that it was only really happening to Muggle-Borns with Ron's sister being an exception to that, and I wasn't going to sit quietly and do nothing."

"I ended up doing some research on the Chamber of Secrets and found out Hagrid of all people had been accused of opening it before so I went to go talk to him," Hermione said, "Long story short, that's when I found out about Acromantuals and their fears" Hermione then looked away, "I was going to go report my findings to Dumbledore, but, well-"

"I know," Neville said with a down-turned look, "I remember."

"You used to visit me," Hermione said and Neville watched her as she looked away in embarrassment, "I still remember that. You used to come and talk to me, and tell me what happened in class, I even remember you talking with Professor Sprout to let you help with raising the Mandrakes. It really helped when I was feeling alone."

"Wait," Neville said his face now bright red, "You could hear me, Madam Pomfrey said-"

"Nope," Hermione said warmly, "I could hear you. It was strange at first, I didn't really understand why you came to visit me in the first place. We weren't really friends then, but you came to see me after dinner every night anyway, if I'm being honest, I still don't really understand why you did it, but still, thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me," Neville said with a quick shake of his head, "I mean, I-" Neville stopped before taking a breath and continuing, "I hated that nobody seemed to care that you were in the Hospital Wing, it made me so angry. Nobody, not even scum like Malfoy, deserves to feel the pain of being completely alone."

Neville felt his blue eyes lock with Hermione's warm brown before a gentle smile rose to each of their faces, "You have a big heart Neville," Hermione said looking away shyly, "Hannah really didn't understand how lucky she is to have a guy like you interested in her."

"Was," Neville replied instinctually before Hermione turned to face him, her eyes bright and yet somehow riddled with confusion, "I um- I'm not really interested in Hannah anymore. I mean, she's pretty and all, but I don't even know her that well. I uh, I kinda like someone else right now."

"Who?" Hermione asked gently.

You, Neville thought to himself before shaking his head, "It's um, it's not really important right now." He watched as the curiosity in Hermione's eyes turned to sadness before he cursed himself in his mind, "You know, it's getting close to dinner time, let's call it for tonight and head over to the Great Hall."

"O-okay," Hermione said, and as Neville finished packing up his things, wrapping their transfigured statue carefully in a wad of crumpled parchment, the two left the library, a feeling of extreme heat rising to his cheeks as he felt his hand brush against Hermione's, Is it possible that she likes me back? But Neville quickly shook that thought out of his mind, No, I mean look at her, she got even prettier of the summer, there's no way she'd be interested in the third wheel of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Most Talented Wizard of our year.

Neville had tried to not allow his thoughts to crush his spirits, fighting hard to keep a gentle expression on his face as they approached the Great Hall. For the last couple of weeks, the atmosphere in the Great Hall hadn't been very welcoming to Harry and anyone who supported him, but tonight felt tenser than ever before. Neville had given Hermione one last small grin as they parted ways for their individual tables, but as Neville looked up at the Staff Table, he saw the cause of different atmosphere, right beside Dumbledore, Neville saw the man he'd seen before at the World Cup, Ludo Bagman.

Well, so much for people moving on, Neville thought to himself as he found his seat. Even at his own table, Neville had felt like an outsider. He'd never been the best at math, but if he was asked to give a rough calculation, he'd have said that at least eighty percent of the Hufflepuff table had purchased a Potter Stinks badge. And while there were holdouts, Neville was convinced that it came more because of a distaste towards Malfoy than a feeling of solidarity with Harry.

The Great Hall had always been noisy, even when Dumbledore had given speeches there would always be a hint of whispers, but almost instantaneously, Neville felt a chill down his spine as the entire Great Hall fell silent the eyes of nearly every student locked on the Great Hall entrance. Neville turned, offering a weak smile as he watched Harry enter, hand in hand with Daphne. Michael's words at Hogsmeade may have frightened most of the younger students to remain silent, but the anger and jealousy were ever-present in their eyes, and in no place was it more palpable than at his own table. The only exception was Cedric himself, who rather than harboring a hate-filled glance, looked down at his golden plate his eyes portraying a great conflict within in.

Neville had felt it obvious that Cedric didn't want to be disturbed but clearly it wasn't as obvious as he believed as countless witches approached the Hufflepuff sixth-year, proudly displaying their buttons, whispering things ranging from, "You're going to crush Potter," to "Can you sign this for me?" to "Will you please go to Hogsmeade with me," and most infuriatingly, "Potter doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, you're the real Hogwarts Champion."

Neville had felt the fork in his hand heat up as he subconsciously released magic while he listened to the nonsense spewing from every witch's mouth, only returning to his senses upon feeling a tap on his shoulder. He had wanted to lash out, but he calmed himself as he saw his blue-haired friend looking down at him, "Hey, how'd your research go today, did you figure anything out?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded releasing a deep breath before whispering, "Hermione actually was the one to come up with it. If Harry has to go up against Acromantula, then I'd say his odds are pretty good."

"That's good," Michael returned in a low whisper, "Wish I could say I'm having the same success with my research. But without knowing which Dragon it is, it makes it almost impossible to figure out what approach would be best to take."

"Hopefully, Blaise and Daphne's research has been going better," Neville said, "Don't get me wrong, a Horned Serpent is frightening, but I'd say the Chimera is easily the scariest beast of the four."

"I don't know, Horned Serpents are extremely intelligent. Exposing its weakness is going to be-" But before he could finish, Michael's voice became trapped in his throat, and as Neville turned to look in the direction his friend's eyes had focused on, he instantly understood. Terry and Susan had entered the Great Hall, and while Neville understood that seeing them together must have hurt Michael enough, the fact that both Boot and Susan were wearing Potter Stinks badges only deepened the pain.

"Bye babe," Terry said pecking Susan quickly on the lips, "Have a good dinner."

"Y-yeah," Susan said, her eyes staring hesitantly at the button on her boyfriend's shirt, "Have a good dinner." Neville watched as Michael's eyes followed Susan's approach to the table, but their view of the red-head was quickly obstructed as Hannah jumped from the bench hugging her best friend with a smile.

"So you finally got one," Hannah said in relief, "Good, it's about time you came to your senses and saw that the truth. Just when Hufflepuff House was going to get the respect it deserves, Potter has to come along and ruin-"

"So," Michael said cutting off Hannah, his light brown eyes filled with disappointment as he stared into his previous friend's amber pools, "You're wearing one too." Michael sighed and Neville watched as Susan seemed to flinch under his gaze, "I didn't think you'd be the type of person to condone bullying."

"You're the last one to talk, Corner," Hannah said standing between Michael and Susan, "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to Terry last year. Honestly, getting so jealous you'd beat someone up like that. You would have been expelled if I had the final say. You really have-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Michael said, his voice filled with sadness, "When did you buy the button?"

"I didn't," Susan said, but Neville didn't miss how she failed to meet her friend's eyes, "Terry bought them for both of us this morning."

"Do you believe that Harry cheated?" Michael asked his voice calm yet depressing.

"I-" Susan started but once more Hannah spoke in her place, "Of course she does. It doesn't take a genius to see that Potter cheated. I mean, I know he's your friend and all, but I thought you were supposed to be smart. Guess you're a bigger idiot than I thought if you're willing to believe him."

"Do you believe Harry cheated?" Michael repeated almost as if his friend hadn't heard a word that Hannah said.

"I don't know," Susan admitted, "But I-"

"So why would you wear the button if you weren't certain about Harry?" Michael asked, and once more Susan remained speechless, her one action was a quick glance over to her boyfriend who lifted his eyebrows, unable to hear the conversation. "You're wearing it because he told you too, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Susan said but once more her eyes didn't meet his friend's, "He's my boyfriend. He went through the trouble of buying me the button, the least I can do is wear it."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Michael said with a sigh as Neville received one last look from his friend as he began his walk back towards the Ravenclaw table, "I just thought you were better than that, Red."

Neville couldn't help but notice the queasy-looking expression on Susan's face as Hannah took her friend's hand leading her to another place at the long table. His eyes looked back towards the table beneath the Eagle banner, and Neville had felt a sadness in his heart as he looked into Michael's disappointed eyes. Harry too sent him a stare, with a look that shouted, What happened? but Neville gently shook his head and watched with equal sadness as Harry's shoulders slumped back down.

Neville had thought that the worst was over, but he was beginning to realize how wrong he was as Dumbledore rose and gathered the Great Hall's attention, "Good Evening," He spoke, his magic amplifying his voice across the hall, "I know that many of you are excited for the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament." Cheers of affirmation filled the hall as Dumbledore continued, "That is why I am thankful to announce that I have the current Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Mr. Ludovic Bagman here tonight to share some information regarding the upcoming first task. Mr. Bagman, if you will."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Bagman said rising from his chair, "As Professor Dumbledore said in his introduction, the first task of the Triwizard Tournament is rapidly approaching. In fact, I'm pleased to announce that the first task will take place this month on the 24th of November!" Once again cheering filled the room, but Neville felt his body temperature drop as he began to shake, That's only a few days away.

"While I cannot inform anyone of the details regarding the first task, I can administer a word of caution," Bagman said and once more the room's attention gathered upon the Department Head, "These tasks are not for the faint of heart, each of our champions must be ready for anything!" Neville watched as Cedric swallowed a lump in his throat before Bagman continued, "But have no fear, the Goblet chose each champion because they were deemed worthy to compete. I have no doubt that each of our Three Champions will give stellar performances!"

The eyes of the entire hall then shifted to Harry as Dumbledore whispered something quickly into Bagman's ear, "Ah yes, of course, I meant each of our Four Champions!" But this time, there was no applause, this time there was only silence before a loud chorus of boos filled the hall, led by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Despite Bagman's best attempt to get the hall under control, the rest of the students wasted no time letting their displeasure be heard to the Department Head, but Neville's attention rested firmly on Cedric whose low growls had encapsulated him before to his great surprise the Hufflepuff Prefect shouted, "That's enough!"

Better than Bagman ever could, and Neville dared to say Dumbledore, Cedric had silenced the hall, his body heaving with emotion, "That's enough booing!" Cedric repeated, "I know that this whole situation is stupid and unfair! And I know it's infuriating! But nobody in this hall has more of a reason to be frustrated than me!" The eyes of the hall fell upon Cedric like a hail of arrows but Cedric pressed on his voice calming down, "Still, I won't tolerate such disrespectful behavior, even if it is in support of me. If it were anyone else, I'm not sure I'd believe them, I mean, getting to compete in the Triwizard Tournament is a chance at fame every wizard could only dream off, but Harry doesn't need it. I believe him when he says he didn't put his name in the Goblet because Harry is a person I consider a rival and someone I respect, and more than that, he's my friend."

Neville could hardly believe what he was seeing, but with one final sigh, Cedric continued, "If I see anyone else walking around with a Potter Stinks badge on after dinner tonight, I'll take it as an offense towards me. You either support both Hogwarts Champion, or none at all." And with those final words, Cedric sat, his conscience cleared as a stunned silence filled the room, and while Neville saw an angry glare from Krum, and a dumbfounded look from Fleur, Harry's face was filled with a small grin as he nodded toward Cedric's direction, receiving one back in return. And while Bagman did his best to finish his announcements, nothing could shake the astonished atmosphere of the room, not even the appearance of a plethora of food.

* * *

**(Claire P.O.V)**

Claire felt frozen in her spot at the Ravenclaw table as she attempted to digest the words she'd just heard spewed from the mouth of the 'Real Hogwarts Champion". The fact that the Hufflepuff boy had come out and said what he said was one thing, but it wasn't the only thing that shook her to her core. Despite the torment in the halls, the silent judgmental glares, the anger in the hearts of many students sprouted from their jealousy, not one of Potter's friends had wavered in their support of him. His girlfriend had remained proudly at his side, Hermione and the Hufflepuff Boy didn't break under constant taunts and pressure, and Michael had stared down an entire mob without a second thought, the resolve each of Potter's had was incredible, and even more frightening than that, was the amount of loyalty Potter had managed to inspire among his crowd, even turning people who should have been against him to his side.

It wasn't superficial, they gained nothing from remaining by his side, and yet each of them chose to remain faithful to him, Why? Claire thought to herself, What is it that makes people so loyal to him? Why is it that someone as lazy as Michael would be willing to fight an army for his sake? What makes him so special? Without realizing it, she had caught herself staring at Michael frequently throughout the dinner, but never once did he stare back, and while she worked vigorously to not let it get to her, the fact his eyes were focused upon another girl made her chest feel like it was on fire.

So that's her, Claire thought to herself as she stared at the Red-Haired Hufflepuff, That's the girl who broke his heart. Does he still love her? She thought to herself sadly, Is that why he's resistant to my charm? She forced that thought down violently, So what if he likes someone else? Why do you care? He's just an infuriatingly lazy wizard, it's not like anyone could ever love you for you, just stop being an idiot.

Claire nodded as her mind reinforced her core belief, but the disappointment in the Blue-Haired boy's eyes had caused a pain in her heart, I didn't even know he could look that way, She thought solemnly, He normally looks so bored and dismissive. What kind of relationship did they have before that could make him look so hurt? Claire's thoughts only burned deeper questions into her mind, but as she felt herself drifting ever more into her thoughts, she felt pressure wrap around her hand before a familiar voice called out to her, "Claire. Claire. Can you hear me?"

"Pardon," Claire spoke in a daze, "Oh, Fleur, is everything okay?"

"Dinner's over," Fleur spoke her French sounding as beautiful as she looked, "Let's get back to the carriage, I'm in a terribly foul mood."

Claire nodded as she lifted herself from the bench, and began walking towards the exit beside Fleur. Despite her mind's heavy protest, she could stop herself from sparing the Blue-Haired boy one last glance, and it pained her to see how dazed the boy looked, the majority of his meal uneaten. She should have known better than to not look where she was walking as just upon making a left from the Great Hall's door, she felt her butt slam onto the cobbled castle-ground after her body made hard contact with the Hufflepuff Champion, "Oh," He said politely, "Sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

Claire took the boy's hand, though the look of disapproval was fierce in Fleur's face. Claire then watched in silence as the older Hufflepuff boy turned to focus on Fleur, a weak smile upon his face, "So, the tournament starts in about a week, huh? How are you feeling, nervous?"

"I'm the most talented witch Beauxbatons has to offer," Fleur said haughtily, "I have nothing to be nervous about. If Hogwart's education was as decent as our academy's I'd imagine you wouldn't be nervous either."

"Ouch," Cedric said with a playful chuckle, "Harsh, but I guess that's not untrue. Besides last year, and I guess this year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors weren't all that great." Claire was amazed at the grace in which the Hufflepuff champion had brushed off Fleur's insult, "Anyway," He said keeping a kind smile, "I'm glad to hear you aren't nervous, wish I could say the same, but at least it will make the competition interesting. May the best champion win."

Claire watched as Fleur nodded curtly before the two began to separate. However, just before they had exited the diverging hallway, another voice called out, "Cedric! Fleur! Wait up!"

Fleur had stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around to face the new outburst before her face turned cold as Ice realizing it was none other than the fake champion Harry Potter. Cedric had begun to walk towards Harry's side, but Fleur remained firm and unwilling to move causing Harry to sigh and shrug his shoulders before the two Hogwarts champions approached her. "Thanks for sticking up for me Diggory, you know you didn't have to do that, right?" Harry said with an earnest tone.

"No, I did, trust me," Cedric said after he himself sighed, "Honestly, I'm just sorry I let it go on for so long, I was kind of hoping it would die out on its own."

Despite the friendliness in both Cedric and Harry's tone, it was clear as day to Claire that Fleur had no interest in partaking in pleasantries, and with a stern expression Fleur spoke, "What is it that you want, little boy?"

Harry sighed lifting his hands behind his head in a laid back fashion, "I really wish you'd stop calling me that," His emerald green eyes looked up at Fleur for a moment before becoming serious, "I just thought you might want to know exactly what the First Task would be is all."

"You know what the first task is going to be?" Cedric asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I have a source in the ministry who told me what was going to happen, I figured I should share the news," Harry said with a shrug.

"And why should I believe anything you tell me," Fleur said harshly, "I believe you cheated to get into the competition, why shouldn't I believe you'll cheat during it?"

"Because I don't care about winning this thing," Harry said exhaustedly, "I'm already the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't care about being a Triwizard Champion. Plus, it's not like I'm doing this only out of the kindness of my heart. If you go into the First-Task underprepared, you could get really hurt, and that would be on me."

"Hurt?," Fleur said with a shudder in her voice, "What do you mean hurt?"

"Despite the name sounding so friendly," Harry said an angry glare embedded on his face, "This isn't some fun and carefree competition, the stakes are incredibly high. For example, for the first task, we're each going to have to retrieve an egg from a Class-Five beast."

"Are you serious?" Cedric said his eyes widening in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me, that's insane."

"I know," Harry continued, "The beasts that are being transferred by the ministry include an Acromantula, a Horned Serpent, a Chimera, and perhaps worst of all, a dragon." Claire felt her heart pump rapidly in her chest at Harry's admission, "As I said, I don't care about winning, and honestly, I don't really like you all that much either Fleur, but this isn't a game, this tournament is incredibly dangerous."

"What about Krum?" Cedric asked a look of genuine concern in his eyes.

"What about Krum?" Harry repeated though this time more antagonistically, "Keeping it simple, Krum has been flirting with Daphne despite her insistence on getting him to stop. He was talking about how he'd show her which champion was truly more fitting of her affection, I'm not feeling all that generous towards him."

"But he could die," Claire said, "I mean, I get that you're upset but-"

"Relax," Harry replied, "The ministry will have Aurors on hand making sure things don't get too out of control. I don't care about winning this thing," Harry reiterated, "I only care that Krum loses. I told you both what I know because if either of you wins this thing, that's fine by me, Krum, however, needs to be taken down a peg or two, plus it's not like he and Karkaroff aren't going to be cheating their asses off anyway, they can swing by themselves as far as I'm concerned."

For a moment, she alongside three of the four Triwizard Champions remained silent before Fleur nodded, "Thank you, I'll take the information under advisement," Before Claire felt Fleur's eyes upon her once more, "Come on now, Claire, let's get back to the carriage."

Claire nodded but not before hearing Cedric whisper to Harry with his best attempt at light-hearted humor, "Class-Five beasts huh? And I thought that the dementors last year were insane. Maybe I should have transferred to a different school."

"I've been thinking that too," Harry said with the best grin he could muster, "But I don't think I could pull off those blue dresses."

Claire smirked slightly at the last remark before catching up to Fleur who had just left the castle. She noticed that a look of doubt and confusion had leaked onto Fleur's normally calm face and with a whisper, she heard Fleur ask, "Do you think he was being honest about the First-Task?"

"Well," Claire responded taking one last look at the castle for the night, "If he wasn't, then that was one hell of a lie."

* * *

**(Narcissa P.O.V)**

When Narcissa had learned from Remus that the location of the book had been discovered, it had filled her heart with relief, and when she had heard that it had been the Greengrass girl that at one time had spent a significant amount of time under her eye, she felt a certain level of pride in the cunning that Daphne had displayed in taking the book from her home. However, that flame of hope that had been so tenderly kindled by Remus and the rest of the order had been extinguished as her husband paced the floor of their sitting room as rapidly as his pain allowed him, his face blistering with rage.

"That Bastard," Lucius growled, his voice laced with rage, "How dare he lie to me. Doesn't he understand that he wouldn't have even had a chance to become one of the Dark Lord's most faithful if it wasn't for me? How dare he look me in the eyes and tell me he doesn't have the book that I need, how dare he patronize me!"

Her husband, in his infinite stupidity, had spoken aloud of his problems to Jonathan Greengrass, the last person he should have let know about his problems weeks ago. Yes, it was true that at the time Lucius was unaware The Lost Soul Compendium was currently in Jonathan's clutches, but regardless, his outburst had certainly proven problematic for Daphne Greengrass who had reported to Sirius and Remus that Dobby, now acting as a free-elf voluntarily serving both Greengrass Sisters, had searched the entire Greengrass Manor whilst Jonathon was away and found nothing.

They currently were working with nothing more than a theory, and yet Narcissa felt sure about it, knowing the value the book had to the Dark Lord, Jonathan had sealed the book in his private vault awaiting the chance to give the compendium to the Dark Lord and rise to a level even higher than Lucius himself. Once again, Narcissa thought to herself, You've doomed us all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys, first I just want to say sorry for the slow down with the updates, I have a bit of a family emergency lingering over my head and it's been making it difficult to focus on writing. The fact that it's mid-term season also doesn't help my motivation to keep writing either, but I wanted to post something for you all. I know that I could have written more about the goose chase with the _Lost Soul Compendium, _but honestly, this book is going to be long enough, and I think we can all guess where that sub-plot was heading, and I just want to get into the fun stuff as I'm hoping writing out the tasks is going to make me feel a bit better.**

**This chapter though it was short brought a lot of development to the characters. Hermione and Neville's relationship is growing, Claire and Michael's grew a bit, we saw a bit more of the old Harry in his sarcasm returning thanks to learning to accept help, and Cedric hit a huge growth. It was actually the scene with Cedric that I didn't want to do a scene where Harry vows on his magic. In my opinion, Cedric making a choice between what he values more being his Friendship with Harry or the fame of the Triwizard Tournament was a lot more impactful than just some magical vow business.**

**I know that the time jump may have seemed a little forced, but as I said, I've just been in an emotional slump right now, I do hope you can find some enjoyment in this chapter and are able to wait patiently for the next one. I'll try to push through this funk I'm in as best as I can, but I may need some time. I hope you can understand, and if you did enjoy this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Tournament Begins

**A/N: Shout out to CaskettFan5 for being my Beta! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't Forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! Also, make sure to read my bottom A/N if you want to get involved in helping my plot out my next big project for once this series is completed!**

* * *

Chapter XVII: The Tournament Begins

**(Michael P.O.V)**

The candlelight that brightened the Hogwarts Library was beginning to dim as the open hours of the facility drew to a close, and yet, despite being there for over three hours studying every type of Dragon in existence, Michael hadn't felt himself getting even an inch closer to any form of solution. _Do I just tell him to aim for the eyes? All dragons have an innate weakness in their eyes after all, _But Michael shook his head aggressively ignoring the thought, _Easier said than done, it's not like the dragon just going to be sitting still batting its eyelashes at Harry, it's simply not a reliable strategy._

A wave of exhaustion overcame him as Michael slumped back into his chair, sighing deeply before slamming his head into the notebook he'd received from Harry and Tonks with a defeated groan, "Damn it," He spoke aloud, "It's like trying to play chess blindfolded against a grandmaster. How do you win at a game that is designed for you to lose?"

"And here I thought you were smart," He heard a cheery voice with a gentle, yet familiar french accent speak softly behind him, "You simply don't play by the rules."

Michael shifted in his seat, his eyes drooping from boredom, reading was never his thing to begin with, adding stress to it certainly hadn't helped his enjoyment of it, still, a slight ghost of a smirk appeared on his face as he looked up at the french beauty standing over him, her hands resting confidently at her curvaceous hips before the words rose to his lips, "Isn't it a little late for you to be roaming the library, I mean, the sun's setting soon, I thought you'd be out getting your beauty sleep."

"I could not sleep for days and still look better than half the girls in Slytherin," Claire shot back sarcastically and a grin rose to his face at the pink-haired girl's sass, "I'd say I still beat out 30% of the Hufflepuff girls at a minimum too."

Michael shook his head, but he did have to admit, despite her bothersome qualities, Claire was certainly beautiful. He wasn't so sure about her prissy nature, but if the game was simply about physical appearance, Claire was a knockout, even without her 'Allure' as Hermione had called it affecting him. "Alright, Beauty Queen, you've got me interested, I'll bite. What do you mean don't play by the rules?"

"If you want my help, Smartass you're going to need to stop with the nicknames, understand?" Claire replied, her face glowing with a faint red tinge. "Unless you can come up with one I like, that is."

"A challenge," Michael said a genuine grin rising to his face, "Now you've really got my attention. Alright, Miss Diva, tell me what you've got for me."

"You're impossible," Claire said with a sigh before slouching into a chair beside him, "Whatever, I guess I can't expect much from a Slacker Clown like you. Anyway, you did me a favor when you stopped me from embarrassing myself in class, so I'll return the favor and help you just this once."

Michael cocked his head, his light brown eyes staring into her glimmering grey ones as she spoke, "It's important to remember the objective of the task. The champion doesn't have to beat the dragon, he just has to retrieve the egg. The dragon itself only serves as a distraction from the actual challenge."

"If you're suggesting Harry just _Accio _the egg, it's not something I haven't thought about," Michael said a hint of strain present in his voice, "But most likely, there's probably going to be an anti-summoning ward on the egg, it would simply make the task too easy if there wasn't and I doubt Bagman and Crouch are interested in that."

"You're awfully impatient sometimes, you know that?" Claire retorted a stunning sarcastic grin gracing her face, "You didn't even let me finish. I may not be as gifted in magic as you, but I'm not an idiot, I thought about that already. But, just because you can't _Accio_ the egg, doesn't mean you can't bring something to help you into the competition. I won't tell you what Fleur and I have planned if she has to face the dragon, but from what I've heard around the halls, prior to Harry being seen as a cheat for competing, people were saying he might be the greatest Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I see," Michael said as the lightbulb in his mind finally sparked with illumination, "If he can't fight the dragon, he'll just have to outfly it." Michael nodded his head slightly mulling over his thoughts before he looked back into Claire's eyes with an amused expression, "I've got to hand it to you, you're not as dumb as I thought. Honestly, I thought all you were was a pretty face, it looks like there's a real powerhouse of a brain behind that petroleum jelly smile."

"Whatever Smartass," Claire said with a huff, "At least now we're even."

"I don't recall ever telling you that you owed me," Michael said with a teasing grin, "I'm starting to think that maybe you just like coming out to see me."

"Keep dreaming," Claire said turning her face quickly as she began to walk towards the exit of the library, and while Michael had wanted to turn and look away, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes apart from the bouncing of Claire's hair, or the gentle sound of her uniform heels clicking against the stone floor. Then, the clicking stopped, and for a moment, Michael felt a ball of concern appear in his throat as he began to fear he'd been caught staring, but Claire didn't turn around, instead, she kept her face forward before with a shaky breath she asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Careful, you may end up owing me again and will have to pay me another visit if I answer it," Michael said with a sarcastic tone, but all the whimsy that was in his voice faded as he saw the truly puzzled look on Claire's face as she finally met his eyes, "I was just kidding," Michael said as calmly as he could, "What's up?"

"Harry," She started, "Why are you so loyal to him?"

"Huh," Michael asked a bit startled by the question before he let out a small chuckle, "And you thought I was oblivious?" Michael shook his head in amusement before he looked back into Claire's grey eyes and a gentle simper filled his face, "It should be obvious, right? Harry's my friend."

"What does that mean?" Claire asked her voice fighting back against a heavy strain, "What does being someone's friend have to do with it? I have tons of people that claim they want to be my friend, and yet I know they'd all drop me as soon as I lost value in their eyes. Why do you stand by him when the rest of the world seems to be against him? It's not just you either, why is it that the Hufflepuff Boy, Hermione, Daphne, the short girl and the other Slytherin's all refused to abandon him? I don't understand it."

"What's with these questions?" Michael asked curiously, "You're talking like you've never had friends before." He watched and felt a slight pain in his chest as she watched Claire turn her face, exposing her cheek to him in shame, "What about Fleur? You two are friends right?"

"It's complicated," Claire said, "And I don't want to talk about me, I want to understand what is it about Harry that makes him so special to all of you that follow him."

"I don't really know how to explain it," Michael said as he ran his hand through his hair, "Harry, he's not really a normal guy. He may seem a lot like me, lazy and uncaring, but when it comes to the people around him, he'll work harder than anyone to make sure they're safe and happy. He's constantly willing to stick out his neck for all of us and does it without the expectation of any thanks or gratitude."

"He's always giving it everything he's got, and while it's irritating, he never seems to compromise anything when it comes to me, Daphne, Neville, Astoria, Tracey or Blaise." Michael continued, "He always pushes himself too far and is reckless when it comes to protecting the people that he cares about, and part of me is afraid if I'm not there to reel him in and make him think straight, he's going to get himself seriously hurt."

"So it's guilt that-," Claire started but he quickly shook his head.

"No, it's not guilt," Michael said with a sigh, "When I'm with Harry, no matter what it is we're doing; Pulling pranks, flying, practicing spells, he makes me want to follow him." A gentle tug pulled at his lips exposing his teeth in a gentle grin, "It's troublesome, but whenever he falls down, there's something about him that makes you want to help him back up. It's almost like my legs just move on their own sometimes."

Michael looked Claire in the eyes once more as he let one last exhale leave his mouth, "Harry, he possesses something that no one else does."

"Something?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "Someday, he's going to turn this whole Wizarding World on its head, and when it comes to that, when it comes to Harry, I guess I want to walk that road together with him, after all, all the greatest people in history had great advisors by their side."

The silence in the room as Michael concluded his speech was palpable as he felt Claire's eyes staring into his forehead, almost as if she was trying to read his mind, before, with a lost expression Claire spoke, "It's kind of weird," she started, "You didn't strike me as the kind of person to give praise to anyone."

Michael smirked as he shook his head, "Not many people are worthy of it."

Without another word, he watched as Claire turned heel and left the library. _She's strange, _He thought to himself, _What's even stranger though is why I feel so relaxed talking to her. What does that-?, _But before Michael could finish his though, the courtyard bell rung, its sound echoing through the entire castle, _Damn, only an hour until dinner, I've gotta move if I want to get in any training today._

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

A satisfied grin was plastered on Harry's face as he looked down to see Tracey, Blaise, Astoria, and Daphne all panting on the ground beneath him. _This is exhausting, four on one is definitely not easy, _He thought to himself as he brushed the sweat from his forehead and looked down at his soaked palm, _But I feel myself getting stronger, I just have to keep moving forward._ Harry looked down once more as he spoke, "What do you think, can you all keep going?"

Harry watched as Astoria pushed herself off the ground sending him a look of sheer determination, "Don't underestimate me," She growled, "I'm just getting started."

"Well, if bite-size over there is going to keep at it," Tracey started.

"Then we don't have an excuse for quitting either," Blaise finished as he lifted himself off the ground.

Harry smiled as he crouched down beside Daphne, "Need a hand, Princess?"

"Very generous of you Flyboy," Daphne said pushing herself off the ground, "But remember, when we're sparring, I'm not your girlfriend, okay?" Daphne gently cracked her neck, "And you should know better than anyone how much I hate losing. You're going down this time, Potter."

"Bring it, Greengrass," Harry said with a smirk, as the fire that was currently blazing in his girlfriend's eyes made his heart soar with adrenaline, _God she looks beautiful when she gets that determined expression._

Harry placed his hand to his chest, taking a deep breath before lowering himself into a fighting stance as he saw his 'opponents' do the same. "Okay," Harry said in a soft and relaxed tone, "Begin."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Tracey said with a precision that had greatly increased over the past few weeks. Harry spun on his heel barely avoiding the disarming spell, before his eyes caught the faintest glimmer of blue light aimed directly at his legs, _Crap! _Harry thought to himself, jumping backward as the Reductor Curse fired from Blaise's wand left the tiles he had been previously standing on a smoldering mess.

Harry felt his breath hitch as from behind him, he heard Astoria shout, "I told you not to underestimate me!" As quickly as he could, Harry crossed his arms, protecting his chest from Astoria's surprisingly high kick, as the momentum pushed his heels back against the ground. "Sometimes the last thing a wizard expects is a physical attack, that's what you said, right, Harry?"

"Clever, Short-Stack," Harry said with a smile, "But it's not wise to announce your presence if you're planning on a sneak attack."

"How do you know it wasn't all apart of the plan?" Astoria said with a smirk.

"What pl-" But before Harry could finish, he felt the cool tip of a wand placed directly at his throat.

"Checkmate, Flyboy," Daphne whispered into his ear as she stepped closer towards his back, his shoulder blades feeling Daphne's chest against them, "Looks like we won this time."

"I don't know, Princess," Harry said with a smirk, "I think we're just getting started." Utilizing his unmatched speed and reflexes, Harry quickly kicked his leg back, tripping his girlfriend and breaking her lock on his neck, before, with care, he placed the palm of his hand behind her head making sure she wouldn't hit the ground with a thud. He saw the light of persistence illuminate in Daphne's eyes as she rose up to counter-attack, but before anyone could lift their wands, Harry jumped back as far as he could, lifting his wand as he bellowed, "_Lumos Maxima!"_

At the sound of his voice, Daphne and the others quickly shielded their eyes from the light as Harry pointed his wand directly at the blinded snakes and Astoria and called out, "_Expelliarmus!" _He had intended to get Astoria out of the fight first, of the four, she was the most like him, wild and unpredictable, and would serve to much as a nuisance. But, his motion had thrown off his aim, and rather than Astoria's wand returning to him, he had found himself with what looked to be Blaise's wand. _Damn, I missed, _Harry growled in his mind as he positioned himself once more for combat, _I guess it doesn't matter, it's still one down, three to go._

Harry grinned as he watched Astoria run the point, casting hex after hex at him which he batted away with wordless waves of his wand. However, in classic Astoria tradition, she decided to pull his own move against him, lifting her wand and manipulating her motion to look like a disarming charm before to his surprise she cried out, "_Lumos!" _Quickly, Harry lifted his arm to shield his eyes before he heard Astoria call out, "Daphne! Tracey! Do it now!"

"_Stupefy!" _He heard the two Slytherin girls call out from his right and left side. _Good try,_ Harry thought to himself as he leaned back watching the sparks of red lights pass right over his torso as if they were moving in slow motion before the groans of both Tracey and Daphne rang out as their now stunned bodies hit the ground, _But not good enough._

Harry pulled himself back into a normal stance as he looked at Astoria, who had her fists clenched in unyielding defiance. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Short Stack." Harry had expected a response, but instead, all he had received as a retort from the second year Gryffindor were a flurry of stunners, weakened by the sheer exhaustion of the young girl from the volume of training.

Harry dropped his wand as he lifted both hands determined to attempt some of the wandless magic he'd been practicing for weeks, and with a calm mind, he opened his palms and mimicked the shape of a circle with his hand motions. _Protego, _He spoke in his mind as the barrage of stunners made contact with his weak but certainly present shield. He smirked as he took in Astoria's bewildered expression before he focused back on what he'd learned from Kreacher.

"_Elf's use their fingers like a focus point, much like wizards use their wands. Kreacher channels his magic to his fingertips and casts with a snap." _Harry took a deep breath remembering Kreacher's words as he felt the magic rise to his fingertips. His eyes rested steadily upon Astoria's wand hand and with the purest of focus, he thought, _Expelliarmus, _and then, he snapped.

To both Harry and Astoria's disbelief, Astoria's wand leapt from her hand, and Harry watched as the wand spiraled masterless in the air before landing in his own hand, "I did it," He spoke to himself with a chuckle, "I actually did it." He looked back up at Astoria whose face had shifted from one of befuddlement to a look of anger as she marched up to Harry snatching her wand back from his hand.

"Astoria, you did we-" Harry started, but before he could finish, Astoria turned to face him, the anger in her kaleidoscopic eyes was now replaced with a look of pure wonder as she smiled with glee.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" She said excitedly, "That was sooooo Cool! One second I had my wand, and then you snapped, and then I didn't have my wand! Wandless magic is awesome! You've got to teach me! Please! Pretty Please! Pretty Please with a cherry on top!"

"Alright, alright," Harry said with a playful laugh of his own, "When I get a better handle on wandless magic, you'll be the first person I teach it to, okay Short Stack?"

"Promise?" She said her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Yes, Short Stack, I promise," Harry said with a smile as he turned watching Blaise retrieve his wand from the ground beside Harry and walk over towards Tracey and Daphne. He let an exhausted smile creep to his lips as we watched Blaise revive both girls, both of whom were leaning on and using as a support beam.

"Potter, come get your princess, helping both of them stand isn't the easiest thing in the world to do you know?" Blaise called out to him, and with a smile, Harry raced over to his girlfriend's side, allowing her to lean on him as the walked back to one of the couches and collapsed on them, the entire room completely exhausted.

Harry grinned as he looked at Daphne, her head resting against a throw pillow at the end of the sofa while her legs were draped over his lap. He saw that there was a tinge of embarrassment and anger in her face at what she must have been considering a stupid mistake, but the cold expression warmed slightly as Harry shifted closer towards her, their face now only a few inches apart, "Well, Princess," He said earing the smallest smile from Daphne despite her frustration, "Now that we're not dueling anymore, I don't see a reason to stop myself from doing this."

Before Daphne could say a word, Harry pressed his lips to hers, and a gentle sigh left Daphne's mouth as they broke apart, a ghost of a grin on her face before it morphed back into one of fake anger. "Come on Princess, no need to look at me like that."

"I'm not mad at you," She said as she looked away, "I'm mad at myself. I can't allow myself to make mistakes like that if I get into a real duel. I let my hubris get the better of me, and if I do that in a real battle, there's not going to be anyone to bail me out."

"Hey," Harry said as he lifted his girlfriend into his lap despite her meager protest, "That's why we're practicing right, so we can all get better. Plus, you may not notice it, but you're getting a lot better at dueling than you used to be."

"You don't have to baby me just because I'm your girlfriend. I made a crucial mistake, I can't expect-" Daphne started but Harry cut her off with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"You said it best, we're a team," Harry said with a smile, "I trust you with my life, Daphne. And as for what you said before, that's not true either," Harry bent down, low enough so just the two of them could hear, "I'll always be there to bail you out." A gentle smile formed on his lips as he locked eyes with Daphne, "I mean, what kind of hero would I be if I failed to protect my princess?"

Harry's grin only widened as he saw Daphne bolt upwards, catching his lips with hers once more. Daphne shook her head as the pulled apart before allowing a musical laugh to break through her normally cold facade, "That was so cheesy," Harry laughed as well before he felt Daphne pull him closer.

"Sorry Princess, Corny Jokes and Cheesy lines are all I've got," Harry said with a grin.

"Then you're pretty lucky, Flyboy, because those are two of my favorite things," Daphne whispered back. And Harry felt his body relax as he and Daphne gently shifted into a position of a gentle cuddle, his chin resting atop her head as he felt his body finally relax, and despite the fact that the first task was quickly approaching, Harry had never felt more at peace.

"You two are so cute it makes me sick," Harry heard Astoria grumble, though the smile she had on her face had shown her true feelings and Harry smiled as he waved Astoria over only to tap her gently on the forehead.

"Get over it, you dork," Harry replied playfully as he watched Astoria rub the contacted point on her forehead before the two of them laughed as well. Yet, the silence returned as the sounds of shuffling footsteps weaving through the Devil's Snare were heard in the distance, and Harry watched in amusement as Michael fumbled into the room desperately trying to keep Tonks' stack of dragon notes together.

"Damn it," Michael said as Harry watched his friend observe the exhausted bodies in the room, "Did I already miss everything?"

"I can probably spar with you a little if you want?" Harry replied gently.

"Where would the fun in that be, Rook?" Michael said teasingly, "You already look dead on your feet."

"I've still got more than enough gas in the tank to beat you, Chipper," Harry quipped back, lifting himself from the couch much to Daphne's dismay as she groaned at the loss of comfort. He walked towards his best friend, quickly exchanging a fist bump before Harry asked, "I know that Hermione and Neville are working on a project for their Magical Theory Class, but what kept you? Run in with Claire?"

"How did you know that?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I didn't," Harry said with a teasing shrug, "I just find your reactions funny. But now that you say you have, I'm kinda interested."

"Don't be," Michael said, "Nothing happened, well at least, not in the way that you're thinking." Harry's felt his spirits sink a bit. While he'd never follow in Tracey's footsteps and play matchmaker, he did wish that Michael would find someone to be interested in to help him recover from the pain that Bones had put him through, and while he didn't know much about Claire, if Michael had walked around with a beautiful witch like that around his arm, he was certain it would help boost his morale at the very least.

"Alright," Harry said shaking the previous thought from his mind, "If it wasn't about making dinner plans, what were you two talking about?"

"She helped me figure out a way you could beat the dragon," Michael said, "It's so simple it's almost genius really?" Harry listened as Michael explained his theory for getting the egg from the dragon, and he had felt another spark of hope fill his chest. _Now, _Harry thought to himself, _At the very least I have a plan to beat two of the four, and once Daphne's potion is done, I'll at least have a counter to the Chimera's poison. My odds of surviving this may not be that bad after all._

"That's a pretty good plan," Tracey called out overhearing the conversation, "Looks like the model's not as much of an airhead as Blaise and I thought." _That's for sure, _Harry thought to himself, _It's a shame she and Michael are always at each other's throats. It almost seems like she thinks in the same way he does._

"Yeah," Michael said with a nod, "Anyways, it looks like I'm only going to have time for a bit of spell practice today before dinner so I better get started."

"I'll join you," Harry said warmly.

"You sure," Michael said with a teasing grin, "I don't want to drag you up to the infirmary after you pass out from exhaustion."

"Shut up, Corner," Harry said with a laugh, "Let's see what you've got."

"Alright," Michael said with a chuckle, "But don't say I didn't warn you, Potter."

* * *

****(Remus P.O.V)****

Remus sat to the right of Sirius as the members of the New Order, except for Dumbledore gathered around the Grimmauld Place table. To Sirius' left, as had been tradition now for nearly five months was Emmeline, Remus had been more concerned with the lady to his left, Narcissa Malfoy. When Narcissa had come with the news of how Lucius had screwed up their plans of retrieving the book, his more feral nature had nearly emerged with how much rage he held toward the Blonde git, but the fear he'd seen in Narcissa's face had helped to keep him in check.

It didn't mean that Remus wasn't still steaming with rage, however, the first an arguably much safer plan had been forcefully removed from the table by the Head of the Malfoy house, and now the Order had found themselves planning their own ambush, an activity where the term stressful was a severe understatement. "Okay," Sirius said with a sigh, "We need to pick a location where no innocent civilians will be hurt, but also a place where all of us being together would not be seen as odd."

The Dining Room had grown silent as each member of the Order had racked their brains thinking of such a location. "I gotta be honest," Tonks said out loud, "I really hate Lucius."

"If only you knew," Narcissa had whispered beneath her breath, but Remus had heard her clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing. _She looks so defeated, _He thought to himself, _Should I say something? _Remus quickly pushed down the thought, _Why do you care if she's upset? Her husband is the one who got us into this predicament in the first place._

_True, _the more rational side of Remus' brain countered, _Her husband is certainly guilty, but she came here at the risk of her safety to help. She's doing everything she can to repent for her former actions. She's also treated you with nothing but respect from the moment she first arrived._

However, Remus' train of thought was broken as the mellow voice of Ted Tonks cut through the silence, "I have a suggestion, but you're not going to like it."

"Well, it will at least be a start if nothing else," Sirius said with a sigh, "What do you have in mind?"

"We sacrifice another safehouse," Ted said, "We have Narcissa tip-off Lucius about the whereabouts of a Black Family home which we will be 'staying' at and using as our 'base'." Remus turned to face Ted with intrigue, "We'll all be there after Lucius tells V-Voldemort in an attempt to get in his good graces, and without a doubt, Voldemort will send a few of his Death Eaters to investigate the home."

"Then we have to fight for a while, before retreating and allowing them to destroy another possible future safehouse," Remus continued, "His death eaters will report that we were in fact there, and Lucius would return as one of Voldemort's most loyal and we can have our information about Voldemort's movements through Narcissa. That's your plan, right?"

Ted nodded and Sirius growled, "We already had to destroy one safe house after the Quidditch World Cup, I'm not exactly jumping at the opportunity to lose another one. The Black Family may have its fair share of property, but wasting them isn't an ideal strategy." Sirius rubbed his temples from the stress he undoubtedly was feeling, "Still, it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice if we don't want to get innocents involved. I just don't know what information we could feed to Voldemort afterward that will keep his faith in Lucius alive. We can't keep sacrificing safehouses."

"You're right, Sirius," Remus said with a growl of his own, "But as of this second, we need to give Voldemort something, there's no telling just how merciful he'll stay, especially if Narcissa's assumption is correct and Jonathan Greengrass is planning of personally delivering the _Lost Soul Compendium _to Voldemort."

"Tsk," Sirius hissed in annoyance, "Alright, that's the plan. The property of the least value to us is probably the Black Manor in Cornwall. It's big enough for Voldemort and his followers to believe that we'd use it as a base of operations, and it's isolated enough so that no innocents will be caught in the crossfire. We'll plan the attack for the first of December, I can't allow anything to interfere with us being present at the First Task for Harry, so we can't do it any sooner."

"Okay," Tonks repeated to commit to memory, "December 1st, Black Manor, Cornwall. Got it."

"You won't be there, young lady," Andromeda said sternly, "You'll be at the Ministry whether you have an assignment or not."

"I'm a trained Auror, I can take care of-"

"You are my daughter!" Andromeda said, "And if my sister is really out there, then she's going to be one of the people that Voldemort sends. She'll know that attacking you will stop me from thinking straight and there's a good chance we'll both be killed."

"Dad, please tell mom that she's being crazy," Tonks pleaded.

"I agree with your mother, Nym," Ted said softly, "You mean the entire world to me Nym, it already keeps me up at night that you chose to be an Auror, I won't allow you to fight in this battle, not when _She _could be one of the Death Eaters there."

Tonks glared angrily at the table, "Sirius please-"

"Sorry kid," He said honestly, "But if your parents say you can't go, I'm not going to overrule them."

"I'm not a child that needs to be protected!" Tonks said enraged, "I joined to fight, not to sit on my hands and do nothing!"

Remus saw the sympathetic look in Sirius' eyes, but much like Sirius, Remus kept his mouth shut understanding it was not either of their decision. If you asked him, despite her clumsy nature, Tonks was nothing but an asset on the battlefield, but the choice was not his to make, even if personally he felt against the decision. Tonks stormed off, her hair a volcanic red and Remus sighed alongside Sirius before he spoke, "Okay, we have our plan, I think we'll call the meeting for now."

The remainder of the table nodded their agreement before Remus stood, heading towards the sink for some water. He had just retrieved a glass from the cupboard before he heard a meek voice call out to him, "Thank you."

He turned to face Narcissa who had stood behind him, her eyes moist from tears that she fought back heavily against, "For what?" Remus replied a bit lost in what exactly the woman was referring to.

"I don't know," Narcissa said in a lost tone, "Everything I suppose; Planning this raid for my family's sake, telling me about your condition, showing me that it is possible for Draco to live a meaningful life even with his lycanthropy, helping me see that not all werewolves have to be like Fenrir. I just wanted to say thank you, for all of that."

Remus swallowed hard noticing the proximity of himself and the youngest Black Sister, her brilliant blue eyes swallowing his dull browns. Even before Remus had learned that Narcissa wasn't as cold as he had first believed, he was forced to admit that during their school days, like most of the Black women, she was rather attractive, a trait her age hadn't damaged in the slightest. Remus broke the immobilizing connection as he turned to face the wall, calming his racing heart as he spoke gently, "Don't worry about it. In a way, you've kind of become like us, we take care of our own."

"Still, you didn't have to tell me anything at all," Narcissa said, her own eyes looking down at the ground now, "Yet you did, you even told me about how adding a bit of Fluxweed into the Wolfsbane potion helps to make the transformation more bearable. Draco had even told me that it was his easiest transformation thanks to your help. Really, I can't thank you enough."

"We're, uh," Remus said struggling for words, "We're comrades now, it's only right that we help each other out after all."

"You should hate me," Narcissa said plainly, "After everything my husband and son have put you through, you shouldn't even be able to look at me, and yet you've been so patient and kind to me. I don't understand why, but it's helped make the visits here less antagonistic, and I'm appreciative of that."

"Dumbledore is a complicated man, and in my opinion, he's wrong quite often," Remus said with a sigh, "But I believe he is correct when he says that forgiveness while hard, is more freeing than hatred. I'll never be able to forgive your husband, or the death eaters, or Voldemort, for what they did to my livelihood, along with Lily and James, but unlike the other people I named, you're trying to do something good, so I suppose I can try to forgive you."

"You truly are a good man, Remus," Narcissa said in almost an admiring tone, "The Order is lucky to have someone like you."

"Perhaps," Remus said with a pause as he felt his eyes caught in Narcissa's blue orbs once more, "Perhaps you aren't as bad as I thought either."

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Daphne had felt a distinct feeling of discomfort in the pit of her stomach as she awoke on the 24th of November. It had been weeks since Harry's name had emerged from the Goblet, and part of her mind had tried desperately to convince her it wasn't real. Yet, as she cradled the vial of Chimera Snake antidote in her cardigan's pocket, she knew that the 'game' had become all too real.

While Daphne had felt confident that Harry had a chance at beating the Acromantula and the Dragon, and thanks to the antidote, she knew that Harry's chance of dying to the Chimera were low, she had been present when Tracey and Astoria had shamefully admitted that despite reading the entire notebook shown by the flurry of annotations, they'd yet to figure out a way to defeat a beast that was considered to be more intelligent than men.

Nervously they'd all decided to meet up in the training room and ditch breakfast just to be in each other's company. It wasn't too big of a deal anyway, none of them, especially Harry, were in an eating mood. She had watched as Neville turned to Harry, and being the least comfortable with silence among the group, he asked, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Not great," Harry said honestly as he looked at his friends, "I know you guys did everything you could to help, but going out there and having to steal an egg from a Class 5 beast isn't exactly how I primarily want to spend my Saturdays."

"Sorry," Neville said, "It was a dumb question."

"It's okay," Harry said with a sigh, "This whole thing is ridiculous, but I feel a lot more confident than I would have otherwise if it wasn't for all of you."

"Almost all of us," Daphne had heard her sister mutter in defeat, "Tracey and I were completely useless on our assignment."

Tracey too looked away in shame, but just as Daphne had reached for her younger sister's shoulder Harry had smiled, "Hey, you did what you could, and I doubt I could have done any better. Honestly, chances are I'm not even going to have to face the Horned Serpent anyways so it doesn't really matter."

Once more the sound that had at one time brought some peace to Daphne's mind but had now become an almost demonic disruption went off, and with the ring of the Hogwarts Bell, she felt her boyfriend's grip around her hand tighten as he swallowed hard. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

"We're going with you," Michael said firmly.

"Not sure if they're going to let you all in," Harry had replied meekly.

"Honestly," Daphne said gently, "It's cute that you think those ministry officials are going to have a say in the matter."

"She's right," Astoria said firmly, "We're all coming with you, and if those bastards don't like it, well then I dare them to try and remove us by force."

Daphne watched her boyfriend smile down at her little sister as he rested his hand atop Astoria's head, "If only it was you that was chosen as the TriWizard Champion, those beasts wouldn't have a chance." Harry sighed and Daphne felt his eyes lock with her eyes once more, "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/N: All I'm saying here is that if Book 1 was Daphne's Book, then Book 2 is most certainly Michael's. Of all the characters I have, I enjoy writing Michael and Astoria the most, for some reason, I just feel a personal connection with them haha. I hope you all enjoyed the Michael x Claire moment this chapter and I'm really thankful for the amount of support I've been getting for her as an OC which I understand is pretty rare on a site like FanFiction. Also, Harry is steadily getting stronger which is good. Granted, he wasn't fighting against full-grown wizards, but winnin and quickly developing an understanding of wandless magic isn't that bad. Next chapter starts the TriWizard Tournament First Task and that's super exciting, but what I really wanted to do was thank you all for being so patient with my updates, I know waiting for chapters sucks, but reading your review makes it all feel worth it.**

**With that said, I have the first chapter of my PJO book done, and part of me is considering the idea of establishing an expanded universe by tying together the Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase characters into it as well. If anyone here is a fan of PJO and wants to help me work on 'My Universe' at some point, let me know, maybe we can even chat on discord if time allows. **

**Obviously Harry Black is going to be my main focus until everything is done, and I'm honestly not sure how I plan to do both release schedules yet, but at the moment I was considering the idea of releasing my PJO books in between my Harry Black Entries just so you all of something of my work to read. With all that said, if you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	18. Chapter XVIII: The First Task

**A/N: Hey there guys, I just wanted to say the support I've been getting recently has been amazing! I'm super excited about the fact that my favorites are close to breaking 1K, and I'm honestly just glad that most of you have been enjoying what I've been putting up. While not super important to this chapter, I do have the first chapter of my PJO series written, and if anyone would like to Beta that story for me, that would be cool as well. I plan on the story being a trilogy, so it will be just enough for me to balance between the off periods of each story.**

**With that said, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review the chapter once you're done if you enjoyed it, and without further ado, let the First Task Begin!**

* * *

Chapter XVIII: The First Task

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

Daphne marched slowly by Harry's side as Michael, Neville, Tracey, Blaise, and Astoria all followed at a short distance behind them. The mood was morose and for a moment, it had reminded her of what she had felt like in the presence of the Dementors last year. _How do you do that? _She wondered to herself as she looked up at her boyfriend, _How do you always look so brave even when facing down such danger? _She glanced quickly behind her seeing a similar look of resolve in Astoria's eyes as she shook her head gently, _You Gryffindors are unbelievable sometimes._

Daphne swallowed hard as she and the group approached the newly constructed pit that seemed to have sprouted from nowhere in the center of the Forbidden Forest. Even approaching the forest had given her flashbacks to Pettigrew and the nightmare that followed his defeat, and Daphne was beginning to believe that the Forbidden Forest would be a place that would forever haunt her dreams as it seemed like once more Harry would be putting his life in danger at the center of it.

"You know," Michael said in the calmest voice he could muster, "If you think about it, it's kind of impressive that they managed to build an entire arena here without anyone knowing." She watched as the blue-haired boy tilted his head, "Maybe it was hidden under the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yeah, that's great and all," Tracey said the tension in her eyes, "But I'm more concerned about the fact that these idiots are attempting to place a fire-breathing dragon in the center of a forest." Daphne watched as her friend rubbed her temples in aggravation, "Is anyone else starting to get the feeling that every wizard seems to get dumber as they age?"

"That's been my theory for years," Michael said with a sigh, before reaching out for Harry and patting him on the shoulder, "On the bright side, Rook," Michael started, "If you end up facing the dragon, there's a good chance we'll all die with you."

"Lucky us," Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as they pushed along down the trail towards the arena finding themselves before a tent much larger than the ones they'd seen at the World Cup. "Well," Harry said with a groan, "Looks like this is our stop."

Daphne glared at the tent which sat in the foreground of the large pit she knew was bound to change in environment depending on the beast. _It's smaller than I thought it would be, _She thought to herself grimly, _There's no way to effectively dodge something as fast as a Chimera in an arena like this._ She pushed the thought out of her head though as she felt Harry grip her hand. She looked up at the gentle smile Harry was giving her and couldn't help but reciprocate it as she heard Harry whisper, "It's going to be fine Princess, I promise."

Daphne nodded, swallowing her fear as the gang proceed towards the entrance, only to be stopped by two rather large goons that guarded the door, "Family only beyond this point."

"Good," She heard a familiar voice call out that filled her heart with relief, "Then it looks like we're all in the right place."

"Sirius!" She heard her boyfriend say, a jolt of happiness filling his voice as he rushed his godfather hugging him tightly.

"What are we," Daphne heard Remus call out as he stood beside Andromeda and Ted, "Chopped Liver?"

"Don't be jealous Moony," Sirius said teasingly, "Of course he's more excited to see me, I'm the most fun out of all of you."

Daphne shook her head in amusement as she watched Harry embrace the other members of his family, a feeling of peace rising to his face. However, as Sirius stepped forward, the rather stern-looking goon wearing an Auror badged stopped him once more, "You and Mr. Potter may enter, the rest of you aren't allowed past here." Daphne and the others stood firm as the Auror's face became even more callous, "Leave now, or I'll be forced to escort you off the premises."

"Try it," Neville and Michael said in unison stepping towards the guard, "Harry's family to all of us, we're not going anywhere."

The standoff had sent Daphne's heartbeat into overdrive, but from beyond the curtain of the tent she heard another familiar voice call out, "That's enough Jones, Taylor. Let them through."

"But ma'am, the rules say-," One of the men spoke out as from the curtain Tonks emerged.

"I'm the superior officer here, you'll do as I say," Tonks barked in an authoritative voice that seemed to even catch Harry by surprise, "If you have an issue with it, you can take it up with Madam Bones, but I wouldn't recommend it, the Auror Department owes Mr. Potter a great deal."

The Aurors, Jones, and Taylor looked away in dismay as Tonks led Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the gang into the tent while Emmeline, Ted, and Andromeda all left to find seats in the arena for them. "Someone calling you ma'am," Harry said with a snicker, "That's not something I'd ever imagine hearing in my life."

"Laugh it up, kid," Tonks quipped back playfully, "Don't forget I've been an Active Duty Auror that was trained by Mad-Eye himself for three years now. Madam Bones finally seemed to take notice of that and gave me control over this operation."

"Wait," Daphne heard her younger sister say, "Mad-Eye, like the Mad-Eye, our DADA Professor?"

"The very same," Tonks said proudly, "I was the only one of my Auror class that he passed, nobody else got through his training. 'Course, then Madam Bones had to reverse the decision claiming they could just have one Auror from the academy graduate, but still, it's something I'm proud of."

"Woah," Astoria said her eyes wide with wonder, "So you must be like, really strong, right?"

"Duh," Harry said teasingly, "You think I would have let her boss me around when I was a kid if she was a weakling?"

"I didn't boss you around," Tonks said but a gently glance from Harry had forced her to relent, "That much."

"Sure Tonks, sure," Harry said as he playfully rolled his eyes. _Yeah, _Daphne thought to herself, _They're siblings alright. _She smiled as she looked at the way Harry and Tonks teased each other, _Sometimes, it's hard to remember that despite being the Hero of the Wizarding World, there are people that even Harry looks up to. _

However, as Daphne had learned a long time ago, nothing good lasts forever, and just as she had felt her body relax with the peace of knowing that Tonks would sooner die than allow any harm to come to Harry, the tent opening flapped loudly in the wind and deep chill filled her body as who was possibly one of her least favorite people on the planet entered. "Do you remember our strategies, boy?" She heard a rather crusty voice hiss out.

"Yes, Headmaster," Krum said his eyes firm and hollow-looking, to an extent, Daphne felt as if his eyes looked completely unfeeling.

If she felt tense before though, it was nothing compared to the pressure that filled the room as Harry locked eyes with the Durmstrang Headmaster, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks at his back. "Death Eater scum," She had heard Sirius whisper angrily beneath his breath. The air in the tent felt cold, but almost as if the world was trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible, Krum began to walk towards her, as if taking the cold expression on her face as an invitation to approach.

She dug her fingernails into her palm that was trembling with anger at the look the Bulgarian boy was giving her a look that Harry seemed to notice as well, as just before Krum had gotten any closer, Harry had stepped in between them. "Leave," Harry said coldly, "Now."

"No need for the aggression, Potter," Krum said his accent as thick as ever, "I just came to say hello to Daphne. I'm sure you are aware we converse regularly."

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm aware. And I'm also aware that those conversations are one-sided."

"For now, perhaps," Krum said, "But perhaps once she realizes the difference in our potential, she'll change her mind."

"Not going to happen creep," Daphne said firmly from behind her boyfriend's protective shield, "Never."

"Never is a strong word beautiful," Krum said with a wicked smile. At the last word, she watched Harry's hand curl into a fist, his arm trembling. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and the grin on Krum's face grew wider, "See, she won't even let you attack me, perhaps she likes me more than she's letting on."

"Get out of my face," Daphne growled, "Or I'll flatten you myself."

"Very well," Krum said in what Daphne assumed was his most charming smile, "I suppose I do have to prepare myself for the task at hand. Until next time, Daphne."

Daphne watched Harry as his eyes burned a hole through the back of the Bulgarian Seeker's skull as he whispered beneath his breath, "I'm going to kill him, I swear I'm going to tear him apart."

"Harry," She whispered, attempting to bring her boyfriend back to reality, but before she could continue, she watched as Tonks tapped her fingers against Harry's forehead in a similar manner he'd done to Astoria a few times before.

"Kid, listen to me," Tonks said, and Daphne watched as Harry seemed to break out of his bloodlust at his sister's touch, "You need to focus. I know he was a tool, but remember what I told you about getting distracted. Karkaroff isn't exactly a clean man, chances are that he had Krum talk to you in order to throw you off your game. If you don't get yourself together, you've let them win. Calm down."

Slowly, she watched as Harry turned his hands into a meditative position, breathing deeply as he returned to a less irate state, "I'm okay, I'm good. Thanks, Tonks." Tonks nodded, but the newly achieved peace didn't last long as almost in an onslaught, person after person entered the tent. Cedric along with his father, Bagman, Fleur, Claire, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, and a girl that could only be described as a miniature Fleur, and a blonde lady her hair a mop of elaborate curls which contrasted against her heavy-jaw. Daphne had seen her before at one of the Malfoy Galas when she was younger. She was a reporter who had done in a number of wizards' reputation, Rita Skeeter.

_Looks like everyone's here._ She thought to herself grimly before a momentary shock filled her mind at the kind wave Claire had shared with none other than Michael, a wave the normally uninterested wizard had returned with a surprising level of enthusiasm. Cedric approached as well giving us all a nervous smile, but any semblance of calm had vanished as Bagman called for each of the champions' attention.

"Gather round, gather round!" Bagman called as he herded Harry along with the other champions towards them, "I'd like you all to meet Ms. Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Ms. Skeeter will be tracking the events of the Triwizard Tournament for the Prophet and has requested that the champions gather around to take a photo to demonstrate the long-held comradery amongst Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang."

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman," Skeeter said her voice riddled with excitement which worried Daphne, "Now, everyone, if you'd please squeeze together a little closer." She shot her boyfriend a sympathetic look knowing Harry would rather be far off in the background rather than at the center of the photo where Skeeter had placed him, but nonetheless, the picture was taken.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid," Rita said clapping her hands with excitement. "I hope none of you will mind that the ministry has promised me exclusive interviews with each of you so that the public can get to know more about each of you." Daphne noticed the predatory look Rita had given Harry, "Though, I suppose the whole world already knows about you, Mr. Potter. Perhaps instead you can tell me the story of how your name ended up in the Goblet."

"I've made it as clear as I possibly can," Harry said with a growl, "I don't know how it ended up in there. If it wasn't for this bogus magical contract, I wouldn't even be competing in the first place."

"Ah, I see, I see." Daphne then flinched as Rita whipped her body around to face her, the floating notepad she had following her around barely avoiding her nose, "And how about you, Miss Greengrass, it must be dreadful watching your beloved have to take on such monumental tasks he couldn't possibly be prepared for."

"I'm not worried," Daphne said looking Rita firmly in her eyes which brought a smile to Harry's face, "Three years younger or not, I'm sure Harry's more than capable of standing his ground in this competition."

"Fascinating," Rita said warmly, but thankfully, before she could go on, Bagman had returned the focus upon himself. Daphne watched curiously, as, from his olive-colored work bag, he removed a heavily bound, yet rather small pouch.

"Now then, Champions if you can all give me your undivided attention, it's time for me to explain the first task." She watched as Bagman puffed his chest out proudly for Rita's photograph, "Beyond this tent, our team of wizards have scoured the globe obtaining four Class-Five beasts." Rita gasped, but as Daphne had expected, the task itself was a surprise to no-one.

Bagman had looked a bit put off at the lack of reaction, but still remained steadfast in his tone, "The beasts are; A Chimera, A Horned Serpent, An Acromantual, and a living, breathing Chinese Fireball Dragon!" If it wasn't so tense, Daphne may have snickered at Bagman's expression as not a peep was heard from the contestants who were busy focusing their minds on the task ahead. "Each of these beasts have been given golden eggs to protect, you're objective is to retrieve the egg. Points will be awarded on the speed and manner in which the Champion retrieves their egg. Are there any questions?"

Once more, the tent was silent as Bagman felt the words stumble around in his mouth before speaking once more, "Very well, within this pouch," He said trying to regain his confidence, "Are for miniature statues of each of the previously named beasts. The one each champion draws will be the one they will face within the arena. Now, then, Miss Delacour, ladies first."

Daphne watched through split vision. While her focus was indeed on Fleur, part of her mind was busy watching the soothing expression Michael had been sending Claire as the pink-haired girl watched her older classmate reach into the bag. Fleur dug around for a moment before lifting her statuette, and for a moment, a wave of relief washed over Daphne as she saw the beast Fleur had chosen.

"Ah, the Chimera, native to mountainous areas, I'm eager to see how you perform." Bagman said as Fleur glared down at the figurine, "Next, Mr. Krum, if you would be so kind." Daphne glared heavily at Krum who confidently reached into the bag, _Please be the snake, please be the snake, please be the snake, _She thought to herself desperately, but to her great irritation, he'd removed a statue with flapping wings and Krum's fate had been decided.

"Ah, the Chinese Fireball, quite a tricky opponent if I do say so myself," Bagman said with a sickening smile, "Mr. Diggory, you're next." Daphne watched as Harry gave the Hufflepuff Prefect a friendly nod which Cedric returned before like the others, he reached into the sack and wrapped his finger around his opponent. "The Acromantula, rather frightening beasts, but I'm sure you'll do spectacularly."

"No," Daphne whispered in fear as she looked down at the ground, _All of the planning, and he gets the one beast we couldn't figure out. Damn it all. _

"Mr. Potter," Bagman said pulling Harry over who Daphne noticed was glaring angrily at the pouch, "Please, reach in and grab your challenger." Daphne watched as with venom lacing his eyes, he reached down, wrapping his fingers around the tiny model of a black horned serpent and removed it from the bag. "Ah, the Horned Serpent, considered by many Magizoologist to be even smarter than man. Your trial shall most certainly be an interesting one, Mr. Potter."

"Now then," Bagman spoke loudly, "I must ask all of you not competing to return to the spectators stand. The Triwizard Tournament will begin shortly."

As Daphne watched the other Champions' families begin to disperse, she couldn't stop her legs from bounding towards Harry. She crashed into her boyfriend before wrapping him up in a desperate hug as she fought as hard as she could to keep the fear from encroaching into her mind. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We failed and now you have to go out a face that thing with no plan. I'm sorry, I-"

"Princess," She felt Harry whispered into her ear, "Go and find some good seats." She looked up into Harry's calm eyes as he smiled down at her, "Because I don't want you to miss a thing when I wipe the floor with that overgrown snake."

She swallowed hard as she looked up at Harry once more, "You better," She said trying to match her boyfriend's grin, "Because if you let some snake take you out, I'm never going to forgive you, Flyboy." She smiled as she felt Harry squeeze her hand gently, "Win, okay? Win and come back to me- to us in one piece. Promise me."

Before she could say another word, Harry leaned down, trapping her lips with his for a fleeting moment before he pulled away at the irritating flash of Rita's camera, "I promise," She heard him say, "Now go on, get out of here." Daphne nodded as she began to walk away, along with Sirius, Remus, and silently she thought to herself, _Go get em', Flyboy._

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

Astoria had felt sick to her stomach as she left the tent. It was her job to figure out how to deal with the Horned Serpent and she had failed. Now, she had damned her older brother to face a monster that he had no preparation for, and despite the warm glance she had received from Harry, her stomach still churned with feelings of guilt. "Harry's going to be fine, Astoria," Michael had said with a look of determination blazing in his eyes, "Rook's too stubborn to die."

_I hope you're right,_ Astoria thought to herself meekly, before she heard another voice call out to her, "Astoria!" Quickly she turned seeing the curly-haired blonde boy walking towards her, "I was wondering where you were," However, one glance at her face had seemed to change Damyan's tone as his expression hardened with concern, "Are um, are you okay?"

"Not really," She said glumly sinking into her seat.

"Worried about Harry?" Damyan had asked softly, a question which she simply responded with a nod, "Don't be," Damyan had said with more confidence, "I may not know him all that well, but Harry seems like a tough guy, he'll be able to handle anything. I just know it."

She smiled gently, scooting over so that a spot between her and Michael opened for Damyan. The boy nodded gratefully as he took a seat beside her, "I'm guessing you were out helping Harry all this time, am I right?" Once more Astoria nodded, but a smirk grew on her face as Damyan unleashed a soft sigh, "Thank goodness, I thought it was because you'd already gotten tired of me and my comics."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of your comics. That one about your dad cracks me up every time I think about it." This time, it was Damyan's turn to smile, but the smile hadn't lasted long as suddenly the focus had shifted from sidebar conversations to the rosy skinned blue-eyed, blonde man that had entered into the arena. _Bagman,_ Astoria thought angrily, _How can he have a smile on his face while students are about to risk their lives against absolute monstrosities?_

"Astoria?" Damyan asked kindly, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She said before looking down at her hand releasing she'd been gripping Damyan's in frustration. Immediately, Astoria had felt her face become a crimson red before pulling her hand away from Damyan's, "Yes, yes I'm okay, sorry about that."

Damyan nodded politely, and once more Astoria's attention turned to Bagman who'd raised his wand to his throat in preparation, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Instantly, a roar of applause erupted through the stadium. "Today our four champions will show their skills as they face off against some of the most dangerous beasts known to wizardkind! Their objective, to steal a golden egg from the clutches of the beast assigned to defend them!"

The cheering of the crowd grew louder and Astoria couldn't stop a sneer from rising to her face, _Maybe Hermione was right, the wizarding world is pretty barbaric. _"Each of our champions has already chosen the beast they are destined to face, and now it's time for the games to begin! So, without further ado, please welcome the Beauxbaton Champion, Fleur Delacour!"

From the back end of the tent that Astoria herself had previously been in, emerged the silver-haired beauty to the applause of nearly every boy in the stand save Michael and Neville who simply eyed the girl cautiously. "Now! Transfiguration Team, if you'd be so kind as to make our arena more appropriate!" Astoria watched in shock as a myriad of Ministry Officials rose, changing the rather neutral environment of the arena to one full of hills, dirt, rocks, and cliffs. "And now, Magizoologists, release the Chimera!"

With a wave of their wands, a cage that had once been disillusioned had become visible, and within the rather large cage standing over a cradle of eggs was one of the most terrifying creatures that Astoria had ever seen. The beast's lion head roared with fury as its snake-like tail bashed the sides of the cages aggressively. She watched as the beast's goat-like body rubbed its hoof against the ground demonstrating its desire to charge before Bagman shouted, "Ms. Delacour! Are you ready!"

Astoria had watched the French Champion swallow hard as she placed her hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her drumming heart before she wrapped her hand firmly around her wand and nodded, now with a predatory look in the girl's eyes that could have rivaled the beast itself. "Very well!" Bagman called out with glee removing himself from the arena and into the commentator's box, "Begin!"

With the wave of the Magizoologists' wands, the cage dematerialized and like a charging bull, the beast rushed the French Champion. Fleur jumped back entering a defensive position as the front hoof of the beast crushed the ground she'd be standing on only moments before, _It's fast, _Astoria thought to herself as she watched Fleur get as tight as she possibly could narrowly avoiding the jabs from the beast's snake-like tail. "_Confringo!" _Fleur roared at the beast's face, a loud explosion erupting right at the beast's eye.

Astoria had to give the French Champion credit, she never would have believed that Fleur had as much courage as she was displaying as she rolled beneath the half-blind animal, her eyes set on the egg. Clearing herself from beneath the Chimera, she aimed her wand at the beast's hind legs before cursing, "_Diffindo!" _Instantly, a black sludge-like substance gushed from the creature's leg and Astoria for a moment felt as if she was going to be sick from the atrocious smell emanating from the wound.

Clearly, the Chimera wasn't happy about the cut it had just received, and faster than Astoria had ever seen anything that size move, the Chimera whipped around, lunging from Fleur, it's jaw hanging open. Astoria turned away as the crowd gasped in horror, but just before the jaws of the beast fell upon the silver-haired girl, Fleur used a wind summoning spell to push her back, only the sleeve of her TriWizard Jumpsuit getting torn by the monster's teeth.

Astoria assumed that the Fleur had learned there was no more time to waste, and with her focus now locked upon the golden egg, she watched as the girl booked it across the arena as fast as she could traverse the difficult terrain. However, a terrain that had proven adverse to her was a home-field advantage to the Chimera as even with a wounded leg, the beast chased after her with ease. "Tonks!" Astoria yelled at the order, "Step in! She's going to die!"

"I can't! Not until the Headmistress of her school gives me permission to interfere, and judging by her face, Madam Maxime doesn't seem all that worried yet," The pink-haired Auror responded through gritted teeth. Astoria watched, her pulse beating rapidly through her body before with a cry of anguish, she watched as the French Champion was batted away by one of the Chimera's legs down towards the ground.

_Come on! _Astoria thought to herself as she glared at the French Headmistress, _Give the Aurors the signal to step in! _Slowly, Fleur rose to her feet, a defiant gleam in her eyes as she once again tightened up trying to weave between the barrage of strikes from the beast's tail, until, with a look of horror, she was too slow, and despite her best efforts, the tail had clipped and cut through her cheek, the Chimera's venom was now in the girl's system!

Finally, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons rose from her seat, but before the half-giantess could even lift her hand, Astoria watched in amazement as Fleur stumbled to her feet, her normally perfect hair in shambles obstructing the view of her face. Just barely, Astoria heard the girl whisper, "De la merde." Then, the arena began to get hot, incredibly hot. Astoria watched in complete confusion as steam seemed to rise from the girl's body before it amazement, she watched as the French Champion's body explode into an inferno of white fire.

Fleur had allowed her wand to fall to the ground, and as her silver-hair rose to flicker in the flames, the look on Fleur's face had been enough to convince Astoria that roles of predator and prey between the witch and the chimera had shifted. In complete bewilderment, she watched as Fleur opened her hand forcing balls of burning white fire to appear in her palms as she cursed out loudly in french, "Brûler en enfer!"

Nearly faster than Astoria's eyes could follow, the balls of white flames jetted towards the Chimera, and unlike the Black Flames that she knew Harry could conjure, these didn't just emit heat, these burned. The Chimera roared and screamed as it fell to the ground, desperately trying to put out the flames as it rolled around. But almost as if Fleur was completely heartless, she turned from the wailing animal as she walked towards the golden egg at a much calmer pace. She extinguished herself as she reached down to grab the egg, and instantly, the first round was over.

Despite Fluer's success, the shocking display of her white flame had kept the arena silent until to the left she watched as Claire and the Mini-Fleur clapped proudly for the french champion while everyone else began to join in slowly. As Astoria watched Fleur leave with a score of 9 only dodging a ten from Karkaroff who'd given the girl an 8, her mind wandered at the display she'd seen below, _What kind of power was that? _

Time had seemingly stopped functioning in Astoria's world as her mind flashed back to the fight she'd seen below as the Aurors and Magizooligist re-caged the Chimera before the Magizooligist began doing what they could to treat the creature's injuries. Maybe it had been ten-minutes, maybe it had been an hour. Honestly, she wasn't sure, but eventually, the Aurors had reentered the stands and the chimera had been removed.

As she looked down at the arena below her, she had to admit part of her was impressed by the transfiguration specialist the Ministry had brought with them. As now, instead of a rocky mountainside, the pit had been transformed to mimic the forest that the arena itself had been built in the center of. _I guess this means that Cedric is next? _Almost as if on cue, the Hufflepuff Prefect entered the arena to an adoring audience as Bagman took the mic once more, "Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the second Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The applause continued as Bagman pointed back over to the zoologist, who like before unveiled the caged Acromantual from the invisibility spell. "Just like before, the Champion is tasked with retrieving the golden egg from the nest of their opponent, which in the case of Mr. Diggory, is none other than an Acromantual! Mr. Diggory!" Bagman called out, "Are you ready!"

With a smirk of confidence, Astoria watched Cedric nod, and with a shout of glee, Bagman spoke, "Begin!" Unlike the aggressive nature of the Chimera, the Acromantual lept from its cage into the thick foliage that had been created by the transfiguration team. However, despite the fact that a class-five predator was no longer in view, Cedric remained calm as he lifted his wand.

"_Accio, Basilisk Model!" _From inside the tent, the small figurine modeled after the most dangerous snake on the planted zipped to his hand.

"Honestly Harry," Neville said as he shook his head, "Don't you ever think you're being too nice?"

_I see. This is what Neville planned if Harry had to face the Acromantula, _Astoria said in realization, _Harry just gave it to Cedric then just to make sure his friend would be safe. _However, before Astoria could even begin to continue pondering the thought, she heard Cedric's voice echo once more through the arena as he pointed his wand at the figure, "_Engorgio!" _Astoria watched, unable to pull her eyes from the arena as the model that was once the size of Cedric's palm had grown large enough to reach up to the stands. "_Mobilicorpus!" _Cedric said and instantly, the large model of the Basilisk had come to life. "Chase him!"

Without even a moment to waste, the large model basilisk began encircling the arena, and Astoria watched as, in a panic, the Acromantula fled from its hiding spot amongst the tall bushes towards the largest tree it could find. With a flick of his wand, Cedric commanded the model snake towards the tree, forcing it to circle the tree consistently turning the large pine into a prison for the large spider. Cedric smirked triumphantly and Astoria watched as Cedric confidently marched up to his egg, lifting it to the arena earning himself a loud applause before turning to the judge's table to receive his score of 9, with Karkaroff once again being the only holdout. Cedric bowed playfully to the crowd before shrinking the snake once more, calling it back to him, and walking back towards the tent leaving the arena speechless as Bagman's voice rang through the silence, "What an amazing group of champions we have this year! Truly remarkable!"

The crowd applauded wildly once more as she watched the Magizoologist, along with the transfiguration team begin to wrangle the Acromantula and change the terrain until, to her amazement, what was once a deep and lush forest had become a rocky pit with a deep basin, as a terrifying roar erupted overhead. She turned up towards the sky and watched in horror as what looked to be at least sixteen wizards on broomsticks guided down an extremely large dragon towards the pit.

She wasn't quite sure how it was being done, if she had to make a deduction, she'd have guessed that it had something to do with the type of cuff the dragon had around his neck and hind legs. _Magical restraints? _Astoria question, _It must be some enchantment if it's able to keep a dragon. _The Dragon keepers landed, and Astoria turned to face Tonks who'd shifted forward against the railing to get a closer look. Astoria had assumed that the Pink-Haired Auror's look would have been one of concern, but her confusion only grew as she watched the smile grow across Tonks' face as she stared down at the red-haired dragon keeper that had entered the fray.

"Well, well, would you look at that," She said with a grin, "It really is a small world." Astoria watched as the neck cuff was locked down to the arena, preventing the dragon from a rapid escape before the red-haired man turned around and instantly, she thought, _Ron? _Quickly she shook the thought out of her head as she glanced over at the freckled-face dragon tamer. The man was short and stocky with muscular arms. His face was weather-beaten from working outdoors and was so freckled that he looked tanned.

As the dragon tamers began to vacate the arena she watched in intrigue as Tonks waved down the red-head shouting out, "Charlie! Down Here!" Upon hearing her voice, the man named Charlie stopped mid-flight looking down at Tonks before, just like the Auror, a wide grin appeared on his face as he descended into the stands.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Charlie said as he landed in front of them, "Strange place for a reunion, wouldn't you say, Tonks?" Astoria, now along with Michael, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise watched on in confusion as what started to look like a friendly hug turned into a quick wrestling match which had been won by the red-head who had wrapped his arm around Tonks' neck, though in her defense, it didn't exactly look like Tonks was trying to escape.

"Uh, Tonks," Michael called out, "Care to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh right, you haven't met before," Tonks said as she adjusted her robes after being released from Charlie's grip, "This man right here is Charlie Weasley, he was my best friend back in my school days. He actually graduated alongside me."

"Weasley, huh?" Michael said warmly, "You must be the one that Fred and George talk about constantly as one of Gryffindor's greatest seekers."

"From the way I hear it, Gryffindor doesn't have such a bad seeker right now either, but yes, I'm that Weasley." Charlie smiled gently at us once more before he turned back to face Tonks, "I wish I could stick around, but Ron wrote to me and told me Bill was here as well. I haven't seen him in quite some time so I'll be off to find him, but after the task, what do you say you and I go down to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, just like old times?"

"Sounds good," Tonks replied warmly.

"Alright," He said in a teasing tone as he scanned the arena for the other Weasleys, "It's a date."

Instantly, Astoria watched as Tonks' face became a gentle red before without another word Charlie Weasley walked off leaving Astoria completely befuddled, _Did I just see a Weasley be charismatic? _ She quickly turned to face Daphne who judging by her expression had the same exact thought. However, the levity of the situation couldn't last for long, and Astoria had felt herself cruelly returned to the less enjoyable realm of reality as she heard Bagman call out Krum's name.

Instantly, every Bulgarian student aside from Damyan stood at attention, stomping their foot down in unison over and over until the arena echoed with the sound of rolling thunder. "Where's the enjoyment in this?" Damyan said sadly as he looked down at the dragon pit, "Class Five Beasts or Not, why are we applauding such violence and harm towards these animals? What kind of stupid game is this where either the wizard or the beast gets hurt? At least Diggory had the decency to retrieve the egg without hurting the Acromantula, I doubt Krum plans to be as peaceful."

_Yeah, _Astoria thought to herself as she looked down at the Bulgarian Champion, his eyes cold and full of malice, _I don't think so either. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have already seen two spectacular performances, but the first task is still far from over! For the third round, Mr. Krum, Seeker extraordinaire, will be forced to test his mettle against the strength of one of the most fearsome beasts of the wizarding world… A Full Grown Dragon!" Astoria snarled to herself as the march of loud thunder continued to shake the arena while Draco led the remaining contingent of Potter Stinks! Badge Wearers in a round of applause for the Bulgarian Seeker.

She felt a chill race down her spine, as almost like he'd placed a tracking charm on her older sister, Krum had spotted Daphne among the crowd and winked at her causing Daphne to roll her eyes heavily in disinterest before turning away. _Merlin, now I really wish Daphne would have let Harry knock his lights out_. The sound of applause died down as Bagman roared out with enthusiasm, "Mr. Krum! Are you ready?" Krum nodded firmly and instantly, Bagman's voice boomed through the arena, "Begin!"

Despite her disdain for the Bulgarian, it was clear by every movement he made that he certainly was a fantastic seeker. Every swipe of the dragon's tail, every funnel of fire that erupted from the dragon's nostrils, every slash of its winged arms, was ducked, dodged, and rolled away from with an extreme measure of grace. Krum moved in a fashion quite similar to Harry, his agility working at peak performance levels, but Krum's face was nothing like Harry's. Even when they dueled, Harry had kept his face composed, but Krum's looked vicious and yet full of glee. Astoria swallowed her mind came to a frightening conclusion, he's enjoying this.

Krum lifted his wand as he launched curse after curse at the Dragon who batted them away with its protectively scaled wings. Watching Krum operate had made Astoria feel incredibly split, on one hand, she felt relieved as while Krum was certainly talented with a wand, she had no doubt in her mind that should it come to a duel, Harry could still defeat him handily. But it was his face, the way a toxic grin grew on it as one of his cutting curses landed just below the dragon's eye. It was like Damyan had said, this wasn't a game, it looked to her like Krum was actively trying to harm the Dragon, and more sickening than that, it looked as if he was enjoying it.

Astoria wasn't certain how long she watched Krum take up a defense positioning, not even bothering to make a move for the egg while he cast horrifying Dark Curses at the beast from behind cover. In reality, it had most likely only been a few minutes, but hearing the Dragon roar in both anger, and in some cases, pain, as it tried desperately to protect what it believed to be its eggs, had made Astoria's heart hurt. "Krum!" She heard a voice roar from the judge's table, her eyes instantly falling before Karkaroff who'd risen from his chair in frustration, "Stop playing around and get the damn egg!"

Instantly, she saw Krum's eyes harden before taking a deep breath his face turning from a vicious smirk to a sulking expression. With frightening accuracy, Krum lifted his wand casting a Conjunctivitis Curse at the Dragon's eyes forcing it to wail in pain as it stepped backward crushing a collection of the fake eggs. Karkaroff had remained quiet, but to Astoria, it looked as if the vein in the man's forehead was about to pop from a feeling of unyielding rage as Krum rushed towards the remaining pile of eggs grabbing his golden egg due only to sheer luck that the Dragon hadn't crushed that egg instead.

Instantly, the Dragon Tamers returned to the arena, and the glare she saw Charlie send Krum had made her own blood run cold as he began treating the Dragon's eyes while Krum turned to face the judge's table. She smirked as she watched Dumbledore, Crouch, and Maxime all put up a rather unenthusiastic six, whilst Karkaroff held up a ten. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that Krum said, but judging by the way Damyan's jaw hung open from hearing the Bulgarian rant, she assumed it wasn't anything pretty as Krum walked off with a meager score of seven, the lowest of the champions so far. However, Astoria swallowed hard as she watched the transfiguration team begin working on the arena once more. There was only one more contestant, and Astoria could feel her heart wanting to leap out of her chest as it pounded wildly with fear. _Harry, _She thought to herself as her fingers curled into towards her palms, _Please be okay._

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry sat back in the tent nervously as he tapped his fingers along the wooden table as he sat beside Cedric who had given him a comforting look. "You're going to be fine Harry, you're one of the strongest wizards I know." He nodded at Cedric's compliment, but it hadn't changed the fact that Harry had felt a certain tightness in his stomach, _A seven, _He thought to himself fiercely, _I just have to beat a seven._

_Easier said than done, _another part of his mind echoed, _You don't even have a plan, and the Horned Serpent is considered by many to be even smarter than humans. _Harry growled in response to his thoughts as he focused his mind elsewhere, primarily, on Daphne, _I need to calm down. I promised her I'd be safe, I refuse to fail. _Slowly, he turned to face Cedric who smiled at him kindly as Krum reentered the tent a sneer of dissatisfaction on his face, "You're going to be alright Potter, I have faith in you." Cedric smile grew, "After all, there's no way an overgrown snake is taking out my rival."

Suddenly, a french voice spoke from behind him, and instantly he turned to face the silver-haired beauty that was Fleur whose eyes seemed to be struggling at the words she wanted to release, "The jewel in their foreheads," She started, "There's no concrete evidence for it, but many believe that since the jewel radiates magic many believe that it is the most sensitive part of the Horned Serpent. If you have to pick a spot to try and attack, it's probably the best bet."

"Uh," Harry said his eyes wide in confusion, "Thanks."

"You did me a favor giving me the Chimera antidote," Fleur said as she turned away from him, "It's the least I can do."

Harry nodded before the sound of Bagman's voice vibrated through the packed arena, "We have had three fantastic displays from our champions, but we still have one more to go, please give a warm welcome to the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter!" Harry snarled at the announcement, but knowing there was no other choice, he gulped down a deep breath before he walked towards the back exit of the tent as calmly as he could, pushed forward by an encouraging nod from the Hufflepuff Prefect.

As he pulled back the curtain, he felt the boots on his feet become soaked as he looked down at the marsh-like arena. His eyes scanned the swampy arena as he tried to still his rapidly moving mind, _It looks like my speed isn't going to be much help here, the deeper I get into the arena, the thicker the swamp. _However, concentrating was becoming harder than Harry had first imagined as, despite the fact that he was about to clash with a beast more than capable of killing a man, the loud boos from the crowd were relentless. Yet, from the corner of his eye, he saw Daphne, along with everyone else leaning on the railing cheering for him as loudly as they could. His eyes looked with Daphne's Icy-Blues and he smirked as he placed his hand to his chin cracking his neck. _Impossible or not, I made her a promise, I'm going to win no matter what._

Distantly, Harry had heard Bagman speaking to the spectators, but Harry's focused rested upon the cage serpent that looked black as night, _Once it gets into the marsh, it's going to be difficult to see. If I stand a chance, I have to play this defensively._ His mind rested, now focusing solely on one objective, survival as he heard Bagman call out, "Mr. Potter, are you ready!" Harry closed his eyes once more as he flicked his wand from his wrist holster and nodded, "Very well! Begin!"

As Harry had suspected, the second that the serpent had been released from the cage, it had dove into the deeper areas of the marsh. Like most other snakes, the Horned Serpent preferred sneak attacks, and as Harry wandered a bit further into the marsh, his senses entered a state of overdrive as ever whisper of a movement had caused his body to tense. Hastily, Harry pointed his wand to the ground as he whispered, "_Ventus." _Instantly, the ground beneath him cleared as the water was forced out from beneath his by his focus wind tunnel.

He felt the eyes of the entire arena fall onto him with confusion as he cast rapidly at the ground, demolishing what little solids he could until a pile of fractured rocks surrounded him. _Magic is about intent, _he had remembered Remus lecturing and despite the fact that he didn't know the spell, he knew what he wanted and with a wave of his wand, he forced the dislodged rocks to move and spiral around him creating a wall of jagged and dismembered rocks. He smiled at his success before pointing his wand at the rocks and whispering, "_Tenimago." _

Instantly, his makeshift fort had erupted in black flames and while he wanted to celebrate his plan's success, doing anything that could result in breaking the concentration that held together his collection of stones was something he couldn't afford. _Okay, _Harry thought to himself as he glanced over the top of his wall, _Now to bait out the snake, "Pluvia Corvi."_

From Harry's wand sprang a murder of crows that at his command swooped low over the marsh. Harry's eyes jumped rapidly along the swamp, desperate to find anything that would give away the beast's location. Like a moth to a flame, the Serpent lept from the marsh jumping desperately at the crow. Harry smiled at his luck pointing his wand at the snake, "_Petrificus Totalus." A direct hit, _Harry thought to himself before his eyes widened in shock that the snake had brushed off the attack almost as if it had been nothing but a gust of wind.

But as the snake locked eyes with Harry, he knew all he'd done was irritate the beast as it slithered towards him at astonishing speeds. The snake hissed angrily but Harry steeled his mind as he lifted his wand, " _Tenebris Vincula!" _ From the marsh, he summoned his black chains as he willed them forward. For as smart as the snake was, Harry imagined that without knowing what to expect it could be as susceptible as anybody else to a sneak attack and he watched with a grin as the snake coiled itself among Harry's conjured chains.

"Incredible! Absolutely Incredible!" Bagman shouted, "Harry Potter, despite his young age not only created an adequate defensive position but has managed to restrict the Horned Serpent's movements. Anyone who thought they could write him off because of his age must be feeling pretty foolish right about now."

_Shut up. _Harry thought to himself, angry at Bagman's comments. _I'm not going to be able to hold this fort together much longer. _"No point in waiting then," Harry replied grimly as he allowed his fort to fall, "Got to move fast."

As quickly as he could, Harry pushed forward through the deepening marsh as his wind blasts were struggling more and more to push the thick fluid aside. _Come on, come on, _Harry shouted in his head, the golden egg now so close Harry dared to think he could smell it. One step, and then another, and then another, each feeling like he was dragging a hundred pounds behind him until a sharp pain filled his mind as he gripped his forehead in agony. Harry wailed as a feeling of extreme pain overcame him, and it felt as if blood was leaking from his scar before from the depths of his mind he heard a voice whisper, "_I know it's painful my lord, but you know that it's necessary!" _

"_Silence!" _A voice hissed in a voice so distraught Harry could only assume that the man who'd spoken was in the same amount of agony that he was.

"_Master, please!" _A sultry voice called from inside his mind, "_It's just a little longer, this rudimentary body will make your return to your full power easier."_

Despite Harry trying everything in his power to force the source of the pain out of his mind using his occlumency, the intense anguish he felt in every cell of his body had made it nearly impossible to even think. "Harry Potter is down!" Bagman called from the distance, "He seems to be in some kind of pain."

The sounds of snapping chains registered in some corner of his mind and he heard Daphne scream in a panic, "Harry! Behind you!" But he didn't feel quite like himself at the moment. As the sound of hissing approached ever closer, an unbridled rage erupted in his chest as he met the snake's glare with one of his own, ~One more move and I'll skin you alive~ Harry hissed as he met the serpent's eyes.

~You speak?~ The Snake replied in a shocked voice ~How can this be?~

~Beat it~ Harry hissed angrier than he'd ever felt before in his life ~Or you'll die in this pit!~

The snake froze almost as if Harry had the eyes of a basilisk himself. Fear shone brightly in the serpent's eyes, and slowly it nodded before bowing down in his direction ~Yes, Of Course, Master.~ Without another word, Harry watched as the snake dove back into the marsh in another direction as Harry returned his focus to the golden egg. Without any resistance, he marched forward, lifting the egg, but despite his success, the crowd was silent, and to his own shock, he watched a drop of blood fell from his forehead onto the egg's shiny surface. Before he could even question what was happening, he felt a presence by his side and a fire erupted in his chest as he met the man's eyes, ~Dumbledore~.

Quickly, he felt his body fall to the ground stunned by Dumbledore's magic as he felt the Headmaster place his hand to his forehead, channeling magic into his mind, "Harry," Dumbledore whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "He's in your mind, you need to push him out. Remember your training, focus!" Once more Harry wailed in pain as he felt like his body was being corrupted by acid, "Focus Harry. Fight Back."

With the presence of Dumbledore's magic in his mind, Harry had found the pain becoming more manageable but the torment his mind was going through still felt beyond severe. He felt as if he was drowning in a lake of molten lava until distantly he heard Dumbledore shout, "Ms. Greengrass, don't get any closer! It's not safe here!"

"Not a chance!" Daphne screamed back in defiance. The pain was so excruciating, Harry couldn't even see, but suddenly, he didn't just feel throes of misery, he felt a strange warmth from Daphne's hand connecting with his as he body began to glow in a calming white light. "You're going to be okay, Harry. I"m right here. Just stay with me. Just stay with me a little longer."

Harry felt his hand grip Daphne's tightly as the feeling of teardrops fell atop his face. _This is Daphne's magic, _Harry thought to himself as a calming glow began to overcome the pain, _It's so warm, and I'm- I'm just getting so tired. _Harry turned, his eyes taking in one last look at Daphne before he felt himself slip away from reality, hitting the ground with an unconscious thud.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the first task is finally done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Obviously, I love writing characters as I feel it is one of my strengths, and I consider fight choreography to be another one, so this chapter was fun because it revolved a lot around those two aspects. Any time that I can write about Harry and Tonks' relationship, I always have fun and I hope you all enjoyed watching how the other champions faced off against their beasts. I can already feel the fact that some people aren't going to be happy with how Harry preformed in the task, but I did my best to demonstrate how Harry definitely would have been able to get the golden egg on his own, based on his own skill, the pain just happened to take over. Also, I've given you all so much Michael and Claire stuff that I thought it would only be fair to shine the light on the stories star couple this chapter.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, please Follow, Favorite, and Review! And if you're interested in being my Beta for my PJO story, PM me! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	19. Chapter XIX: New Developments

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I know my last chapter got a fair share of mixed reviews, I hope that throughout this story, any questions people may have had about my decisions will be answered. I also hope that I have shown some improvement in my writing since the first book, I know there may be some minor plot-related or character development issues but I am working hard on becoming a better author and spend as much time as I possibly can between school and work doing my best to plot out chapters and character profiles. So for all of you who support me even with my beginner skills, I really do appreciate every single one of you!**

* * *

Chapter XIX: New Developments

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

Daphne sat silently at her boyfriend's bedside, her rune inscribed hand locked with his as she did her best to focus on anything other than Harry's condition. Yes, she was glad that according to Madam Pomfrey, Harry seemed to have stabilized, and in truth, she felt a bit of pride in the fact that she'd been able to help the Medi-Witch heal her boyfriend, but it didn't change the fact that images of Harry's failing health had been engraved into her mind forever.

She was overjoyed to see the warm tan color return to his skin, but she couldn't ignore the fact that just a day ago it had been paler than she'd ever seen before. She was glad that Harry had stopped squirming from the pain he'd been feeling in his body, but she wasn't satisfied with not understanding why it had happened in the first place. She was thrilled that the blood pouring from Harry's scar had finally stopped flowing, but the fact his forehead was still heavily wrapped in bandages because neither her or Madam Pomfrey could be certain it wouldn't happen again infuriated her. In short, she was happy Harry was looking better but felt sick at the fact she was clearly missing something important.

_Have you always been able to talk to snakes? _Daphne pondered to herself as she looked down at Harry his breathing at a now consistent speed, _No, there's no way he knew about it before the task, he would have said something to us. Still, how can you be a parseltongue and not know it? _She sighed deeply, _You really are full of mysteries Flyboy. _

"Water," A weak voice croaked out, and instantly, Daphne felt as if a jolt of electricity had raced through her heart as she looked at Harry, his eyes fluttering open at a snail's pace, "So thirsty." Without thought, Daphne's hands raced towards the water pitcher, quickly pouring a glass as she watched Harry attempt to pull himself into a seated position.

She placed down the cup, wrapping her arms around Harry as she helped adjust his position before taking the cup and pressing it gently to his lips. Slowly, Harry's chapped lips parted and with haste, she watched as Harry chugged down the full cup like a man who'd been stranded in a desert before Daphne removed the cup from his lips. Her boyfriend's eyes still had yet to open completely, but a wave of desperation overtook her as she hugged him tightly, "You're awake," She said a sigh of relief expelling from her lungs, "Thank Merlin you're awake."

"Da-ph-ne," Harry croaked out slowly in broken pieces as she felt his arms attempt to wrap themselves around her, "Where am I?"

Daphne attempted her best light-hearted chuckle as she tightened her arms around Harry, heat filling the rims of her eyes, "The infirmary," she said as playfully as she could, "You'd think with how often you've ended up here you would know the place by heart."

But Harry didn't laugh, his face fixed in a mixture of fear and confusion. It looked almost as if his mind had entered a semi-conscious spiral as Harry desperately tried to recall what had happened to him. Once more in a low and broken tone, he whispered, "How did I get here?" Daphne felt her heart sink as she saw the pleading look of desperation in Harry's face before he broke contact with her turning to his right where the accursed golden egg rested untouched upon his bedside table. "The last thing I remember," Harry started, "I was racing towards the egg and then I felt myself blackout." Once more Daphne had found her boyfriend's eyes, this time full of concern, "Did I win? Do I still have my magic?"

"It's complicated," Daphne said gently, as she took Harry's hand into hers, "You did retrieve your egg, and you do still have your magic. But-" Harry peered into her eyes desperately wanting to understand more of what had happened, "But the you that got the egg… I don't know, it's hard to explain. It was almost like your body was there, but you weren't yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked his eyes glowing with concern and confusion, "How could I be there and not be there at the same time?"

"Harry you-," Daphne gripped his hand tightly once more, "You started speaking parseltongue, I don't know what it was that you said, but whatever it was had scared the Horned Serpent so badly it desperately tried to flee the entire arena." Daphne felt Harry's eyes bleed into hers as she took a momentary pause trying to sort out her thoughts, "Harry, the fact that you spoke parseltongue has everyone in the school a bit freaked out. I'm not sure if you know this, but the last known person to be able to speak parseltongue according to Slytherin History was Voldemort himself."

Never before had she wished so badly to be able to read Harry's mind. Daphne had felt like she'd developed a rather strong telepathy with Harry, enough to know that currently his mind was rapidly racing through a flurry of memories. For a brief moment, it had looked like another wave of pain had overtaken him before to her great surprise, she watched as Harry shifted, throwing the infirmary bed covers off him as he pushed against her resistance to keep him down. "Harry, you need to slow down. You've been out for-"

"Is Sirius here?" Harry asked a firmness in his voice that Daphne hardly recognized, she'd heard it only twice before, and it never meant anything good. "Daphne, please, is Sirius here? I need to tell him something. It's important."

The fierce look in Harry's eyes had sent a chill down her spine, and reluctantly, she felt her grip around Harry's hand loosen as she turned away looking down at the bed rather than her boyfriend, "They're staying at Hogsmeade right now. They were here a bit earlier, though Dumbledore tried to fight hard against it, he didn't want anyone to come and see you. He claimed you were too dangerous in your current state."

"Then how did-," Harry started before she noticed Harry's body tremble in fear as he faced her once again, "Daphne," He said his voice more frightened than anything she'd heard before, "Did I- did I hurt you?"

Daphne shook her head vigorously, "No, you didn't hurt me. Dumbledore was just being overly-cautious about your condition." She combed her hair in a nervous pattern before she whispered, "Technically, I'm not supposed to be in here either, but Madam Pomfrey let me in, she said that our Rune-Bond helped relieve some of your pain." She swallowed hard, "Michael, Neville, Blaise, Tracey, Astoria, Cedric, and Hermione all tried to come and visit, but Dumbledore wouldn't let any of them through." She was quiet for a moment before she noticed Harry's expression shift greatly at her next question, "I can send Dobby to get Sirius, but Harry, what did you see, what do you need to tell Sirius so badly?"

For a moment, Harry was quite then he spoke, "I think," Harry said with a pause, "I think that Voldemort might be returning a lot sooner than I- than any of us first believed." She saw through the reflection of the golden egg a glare of pure rage grow across Harry's face as he whispered, "I won't let him hurt you," He said plainly, "Whenever it is that he comes back, I won't let him hurt any of you."

"I know I'm not as strong as you Harry, but together, I'm certain that we can handle anything that's coming," Daphne said fiercely. "Whatever storm looms on the horizon, we'll all bear it, and will weather through it, together."

"Right," She heard Harry say with an accepting nod which brought a smile to her face that he'd finally accepted the offer to share the burden, "Together." Slowly, Daphne reached for him once more, guiding him gently back down into the bed before she too climbed onto the cot curling into him and resting her head atop his chest.

True to her word, she summoned Dobby to deliver the message to Sirius that Harry had indeed woken up, but despite Harry's instance, she had made it clear to Dobby to inform Sirius and the others to wait until tomorrow morning to visit. She heard Harry released a tired sigh as he rested back onto his pillow, and a smile grew across her face as she felt Harry's hand run mindlessly through her hair before in an attempt to lighten the mood, Harry asked, "So um, you never exactly told me how I did on the First Task, did I at least beat Krum?"

"You're such an idiot Flyboy," She said curling deeper into Harry's frame, "You nearly died, and you're worried about if you beat Krum or not?" Completely as expected, a sheepish grin formed across Harry's face as Daphne let out a gentle sigh, "Technically, you tied with him, but everyone who wasn't against you from the start knows it was complete crap. Most people are just afraid because of the whole speaking to snakes business. Cedric's been trying to calm the castle down but even his influence isn't working all that well. But I guess you want specifics, huh?"

Harry nodded and she continued, "Well, to the surprise of nobody, Karkaroff tried to give you a zero, but because you completed the task, he was forced to give you a one. Madame Maxime was surprisingly sympathetic though, I suppose it's because her champion also happens to be a bit abnormal, being a Veela and all that. I think the most surprising was Crouch, with him being famous during the post-Voldemort trials, you'd have thought he'd have gone the same way as Karkaroff, but he also gave you a generously high score, as did Dumbledore."

"Great," Harry said as he rolled his eyes, "I didn't beat Krum thanks to some Death Eater scum and now I get to deal with the entire school thinking that not only am I a cheater, but I'm the next Dark Lord. This should be fun." Daphne felt her boyfriend's eyes rest upon her again, "Sorry that I never seem to make things easy on you."

"If I wanted things the easy way," Daphne said with a soothing laugh, "I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place. As Michael would say, it's a pain but in the end, I think it's worth it." Harry grinned as Daphne shrugged, "Plus, now our epitaphs kinda match, the Next Dark Lord, and his Girlfriend the Ice Queen… can you think of a more powerful couple."

Harry snickered at Daphne's whimsical remark, "I don't think I can… but if I'm being honest, I think I like Princess and Flyboy a bit more." Daphne nodded in agreement and Harry for what Daphne felt like was the first time in ages, smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, taking in her lemony scent as he placed his chin atop her head before slowly drifting back to sleep, this time, at peace. _We're going to be okay Harry, _She thought to herself firmly, _I'm not going to let anything happen to you either._

* * *

****(Michael P.O.V)****

_**A Frightening First Task**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**As many are aware, the Triwizard Tournament has returned to the scene of the wizarding world. It is a time of great magical competition between three of the greatest schools of magic in Europe and serves not only as invaluable entertainment but also a measuring stick to uncover which school's magical curriculum is the most effective, and likely to bring about prosperous young wizards.**_

_**Being an Alumni from Hogwarts myself, I must claim that I have some bias favoring my former school, and due to that, you can imagine my shock when I had found out that not only had Cedric Diggory, A Hufflepuff Prefect, been selected as the Hogwarts Champion, but our very own Harry Potter had been selected by the goblet as well. **_

_**Sensing a big scoop, this reporter did whatever she could to uncover the mystery of how Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet, and many from the ministry and the general public who will remain unnamed had floated around the idea that perhaps Harry was a Darker Wizard than anyone even dared to believe. I consider myself a rather pragmatic individual and seeing that all accusations against Mr. Potter had been nothing more than random theories, I dismissed the ideas reporting just what I could find to be true for certain.**_

_**However, with the completion of the First Task now in the books. This reporter has reason to believe that perhaps the 'Dark-Wizard Potter' theory as it has come to be known among its theorists, may have more credence than I first believed. While Champions; Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory have all joined me already for their post-task interview (see p.4), Harry Potter had been incapacitated after successfully retrieving the egg in quite an obtuse way and was unable to sit down and chat.**_

_**All those in attendance of the First Task had vastly different views on how the young Gryffindor 4th year would perform in such a monumental task, but I'd be willing to bet on my life that not one of the spectators had expected Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, to speak Parseltongue! That's right my wonderful readers, I do not kid you when I say that Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord seems to share a trait with the Dark Wizard himself, as most people are firmly aware that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also carried the ability to speak to snakes.**_

_**It is important to note, however, that fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory defended his fellow schoolmate in an unyielding manner claiming that, "The ability to talk to snakes itself isn't an evil trait." While to an extent this is true, a parseltongue is indeed just an ability, it was one carried by both Herpo the Foul and the Dark Lord. Some may argue this is nothing but a coincidence, but this reporter believes it better to be safe than sorry.**_

Michael snarled as he put down the article, slamming it against the library table as anger coursed through his veins at the defamatory remarks he'd just read, "Absolutely unbelievable," he spat, "Just last year you deliver Pettigrew to them on a silver platter, and now, just because you can talk to snakes, they want to throw you under the bus."

"I don't know why you bother to even read the Prophet," Hermione said with a sad shrug, "It's always been nothing but a propaganda machine. Though I can't deny, there is something a bit frightening about you being able to talk to snakes, Harry. They're not exactly the most friendly-looking animal on the planet.

He turned to face his friend, that had been released earlier today from the infirmary. He'd seen Harry down before, Michael dared to say he'd even seen his friend look completely hopeless at times, but never before had he seen Harry look so lost and confused. Slowly he watched as Harry placed his hand to his still bandaged forehead, his scar had stopped bleeding for the most part, but it certainly had been irritating him a lot more than usual. He had missed his friend of course, but Michael had wished Harry had been able to stay in the infirmary rather than being forced out against Madam Pomfrey's wishes due to his necessity to solve the puzzle for the next task.

He watched as Harry stared blankly off into the distance, not responding to Hermione's comment as she continued on, "I saw Sirius and Professor Lupin earlier today," She had said trying to break the tense feeling at the table, "I'm sure that must have been nice for you, right Harry? Especially after the whole ordeal with the first task."

_If only you knew, _Michael thought to himself as he glanced at Hermione, _That meeting was anything but pleasant. _He felt his heartrate rise rapidly as his mind drifted back to the conversation he'd been a witness to among Harry, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus. _Things just keep moving from bad to worse, not only is the order faking an ambush, if Harry's vision was correct, that means we have less time to prepare for Voldemort than any of us hoped._

_We're all still too weak, _Michael cursed in his head, _We can tangle with the Death Eaters well enough, but if just the presence of his magic in Harry's mind is capable of dealing this much damage, Voldemort's power must be insane. It's not just that we're on different levels, he's in an entirely different dimension. _"Yeah," Harry said breaking the silence of the table as he faced Hermione, "It was nice to see them again." He watched sadly as Harry lifted his egg, Flitwick had been ill today and had canceled class giving the three of them a free period, but try as they might they couldn't solve the egg. It was painfully obvious that clearly there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing. "I'm going to go, I'm feeling a bit tired right now and could use a nap before lunch."

"Rook," Michael called out as sympathetically as he could, "We'll figure this out, all of it." He watched as Harry nodded silently, leaving the library and leaving him alone with Hermione. _Damn, _Michael cursed in his mind, _It's always just one thing after another. _He looked across the table at Hermione who was eying him curiously as she continued to jot down notes from her charms textbook. He knew that Hermione suspected there was more to Harry's blackout then just exhaustion, she wasn't an idiot after all, but he wasn't quite sure how to answer any question she might ask. After all, it wasn't as if he knew much more. Yes, he knew that Voldemort and Harry shared some kind of connection, but simply knowing that didn't explain how or why it was that way.

For a while longer, Michael sat at the table scribbling down possible theories regarding the noise that erupted from the Golden Egg. A god awful screech that shook the walls of the room from the vibrations. His list was short, but the puzzle was exciting. _A different language? Perhaps a spell needs to be used? Environmental Issue? _It wasn't much, but it was a start, and he planned to figure the puzzle out, both his honor as a Ravenclaw and progress of his best friend counted on it. However, knowing there was very little he could test with the egg no longer being in the library, he rose to his feet with a tired yawn as he called out to Hermione, "I'm starting to think Harry may have had the right idea, I think I'll go take a nap before lunch as well. I'll see you around, Hermione."

She nodded softly, and with that, Michael forced his legs forward, moving them to the edge of the library. Never before had he wished he would've just stuck around at the library for a little longer so badly as he did at that moment. His stomach churned at the sight that filled him with complete revulsion as once more he saw Boot leaving a broom closet with another girl that wasn't Susan. His eyes lit ablaze with fire, but remembering what had happened last time, he took a deep breath, calming himself down as he stared at the floor desperate to move onto the next hall.

His eyes were glued heavily to the floor as he pushed past, but as he should have expected, Boot wasn't smart enough to leave well enough alone, bumping into the back of him, "Whoops, sorry Corner, didn't see you there." Michael gritted his teeth, he wanted nothing more than to break the boy before him into pieces, but remembering the events of last year, he thought better of it. "This setting does seem awfully familiar, doesn't it?"

Michael clenched his fist tightly with anger as Boot place his hand atop his shoulder, "So what's the situation Corner? You planning to belittle me again, maybe try to teach me a lesson. You know, I've been practicing every day waiting for a rematch."

"You wouldn't be worth the magic," Michael said cooly as he brushed off Boot's hand, "I recommend you start running in the other direction, I'm in an awfully foul mood."

"Oh I don't doubt it," Boot said with a smirk, "Finding out your best friend is a piece of Dark Wizard garbage must be a hard pill to-"

But before Boot could even finish his sentence, he reached for Boot's outreached hand clenching it tightly in his grip as he turned to glare menacingly at Boot, "You can try and torment me all you want, I don't care. But I want to make this perfectly clear. If you ever disrespect Harry to my face again, not even Morgana herself could fix what I'll do to you." Feeling an immense amount of trembling in the other Ravenclaw's hand, Michael released his grip watching as Boot's hand fell numbly to his side, his form paralyzed with fear. With a satisfied smirk, Michael placed his hands to his pocket as he continued down the hall, his mind once more returning to the sickening state his friend had found himself in.

"D-don't turn your back on me!" Boot shouted, "I won't tolerate being disrespected like that. _Petrificus Totalus!" _Almost as if Michael had eyes in the back of his head, he weaved out of the way of the desperately-fired spell, before easily dodging two more. With the initial firing at an end, Michael had stopped to turn and face the pathetic fourth-year.

"You're a shameful excuse for a wizard," Michael said as he slowly approached Boot, "You talk about deserving respect like you're Malfoy, but you're an even worse wizard than he is, something I thought was impossible. You're a cowardly wizard who will only fire on an opponent stronger than that from the back, and even then, your extreme lack of any sort of magical talent won't even allow you to hit an opponent who isn't even looking. Honestly, you should thank Merlin every day for the charming smile of yours because without it, you'd have absolutely nothing going for you, you second-rate piece of shit."

"How- how dare you!" Boot roared with anger as he lifted his wand, but his movement was too slow, allowing Michael time to physically grip Boot's wand in his hand forcing it away from his body. "You-you're just like Potter. You're a complete freak!"

Michael remained silent until he cursed aloud hearing the tapping of footsteps approaching behind him, culminating in a voice he'd been hoping to never hear from again, "Causing trouble again I see, Mr. Corner," The crooked man snarled, "Perhaps cleaning every toilet in the castle wasn't an adequate enough punishment last year."

"Give me a break," Michael groaned, "I haven't even fired off a spell. Check our wands if you want to, I-"

"Unfortunately, I don't have that ability, Mr. Corner," Filch spoke resentment lacing his voice, "So I suppose the only thing I can do is assign you both detention. And just to make sure you learn the lesson, you'll be joining Hagrid on some 'special business' that he has in the forest tomorrow night."

"Surely you don't mean the forbidden forest, do you?" Boot said his voice shaking with fear, "You can't do that, it's forbidden for a reason!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have been causing so much trouble," Filch retorted with anger, "Hopefully the fear of the forest will set you two boys straight. Now, be off with you, I have to report your punishment to Hagrid." As Filch marched off, Michael rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the complete mess that was Terry Boot.

"No, no, no, he can't do this," Boot whispered to himself, "Not the forest at night, who knows what kind of monsters live there. This can't be happening-" Michael then felt Boot's eyes glare into him like daggers, "This is all your fault! Now we're going to-" But without another word, Michael walked off not bothering to listen to the rest of Boot's rant. He sighed heavily, his mind in a hundred other places before he turned to face forward seeing commotion beginning to grow in the hall, _Honestly Red, what do you see in him?_

* * *

****(Dumbledore P.O.V)****

Dumbledore paced around his office sporadically, his mind filled with a pool of questions and he had no idea where to start. It was clear that Harry's participation in the Triwizard Tournament had already placed himself farther on Sirius' bad side than desired, but now with Harry ending up once more in the infirmary, Dumbledore had wondered if he'd pushed the Lord of House Black to a point of no return. He prayed that it wasn't the case as being close to Harry was a necessity for his plan, but at the moment, he knew there were bigger problems at stake.

Not only were the Order under the command of Sirius Black about to undergo a rather dangerous operation for an associate who he himself was still not privy to the identity of, but he also couldn't shake the words that had been delivered to him by Remus himself just a day prior. _A Rudimentary Body, _Dumbledore thought to himself, _No doubt it's a weaker form than the parasitic body he was using before, so why would Tom voluntarily switch to a weaker body? _Dumbledore had asked himself that question, though he knew why better than most, _there is only one thing Tom wants, and that's immortality. If he switched body forms, it's because it helps him get closer to his goal. I fear that Harry may have been right in his assessment, Riddle is returning far faster than any of us hoped._

He looked over at the cabinet where the destroyed diary rested locked beneath a myriad of charms. His gaze then shifted towards the Sword of Gryffindor that rested proudly on his wall, its steel now coursing with the venom of the slain basilisk from the chamber, _Is it time to inform Harry about everything I know regarding the Horcruxes? No,_ He thought to himself, _No, it's far too soon, and there is still so much left to confirm. _

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he fell into his chair behind his mahogany desk, his old bones weary and his mind exhausted. _Harry, _he thought to himself as a sad smile crossed his face. Visions of the boy's broken mind after the first task filled his memories. He felt tired just thinking about how long it had taken to fix the damage the boy's occlumency structure underwent from Voldemort's body shift. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he was capable of fixing all the damage in the boy's mind from the mental explosion. Dumbledore had known that their memories could be shared through the Horcrux that resided within Harry's mind, he had not expected pain to be transferable as well. _If Harry can feel Tom's pain, _Dumbledore pondered to himself, _Then might the reverse be true? _

_It's certainly not my first plan, _Dumbledore thought to himself, _But it's certainly worthy of some tests. Harry, _The elderly Hogwarts Headmaster thought to himself once more, _Please forgive me… I swear it's all for the greater good._

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

Astoria had never been the most popular Gryffindor. Being known around the castle as Harry's little sister had given her some reprieve for some time, but ever since Harry's name had come out of the goblet, she'd found herself once again slipping deeper and deeper into obscurity. Honestly though, for the most part, she didn't mind it, not having Lavender, Fay, and Parvati hounding her for tips in order to get closer to Harry despite being Daphne's sister was a blessing in disguise. What she didn't like, however, was the looks that were being sent her way due to her association with Harry.

It wasn't that she couldn't handle glares, she dealt with people given her strange looks her whole life, but she couldn't stop her blood from boiling every time someone would look at Harry with contempt. She was thankful that the Gryffindor Quidditch team remained on friendly terms with Harry, and even Ron had managed to keep any negative feelings he may have held to himself, but for the rest of the castle, many had fallen back into the hive-mind of the castle's beliefs under the control of the Daily Prophet propaganda.

She watched in anger as a group of Gryffindor's hustled past Harry whispering things at a level too low for her to hear, but it wasn't like she needed it, the fear on their faces had said it all as they rushed as far away from Harry as possible taking a seat at the complete opposite end of the table. She felt her head begin to overheat as she growled lowly before the tired and uninterested voice of Harry cut through the silence, "Let it go Short-Stack, it's not worth getting upset over. It's bad enough Corner got detention for trying to stick up for me and Cedric is getting dragged through the mud, it's not worth it."

"It just gets me so mad that no matter what good you do for the wizarding world, these idiots read one article and all of a sudden you turn into the devil himself," She grumbled as she met Harry tired green eyes. "Honestly, it's baffling at how dumb people can be."

"It's irritating, sure," Harry said with a yawn, his rather nonchalant attitude catching Astoria completely off-guard, "But at the same, it's not like everyone knows me the way you do Short-Stack. To them, they just see the guy who happened to have been marked by Voldemort and can talk to snakes. I can't say I don't get it, even if it is a super dumb way of looking at a situation."

"I really wish you would stop saying his name out loud," Katie Bell, one of the few Gryffindors who still decided to sit beside Harry said.

"Fear of the name promotes fear of the man," Harry said, "At least, that's what Sirius always told me. He's a strong wizard, but he's not a god, after all, he did lose to a baby." Astoria knew there was more to what Harry was thinking. She'd seen Harry's practice indifference, and while to others it may have seemed believable, she knew better, Harry wasn't nearly as relaxed as he was playing it.

"A right ballsy-baby too with the way you tangled with that snake," Fred chimed in with a soft chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"If that's how you handled a Class Five beast, it's no wonder you send MoldyShorts packing," George finished. For the first time in a while, she watched as a whisper of a genuine smile appeared on Harry's face, and while Astoria knew that Harry had more than his fair share weighing on his mind, she was glad that Harry still had the ability to grin.

"Honestly, it's complete crap that you only tied with Krum," Fred started, "I mean, I like the guy on a broomstick, but he's certainly lacking in the personality department."

"Not to mention anyone with eyes would have seen you woulda got the Golden Egg on your own before whatever the freak accident that happened, well, happened," George said bluntly, "Knocking you points because you can talk to snakes is complete bull."

"It doesn't matter, it's just one task," Jordan said with a shrug, "But I do have a case of Butterbeer on you winning this whole thing with Davies on the line so if you could kick some ass on the second task that would be great, Potter."

Katie nudged her boyfriend's rib enough to make him grunt slightly before Angelina called out, "Speaking of the Second Task, I asked Diggory if he figured out anything with his egg but he said he had no luck so far, how are you faring, Harry?"

"About the same," Harry said with a frustrated groan, "Corner's working on some theories, but all I've gotten from the egg is that it screams something awful every time I open it." Astoria watched as Harry rubbed his bandaged forehead, "It's bad enough we have to compete in these stupidly dangerous tasks, but making us solve riddles too is starting to feel like cruel and unusual punishment."

"If anyone can figure it out, I'm sure Michael can," Astoria piped up cheerfully but Harry's face remained as stoic as ever only delivering a gentle nod.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "It's too bad he's not going to be able to help much tonight though. I really don't know what Filch was thinking, Hagrid seems nice enough, but sending two students with him into the forbidden forest at night just sounds like an invitation for trouble."

Astoria nodded, she couldn't help but feel the same way and felt irritated that Michael had been punished for standing up for Harry and hadn't even cast a single spell. Lately, she'd been starting to feel that every single person outside of their little group was rooting against Harry, and it had been driving her wild. Her older brother had caught a notorious Death Eater just last year and had also been responsible for saving Merlin-Knows how many lives during the World Cup by taking action against the Death Eater raid, and he wasn't even being treated with the slightest sliver of respect.

Her train of thought was broken as a streak of yellow and black caught her eye. Directly across from her, and now standing right behind Harry was the 'real' Triwizard Champion, who in a similar manner to Harry, was looking a little worse for wear. "It's good to see you back on your feet Potter. I was worried that my only competition in this tournament wasn't going to be able to continue forward."

Astoria watched as Harry turned to face the older wizard a gentle smile on his face, "Well, you know me, I'd hate to make things to easy for you." Cedric released a quiet chuckle before she watched her brother's face get serious, "Hey, I haven't really said it yet, but thanks for standing up for me in my stead. I read about what you said in the Daily Prophet, and I know you've been receiving some backlash for it. You didn't have to do that, but you did it anyway, so yeah, thanks for that."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Potter," Cedric said with a teasing grin, "I already made the mistake of not standing up for you before when your name came out of the Goblet, I wasn't about to make that same mistake again. We're friends, after all, I'm sure if the roles were reversed you'd have done the same for me."

Harry nodded and Astoria felt a warm feeling fill her heart. To her, Harry was a strong wizard. He knew plenty of spells, he could stay calm under pressure, and no matter the occasion, Harry always found a way to rise to it. But as she watched Cedric slip beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, the two laughing over a joke Cedric had made at Krum's expense, she couldn't help but smile. That is what made Harry truly powerful, more than anyone she knew, Harry knew how to inspire people to stand beside him, even when the whole world seemed to be against him.

However, despite being surrounded by the Quidditch Team and Cedric, she couldn't help but realize that a certain blonde-haired boy was missing. She'd grown so accustomed to Damyan being by her side over the last few months that his absence from the breakfast table had certainly felt noticeable. As she thought of the blonde boy, she couldn't help but remember the 'Allergy Attack,' he claimed to have had during their charms class. She knew there was something more to Damyan, something he wasn't telling her, and being the curious witch that she was, it bothered her severely.

She didn't have much time to linger on that thought though, as the house tables sprung to live with a delicious spread of breakfast delicacies. She was happy to see that despite everything that had happened recently, Harry hadn't lost his appetite, but it seemed that this breakfast was destined to pan out a bit different than normal as she watched the Elderly Headmaster rise from the staff table and clear his throat before lifting his wand to his neck. "Pardon the interruption, but it seems I have forgotten to inform you all of a rather important development." The commotion within the Great Hall came to a stop as all eyes fell upon the Purple-Robed Headmaster.

"As the month of November comes to a close, and the winter holidays approach at a much quicker pace, I feel it is only right to inform you of the Yule-Time celebration being held right here at Hogwarts." Instantly every sherd of attention had been focused on Dumbledore as he smiled, "As has been the tradition since the conception of the Triwizard Tournament, the Holiday Season brings forth a rather joyous event, the Yule Ball."

Astoria had to fight hard against her laughter as she saw the eyes of every girl in view light up like Christmas Tree decorations while most of the boys in attendance had their face sink quicker than the titanic. Harry being Harry though had simply looked past her and smirked gently at her older sister from across the hall bringing a gentle smile to Daphne's face. "While no regular student is required to attend, it is the long-held tradition that each Champion attends alongside a date to commence the event."

Astoria had nearly wanted to barf at the googly-eyes that Cho was desperately sending towards Cedric, but it was hardly the only thing that caught her eyes from the Ravenclaw table. She couldn't be certain, but for a moment, she could have sworn that the French Minister's Daughter had glanced at Michael with a surprisingly warm look, though it was clear that Michael's head was currently somewhere else.

"Also, it is my duty to inform you that as has been agreed upon by not just myself but both the Headmistress and Headmaster of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively, the event will be open to all students who are of Fourth Year age and above." This announcement had been met with its fair share of groans, "However, if students below the fourth year are invited to attend the Yule Ball by an upper-classmen, they too are welcomed to attend." This had changed the groans into desperate glances from every second and third-year student she could see as they searched desperately for potential fourth-year dates. "The Yule Ball is set to be held on Christmas Day, and formal-wear is required. Please be sure to represent your school with dignity should you attend, and for those of you unable to be at the celebration, I do hope you sign the form announcing your intention to return home for the Christmas Holiday as it will make our organization process flow at a much smoother rate. With all that said, please continue enjoying your breakfast and I wish you all a fantastic day."

"I guess that explains what the formal-wear on the back to school list was for," Harry said with a grin as he turned towards Astoria. "I sure am lucky your sister still wants to be seen with me, because if she didn't, I'd say that finding a date for this thing might be harder than facing a dragon."

Astoria smiled as she shook her head. Harry was going through hell, she knew it all too well. Not only had the school once again attempted to ostracize him, but he had to compete in this god awful tournament that constantly placed him in danger. She wasn't quite sure exactly how much pressure her Older Brother was truly under, but the fact he still was attempting to crack jokes had shown her that even if Harry had been thrown into the fire, part of that sarcastic boy she'd met last year was still there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys, I know this chapter is a little jumpy with time, but I was really struggling with some writer's block and tried to push through it as best as I could. Despite the slight clunkiness of this chapter, I still hope you enjoyed it as a whole, and in particular the Haphne moment. The goal is to constantly keep improving as a writer and while I know that not every chapter in my FF has been a masterpiece, I do hope that I am slowly improving every time. With that said, for all of you living in the U.S. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving, and for everyone else, I hope you are enjoying the start of the holiday season. If you enjoyed the chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**

* * *

**Last Thing, I do have my first chapter of the PJO ff I want to write all typed up and finished. If you like PJO, I could appreciate a Beta to overlook my work in that fandom as well. PM me if interested!**


	20. Chapter XX: Pretty Bird

**A/N: I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving for all who celebrate it. This chapter came to me a bit easier than the last one so hopefully, the writer's block is wearing off and chapters will be able to keep coming out at a decent pace! That's all, now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter XX: Pretty Bird

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry had found himself sitting against the large oak tree that overlooked the Black Lake, the first snow had finally come, and chunks of ice had begun to form along the surface of the now freezing lake. He had always loved this spot, despite its central location, for one reason or another, it had always seemed isolated, and learning it was his mother's favorite spot on the Hogwarts Grounds from Remus had brought him a certain level of comfort.

"I wish you were here mom," Harry spoke in a hushed whisper as he spoke into the air, his breath turning to mist, "Dad too, I could really use some advice from both of you." Harry sighed once more, "Sirius, he told me that Dad was a natural-born leader, that he could make decisions in an instant without even a shred of doubt, and everyone always tells me how bright you were mom, I wish I'd inherited more of that from you."

A sad smile filled his face as he looked onward into the distance, "I'm talking to trees," He said in a low voice as he shook his head, "Maybe I am going crazy, although I've seen Neville talking to plants before so at least I'm not alone in that." Harry pushed himself further back into the tree, allowing his head to rest against the softened bark as he continued, "I wonder what you would do mom? If you were in my shoes that is. Sirius, he told me not to lose sight of who I am, he says that he's worried about me becoming too serious and rigid and losing my spark, but it's hard to stay a fun-loving prankster when the fate of the wizarding world is on your shoulders."

"The prophecy said that you and dad defied _him_ three times," Harry said as he looked up at the sky, the snow falling gently on his face, "During the first task, I felt his power, and that wasn't even his true form," His hand slowly clenched into a fist, "It was astronomical, outside of Dumbledore I'd never felt a magic so powerful. I wish I knew how you two had the courage to stand against such an ominous force for so long, I wish I understood what gave you the strength to keep moving forward, even when everything seemed lost."

"Dumbledore," Harry whispered, "He said it was the power of your love that saved me that night, he talks about it like love has some kind of physical or at least magical power that could give me the strength I need to fight against _Him, _but it just seems so unrealistic." He grit his teeth, "I mean, I'm fourteen, what the hell would I know about love. I know I love Sirius and Remus and the Tonks', there's even this girl that I'm dating, her name is Daphne, and I heard her almost tell me she loved me, and I think I might feel the same way, but like I said, what the hell would I know about feelings that intense."

"She's great though, I know that nobody is perfect, but to me, she's pretty close," Harry said with a smile as he thought about Daphne's honey blonde-hair and icy-blue eyes, "She's always covering for me whenever I get too impatient and do something stupid and she wants to stay with me even after all this shit that's been happening. I think you'd like her a lot if you ever met her." Harry wiped the snow from his face before dropping his hand back to the floor, his finger digging softly into the coated ground, "I don't know, I guess I'm just sort of rambling here, maybe Sirius is right, maybe I should try to loosen up again. And as for all this love stuff that Dumbledore's always going on about, maybe there's more to it than just some physical strength, maybe it's something even more powerful than something tangible."

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to shake out the snow as he rose from the icy ground and turned once more to face the tree his mother had rested against so many years ago as he forced the widest smile he could to his face, "I wish you and dad were here, but don't worry, I promise I'm going to figure this all out, and no matter what, I'm going to find a way to stop _him_," He wiped the single tear that had leaked from his eye as briskly as he could, "I am the son of Lily and James Potter after all."

The sound of footsteps shuffling through the snow had caught his attention and while it wasn't surprising to hear people out and enjoying the fresh snow, it was odd that the footsteps were approaching his exact position. Harry tilted to the side expanding his vision past the tree trunk, his brow furrowed, but as if a ray of warmth had overtaken him, he saw a dance of honey-blonde hair through the shimmering snow and smiled.

His grin had only grown brighter as his eyes locked with Daphne's Icy-Blue orbs, a firm look on her face as it ballooned in the same fashion as her younger sister, "I knew I'd find you here," She said snappily, "I get that you don't want to be in the castle, but would it kill you to wear a thicker jacket, it's freezing out here."

"Sorry to worry you," He said with a smile, "Thanks for treading through the 'blizzard' to find me, it must have been a dreadful journey."

"You're impossible," Daphne said with a gentle smile, but Harry noticed the slight quivering in her arms and legs. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arm around his girl, tightening his grip as he pulled Daphne closer to his chest. A slight stutter of confusion infiltrated her voice, "What brought this on, huh?"

"Thank you," He whispered into her hair.

"For what?" Daphne queried, "I just came outside to get you for training."

"For everything," He whispered back, "I just don't feel like I thank you as much as I should."

"You'll never have to," She whispered back burrowing her head into the crook of his neck, "We're a team Flyboy, watching out for you is my job." Harry grinned as he gently nipped at her neck with brief kisses causing her to giggle before she spoke once more, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I have some news for you."

Before Harry could even ask what she had meant, he felt her dainty hands crawl up from around his neck towards the back of his head where his bandages had been tied. Genty, he felt himself being pushed further into Daphne's lemony-scent as the tightness around his head loosened falling gently into Daphne's grasp. "Ta-Da," She said with a grin, breaking from Harry as he eyed her with amusement, "Now you look like a normal person and not like a poorly wrapped mummy." He felt a spark of electricity course through his as Daphne brushed away his hair from his scar.

"You never told me why, but I know that this scar means a lot to you," Daphne said softly, "I talked to Madam Pomfrey about if you could take it off, the bandages that is, I figured you could use something to make you feel more upbeat, and when she said yes I came looking. Plus," She said with a smirk, "I think I've grown used to seeing that lightning bolt, you're just not the same Flyboy without it."

A simper grew across his lips as he leaned down pressing them against his girlfriend's forehead, "Thanks Princess," He said pulling her closer and carefully descending towards the dry spot he'd cleared at the base of the tree. Daphne had put up little resistance before she had succumbed to the new position, leaning further into his chest as Harry smiled down at her before looking forward at the bobbing boat that lay anchored in the center of the lake. "It's because of my mom."

"Sorry?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"The reason my scar's important to me is because of my mom," Harry repeated his focus resting solely on Daphne's Icy Blue orbs. "It's just a theory, but Dumbledore, he believes that the reason I survived the attack is because of my mother sacrificed herself for me. It's not just him, Sirius told me the same thing when I learned about everything. It's confusing, but I think it's true. When I think hard, I can still hear her voice calling out to me before everything flashes green. My scar, it reminds me that even though they aren't around, my parents, they loved me, they loved me more than they loved their lives."

"They were heroes," Daphne said warmly as he met her eyes, "And I'm sure they'd have been so proud of the person you've become."

"I wish you could have met them," Harry said with a grin, "I'm sure they would have loved you."

"Of course they would," Daphne said with playful confidence, "Have you met me? I'm very loveable."

"I can't argue with that," Harry said leaning down to catch her lips, a warm moan leaving her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her before he saw her eyes widen in realization.

"Shoot," She said playfully, "I came here to tell you it was time for training and look at what happened. Maybe Tracey was right, I'm far too soft on you."

"We'll go," Harry said tightening his grip around Daphne's narrow waist, "But let's just stay here, just the two of us, just a little longer."

Harry looked down at her, his eyes resting lovingly upon her gentle pale skin as she rolled her eyes comically, "You're lucky you're cute," She said with a chuckle, "Alright Flyboy, just a little longer."

* * *

****(Michael P.O.V)****

Michael grumbled as he wrapped his bronze and blue scarf tighter around his neck, the snow falling like raindrops upon his face in a pattern that had been driving him crazy. _He can't even show up to detention on time,_ Michael snarled as he adjusted his dark blue beanie his eyes set on the forest ahead. "But I'm sick," He heard a whiny voice call out, "You can't make me go out there, what if I get Hypothermia or something!"

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before fighting in the halls," A low grunt echoed through the castle walls. Yes, the last thing that Michael wanted to do was go out and run through the forbidden forest in the snow, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find any amusement in the way Terry was doing everything in his power to try and plant his feet against the elderly castle-caretaker who was currently dragging him by the wrist towards the entrance of the castle. "Come on boy! Move!"

Michael couldn't contain his smirk as he locked eyes with the petrified Terry who grimaced at him in return, "Please, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything! It was all Corner's fault, he started it!"

"Guess all this talk about you becoming a man this summer was a load of crap, huh Boot?" Michael said with a shrug, "Could you imagine if Susan saw you acting like this, she'd be so ashamed she stayed with you, she might actually believe me when I said you did cheat on her just to not have to be seen with you."

Boot attempted the best glare he could manage under the circumstances, but the way Michael's eyes flashed with pure hatred towards the fellow Ravenclaw had silenced even the slightest whisper of aggression in the boy's expression. Michael's eyes then shifted to the caretaker and the stern look on his face was all Michael needed to understand it was time to move. With irritation, he released a single sigh, his breath visible in the cold winter air and pushed forward into the soft and frigid snow.

Under Filch's firm gaze, both he and Boot marched, closer and closer towards the edge of the forest. Normally, being marched out in the cold would have been torturous enough, but due to Hagrid's Hut having such close proximity to the Beauxbaton Carriage, they were met with a chorus of giggles from the french students. Even worse than that, however, was the horrendous smell in the air that seemed to be leaking from their destination. As they approached even closer, Michael had seen the rather large man that was Hagrid standing there in the center of the field with a large belt strapped around him, each loop connected by some kind of clip to a bucket which seemed to be filled with the gifts of raw materials or food.

"Ah good!" Hagrid called out, 'You're here, just in time too, I was about to set off without you!"

"I wish you would've, you big oaf," Terry whispered beneath his breath. For some reason, that had irritated Michael. It could have been just because it came from Terry, someone he despised, but it felt like more than that. Sure, Michael had never taken a class with Hagrid, but the Care of Magical Creatures professor had always seemed kind and rather genuine, something he had heard was not common for those with giant-blood. Tough, part of it could probably have been explained by the fact that he theorized that Hagrid was a half-giant, much like he believed the Beauxbatons Headmistress to be.

"I leave 'em with you then, Hagrid," Filch growled out.

"Yes, no need to worry yourself any longer," Hagrid said with a smile, "Head on back to the Castle and get some hot tea, it's more than a bit nippy out here, me and these two will sort out the rest." With that Filch left and Michael had found his attention once more upon the large man, "Ah, I've heard of you, you're Michael Corner, Harry's friend, right?"

Michael nodded, and he watched as Hagrid's face lit up, "You seem like a good kid, I'm glad that Harry hasn't had much trouble making real friends, you still admitting to being his friend even with all this Dark Wizard nonsense going around is warming my heart."

"Of course," Michael nodded, "Harry's my best friend, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you care if Harry fits in or is treated well?"

"I knew his parents well, I actually came to collect him after the whole, you-know-what happened, but Sirius got there first." Hagrid sighed, "He was the boy's Godfather, it's only fair, but I wish I would've gotten to know the boy more, James and Lily were close friends of mine." Michael gave a kind smile to the half-giant as he noticed a single tear forming in his eye, "The fact that he's made good friends, it puts me at ease."

"I'll talk to Harry," Michael said gently, "I'll tell him about you, I'm sure if he knew that you had stories to tell him about his parents, he'd be glad to join you for some tea in your home, I'll come as well if you want."

Hagrid nodded with a smile wiping away his tears, "You're a kind boy," He said as Michael felt the pressure of Hagrid's large hand resting upon his head, "But look at me, getting all emotional over things in the past, we have a job to do, after all."

Michael had heard Boot mutter something beneath his breath but had chosen to ignore it as Hagrid began the explanation of the mission at hand, "Alright," Hagrid said clearing his throat, 'Our job is simple, the creatures of the Forest weren't too happy with the arena of the first task being built in their backyard, so to speak, and what our goal is, is that we are going to give them some treats in order to repay their kindness."

"I will, of course, handle the more dangerous beasts," Hagrid said with a tone filled with enthusiasm, "So what I want you two to do, is to follow Fang towards the centaur colony, and give them these." Michael watched as Hagrid handed him a bucket full of beautifully crafted bows and arrows shrunk down to fit in their compact container. "Dumbledore shrunk them down for me," Hagrid said, "These are the best bows crafted by human-kind, knowing the centaurs, they'll probably look down and attempt to make fun of our craftsmanship, but don't let it get under your skin. They don't have to use it, we just have to show them that we appreciate them letting us use their land. So show up, do as your told, give them our gift, and leave, nothing else. Understand?"

Michael nodded but one look at Boot had made him a bit uncomfortable as he leaned over towards his other detention-bound classmate, "If you so much as open your mouth, I'll make sure to help the centaurs in their punishment of you, so stay quiet." Boot gulped but nodded as I turned to face the beast known as Fang, a huge boarhound as black as midnight, "Alright Fang, lead the way." The dog barked loudly with pride, and with the bucket in hand, both he and Boot entered the looming, dark, and frozen forest.

Unlike the snow near the castle, the snow that covered the floor of the forest had become a slushy substance that despite the warming charms placed on his boots still managed to pierce through the fabric. _I know what I'm asking Harry for on Christmas, _he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the welching coming from his unwilling traveling partner. It was true they had been walking now for a while, it was cold and his muscles had begun to hurt, but knowing that finishing the task would mean a quicker return to the castle was all the motivation he needed.

Michael wasn't sure how long they'd been out, he had wished he bothered to pay attention in astronomy as he constantly glanced up at the sky, hoping to find something entertaining, but nothing really caught his eye, nothing that was until a plume of smoke that he'd seen growing in the distance. _Found 'em, _he thought happily as Fang entered a faster pace forcing them to keep up as they pushed through the thick trees and foliage into a clearing that glowed with orange light.

He had never seen anything quite like what sat before him. If he had to equate it to anything, it looked very similar to how Muggle Textbooks had depicted the Native American tribes, but on a scale far larger. The roaring fire rested in the center of what looked like a camp filled with tents larger than any he'd seen before. The sounds of trotting echoed through the trees as he watched young centaurs test their speed amongst each other, while he watched another two adult male centaurs engage in what looked similar to an arm-wrestling contest. Others laughed merrily around the fire, but for the most part, the centaurs had their head up facing the stars with looks of intrigue. Cautiously, Michael gestured to take a step forward before a centaur that stood beside the fire called out, not even bothering to face him, "Stay where you are human, we'll address you when we're ready?"

"Do you know how long we had to walk through the-" Boot had started in an outrage, earning the glare of the entire Centaur Colony but before he could finish his statement, Michael's elbow had collided with his stomach.

"I apologize for my friend, we will wait until you are ready to address us," Michael said with a low and polite bow.

As Michael rose, the sound of trotting hoofs approached ever closer and he couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard as, from the fire pit, a large and looming figure approached. He was a centaur, like the others, with a humanoid appearance mixed with the body of a horse, but this one eclipsed most of the others in size. The horseman was a huge black-haired and black-bodied creature with a wild-looking black beard. _Without a doubt, this is their leader,_ Michael thought to himself. He swallowed hard but before he could even speak, a chuckle erupted from the colony leader, "A human being with manners, who would have believed they still existed, you're companion needs some work though. You've interrupted a very important day for our tribe, I hope you have something of importance."

A low grumbling came once more from Boot, but Michael slammed his foot down on the other boy's toes making him squeal in pain before as politely as he could he spoke, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know your tribe's customs, but I don't want to be disrespectful. I bring with me gifts from Hogwarts as thanks for allowing the arena to be built within your land. It's in this bucket, but it will require me to enlarge the contents. How would you like me to present our gifts?"

If possible, Michael swore that for a brief moment a genuine grin appeared upon the Centaur's face as he nodded, "Commonly, we do not allow wands within our colony, but as you have been respectful and willing to learn our customs, I will choose not to take your actions as a slight. Now, gift-bearer, you may proceed towards the bonfire, your friend, however, will remain where he is, wizard-kind is normally not allowed within our land."

"So what, you're just going to leave me out in the-" However, with a snap of his fingers, Michael had muted the other Ravenclaw, a sharp glare aimed at his direction. Once more, he pleaded for forgiveness from the Centaur group as he approached the warm flame, the younger Centaurs now approaching him steadily, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Now, Gift-Bearer," The large centaur spoke, "You may remove your wand and present us our gifts." As carefully as he possibly could, Michael squatted down, dumping the contents of the bucket down on the ground beside the fire before flicking his wand out from his holster and enlarge the bows and arrows. For a moment, the heard had remained silent, but as the eyes of the tribe looked up from the ground once more laughter erupted among themselves, "Gifts of bows and arrows, truly the wizards have no end to their hubris."

"I know that we humans have issues with our egos, it's a problem I do my best to deal with every day," Michael began, trying desperately to choose his words correctly, "I also know that even our best bows and arrows will most-likely pale in comparison to your years of practiced craftsmanship. My father himself is a crafter of sorts with muggles and I have seen just how amazing a work can be when created by a master. Which is why I know that these bows are in no way meant to belittle you, but instead, it is to show that while we may not have your refined skills, we did wish to think of a way to thank you appropriately for generously allowing us wizards to use your land."

Once more, Michael was met with silence and a sickening feeling in his stomach had left him questioning whether he should speak more or not, but thankfully the leader of the colony broke the silence with a rather odd question, "Gift-Bearer, what is your name?"

"Michael, sir," He said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to address a centaur chief, "Michael Corner."

"Michael Corner, you certainly are a wizard that is full of surprises," The Chief spoke, "For as far back as our history goes, we centaurs have never been treated as equals among the human species, and yet, you have shown a level of politeness and respect to my people that I have not seen in years. I, Bane, Chief of this Colony, accept your gift, Hogwarts' debt to our Colony has been paid."

"Thank you, Chief Bane," Michael said, "It is an honor to have met you."

Bane nodded in return as he spoke, "Michael, you certainly have intrigued me, the stars foretold of a wizard who would come to right our wrongs, perhaps that wizard could be you."

"I don't know," Michael said nervously, "I'm not exactly the most ambitious person in the world, though hearing that you have been treated as subhuman is certainly something that is quite irritating. Everyone, no matter how poor or different they might be from what is considered the norm should be treated with respect."

Bane nodded, "You are certainly an interesting wizard, Michael. You will be welcome among our tribe should you wish to visit. However, I must mind you, trust can be easily shattered, we have been burned many times before by you wizards." Michael nodded in understanding as Bane continued, "For now though, I recommend you head back to the Castle Grounds and remain vigilant, the planets are showing a looming disaster."

With those ominous words, Michael had been politely escorted to the edge of the colony ground by the young centaurs where a rather miffed-looking Terry stood shivering in the cold. "Did you enjoy your chat with the half-breeds," Terry said seemingly having released the silencing charm

This had earned him a glare not only from the two young centaurs but Michael as well as in a dangerous tone he spoke loudly enough for the distant centaurs to hear, "They are living beings, just because they don't look exactly like us doesn't make them less worthy of respect. Don't insult them again if you know what's good for you."

Boot swallowed hard but the Centaurs nodded with approval at his statement and that was all that mattered at the moment. Tiredly, Michael turned to face Hagrid's hound before nodding, giving him the signal that they were good to return to Hagrid, a command that the dog was all too happy to follow. With one last polite bow to the Centaur Colony, Michael turned his back towards the little tribe and began chasing after Fang, _This certainly was a lot more interesting than I thought it was going to be, that's for sure. _

Michael wasn't sure if Fang was currently tracking Hagrid's scent, or if he'd just become so familiar with walks through the forest that he was leading them by ear, but Michael was quite certain that they weren't leaving in the same direction they had come. _The planets are showing a looming disaster, _he thought to himself, _I know that divination is spotty, but that, that's just too ominous to ignore. _

He wasn't sure how long they'd walked, the snow was rising quicker and quicker as the snow shower had yet to stop since morning, and the crowded forest had certainly done very little to help increase their speed. He had called out for Fang asking him to heel, and as the dog sat upon the snow-clad ground wagging his tail happily, Michael had taken the opportunity, alongside Boot to do what they could to catch their breath, even though the air was cold to the point it burned in their lungs. Numbly, Michael gazed off in the distance, darkness filled every tree corridor, at least it had, until to his great surprise, an eruption of blue fire blinded him temporarily before it simmered down to a rather obnoxious glow. _Just what the hell was that? _Part of him knew that he shouldn't have approached, he knew he needed to leave well enough alone, and yet, he couldn't stop himself. If curiosity killed the cat, the best he could hope for at that moment was hopefully whatever the source of the fire was, it wasn't in a cat-killing mood.

His legs pushed forward, ignoring the calls of the other Ravenclaw and the howling of Fang as he unwillingly raced towards the source of the blue flame. Not wanting to be left alone, the sound of rapidly moving footsteps of Boot and Fang followed him from behind as he weaved in between the trees, another flash of blue flames becoming clearer in the distance. A well-lit forest clearing lied up ahead, and cautiously, he approached, hiding behind a tree just shy of the clearing, Boot, and Fang not far behind him.

He felt a tremor fill his hand as he tilted his head slowly into view of the empty space, and whatever he'd been expecting, it certainly hadn't been the sight he saw. In the center of the forest, he saw a familiar silhouette with vibrant-pink hair shivering in the distance. The girl's knees were curled up towards her chest and the sounds of sobbing cut through the cool air like a knife. _Claire? _He thought to himself a sense of urgency filling his heart as his legs sprang into action without a thought, "Claire," He whispered once more approaching the girl as quickly yet as cautiously as he could. His hand tapped her shoulder but a searing heat filled his palm forcing it off the french model, "What the hell?" His eyes fell to her once more, "Claire, are you okay?"

"Go away," She started in a low voice, "Go away! Go away! Go away!" She shouted a panic rising in her voice, "Get the hell away from me!" A gust of pure heat like a preheated oven being opened in his face pushed him back, but he fought hard against the pressure as Boot and Fang filled the area.

"Claire, it's not safe to be out here all alone, you need to-,"

"Go Away!" She shrieked, "Don't look at me! Go away!" Michael swallowed hard but refused to budge.

"I'm not going to leave you out here," Michael called, "It's not safe, you should come back with-"

Michael felt his heart stop in his chest as what he could only distantly recognize as Claire through her grey eyes stared back at him with anger. However, she looked nothing like the beautiful model that had entered the school on their first day back. In place of her perfect button nose, a sharp-looking beak rested. Instead of the girl's perfectly manicured nails, her hands had seemed to have mutated into claw-like hooks. And around her neck and arms, a few feathers looked as if they'd been glued to her skin. "Wh-what the hell are you?" Boot called out in fear.

"I told you to go away!" Claire yelled, tears streaming down her face, blue fire appearing in her sharpened hands, "Leave now!"

"You're a monster, a beast," Boot said, but as the Ravenclaw beside him shivered, Michael remained as unmoved as he possibly could, his eyes locked with the tormented girl.

"So this is the drawback of being a Veela, huh?" Michael said as warmly as he could, "I've got to say, beauty queen, this certainly isn't what I expected your animal side to look like. Nice feathers, by the way, they look very soft."

"Don't talk to me like that!" She cried out, the tears streaming even heavier than before, "I'm a monster, a freak, there's not a single thing about myself that I don't hate with all my heart!"

"You're not a monster," Michael said calmly, "You're different, but that doesn't make you a freak. And even if it did, what's wrong with that, do you know how lame the world would be if everyone was normal and boring like me. Hell, you can shoot blue fireballs out of your hands, that's awesome."

For a quick second, a stunned look seemed to have appeared across her face before gently, Michael called out, "I'm going to get a bit closer okay, I know I irritate you like crazy, but try not to burn me to a crisp, and if you do, please don't aim for the hair, it's pretty much all I have going for me." One step, and then another, and then another, and soon, Michael had found himself face to face with the french fourth year, his eyes locked with her, "Alright Claire, is there anything I can do to help you out of this form?"

Slowly she nodded, gesturing towards a small drawstring sack that lay discarded on the icy ground. With a wave of his hand, Michael summoned the sack to him, untying the string and releasing a small corked vial from the bag. "You need to drink this?" He asked calmly earning him a shaky nod from Claire, before uncorking the vial and handing it to her. She gripped the vial tightly, but her trembling hand had made her grip weak. Not sure what else to do, Michael placed his hands atop Claire's pressing firmly against them to stop the tremors as he began moving the vial to her lips.

Whatever the potion had tasted like, Michael imagined that it could not have been good as a gagging sound erupted from Claire's throat before to his horror, the girl bent over grabbing her stomach tightly as she collapsed to the floor and began rolling in pain. Michael watched in fright as it looked like the girl was being asphyxiated, her hands gripping firmly around the feathers that coated her neck. However, much to his surprise, he watched as the beak that had once been so prominently displayed on her face had returned to her normal buttoned nose and the feathers that had coated her skin had completely disappeared.

A ragged breath filled the air and rapidly, Michael dropped to his knees beside the girl clasping her hand as her weak grey eyes stared into his, "Thank you, for helping me."

"I didn't feel like I helped much if I'm being honest," Michael said with a weak grin, "Almost thought I lost you there."

"You didn't run, you didn't even freak out when you saw me." Michael watched as Claire eyed him in confusion, "Why didn't you leave, it's not like we're friends or anything, in fact, I've been nothing but cold to you this whole time."

"I don't know, guess I've been spending too much time around Harry maybe," Michael said with a sigh, "It's honestly such a pain, but I couldn't just leave you there, especially when it looked like you were in so much pain."

"Michael, what the hell are you doing talking to that thing?" Boot called out, "You saw her, she almost killed us." Then a sinister look crossed his face and Michael felt queasy just looking at the toxic grin that had found its way on the Ravenclaw's face, "Actually, better idea. You're some big shot model right, how much would you be willing to pay to keep your animal side secret, I'd imagine quite a bit, am I right?"

A look of fear that Michael had never seen before in anyone fell across Claire's face as desperately she pleaded, "Please, don't, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Michael said as he turned to face Boot, "He's not going to say a word about your transformation."

"Oh yeah," Boot taunted, "And why's that?"

"Simple," Michael said drawing his wand from his pocket, "You're not going to remember seeing it… _Stupefy!" _

With a thud, Boot's body had found itself stunned and slumped back against a tree, "Michael!" Claire shouted in shock, "What are you doing! You could get in so much trouble if you-"

"Relax," Michael said, "I can handle this." Slowly he trudged through the snow, his mind focused on everything he'd read that summer on the basics of obliviating and carefully he lifted his wand at the boy. Slowly, he began to rotate his wand, and with a whisper, he spoke, "_Obliviate."_ _Magic is all about intent, _he recalled eliminating everything he could from the moment they left the Centaur Colony to now, and when he had felt his objective completed, he released his held breath with a heavy sigh, "Alright, It's done."

"Why did you do it?" Claire asked, "Why did you go so far out of your way to help me?"

"It's not very much like me is it?" Michael said, "I don't know, but the idea of seeing you weeping on the floor, begging for someone to help you, it just didn't sit well with me. I guess I just don't want you to stop being the major pain in my side I've gotten so used to over these past few months." An intrigued look seemed to glaze across Claire's eyes as Michael smiled levitating Boot's stunned body into the air behind him, "Come on," He called out offering the girl his hand, "Lean on me, we've got a bit of walking to do before we're out of this forest, and it's getting way too cold to hang around here any longer. Let's head back, Pretty Bird."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

"No, no, no, Master Harry," Astoria overheard the elderly elf call out as she worked on her spells in the distance, "When you do wandless magic, you have to think of your whole hand as a wand, not each finger. Fingers are just something to make the spell work. You won't make your wandless magic stronger if you aren't focusing."

"I'm really trying here Kreacher," Harry said with a sigh, "But it's a lot harder than it looks."

"Master Harry just has to stop being lazy and really try," Kreacher snapped back and at that point, Astoria couldn't help but laugh at the sight she had been witnessing. Not only was the tiny and old elf standing up and looking down at Harry. Harry had taken a crisscrossed seating position on the ground like a child being disciplined by their parents.

Harry's eyes met hers and though she had tried to contain her chuckling, part of it still slipped out as Harry quipped back in a playful tone, "What's so funny Short Stack? Do you want to try your hand at wandless, wordless, magic?"

"Come on Harry," Astoria said a smile beaming across her face, "You have to admit it looks kinda funny to see you for once having orders barked at."

"Laugh it up Short Stack," Harry said rising from the ground as he glanced over at Kreacher, "Let me take a quick five-minute break and I'll get back to work on developing a stronger shielding charm, okay?" Kreacher nodded, once more taking his role as Harry's servant before she watched the raven-haired boy walk ever closer, "Alright Short Stack," Harry started, "If you have time to be laughing at me, that must mean you have your charm down perfectly, right?"

"My training can't be going any worse than yours," Astoria replied through a snicker, "But if you want to see what I got, I think that you better be prepared to be blown away because this time you're going to see a full-scale corporeal Patronus. Just watch." Slowly Astoria closed her eyes as she focused on her memory of choice, it was last year, when she, Harry, and Daphne had all finally gone flying together. It was the first time in a long time that she'd really felt alive, and if that memory wasn't going to work, nothing would.

Her teeth grit with determination as she planted her feet and lifted her wand before with a voice brimming with passion, Astoria shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _Instantly a white mist formed at the tip of her wand but she'd learned from her past mistakes, simply shoveling more magic into her wand wouldn't work, she needed to focus on the feeling of happiness her memory had given her, she needed to focus on how truly alive she felt. Even through her closed eyelids, she could see the light of the Patronus getting brighter and brighter.

All sounds of movement within the training room had come to a close before she heard Harry begin clapping slowly from behind, "Amazing Astoria, absolutely amazing, keep this up and you might just outshine me." With pride, Astoria opened her eyes and if possible, the smile on her face grew even larger than before as a full-fledged Falcon soared throughout the room coated in a white mist. "_Expecto Patronum!" _She heard Harry whisper from behind her and soon, his familiar crow had caught up beside her falcon the two Patronuses engaged in what almost looked like a race.

Laughter filled Astoria's lungs as she followed her conjured bird around the training room while Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise, Fourth Years who had still not been able to develop their own corporeal forms watched on in sheer amazement, "You really are something else Short-Stack," Harry said warmly, "Mind you, in the presence of a dementor, conjuring your Patronus wouldn't be as easy, but knowing how you are, and with enough practice, I'd say you'll have this spell truly mastered in no time."

Astoria had wanted to smile at her big brother's praise, but suddenly, it felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into her chest, and instantly, the warm glow of her falcon vanished without a trace. It had only been for a split second, but the pain was undeniably intense, and a feeling of lightheadedness overwhelmed her as she dropped to her knees. "Astoria!" She heard Harry call out in concern rushing to her side, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

_It can't be the curse,_ Astoria thought to herself, her pupils trembling at the thought, _I'm still supposed to have time, another decade at least. _She bit down hard on her lip trying to calm her thoughts, _No, maybe it was just exhaustion, maybe I used up too much magic. Yes, that has to be it, of course it-, _"Astoria," She heard Harry repeat with an even shakier tone, "Your nose, it's bleeding."

With a wave of his wand, Harry quickly conjured a small towel to place at her nose as Daphne ran towards the two of them a clear panic in her eyes, "Astoria, are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing? I can go get-"

"I'm fine, sis," She said as firmly as she could, "I just got a little lightheaded from too much magic use is all, the Patronus Charm is a real killer in that regard."

"Then what about your nose, huh?" Daphne argued back from a place of pure concern, after all, she knew the truth of her condition probably even better than herself, and yet, she couldn't bear to tell her how scared she was feeling, especially not since her sister had been acting as a support beam for Harry who was definitely in more immediate danger than herself.

"I wasn't really paying attention where I was walking earlier and ran into a pillar," Astoria lied, "It was bleeding a bit then, but I thought it was done by the time I got here. Guess I was wrong," She finished playfully, "Really, I'm okay, it's just a bloody nose."

"I'm sure she's okay, Daphne," Harry said breaking the tension, "But I think all of us are a bit exhausted after today, and with Neville and Hermione working on this project and Michael being out in the forest tonight, there's no real point in setting up a sparing bracket. We'll just practice some more tomorrow, let's call it a night. Okay, Short Stack?"

"Yeah," Astoria said doing the best she could to keep the uncertainty out of her voice, "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter sure came out a lot sooner than the last one did, and what a chapter it was. I know some of you were missing Claire so I hope you enjoyed the little Michael x Claire moment, it's about time their relationship took another step, and not to mention Harry working hard to return to his roots and his little scene with Daphne. But now the question is what exactly is my plan on dealing with Astoria? I guess you'll all just have to wait and see! Hopefully, the pace is going to pick up again soon, but I do need to set some important ground-work up for the future so bear with the pacing a little longer, please. Apart from that, if you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and until next time, peace!**


	21. Chapter XXI: Accompaniment

**A/N: Sorry for the slower pace of chapters, I'm still trying to get back into the groove! I appreciate how much you guys all loved the last chapter, I think that as a writer, one of my strengths is character creation and the moments that come along with them so I'm glad you all seemed to agree! Now then, let's hop on into chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter XXI: Accompaniment

**(Claire P.O.V)**

_Let's head back, Pretty Bird, _Michael's words had bounced around in her head for hours as she had returned to the carriage by his side. Never before had she felt the way she had when Michael had looked at her in the forest, unperturbed by a from that even disturbed her. She'd grown used to boy's looking at her, modeling was her job after all, but when her grey eyes had locked with the Ravenclaw's, it felt like the first time in her life somebody was finally seeing her.

She sat nervously at the Ravenclaw table, the sounds of loud clanking plates and shuffling silverware filled the air. She had found herself glancing nervously at the other Ravenclaw boy that had been by Michael's side in the forest, unsure of if Michael's oblivation had worked, but it certainly seemed like it had as Claire didn't detect a single notion of fear in the boy's face. However, her nervous look must have sent a very different message to the boy as a smirk replaced his otherwise blank expression and Claire fought hard in her attempt not to vomit as the boy Michael had referred to as Boot winked at her.

Thankfully a palate cleanser had arrived just in time as out of the corner of her eye she watched as Harry Potter entered the Great Hall with Michael at his side. As had become the norm around the castle, a low whispering of preposterous rumors erupted throughout the hall with theories ranging in all sorts of ludicrous directions about Harry being a dark wizard.

When she was a young girl, she had this idea that perhaps Harry Potter would be the boy she would have fallen for. But despite the Boy-Who-Lived being right in her line of sight, her eyes continuously wandered to the Blue-Haired boy at his side, the boy who'd seen the part of herself that she hated the most and looked past it without even a sliver of disgust. "Claire," She heard the voice next to her whisper, and her focus shortly shifted towards the silver-haired Veela beside her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Claire asked, genuinely puzzled by the question.

"I don't know," Fleur said with a shrug, "You just look awfully red in the face, you didn't eat one of those Pepper Imps, did you?"

A new wave of embarrassment filled her face as her palm rested on her cheeks feeling their heat. _Am I blushing? _She thought to herself in confusion, _I never blush. _She squeezed down on her leg trying to distract herself as with her other hand she reached for a cup of water. Yet, she couldn't stop her eyes from returning to Michael who had taken a seat only a few spots away, his back turned to the table as he continued to talk with Harry. "So detention wasn't too bad I take it?" Claire heard Harry ask kindly.

"It beat the hell out of cleaning all the Castle's toilets last year I can tell you that much," Michael replied with a chuckle, "I got to meet the centaurs, they're actually pretty cool if you show them respect, although, it seems like their divination skills are a bit better than ours. They already seemed pretty in the know about everything that's been going on?"

_What's been going on? _Claire pondered to herself, _What the hell does that mean? _However, whatever it had meant, Harry had seemed to have got the message as the boy's normally lazy grin was replaced with a look of disturbed intrigue. "I'll tell you more about it later, a bit too public here," Michael said softly, though Claire had always been blessed with great hearing, "In other news, you know the Groundskeeper, Hagrid. He said he has some stories to tell you about your parents. Apparently, he knew them pretty well. He invited you to his hut for tea if ever you wanted to hear about them from anyone other than Remus and Sirius."

"I'll um, I'll think about it," Harry replied, "But Sirius, he tells me that Hagrid suffers a bit from being well, Dumbledore's lapdog, for lack of a better word. Sirius has always told me he was a great guy, but blind loyalty is a dangerous quality." Michael nodded his head in agreement, and while their conversation shifted to less cryptic things, it ended shortly after with a tapping of their fists as Harry walked back towards his table.

_The way they talk, it's almost as if they're planning for something, _Claire thought to herself, _But what exactly? _Claire pushed the thought out of her mind, perhaps she was overthinking it, perhaps she wasn't, but in the end, whatever it was that Michael and Harry were talking about, it had nothing to do with her, and with her attention now back on her plate of breakfast, she finished her meal before exiting the Great Hall, her mind now focused on the charms homework she'd been assigned. And with her struggles with magic, she knew completing the assignment would take its fair share of time.

The walk to the library was quiet, and it was obvious why. December was now just around the corner, and with it, the looming presence of the Yule Ball. While at one point, the library would have been considerably full, even on a weekend as many students used the time to catch up on late work. Now, the majority of the day was being spent with boys and on some occasions, girls building up the courage to ask that 'special someone' to attend the Yule Ball with them. When she had first heard of the Yule Ball, much like Fleur, she groaned at the thought. She had been offered a date by a multitude of fifth and sixth years, and while Fleur was bound to go due to the contract, Claire had been intending of avoiding the Ball all together.

At least she had been until yesterday. She would never admit it, she would sooner die than reveal the secret thought she had come to last night, but despite her insistence, she couldn't shake the way her heart would enter a rapid rate as she imagined the Blue-Haired boy asking her to the Ball. If he asked her, she'd go, but she knew that nobody else stood a chance at convincing her otherwise.

As she had predicted, the library had been uncommonly empty. Yes, there was a little bit of movement from certain first and second-year students who weren't exactly looking to get a date to the Yule Ball, but overall the space was clear. Wasting no time, knowing far too well that even the simplest of spells took her hours to understand, she had found a corner table and pulled her Charms Textbook from her book bag. _The Severing Charm? _She thought to herself in dismay, _Well, at least the theory on this one doesn't look too long._

She thankfully had been right in her assumption as the textbook merely went over the brief history, historical uses, and the developer of the charm. It had also gotten into the details of how this charm should be practiced with caution as a careless swipe of the wand could cause a fair share of injuries. Overall, she'd been relieved to have finished the required reading so quickly, but then came the part that daunted her, practical use. "Okay, so if I do this hand movement, with a focus on making the tip of my wand like a scalpel, in theory, I should be able to at least make some minor cuts on a target."

"Are you talking about the Severing Charm?" She heard a familiar voice call out from behind her and instantly, she jumped in her seat before turning around and spotting the Blue-Haired boy standing there with a gentle smile, "Sorry, didn't really mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Claire said looking away as she tried to regain her composure, "I was just a bit caught off guard is all." She saw the smirk that had risen to Michael's face had yet to fade and haughtily, she asked, "What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Pretty Bird," Michael said softly bringing a heated glow to her face at hearing his new nickname for her, "Honestly," He started as he too looked away bashfully, "I just came to see if you were doing alright after last night. I saw you rush out of the Great Hall and got a bit concerned something was wrong, but now I see you're just studying so I'll let you go now."

She watched as Michael began to turn her back, and never before had she fought so painfully against her pride as she stared at the extremely gifted wizard, particularly when it came to charms. It had felt as if her stomach was caught in a seastorm with how nauseous she felt at the thoughts that filled her brain, and as the words began to slowly crawl out of her mouth, it had felt as if she was suffering from severe acid reflux, but through it all, she spoke some of the most hated words she knew, "Can you help me?"

"What?" Michael said turning around his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What did you say?"

"Please don't make me say it again, it made me want to puke the first time," Claire spoke trying to regain her senses. "Look, you're the best when it comes to charms and I could really use a hand, okay?"

"You know, normally I don't tutor people, it's not really my thing," Michael said with a sigh as Claire watched him approach, "But given how incredibly troublesome you can be, I know I don't really have a choice," Despite the condescending words, his tone was light-hearted and cheery, in a way it almost sounded playful, "It'll be a pain, but I guess I have some time."

"Thanks for being so generous," Claire replied back sassily, something that had brought a grin to the boy's face, but all the cockiness she may have felt had quickly evaporated as she felt Michael stand over her chair, her head accidentally leaning back against his abs as she got a hint of his more tropical scented cologne.

"Alright, so the first step is to get rid of that textbook," Michael said in a laid back fashion that had shocked Claire back to reality as she looked up at the boy in confusion. "Trust me, reading from a textbook is fine I guess, I see it as mostly a waste of time though. Magic, it's not something that can really be confined to the pages of a textbook, it's alive in a way, and the only way to truly understand magic is by doing it."

Claire continued to listen in silence as Michael chuckled, "That's what my dad used to say, well kind of, he's a muggle mechanic, so it's not exactly the same. But he told me that I could read about the inner functionings of a car until I went blind, but I wouldn't really understand how a car worked until I took one apart myself. Now obviously a car and a spell are different, but the same theory still applies. So come on," Michael said with a snappy tone that was so forced it became slightly comical, "Pack up your things and follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside, you can't very well practice severing things in here," Michael said with a grin, "Madam Pince can get a bit touchy if someone disrespects her library. Trust me," He said with a shudder, "I would know." A spark of electricity flooded her body as she felt Michael take her hand, and before she could even realize it, the two had left the library, their fingers intertwined as they headed out onto the chilly Hogwarts Grounds.

**** One Hour Later ****

Sweat was beating down her face as the sting of the cold brushed against her skin. At first, she'd been worried about showing Michael the place where she and Fleur had come to practice her transformation within the forbidden forest, but seeing as he already knew her secret, she didn't see a reason to not use the land that had been pre-negotiated for her use.

Her breath was heavy, each ragged pant filled her lungs with chilled air that burned her to her core as she felt a shakiness in her legs. Never before had she tried to use so much of her own natural magic, not wanting to rely on her Veela powers, and the effects were really starting to take their toll. Fury was the one thing that kept her standing, as, despite all her efforts, she could hardly make a decent scrape against the trunk of the tree, whereas Michael had sliced through nearly a third of one in a single swipe.

Angrily, she whipped out her wand once more, pointing at the tree in front of her before forcing as much of her remaining magic as she could through her wand, "_Diffindo!" _A small horizontal beam of hot pink light sprang from her wand, but as it made contact with the tree, only another measly scratch was left behind, "Merde," Claire swore as she felt herself falling back, her energy at an all-time low.

But rather than feeling the cold snow surround her head, she was met with the warm and firm presence of Michael's chest, his arm wrapped around her side supporting her exhausted frame. For a moment, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, as his light brown eyes had made contact with her tired grey orbs, but before she could say a word, he slowly began lowering himself to the ground, supporting her the whole way down until she was resting gently against the tree. _Idiot, _She thought to herself bashfully, _You didn't have to let go of me, you know? _

But her thoughts were shattered as Michael stared gently at her and smiled, "Good try, I'm sure you'll get it with a little more practice."

"You're a terrible liar," Claire said looking away from Michael as she stared up at the tree that she'd cut so poorly.

Michael chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I've been told that before. But I do mean it, I'm sure with some more practice you'll be able to perform the spell no problem."

"No, I wouldn't," Claire spoke solemnly, "We've been out here for a little more than an hour, and the best I could do was barely scratch the tree. Meanwhile, you-" She turned up to face the gigantic slash Michael had left in the tree trunk, "In terms of magic that doesn't come from my Veela side, I'm hardly any better than a squib. Even the most basic spells are damn near impossible for me to learn and master."

It was quiet for a moment as the cold gust of wind blew through the forest, and as she shivered. With intrigue, she watched as Michael rose, unzipping his coat and tossing it over to her softly without a word. He brushed the snow off his pants before casting another set of warming charms on both himself and her as he once again reentered a sitting position against a separate tree trunk glancing at her form, his eyes seemingly in a deep haze, "You know, for a model, you sure have a lot of self-loathing." Claire swallowed hard as Michael continued, "There isn't a single thing about myself that I don't hate," Michael said in a calming tone, "That's what you told me last night. I imagine most of that comes from being a Veela, right? But while I imagine that your bird transformation can be a bit taxing, to say the least, I still don't understand where all this hatred of yourself comes from."

"Why do you care if I like myself or not," Claire spat back, pain filling her chest.

"I guess I don't really," Michael said with a shrug, "If anything, I'm just curious. You can be a bit bossy and judgmental, but I don't think that makes you a bad person. I'm just wondering why you think you are?"

Once again, silence overtook the forest and Claire's mind began racing at a mile a minute. _Should I tell him? Why should you? It's not like we're friends. The only person I've ever told is Fleur, why would I open up to him? But he isn't afraid of you, he's trying to help. _However, long this back and forth in her mind had been going on, it clearly hadn't been for just a short while as she watched Michael once more rise to his feet and shrug, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I guess I'll just-"

"It's because of my Mom," Claire spat out desperately wanting Michael to stay with her. At her admission, Michael approached slowly once more leaning up against a tree as he prepared to listen to her story. "My father, before he was the Minister, he met my mom. They were young, attractive, and dumb. They had nothing in common, in fact, I'd argue that by any measure, they should have hated each other. But my mother was poor, and my father was rich, and using her Veela powers, she forced an attraction between herself and my dad."

Michael's eyes rested softly upon her as she continued, "My mom, she used my dad. Taking his wealth and using it to travel the world, buy herself lavish gifts, and in return, my mother offered herself to my dad. It hadn't taken long until my mom became pregnant with me." Claire could see a glimmer of sympathy appear across Michael's otherwise relaxed face. "When a Veela becomes pregnant, their allure stops working, and when this happened, my father had realized the trance he'd been in. He had wanted to leave my mother, but he stayed because of me. Still, with magical marriages being a bit more complicated to get out of then muggle ones and a lot more costly, he couldn't bring himself to tie himself down to a woman that had done nothing but deceive him, and while they co-existed within the same house, it was far from a loving home."

"During this time, my Grandfather on my Father's side passed away leaving his business to my dad. My dad's always been too kind for his own good and had begun garnering a reputation of using whatever funds that were leftover to assist the poor. This had led him into a push for a government office within the French Ministry, and he won with overwhelming support. It was also at this time that I was born, and despite hating my mother, he never took it out on me, he loved me so much he named me after my grandmother, Clairesse." She smiled slightly as she remembered back to her early childhood, "He was always so proud of me, he'd even bring me to his office somedays to keep him company. Yet he never told anyone about who my mother was, to him, my mother was dead."

"When I was three-years-old," Claire continued, "My father started seeing this other woman, the lady that is now my stepmother. I can't really remember much about what happened when they first met, but I do know that even all of these years later, they still love each other deeply." She grit her teeth angrily as she recalled what happened next, "But my mother couldn't simply leave them alone. My father had told my stepmother about everything that had happened to him, and my stepmother still wanted to be with him. And in order to do so, my father told my mother that she could keep the house, and all the gifts he bought her, he'd even send her a living stipend from the business, but in return, I was to come with him, and she was to renounce all parental rights over me."

"She refused," Claire said pain ringing in her voice. "My mother, she hated feeling replaced and seeing my father leave her control, and while my father was at work, my mother had broken into the new house where my stepmother had been caring for me, and a duel broke out. I can't really remember any of it, but supposedly, my stepmother was capable of holding her own, that was until my mother transformed." She heard Michael swallow hard, trying to digest the information, "My mother went on a rampage, and to this day my stepmom has a terrible scar on her back from my mother's claws as my stepmom tried to shelter me with her body. Thankfully, because it was the house of a government official, Auror's arrived quickly on the scene and subdued my mom. But still, ever since then, the fact that I carry this monster inside me, the fact that I carry her blood in my veins, It makes me so angry." Tears started leaking down her cheeks as she shouted, her emotions coming to a boiling point, "I hate her! I hate her so much! I can't stand that I'm half-"

Suddenly, she had found herself wrapped in the comfort of a tight embrace, her chin resting on Michael's shoulder as she gripped desperately at his back, "You're not your mother. Just because you share her blood doesn't mean you're anything like her. Attributing who you are to the idea that because your parents acted one way you'll do the same isn't true in the slightest." She tightened her grip against the boy deeper than before as she heard him whisper, "So you're wrong, you're not a monster. You're Claire Belmont, you're the most troublesome woman I have ever met, and more than that, you're my friend."

"Why would you want to be friends with me," She said in a sunken tone, "Didn't you hear what I said, what if you're wrong about me and I'm using all of this to manipulate you. Why do you believe my story anyway? Why-"

"You're not a good enough liar to have made that whole story up," Michael said gently, "And I don't have the slightest fear that you have any intention to manipulate me. Plus, we both know that your allure doesn't work on me anyway." There was only a slight pause before a sentence that she could never imagine the boy saying in real life emerged from his lips, "And I'll go one step further to prove to you that I'm serious. But in order to do that, I've got a question I need to ask you. Will you come to the Yule Ball with me, as my date?"

"This isn't funny, Michael," She replied sternly, not wanting to believe something so genuinely good was happening to her.

"I'm not laughing," Michael said, "But I really hope your dress isn't pink because while that color might look good on you, I don't think I can rock it as well."

"It's grey," She said gently, looking up at him with a teary smile, "Do you think you can work with that, Slacker-Clown."

"I think that's manageable," He said with a smirk, "Pretty Bird." He smiled as he broke the hug and Claire rapidly attempted to dry her tears as she looked up at him smiling down at her, "Come on, let's head back to the Castle, it's almost time for Lunch and I promised I'd help Harry with this over the top idea he had to ask Daphne to the Yule Ball tonight."

"Okay," Claire said with a smile as she felt Michael take her hand once more. She wasn't exactly sure what she and Michael were at the moment, but it didn't really matter to her, somehow, he'd managed to pull her out of one of her darker strings of thoughts, and she couldn't have felt more grateful.

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

The image of the blood leaking from Astoria's nose had made falling asleep last night more than a bit difficult. Tracey had done what she could to calm her down, reminding her that even at its worst, Astoria still had until her twenties before there should have been any visible effects. But Daphne knew better, she knew when Astoria was lying, and despite how badly she wanted to believe the story about her little sister walking into a pillar, she knew better than that.

Which is why she had found herself sitting alone in the library, the glow of the crescent moon illuminating her view as she began opening another medical magic book she'd previously read cover to cover, _Come on, _She thought to herself desperately, _There must be something I missed. Please for the love of Merlin, give me something, anything that can help her._

However, as footsteps began creeping up on her from behind, she knew that any peace she had been hoping for was shattered. Thankfully, the voice that called out to her was friendly, "I thought you'd be here."

"Tracey," Daphne called out tiredly, "It's not a good time right now. Is there any way you could go talk to Blaise about whatever it is that's-"

"I'm not really here to talk to you about anything," Tracey said and Daphne could hear the smirk rising onto her best friend's face, "I came here to collect you for a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Daphne grumbled lowly, "Plus, right now I'm in the middle of researching-"

"I know," Tracey said, "And I understand what you're trying to do, but we've already been through every healing magic book in this library, you know you're just wasting time here. Plus, Astoria said if you don't come with me, then she'd come down here and drag you out of the library, so I suggest you just make it easier on yourself and come with me."

"You're all so annoying," Daphne said with a defeated sigh, though she and Tracey both knew she didn't mean a word of it, "Fine, where are we going?"

"Follow me," Was all that Tracey said before together, the two of them left the library. Despite the heavy weight Daphne felt resting on her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel curious as to what the surprise Tracey had been hinting at was. She wasn't sure about the content, but she'd bet her life that Harry was involved in one way or another. Anxiously, she followed her best friend through the castle corridors, continuously moving upward until she had found herself at the astronomy tower, her favorite place in the entire castle, the stars shimmering in the dark sky above. Tracey wrapped her hand around her wrist as she continued to drag Daphne closer and closer towards the edge of the tower's balcony before she whipped out her wand and fired red sparks off into the air.

Before she could even adjust her eyes to the darkness, two figures zipped through the black sky at incredible speeds, their wands in hand as they tossed what looked to be compressed red packages being kept levitated through the magic into the air. She couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as she watched the two fliers zip around the moonlit backdrop at a breakneck pace until finally, the movement stopped. She tilted her head curiously before she felt Tracey pull a pair of muggle sunglasses over her eyes and then, a sound-barrier breaking explosion erupted from the darkness.

At first, all she saw was smoke, but then, a smile grew to her face as what looked like a silhouette of her composed completely of fireworks began to take shape in the distance. Then, another figure appeared from the smoke, this one a boy, a boy with very messy hair that she knew could be none other than Harry appeared, taking her celestial doppelganger's hand before proceeding to do a short dance among the starlit background.

Daphne fought desperately in her attempt to keep her jaw from falling to the floor, before right at the edge of the balcony, smiling brightly from his broom was none other than Harry Potter. "Well Princess," He said gently, "I know you're not a big fan of surprises, but I hope you're enjoying the show."

"Harry, this is-," She started feeling completely lost for words, "How did you do this?"

"Don't worry about that," He said cheerfully, "Come on, let's get a closer look." He hadn't even given her a chance to reply before he took her hand in his and Tracey gave her a quick and firm shove off the balcony landing right in front of Harry on his broom. Her body started to shake, she'd never liked brooms, but as she felt Harry's arms come around her, acting as a seatbelt as he guided his broom further up towards the display, an overwhelming feeling of warmth filled her. "Hang on, okay?"

She nodded and gently, Harry moved the broom forward, the two of them gliding through the display until they hovered above the black lake, the two celestial dancers fading into the smoke once more, "Harry, that was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said warmly, "When I heard about the Yule Ball, I knew I wanted to do something special and thankfully, Fred and George had supplied me with materials over the summer that gave me just the right idea. I promised that this year would be easier than last year, and I've been feeling super guilty that it hasn't been."

"That's not your-,"

"I know," Harry said, "But you've been helping me out all year with things no normal girlfriend should ever have to do, so think of this as my way of saying thank you." Daphne smiled as she felt one of Harry's arms leave his broom and wrap around her waist firmly, "Oh yeah, there's one thing I wanted to ask you?" Fighting her fear, she pushed herself up, turning herself on the broom until she faced Harry, his green eyes bleeding into her soul, "Be my date at the Yule Ball, okay?"

As much as she wanted to, words simply weren't coming to her mind and doing the only thing she could, she leaned forward, catching Harry's lips as her arms tightened around his neck. She felt Harry grin against her lips before under the gaze of the crescent moon, hovering far above the Black Lake, Harry kissed her back, a soft moan leaving their lips.

As they broke apart, Harry had entered the widest smile she'd ever seen on the boy and with a teasing tone he asked, "So that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you over the top idiot," She called back unable to stop herself from releasing an extremely girly giggle, something that was so unlike her that it had caused Harry to chuckle as well. "You could have asked me on the back of a napkin and I would have said yes, but thank you for going so far above and beyond that."

"A napkin invitation would definitely not have been fitting for a princess," Harry said with a loving tone, "I actually had this idea planned when mapping out our first date, but there were way too many Muggles around. I'm glad I saved it though, this was a far more fitting time."

"Yeah," Daphne said in a whisper, as she looked up at Harry, her body being pressed closer to his, "I'm glad you did too," before with another kiss, Daphne finally felt an air of temporary relief from the chains of concern that bound her.

* * *

****(Sirius P.O.V)****

Sirius sat on the couch in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, Emmeline resting gently against his shoulder while Remus pushed closer to peek into the mirror's frame where the boy Sirius had come to love as his own son sat surrounded by his girlfriend, and his two best friends, a look of deep conflict in his eyes, "Padfoot," Harry whispered softly, "Are you sure you don't want us there to back you up. I mean, what if there's more of them coming than you think?"

"It'll be a sad day when I'm forced to admit I need you to bail me out of trouble pup," Sirius said in a light-hearted tone before growing serious, "Harry," he stated calmly, "We're going to be fine. I know you have your doubts about this plan, but we have no other choice if we want to continue receiving information from our mole."

"I'd feel better about this whole thing if I knew who the mole was," Harry said his confidence shaken.

"I promise I'll tell you pup," Sirius said softly, "But with Dumbledore's particular method of training, any information you have could become his, and we can't risk anything this sensitive, at least, not yet." Sirius could see the disappointment on his godson's face but pressed through it, "Harry, I want you to keep your head on straight, you have your own set of challenges to deal with moving forward. We've practiced this ambush protocol ad nauseam, everything is going to be alright, okay pup?"

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh, "Just don't go dying on me, you mangy mutt."

"Never," Sirius said firmly as he smiled, "Harry, it's time for me to go, but I'll contact you soon, stay safe pup, I love you."

"Love you too Sirius, keep him alive, okay Moony?" Harry asked in a pleading tone.

"Roger that cub," Remus replied warmly, "Em and I will keep him from being too reckless." Harry nodded a look of forced confidence plastered upon his face before with a curt nod and smile, both he, Remus and Harry spoke at once, "Mischief Managed."

Sirius sighed as he put down the mirror turning to the grandfather clock that ticked ominously, counting down the seconds until he led his family into another wild situation. He felt Remus place his hand on his shoulder, while his eyes locked with Andromeda who looked as if she was going to be sick. "You don't have to come," Sirius said softly, "I know your relationship with her was never as strong as it was with Narcissa, but she's still your sister."

Andromeda sat there silently, her hand gripping her husband's who rested beside her providing as much comfort as he could. "I'll kill her," Sirius said in a firm tone, "If I have to. If she tries to block our escape, regardless of the fact that she's my cousin, I won't spare her life."

"Sirius," Emmeline hissed, but the look he had received from Remus had shown that his best friend was on the same page as him.

"I know," Andromeda said with a deadpan expression.

"Are you prepared to do the same if it comes to that?" Sirius asked, unable to allow any weakness into his voice.

"Don't make me say it out loud," Andromeda said her eyes cold and filled with pain. "Harry, I raised him, I've watched him grow from a helpless baby to a strong and capable boy who unfortunately has to deal with more than any boy his age ever should. For all practical purposes, that boy is my son, and my sister has joined the ranks of an organization seeking to kill him. Just as I would do anything to protect Nym, I'd do the same for Harry. If it comes to it, I'll do what has to be done."

Her voice trembled at her admission, but Sirius could see the fire that glowed in his cousin's eyes. She may have been sorted into Slytherin, but when it came to protecting her children, she resembled a lioness far more than a snake. "Okay," Sirius said with a nod as the clock struck eleven, "According to the information that Narcissa gave us, the Deaters are planning their raid at midnight, no sense in giving them a greater advantage than necessary." He sighed as he rose from the couch, Emmeline's hand in his and Remus by his side, "Let's get ready for a family reunion."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that last section may have seemed a bit too abrupt, I was thinking about doing a full Sirius day, but it honestly felt like such a waste of page time so I decided to get right to the point. I have been receiving a view reviews regarding the pacing, and I do agree we've currently hit a slow pacing period, but I think that it's going to start speeding up soon. Apart from the Sirius section, which was much more, serious, no pun intended. I hope you all enjoyed both the ClaireXMichael and HarryxDaphne moment, and have no fear, I have some other romance-related things coming soon as well. With all that said, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If you did please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	22. Chapter XXII: Welcome to Hell

**A/N: So super awesome news, your boy is a college graduate now! Which means hopefully more chapters coming out in the future! Also, I'm still looking for a Beta for my PJO story so if anyone is interested let me know. But with that all out of the way now, please enjoy chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter XXII: Welcome to Hell

**(Sirius P.O.V)**

Much like the Lake House that had served as the rendezvous spot when Sirius and Andromeda had decided on meeting up with Narcissa, the Black Manor in Cornwall had certainly seen some better days. Over the past couple of days, Sirius had sent Kreacher to the house to try and make it look like a safe house that was being practically used, but even with House Elf Magic, there was only so much that could be done to fix such an abandoned and broken home.

"I used to love it here," He heard Andromeda speak in a voice filled with painful nostalgia. Sirius watched as Andromeda's husband took her hand. His eyes followed his cousin towards the piano that had only been recently cleaned, "I learned how to play right over there, it's hard to believe this is going to be another lost home."

"We all have to do what we can," Ted whispered gently, "Even if that means sacrificing our past memories in order to protect our future." Sirius nodded in agreement with the large man's statement. He too had found no pleasure in destroying Black Property, yes, he never had the strongest connection to his family, but that didn't mean he couldn't respect the history, even if it was often filled with darkness.

He felt his own hand receive a gentle squeeze, this time being met with Emmeline's deep violet eyes. He saw the familiar involuntary tremble in his girlfriend's pupils, the same way it had always done when she was scared or excited about an assigned mission back during the first war. It was something that had always provided him with some certainty that he wasn't the only one constantly fighting against his fears. "Padfoot, it's almost time," Remus called out breaking his stream of thought, "We should get in position."

Wordlessly, Sirius nodded and watched as the group scattered towards the various windows that rested alongside corners which could be used for spellfire cover. He turned back to Emmeline, a firm look of determination on her face as together they nodded moving towards their position along the top right section of the house. _She's most likely going to be in the lead, she always was His favorite, _Sirius thought to himself, reflecting on the unpleasant woman that was his cousin, _Cissy said to expect the LeStrange Brothers and Crouch Jr. as well as Malfoy. But with Bella at the helm, we can't afford to show mercy, it's kill or be killed. _Sirius growled lowly at the thought, _Andromeda, please don't hesitate._

"You're worried about Andy, aren't you?" Emmeline questioned softly.

"Yes," Sirius admitted, "On any other mission, I would trust her implicitly, but I'm asking her to possibly kill her sister." He grit his teeth in hesitation, "If it was Regulus out there leading them, I don't think I could-" But he stopped himself unable to finish the thought, "Damn it, if only she would've allowed Tonks to come, we need every fighter we can get."

"Padfoot," She whispered gently, "We're going to be fine, and I wouldn't doubt Andromeda's resolve. When it comes to protecting our children we mothers are very protective of our kids."

"We?" Sirius question, a genuine confusion filling his face. However, before Emmeline even had a chance to answer, the ringing of the grandfather clock was met with the sound of sirens erupting. Somebody had broken past the protective wards, and by the looks of it, they were just on time.

"We'll talk about it later," Emmeline said fiercely, "Right now, we have to focus."

If there was one thing that Sirius hated, it was being kept in the dark, but as he noticed a woman with thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes, and heavily hooded eyes enter the courtyard alongside a small army of four masked death eaters and a handful of initiates, he was forced to agree with his lover, "Alright," He sighed, "Now then, let's welcome my cousin home." Quickly, he stood pointing his wand at the window and with a roar, Sirius cast the opening spell, "_Reducto!" _

A jet of blue shattered the window as Sirius watched his demented cousin block it with a smile. "Such ferocity," She said in a sickeningly sultry voice, "Where are all the long-overdue pleasantries, Sirius?"

"I never considered us on pleasant terms my dear cousin," Sirius taunted back, "With Voldemort trying his best to kill me while you laughed by his side."

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix hissed, "A blood traitorous rat like you has no right to utter my master's name!" From the lower-left window, another bolt, this time blood-red raced towards her only to be intercepted by a death eater goon wanting to prove himself, falling to the ground stunned and silenced. "My, my," Bellatrix said her rage simmering down slightly, "It seems of information was right, it's not just you here is it, Sirius, we have the whole pack of rats cornered."

Slowly, he watched as Bellatrix turned to the group of initiates standing behind her, "Very well then, if you want to stay held up in that old building like the filthy rats you are, then that's how we'll treat you. Boys," She bellowed, "Exterminate them!"

From every angle, sparks flew through the house, some erupting into pools of ember blaze, others simply exploded, while yet another was flung at the manor in a slicing motion. Sirius wasn't exactly sure on just how much damage the house could take, but he had to admit, he was rather impressed with the protective wards that both Dobby and Kreacher had set up around the old building. _Now it's our turn, _Sirius thought as both he and Emmeline lifted their wands, "_Confringo!"_

"_Diffindo!" _Emmeline roared as his blast of fire meeting with her pink slashing spell, igniting her severing charm. Sirius cringed but forced himself to hold his focus as he watched one of the death eaters initiates burst into flames while two fell to the ground, their torso separated from their bodies.

From the corner that Sirius knew Remus resided, an orange haze-like spell made contact with another Deater Wannabe, dropping him to his knees as the man was forced into terrifying convulsions which ceased only when the man had begun to vomit up his entrails. However, while many of the initiates looked disturbed a bone-chilling cackle erupted from Bellatrix's mouth, "This is new! This is certainly new! I don't remember Dumbledore's Order being one to go for the kill!"

"This isn't Dumbledore's Order anymore!" Sirius called back as once more he raised his wand casting a spell that even slightly frightened him, but knowing that wasting time wasn't an option. Instantly, Sirius released a stream of fire that instantly brought beads of sweat to his face as he aimed it out into the Manor's courtyard. _Come on, please let this work, _He growled in his mind as he forced more of his magic into the newly formed Fiendfyre, _Now! _He thought, whipping his wand fiercely commanding the flames to stop as the demonic fire took the shape of an enormous lion. The lion roared a stream of fire and in anger, he hissed, "Burn away!"

It was one of the view times in Sirius' life he'd seen a look of genuine concern appear upon Bellatrix's face. Instantly, his cousin along with the masked death eaters knew what to do rolling out of the way of the initial strike of the flaming lion's paw before apparating to a safer distance. The 'fresh meat' however, weren't as in the loop and Sirius watched as three of them lifted their wands, desperately casting a jet of water only to be met with an unbearably warm steam and then, an intense burning pain.

Sirius had felt sick to his stomach as the smell of burning flesh filled the smoke-clad air. Screams of agony filled the air and he grit his teeth, desperately trying to maintain his focus as he watched the four masked death eaters reappear on the scene with Bellatrix at the point. With surprising grace and agility, the five death eaters once more avoided another strike before lines of sand-colored ropes emerged from the tips of each of the deater's wands. In dismay, Sirius watched as what he believed to be an unstoppable curse became bound by his adversaries' spells, and slowly began turning to dust. He didn't have long to be surprised, however, as, without even a moment's hesitation, a jet of sickening green sprang towards him from Bellatrix's wand. Sirius quickly tilted out of the way but felt his heart momentarily stop in his chest as what could have been a life-ending spell had sailed right past the tip of his nose.

Enraged he watched as Emmeline lifted her wand, firing rapidly at Bellatrix creating explosion after explosion on the ground just beneath the insane black sister's feet. "Good, good!" Bellatrix shouted in euphoria, "I love it when they fight back, but next time, I won't miss!"

Two more death eaters stepped forward, by their height, Sirius was certain it could be none other than the LeStrange siblings. Quickly the two men shot their wands upwards, summoning a mud wall fortress to protect them from the onslaught of fire coming from all armed windows. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He heard his twisted cousin shout, and in horror, Sirius watched as the spell raced towards the window that was currently being watched over by Andromeda and Ted.

A flash of green filled the air before a cloud of dust rose from the window, a dirt wall summoned before them as, from the clouded area, a flash of pink was seen through the chaos. _Tonks? _Sirius thought to himself as a gust of wind blew away the remaining dust, revealing an absolutely livid Nymphadora Tonks at the top of the conjured wall. "Which one of you fired the killing curse at my parents?"

"Nym!" Sirius heard Andromeda shout at the top of her lungs, "What the hell are you doing here, I ordered you to-"

"I was waiting," Tonks said, "But you were all taking too long and I got the feeling you needed help, It looks like I was right."

"So," His cousin's cold voice spoke once more, "You're the half-blood disgrace of our family, my sister's blood-traitorous spawn." Sirius watched as Tonks glared down Bellatrix with anger. "I'm glad you're here as well, now I don't have to hunt you down to exterminate another failing line of the Black House."

"Come and try it, bitch."

_Damn! _Sirius cursed to himself, leaning out the window preparing to jump, _Guess we're doing this now! _Quickly, he sprung from cover, Emmeline right behind him as Ted, Remus, and Andromeda all prepared to fight in close-quarters combat. Tonks lifted her wand, and before another word could be said, both the now red-haired Auror and Bellatrix had been locked into a power struggle with a line of blue and green colliding from each witches' respected wand. _Got to help, _Sirius thought to himself, _Got to make it in time, _but before he could, he found himself having to roll out of the way of another green flash as a man with long flowing blonde hair stood before him. "You're going to pay for making a fool out of me at the World Cup, Black."

Angrily he hissed as he watched Andromeda and Ted engaged with the two LeStrange siblings while Remus had his hand full with another masked death eater he couldn't quite pin down, all while sparks continued to fly from Tonks' and Bellatrix's battle. "I really don't have the time for this Malfoy," Sirius called back in anger."

"Then I suggest you make some," Lucius hissed raising his wand once more, "_Avada_ _Kedavra!" _As quickly as he could, Sirius pulled back, watching as a bolt of deathly green light flashed dangerously close to his face once more. His heels hit the stone courtyard hard as he skidded back readjusting his balance, his wand raised before with a quick twirl, the tiles along the ground rose from the place creating a large shield.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sirius heard an enraged Emmeline call from the distance, "_Confringo!" _The sounds of a loud explosion rang through Sirius' ears as, through the smoke, Sirius saw the tip of Lucius' wand aimed at Emmeline. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't pull his eyes away as a bolt of white-hot fire sprang from the Death Eater's wand, breaking through the witches' last-minute shielding spell falling her to the ground with a scream of intense agony.

"Emmeline!" Sirius shouted, his voice full of panic as his mind raced back to the unconscious body of Emmeline after he had first failed to protect her. Throwing caution to the wind, Sirius ran from behind his conjured covered, as he raced towards his girlfriend's side, seeing her lying motionless in the center of a miniature crater, her forearms severely burned in a protective stance over her belly. For a moment, it had felt like everything in the world had come to a stop as a boiling rage flooded his veins, his vision beginning to turn red. In a haze of pure hatred, he met the eyes of the man that had harmed the woman he'd come to love, a shimmer of fear becoming ever more apparent in the blonde death eater before Sirius shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Wails of pure anguish erupted from Lucius, but Sirius didn't care. "_Crucio!" _Once more a jet of unforgivable red stemmed from his wand forcing Lucius to tear at his own throat, his vocal cords ripping from the pain. The sound of cracking filled the air as Sirius lifted his wand once more, his chest heavy and his cheeks clad with tears. "_Cruci-"_

"Padfoot! Stop!" He heard a voice call in the distance before he felt his wand fly out of his hand, "Get a hold of yourself." In the distance, he watched as the elder Malfoy crawled away desperately trying to get some distance from Sirius as he felt himself being held in a headlock by the last remaining marauder.

"I'm going to kill him Moony, I'm going to-," but before he could utter another word, a stunning blast of green light filled the courtyard forcing him to shield his eyes as the sound of his cackling cousin, the only other death eater beside Lucius remaining on the battlefield smiled sharply, her wand flung from her hand by the combined efforts of the reunited Tonks family.

"Looks like you and I aren't all that different after all, are we, cousin?" Bellatrix said in a taunting tone as Andromeda held her wand to her sister's neck, while Ted began performing immediate first aid on their daughter. "You can go ahead and kill him if you like, a pathetic man who couldn't stand against a single blood traitor is worth nothing to my lord."

"Do it, Sirius," Bellatrix said with a sinister smirk, "Embrace what you are, you're a Black just like me, we were born to reign over those beneath us. Kill him, Sirius, show me just how alike we are and perhaps I'll even beg my lord to spare y-"

"That's enough talking," Andromeda barked out digging her wand deeper into her sister's neck.

"Well, sissy," Bellatrix said a bright smile on your face, "Are you going to do it? Are you going to look your big sister right in the eyes and kill her? Are you going to torture me? Chain me up? Keep me as a prisoner in my own home? Do you really have that in you?"

Sirius watched, his momentary wave of anger subsiding as a tear streamed down Andromeda's face, "Please, please stop this." The heart-broken tone in Andromeda's voice sent chills down his spine as desperately the middle Black-Sister pleaded, "Come with us, fight with us. Let my husband heal your mind." Andromeda's voice had run ragged, "You weren't always like this. You were always proud, but you took care of us when we were young. When mom and dad weren't around you always protected us. Please, please stop."

For a moment, a solemn look overtook the face of the eldest Black sister, but only for a moment, as in fury, Bellatrix slammed her head into her younger sister, blood dripping from both their newly formed head abrasions as Bellatrix broke free of her bound position. In a blur of midnight black, Bellatrix quickly retrieved her wand, levitating Lucius to her as quickly and aggressively as possible before with another crack, they vanished.

With the enemy no longer in sight, Sirius felt the grip Remus held over him loosen, and slowly, he stumbled forward, feeling more dead than alive as he returned his focus once more to the craters falling to his knees as he cradled the woman he'd come to love in his arms, tears forming in his eyes, "I failed you. Just like last time I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sirius," He heard Remus call out as the man placed his fingers along Emmeline's neck, "I still feel her pulse, she's alive, but we've got to get her to St. Mungo's quick." For a moment, Sirius felt as if new life had been breathed into him, but it had only lasted for a fleeting second, as soon that joy was cast over by a cloud of shame and guilt. Numbly, Sirius nodded calling for his house-elf as Kreacher arrived popping Emmeline over to the Magical Hospital. _Where did everything go so wrong? _

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

It had been a few days since the scheduled raid, and Harry had begun feeling a bit nauseous as not even the slightest message had been received from any member of the order. He'd tried the Gryffindor Common Room Floo, the Magical Mirror, he waited every morning for some post, he had even called for Kreacher only to get no response. While Daphne had tried to remind him that the only reasons that a House-Elf wouldn't respond to their master's call were if they were dead or if someone higher up in the family command had given them an order that required their full attention, meaning that Sirius had to be alive, it didn't give him much peace of mind. Harry had learned his lesson from Blaise last year, there were most certainly fates worse than death.

"Hey, lighten up Rook," Harry heard Corner say from his left as he felt his best friend's hand rest atop his shoulder, "Sirius was with Remus and Emmeline, not to mention Andy and Ted, they're fine. We both know how strong they are." Numbly Harry nodded as he rose from his seat in the far left corner of the library. He knew that there was some truth to the statements of both Michael and Daphne, but he couldn't shake the sickening feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going to go fly around a little," Harry said as he pushed in his chair, "I need to clear my head."

"Want any company?" Michael asked kindly.

"No, I'm alright," Harry said as light-heartedly as he could, "Why don't you just go off to spend some time with your french model girlfriend, Chipper."

"She's not my-" Michael started in weak protest before he shrugged, "Whatever Potter," Harry smirked as the two shared a quick chuckle before parting ways. Harry felt as if he was lost in his own world as he wandered through the halls of the castle, his mind unable to get rid of the memory that haunted him since the first task. The overwhelming power he had felt from Voldemort had made him feel a level of fear he was unsure if he ever had felt before, and the fact that Sirius and the Order had engaged with many of Riddle's top lieutenants had made any hope of distraction futile.

As Harry walked through the halls, he had felt a level of exhaustion his body had been accustomed to since the training with Sirius and Remus had begun to intensify over the summer. His sleep patterns had been inconsistent, and it certainly hadn't been helped by the mystery of the Golden Egg and the radio silence from Sirius. Shakily, Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out the shrunken two-way mirror dipping into an empty corridor and enlarging the frame. He checked both ends of the corridor, ensuring nobody was peaking in and in a tired tone he whispered, "Sirius Black." Harry waited and waited, his chest becoming tight as once again he watched the mist in the mirror swirl around and around never revealing the face he wanted to see. "Damn it, come on Padfoot, answer me."

"Potter!" He heard a voice call out, it was gruff like a grizzly bear waking up from a long hibernation, and it had sent chills down his spine. Slowly, he turned, instantly recognizing the man before him, though it wasn't as if he was hard to distinguish, if the wooden foot didn't give it away, the electric-blue revolving eye certainly did. "Sneaking around corridors, are we? Not planning to get into any mischief I hope, detention is a far less productive use of your time, especially all that is going on."

The way the grizzled Auror spoke was unnerving, Harry knew that the man's magical eye could see through bodies, but he was beginning to wonder if it could see through his mind as well, for his sake, he hoped not. "Unless you know something more than me, Professor, I don't think I'm planning to get into anything mischievous. I was just heading up to the common room to grab my broom."

"'Fraid it'll have to wait, Potter," Moody said his eye zipping to the back of his head, "Dumbledore sent me to find you, he's keen on speaking with you." Harry gazed firmly at the man, wanting to know more, but he didn't dare use legilimency on a man so seasoned. He never liked going into Dumbledore's office without preparation, but something told him he had a good idea of what exactly to expect. Slowly, though with no joy, he nodded and Moody grinned, "Very well then, follow me, and stay on your guard, Constant Vigilance."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to be vigilant of at the moment, as far as he was concerned there were only two men in the castle that he felt threatened by, and one was currently leading him to the other. He followed the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor through the winding corridors, and down the spinning staircase. Harry was honestly impressed with how fast the crippled man could move, at some points, Harry had even needed to move into a brisk jog to keep up with the man, but their accelerated pace meant one thing was certain, they arrived at the Headmaster's Chamber, much quicker than he'd of liked to.

"Pepper Imps," Moody growled at the gargoyle statue, almost as if he was disappointed in the Headmaster's choice of passwords. Harry almost had to smile as he watched the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor shake his head in dismay watching as the statue shifted and allowed them passage. Without a moment to spare, Moody had begun his climb, keeping up his confusingly fast speed as Harry raced behind him, not wanting to be left behind.

It had been a while since Harry had been summoned to the Headmaster's office. Of course, he'd go for their scheduled lessons, but he hadn't been called up to see Dumbledore outside of them for quite some time. Aggressively, Moody pounded on the door barking aloud, "Albus, I've brought Potter, can I come in?"

Without a word the door opened and instantly, Harry knew something was as rather than sitting in his chair sucking on a lemon drop, he had found Dumbledore pacing, rather frantically at that with his long nimble finger rubbing furiously against his temples. Moody's eye had tilted into his head, and yet, Harry could still feel the electric-blue orb looking down at him as Moody nudged him forward. Every step he took towards the Headmaster had filled him with dread as at the sound of his first step, Harry had found the exhausted expression of the Headmaster piece through him like a spear. "Ah Harry," He said in a voice that seemed to be in direct conflict with his appearance, "I'm glad you're here, we have some very important information to discuss."

Dumbledore gestured to the seat that resided opposite his, and seeing no other option, Harry complied, falling into the cushioned seat. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here so urgently, the reason is because I heard a rather disturbing report from my contact at the Daily Prophet." Harry instantly felt sick in his stomach at the Headmaster's word. "Harry, somebody sent the Prophet an anonymous memory of the raid. While there are certainly some benefits of the memory, one of which being that it showed the return of some of Voldemort's most loyal, there are also some rather disturbing images as well. The most important of which involves Sirius."

"Sirius?" Harry spoke his voice trembling, "What do you know about Sirius?"

"According to my source," Dumbledore whispered, "The memory shows Sirius using the Cruciatus Curse." Harry flinched at the news, his mind racing with panic, "Of course, the memory has been altered in order to not show who the victim of the curse was, but according to my source, no matter how you look at it, the fact that Sirius used an unforgivable is undeniable."

Harry's eyes widened with dismay, "That can't be true," he whispered, "Sirius, he's not the type of person that would take joy from torturing someone. Whoever your source is, he's wrong, Sirius would never do that. Not when he just got free of an investigation only a few months ago."

"I'm afraid it is," Dumbledore said, "And once that memory is published in the paper, Sirius will once again have to return to the shadows to escape captivity, which means that he won't be as effective of a leader." Dumbledore's eyes had locked with his and Harry felt a migraine growing in his head while the elderly man looked upon him with pity, "You're bound to stay here due to the Triwizard Tournament which makes you incapable of taking command over the Order while Sirius is once again in hiding."

Harry had felt himself become cold, the idea of Sirius torturing somebody, the same way that Bellatrix had tortured the Longbottoms had made him feel ill. Killing them, that was one thing, it was war after all, but to torture someone, to truly enjoy causing pain, it didn't sound like Sirius at all. "Once word gets out of the brutal way Sirius has been leading the Order, our favor with the public will most certainly fall. Our only chance is if I, once again, take command of the Order. The people will flock to me as they have in the past, and we can continue moving forward. But, in order for me to lead us more effectively, I need to know everything that's been happening, I need to know who the mole Sirius claims to have is."

"I don't know," Harry growled as he gripped his forehead, "I'm sorry Professor, my head is really hurting. Can I be excused?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "But before I let you go, I must ask you again, and think carefully this time. Who is the mole that Sirius claims to have?"

"Honestly sir, I have no idea," A look of disappointment filled the Headmaster's face, but he nodded politely anyway as he gestured to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Alastor," Dumbledore spoke gently in his grandfatherly-tone, "Please escort young Harry here to the hospital wing. I doubt he'll be there long, but painful headaches can be quite problematic, I frequently have them myself and they are certainly unpleasant." Moody nodded and Harry felt the Auror's firm grip rest upon his shoulder.

Moody marched him out of the room, and while his head still pounded, the second the door had closed behind him, he'd felt a minor relief in the pain. Unable to truly focus, he allowed Moody to guide him through the halls, yet even in his groggy state, something was wrong, he'd been to the infirmary enough times to know for a fact that it was definitely not where Moody was leading him. He felt another tight grip squeeze his shoulder and instantly he came to a stop as he watched Moody's artificial eye swirl around, this time, seemingly on command as he sneered, "Good, looks like we're finally out of view."

"View of what?" Harry asked his head still feeling as if it was in the center of a deep fog.

"The paintings," Moody growled, "They all report to Dumbledore, I had to find a spot where we were truly out of sight so that we could continue in peace. I was hoping you'd have the cloak on you, but you don't seem to take your privacy very seriously, do you, Potter."

"How do you know about my-"

"No more questions," Moody barked, "Not here anyway." Before he could even open his mouth, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor slammed his staff on the ground and Harry felt a bubble of silence surround him as with another rock of the old Auror's wand, Harry watched as his skin seemingly became translucent. "Don't wet your knickers lad," Moody said, "It's a disillusionment charm, should keep us safe from peeping eyes as we get to our final destination."

"Which is where?" Harry asked.

"What did I say about the questions, boy?" Moody snarled before he once more began to march, "Come now," He hissed, "Follow me, and don't get careless. Remember, constant vigilance." _Something is definitely going on here, and I'm not sure I like it,_ he thought to himself, but uncertain of his ability to duel the Auror, especially when his head was pounding as if it was a bass drum, he didn't seem to have a choice as once again, he followed the grizzled Auror through the winding halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry was beginning to feel exhausted. All he'd wanted to do was go for a little flight and clear his mind. Instead, he'd been following around one of the scariest people he'd ever seen in his life under a blanket of silence and a guise of invisibility, which to say the least, was not how he'd been expecting the day to go. Every corner was met with an abrupt stop as Moody scanned the area as if he'd been preparing for an attack, and Harry had found himself constantly being shoved against the wall by the old Auror as if he'd been expecting spell fire down every corridor. "Don't get careless just because you think you're safe Potter," Moody growled his replacement eye looking back at him through his skull, "If there's one thing I want you to learn from me Potter, it's that safety is nothing but a lie we tell children to help them sleep at night. Around every corner could be a predator ready to take your life, especially when you're a well-known wizard like yourself."

Harry swallowed hard as he scanned every visible scar on the old man's body. _Just what did this guy live through to start having to act like this?_ He thought to himself as they approached ever closer to the Dark Arts Classroom, the place that Harry had been suspecting Moody had been leading him to all this time. His suspicion had been correct as, within the blink of an eye, Harry had felt the Auror grab his wrist and pull him inside the room, locking the door behind him and stacking the desks against the door as if he were planning a siege. "What's all this for?" Harry asked his fingertips still rubbing against his temples furiously.

"Shh," Moody hissed violently as he slammed his staff down once more clearing the previously applied charms from their bodies. Without a word, the old man tilted his head towards his office, and seeing no other option, Harry nodded. Doing whatever he could to maintain his balance, he grabbed the stair railing, pushing himself up every step as he got closer and closer to the office of the ex-Auror. He took one last look behind him, seeing a rather crazed look upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's face as the man delivered Harry an approving nod before, with a shaky hand, he pushed the Dark Arts office door open, a bone-chilling creak welcoming him as he entered the dark room.

The room was pitch black, and Harry had felt as if he'd just stepped into a void of darkness. _How can anyone work in a place like-,_ but before he could even finish his thought, he felt himself tackled to the ground. In a panic, Harry reached for his wand raising it to his attacker's face, but just as Harry prepared his spell, the loud clap of Moody's hands illuminated the room and Harry had found himself face to face with a figure that had brought a wave of relief through his disturbed mind. "Tonks?" Harry whispered, his sight fixated on the pink-haired Auror.

"Wotcher, kid," She whispered back, a bright smile on her face, "It's been a-," However, before she could even finish the thought, Harry dropped his wand wrapping his arms tightly around his older sister, tears of overwhelming joy streaming down his cheeks as he felt Tonks return the hug helping them both to their feet.

"You're alive," Harry whispered, "Thank Merlin you're alive." His head curled into the crook of his older sister's neck, feeling her hands rub his back as a tremendous weight finally felt lifted off his shoulder, "When I hadn't heard anything from you guys for days I started to get worried, I thought you'd been captured or killed," Yet, relief quickly changed to frustration as Harry hissed, "Why didn't you guys contact me, I was in hell these past few days."

"I wish we could've," Tonks whispered back, "It's been a bit hectic on our end too, especially with Sirius."

"So it's true then, about Sirius using the Cruciatus Curse?" Harry asked, watching as confusion rose to his sister's eyes. "Dumbledore told me, he said his source found a memory that was anonymously submitted to the Daily Prophet about Sirius using the curse." Tonks remained silent, gripping him tightly as Harry asked the question he'd been dreading, "What about everyone else, is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's alive," Tonks said, but her eyes were still full of sorrow, "But Emmeline got hit pretty bad by a curse from Malfoy. The Medi-Wizards say she'll most likely recover, but the treatment process is going to be brutal." They broke apart as Harry found his eyes digging into Tonks' knowing there was more information there. "Sirius," She started with a sigh, "He saw Emmeline get blown away by Lucius and he lost it, he wasn't himself. We've all tried to talk to him, but he's not saying a word. We can't even get him out of his room and as far as I know, he's been living off of whatever Kreacher's been delivering to him when the elf isn't at Emmeline's bedside."

"And then there's my mother," Tonks whispered a tremble appearing in her hand, "I've never seen her like the way she is now. Bellatrix asked my mother to kill her, taunted her to do so." She sighed, "She got in my mom's head, she hasn't been able to stop shaking and crying since the attack, even with my dad's help."

"Then we need to go to them," Harry said his voice desperate, "If Sirius and Andromeda need help then we have to be there, they'd do the same for us. We can't just-"

"Nobody is going anywhere just yet," Moody growled, "Especially you Potter. Albus may be losing his edge, but he wasn't wrong about you being bound here due to the rules of the tournament. Think about this carefully, boy," Moody said in a scolding tone, "What use are you going to be to anyone if you fail to solve the puzzle of the second task and lose your magic. You know what your destiny is, acting recklessly won't just put yourself at risk, it'll kill us all."

"My destiny?" Harry asked facing the Auror, "How do you know what my destiny is?"

"I've heard the prophecy, boy," Moody said and instantly, Harry felt his heart stop in his chest, "But even if I hadn't, I would've known. You hide it well, it's very compartmentalized, but you can't hide anything from my eyes, I see hatred in you, I see your desire to bring those that harmed you and your family to justice by any means necessary. I used to have the same look in my eyes when I was a young lad."

Harry watched as Moody's lips curled into a crooked grin, "No need to look so defensive, Potter. I am on your side, though I suppose you're smart enough to ask for proof." Harry nodded, thoughts racing through his mind at a mile a minute. "When Tonks found out I had taken this job, she wrote to me asking for me to look out for you, she also began filling me in on what your group has been calling the New Order."

"At first, I wasn't so sure about your new division," Moody said, "But the more time I've spent alongside Albus, the more evident the truth has become. I've seen a lot of war in my day, and I know what it looks like when a soldier has given up the fight. I've seen that look of exhaustion on Albus' face far too many times this year. He's a good man, one of the few friends I have, but his time of being the warrior of the light has passed." Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach as for the first time, Moody's real eye fell upon him, "You're time however, has just begun."

"When the time comes," Moody said a grim look resting upon his face, "I plan to fight, and I know that in my current condition, I won't survive this war, however, I'd like to die for the winning side, and when I compare the new order to the one of old, I know which one has a better chance of ending _His_ reign once and for all, and unfortunately, it's not the Order Dumbledore's leading."

"I'm not exactly seeing another option," Harry said, "You said it yourself, I can't lead them while I'm here, I'm not fit to lead anyway even if I could leave, and if Sirius is truly going to be persecuted for his use of the torture curse, what choice is there but to let Dumbledore lead the Order again."

"All this time I thought you were a bright wizard Potter," Moody snarled, "Use your head, boy. Sirius is a Pure-Blood wizard, he has Vance and Longbottom on his side, along with holding the titles of Lord Black and Lord Regent of House Potter. The Minister and Amelia also owe you a favor for bringing in Pettigrew and doing their work for them. Not to mention, if Sirius was brought to trial, he'd confess to having used that spell in defense of another Pure-Blood witch in Emmeline Vance, to which she'd testify that she was attacked by Lucius Malfoy."

"Sirius being a Noble Wizard would also be able to manipulate the system in order for him to face his accuser," Moody said, "Regardless of the information that Dumbledore's source claims to have given to him, there is no way the trial would conclude without Lucius Malfoy being ousted for the Death Eater trash that he is, something he won't allow to happen as he knows that his Imperious Curse excuse won't work twice." Moody snarled as he looked down at the ground, "Dumbledore told you that information because he wants to manipulate you into giving him your blessing to lead the Order, don't allow yourself to cave to his game, his Order, it won't win the war."

"But if the Prophet does publish the story, the Order will be looked upon as a terrorist organization rather than a vigilante group," Harry said his fist clenched, "I've seen how easily wizards can be manipulated by a good story."

"True, but the mission is more important than perception," Moody sent out a sinister smirk, "However, I wouldn't worry about the story getting published. Skeeter has a secret she thinks she's hidden so cleverly, a secret that if exposed will send her to a nice cell in what's left of Azkaban. However, I believe that we may have a bigger problem at stake, something that is much closer to home. I believe that Albus may have done something to your brain, something other than just helping train your occlumency, something that makes you more susceptible to his suggestions."

"You think he's brainwashing me?" Harry asked.

Moody looked down at the ground, almost a hint of shame filling his face at the thought of his friend doing something so vile, "I can't be certain of it, and truthfully, I'd like to believe otherwise, but it's worth looking into regardless of what I'd like it to be. If you become Dumbledore's puppet the war is lost, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I'll kill him," Tonks growled, "We trusted him, allowed him to be an advisor. I swear to Merlin if he fucked with my brother's head I'll hang him from his beard of the Gryffindor tower."

"Calm yourself girl, I trained you better than to allow your emotions to influence your decision," Moody said in a gruff and disengaged voice, "Albus may be old, but he isn't weak, nor is he unskilled which is why no average mind healer would be able to detect if Dumbledore did do something to your head."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, "If a mind healer like Tonks' dad wouldn't be able to find it, how am I supposed to get rid of whatever could be in my head?"

"In terms of wizards in recent history that rival Dumbledore in skill and power, only two come to mind," Moody began as he shuffled toward his trunk large enough to fit a human body in, "Those are Voldemort and Grindelwald, two wizards who, as you might imagine, might not be as sympathetic to our cause as we'd like. However-" Moody growled as Harry watched the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor fidget with his case locks one of which requiring what looked to be a fingerprint scan, the next one requiring a blood sample, and the final one relying on what looked to be a standard lock and key.

Harry gazed on as the man descended into his enormous trunk the size of which expanded in a manner similar to the tents at the World Cup, a trunk that was full of dark artifacts, artifacts that emitted magics so foul that it made Harry feel sick to his stomach. The sound of rattling and clanking metal filled the room before finally, Moody emerged from his trunk, a leather-bound journal in his hand. "However," Moody said continuing his previous train of thought, "Grindelwald's agreeance to help isn't all that important so long as I have a journal full of his research."

Harry's eyes followed the book as Moody tossed it from his hand at a rapid speed, only Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to catch the book, a fact that had brought a smile to Moody's face, "Good reflexes, might make a decent Auror one day." Harry's eyes descended upon the cover of the journal, the wording on it completely indiscernible to his eyes.

"These are runes, but they certainly aren't nordic," Harry said his mind racing with questions, "They don't look Egyptian either, I've seen Daphne work with some before, but they look nothing like this."

"It seems there is something between those ears after all, boy," Moody said in a surprisingly sarcastic tone, "What you're looking at are Babylonian Runes, it's a language so lost that only Grindelwald himself is fluent in it." _Not much help to me then, is it?_ But as if Moody had read his thoughts, the Auror grinned, "Don't look so lost, boy. I said fluent, that doesn't mean he's the only one who can read it."

Harry had felt himself wanting to vomit as the grizzled Auror reached for his implanted eye, pulling it from his socket as if he'd simply broken apart a Lego kit, the electric-blue orb now rolling in his calloused palm, "You can probably tell that this isn't a normal eye," Moody said, to which Harry nodded in mutual agreement, "But what you don't know is I was not the first holder of this eye, the man who created this eye, was none other than Grindelwald himself."

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Moody pop his eye back into its eye socket, Moody blinked a few times as the eye zipped around adjusting back into its current home, "As I stated before, Grindelwald was a wizard matched in talent by only two others, Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord himself." Harry nodded knowing far too well just how powerful all three men were, "When Grindelwald made this eye, he gave it quite a few enhancements, one of them being the ability to decipher words as if they were plain English, an ability Dumbledore himself wasn't privy too when he gifted me this eye as a replacement, and something I don't wish being shared with the public, understand, Potter?"

"So you're going to translate this for me?" Harry asked bluntly, his grip tightening around the journal.

"I'm afraid we won't have time for reading," Moody said with a smile, "But don't go getting your knickers in a twist, I've included a roughly translated lexicon in that journal as well, wasn't thinking I'd ever need it, but if something were to happen to this eye, I'd be shit out of luck if I hadn't created a dictionary of sorts." Harry looked down at the folded sheets of paper which translated the runes into a poorly conjugated version of English before looking back up at Moody, "Give that to you're blonde bird, tell her to start on page sixty-two, that's where the purging rituals begin, Babbling's always going off on how gifted the girl is with runes, time to put her gifts to the test."

"I'd also recommend you tell your friend Michael to stop galavanting around with French models and get to work on solving that Golden Egg Riddle." Harry felt his body tense as Moody continued, "Normally that'd be a mystery for you to solve, but you're going to be busy with other things for the rest of this year."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Harry asked in a firm and unyielding tone, a fact that seemed to bring a warm smile to Moody's face.

"Nymphadora told me about your training methods at home and I've seen the training you've been doing with your school pals, it's pathetic," Moody spat, "You'll never get to where you need to be training with people who love you too much that they fear even laying a single scratch on your body."

A cold feeling absorbed Harry, a feeling that Harry had only felt in the presence of dementors as for the first time since the day of the unforgivable curses lecture, both of Moody's eyes fell upon him, "I told you that I'm most likely going to die in this war, and I want to die for the winning side, which means," Moody said in a chilling tone, "From this moment on, I'll be responsible for your training."

Harry's eyes widened at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's remark, "Prepare yourself, boy… Welcome to hell."

* * *

**A/N: So as some of you may know, this was a much different chapter before. For the most part, I have an idea of how I want the story to flow, but I found myself falling into a trap of pushing Harry one step forwards and then one if not two steps back. I've been reflecting for about a day now, and I knew I had to change something, so for those of you that read the previous version of this chapter, I hope that you enjoy this new version a lot more, I certainly do. With all that said though, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until next time, Peace!**

**P.S: For everyone who messaged me congratulating me on my graduation, thank you so much, it meant a lot to me!**


	23. Chapter XXIII: A Blessing and A Curse

Chapter XXIII: A Blessing and A Curse

**(Michael P.O.V)**

"Hold on," Michael said abruptly nearly rising from his chair in shock, "Moody, the Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody agreed to train you!" Michael had felt Tracey's hand smack him upside the head as she sent him a look that screamed, _Quiet Down, _something that Michael knew she'd been right on as the group had found themselves sitting around a roundtable.

Thankfully, he watched as just moments before his outburst, Harry had cast a minor silencing charm before tilting his head towards the portrait of Burdock Muldoon that hung right across from them in the library. _All the portraits report to Dumbledore, huh? _Michael thought to himself remembering his friend's words, _It's quite the operation the old man has going on here, no wonder he always seems so well informed regarding the castle. _"Still," He said now keeping his voice under control, "I wonder why he chose to train you? I mean, I know you're _Harry Potter _and all," He said waving his hands for dramatic effect, "But from what I've heard, Moody gave up training people a while ago after he was forced to step down as an Auror trainer for his 'brutal' methods."

"Moody choosing to train you is certainly intriguing," Michael heard the blonde snake princess whisper from beside his best friend, "But more disturbingly is the fact that he suspects that Dumbledore's been brainwashing you. I know he claims it's just a theory, but my father always used to say the Moody had become such a skilled Auror he could smell dark magic. If Moody thinks that, he's probably right."

"Which leads to an even more disturbing question," Neville mumbled aloud, "If we work under the assumption to Moody is right in his theory, then the question is, for how long have you been a pawn in Dumbledore's game?"

"I suspect all my life," Harry said with a scowl, "Dumbledore had been supposedly searching for me for all my life, the fact that he never truly gave up the search, and the fact that Sirius tried to hide me for so long in the first place means that Dumbledore's been shaky from the start. And whatever it is he wants with me, it's because it's something he believes only I can do."

Michael nodded, to an extent, he knew that what Harry was saying was true, he'd been piecing together the puzzle himself since he formally joined the Order, but there was something more, something that Harry knew, something that must have made everything make sense, and most unfortunately, it was something that Harry had wanted to keep hidden, even from him. However, as his mind raced, his eyes caught a glimpse of the gold from Harry's book bag, and as Harry laid the Golden Egg atop the table, Michael glared at it in hatred. From the time he was young, he'd always loved riddles and puzzles, what he didn't like were riddles and puzzles that put the whole wizarding world at stake if he couldn't solve it.

"Michael," Harry spoke in a serious tone, "I know it's not your responsibility, but I need your help. Moody plans to run me into the ground with training, and I won't have the time to solve this riddle even if I could. If I fail this next task, I'll lose my magic, and the war will come to an end before we even have a fighting chance."

"Really lay it on thick why don't you?" Michael said with a tired sigh that brought a smirk to his best friend's face, "I don't know what's got you in the mood for smirks, if I were you, I don't think I'd been feeling so optimistic."

"You'll solve it," Harry said confidently, "I know you will, I'd trust you with my life."

Michael nodded, a strange feeling of nervous pride erupted in the pit of his stomach as he ran his hand through his charmed-blue hair, "What a pain," he said with a sarcastic smirk, "If I knew hanging out with you would've meant all this work, I don't think I'd have done it again." Harry returned with a smirk of his own and Michael nodded, "I'll take care of it," He said wrapping his hand around Harry's egg, "I promise."

Michael watched as Harry then turned to Neville, "Nev," He started gaining the blonde boy's attention, "You're the best at following a schedule. Just because I'll be training with Moody doesn't mean that I want you all to stop training altogether. I want you all by my side when the time comes, and we all need to be ready. If I left Michael in charge of the training, he'd probably skip to avoid the extra work-"

"Guilty," Michael chimed in honestly as he shrugged, "I'm not exactly cut out to be a leader."

"You on the other hand," Harry said once again returning to Neville, "I trust you to work harder than anyone, you have a stake in this war that I understand won't let you rest until you see _it _through. I want you to lead the training from now on under the instructions that Remus and Sirius gave us when I'm not there."

"R-right," Neville stuttered out. Despite all the growth Michael had seen one of his closest friend's experience, he couldn't help but notice that Neville still had a slightly passive attitude, an attitude that still reeked of inferiority, an attitude that both he and Harry seemingly hope that placing him in a leadership chair would change.

"Finally," Harry said reaching once more into his bag and pulling out the most weathered journal that Michael had ever seen in his life, "It's certainly not the most romantic present I could give you for the Christmas season, but I need your help with this, Princess."

Slowly, Harry shifted, holding the journal as carefully as he could as it looked like it was being held together with all the strength of a toothpick and bubblegum structure before placing it in Daphne's hands, "What's this?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes squinting at the symbols that donned the front cover.

"A gift of sorts from Moody," Harry said cautiously, almost as if he was prepping the rest of them for bad news, "What you're holding right there, is the Journal of Gellert Grindelwald himself." It had appeared to Michael almost as if the Journal had suddenly become hot as fire as Daphne dropped it on the table, her eyes widening with shock as she looked down upon the dark artifact.

"How did Moody get this?" Daphne asked her voice trembling, "What does he want me to do with it?"

"I don't know where he got it," Harry replied honesty ringing in his voice, "To tell you the truth, the man doesn't even call me by my name let alone tell me secrets. As for what he wants you to do with it, that I do know." Harry paused for a moment, forcing Michael's eye upon him as his friend released a long-held breath, "Moody believes that if Dumbledore really did put something in my head, it isn't something a standard mind healer could detect, let alone remove. Moody believes that my only real hope, is something called a purging ritual, he says that the journal begins the explanation of the ritual on page sixty-two."

"Harry I-," Daphne said her voice sounding overwhelmed, "I can't read this, I don't even recognize these runes."

"You shouldn't," Harry replied, "According to Moody, their Babalyonian, ancient beyond belief, but thankfully, he's included a roughly translated lexicon for you to use."

Michael watched as Daphne reached for the folded paper, her brows furrowing as she scowled at the sheet, "Roughly translated is right, these runes aren't even conjugated. How am I supposed to translate such a complex ritual when I can't even-"

But Daphne's words came to a screeching halt as Harry's lips pressed against her creased forehead, relieving a certain amount of tension. "I know you can do it," Harry whispered, "You're the most amazing witch I know."

Michael watched Daphne's shoulders slumped back into a more relaxed position as beneath her breath she grumbled, "Why is it you only sweet talk me now when you need me to do the impossible," Something that while both he and Daphne both knew for a fact was untrue, did bring a chuckle of relief to the intense table.

"Alright," Harry said after a long sigh, "That's everything major that I needed to talk to you about. For the training tonight, you can continue using our secret room, Moody claims to have another area that I'm to meet him at tonight after dinner." A grim look crossed his best friend's face as he continued, "He told me to mostly have liquids, said it'll make the vomiting the training will cause me easier."

"Well," Michael said as he sent Harry a compassionate smile, "Good luck out there, Rook."

"Yeah," Harry said with a tired nod, "You too."

* * *

****(Claire P.O.V)****

Claire stared blankly out the window of her compartment within the enchanted carriage, her head resting tiredly in a book, a redness filling her eyes as her mind wandered back to the words she'd exchanged it Fleur. "_You did what?!" _She heard Fleur's outraged voice ring in her head, "_Maybe Potter isn't a cheater, but he's still an opponent, and you agreed to go to the Yule Ball with his best friend! Are you completely out of your mind!"_

"_You're the one who told me to give him a chance!" _Claire recalled shouting back at the Veela, "_He's the boy I was telling you about! The one that wasn't affected by my allure! He even saw me in my Bird Form and didn't flinch! He even was kind to me when I told him about my past"_

"_He saw you!" _Fleur shouted back her eyes nearly falling out of her head, "_And you told him about your parents! Claire, what are you thinking?" _She remembered the way that Fleur paced frantically around her room, "_Forget my fear of him using you to get secrets our secrets regarding the Triwizard Tournament, don't you see that he now has information on you that the tabloids would pay a mint for! It's not like you're talking about someone like Potter who has money to spare, this Michael Boy, have you seen his clothes, he clearly doesn't come from money! All it would take is one news reporter discovering you two are close and paying him the smallest chunk of change and he'd sing all your secrets like a bird!"_

"_That's not true!" _Claire shouted back anger filling her voice, "_I don't care if he's rich or poor, he'd never sell out my secrets! That's not who he is!"_

"_Oh because you know him so well," _Fleur scoffed, "_I mean honestly, think about the boys at our school, I can think of at least ten that would be a better match for you than him. You're going to be in the public eye, whether you like it or not, anyone you choose to date is going to find themselves in it as well, the least you can do for yourself is find a man who cares about his image."_

Claire clenched her jaw, anger filling her core as she glared at the girl that she'd looked upon as an elder sister for long, her mind stunned at the girl's open classism, "_I'm going to talk to Madame Maxime about this whole situation and see if Dumbledore can get some Obliviators to this second-rate school to wipe that boy's memory so we can forget this whole thing ever-"_

"_You won't do that," _Claire said firmly as she tightened her fist in defiance, "_He asked me to the Yule Ball and I said yes, and I plan to keep to that commitment. If I find out that you or anyone involved with you so much as laid a finger on him, then our friendship is over."_

"_So you'd throw away all our years together over a boy you just met?" _Fleur asked, her face red with anger and hurt.

"_It's not the boy, it's the principle," _Claire responded, "_If you won't allow me to make my own decisions, then you're a dictator, not a friend. I don't want to lose you Fleur, but I don't want to be a caged bird forever."_

"_Fine," _Fleur said in a cold and unamused voice, "_If that's how it's going to be, then I don't think we have anything else to talk about. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." _With those final words, Fleur had left her room, leaving her alone and sulking as she felt a final tear run along the bridge of her nose onto her now damp textbook.

_I need to go for a walk, _she thought numbly as she stared out into the sunset. _The Black Lake always looks pretty at this hour, maybe I'll be able to get my mind right out there. _Almost robotically, she rose from her chair, tucking it beneath her desk as she turned her attention to the front door, noticing the Ravenclaw's coat hanging from a plastered hook.

Though she had many coats of her own, her hands instinctively reached for it, taking it in her hand before slipping it on, the tropical scent of the Ravenclaw boy's cologne filling her lungs. She took one final glance at her compartment's standing mirror, adjusting her hair and tightening her scarf before without a second look, she left the carriage her eyes set on the Black Lake that rested along the horizon.

_Was she right? _Claire thought to herself blankly as her legs carried her closer to her destination, _Was I a fool to trust him?_ But she shook her head vigorously against the thought, _No, he saw me, for the first time in my life a boy saw me. Not just my breasts or my ass, he saw me and I can't let Fleur's paranoia get to me. _She pulled the coat closer to her body as a chilling breeze rushed through the trees forcing her teeth to chatter, but as she looked up ahead towards the bay of the Black Lake, she was a face that brought a feeling of warmth to her chest.

She smiled as she saw the way his bunned-up blue hair swayed in the breeze, that blank expression that she had come to find so adorable donning his face, while his eyes seemed to gaze intently on something in the distance. As quietly as she could, she approached him trying hard not to make a sound, but even if her footsteps sounded like the ones of elephants, the boy seemed so transfixed upon whatever had caught his attention that he hadn't seemed to notice her arrival. "What's got you so focused, Slacker," She said in a teasing tone, "I could nearly see the steam rising from your ears a mile away."

"Ha Ha," Michael said plainly, though the boy still hadn't turned to face her, "What would you say the temperature is right now?"

"That's an odd question to ask," Claire said in a puzzled tone, "I mean, it's cold, but it's not like I walk around with a thermometer on me."

"It has to be near freezing," He said and Claire watched as the boy's eyes strained looking into the distance. Claire nodded her agreement, it was certainly colder than she'd have liked. "But if it really is that cold, then what the hell are those idiots for Durmstrang doing?"

Claire finally turned her focus from the blue-haired boy to the large vessel that resided in the center of the icy-lake. Her vision had always been good, but as she watched the burly Durmstrang boy that without mistake could only be Viktor Krum approach the side of the boat wearing nothing but a speedo, she was certain that maybe she was in need of glasses. She held her breath as she watched the Durmstrang Champion leap from the side of the boat, twirling in the air before entering the frosty waters with a splash. "What is he thinking! He's going to die of frostbite swimming in there! We got to go get help!"

Her focus shifted to the Castle as she braced herself to run, but before she could, she felt Michael's hand wrap gently around her wrist, his head softly shaking no. _What do you mean no? _Claire thought to herself, but almost as if the world was trying to convince her that she was going crazy, she watched as Krum broke the surface of the water and began swimming back to the ship, "He's been doing that for about thirty minutes now," Michael whispered his voice seemingly lost in a deep concentration, "At first he was doing hypoxia training, almost as if he was stress testing how long he could last without air, then he seemed to move on to brief swims as if he was trying to develop a cold tolerance."

"Why?" Claire asked, her own intrigued peaked.

"That's what I'd like to find out," Michael whispered as he turned to face her. She could almost the smirk rising to his face as she once again adjusted his coat around her, "That's a nice coat by the way, where'd you get it?"

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she turned to face him, "If you want it back you can have it- I mean, I have other-"

"No," He said a smile forming on his lips, "I have other coats too, plus that one looks a lot better on you than it does on me. Although," He said in a teasing tone, "I guess that'd be about right for anything I own, I mean, you are a model after all."

"Shut up," She said bashfully a smile rising to her own face before a serious look grew once more on Michael's, his palm moving to cup her cheek.

"Your eyes are red," He whispered, "You were crying." Claire had momentarily felt unable to breathe from the tenderness she had heard in the boy's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-" Claire started, stopping herself for a moment before she changed her subject, "I'm rich, disgustingly so honestly." She watched as a confused look formed across Michael's face, "And I know that you grew up poor. Does it-," She started stumbling for words, "Does it bother you that I'm wealthy? Does the fact that I have money have anything to do with-"

"Why I asked you to the ball?" He finished for her, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Do you think it does?"

She shook her head desperately, "No," She blurted out, mentally cursing herself for even speaking, "No I'm sorry, I just- I let someone get into my head, one of my friends was trying to get me to believe that you only liked me because of my money. I've never even dated anyone before and I let my imagination get the better or me sometimes and-"

"So we're dating now?" Michael said with a smirk and instantly another crimson blush rose to her face as Michael placed his other hand on her cheek, "I've got to admit, you're cute when you get flustered." Claire's chest felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour as Michael looked down on her, "To answer your question, yes, I did grow up poor. Yes, I'd like to have enough money to provide for a family if I ever choose to have one. But no, your money had nothing to do with my I asked you to the Yule Ball, and before you ask, neither did pity."

"You're not going to understand this, hell I honestly don't understand it either," Michael said and Claire watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, "I like you, I can't really explain it, but I do. You're troublesome and irritating and awfully demanding, and sometimes when you talk it reminds me of my mom nagging me to do homework. But you're also far smarter than you give yourself credit for, you're ambitious and tenacious, and you have this fire about you, a passion for wanting to be something more than just a pretty face that's almost inspiring." A smirk rose to Michael's face, "Not to mention you have a killer rack."

Claire rolled her eyes at the last remark, but she knew it was nothing more than a way for the boy to segway out of a path of uncomfortable emotions, and she couldn't help but smile at the words the boy had told her, even when calling her troublesome, she loved the way his voice sounded, the humor and honesty that somehow formed together lacing every word. "Did that answer your question?" Michael asked in a soft and caring tone. She nodded, unable to speak as Michael's grin grew wider, "I don't know about you," He said teasingly, "But this sexual tension is killing me, and if I'm being honest here, I'd really like to kiss-"

Before the boy could even finish his dumb thought, Claire pressed forward, pushing up on her toes as she caught Michael's lips with hers a feeling of a calming fire igniting in her body as she felt the boy's hands drop from her face and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. As they broke, Claire found her head resting in the crook of his neck, his tropical scent ensnaring her as she sighed happily and full of relief. "If somebody told me at the beginning of this year that my first kiss was going to be with a french model, I would've called them crazy-"

"I was your first kiss?" Claire asked, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Yeah," Michael said a bit of embarrassment in his tone, "Why? Was it bad?"

"No," Claire said with a chuckle as she shook her head, "It was perfect."

"So what you're saying is I have french male model lip action skills, Pretty Bird?" Michael said in a joking tone.

"Don't ruin the moment, Slacker Clown," She snipped back, enjoying the comfort of their embrace. However, knowing they couldn't stay stuck together forever, they slowly broke apart, and while Clare could have focused on the boy's lips for an hour, she forced her eyes elsewhere noticing a duffle bag of sorts slung over his back. "What's in the bag by the way?"

"Oh this," Michael said his voice clearly just breaking out of the post-kiss daze. He swung the bag around, opening the strap and pulling out the Golden Egg, "Harry gave me his egg, he's a bit behind on homework and I told him I'd hold on to it for a while. Plus, between you and me, I kinda want to solve this puzzle for myself."

"I feel the same way with Fleur's egg," Claire said her voice brimming with honesty, "I think the egg is trying to give off a clue, but I can't exactly figure out what language the voice is speaking, I mean, it has to mean something, there's no way they'd just give off some random noise."

Michael nodded in agreement as he looked down at the egg, his eyes widening, "That's it!" A great look of confusion filling her face at the boy's remark, "It's a language, which means the voice is coming from a species with not only their own language but one that is capable of being translated to English." He rubbed his temples and Claire watched the boy's mind work, "It's like you said, it's supposed to be a clue, meaning that the noise can't be random, rather, it requires a certain environment to be heard. Of creatures capable of speaking a discernable language, all of them live on the ground, all of them except for one-"

"Merpeople!" The two said in unison a smile rising to their face, with Claire taking the lead, "Of course, how could I be so stupid. I learned about that in my magical creatures class years ago! Let's go put that egg under some water, it's the only way to test the theory."

Quickly the two marched to the side of the lake and Claire watched as the boy removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, turning to her, "Don't let me fall in, okay?" Claire nodded as she watched the boy cast the bubblehead charm around his head plunging into the icy water with the egg in his hands. _Please let us be right_.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry paced the left corridor of the seventh-floor repeatedly beneath his cloak, waiting under the cover of invisibility for Moody just as he was told. Despite the man claiming that he'd found a room for him and Harry to train, all Harry had found was a rather blank looking wall with no rooms outside of the standard classrooms in view, at least according to his father and friends' map. However, just as he was about to turn around to go and look for the man that had agreed to train him, he heard a voice call out, "Good, you follow directions well, that's a start at least."

"How could you see me?" Harry asked, pulling himself out from beneath the cloak finding himself face to face with the crippled man. Moody said nothing, simply pointing to his eye which only left Harry more stunned than before, _Seriously? _He thought to himself, _Where can I get one of those? _Harry cleared that thought from his mind looking back up at Moody, "Alright, I'm here, but I'm not seeing any room to train in."

"Alright, sir," Moody correct, "You will talk to me with respect and learn some much-needed discipline while under my instruction, is that clear, boy?"

"I have a name," Harry growled back.

"And will refer to you by it once you've earned my respect as a capable wizard," Moody snarled back, "Just as your elder sister did." Harry had never considered himself a prideful human being, but being talked down to in the way Moody was currently engaging him angered him intensely. "Calm yourself boy," Moody spoke, his back turned to Harry, "That anger will only get you killed in the line of duty, keep it under control, or you'll regret it."

Harry sighed, _Is this some kind of test? _Slowly, he let the tension fall from his fingers gathering his wits once more as he spoke, "Sorry, sir," He said emphasizing the honorific, "I'm just wondering where exactly this training room you were speaking off is?"

Without a word, Moody began pacing in front of the wall at a rapid speed, Harry's eyes following the man in confusion. Constantly the man marched from side to side before to his surprise, almost as if it had been conjured from nothing a door appeared in the center of the wall. "Woah," Harry whispered beneath his breath as Moody finally came to a stop before the door, "What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement, otherwise known as the Come and Go Room," Moody said gruffly, "Maintaining close proximity with Dumbledore certainly has its perks, that man knows this castle inside and out." Moody turned to face him and Harry swallowed hard, "Alright boy, march!"

Though angered by the Auror's tone, he did as he was told, approaching the door, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor from what he saw. It was a large training room, at least four times as large as that of the secret base that he and his friends had formed. Unlike their base that was filled with 'borrowed' goods, the room came well equipped with training dummies, Dark Detectors, and bookshelves full of combat magic resources, it was a training room like no other he'd seen before. "How was this so well hidden?"

"The Room of Requirement does just that, provides what is required," Moody began, "It can become anything from the training room you see here, to a simple toilet depending on the needs of the user. For our purposes, this will do. Now go run some laps, stretch, and get warmed up. I don't want to have to drag you the hospital wing if I don't have to."

Harry nodded, dropping his cloak and revealing his work out clothes of sweats and a salmon tank top, before doing what he was told and beginning his jog around the room. As he ran, he felt the disturbing pressure of Moody's electric-blue eye following his every move shifting around the man's head in order to keep pace with him. "That's enough running boy!" Moody called after a few minutes, "Get to stretching and then get up here, it's time you learn something useful."

Harry growled as he stretched out his muscles, he didn't know what he was about to get into, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be a walk in the park and the last thing he needed was to pull a muscle. He finished his routine as quickly as he could but ensuring that he hadn't compromised his efficiency as he slowly approached the maimed Auror. "Okay, sir," He corrected under Moody's glance, "I'm ready, what is it you wanted to teach me."

"What do you know about combat magic?" Moody asked plainly.

"That's a bit of a loaded question," Harry replied thinking to himself, "Well, I guess starting off simply, there are three types of combat magic, from most minor to serious there are jinxes, hexes, and curses, most of which having counter-spells that dismiss the effects of said spell. There are also charms that are commonly used during combat such as the disarming, stunning, and shielding charms which are used when taking up a non-lethal or more passive combat stance."

Moody nodded, "I see, it seems you aren't completely hopeless, boy," However, his face looked anything but pleased, "However, nobody has seemed to inform you about the most essential things regarding combat."

"The most essential?" Harry said his eyebrow cocked.

"Combat is more than just spells, to truly become efficient in combat, your style must be personalized." Harry's head tilted as he tried to follow the ex-auror's train of thought, "Take Nymphadora for example, she excels with a surprise focused combat style. Not only does her ability allow her to take any form she wishes, but she also is very unpredictable by nature. She lacks raw power, but she uses her spontaneous form of combat to render that problem negligible. You don't have to win a firefight if you already have a kill shot lined up."

Harry nodded, it was true that his sister had certainly developed a less than orthodox method of fighting, with clones, shapeshifting, and surprise attacks being centric in her style. "So boy," Moody said regaining Harry's attention, "What skill do you have, what is something that you can capitalize on that can make your combat your own?"

"I'm fast," Harry said, "And I don't lack spell power." However, it was clear that it wasn't exactly the answer that Moody wanted to hear.

"From what I understand, boy," Moody said, "Dumbledore claims you have a gift when it comes to legilimency, have you ever wondered just how that ability could be used in combat?"

"In combat?" Harry repeated, his mind racing.

"Passive Legilimency, you've heard of it I trust," Moody said in a low hiss. Harry nodded, he was familiar with the technique, though he had to admit to himself he'd never exactly tried it. "I'm also aware you've been training in wandless magic, yes?" Harry nodded once more, "Good that should help as you've already grown accustomed to learning how to channel magic within your own body. I want you to attempt to form a Passive Legilimency link with me right now?"

"Sir, I've never-"

"I said, now, boy," Moody spat with malicious intent. Harry gazed at the man's authentic eye. His own eyes focusing on it like a laser-guided scalpel. For a moment, he'd felt nothing until suddenly, a voice whispered in his head, _Punch from the right. _Instantly, Harry shifted his weight, his eyes expanding in surprise as the Auror's fist barely passed his nose leaving a gust of wind in its wake. "Good, you were able to read my mind just as I thought."

"What if I hadn't?" Harry asked a bit of outrage in his voice from the randomly provoked attack.

"It would've hurt," Moody replied with a shrug of indifference, "Now, tell me what you felt during the link."

"At first nothing," Harry answered after a pause to calm his spark of anger, "I assumed I hit an occlumency shield that I wasn't focusing enough magic into breaking, but then suddenly I heard your voice in my head telling me you were going to punch from the right and I dodged."

"Hm," Moody said with a grunt a smirk resting on his face, "It seems Dumbledore was right, you certainly are a prodigy when it comes to Legilimency. Establishing a Passive Link on the first try is certainly no small feat, but do you understand why it was you were able to read my attack?" Harry shook his head, honestly, he had no idea why his passive link had worked at all. "Combat," Moody began, "Is a primal drive, yes, there are strategies, but when a fight breaks out, instincts will take over, and instincts, even if you've mastered wordless magic, cannot be hidden using occlumency. In simpler terms, combat moves too quickly for even the most trained of Occlumens to cover their thoughts."

"Meaning that if I learn to perfect my Passive Legilimency," Harry began his mind nearly exploding at his realization, "I'd almost be able to see the future."

Moody nodded the smallest dash of pride evident on the man's heavily scarred face, "We'll start small, I want you to stand on the other end of the floor, we're going to duel." Harry swallowed hard, the idea of dueling someone with a magical aura as terrifying as Mad-Eye's wasn't exactly how he'd have liked to spend the evening, _but then again, _Harry thought to himself, _Moody's is nothing compared to Voldemort. _"Throughout this duel, I want you to keep that passive link established. You claim to be quick, it's time for you to prove it."

Harry had practiced combat for years, he lived and trained for one reason, to kill the man that had taken his parents from him, in its simplest terms, Harry was certainly no stranger with a wand. And yet, Harry felt nervous, his stomach making him feel like a boat lost in a storm. It was the way Moody looked at him, even more than the dementors he'd faced the year before, Moody resonated danger. Each step had required Harry to steel his nerves, but eventually, he'd found himself across the room from the former Auror, his wand in hand as he turned to face the grizzled man, his mind focusing hard on piercing the elderly man's thoughts.

"_Curcio!" _Moody bellowed a blood-red spark igniting from his staff. Internally blessing his Seeker's reflexes, Harry dove out of the way of the unforgivable streak, rolling quickly off the ground as he rose to his feet.

"What the hell was that!" Harry shouted enraged.

"A spell," Moody said with a shrug as if nothing had happened.

"An unforgivable one," Harry barked back, "If I hadn't dodged that-"

"Quit your bellyaching," Moody snapped back, "Do you think that the Death Eaters are going to play fair when they see you?" Harry's jaw clenched shut unable to challenge the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, "Of course they aren't, in fact, the torturing curse might be the most merciful one you get flung in your direction. Voldemort knows you're his target, his Death Eaters know that as well, they'd kill each other to bring you to their lord's feet, so if you think that they're going to go easy on you, I suggest you get that stupid thought out of your head."

"Honestly," Moody spat, "The fact you've never been fired upon with a curse like that is just proof of the inadequacies of your training. This isn't some children's game, this is a war, and in war, men become monsters. I'm not your friend, boy. I'm not your Godfather, or Uncle, or Sibling, I don't care about you as a person at all. What I care about is making you strong enough so I don't die for nothing! Understand?"

Harry grit his teeth and nodded, "Good," Moody scowled, "Now if you're done crying over how unfair the world is, get back into position, and don't drop your guard." Harry scowled at the man, wishing his eyes were daggers, _And I thought Snape was bad, _he thought to himself trying to re-establish his passive link. Before he could even continue down his train of thought, Moody's voice rang in his head, a bolt of fire leaving the man's staff. Instantly, Harry stuck his hand out, the teachings of his House Elf coming to mind as he conjured a magical shield in the palm of his hand.

The bolt of fire exploded against his palm, the flames momentarily impairing his vision as the heat brushed against his face, but while he certainly felt warm, he didn't feel pain. _I did it, I stopped his attack, _he thought to himself proudly as he lifted his wand, _Now it's my turn. _His wand steadied on Moody, finding the man with a look of sheer rapture on his face as Harry bellowed within his mind, _Reducto! _A jet of blue propelled itself at the man with a force so powerful, Harry had almost felt his shoulder dislocate, but a smile grew across his face as he thought, _Right on target._

But almost as quickly as the smile had formed, it vanished as Moody rocked his staff, and Harry watched as the spell flew off course, passing cleanly over the ex-Auror's shoulder. "You certainly weren't wrong when you said you didn't lack power, I'll admit I even had to try a little to redirect that spell, but make no mistake, boy," Moody said with a smirk, "We're only getting started."

_To the right, _Harry thought to himself shifting his weight as the spell he heard in his head from his link with Moody rang out. He watched as a white light brushed past his cheek before exploding behind with a force strong enough to create a shockwave. As shocked as Harry was with the potency of the man's devastating magic, he had no time to gawk as he heard another forecast of Moody's attacks echoing in his mind from the link forcing him to move.

He rolled, cartwheeled, jumped, and ducked beneath waves and waves of spells, his lungs hurting from his inability to breathe in midst of the action. _I can't keep this up forever, _Harry thought, barely sidestepping an exploding hex that blew apart the stone floor. _Think Harry, think. _His eyes scanned the professor intently before he nodded, he had a plan, he just wasn't quite sure it was a good one. Focusing more than any time before on his passive link, he darted towards the Professor, a streak of blue racing towards his face as just barely, he managed to tilt his head away from the wall shattering curse that flew right past his ear as he leaped into the air, _Lumos Maxima! _He roared in his mind, a blinding white light filling the room, as Harry reached his hand towards the man's face. But just as he was about to make contact with his intended target, he coughed, gagging as a hand wrapped around his throat holding him in the air.

Moody hadn't even given Harry a chance to even reach for the man's grip before Harry had found his stomach being introduced firmly to the man's metallic knee, knocking more than just thin wind out of him as red dots covered the training room floor. Then, almost as if he was nothing but garbage, Moody flung him, his body briefly coasting in the air before he fell flat on his back forcing a groan of agony from his lips. Harry felt like a fish out of water, floundering on the ground for air as the Auror approached him once more. "So, you figured out that my eye was helping me see through your movements," Moody said, "A good deduction and understanding that so long as I had my eye, the chances of one of your spells hitting me was extremely low was also well done."

"However," Moody said, "I know my weaknesses far better than you do, boy. You're not the first to come for my eye, and you assumed that because of my crippled state, I wouldn't be able to stop you if you physically attempted to blind me." Harry couldn't say a word, his mind far too focused on trying to recover any of the air that had been stripped from him, "That was your critical mistake, you were impulsive and judged my ability off of my appearance, you made an assumption and you paid for it."

"In a battle, assumption means death, do not move until you know your opponent's abilities," Moody said, "And if forced into combat with an opponent who's abilities are unknown, it's best to stay on the defensive until help arrives or an opening is found in their technique, but never without certainty that it isn't a ploy." Harry had finally managed to turn himself over, rising to his hands and knees as he felt Moody's blue eye glaring down at him, "You have talent boy, that is undeniable, but you have much to learn." Harry felt a cold feeling rush through his chest as the words he'd been dreading escaped his instructor's lips, "Get up, boy. Tonight's lesson has only just begun."

* * *

****(Sirius P.O.V)****

Sirius felt cold as he looked down at the sight beneath him. She'd always been so loud and full of life. Yes, Sirius had always pretended to find it annoying, but he'd do anything to hear her snippy comments and wild laugh right now. Instead, all he was met with was silence as he looked down at Emmeline, resting in her St. Mungo's hospital bed, her arms wrapped to the point they looked less like that of a human's and more like the ones that belonged to the Michelin Man.

He'd snuck into to see her, he didn't want to be with anyone else as he found himself lamenting his failure to protect the woman he loved for the second time from Death Eater scum. _I'm supposed to be the leader, _Sirius thought numbly in his head, _But I couldn't even protect you. _His finger curled towards his palm, his grey eyes now contained in swollen red fighting hard to keep the tears from falling as he rubbed his thumb gently across the top of his girlfriend's hand. "I love you," He whispered aloud, the words felt like broken glass in his mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Before Sirius could say another word, he heard the door behind him slide open and in walked a woman, tall and blonde dressed in pure-white robes a small basket of potions in her hands. "Visiting hours ended a while ago, Lord Black, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Sirius had acted as if he hadn't heard the Medi-Witches words, turning numbly to face her, "She hasn't woken up yet," He whispered, "Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

The Medi-Witch must have felt pity for him as she nodded, "We've been keeping close watch over her brain activity, it appears to be completely normal, she just needs rest. If I'm being truthful," The witch said solemnly, "You should be grateful that she hasn't woken up yet. When she does, she'll be in tremendous pain from the burns."

"Can't you give her something?" Sirius said his voice filled with pain "You're doctors for Merlin's sake there must be something you can do."

"In a normal situation," The witch said, "There wouldn't be any problems, but it's different in her case."

"How is it different?" Sirius growled his pain bubbling shifting towards anger.

"Pain potions have been shown to have negative effects on an embryo, in fact, pain potions are somewhat toxic to them," The witch said bluntly and Sirius' eyes felt as if they had grown three sizes, his heart pumping rapidly in his chest as he stared mystified at the Medical Witch, "We've done the tests, Lord Black, there's no denying it, Lady Emmeline Vance, is pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Dang what a way to end the chapter, but I know that many of you are probably screaming at your screens, ****"WHERE IS THE YULE BALL". It's coming, I promise, in fact, I think I'm mostly done with everything I wanted to set up at this point. Still, I do hope you all found some enjoyment in this chapter, especially between Michael and Claire as well as Harry's first time training with Moody. If you did enjoy this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! We're getting close to 2K followers which is amazing and I can't thank you all enough. If you celebrate it, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Until Next Time, Peace!**


	24. Chapter XXIV: The Night Before Christmas

**A/N: So before anyone comments, I want to address that there are indeed two shortcomings with this chapter that I've been trying to fix. One, this has been a really hectic time at my house, and while I don't think this chapter is bad by any means, it may start out a bit rough. Secondly, I felt the story was beginning to drag on and I wanted to move the pacing forward a bit, which by the title you can guess by how much. Hopefully, this doesn't turn anyone off as I assure you, there will still be plenty of fluff to go around for those who love it.**

* * *

Chapter XXIV: The Night Before Christmas

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

Snow danced softly outside the library windows flickering amongst the candlelight which illuminated the large room. She rubbed her tired eyes, for how long she'd been working on Grindelwald's Journal she had no idea, but she was starting to get the hang of it at least. Runes had always been something she was gifted in, it had never taken her long to memorize a runic alphabet or to learn long and elaborate chains, but Babaloniyan runes were a different animal altogether.

Half of her face rested in her palm as she sighed deeply, her mind had been unfocused since Astoria's bleeding, and with Harry's tense nature becoming more and more of a frequent occurrence, she feared that war was going to arrive at her doorstep far before she was ready, if she ever would be. She clenched her quill tightly, the grip of the pen cracking under her pressure as she felt ink beginning to drip onto her hand, _Shit, _she thought to herself, rolling her quill aside, desperately trying to not to damage either the notebook or the lexicon. The way the ink leaked from the crack in the grip had sent Daphne spiraling back into her memories, watching as the blood dripped from Astoria's nose haunting her, as a tear now graced her normally composed cheek.

She wiped it away furiously, her eyes filled with hatred as she turned back to the accursed journal. _What am I thinking? _She thought to herself bitterly, _Here I am with a journal belonging to one of the greatest Dark Wizards in history and I haven't even bothered looking up blood curses. _She placed her wand in the centerfold, using it as a bookmark as she turned towards the front of the book, reading each header as desperately as she could. For the most part, the words terrified her, _Blinding Rituals, Spirit Dissections, Ghost Banishment, _but then, she saw a header, one that sent chills of fear and relief simultaneously down her spine, _Life Exchange Ritual._

She swallowed hard, how often and for how long had she dreamed of taking Astoria's curse from her, for just the mere chance of saving her sister. Honestly, if Daphne were to be true to herself, it had become a compulsive obsession, frequently keeping her up at night as she racked her mind for something anything she could do. Perhaps now, she finally had an answer. With a trembling hand, she reached forward, only to feel another hand land atop hers pushing it down towards the table. Anger filled her eyes as she turned to glare at the figure behind her, the vein in her forehead nearly erupting as she met the figure's eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"A bit angry today, aren't we?" Krum said with a disgusting smirk, "That's alright, I like fiery girls like you."

"Too bad that we aren't compatible though," Daphne said with a click of her tongue, "I don't like smug assholes"

"Your relationship with Potter says differently," Krum jabbed back and Daphne had felt her hand ball into a fist with rage. "No need to get so angry love," Krum said calmly, "I just wanted to confirm a disgusting rumor I heard. Is it true that Potter asked you to the ball?"

"You must be as dumb as you look if you didn't get the message from the huge firework display he put on for me," Daphne spat back.

"Let's calm down," Krum said, "No need to get so grumpy. Though like I said, Fiery Girls like you are very attractive. All I was wondering was if you wanted to ditch Potter for me, I may be difficult, I can admit that, but at least I'm not Dark Wizard scum like him."

"She said she wasn't interested," A familiar voice from behind Krum called out, "Are you hard of hearing as well as an idiot because I think she made that perfectly clear." Krum stepped aside, and from behind him was a figure that brought a smile to her face. Harry stood there, his face composed and uninterested, almost as if Krum wasn't currently standing between them with a look of hatred on his face. "Why don't you go ask Lavender or one of the Patel twins if you're instant on having a fourteen-year-old girl accompany you? You creep."

This had clearly inflicted some damage on Krum's pride as he flared up, and Daphne was beginning to believe that he hadn't really wanted to go with her in the first place. Daphne had found herself thinking back to Tonks, _Maybe this is all a plan, just like what Tonks said. Is he trying to use me to get under Harry's skin? But why is he so obsessed with making sure Harry fails? _"I would," Krum said his composure regained a grin now plastered on his face, "But none of them have an ass quite like your bird over there."

If looks could kill, Harry's eyes would have ripped Krum in half, and with speeds that Daphne could hardly believe, Harry's hand had wrapped around the collar of the Bulgarian Champion's shirt as his hands curled into a heavy fist. "Harry stop!" Daphne shouted, "Don't do it."

Daphne could see Harry's fist trembling in mid-air, inches away from Krum's nose, hatred flowing off his body like a rapid-flowing current. "Well look at that, looks like Daphne doesn't want you hurting me, not that you could mind you." Daphne watched her boyfriend's face turn into a sneer, "Better let me go Potter, don't want to make her mad right before the ball, she might just take me up on my offer if you do."

She walked over to her boyfriend's side lowering his hands from the Bulgarian asshole as she glared up at Krum, "Sorry, but you have me all wrong." Krum sent her a questioning look that turned to one of pure agony as her knee made contact with his private areas, dropping him to the floor in pain, "Unlike the soft little girls you're used to preying on, I don't need my boyfriend to fight my battles." She took her boyfriend's hand, throwing the rest of her supplies as safely as she could into her book bag before beginning her trek out of the library, a sinister thought crossing her mind.

"Harry," She whispered, "Put your hand on my backside."

"Are you-" He stuttered with a rather cute blush, "Are you sure? You normally hate PDA."

"Yeah, but I also love watching people squirm." Before her boyfriend could even respond, she placed her lips against his, moaning softly into his mouth as Harry gazed at her with wide-eyed surprise.

His eyes relaxed, closing softly before molding into the long kiss, a string of saliva forming as they separated, "You, Miss Greengrass," Harry whispered back softly into her ear, "Are a spiteful witch." A smile rose to her face as they exited the library, Krum's groans of anguish fading further and further into the distance. Daphne held Harry's hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of his palm as together they walked through the empty halls, but as much joy as Daphne felt in her heart around the raven-haired boy, a certain sadness filled her heart, her mind reflecting on the ritual she'd just discovered, _Harry, _she thought to herself, _Forgive me._

In her distracted state of mind, she hadn't been paying much attention as Harry guided her through halls, her focus fading in and out of reality until the two came to an abrupt stop at the front of the tapestry that hid the secret base. She followed Harry down the Devil Snared Halls before her eyes widened in shock as Harry pressed his lips against her once more. Her shock faded, however, and a smile quickly replaced it as she looked around finding the two of them in the empty room. "It's been a while since the two of us were alone, hasn't it?" Harry said with a playful smile.

"It has," Daphne agreed her mind still in a bit of a haze, "Though I suppose there is a bigger reason behind why you came to meet with me alone."

"It's that unbelievable that I want to spend time with my girlfriend," Harry said with a chuckle that forced her to roll her eyes as she squeezed his hand, "You're right though, I have to tell you something." She gazed up at Harry, her ears primed to hear his every word, "Michael, he figured out the clue, and I have a bad feeling you might be involved."

She tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding what Harry meant, before with a sigh, the Green-Eyed boy delivered what almost sounded like a prophecy. "_Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_ Daphne felt a chill down her spine as she heard Harry's terrifying poem before he continued, "I was talking with everyone else about it," He said with a sigh, "At first I was thinking it would be contained to just physical possessions, but Astoria brought up a good point, it is Dumbledore that we're talking about."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Daphne said fearing what Harry had begun to speculate.

"The thing that I would most 'sorely miss' in the entire world," Harry said squeezing her hand once more, "Is you." She felt her heart stop under Harry's loving gaze breaking only at the moment he turned away bashfully. "Look, I know you value your independence, and so do I, the fact I don't need to wait on you hand and foot is part of why I'm thankful we're together," He said cautiously, "But I need you to let me put a tracking charm on you before the second task, I can't let you disappear, I need you to come back to me."

She removed her hands from Harry's as she cupped his cheeks with her palms, "Okay," She said with a nod, "I trust you Harry, do what you have to do." He smiled softly before, his hand reached for his stomach, a wince of pain in his eyes that he desperately tried to keep hidden from her cautious stare. "You're hurt again, aren't you?" She asked in a more uplifting tone, trying to break the serious tension.

"It's nothing," Harry said with a smile, "Really I'm-" but before the boy could even say a word, Daphne lifted her wand, vanishing his shirt as she saw his chiseled abs and chest that would normally bring a blush to her face covered with black and blue bruises leaving her in horror. "Moody," Harry said scratching the back of his head nervously, "He doesn't take his training lightly."

"Why didn't you go and see Madam Pomfrey?" She chided as she placed the tip of her wand to Harry's chest.

"I thought about it," Harry said with a sigh, "But honestly, I wasn't quite sure how to explain all these bruises to Pomfrey without word spreading to Dumbledore."

"God you're an idiot," Daphne said shaking her head, her eyes concentrated on her healing spell, "You are so lucky you have me," she finished with a smirk.

"Yeah Princess," Harry said with a chuckle, "I know. But don't worry, I promise I'll be in moveable condition for the ball."

"You better be," Daphne said with a smile, "Or I'll have to exchange words with Moody myself."

"Hey Daphne," Harry said emploring Daphne to lock eyes with him, "I think I-" her heart began to race in her chest as her stare softened, but the next words never left his lips as he looked away with uncharacteristic shyness, "Never mind, I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for helping me."

"Always Flyboy," She said a hint of confusion and sadness in her eyes, "Always." _Harry, _She thought once more to herself sadly, _I'm so sorry. _

* * *

****(Michael P.O.V)****

A white glaze covered the castle ground as December 24th had finally rolled around, the Yule Ball only being one day away now and with it the revelation of the fact he and Claire Belmont were well, dating. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to keep his relationship with Claire a secret, part of him had wanted to see the surprise on his friend's faces when he walked down the royal staircase with Claire at his side, part of him figured there wasn't a chance in hell any of his friends would have believed him even if he had told them, but more than anything, he liked the idea of having something that was uniquely his. And while he knew the truth would come out eventually, the sneaking around the castle, the risk of getting in trouble, the kissing in the broom closets while students walked by from class to class, it was magical in its own way.

All his friends knew was he had a date and everyone, but mostly Neville and Tracey had gone into full detective mode in order to figure out who exactly Michael's mystery girl was. Thankfully, Claire had been one of the view girls that Tracey had instantly eliminated, and that had made Michael's job a lot easier. What did disturb him, was the fact that despite being his best friend, Harry Potter hadn't said a word.

Tracey had gone to Hogsmead with Blaise for some last-minute Christmas Shopping, which partially explained why he and Harry had found themselves in a carriage alone entering the town past noon. Daphne had opted to stay behind claiming she had to get ready for the Yule Ball and also had wanted to spend some sister time with Astoria, and Hermione had enlisted Neville's help in figuring out the problem she was having with her herbology project. To Michael, he'd hoped it would finally lead to Neville asking out Hermione as the tension between the two had become painful. As for Daphne and Astoria, it had made sense, the two sisters hadn't had much time to spend together, but the look on Harry's face told a different story, a far different story.

His best friend looked glum, almost as if someone had run over his pet Kneazle or something, and it certainly wasn't in his character. To make it worse, it'd been a trance he'd been fading in and out of for some time. Unable to take it anymore, Michael reached over, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking him back to reality as he whispered, "Rook, you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said brushing it off as he always did, "Yeah I'm fine." But Michael didn't buy it, he knew something was up and as a Ravenclaw, it wasn't in him to allow it to go on undiscovered. Thankfully though, it hadn't taken long for before Harry whispered clearly unable to keep his trouble silent any longer, "Actually, there is something that's been bothering me, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You know I'd never do that, Potter," Michael said earnestly as he stared calmly at his friend, his disposition shifting towards one of openness.

"I did a bad thing, Michael, I didn't mean to, but I did," This had caught Michael a bit off guard. Harry and Michael were far from straight-edge kids, they were tricksters, maybe even a bit manipulative, but outright bad, never, at least, not to anyone who didn't deserve it. "Moody," Harry started, "He's been making me practice passive legilimency, it's kinda like regular legilimency, except it's done well, passively."

"Yeah, I figured," Michael said trying to bring a light-hearted air to the heavy sounding conversation.

"Well, I haven't had much practice with it and because of that, sometimes, I start reading people's minds without meaning too." Michael's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his friend. "Last week," Harry continued, a discomfort clearly in his face, "When I was with Daphne, after I met up with her in the library, I told her about the Golden Egg clue, and I told her I was going to put a trace on her before the second task. Normally, she's all private and Miss Independent, which I don't mind, don't get me wrong, but I was really surprised when she agreed to let me track her."

"Okay," Michael said gesturing for his friend to continue.

"She told me she trusted me, Michael," Harry said, "And in that moment, I accidentally entered her mind." He looked softly at his friend wondering what he'd sensed in his girlfriend's mind that had made him feel so ill. "I cut it off as soon as I noticed what was happening, but before I did, I felt that Daphne was racked with guilt over something. I heard her tell me she was sorry in her mind."

"Maybe she was just thinking that she was sorry that she's been so distant from you or something," Michael said with a shrug, "Any chance you might just be overthinking it?"

"That's what I've been trying to convince myself off," Harry said with a shrug, releasing a heavy sigh, "But the way the voice in her head sounded, it was almost as if she was saying goodbye, like it was some kind of suicide message." Michael gripped his friend's shoulder tightly, pulling him closer as he watched Harry tighten his fist, "I've been wanting to say something, but knowing her, the fact I probed around in her brain isn't going to go over well, and I have no idea how to subtly slide what I'm feeling into a non-suspicious conversation." Harry shuttered as Michael watched his Emerald Green Eyes pour into his as his friend whispered, "I love her Michael, at least I think I do," his voice entering a soft tremble, "I don't want to lose her."

"Hey, you aren't going to lose her okay," Michael said, "She loves you too, you know, she'd never leave you, not like that. Blondie might be a bit of a pain, but she's loyal to you and way to resilient to ever throw her life away. She's going through a lot right now too, especially with her dealing with the fact her father's a death eater and the fact that we're basically kids gearing up for war, it's not too unbelievable that she just had a bad day, we all have them after all."

"Yeah," Harry said, and Michael felt a bit of relief as a fair bit of color returned to his friend's face, "Maybe you're right. I'm probably just overthinking everything again."

"Maybe Moody's paranoia is already starting to rub off on you," Michael said with a chuckle, "Trust me, alright, everything's going to be okay. And I'll keep an eye out too, if I see anything suspicious going on, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Chipper," Harry said with a weak smile, "You know, for as lazy of an ass as you come off, you're actually a big softy. I can kinda see why Claire agreed to go to the ball with you." Michael's eyes opened wide but quickly regained their normal size as Harry pointed to his forehead, "I've been accidentally reading minds, remember? But don't worry, I won't say a word, you'll still get to shock everyone as you and Claire walk down the spiral staircase. I'll make sure I'm watching Boot and Bones' reaction too, just in case you want to save the memory."

"You, Mr. Potter," Michael said with a smirk, "Are truly a good friend." A moment of silence followed the boy's immediate chuckle as Michael turned to look out the side of Hogsmeade carriage, "Hey Harry, I know this sounds stupid and incredibly unlike me, but Claire, she's been going through a lot and I know that I'm going to be in a lot of pictures because I'm her date and all. I don't want her having the media headache of her attending the ball with some low-class wizard looming over her head."

"She won't think that," Harry started.

"I know," Michael said, "I just want this to be a good night for her, and my dress robes, they aren't exactly well… nice."

"So what you're saying is that you actually want to take time out of your day to do something for someone else, that isn't me?" Harry said with a smirk, "Is the sky falling?"

"Shut up Potter, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend is all," Michael said looking out once more into the distance, "I'll pay you back, eventually, I pro-"

"Save it, Michael," Harry said with a warm grin, "I'll cover your new robes, you've already paid me back by solving the egg riddle for me, I guess I owe Claire for that as well." Michael grinned up at his friend as he opened the door of the Hogsmeade Carriage, "Alright, first stop, Gladrags Wizardwear, any theme you're going for?"

"Not really," Michael said with a shrug, "All I know is I need it to match something… grey."

* * *

****(Hermione P.O.V)****

Hermione had found herself in the Greenhouse that rested beside the castle's entrance. It wasn't that she was necessarily bad at Herbology, though if she were honest with herself, she wouldn't claim she was bad at anything. Though, to put it softly, it was safe to say that she most certainly didn't have a green thumb. Though part of her was annoyed that she required help for the first time on a project, she was more than satisfied with who had volunteered to be her tutor.

She oftentimes found herself staring blankly at Neville, part of her had found it hard to believe that the once chubby and clumsy first-year that had been her only real friend in the entire castle had grown so much over the past three years, and not just in maturity. Due to the high humidity and temperature, rather than seeing Neville in a thick coat, the boy stood before her in a plain white shirt, the water in the air creating a slightly see-through effect that created a strong thumping in her chest.

Her eyes watched as Neville's arms, defined with lean muscle held a tiny tweezer gently in his hand as he went over the Wiggentree that Hermione had been struggling with the growth of over the past few weeks. Her concentration was broken as she heard a chuckle leave Neville's form, "So that's what's been going on."

"What's been going on?" Hermione asked approaching the Hufflepuff closer than she ever had before looking over his shoulder at the plant. She watched as Neville seemed to take something from the potted soil, lifting it in the air before cupping it between his palms.

"How much have you been watering the plant and feeding it?" Neville asked calmly.

"I've been following the textbook to the letter," Hermione said firmly, knowing for a fact it wasn't a directional error.

"That's the problem then," Neville said, and Hermione could hear the grin that had grown across his face. She stared at him blankly in confusion not sure where to even start with her line of questioning, but thankfully Neville began his explanation, "You'll probably have to start feeding and watering it a bit more, it's been eating for two recently."

"My tree is pregnant?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with complete confusion.

"Kinda," Neville said as he whipped around, his nose centimeters away from hers bringing a heated blush to her face, a blush she was thankful Neville hadn't noticed as his eyes were focused solely on whatever it was that was kept safely guarded between his hand. Carefully, Neville lifted his top hand away and in the center of his palm was what looked to be a flat-face stick figure made of bark and twigs with deep brown eyes that looked so full of life. "This, Hermione, is a Bowtruckle, they're normally not very big, but even comparatively, this one is a bit of a runt."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched the stick figure spring to life, climbing higher and higher onto Neville's arm. "Normally, they live in little colonies on fully grown Wiggentrees, they share a symbiotic relationship with them. The bowtruckle eats any insects that may harm the Wiggentree, but in return, they also sap a bit of water from the soil. For fully grown trees, it's not much of an issue, but for a growing tree, it can be a bit problematic."

"Still," Neville said brightly, "You should feel pretty proud, Bowtruckles only choose Wiggentrees they believe have the best growth potential to live in, he may have been causing you a bit of trouble, but he certainly seems to think that your tree is worthy of an O."

"He's so tiny," Hermione said, unable to stop herself from gushing over the small creature despite it being the source of all her herbology stress, "But you said normally it lives with a colony, why do you think it got kicked out."

"Not all bowtruckles are nice," Neville said, "I've been down to the big Wiggentree on the Hogwarts grounds, I actually spent a lot of time there two years ago when you were- That's not important," Neville said quickly shifting directions, "Anyway, my guess is that this little guy was bullied out of the pack for being smaller than others, but he didn't give up, he found himself and new home, and I think, by the looks of it, it has been going pretty well."

"He was probably bullied, huh?" Hermione spoke to herself softly, "We both know how that feels." She shook the thoughts of her less pleasant years out of her head before she smiled, "Well that settles it then, I'm just going to have to make sure I feed you extra to make sure you grow big and strong."

A strange yet cheery chirping sound seemed to spring from the tiny branch as it moved gently from Neville's hand to hers bringing yet another subconscious smile to her face, "I think he likes that idea, Hermione." She nodded as Neville continued, "Well if you're going to be looking out for him, it might be worth giving him a name, just like you would any familiar."

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, her mind racing through a lexicon of names that had come to mind, "You said it was kind of like the protector of trees, right? So how about the name Druid?" Once again, a cheerful chirp emerged from the small twig, and she felt herself beaming under the gaze of Neville's warm demeanor.

"I think that Druid," Neville said with a kind simper, "Is a big fan of his new name." Hermione began tickling the tiny twig causing sounds similar to laughter from the bowtruckle, "Seeing you hold it like that, it's almost like a mom coddling a child."

"That just made me feel way more responsible than I already did," Hermione said with a chuckle, "Fine though, if I'm the mom, you're the dad then, you're the one who found him after all."

"Fair enough," was all that Neville said as he looked down at her, his blue eyes locking with hers. A warm flush rose to his face as he looked away shyly, but nothing had made Hermione feel as happy as that moment that he'd stared at her, almost as if he thought that she was beautiful. "It's um, it's getting late, and I'm sure we both have things we need to take care of tomorrow so-"

"Neville," Hermione said, her voice soft and shaky, "Are you, um, are you thinking about going to the Yule Ball? I know you normally go home for Christmas to see your mom and dad, but I was just wondering if-"

"I don't know," Neville said with equal softness, "I don't really have a date yet, but I think I'd like to go, it sounds like it could be fun but-"

For a moment longer, Hermione stayed silent, until eventually, this wave of either anxiety or courage took over, and before she knew it, her mouth opened, "Neville, I know that I'm not as pretty as Hannah or Lavender or Claire, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Yule Ball?" She watched in horror as Neville's eyes widened in shock, and instantly, she began to feel nauseous, "I mean, it's okay if you say no. I- just forget about it ok-"

"You're beautiful Hermione," Neville said softly, and it felt as if all air had left her lungs, "But I've always thought that. You're smart, you're funny, you're talented, you are so much more beautiful than you think you are."

"But why did you-"

"Like Hannah?" Neville asked to which Hermione shamefully nodded, "I don't know. I was a chubby, dumb, and untalented wizard, the idea of you liking me was something that didn't make any sense to me so I looked elsewhere. I figured Hannah was pretty enough and if I got turned down by her, I wouldn't have lost anything. If I got turned down by you though, I would have lost a friendship that meant a lot to me." Hermione felt her breath hitch as Neville placed his hand on the small of her back bringing her even closer, "Sorry for me not being brave enough to tell you how I felt earlier," He whispered soothingly, "I hope this can make my feelings clear."

Hermione felt as if her body had been jolted with lightning as she felt Neville's lips press gently against hers. At first, her mind raced with nonsense and doubts, but Neville hadn't pulled away, and Hermione felt a surge of confidence race through her as she pushed back against Neville's lips, nibbling his bottom lip gently before pulling apart, their faces both flushed an embarrassed red, though with a smile resting firmly on their face. She watched Neville cautiously, searching for any hint of regret, but all she read from his expression was enthusiasm and with a playful tone he asked, "So, what color should I charm my tie?"

* * *

****(Sirius P.O.V)****

Screaming, the sound of agonized screaming echoed in Sirius' mind as he looked down at Emmeline now resting exhaustedly in her bed, a salve coating her arms in order to help regrow the skin that had been peeled off during the procedure. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her, to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her, and she was in far too deep of a sleep for Sirius' words to penetrate her thoughts.

"She'll be alright, Sirius," He heard Remus whisper to him, his last remaining Marauder by his side.

"I know," Sirius said, "I know she's going to be fine, at least physically, but I don't know what to do anymore." He clenched his fist, "What kind of worthless man brings a child into the world at the brink of a war, a war in which he's one of the main targets?"

"This sounds like a familiar conversation, Padfoot, we've had it before. Don't you remember?" Remus said kindly, "That's what James said when he found out that Lily was pregnant." Sirius' eyes widened, it was true, he wasn't the first of the Marauder's to have found himself in such a perilous situation, but as he thought back on his late best friend, he wasn't sure if that was the greatest of examples. "Children," Remus continued, "They inspire hope, an ideal view of what the world could be, they make us fight harder, push ourselves further, they provide a light when the darkness becomes so overwhelming."

"You know it to be true," Remus said after a short pause, "Think back on it. How much harder did we fight when we found out Lily was expecting, how much harder did James fight? He wanted to leave behind a better world for his son, it gave him something to push forward towards when all hope seemed lost. Honestly, it might be hard to find a more powerful motivator than to protect one's child from danger." Sirius felt Remus tighten his grip around his shoulder, "We're going to win Padfoot, and when it's over, you, Em, and this child are going to live a wonderful and happy life, I'm certain of it."

"Plus," Remus said with a chuckle, "Imagine how much more driven Harry will become when he learns he has a little brother or sister to protect."

"Remus," Sirius said pausing a moment before he continued, "I was thinking, if you'll accept that is, about making you the boy's Godfather."

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius," Remus said, "Just because you don't think of me as a beast doesn't mean that the ministry will ignore that fact. Plus, I think if anyone deserves it, it's Andromeda and Ted, they did a fantastic job helping raise Harry and Tonks grew up well. It's a tried and true method." A smirk grew across Remus' face, "But don't you worry, I guarantee you I'll still end up as this kid's favorite uncle."

Sirius smiled before growing solemn once more, "I still haven't talked to Harry yet. It's been weeks since the raid, and I know Tonks told him that we're all okay, but I just didn't have the courage to face him. He's destined to face the Dark Lord, what right do I have looking at him with fear in my eyes?"

"Nobody is fearless Sirius, even us Gryffindors feel it sometimes, the trick is to not allow ourselves to dwell on it," Remus said warmly, "You're a brave and good man Sirius, but you need to learn to forgive yourself. We're at war, bad things are going to happen, and you won't be able to stop all of them. But if you allow the fear of loss to paralyze you from acting, this war is already lost. Every single one of us is ready to die for this cause if needs be. Don't stop us from doing our jobs just because the outcome could hurt."

It was silent as Sirius stared blankly at the ground, taking in his friend's words, his heart pounding in his ears. He turned his head, meeting Remus' warm green eyes and slowly he nodded, "You know, it's been so long since I've talked to Harry, I hardly even know what to say."

"I don't know," Remus said with a shrug, "Perhaps a good start would be, 'Hey Pup'," He said with his best Sirius impersonation, "Turns out I'm going to be a dad, ready for a kinda-sorta little sibling. I feel that'll be a good way to break the ice."

"Ha ha," Sirius laughed benignly, "When did you become such a comedian, Moony?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said with a smirk, "I've always been a riot, I just didn't get in as much trouble as you or James." Sirius smiled as he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket opening it revealing a beautiful diamond ring resting inside it, with three tiny crows, the sigil of House Black engraved into the band. He saw his friend smile and nod, "She'll say yes, Sirius, of that I have no doubt."

A soft groan escaped the white-haired woman's lips and instantly, Sirius felt Remus rise out of his chair and smile, "It looks like she's waking up, I think I'll give you two some privacy." Sirius could hardly move as his eyes seemed to have become glued to Emmeline watching her slim frame begin to stir beneath the covers of the bed. _I'm here Em, _Sirius thought to himself, struggling to speak, _I'm here._

"Sirius," Emmeline whispered, her voice scratchy and frail, but Sirius couldn't stop tears of joy from leaking down his cheeks as he leaned forward wrapping his hand gently around her so as not to hit any of the healing skin. Her purple eyes locked with his misty grey orbs as gently she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sirius questioned frantically, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"You're crying," Emmeline said softly, "I didn't want to make you worry."

"It's okay," Sirius said in between rapid breaths, "God it's okay, all that matters is that you're awake and alright." He ran his fingers through her long and tangled hair as he placed gentle pecks against her cheek, "I love you Em, I love you so much."

She smiled up at him, it was weak but certainly present, "Maybe I should nearly die more often if you're going to pamper me like this." Sirius smirked, hearing Em's snippy attitude again had sounded like music to his ear as he gently placed his palm on Emmeline's stomach, seeing as her eyes widen in shock as Sirius smiled brightly down at her.

"I'll treat you like royalty for the rest of your life if you promise never to go and nearly die on me again," Sirius said with a soft chuckle of his own, "I need you, and a boy needs his mother."

"So the doctors told you, huh?" Emmeline said a bit downtrodden, "It's not exactly how I imagined you finding out, but no use crying over spilled milk. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, I couldn't really think of a good time, everything was happening so fast and-"

"It's okay," Sirius said, "All that matters is that I know now, and you and the baby are safe."

Emmeline nodded with a smile, "I'll agree to your deal, but you have to promise me the same, okay?" Sirius stared warmly down at her as she placed her hand over his, "A baby girl does need her daddy after all."

"No," Sirius teased playfully, "It'll be a boy, just watch." He wrapped Emmeline's palm around his hand and squeezed it softly, "But that sounds like a deal to me, let's make it official though."

"Official?" Emmeline asked with confusion.

But before another word could escape Emmeline's mouth, Sirius bent down on his knee, "I want to live with you, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I want to start a family with you, I want to raise my child beside you. I want you, Emmeline, now and forever. Will you, Emmeline Vance, do me the great honor, of becoming my wife?"

Tears began to drop fall on the linoleum floor as Emmeline nodded quickly a bright smile on her face. Sirius looked up with the best smile he could muster as Emmeline looked as if she was struggling for words. The two grinned at each other, refusing the break eye contact before finally, Emmeline's voice rang out... "Yes".

* * *

**A/N: Like I said above, I think my Daphne portion was the weakest one in this chapter, but I felt it necessary to introduce her new struggle for her to deal with. After that, I think the story progresses quite nicely with a lot of fluff as I wanted to end the year on a high note rather than the more dreary stuff, there will be a time and place for that eventually... possibly in the near future (mwhaha) for now though, I hope all of you ring in the new year right, and I look forward to continuing my writing in 2020! If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	25. Chapter XXV: The Yule Ball

**A/N: So, sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I wasn't all that happy with my first draft and I feel that this one turned out much better. This is currently my longest chapter so please be sure to show your support if you liked it, it means a ton to me. Now, without further ado, let's hop on into Chapter 25!**

* * *

Chapter XXV: The Yule Ball

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry could hardly contain his excitement as he wrapped the two-way communication mirror snugly between two white tee-shirts placing it securely within his bedside table. Getting a call from Sirius on its own had always managed to keep Harry happy, but to find out his Godfather was getting married, and that there was already a kid on the way had left him simply beaming. _The family just keeps getting bigger, _he thought to himself with a grin as he stared at himself in the mirror.

For all the joy he felt in his heart, it hadn't taken away much from the physical pain his body had been screaming over. He gently stuck two fingers into the pain-potion based ointment that Daphne had made for him not too long ago as he began massaging the black and blue spots that covered his torso in a circular motion. _Moody wasn't kidding, _he thought to himself as he finished his last circle, _His training is something else. _

However, Harry didn't have time to roll on the floor in agony, as with a swish of his wand his dress robes flew from his bed into the fourth-year boy's bathroom. He snarled viciously within his mind as he looked down at the suit, he'd always hated them, but as he finished working his arm through the last socket of his robe, he was forced to admit that perhaps Michael was right about the idea that his training with Moody making him a bit more paranoid, though Harry would argue the right term was careful, as unlike Moody who'd been relatively safe for the last few years, Harry was well aware there were more than a handful of people who wanted him dead.

He gripped his wand tightly in his hand as he waved and sliced the wood through the air, silently mimicking a mock battle in his head before he felt the snap of one of his vest's stitches, _Damn, _he cursed, _I'll hardly be able to move in this thing. _"Uh, Harry?" With the speed of a cobra strike, Harry spun on his heels, pointing his wand towards the sound before a terrified shriek erupted from his _attacker _"Bloody Hell!" The boy shouted, "What's gotten into you?"

"S-sorry Ron," Harry said lowering his wand as he stared at the youngest of the Weasley boys, dressed in nothing but a Chudley Cannons Tee-Shirt and Pajama Bottom, "I thought everybody was down in the Common Room already." His brow became furrowed as he looked over the orange-headed boy once more, "Please don't tell me you're going to the Ball like that?"

"No, no," Ron said shaking his head, "I'm uh, I'm not actually going."

Harry tilted his head to the side, eyeing his fellow Gryffindor. Without a doubt, Ron was rough around the edges, but he was tall, with bright blue eyes, and Harry had noticed the boy had put on a fair share of muscle mass over the summer. He had found it unlikely that Ron hadn't found a single girl willing to go with him, but regardless he asked, "You know, if you don't have a date, I hear that Parvati never accepted anyone's invitation, she's down in the Common Room if you want me to-"

"It's not about a date," Ron said defensively, "Well, it is, but that's not the main reason." Harry's nose wrinkled at the remark, looking blankly at Ron who turned away bashfully, "My robes, they're a nightmare. Honestly, they look like their from the 17th century."

Harry chuckled as he gazed at the way Ron scratched his arm, "Come on Ron, they can't be that bad." Ron's eyes widened with a sideways glance as if to say, _You want to bet, _as, with a quizzical smile, Harry followed the youngest male Weasley into the fourth year dormitory, and waited with a lopsided smirk as from the boy's trunk emerged the most ghastly piece of clothing Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

Harry watched on as he bit his lip, forcing himself not to laugh as Ron looked at the robes his upper lip curled with disgust. "You must have been awful this year for you to get that for Christmas," Harry said cheekily gazing at the manure-colored robes decked out with frills and cuffs that were as poofy as a poodle.

"S'not funny," Ron said tiredly, "Fred and George managed to afford decent robes thanks to all the prank items they sell, but I got stuck with these. How am I supposed to show up to the ball like this?" Harry mimicked Ron's look of pure defeat as he sighed, "Worse yet, my mom wants pictures of me there, honestly this whole thing is a nightmare."

"Well," Harry said twirling his wand between his fingers as if it was a drumstick, "Lucky for you, I'm no slouch when it comes to transfiguration." A slight frown overtook his face as he looked down on the material, "Though, I'm not sure just how much I can salvage something like this."

"Just try anything," Ron said with a shrug, "It's not like it could honestly get much worse," Harry smirked, his eyes widening as he glanced down at the robes, and with a swish of his wand, he watched as the frills and cuffs began to straighten out into standard-looking sleeves, whereas the collar had shifted from ones he'd seen during performances of Shakespeare in the park, to that of a modern jacket.

Despite all the changes, however, Harry had found himself lacking the patience or the time really to change the color, so while the dress robes no longer looked like they were from the 1500s, they remained the same deep brown. Ron didn't seem to care much though, as his eyes seemed to flash with life, quickly pulling the robes off the bed and smiling, "Thanks a bunch, Harry!"

The boy hadn't even given Harry a chance to respond as within the blink of an eye, Ron had gathered the rest of his things and raced towards the bathroom, eager to make it to the Great Hall for what was no doubt going to be quite a feast. He blinked, adjusting his focus before shaking his head with a chuckle, taking one last look around the room before heading down into the now empty Common Room. Well, almost empty as with gentle grin, he watched as Astoria sat beside the fire, Transfiguration Book in hand.

Without a sound, Harry slid over behind her, and with a comical smile he spoke, "Whatcha reading there, Short Stack!"

Astoria jumped in her seat to Harry's amusement before turning around with flared nostrils, "Merlin, Harry!" She shouted, "Don't sneak up on me like that." Harry couldn't contain his laughter as Astoria sighed deeply before shrugging, "If you must know, Professor McGonagall got really upset with us after Vane and James Fisher got into a fight in class. She's giving us this huge exam after the holidays and I'm really behind in studying for it."

"Sounds tough, need any help?" Harry asked a warm look in his eyes.

"No, I'm actually meeting up with Damyan to work on it tonight while you're sending my sister googly eyes," Astoria said with a teasing giggle.

"Ah, I see how it is," Harry quipped back, "I'm being replaced."

"Me," She said in a dramatized fashion, "Replace you. Never."

Harry laughed as he looked down at the second year Gryffindor. Often times, he'd found himself amazed by how much had changed since he left muggle schooling for Hogwarts. There was pressure, of course, being the chosen one to kill a Dark Lord that was powerful beyond belief and was also responsible for the deaths of your parents wasn't an easy task, but he was thankful for the friends he made. Yes, Michael was his best friend, and Neville was important to him, but he felt something special for Astoria, a level of responsibility he didn't feel with any of his other friends, and Harry cherished the bond they shared. "So Short Stack," Harry said, standing in front of her, his arms outstretched to show off his robes, "What do you think?"

He watched as his sister's kaleidoscopic eyes analyzed every fabric of his dress robes. It may not have been as pronounced as her older sister's but Harry knew that Astoria was a perfectionist as well, and as he saw a minute tremor appear in the second-year Gryffindor's eyes, he knew she'd spotted something, "I think that your tie is crooked."

A snicker escaped the two Gryffindor's lips before Astoria glided across the Common Room floor towards him, swatting his hands away from his tie as she folded the thin end of it into the ring provided in the back of the larger end, securing it tightly before forcing it upward earning an exaggerated gasp from Harry who vehemently hated ties. Harry glared down towards the tie with fire dancing in his eyes before he felt Astoria's hand reach for his throat finishing the final adjustments as she whispered, "Don't be a baby."

Harry rolled his eyes before glancing down softly at his younger sibling, "You know Short-Stack, my offer still stands. If you want to sneak into the ball, you're welcome to use my cloak."

"I'll take you up on borrowing the cloak," Astoria said kindly, "But it's been a while since I've spent any time with Damyan and I really can't fall behind in transfiguration given the fact that I kinda, well, suck at it." Harry shook his head, shrugging his shoulder playfully before summoning the cloak from his room with a flick of his wand.

"Alright, well," Harry said, "Looks like I'm off, wish me luck," Astoria smiled up at him before Harry placed his palm gently atop her raven-colored hair. "Oh yeah, one last thing before I go, I had Kreacher drop off your Christmas present on your bed, I hope you like it." Without a second to spare, he soon found himself crushed under the pressure of Astoria's bear hug before leaning down to hug her back with equal force causing the two of them to erupt with laughter, "Happy Christmas, Short Stack."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry turned, taking a final look at the second-year, his mind wandering back to all that time the two had spent in the training room, _She's grown a lot in just a year, _he thought softly before turning towards the portrait hole and exiting the Common Room into the Hogwarts Hall that even from as far up as the Gryffindor Tower, was still echoing with music from the Great Hall far below.

Harry had wished he had a watch as while he was never one to care much for punctuality, he certainly didn't want to be late for the Champion's Dance. It wasn't that he cared much for breaking tradition, but with all the things Dumbledore had to possibly bitch at him about, he didn't want dancing to be added to the list. He looked around the hall, ensuring the coast was clear, and deciding it was better to be early than late, he pushed against a brick that looked slightly greyer than the rest of the stones that lined the castle's walls, and with a brisk pace, Harry descended down the secret passageway.

Harry had been down to the Slytherin Dungeons before, he'd escorted Daphne down here from beneath the invisibility cloak after the late-night escapades a number of times, but despite his familiarity with the place, it had never felt very welcoming. The dungeon was dark and damp, with drips of off-colored liquids falling from the concaved roof, and puddles constantly lining the floor. It was certainly not as welcoming as the Gryffindor Common Room which was always well lit and noisy, mostly thanks to Fred and George who had a passion for 'making noise', then again, when he thought about it, Slytherins weren't exactly known for their hospitality.

Regardless of his negative feelings, he had to give the designer of the Common Room credit, they'd really taken the whole 'dungeon' theme to heart, and as Harry posted up against the side of a 'dry' wall that stood opposed to the entrance, he had to force himself to think of his Princess to keep his upbeat feelings going, if not, the dungeon might have begun to get to his head. Thankfully though, he didn't have to wait long, as he watched the black stone wall that covered the Common Room entrance begin to form a horseshoe-like arch, and from the arch emerged a woman that Harry found far too beautiful to be cooped up in a dinky place like the Castle's Basement.

She smiled at him, a breath-taking smile that forced one on to his face without a moment's hesitation. She was dressed in a gently flowing, strapless, three-tiered tulle ballgown with a color that had perfectly matched his eyes, while her lusciously-long Honey-Blonde hair had been tied back masterfully into a relaxed fishtail braid. She had never been one to wear a lot of makeup, in Harry's opinion she didn't really have to as he always found her outstandingly beautiful. But as he glanced blankly, unable to speak at the way her mascara brought attention to her icy-blue orbs or the light blush that adorned her face, he'd simply found himself at a loss for words. He'd jokingly thought she was as perfect as a princess the day he'd first met her on the streets of Diagon Alley eating her mint chocolate chip ice cream, but if there was somehow a level above perfect, then Daphne Greengrass, his princess had found it.

A gentle redness has filled Daphne's face, creating a blush-filled line across her nose from cheek to cheek, and Harry's smile grew even wider as he saw the astonishingly adorable look cross his normally composed girlfriend's face. Yet, before he could even collect his thoughts to form a sentence, another voice called out to him in an amused tone, "Alright there, Potter?" Harry's eyes shifted, finding the normally quiet Blaise his chest puffed out proudly as Tracey rested beside him looking quite beautiful herself.

Tracey tucked her hand into her auburn hair, completing her double-stranded milk braid before with a sarcastic simper she whispered, "Close your mouth, Lion Boy, don't want you to choke on a bat before your big dance." Without a sound, Daphne glided across the ground, and Harry felt her delicate fingers push up against his jaw, closing it before she placed her lips softly against him.

Her vanilla-flavored lips had made Harry feel like he was melting and a dumb grin crossed his face as the two broke apart before with a sweet-tempered whisper Daphne broke the silence, "You didn't have to come all the way down here to get me, you know," Daphne said, though her smile betrayed her words, "I could have met you halfway."

"Sorry Princess," Harry replied with bemusement, "I just couldn't wait to see you. I got a bit impatient." He leaned forward, capturing Daphne's lips delivering a soft kiss before breaking away grinning from ear to ear, "You look beautiful by the way."

"I kinda deciphered that you liked it from the blank stare," Daphne replied with a chaff grin, "You don't look too bad yourself, Flyboy." A smirk emerged from Harry's lips as with a snap of his fingers, a conjured rose, appeared in his hand earning himself an ever-rare giggle from Daphne who took it with delight, "You always have to be a showman don't you Flyboy."

"Perks of learning wordless and wandless magic," Harry said with a grin, as he reached out his hand, "Are you ready for tonight, Princess."

She nodded brightly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "Yes, let's make it a night to remember, Flyboy."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

As Astoria watched Harry exit the Common Room through the portrait hole, her whole body tingled with excitement. She was grateful for the momentary reprieve of worry that had been filling her mind since the day that Daphne had decided to stay with her instead of going to Hogsmeade with Harry, and despite the fact that Daphne's face had been filled with sadness as the two roamed the castle, her curiosity over Harry's present had pushed that thought slightly out of focus.

She bound the stairs quickly, skipping over two at a time as she raced towards the second-year Girl's Dormitory, anxious to discover what laid within. Thankfully, the dormitory was empty as most second years had returned home for the Christmas Holiday. She was thankful for that as she nearly kicked in the door due to her excitement before her eyes began to wildly scan the room. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as laying there on her bed was a pristinely wrapped, and more importantly, an incredibly long gift. Astoria flew towards the package making her vision blur from the speed as with trembling hands, she clasped the stem of the object feeling a jolt of nervous energy course through her body.

_No way, _she thought to herself as she stood her gift upright, smiling at the fact its height hadn't been an illusion as the gift stood at a similar length to her. Her breath shook as it left her lungs, and with wide eyes, she began to peel back the wrapping paper as carefully as she could, not wanting to even chance the idea of somehow damaging its contents. "Eep!" She shrieked jumping up and down as a thick wooden handle emerged from the top of the stem, taunting her to peel off the rest of the packaging.

Yet that wasn't all she saw, as a note dangled from the wooden handle, asking to be read. Astoria obliged, cutting the string with her wand, focusing greatly on her precision before with the gracefulness of a seeker, she caught the floating card in her hand. She felt a redness of heat build-up around her eyes as she began to read the note, a smile larger than any she'd had all year creeping onto her face; _I saw that the old Comet 140 was getting a bit too slow for you so I thought I'd get you something more suitable. After all, we can't have a slow flyer on the best team at Hogwarts. Happy Christmas, Short Stack._

Both unable and unwilling to wait any longer, she worked as fast as she could, removing the golden string that kept the gift's wrapping paper together, watching as it fell away. Astoria cared little now for the slight mess she made as her teary-gaze became fixated at what she held in her very own hands. A broom, an absolutely beautiful broom crafted of pure mahogany wood with its tail being composed of neatly-lined, straight twigs that came to a perfectly focused point. She recognized the broom instantly, but she didn't want to believe it, frightened that somehow it would vanish before her eyes, that was until once more, her eyes became latched to the handle noticing the inscribed gold letters which read; _Property of Astoria Greengrass (Short Stack). _

Quickly Astoria spun the broom on its tip her reflection shining in the mahogany wood as inscribed on the other side of the handle was the final bit of confirmation that she desperately craved; _Nimbus Two Thousand. _Over and over she read those words, unable to contain her glee as she ran around the room merrily, her laughter bursting out uncontrollably. She stopped on her heels once more, her quaking body in awe of her gift, before, as if the person who'd gifted her the broom stood before her, she hugged her Nimbus Two Thousand tightly and whispered to the air, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much."

Her excitement, however, couldn't last forever as the ringing of the clock tower sent light tremors through the castle, notifying its occupants of the hour change, and bringing Astoria back to reality. There was nothing that she wanted to do more than take her new broom and jump out the window for her first flight, but she'd promised Damyan she'd meet him at the Astronomy Tower at ten, and as the Clock Tower Bell hit its tenth stroke, she knew she was already running late.

Despite knowing her dorm to be empty, she didn't want to leave her new prized possession out in the open, and quickly, though, with great care, she placed her broom gently into her magically charmed trunk, locking it to secure its safety before shoving her transfiguration book into her bookbag and throwing Harry's cloak over herself as she too raced for the portrait hole.

Astoria had often found herself amazed at just how many secret passages Harry knew throughout the castle, and she had desperately wished she'd bothered to learn a few of them as well, as, despite her relative athleticism, she had felt out of breath from her sprint between the Gryffindor Common Room and the Observatory. She was most definitely late, but she was thankful that sitting there patiently, leaning softly against pen and pad in hand was none other than Damyan, his eyes squinted with focus as his pencil scratched against the pad quickly.

Carefully, she removed the cloak from her frame, tucking the Potter family heirloom into her bag as gently as possible before knocking twice on the Astronomy Tower's walls announcing her presence, "Damyan," She whispered, "It's me, sorry I'm late." Instantly, the boy's warm almond-shaped brown eyes looked up at her, and she couldn't help but mimic the smile that crossed his face as he waved her hello before gesturing to her to come close.

As Astoria stepped forward, a quizzical grin crossed his face as with a low but friendly whispered he spoke, "Glad you could show up, I was afraid I was going to get ghosted." Astoria shook her head frantically and Damyan's chuckle filled the air, "It's alright, I was just kidding. Did you bring your book though, because it looks like we've got a lot of work to do."

"You have no idea," Astoria grumbled as she pulled the large purple-covered textbook from her bag, sticky notes lining every spell Astoria felt she needed to work on. For a moment, she watched as Damyan's eyes widened with shock, clearly not expecting the required amount of help to be so vast, but in a fashion that she found similar to Harry, he relaxed back into position as he took the book from her opening it to the first tab.

"You certainly weren't kidding," Damyan said with a light-hearted smile, "Well if we wanna get out of here before the New Year, we better get to work, we've got a lot ahead of us."

The time had begun passing quickly, and before Astoria knew it, her face was dripping with sweat as the clock tower rung once more alerting them of the length of their practice. If she was to be honest with herself, compared to Harry, as a wizard Damyan wasn't that impressive, but without a doubt, the boy was talented for his age and had an understanding of magic that mimicked Harry to an impressive extent.

Even though the boy was only a second-year, Damyan had a strong mastery of spells beyond the scope of some fourth years, and while the boy's dedication for improvement was critical, he was the first to admit that being the Minister's son had come with the perks of some of the best tutors in Bulgaria being ready at his call.

A wheeze-filled cough filled Astoria's lungs as she lifted her wand towards the cauldron Damyan had conjured for her, her body shaking with exhaustion as she panted out, "_Evanesco." _Yet, despite her efforts, the cauldron remained unchanged. From behind her she felt Damyan stand up, and before the boy could even say a word she called out, "I'll take a break soon, I just- I just want to get this spell down."

"Astoria, there's no need to rush," Damyan said softly, "That's a fifth-year spell, you've still got plenty of time before-"

"No I don't," She hissed back, she hated being told she had to wait. Sure, maybe she was impatient, but when you live your life on a timer, it's hard not to be. _I can't be dead weight when Harry and Daphne face Voldemort, I won't let myself be a burden. _Once more she lifted her hand and with a heaving breath she spoke, "_Evanesco!" _

Just like before, the cauldron hadn't even begun to become even slightly opaque, and Astoria could do little but snarl at her lack of achievement. Her tongue shot out of her mouth, licking her lips, and while the saltiness of her sweat hadn't surprised her, she felt her heart nearly stop in her chest as a metallic taste touched her palette. _No, _she thought to herself beginning to feel an air of dizziness, _Not again._ "Astoria!" She heard Damyan call out to her, rushing towards her side as she felt her legs collapse out from under her, "Astoria!"

She began feeling her eyes glaze over as Damyan looked down on her, his eyes filled with dread, gently he rested her head on her bookbag as he conjured up a box of tissues placing them under her nose to help contain the bleeding, but it was only then that she understood what had scared Damyan so much. A bloody nose was one thing, but as she caught her reflection in the polished cauldron, the hand of fear gripped tightly around her heart. Not only were her eyes a terrifying bloodshot red, but tears of blood had also begun leaking from her eyes and ears like a river. She'd wanted to scream, but she didn't have the strength. Her body was beginning to grow cold, and as her eyelids began to fall, the last thing she felt was her body being hoisted into the air, and the sound of heavy footsteps carrying her down the hall.

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

All her life, Daphne had been told she was pretty, though normally, she hated the compliment. It was never meant as anything sincere, it was always just something people noted, especially her father who growing up would make comments about her looks as if he was checking up on stocks. In a way, she supposed it was. A pure-blooded witch had two jobs in the traditional wizard society; Marry a wealthy wizard, and raise children. Her mother had done just that, as had many other pure-blooded women she knew. It had gotten so bad that eventually, Daphne had begun to hate the compliment. But when she saw Harry's expression, the way he looked at her as if she was art incarnate, she was forced to admit that for the first time in her life, she truly felt pretty.

She felt Harry's pulse through his hand as her nose inhaled his intoxicating Cedar and Green Apple cologne. She'd never been one for blushing, but seeing Harry wearing proper dress robes looking as well-groomed as he possibly could had done something awful to her. It wasn't that she minded Harry's more roguish looks, in their own way, she found them adorable and couldn't ever imagine herself getting tired of it. But seeing Harry dressed well, 'properly' it was a nice and rather fetching change of pace.

Even with her heels, Daphne had felt small whenever Harry had looked down at her, his eyes glowing with joy that sent her heart rate flying, and yet, for all the merriment, a sense of dread laced every second. _Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. _She tried desperately to bury those thoughts, for all she knew the ritual was nothing more than a hoax, but the idea that her only shot to save Astoria could be nothing but a false notion hadn't brought her any comfort either. _I will save Astoria, no matter the cost. But for now, _she concluded taking one more look at her boyfriend, _for now, I'll focus on making this a night Harry will remember forever. _

"Princess?" Harry spoke softly, pulling her closer to his chest as he gazed down at her, his eyes feeling like scalpels into her soul, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She whispered back, "A bit nervous to be dancing in front of everyone, but I think I'll manage, so long as you don't trip over me."

"I'll have you know that Andromeda drilled dancing into me since I was old enough to walk," Harry said with a smirk, before his expression turned back into one of concern. "Look," He said placing his off-hand gently against her cheek, "Maybe I'm being crazy, and Moody's paranoia is getting to me, but you look like you've been distracted lately, and I just want to know if everything's okay."

Daphne felt her lips tremble slightly at Harry's plea for honesty, _No! _Her mind shouted, _My sister's dying and despite all my research the best hope I have is that I transfer her life to me so I die in her stead and I feel like I'm falling apart inside! _But she forced her thoughts down, shielding her insecurities behind an almost comically-blank stare as she whispered, "Yeah, of course, I'm okay."

"You're sure," Harry asked tilting her chin up so she could no longer look away. Yet, she'd practiced indifference for years and nodded curtly, bringing a small grin to Harry's lips. "Okay, good. I really want this relationship to continue going the way it is so I need you to promise me that if I ever make you feel uncomfortable with something that you'll tell me. I know I've placed a lot on your shoulders over the past couple of weeks and part of me, well, I guess a stupid part of me began to think you were starting to hate me or something."

"Oh yeah, Flyboy, you know me," Daphne said with a forced chuckle as she leaned forward, stealing a kiss from Harry's lips, "I absolutely hate your guts."

"Good," He said with a grin, cupping her face between his warm hands as he leaned forward this time with him being the thief, "Because I absolutely hate your guts too."

She smiled as Harry wrapped her hand in his, lowering them back down into a resting position as they set off to conclude their march towards the epicenter of the music when out of nowhere, Michael's voice called out to them, "Rook! Blondie! Wait up!" Daphne rolled her eyes, a soft grin on her face as she turned facing the blue-haired boy, who she had to admit looked quite dashing in his tailored grey dress robes. Though she couldn't spend much time focused on her boyfriend's best friend as her eyes were instantly magnetized by the girl at his side.

Daphne had theorized that there was more between the Ravenclaw boy and the French Model than met the eye, but as she saw Claire dressed magnificently in a gown of free-flowing silk before transitioning into a laced pattern around her torso along with the way her vibrant-pink hair had been tied elegantly into a dutch crown braid, Daphne had momentarily found herself jealous at just how naturally beauty seemed to resonate from her face. She watched as her boyfriend smiled at Michael before the boy cleared his throat, "I know you guys have already met, but I guess as a formality," he said gesturing towards herself and Harry, "Claire, these are my friends Harry and Daphne," He glanced back at Claire with a smile, "Harry and Daphne, this is my girlfriend, Claire."

Somehow, Harry had looked as if the information was nothing shocking, and while Daphne had suspected something was happening between the two, the fact that they were an actual couple had stunned her, and yet, she smirked as she remembered her bet with Tracey, _She is going to freak out._ She and Harry outreached their hands, each taking a turn to properly shake the French Girl's hand before, she glanced back at Harry the sound of music in the room just before them, "Ready Harry."

"Always," He said with a smirk of forced confidence as the two entered the Great Hall that'd been converted in a gorgeous ballroom. Daphne marveled at the way each of the serving tables were adorned with perfectly sculpted works of ice, while over the heads of the crowded floor she saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

The live orchestra was in full swing as all around her the hall buzzed with an air of giddiness. In the center of the ballroom, she watched as Tracey swayed side to side her head resting on Blaise's shoulder, while to the left of them, she saw something that had seemed to even shock Harry. Dancing with his chest puffed out and his head held high was none other than Neville Longbottom, and if the Hufflepuff's confidence hadn't been enough of a surprise on its own, his dancing partner had simply blown her away. She'd known Granger for years, often, she'd heard Tracey refer to the Ravenclaw girl as unpolished gold, and as much as Daphne hated agreeing with Tracey on fashion and attractiveness scales, Hermione was looking simply amazing in her periwinkle blue gown. "Not bad Scout," She heard the two boy whisper from behind her as she watched Harry pull a handful of galleons from his pocket, dropping them into Michael's hand, "Not bad at all."

It seemed, however, that Daphne's gaze had not gone unnoticed, as Tracey had spotted her in the crowd of people like a hawk that found a mouse in a field, and with equal aggression, she pushed forward. Thankfully though, she watched her friend's eyes nearly roll out of their hand at the united hands of Claire and Michael. A sigh of pure relief exited her lungs as Tracey brushed right by them until she had found herself face to face with Michael, "Are you freaking serious!" Daphne smirked as the Ravenclaw boy sighed, "This was your secret date! Why didn't you tell me when I had already written this off this as a possibility."

She bit her tongue trying not to join her boyfriend in his uncontrollable snickering as she watched Michael nervously run his hand through his tied-back hair, "Well, I was planning on introducing you to everyone like a normal person, but it seems like that's a bit out of the question," He said turning to face his date, "Claire, this is my friend, Tracey," His eyes then locked with the auburn-haired girl, "Tracey this is my girlfriend, Claire."

"You're what now?" Tracey said stammering in confusion, "So wait, you two aren't just here as friends or something? You two are actually dating?"

"For almost a month now," Claire had said teasingly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Michael's told me a lot about his friends."

Daphne instantly became a victim of Tracey's hate-filled glance as she hissed, "Did you know about this the whole time? Is this your way of hustling me back for all the times I've beaten you in exploding snaps?"

Daphne just shrugged playfully, a smirk resting on her face as Michael cut in, "You ever think that you might have a bit of a gambling problem, Davis?"

Tracey's face ballooned as she looked up with fake contempt at the Ravenclaw boy before a gently smile returned to her lips feeling that Blaise now stood behind them, "Nice," Blaise had said calmly and Daphne's smirk had evolved into a full-grown grin. Blaise had always been a man of few words unless he was talking about his fandom of Harry or his love of Tracey that is, and seeing the boy's unaffected reaction to finding out that Michael had ended up the boyfriend of arguable one of the most attractive girls currently in the castle had been amusing, to say the least.

However, dating a girl that had been the fantasy of many other boys in the castle certainly had its downside as well, as Daphne heard jab after jab aimed at Michael; _She's here with him? Is this some kind of joke, Claire's with that loser? Of all the people in the castle, she chose him, is she an idiot? Obviously, Corner must have spiked her drink with a love potion or something. _Yet, the one that had irritated her the most had come from Malfoy, who was currently doing a world-class job of ignoring his own date, a fact that Pansy hadn't looked too happy about as he called out, "A girl like that deserves a proper Pure-Blood wizard, not some Blood-Traitorous loser."

She felt the anger pulse through her boyfriend's hand as he heard his best friend's name be slandered, and yet, to her great surprise, it was Michael that had placed a hand on his shoulder stopping Harry's stream of anger. "It's alright Rook, it's like you said on the train with Boot," Harry turned to face his friend, "I'm worth ten of losers like them."

Harry nodded before he caught his other friend's eyes who delivered him a bright smile. He did what he could, returning the grin at Neville, who's face was simply beaming with excitement as he twirled Hermione gracefully along the floor. Harry had wanted to head over towards Neville, motioning for the rest of the group to follow him, yet to both Daphne and her boyfriend's disappointment, he'd been stopped by a hand and an overly friendly tone, "Ah, Harry, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Normally I wouldn't be the one here, but with the Crouch currently missing, probably out enjoying the holiday or whatnot, I've been chosen to take his place, wonderful isn't it."

_Bagman, _Daphne thought to herself with disinterest, thought the last words had been disturbing, _The prophet didn't say anything about the Crouch going on holiday_. A glance at her boyfriend had confirmed that he too had found the remark strange, and yet, neither had a chance to reply as Bagman continued on, "Anyways, the reason we've been searching for you it to bring you to the Champion's Table, it is, after all, a Triwizard Celebration!"

Daphne's eyes followed Bagman's hand motion, and while she noticed Cedric sending Harry a rather sympathetic look, as he too looked as if he'd rather be down on the floor celebrating Christmas with Cho Chang than stuck up at the table waiting for them to be called down, she did note that Cedric's company had brought an air of confidence to Harry's expression. Together, they followed Bagman, and while a just God would have allowed them to sit beside their fellow schoolmates, Bagman had other ideas, placing them smack dab between Fleur, who looked very unhappy at the fact that her date Roger Davies was struggling to keep lust out of his eyes, and Viktor Krum, who's eyes Daphne instantly felt rest upon her.

She felt a sense of comfort though as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his chest happily, grateful for any distance she could put between herself and Krum's full plate of goulash. Though if Daphne had to guess she'd say there was only one other person who hated Krum's focus on her more than she did, and that was his date, Alicia Spinnet, who if Daphne had to guess only agreed to this whole thing to make Davies jealous, something that clearly hadn't worked.

From across the hall, she found Dumbledore, currently dwarfed by the size of his dancing partner, Madame Maxime, though spotting the Headmaster hadn't been much of an accomplishment as the man was wearing robes purpler that any grape she'd ever seen before. As the dance of the two Headmasters concluded the first thing she noticed was that the music had come to an abrupt end, and the second was the fact that Karkaroff was nowhere to be found, an appearance that Harry, by the looks of it, had seemed to notice as well, and certainly wasn't happy about it. Though she couldn't blame him, the idea of a marked death eater walking unsupervised around the castle had made her uncomfortable as well, and while she couldn't be sure, she had a feeling that their reasons were the same, _Astoria._

Her mind couldn't rest on Astoria for long though, as before she knew it, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall. "Student!" He spoke out, his voice magnified by his wand, "It is the pleasure of not only myself, but all of Hogwarts to welcome you all to this year's Yule Ball. I'd like to start by wishing everyone in attendance today a very joyous and Happy Christmas." The lights within the hall had begun to dim as the focus was shifted towards the now brightly-lit dance floor. "As many of you are already aware," Dumbledore continued, switching gears, "The tradition of the Yule Ball states that the champions and their dates must all participate in a celebratory dance."

"So Champions, if you'll please make your way to the dance floor to begin the ceremonial dance," Without a word, Harry took her hand as he followed Fleur and Davies who had nearly tripped over himself staring at Fleur's ass to the dance floor. Harry had told her he'd known how to dance, and while Daphne would never dare to go as far as to call Harry a liar, she did have her doubts. All of them though had immediately been crushed as she felt Harry place his hand along the small of her back, pulling her close to him as he took her off-hand in his.

"I told you didn't I?" Harry said with a smirk, "You've got nothing to worry about."

Music began to fill the hall once more as the sounds of sweet violins and piano echoed in the back backdrop, and with a smile of her own, she placed her dainty hand along Harry's broad shoulder, "Well then Flyboy, take it away." Then, without a moment's hesitation, he did just that, as he lunged forward, easing Daphne back before pulling her close to him once more, their waltz now in full swing. Both she and Harry hated the spotlight, but her laughter had become involuntary, as for a singular moment, all her worries had been exorcised from her mind, leaving her in pure bliss as Harry spun her gently along the floor.

As the music played, Daphne had felt like the world had drifted away, to the point that not even Krum's menacing glares could break her joy as she allowed herself to dream of a life after Hogwarts. A nice small house by the beach, nothing crazy, but beautiful in its own right. She imagined a couple of kids running around with raven hair and green eyes, she imagined curing up into Harry's side every night as they drifted off to sleep. _Why am I thinking like this? _She thought to herself, her illusion beginning to break as the music began to fade, _You can't have this, you know what you have to do, dreaming about a future is nothing but a waste of time. _

"Daphne," She heard Harry whisper, breaking her from her trance as she looked up at Harry who smiled brightly down at her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just," She said trying to settle back into reality, "Being in the spotlight like this makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"I feel you there," He said warmly, "Come on, the dance is almost over, then we can head out, I want to get a look at that grotto anyway." Daphne nodded, and just as Harry had said, the music had come to a halt once more. A round of applause surrounded the champions, but Harry paid them no mind, ignoring the snapping of the cameras as he took her hand and guided her out into the fresh air.

The closer she'd come to the grotto, the more amazed she was at just how beautiful the fairies' lights could be. A shy simper crossed her lips as a handful of fairies flew around her leaving a glaze of light wherever they went and she watched as Harry smiled happily as one nested into his hair. He continued to guide her through the grotto, taking her deeper and deeper into the cavern until they had ended up in a dimly lit courtyard. Together, they sat along the stone bench, and Daphne could hardly help herself from leaning into Harry who tucked his arm around her, holding her tightly. "It's crazy to think it's already Christmas huh?" Harry said softly, "So much has changed over this last year."

"Oh yeah," She whispered back, "Like what?"

"Well for one, you're hopelessly in love with me now," Harry said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes playfully, "But I guess if I had to say one major thing it's about how much my family has grown in the last year alone. You, Astoria, Michael, Neville it's honestly amazing. Not to mention that Sirius and Emmeline are finally engaged, that's pretty crazy, isn't it? Sirius told me that she's even expecting, I can't wait to meet the kid next year."

"That is pretty crazy," She said her mind flashing back to her short but rather adventurous time with her Boyfriend's Godfather.

"At the same time, that's just more of a reason I need to make sure I take my training with Moody seriously," Harry said his eyes fierce with determination, "I'm going to make sure that no more wizarding kids have to grow up with a war looming over their heads, I won't allow more kids to grow up without their parents." Daphne squeezed Harry's hand tightly causing his eyes to soften as he glanced back at her, "Sorry, tonight's supposed to be a special time, I shouldn't be bringing up things like war," he leaned down, and Daphne felt her boyfriend's lips press against her forehead, "On a lighter note, I guess I'm just curious, where do you think we'll be next Christmas?"

"We'll," She said teasingly, "You have that much faith we'll still be together next year?" Harry smiled as he nodded, and Daphne allowed one to cross her face as well. She wasn't sure what effects transferring the curse to herself would have, but regardless she allowed herself to dream, "I don't know, maybe we'll find ourselves tanning on a beach in Australia or something, I definitely have seen enough White-Christmas' in a row, I'd like to change up the pace a bit."

"That sounds nice," Harry said gently, and Daphne rested closer into his chest, "I'll start looking for plane tickets, might be fun to have a muggle style adventure." Daphne nodded softly as she felt Harry run his fingers through her braid before whispering, "You know, we should probably head back, if I'm gone for too long I'm sure Bagman will send out a team of Aurors to find me or something."

"I think I hate that man," Daphne said with a small scowl.

"Yeah, so do I," Harry said as he helped Daphne to her feet, "But unfortunately, being famous isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be." He smirked back down at her, "At least now though we won't have to be stuck between Fleur and Krum, so it can't be that bad."

"Famous last words, Potter," Daphne said teasingly, "Famous last words." Gracefully, Daphne wrapped her arm around Harry's and with a shared light-hearted chuckle, the two began their walk back towards the Great Hall.

What'd they'd been expecting was a lively environment, the same way it had been since they took their leave for just a few short minutes. What they had arrived to, however, was a rather tense standoff between Michael and her boyfriend's second least favorite person in all of the castle Terry Boot, each glaring at the other with daggers in their eyes at the entrance of the grotto. Daphne had assumed that he and Claire were out there to look for her, yet her question regarding why the two had come face to face like that had become obvious as standing between them was a redheaded girl she recognized as Susan Bones.

"We should go help-," Daphne started but Harry stopped her, shaking his head.

"Michael needs this," Harry said, "He needs this confrontation to let everything out."

Yet, unwilling to move, she and Harry remained planted at their spot as a thunderous roar of anger echoed through the cavern from Boot's mouth, "Are you fucking serious Corner?" Boot bellowed from behind a Susan who simply looked stunned at Boot's words, "Even here you're trying to steal Susan away from me, Merlin you're pathetic."

"Who's pathetic?" Claire's voice called from behind Michael as she rested her chin on Michael's shoulder, "Because I'm certain you're not referring to my boyfriend." Claire had been sure to accentuate the final word which had left the fourth-year Ravenclaw in a rather flustered state, "And for the record, your girlfriend's the one that walked up to Michael talking about 'I'm sorry about the way our friendship ended can we go back to how we were before' we were just looking for our friend. It's not Michael's fault he's a far more interesting person than you, you little tête de noeud."

Daphne had no idea what exactly the French girl had said, but it sounded vicious and Daphne could help the passing remark that escaped her lips, "I like her." Harry nodded in agreement as he gazed on at the interaction, as Daphne felt magic building in his hand ready to get involved if needed.

The need for Harry's involvement had quickly increased as with a snarl Boot spoke in a slurred tone, "I wasn't talking to you, was I, bitch?" Daphne's eyes bulged at the words as she watched Michael's hand tighten into a fist, rage now radiating off the Ravenclaw boy's body.

Michael's anger, however, was nothing when compared to Susan's pure disgust as she looked at her boyfriend with a wrinkled nose, "Merlin Terry, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked her eyes wide with contempt as Daphne watched the Hufflepuff girl take a strong whiff of her boyfriend's breath, "Holy shit are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Terry hissed, "Me and a couple of the boys just snuck in a bit of Firewhisky, but I'll tell you what I don't like is you whoring around talking to every guy you see." He spat angrily at Michael's feet, giving him only a moment to step back and avoid the boy's slobber on his new brown suede shoes, "Especially not punks like Corner." Daphne gazed on in silence as she watched the way every fiber of Michael's being had to refrain from pummeling the tipsy Ravenclaw into the ground before Terry slurred once more, "Come on, let's go dance somewhere else."

Together, she and Harry wait, following the boy's every move as he drunkenly swayed from side to side, waiting for Susan to follow him only for the red-headed girl to remain perfectly still, "I'm not going anywhere," Susan said her voice trembling, "Not when you're like this."

"Fine!" Terry shouted angrily, getting dangerously close to her face "You want to go and dance with losers like Cornermore power to you, I just know I want nothing else to do with you, slut-"

SMACK! Faster than the eye could see, Susan had slapped her ring studded hand against Terry's face leaving behind a deeply indented cheek, "I don't care who you are or how drunk you are, nobody gets to talk to me like that!"

"You worthless bitch," Terry said spitting out some redden saliva from his mouth, "You think I care if you want nothing to do with me? Well, you're wrong, because guess what, Corner's been telling the truth the whole time! You're nothing but another number to me."

"Okay," Harry whispered cracking his knuckles, "Now I'm going to do something." Daphne hardly had time to process what her boyfriend had said before with a snap of his fingers, she watched in amazement as Terry stumbled backward, looking as if he'd been hit by a knockback jinx as he tumbled to the floor. Both Boot and Michael had looked around in confusion, but Boot had provided his own distraction as he groggily stumbled to his feet only to cover his entire robes in milky-brown vomit.

A frown appeared on her face as she pinched her nose, all while Michael had caught sight of them delivering a rather impressed look towards Harry who'd simply lifted his fingers to his lips. Unfortunately for Michael, the amusement had faded as he watched Susan flee towards the Great Hall's exit, tears streaming down her cheeks like rainfall. The two of them quickly raced to Michael's side where sad gaze had made itself at home on his face, and Daphne watched as Harry placed his hand reassuringly on his best friend's shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded, though sadness laced his voice, "Sometimes, the best thing you can do for another person is to let them go."

Harry nodded as Claire reached for her boyfriend's hand, "My father," She started softly, "He always used to tell me that making bad choices is easy, living with the consequences is what's hard. But only from that hardship can a person truly grow."

"Your father's a wise man," Daphne said softly before Claire turned to face her.

"Yes," The French Model's face then sunk a bit as she spoke, "Professor McGonagall was looking for you, it's actually why we came out here, she said it had something to do with your sister, told us it was importa-,"

The French Model hadn't had a chance to even finish her words though as Daphne raced into the hall, her heart feeling tight in her chest as she scanned the crowded space wildly, "There!" She heard Harry shout from behind her, his finger pointed to the normally severe-looking woman who was standing near the Great Hall door. Without a moment to spare, she raced towards the exit, Harry following close behind her. She'd wanted to tell him to stop following her, but that look of determination had once again embedded themselves into his eyes and she knew that arguing would only kill precious time.

The look that had developed upon the face of the Gryffindor Head of House had been all the information she needed as a feeling of nausea filled her stomach. Not bothering to wait for any further instructions, she barreled out of the hall Harry keeping pace behind her ignoring the calls of McGonagall behind them, "Mr. Potter! The message was not intended for you! You must stay-" but the two of them were out of earshot before the Lioness of Gryffindor could finish her sentence.

"Where are we going?" Harry called out from behind her with as level a tone as he could manage, but words were refusing to escape her lungs as her focus rested solely upon the infirmary. Something had happened, and it wasn't good.

How they'd raced all the way up to the Hogwarts Infirmary so quickly she had no idea, her legs had honestly felt weightless as she scaled the castle's stairways arriving at the Hospital Wing in record time. Without even the slightest care for caution, Daphne threw the infirmary door open finding herself in the relatively empty wing with Harry only a few steps behind her. Aside from herself and Harry, only five people filled the room, and while her mother and father hovered over a covered hospital bed, the curly-haired boy she recognized as Damyan sat there shivering against the wall, his shirt coated with blood and Madam Pomfrey who ran around the wing in a tizzy grabbing potion vial after potion vial.

Daphne's heart felt about ready to explode as she raced towards the bed, but as she arrived there, she wished more than anything that she hadn't. Astoria had always looked so full of life, and yet, as she looked down at her sister, her skin cold to the touch with track marks of blood covering her cheeks and lips, she looked nothing like she did before. From behind her, she felt Harry stare blankly at her sister, "What's going on? What happened to her?

Try as she might have, Daphne simply couldn't force words out of her mouth, and she felt a chilling magic begin to bubble inside of Harry as she turned on his heel, marching towards the trembling boy. Without regard for the boy's status as the Minister's Son, Harry lifted the boy by the collar of his shirt slamming his back into the wall, a cough escaping the boy's lips from the impact as a snake-like snarl escaped Harry's lips, "What happened?"

"I- I don't know," Damyan said his voice trembling under Harry's killing gaze, "We were just practicing our magic, and then she started bleeding. I told her to stop and take a break but she kept going and then she started to bleed. Really I don't know why she-"

"Harry put the boy down!" Daphne cried out in anguish, watching as Harry turned to face her his eyes pronouncing his confusion, "It isn't his fault! Astoria's sick!"

"What kind of sickness causes that!" Harry shouted back, his eyes refusing to look down at Astoria's crippled state.

"A blood curse," Daphne whispered her voice trembling, "She's had one ever since she was young."

"But those are-" Harry said, his own voice now shaky, "Aren't those fatal?"

She could respond but her silence was clearly all the answer he needed, as she watched Harry's face pale in the moonlight, "She's going to die? All of that time I spent teaching her magic, are you telling me all I was doing was making it worse? Why didn't you tell me?" He said his tone filling with anger, "Damn it, Daphne! If Astoria wasn't going to tell me, why couldn't you! She's my family too don't you think that I would've like to hel-"

"No she isn't!" Daphne shouted rage building so hot inside her all she could see was red, "You two just play as siblings while I'm the one responsible for doing whatever it takes to take care of her! She didn't want you to find out anything because it's a family matter that has nothing to do with you! Why don't you just do me a favor and stop sticking your nose in places where it doesn't belong! Now get the hell out of here!"

She watched as a wave of pain crashed over Harry's face, as for the first time since their meeting in Diagon Alley, his emerald eyes hadn't seemed to shine with life. For a moment, she had locked eyes with him, but she couldn't continue to stare on, honestly, she hardly felt able to breathe before without a sound, Harry turned on his heels, his head hung low as he walked towards the exit, closing the infirmary door behind him. A quiet click filled the air as the door locked into place, and instantly, she fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably as she whispered into the air, "I'm sorry," she pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her stomach felt tight as she hugged herself in agony, "Please come back. Please." But it was too late, Harry had left, and as she watched potion after potion being poured down Astoria's mouth, Daphne had felt a pain she'd never experienced before. For the first time, Daphne Greengrass had felt completely alone.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being over ten thousand words long... yikes. Please don't kill me in the reviews for making Harry and Daphne fight, but I know you wanted Harry to find out about Astoria's blood curse, and well, now he does. The question is, how will the story progress from here. If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until next time, Peace!**


	26. Chapter XXVI: A Boiling Point

**A/N: Thank You All So Much For Your Kind Words Regarding My Grandmother, It means a lot to me. I also appreciate everyone who took the time to read the pilot of my PJO Story, while it's currently only sitting at 100 views, it's a start at least and I know that not every HP fan is a PJO fan. But if you are and you didn't have a chance to read the notice, please take a look, the story is set 16 years after HoO and will remain true to cannon. **

**That's enough promoting though, and you all have been waiting long enough! Please Enjoy This Long-Awaited Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter XXVI: A Boiling Point

**(?)**

What could almost be described as a smile had crossed the face of the normally decrepit shell of a man as he twirled his yew wand along his boney fingers. The gentle hissing of his snake echoed through the hollow room of his father's old home, a feeling of ecstasy now racing through his body as he called the screaming of his muggle relatives the day he'd first returned to the Riddle Manor. Though to his great annoyance, the silence had not remained pure as the whimpering of a broken man worked as an undercurrent of sound.

"Kill me," The man whispered, "Just kill me."

"Kill you," The distorted figure spoke in fake astonishment from his throne-like chair, "After everything you've done for me? What kind of lord would I be if I did something like that?" A crooked grin had crossed his face once more as he turned down to face the quivering man, Barty Crouch Senior. He couldn't help but think to himself that the man responsible for confining many of his loyal followers to the cells of Azkaban had been an unwilling participant in his future rise to power was laced with layers of tremendous irony.

"Son," The man whispered, his voice broken with pain, "Please, your mother wouldn't have-" But before the Head of the Magical Cooperation department could say another word, his face was met by a ferocious kick from one of the Dark Lord's most loyal, and the man's son. A thunderous crack filled the air as a cackle erupted from the Dark Lord's rudimentary body.

"I'm no son of yours," Barty Crouch Jr. hissed with anger, "And when my master asks you a question, you will answer it!"

Slowly, the heir of the Riddle house raised his hand and all movement ceased within the room, "Your loyalty to me, Barty, is something that I promise you will be rewarded for in time," He said with a voice weakened by his form, "But the man still has his uses for us as a pawn, and we can't allow the head of a Ministry Department to go missing for much longer without turning any heads." There was a slight pause in his voice, as his snake-like red eyes rested upon the man trembling in pain, "Though I must compliment you, you've followed orders nicely. We have broken his body and his spirit, I find it unlikely that he'll be able to resist my persuasion any longer. Take him to Narcissa, have his wounds treated and bring him back to me. I have other matters to attend to."

"Karkaroff!" He bellowed loudly into the open room, not wanting to even face his feeble servant who quaked by his side.

"Y-yes My Lord," The Durmstrang Headmaster said, his voice uneasy.

"I do hope you remember that demonstration," the Dark Lord spoke calmly, "You have betrayed me once, and had you not been willing to provide me your aid and insight that due to Severus' current standing within Hogwarts he cannot currently provide, I would have seen you executed after my rise. I want you to understand me well though, should you fail or betray me again, your death will be far more excruciating than you can even imagine." The Durmstrang Headmaster's face went as pale as a ghost as a twisted grin grew upon the Dark Lord's face. "Good, it seems we've come to an understanding" He hissed, "Now, bring me to the sitting room, I have a person waiting for me."

As the Dark Lord was hoisted into the air, a deep frown developed along his face. _Soon, _he thought to himself, _Soon I shall rise again, and the world will cower at my name. Then, Harry Potter, once I have destroyed your will to live, I will kill you_. With great care, though only from fear of punishment did he find himself moving quickly through the manor, the rapid pulse of the frightened man potent enough to be felt against his leathery pink skin through the Headmaster's fingertips. For both their sakes, he was pleased that they'd arrived at the sitting room quickly, and as the door opened, his visitor stood at attention, a tired look plastered on his face. "My lord," He said with a deep bow, "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Of course, Jonathan," the Dark Lord spoke with a soft voice that mimicked a caring tone, "You've done me a great service in retrieving my book, and I am a man who will always reward those loyal to me." Softly the man's poor excuse for a body was dropped comfortably into the seat across from the Head of the Greengrass Household and with a practiced smile he whispered, "Tell me, what is it that you desire."

"As of yesterday," Jonathan began, "The situation has become direr. While it's managed to be contained once more, I fear that the future effects will be catastrophic if nothing is done. Please my lord," He whispered in a tone filled with trauma, "Help me. Help her."

"In due time, Jonathan," The Dark Lord hissed, "You have fulfilled your end of the bargain, and one day, with your allegiance to my cause, once I have laid my claim to this poor muggle-loving excuse of the Magical World, I swear I shall fulfill mine. For now though, you must complete your orders, we must not allow the excess funding towards the DMLE. I trust you shall not fail me."

"No, my lord," Jonathan said firmly, "I will trust in your word and your orders. I will do what I must."

"Excellent," The man said with a nod, "Once I return, I will make both our ambitions a reality."

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

Never in her life had she felt so uncomfortable in the halls of Hogwarts. For the moment she'd arrived at the castle, she loved it. It had felt like a home rather than a prison, and the fact that she had made friends here rather than people that constantly pressed her about her condition was something that had brought joy beyond belief to her heart. Ever since she'd elected to stay at the castle, however, she'd felt how things had changed.

Sure, the majority of the students who'd returned from the Christmas Holiday had treated her the same, but it wasn't like she truly cared about their opinion. The people she did care for though, had all begun tiptoeing around her. Daphne had been spending every waking moment outside of class in her dormitory, not even bothering to come out for meals which she could only assume were being delivered to her by Dobby, if she was even eating at all. A concern that had become much more valid as she'd overheard Tracey whispering to Harry regarding her sister's condition, and if the look on Harry's face was anything to go by, it wasn't good.

Harry's reaction to her, had possibly been even more painful. He'd barely talk to her, though, since his fight with Daphne, he'd barely talk to anyone. When she'd gotten her broom, all she'd ever wanted to do was go flying with him, but Harry had been seeming to do whatever he could to fill his schedule just to avoid being around anyone. The number of times she'd even seen Harry over the past two weeks could fit on one hand, and every time she had, the boy looked miserable, his body looking as if it was about to fall apart all while trying to act that he was okay with the fact that he was obviously missing her sister terribly.

_It's all my fault, _she thought to herself grimly as she looked down at her desk, her fingernails digging into the wood as blood pulsed through her head rapidly. _Why am I always such a burden? Why can't I do anything right? _"Ms. Greengrass," She heard a voice from the front of the class call out to her, "Class was dismissed."

Astoria's eyes widened, her mind feeling fuzzy as she returned to the realm of reality. She looked down at her textbook, _Intermediate Transfiguration, _before glancing up at the woman addressing her. Professor McGonagall had always been a rather firm looking woman, though Astoria knew first had of the kindness that rested in the old woman's heart. "Sorry Professor," Astoria said glumly, "I must have gotten distracted."

"It's alright," Professor McGonagall said calmly, "Tell me, Ms. Greengrass, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I'm getting sick of being asked that question every time I leave a class," She said with a grimace, "Even Professor Moody asked me how I was feeling, which honestly only made me feel more concerned for my health." She felt her fingers curl inward towards her palm as she looked up at her Head of House, "Why does that everybody look at me like that?" She said her voice trembling.

"Look at you like what?" McGonagall asked though Astoria was certain she already knew the answer.

"Like I'm some kind of pitiful animal," She said anger resonating in her voice, "Like I'm some pathetic person in need of sympathy. I never wanted anyone feeling bad for me!" She shouted her emotions rising, "For Merlin's sake even Snape looks at me like I'm a wounded kitten!" She shot up from her chair, "Harry won't talk to me! My sister won't even look at me! And I just can't take it anymore!" Her fist slammed angrily against the table shaking the teapots that lined the desks in preparation for tomorrow's class, "Why can't people just treat me like I'm normal!"

Astoria hadn't even bothered to wait for her head of House's response, her heart had felt like it was shattering in her chest, and as she raced out of the classroom into the crowded hall, her feelings had only become worse. From across the busy corridor, she caught the slightest glimpse of Harry, Michael's palm resting comfortingly on his shoulder as the Boy-Who-Lived looked longingly at her sister who seemed unable to meet his eye before racing towards the Slytherin Dormitories. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! _She screamed in her mind, rage echoing through her body, _Why can't I do anything right? _

_I need to be alone, I want to scream, I need to get out of here, _She thought to herself, unsure of where exactly her legs were carrying her, but grateful that she was moving away from the crowd that was currently pushing towards the Great Hall. Her tears had become blinding, leaving nothing but distorted figures in her path, but she could feel their eyes resting upon her, their attention focused on her completely unaware that attention was all she'd been hoping to avoid.

She weaved through the body of students as nimbly as she could, her shoulders beginning to hurt from the hard impacts she'd faced, but eventually, she'd ended up at her final destination, the place where everything had gone to shit, the Astronomy Tower. _I should have just fallen out, _She thought to herself, her stomach curling, _At least then I wouldn't have to deal with everything falling apart, at least then Daphne would be free. _She swallowed hard as she looked over the balcony assessing the drop, her mind felt hazy, and she had felt her throat grow hot as finally, she released her pent up frustration screaming into the open sky.

Her lungs had felt like they were on fire as she released a heart-breaking roar, but she had felt her pulse begin to slow and her tears begin to dry. She placed her hand on her chest, the anger in her soul seeming to have been exiled by her thunderous shout of frustration bringing her the smallest whisper of relief. That was until a completely new feeling formed to take its place as from behind her, a familiar voice called out, "I was going to ask if you were feeling okay, but I think I already got my answer."

A red flush began to develop her face as she glanced at the blonde curly-haired boy, a frown plastered on her face as he looked at her with unreadable eyes. "How much of that-," She started looking at the ground, "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to make me genuinely concerned you were considering throwing yourself off the tower," Damyan said softly, walking over to her, taking her hand gently in his, "Want to talk?"

"About what?" Astoria replied not wanting to address the elephant in the room. But Damyan remained silent, simply guiding her away carefully from the ledge towards the back wall, bringing her down to the ground as they sat beside each other watching the sunset on the horizon.

"It's a beautiful sunset, you know," Damyan said with a bright smile, "We don't normally get views like this at Durmstrang, the landscape is nice, I think I've told you that already, but the weather can be even worse than here sometimes." Astoria turned to face the boy as he squeezed her hand gently, "It would have been a shame if you threw yourself out the window before seeing this, don't you think?"

"I wasn't actually going to do it," Astoria said whispered, her free hand digging into the stonework of the tower's floor. "I just, I needed to- well, I don't know what I needed, but screaming seems to have helped a bit." She still couldn't stand to look the boy in the eyes as with a mumble, barely able to be heard she spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened, I um, I didn't want to worry you."

The boy remained quiet, and Astoria quickly began to feel as if Damyan was no longer looking at her, but through her. If anyone else had looked at her like that, she'd have hated it, it normally had made her feel small and powerless, but Damyan, his expression seemed different. It wasn't one of distance, rather it looked more attune to discomfort. The tension grew as the air became thick in the silent room before with a sigh, Damyan spoke, "LAM disease."

"What?" Astoria asked, her head cocked and brow furrowed.

"It's a disease, a muggle one typically, it's fatal, and I have it." Damyan had not even bothered to stare at her as he continued, "In some ways, it's not all that different from what you have." Astoria's eyes only seemed to grow wider as she looked up at the boy, "I knew you were sick with something from the moment I met you at the World Cup, you had that look in your eyes, a look that simply screamed that you wanted to live on your terms, I know it well, I see it in the mirror all the time. The only thing I didn't know was what it was exactly, now I do."

"So," Astoria said calmly, "I was right too, no kind of allergy would have you coughing up blood like you did in Charms a few months back. But it's different, you have a muggle disease, surely there is something magical to cure it. With my blood curse, well, the statistics speak for themselves… one hundred percent fatal."

"You'd think so, huh?" Damyan said leaning back, "I can't tell you how many potions my father forced me to drink, how many operations I've undergone, how successful they've all been. Sure a potion may kill the overgrowth of cysts, but they always come back, and both the operation and the potions put so much strain on my body, I've stopped requesting treatment."

"So you're going to-"

"Die," Damyan said with a nod, "Yeah. But we're the same you know, I don't want people pitying me, I want to live my life how I see fit."

"How long?" She asked a feeling of shared agony glowing behind their eyes.

"Maybe a little more than you, maybe a little less," A smirk grew across the boy's face as he gazed into her kaleidoscopic eyes, "I'll race you." For the slightest moment, a light grin appeared upon her face as she felt Damyan's hand rest on her shoulder, "Life is for the living, at least, that's what my father likes to tell me. What you're doing, isolating yourself, getting angry, nearly throwing yourself off towers, that's not living."

"What can I do," Astoria said with a sigh, "Everyone I care about looks at me like I'm some kind of freak now." Her fist began to curl up once more, "Daphne's been holding herself up in her room doing Merlin knows what, all my professors talk to me like I'm some wounded animal, and Harry won't even look me in the eyes long enough for me to even talk to him."

"Then be louder," Damyan said, "One mistake that people tend to make is that we expect everyone to know how we feel without saying a word. If you don't want to be treated like a sick little girl, make sure you remind the people around you of what you want them to see, and if they don't want to listen to you, scream it until your lungs give out. If they don't want to look at you, wrap your hands around their face and force them to see. But never, allow people to make you feel small."

There was silence as Astoria rose to her feet, her focus realigned. _He's right, _she thought to herself, _cowards run, and I'm no coward. _As she reached the archway of the tower door, she stopped for a mere moment to face the boy that had come to console her, his face relaxed as he looked on into the distance, "You know, you've really got a way with words." The boy shrugged as if it had been something he'd heard before but never truly accepted, "Thank you, Damyan."

"Anytime," He replied with a voice just above a whisper, "Astoria."

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

A bolt of red hurtled rapidly towards the Boy-Who-Lived as with all the strength he had, he leapt out of the way. Landing with a thud, he quickly rose to his feet, but he had been too slow finding his legs locked to the ground, bound by a black and putrid looking sludge. Wrapping his hand firmly around his wand, he began muttering the counter curse but was stopped by the flat end of the Auror's staff pressed into his chest.

He looked up tiredly at the Auror, but Moody had not the slightest ounce of sympathy in his face. Harry doubted the man even knew the meaning of the word, as with a heated shout he roared, "Boy! What in the name of Morganna's Saggy Tits was that horrendous display!"

Harry flinched slightly beneath the Auror's voice before he finished releasing the curse that tied him down, rising to meet the Auror, "Sorry Professor," Harry said tiredly, "I'm just a little distracted." Though that was an understatement. Harry couldn't quite remember one instance over the past two weeks in which he'd gotten a good night's sleep. He was thankful that Astoria was allowed to stay in the castle under careful moderation, but the fact that Harry now knew the girl's days were numbered was slowly beginning to drive him mad. It also hadn't helped that while Tracey and Blaise had both been begging for him to go talk to Daphne and smooth things over, the girl seemed to be avoiding everyone, not even coming out for meals. _She's falling apart, _Tracey's words had rung in her head, _She loves Astoria more than anything, and I'm afraid she'll do something stupid and dangerous soon. _

"You don't have time to be distracted boy," Moody said, his voice still sharp but calm, "He's coming back, you understand that don't you? Do you think the Dark Lord is going to care that your feelings were hurt? You need to get your act together, for everyone's sake."

"Don't you think I know that!" Harry shouted, the Auror forcing him to his boiling point, he closed his eyes releasing a heavy sigh, "Sorry, I know that my feelings don't matter when it comes to war, but right now, it's just a lot, okay?"

To his great surprise, rather than barking an order, he felt the touch of Moody's hand on his shoulder delivering him a firm squeeze. "I'm aware of what you've been going through with both Greengrass girls, I know you care for both of them deeply, but you must understand your place in this war. We don't have time to waste finding cures for blood curses or dealing with feelings of betrayal from your girlfriend. After all, it's not like you've told any of your friends the truth about your fate with Voldemort."

Harry's face became as pale as snow as he looked up at the Auror who stood there his face indiscernible, "All the Professors were informed of Miss Greengrass' condition after she elected to stay, as for the Prophecy, Dumbledore allows me to be privy to information he may not be so forthcoming to others with." Harry could only look down in dread as the words of the Prophecy echoed in his mind, "You've been lying to your friends the whole time, boy." He said calmly, "You're training them to survive the war, not to fight the Dark Lord, in the end, you know that only you are capable of killing him once and for all."

"People look to you as the White Knight of this war, boy." Harry hated that term, but Moody paid him no mind as he continued, "When war comes to the doorstep of the wizarding world, people are going to fight for you, and you need to be ready to do whatever it takes to win. War is a messy thing, people die, people get tortured, and even those that survive must live with the scars that lace both their body and mind. The Old Man preaches for love, but loving those you enter a battle with will only lead to anguish. A leader must learn detachment, a skill that young Astoria's fate will help you practice."

Harry had felt as if he'd been sinking in a frosty ocean as an overwhelming feeling of cold began to seep into his core. Over the past two weeks, he'd grown to greatly respect his trainer. Moody had never taken it easy on him, he had the bruises to prove it, but he had also always been bluntly honest with his opinions and measurements of his skill. In fact, Harry had felt he'd grown more over the past two weeks than over the entire summer, and yet, he could accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's words. _Give up on Astoria, _he thought to himself bitterly, _Over my dead body. There's a cure out there, I have to find it. I will save her. _

He felt his fingers curl upwards into his palm as his body trembled under his tense muscle contraction as he looked up at his trainer, a forced smile on his face. "I can't do that. Becoming a detached person, that's just not who I am." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before continuing, "I know that's foolish, and that you may be right that because of my choice I'll always experience pain. But," Harry said his eyes firm with determination, "I won't abandon the people who volunteer to fight beside me, and I will not allow my comrades to die, that is absolute."

"You're stubborn and annoyingly optimistic about this war," Moody said his authentic eye closed while the other zipped behind him, "Much like your mother. I hope though, for the sake of the wizarding world that you're right." Harry nodded at the man's words before he removed the staff from his chest, "We've been at it for a while," Moody said, "And you hardly look able to move in your condition, go get some rest, we'll be back here at the same time tomorrow."

Harry nodded and without another word, he left the room of requirement, his book bag filled with any textbooks related to curses that Kreacher could find in the Black Family Library as with a brisk pace, he moved as fast as his injured body could carry him to the Gryffindor Tower.

His relief upon entering the Gryffindor Tower simply could not be measured. His legs trembled to support his weight, and his body that was currently littered with black and blue spots burned as if he'd been placed in the center of an inferno. It had been manageable before, primarily thanks to Daphne's fantastic pain-ointment, but now his stash had finally run dry, and even if he had wanted to confront Daphne, the girl had a knack for disappearing when she wanted to.

It was only after he placed down his bag that he noticed that he hadn't been the only Gryffindor who'd chosen to skip dinner, as sitting in his favorite armchair, her new broom resting upon her lap was none other than Astoria Greengrass. He couldn't quite understand the emotion he was feeling, was it hurt, no, despair, no, in reality, all Harry felt was broken and numb as he eyed the girl he'd come to love as a little sister, but Astoria's firm gaze held a different story.

The second-year Gryffindor hadn't given Harry a moment to even collapse onto the couch as she approached, "Hey, Harry," but he couldn't turn, he didn't want to see her, the image of the blood leaking from her every orifice was a horror too painful to relive. Despite his lack of contact though, she continued, "I haven't really had a chance to go on my first flight with your gift. Do you want to come out to the courtyard and watch?"

He shook his head, his eyes now glued to the ceiling as he rested his battered-body on the velvet-red couch. "Sorry Astoria, can't right now."

"Okay, well, maybe we could go get dinner, I think they have ribs tonight," She said a bit of frustration building in her voice, "I-"

"Really, Astoria, I'm busy. Maybe next time," Harry said off-handedly as he reached into his bag, desperate to begin his research. "Why don't you just go down without me?"

Had Harry looked, he may have noticed the redness building up across the girl's face, but his eyes had become locked in on the leather-bound book he currently held in his hands. Yet, despite the forced distance, Astoria persisted, "Have you learned any cool spells with Moody that you can teach me, or maybe you can even help me master the maximum shield charm, last time I tried it I accidentally-"

"Too dangerous," Harry said once more without a single glance as Astoria felt her blood begin to boil.

There was silence, as the desperation he'd heard in Astoria's voice began to arrive at a boiling point. _I should say something, _he thought to himself, _but what? What am I supposed to do? Things aren't normal any- _

"Look at me!" Instantly, the book fell from Harry's hands as Astoria's outburst shook the common room. His Emerald Green eyes peered into hers with deep concern, and while Astoria had finally won his reaction, the tears in her eyes had failed her, and Harry watched her composure shatter, "Why do stare at me like that? Like I'm some wounded animal! I don't want pity! I don't want you to feel bad for me! Be angry with me! Hate me! Do anything but look at me like I'm some fragile doll!"

"Astoria I-," Harry started but Astoria couldn't stop herself, for weeks Harry had suspected these feelings had been boiling within her and now, whether he was ready for it or not, it was time to let them out.

"I can take it from everyone else!" She shouted, "I can take it from Tracey, and Blaise, and my sister, but I can't take it from you!" Her voice trembled in her throat, "You were the only friend I ever had that didn't look at me with those pitiful eyes! You were the only one who ever looked at me like I wasn't some poor dying girl! You looked at me like I was a person, a normal person! You'd eat dinner with me! You'd fly with me! You'd help me get better at magic! You let me live my life, you were the only one who let me live! I can't handle it when you look at me like that!"

"Short Stack-"

"I don't want to die, Harry!" She shouted, unable to control herself, "I'm scared and angry and I hate the fact that I'm stuck with that fate, but I'd rather die than have everyone look at me like they're sorry that I'm even alive!" There was no more self-control left in her voice as she released all her pain, "Everyday I watch you stumble in through the portrait hole in complete agony because your pain cream that Daphne makes for you is all used up, and you try to keep yourself occupied because you don't want to face the fact that you and her had a fight because of me! Meanwhile, my sister is wilting away in her room, refusing to come out for food because she feels like a failure not knowing how to stop me from dying and because she loves you and thinks that you'll never forgive her for not telling you about me!"

"But that isn't her fault!" She shouted, "I made her promise not to tell anyone! I didn't want anyone to know about my sickness! I wanted to have a chance to make actual friends and when you started treating me like I was your little sister it made me happy! I wanted to tell you that I was sick but I didn't want you to start treating me differently! I just-"

Harry could no longer stop himself as tears began flowing from his sister's plea. His pain had seemed to flash away as he bolted forward from his spot on the couch, wrapping his baby sister up in his arms as he drew comforting circles on Astoria's back, her breath now ragged and filled with hiccups. "I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted to keep being your little sister, and I want you and Daphne to stop fighting because it's obvious that you two love each other, and I don't want my sister to be alone after I die, and I-"

"Short Stack," Harry whispered softly, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise you, I will find a way to save you, and I will work things out with Daphne, and I promise that no matter what happens I will never leave either of you two alone. We're a family Astoria, we're in this together."

"I just feel this is all my fault and I can't handle the fact that I put this wedge between you and her when all I wanted was to keep everything the same," Astoria said her voice softening as she hugged Harry back with weak arms, "I just wanted to be normal, just for a little while longer, please."

"Okay," Harry whispered softly, "And tomorrow, maybe we can even go for a test flight. If you really show me some promise, I might even teach you a few tricks."

"Really," She whispered back her voice steadying beneath the soft gasps.

"Really," He said with a nod, "But for now, I've got to go find your sister. It's about time we stop acting so child-," Harry hadn't even gotten a moment to finish his sentence as a loud pop filled the common room. Reflexively, he pushed Astoria behind him, his wand drawn to face the threat, but there was none to be found. Instead, all that remained in the epicenter of the apparition was a trembling and familiar house elf… "Dobby?"

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Daphne rocked herself gently on her bed in the empty Slytherin Dormitory. Though her stomach rumbled, she felt no desire to eat. In fact, Daphne had been living in a state of constant nausea, not just at the remorse she felt every time Harry's heart-broken face would flash into her mind, but the bloody mess that had been Astoria's weakened body that horrid night. Yes, Madam Pomfrey had worked miracles with Astoria, using up what she could only imagine had been all of Hogwarts' blood replenishing potions, but just because her sister was currently up and about didn't mean the situation had changed.

Her hands trembled as she read the pages of the journal that had all but encapsulated her life over the past days. The journal itself hadn't been in great condition when Harry had first gifted it to her, but now the pages had become more yellow and stained with watermarks, as yet another droplet fell from her cheek onto the page. Furiously, she wiped her red eyes, _I'm fine, _she cursed to herself, _I don't need anyone, I'm the Ice Queen for Merlin's Sake, I don't need Harry. _It hadn't taken long for the truth in her heart to fight back as the word liar raced around her mind. _I just need to save Astoria, she's all I have left, she's all that matters._

A loud pop soon filled the air, and Daphne leapt in fear, her quiet violently interrupted as her eyes scanned the room for the source of the disturbance. The search hadn't taken long as her floppy eared caretaker had popped into the dormitory, a book bag that looked just about ready to burst strapped over his shoulder, and in his hand rested a plate consisting of a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of hot cinnamon tea. "Dobby has returned with the items that Mistress ordered Dobby to find. Dobby doesn't like stealing from scary Professor Snape's stores, but Dobby did as he was told."

Daphne eyed the elf sympathetically, "I know Dobby, I'm sorry for asking you to do that, but you know it was urgent."

"If Dobby can speak freely," The elf said with a squeaky voice, "Dobby doesn't like what Mistress Greeny has been reading. Dobby doesn't like it one bit. Dobby would rather have Mistress Greeny eat his muffin and tea that read that terrible, terrible, book."

"I'm not hungry Dobby," Daphne lied, a sad smile resting on her face, "But thank you for thinking about me." The tennis ball eyes of her elf still rested firmly upon her, she knew full well that Dobby wanted more answers, but she couldn't afford to give it to the elf. "That's all Dobby, you're free to go-"

"Will Mistress Greeny at least drink a little bit of her tea and stop reading the-,"

"I said that's enough Dobby!" Daphne shouted her anger boiling over, yet as she watched the sinking facial expression of her only loyal company throughout the recent tragedy, she instantly lunged forward hugging the elf, "Sorry Dobby," She whispered, "I didn't mean to yell. I just- I need this book, I need to save my sister. No matter the cost." The hurt on the tiny elf's face had become too hard for Daphne to bear as she took the bag from the elf's hand. "Dobby, don't tell anyone about this, I'll be back soon."

But Dobby didn't respond, the elf had simply nodded his head and slumped on the ground his eyes full of defeat. _Dobby, Astoria, Harry, please forgive me._ The thoughts of those she loved continued to fill her mind as she climbed the winding staircases towards the off-limits bathroom that was guarded by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. She had figured it was a place that nobody would come looking for her and she'd be able to work in peace, and had Harry decided to look for her on the map, there wouldn't be anything odd about a girl being in the girl's bathroom.

As Daphne pulled into the bathroom, the supplies banging gently in her back, she quickly got down towards the cauldron she'd placed in the room yesterday and lit the fire. She had wasted no time as she pulled the decrypted potion instructions from her bag, as well as the material. "Okay," she stated aloud, "First, I need to add the sloth brain fluid, into a boiling infusion of wormwood. After that, I need two bushels of fermented knotgrass. Then a drop of basilisk poison reduced with phoenix tears," She shook her head in amazement, "It's almost unbelievable the castle has these things."

"Then-"

"Then you're going to need to wait three days, stirring hourly until the substance becomes a paste." Daphne jumped at the familiar voice that called out to her from the shadows. She hopped to her feet turning slowly and finding nobody other than Harry James Potter. "Daphne, what are you doing?"

"How did you-"

"Dobby told me," Harry said softly a gentle smile on his face, "Plus I read your mind. You can't seriously be thinking of doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"What I'm doing is none of your business," Daphne snipped back, turning away from him only to feel his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"If you're thinking of exchanging the curse Astoria has to you, I can't let you go through with it." Harry sighed heavily, "She wouldn't want that."

"How would you know what she wants," Daphne barked back, "You haven't talked to her in days!"

"I was being an idiot, both of us were," Harry replied, turning her around. "We're hurting Astoria, Daphne. That's something we both didn't want to do, and unfortunately, we both fell into the same trap. In fact, she really let me have it in the common room a few minutes ago."

"Harry," Daphne replied, her voice trembling, "I can't let her die. She's all I have left. I just can't. Please don't ask me to."

Daphne hadn't even a moment to breathe before Harry's arms wrapped around her, "I promise you, I won't let Astoria die. I don't care if I have to spend every waking moment helping you look for a solution, we will find one." Daphne's lips began to tremble, "I'm sorry I walked away from you when you needed me most. I was just so angry that you hid something so important from me, but Astoria told me why you did it. Plus, I was being a hypocrite, Moody actually pointed that out to me earlier today, I haven't been being completely honest with you either. But I don't want to keep lying to you anymore, so I want you to listen."

"What secret?" Daphne said, tears streaming down her eyes as she hugged Harry, inhaling his Cedar and Green Apple scent, a scent she'd been missing for far too long.

"I haven't been training you guys to fight with me, in fact, I never really had any intention of all of us taking down Voldemort together." Daphne had felt her body tremble in Harry's arms as she looked up at him in confusion. "Shortly before I was born, there was a prophecy, about him and I. There's a lot of fluff in it really, but the point of it is that he and I, we're destined to fight one day, and during that fight, one of us is going to die."

"Harry, please, tell me this is some kind of joke. I can't lose you too, I just-," Daphne started but was silenced as her boyfriend's arms held her tightly.

"It's not a joke, and honestly, I wasn't always so sure I'd be strong enough to win. In reality, I'm still not too sure," Harry said. "But if I do stand a chance, it's because I have something worth fighting for, that's something Voldemort doesn't have. But that thing, it's not the wizarding world, I don't give a damn about these random people that look up to me as some hero one day and turn their back on me the next. I care about Sirius, Remus, Andy, Tonks, Astoria, and Michael, and Neville… I care about you."

"If you throw your life away," Harry said with a gentle pause, "I don't know if I want to win anymore. If I can't save the people I care about, I'm not sure I could keep fighting. I need you, Daphne Greengrass. But I don't need this girl who isn't thinking straight, the girl who's actually considering sacrificing her own life on the word of some evil wizard. I need my level headed princess who never lets the world know that the sky is falling. The girl that can keep calm no matter what. The girl that can be my compass when I feel lost. That's who I need if I stand a chance at winning this fight."

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, tightening her grasp around Harry, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, I'm sorry for avoiding you, I'm sorry for abandoning you when you needed me too. I'm so-"

She was stopped however by the familiar yet lost sensation of Harry's lips pressing against hers, "It's okay Princess, we'll get through this, through all of this, together."

"Together," Daphne said with a nod, the pounding in her chest calming in the warmth of Harry's embrace. "Thank you Flyboy, for everything."

"Always, Princess," Harry said softly, "Always. Now," he said, Daphne finally feeling some joy as Harry cupped her face, "Let's go see Astoria. I think we've kept her waiting long enough."

* * *

**A/N: So I will admit, finding the inspiration to write this chapter along with my two other PJO chapters during the time of my Grandma's dying process and passing was tough, and I can't say it had no effect on my writing. I know some people like drawn-out drama, but honestly, I just didn't want to get in that kind of headspace. I do hope you still found time to enjoy this chapter, particularly, the love that is shared between Astoria and Harry, and be sure to tell your family and friends that you care about them, the passing of both my Grandmother and Kobe Bryant has shown me just how fragile life can be.**

**Once more, thank you all for the kind words, and if you did enjoy this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	27. Chapter XXVII: The Second Task

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while. I've been traveling a lot for Grad School interviews and I also went to go see my first niece this month which was super awesome. Unfortunately, that meant putting this story on the Back Burner which is probably going to be the case for most of March too. Still, I just want to thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Normally I write my chapters in one sitting as it helps the flow, but this chapter required me to get back to it with weeks of not writing in between so it may be a bit clunky. With all that said though, I hope you enjoy it!**

**No Beta on this chapter forgive any grammar mistakes, I did my best.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: The Second Task**

**(Michael P.O.V)**

_**A Valentine's Day Viewing**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_With February now in coming to a close, and Valentine's Day only recently behind us, the attention of the Wizarding World has once again been focused on the rapidly approaching second-task that's happening on February 24th. But just because the delight of Valentine's Day was overshadowed by the spirit of competition doesn't mean there was nothing to report._

_Of course, we'll begin with Harry Potter. While the jury is still out regarding Mr. Potter's ability to talk to snakes, some seeing it is a mark of dark magic while others argue it is nothing more than a genetic gift, one thing that we can all agree on is that the Whirlwind relationship between The Gryffindor Quidditch Star and his Snake Princess has been quite the story to follow. _

_We all know that The-Boy-Who-Lives shares an almost unbelievable connection with his sweetheart, and it is obvious that connection is not a one-way street, as the actions of the heir to the Greengrass Household proved. From cheering at him at his Hogwarts Games, (Fig. 1), to being a support system for the young man during the terrifying World Cup incident, to even recently jumping into a Horned Serpent Pit to rush to her beau's side (Fig. 2), the bond shared between fourth-years Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter is the stuff of storybooks._

_Which is why this reporter found it strange that many sources from within the castle reported a distance growing between the two love birds following the Yule Ball in which Harry Potter was seen chasing after a fleeing Daphne Greengrass. However, whatever the issue was, it seems to have been resolved completely as the two were once more seen strolling through the streets of Hogsmeade Hand in Hand, with Potter even seen gifting the Slytherin Girl a gorgeous bouquet of chocolate roses. For my faithful readers who expressed concern regarding the relationship, I'm pleased to report that Haphne, as many fans of the young couple have been calling them, seems to be firmly back on track._

_This leads us to our main story, Claire Belmont's Mystery Man. While students who attend Hogwarts may recognize the face seen here locking lips with the French Model (Fig. 3), it is fair to assume that should you not be a current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, you wouldn't be able to recognize this boy as one Michael Corner… though there is a chance you may recognize the name. Corner is a fourth-year Ravenclaw and is often seen as the second-in-command to what some professors referred to as the Troublesome Trio led by our very own Harry Potter. In fact, Corner was another face present during the raid on the World Cup who worked to rescue straggling civilians from the scourge of Death Eaters._

_Still, even taking the boy's recent heroics into account, this is no ordinary girl we are talking about. We are talking about Claire Belmont after all, the current most popular teen-model in the Wizarding World and Daughter of the French Minister of Magic. The question of what makes a girl with a castle-full of suitors such as Miss Belmont interested in this seemingly mundane wizard prompted this reporter to do some digging, and while I know many of you are hoping from some crazy revelation there is simply nothing to report._

_For all intents and purposes, Michael Corner and his family are rather, well… unremarkable. His mother, the Pureblood witch Rachel Taylor, currently employed at a Muggle Primary School in Alresford, while his father works as a simple muggle mechanic. This reporter was personally shocked by this discovery and reached out to my contacts in the French Press, interested in the Minister's opinion regarding her daughter's choice in suitor and was surprised with the Minister's reported response. 'My Daughter is only Fourteen-Years-Old, this talk of suitors is nothing more than media propaganda. She's famous, yes, but she's still a child and I say that she is free to date whomever she chooses so long as the boy isn't a bad apple. If one day, the relationship between this Michael boy and my daughter continues, then perhaps I'd like to speak with him, but for now, all I care about is my daughter's happiness, and if this Michael boy makes her happy, then to hell with everything else.'_

_While certainly not a ringing endorsement, the lack of a prerequisite standard from Minister Belmont must be making the young Ravenclaw take a heavy sigh of relief if he has hopes to continue his relationship with the young lady. Though the question remains though, what makes Mr. Corner so special in the eyes of the wizarding world's most desired teen bachelorette? This reporter vows to look deeper._

"Wow," Harry said from beside him, "I mean, I know Skeeter is the master of yellow journalism, but you gotta give her credit when she wants to make someone sound small, she certainly knows how to do it." He felt his best friend nudge him playfully as he smirked, "On the bright side, it looks like the papers will have something else to focus on besides me all the time. I mean look, you even got more page time than I did."

"Yeah," Michael said with a sigh of displeasure, "Fantastic… just what I wanted."

The gentle chuckle from his girlfriend beside him had filled him with some comfort though as she leaned into him, "On the bright side, at least my dad doesn't hate you." Michael nodded, a gentle smile on his face as he looked around the library table. It had felt like it had been a while since he saw everyone around him looking happy, or at least, as happy as they could possibly be with the mystery of not only the purging ritual and the second task looming over their heads.

Michael had assisted Harry in placing a tracking charm to Daphne, fearing that Dumbledore may, in fact, be crazy enough to take her as Harry's prized belonging, and thankfully for his best friend, Moody had seemed to be giving him a small break before the second task to allow his body to recover, an effort that was greatly benefitted from his new pain-creams courtesy of Daphne. Yet, even through all the happiness, there was still one nagging issue, and though he knew it was far from the time to properly address it, the knowledge of Astoria's blood curse loomed over everyone's heads or at least those that were in the know.

"This potion is intense," Daphne whispered as Claire left the library to find the nearest restroom just loud enough for the table to hear, "They are micro-doses but this is hardly more than a cocktail of poisons only slightly neutered by Pheonix tears. Is Moody sure this is going to work?"

"I trust him," Harry said squeezing the blonde's hand, "I know he's a bit off, but for some reason, I believe he knows what he's doing. It has to be more than a potion though, if it was as simple as drinking poison, it wouldn't be much of a ritual."

"Unfortunately, you're right, and I'm not a fan of the other part," Daphne said, "From what I understand, the ritual demands that at least four of us outside of Moody are present to channel our magic through blood runes that we have to conjure on your body. If we don't flush your body with enough magic to help stabilize you, well… let's just say the outcome won't be pretty."

"Well, Merlin forbid that anything I'm forced to undergo be easy, right," Harry said with a sigh before his best friend's eyes fell upon him, "What about you Michael, you got any other plans for how I'm going to survive an hour underwater? I know we can use the bubblehead charm, but with the grindylows less than hospitable nature, I don't want to risk it with something so fragile."

"I was thinking we could use your transfiguration skill to maybe turn you into something with gills," Michael said as he rubbed his forehead, "Only problem is that the amount of magic it would require to keep a transformation like that up for an hour would leave you pretty defenseless. I mean if you transfigured into like a shark or something, you might be able to use your natural defenses, but it seems like a pretty high-risk, low reward plan."

Michael watched as his best friend pondered the possibility, his fingers twirling his wand like a drumstick, his face filled with discomfort. For a moment, there was silence, and then, the library doors opened, and with a frantic pace, he watches as the last member of the troublesome trio raced towards them, a brown paper bag in hand. "Nev," Harry called out in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I figured it out," He said panting, "I know how you're going to win the second task." Instantly he and Harry's eyes lit up. With jittery hands, Harry opened the bag revealing a rather gross looking substance, that looked akin to a green and slimy ball of rat tails.

"Um, Nev?" Harry spoke his face pale from the sight, "What exactly is this?"

"Gillyweed," Michael whispered much to Neville's dismay, "I wondered about this but with how rare they are I was unsure of how quickly we could get it. This is amazing Nev, how'd you find this?"

"I, um, I," Neville said his face growing hot, "I nicked it from Snape's stores." Michael's jaw nearly dropped as Harry let out an exasperated chuckle. "I mean, I didn't do it by myself. I told Fred and George about my idea and they-"

"Way to go, Nev!" Harry said with a bright grin.

"One of us! One of us!" Michael chanted with a chuckle.

It was only in the corner of his eye did he see both Daphne and Tracey shake their heads with a heavy eye roll before Tracey whispered her voice dripping with sarcasm, "He was so pure and innocent and you two corrupted him. Poor Neville."

"Well, that solves the problem of how Harry's going to compete," Michael said with a sigh of relief as he turned to Harry, "Now all you gotta do is win, Rook."

Michael watched as his best friend turned once more to face his girlfriend, "I will, no matter what."

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

Harry's stomach had felt tight. Despite normally being able to out-eat the entire Gryffindor Table save Astoria, Harry had barely been able to touch his dinner as the day of the second task loomed now just mere hours in the distance. Had he felt prepared? To an extent yes. He'd been in the Black Lake before, though it was over a year ago now, and while the gillyweed he'd securely locked in his trunk for tomorrow had given him a plan, the idea of Daphne being locked down somewhere in the depths of the ominous waters had left him queasy.

"It's going to be fine," Daphne whispered to him as the two shared a short stroll through the castle on their way towards the courtyard wanting to gain some distance from the bustle of the castle, "I know that you'll find me."

"You know, sometimes I worry that you have too much faith in me," Harry said with a gentle smile, squeezing his girlfriend's hand, "Don't you ever worry that I might not be able to-"

"Never," Daphne said, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "I've seen you do the impossible Harry Potter. I've seen you fight off a horde of dementors at thirteen, I've seen you rescue a soul, I've seen you go toe to toe with Death Eaters, I've even seen you terrify a horned serpent. I believe in you completely Flyboy. A dip into a cold lake, that's all this is. Plus, I know that the sun would sooner rise in the west before you gave up trying to save me."

Harry had felt his girlfriend's lips upon his cheek, but his concentration had been split as the flash of light shone through a nearby shrub. With lightning in his veins, he spun Daphne behind him, before lifting his wand, "_Stupefy," _he hissed as a red bolt shot from his wand towards the shrub, a harrowing thud following shortly after. He rose slowly, his body firmly positioned in front of Daphne, his wand ready to shield from an ambush, but as he approached the bush, what laid there motionless was not what he'd expected.

It wasn't some death eater, nor was it some transfigured training dummy like Moody had been sending to keep his senses sharp, it wasn't even a Slytherin Student wearing a Potter sucks badge. Rather, it was a girl, younger-looking than even Astoria. Harry was certain he'd never met the girl in his life, and yet, she looked somehow familiar. The girl was short with perfectly clear skin and vibrant silvery-blonde hair. "Harry," Daphne whispered from behind him, "She looks a lot like Fleur, don't you think?"

Without wasting another second, Harry quickly reversed the spell as a gasp sprung from the once stunned body. Her eyes shot open and he watched nervously as the girl scoped her surroundings rapidly before her clear green eyes fell upon him, "Eep!" She shrieked jumping to her feet. She stumbled forward, forcing her falling body into his arms before her face grew as red as a tomato. Harry flinched at the whipping motion of her hair as she pushed off him, finally regaining her balance, "Sorry, sorry," The girl said, her French accent clear and present, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Who are you?" Harry asked his tone as calm as he could make it, "And why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"M-my name is Gabrielle Delacour, I'm Fleur's sister," The girl said as she tried to keep what Harry could only imagine was an onslaught of word vomit in her mouth, "We just got in yesterday to see the second task, and when we were at dinner I saw you, and I'm such a huge fan, and so when I saw you leaving the hall I wanted to get your picture, but then I saw that you were with your girlfriend and I didn't want to intrude, and-"

"It's alright, it's alright," Harry said, taking a hold of the girl's shoulder, "Just take a breath and slow down, okay?"

"Okay," She said with a hyperactive nod, "Okay." Harry watched on as the girl's nervous energy began to fade before she started once more, "Sorry for hiding in the bush. I really just wanted to get a photo with you, but I didn't want my sister to get mad at me because you're her competition. I mean, of course, I'm rooting for my sister but… I'm just such a fan of your stories. They were all my favorite bedtime stories, and I just wanted to meet you. I didn't mean to intrude, I just… I'm your biggest fan… I'm sorry."

From behind him, Daphne snorted her amusement from the girl's antics no longer able to be contained as she smiled, "I think Harry has time for one picture with his biggest fan. Though I have to say, it's kind of crazy to think that you're Fleur's sister. She's a lot more-"

"Bitchy?" Gabrielle finished.

"I was going to say stuck-up," Daphne said her eyes wide, "But I guess bitchy works too."

"It's not really her fault," Gabrielle said, "I hope you don't take it personally. Everyone's always expected great things from her and even when she meets those expectations it never seems to be enough. Everyone always expects her to be perfect, and because of that, she's started expecting perfection from everyone around her. She's a good person though, I really mean that I'm not saying it because she's my sister. You just… you just have to try to get to know her." Gabrielle's face sank slightly before she forced a smile, the sadness in her face almost vanishing as she handed the camera towards Daphne, "Could you- could you please take the picture?"

Harry turned to his girlfriend, a look of slight concern in her eyes which she quickly forced back as she took the camera from the young French girl. She nodded and Gabrielle clapped her hands together giddily before racing towards his side, squeezing him tighter than any bear-hug ever administered to him by Hermione. He hadn't even paid attention to his girlfriend's countdown before the flash of the camera sparked in the night, and within seconds, Harry watched as the picture shot out from the bottom of the camera. Quickly Gabrielle jolted towards the dangling picture, grabbing it as she pulled a pen from her pocket. The girl hadn't even needed to say a word as Harry awkwardly wrote his name across the developed film. As soon as his pen had left the photograph, Gabrielle took it back into her hands, her eyes wide with joy as Daphne stood behind her, handing her the camera, "Now hold on to that, it's the first autographed picture of Harry Potter. I suppose it's only right that his biggest fan have it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gabrielle said as she jumped forward, planting a kiss on both of Harry's cheeks, before rushing to Daphne and doing the same leaving the two of them looking awfully flustered.

The joy of the moment hadn't lasted long, however, as in the distance loomed one of Harry's least favorite people. His cloak may have camouflaged him well with the dark sky, but Harry would have recognized that greasy hair and sneer anywhere. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Delacour," Snape began, wasting no time with pleasantries, "Sorry to disturb, whatever may have been going on here, but Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Maxime require both of your presences in the Headmaster's chambers."

A fire erupted in his chest as Harry looked at the young girl, clearly not even of age to attend a magical school being led blindly to become a hostage for some twisted competition. Swiftly, he reached out, grabbing the greasy git's cloak making him turn to face with him with great displeasure. "Are you absolutely insane," Harry started, his voice coiling into a low growl, "She's a child. She can't even own a wand and you're going to make her participate in-,"

"Careful, Potter," Snape said, "You are supposed to keep the contents of your egg private. You wouldn't want to become disqualified from the competition now, would you?" Harry's eyes had transfigured themselves into daggers, but Snape paid them no mind as he simply flicked my grip loose. With a flap of his cloak, Harry watched as Snape guided the young french girl and Daphne away. As they approached the end of the courtyard, Daphne turned to face him, sending across a gentle smile as Snape snarled, "Best of luck tomorrow, Potter. Try not to disappoint us."

_Bastard, _Harry cursed in his mind as Snape vanished from sight. _Daphne, I swear I'll rescue you._

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

The slimy texture of the Gillyweed had made Harry's stomach churn as he stood upon the docks of the Black Lake. The cold February winds touseled his hair as he felt a tightness coil in his chest. "Okay," Neville whispered, "Remember the Gillyweed works fast so make sure you put it in your mouth just before you jump."

Harry nodded, his stare never leaving the icy water as he felt Michael squeeze his shoulder gently, his firm stare reflecting off the still lake surface. It wasn't Michael that he was worried about, however, as in the lake's reflection, Harry couldn't help but notice the look of fear that Astoria was desperately trying to swallow. "You'll find her, right?" Astoria whispered her voice fighting against her nerves.

"Without a doubt," Harry said, forcing as much confidence as he could into his voice. The sound footsteps approaching had broken his staring contest with the black water as he turned to meet his arriving competitors. He shared a nervous smile with Cedric who clearly hadn't managed to get much sleep last night before his eyes fell to Fleur. The normally gorgeous French girl hadn't looked as stunning as she usually did, but when your little sister is lying at the bottom of a creature infested lake, Harry imagined it was hard to project a carefree demeanor. Though Krum had managed looked frighteningly unbothered as he approached the peer to the sound of roaring applause. It became clear to Harry that whatever had been taken from Krum, it certainly wasn't something he'd 'Sorley Miss.'

The sound of a loud hum soon silenced the arena, as Harry's glare focused in on the judging table. Dumbledore and Madam Maxime at least had the decency to look concerned but the look on Bagman's face rang with elation, and Karkaroff's looked as if he simply couldn't be bothered that living human beings had been kidnapped and submerged below the frosty waters. The sound of excited cheering rattled the stands as from the table, Bagman rose. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" The stands once more erupted with applause as Harry's felt his fist tighten, _People are trapped down there and you're cheering. _"It's been a long wait since the first task so let's not stall any longer."

The crowd's joyous chants shook the dock as Harry felt his eyes begin to twitch with annoyance. "During the first task, each champion was tasked with retrieving a golden egg, within which a clue was held. That clue has led them here, as somewhere beneath the lake's surface resides something important which has been taken from them!" Harry felt Astoria squeeze his wrist tightly as he looked into the stands hoping to see a familiar face. Though if anyone was up there, they'd have been swallowed up by the crowd of people. "At my whistle, each champion shall have precisely an hour to recover what was stolen. For our frontrunner, Miss Fleur Delacour, said thing is her very own sister, Gabrielle!"

Even through the fanatic screaming, Harry could clearly hear the hyperventilating breaths of Fleur as Claire left Michael's side to wrap her arm around the frightened champion. "For the first of our very own Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, it is none other than his girlfriend, Miss Cho Chang."

"Bastard," Harry heard Cedric whisper as for the first time he could remember, a sincerely venomous look had formed in the normally laid-back Hufflepuff's eyes. Even with the animosity rolling off of Cedric's body, Harry still sensed a semblance of doubt within the prefect's face as he clutched his wand tightly.

"For Bulgaria's Star Seeker Viktor Krum, his hostage is... Lavender Brown" Unlike the two champions before him, however, Krum simply shrugged and yawned and Harry had felt heat boiling in his head as he watched the seeker's blase attitude regarding the safety of the girl he'd spent the entire Yule ball with. "Finally, rounding out our list of champions, the one and only, Harry Potter!" Harry's name had been met with a flurry of boos from his own school, but he didn't care, only one thing mattered to him now, as the grip on his gillyweed tightened. "As most can probably guess, his hostage is the girl I'm sure you've read stories about in our own Daily Prophet, Miss Daphne Greengrass!"

Harry growled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. It was only through Neville and Michael's reminding of him to stay calm that he hadn't flung himself off the dock and into the water early. "Champions!" Bagman roared to the adoring crowd, "Take your marks!" Without a moment's hesitation, Harry pulled the gillyweed from his pocket, shoving it in his mouth. His anger had even managed to override his sense of taste, as at the sound of the whistle, Harry dove into the defrosting lake.

He had no sooner broken the surface before a searing pain began to manifested itself upon his neck forcing him to release a scream. He placed his hand to his mouth wanting to avoid ingesting the water, but as the cool water slipped through his fingertips, his eyes opened wide with surprise. He was… breathing. A tingle had begun forming along his hands and feet as right before his eyes, new skin grew in between his fingers forming a webbed like structure as his feet had extended looking less human and more like the fins of scuba divers. He ran his webbed fingers down his neck, feeling the ripples he could only assume were gills that now reside there before he brought his hand down to his pocket grabbing his wand. _Show me, Daphne, _he thought, focusing on the tracking enchantment he'd placed on the girl. Instantly a golden line shot from his wand deep down into the depths of the Black Lake, a line visible only to his eyes. His teeth clenched as the fire within his chest warmed his body, _I'm on my way Daphne, just hold on._

"You alright, Potter?" A muffled voice called out from behind him. Harry turned to find the Hufflepuff Champion behind, a bubble covering his head both allowing him to breathe and show the look of pure concern that filled his face.

Harry nodded, but Cedric's expression still looked pale as his eyes scanned the dark water. "Look I'm going to be honest here Potter, I'm freaking out. Cho's missing somewhere down here and I have no idea where to start." Cedric quickly pulled his wand casting a stunning spell on the grindylows that circled a nearby water grass bush. "This lake is crawling with creatures and I figure two sets of eyes are better than one. Truce? I watch your back, you watch mine."

Harry nodded once more, unable to speak. _Sounds like a plan, Ced, _he thought as Cedric swam closer to him. "You looked like you used a tracking charm, so I'm assuming you have a plan." Harry's eye rang with determination bringing a shade of comfort to Cedric as he tilted his head urging for Cedric to follow. "Alright Potter, right behind you."

Harry kicked forward, his webbed feet leaving a pulsing wave behind him as he jet through the water. He had felt amazed by the dexterity the gillyweed had given him, his speed reminding him of his time flying around on his firebolt. As much as he wanted to rush towards the golden line though, he knew there was merit to Cedric's statements. He'd seen first hand the dangers the creatures within the lake posed and with Daphne at risk, elimination wasn't an option.

Mournfully, he slowed his pace as Cedric, using his wand to cast water behind him like a jet quickly caught up to him. 'Sorry,' Harry mouthed to his classmate, though the look in Cedric's eyes had confirmed he had felt just as anxious as Harry and was looking to only move as slowly as necessary. In unison, they plunged further, the water getting cold enough to pierce through even the warming charms each champion had placed upon their swim gear. _Merlin, how deep did they put them? _Harry thought as his eyes shifted feverishly, the sound of movement quickly approaching.

With a jolt, Harry felt Cedric's arm grasp his shoulder, pulling him back as quite possibly one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen raced by him. The bottom half of the figure was human, but the top half looked like that of a sharks'. "A partial transfiguration, huh?" Cedric whispered, "So that's Krum's game. I have to admit it's more creative than Fleur and I's idea."

Harry didn't feel much like complimenting the Bulgarian wizard though, especially considering that had Cedric not pulled him back, he might have ended up as lunch for his upper half. _He knows where to go too. I doubt he put a tracking spell on Lavender though, so how-. _The sound of a scream interrupted Harry's thoughts as his vision turned upwards. The water was murky, but the Gillyweed had allowed him to just barely see what was happening. A cloud of what looked like Grindylows had begun to swarm a target, and judging by the human-like scream, it only left one person. "Was that Fleur?" Cedric called out, pointing his wand out behind him preparing to jet up towards the French champion.

Quickly, Harry reached out grabbing Cedric's hand as he shook his head. "What do you mean no?" Cedric called out, his voice muddled with confusion, "She's in danger, she could-,"

"My priority is saving Daphne," Harry said before looking down in confusion at his ability to speak, "We can grab Gabrielle for her, but I'm not going to waste time." Harry had begun to wonder if Moody's influence had begun making him a colder person, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was saving Daphne and that is what he planned to do. The struggle was evident in Cedric's eyes as painfully he turned away watching a charm seemed to activate around Fleur's unconscious body, floating her up to the surface like a balloon. "Looks like they don't want us dead after all," I whispered as I turned back to Cedric, "She's safe, but we've gotta move, we're wasting time."

Cedric had looked to be in pure agony as he nodded, he and Harry continuing to follow the golden line deeper and deeper into the cavernous ravines of the Black Lake. Though, surprisingly, the deeper they got, the brighter the water seemed to become as what looked like an underwater city rapidly came into view. What almost looked like a fire burned brightly beneath the water, it's light illuminating great walls of coral and limestone. Temples and Buildings made completely from rock adorned the lake's floor and Harry had almost felt his eyes roll out of his head as he took in the beauty of the underwater city.

"I know it's pretty, but keep your wits about you," Cedric said readying his wand, "If I'm right, I think we've entered the home of the Selkie, and they aren't exactly the most welcoming to outsiders." Harry swallowed hard as his grip tightened around his own wand. The two wizards approached, a feeling of a hundred eyes looking down upon them sending shivers down their spines. "The gate is open," Cedric said, "They must be expecting us."

Harry nodded, the two of them swimming into the brightly-lit city. Suddenly, with speeds that put even Krum's to shame, a current raced passed both he and Cedric, as faster than Harry could blink, a new figure stood before him. The creature was long and serpentine, the top half of his body was humanoid, though not nearly as clear as a centaur, and the bottom half consisted of nothing more than a thick and scaly tail. "You wizards are part of this tournament business, are you not?" Despite the man's calm disposition, the spear held in his hand had left Harry feeling anything but welcome.

Harry nodded slowly as the man hissed, "They are in the temple, get your friend and go, your kind is not welcome here." _Why is that always the case, _Harry sighed as he nodded respectfully towards the merperson. Harry had felt it becoming harder to breathe, though he wasn't quite sure if it was due to the gillyweed wearing off, or the army of merpeople with harpoons at the ready, waiting eagerly for a reason to pierce him and Cedric.

_Did Krum already make it? _Harry wondered as he kicked his webbed feet forward, Cedric doing his best to keep pace as they approached the temple. The temple was large, looming over every other structure within the walls of the Selkie's borders, and it was certainly very magnificent. Pillars held up the dome of the temple, with jewels decorating almost every inch of the top. But for all its beauty, Harry could only focus on the altar that resided just in front of what Harry assumed to be the temple door. Dangling above the platform rested three bodies, each with a leg chained to the stone platform looking completely unconscious.

"Take one!" A voice hissed, and instantly, Harry's vision shifted towards the bottom of the altar where Krum stood beside Daphne's chain, a trident aimed at the Bulgarian Wizard's still human torso. "Leave this place," The Selkie hissed once more, this once female with a stone crown resting atop her head, "Now!"

A snarl left Krum's shark face as Harry watched the wizard take off Lavender's chain in his mouth as he dragged the girl beside him in the most ungraceful method possible. Harry rubbed his neck, imagining the whiplash that the poor Gryffindor Fourth Year was going to face when she woke up, but he didn't have time to daydream. The hour was without a doubt quickly coming to a close, and with a powerful kick, Harry raced towards Daphne. His heart stopped as he placed his hands against her cold face, her expression completely stagnant as anger erupted in his core. "_Reducto!"_ He roared, snapping Daphne's chain as he took his princess into his arms, "It's going to be alright now Daphne," He whispered to the unconscious girl, "We're almost back."

The sound of a second chain erupting vibrated through the water as Harry watched Cedric take Cho into his arm, the two swimming towards each other to regroup. _Damn, _Harry thought to himself as his eyes rested upon the young French girl as she dangled lifelessly in the frosty water. He reached for his chain but was instantly met with the same response as Krum, as a trident appeared before his chest faster than he could blink. "Please," Harry pleaded, "The person that's supposed to get her already failed, you have to let me take her back."

"Rules are rules, boy," The Selkie queen hissed, "Now begone wizard."

"She's a child," Cedric begged, "You can't be serious."

The look on the Selkie's face, however, said otherwise as Harry closed his eyes readying his wand. "Cedric," Harry whispered into the prefect's ear, "Get Daphne to the surface, promise me you will."

"Harry what are you thinking?" Cedric hissed back, "There's like a hundred of these guys, we have to do what they say."

A pathetic smile formed across Harry's face as he turned back to the little girl, "I have to save her too, Cedric," He started with a heavy sigh, "She's my biggest fan." Cedric's eyes widened with confusion as Harry turned to him, "Go!"

"_Reducto!" _Cedric cried out breaking Gabrielle's chain, "I'm not going anywhere, either we all leave or we all stay, that's the Hufflepuff way." Hisses and screams filled the water, the currents carrying the violent vibrations as Harry reached forward, grabbing Gabrielle's chain.

"_Miasmora" _Harry roared as a black miasmic mist erupted from my wand, coating the water like octopus ink, "Come on!" Harry shouted as he began kicking towards the surface as fast as his legs could take him, "Let's go!" Cedric compiled without hesitation as he shot off a blasting hex before quickly jetting behind Harry. _Note to self, _Harry thought as the shouting of the furious Selkie's grew louder, their tails carrying them far faster than even his gillyweed morphed legs could, _Don't fight creatures who live in the water, in the water. _

"_Stupefy!" _Cedric hissed from behind him, "_Petrificus Totalus." _Each spell from the sixth-year wizard sounding more and more desperate as he tried to delay the quickly approaching Selkie, his kind nature stopping him from throwing back anything more powerful.

_Sorry about this, _Harry thought as he turned to lift his wand, the lights from the Selkie city dimming as they approached the darkness that lined the middle layers of the Black Lake, "_Tenimago!" _Harry felt his stomach churn as black fire poured from his wand like water from a fire hydrant, drenching his pursuers in never-ending flames. Their screams of anguish echoed loudly enough to cause ripples, and for a moment, Harry was genuinely concerned about if their screams could be heard from as high up as the spectators stands. _I swear I'll release the spell as soon as I break the surface, just hang in there. _He clenched his teeth as he wrapped one of his arms around the Daphne, the other one holding Gabrielle tightly before kicking as fast as his burning legs could take him.

Each meter up felt like it took hours as blood pounded in his head. His heart raced as his fingers began to feel loser, the webbing of his hands fading. _Shit, _Harry cursed as the small beams of light just began to break the surface, the gills on his neck closing. Harry released his grip around the French girl slightly as he placed his wand in his mouth. _Ascendio! Ascendio! Ascendio! _He thought frantically before, almost like a rocket launching, his body begin soaring upwards. With the last of his gillyweed time, he took a deep breath, the surface coming closer and closer into view. His lungs screamed for air as black spots began to form in his vision, but his grip around the two girls tightened more as he roared furiously releasing his last breath.

_Splash! _The sound of cheering thundered through the air as Harry gasped desperately for the oxygen he'd been deprived of. The sound of another head breaking the surface soon follows as he turns to face Cedric. Despite his normally even tan, Harry was certain that he must have looked almost as pale as sixth-year prefect before exhaustedly, he began moving towards the dock. "Gabrielle!" He heard Fleur cry out, "Gabrielle!"

Harry looked up at the French Champion, her body trembling as she knelt by the side of the deck, Claire right beside her rubbing her classmate's back. Harry was close, agonizingly close, and yet, his legs were cramping, his body hurt. With a look of exhaustion, he scanned desperately for anyone to help, but soon found his eyes locked with Michael, "I got you, Rook!" He called out as he lifted his wand. Harry closed his eyes as his body began to rise from the water at Michael's command, hovering towards the shore as Harry maintained his grip on the two girls.

His body collapsed upon the shoreline with a less than glamorous thud but never before had Harry felt so grateful to be on dry land. With the last of his strength, he pointed his wand to the water, canceling his black fire charm, before his head collapsed back into the grassy ground. Harry's breath was ragged as he laid on shoreline panting with exhaustion, "Gabrielle!" Fleur's voice called out, a crowd of onlookers approaching. Harry hadn't even had a chance to adjust as Fleur knelt down taking the unconscious girl into her arms. "You saved her," Fleur said, her voice still trembling, "She wasn't yours to save and you did so anyway. Thank you."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say as the sound of squishing feet on the wet grass grew closer. "Need a hand Potter?" Cedric said, reaching out his own, helping Harry to his feet. "Not bad Harry," He said with a tired grin, "You really got us out of a jam."

"I probably wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for you," Harry said with a smile of his own. His eyes then fell upon Daphne whose body was still locked in an unconscious state, "Any ideas on how to wake them up."

"Leave that to me, young man," Bagman said as he and the other judges began to surround him. Harry watched as Bagman placed the tip of his wand onto Daphne's forehead, turning it like a key in a lock, sparking life back into the Slytherin Fourth Year.

"Where am I?" Daphne whispered groggily, but Harry didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions as he leaned into her, wrapping her tightly into a hug. "You're so cold and wet," she spoke in a daze, "Why are you-" light seemed to illuminate behind Daphne's eyes as her grogginess faded, "So the second task is over huh? Looks like you found me Flyboy." Harry grit his teeth as his grasp around her tightened, "I knew you'd find me."

"Your confidence in me is astounding," Harry said with a chuckle.

Their short-lived reunion was interrupted quickly by a terrifying scream, and instantly, Harry turned to face the noise. Tears streamed down the face of the young girl trembling in Fleur's arms, the French Champion's towel wrapped around her younger sister, exposing her still wet body to the cool February air. "It's alright, It's alright,' Fleur said hugging her sister tightly, "You're okay, you're safe. Harry saved you."

Tears continued to stream down Gabrielle's eyes like flowing waterfalls as she took frantic gasps, "I was so scared, they said they were going to put me underwater and when I asked to see mama and papa they said that I couldn't. They said if I didn't do as they asked that you would lose your magic and I-"

Fury built in Harry's chest as he turned to face the judges. Karkaroff stood there with stark indifference while a look of pure horror filled Madame Maxime's face. Dumbledore's eyes filled with shame, but it was the lack of remorse upon Bagman's face that sent Harry over the edge. "Are you all fucking insane!" Harry shouted, his vision red, "If you want to put us Champions through hell, fine! But keep innocent people out of it!"

"Harry, I implore you to lower your-," Dumbledore started, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"You chained a little girl not even old enough to attend Hogwarts underwater! Not only that but you left them there surrounded by Selkie!" Harry's lungs felt like they were about to tear, "What kind of stupid task is that! Fleur wasn't able to grab her hostage and because of that Cedric and I had to fight off a horde of pissed off Merpeople because you idiots didn't consider the consequences of your actions!"

"Of course we did boy," Bagman said with a sneer, "We weren't actually going to leave them underwater for the rest of their lives. But if we told you that, where would the excitement be."

"Excitement!" Harry roared with frustration, "What the hell is exciting about not knowing if someone you love is going to die or not based on your ability to find them in a giant lake! If that's the kind of shit that gets your blood pumping how about someone chains your family to the bottom of the black lake and you dive in to find them. See how exciting it is then!"

"Harry," Daphne whispered from behind him, wrapping her arms around her torso, "Please." There was no more that needed to be said as Harry dropped his arms to his side.

"You people make me sick," Harry said with a sigh, "Judge me however you want, I'm out of here."

"Me too," Cedric said, his face directing a fierce glare towards the judges.

"Come on, Gabrielle," Fleur said with a huff, "Let's go find mama and papa, then we'll find something warm to drink."

The stunned look upon Bagman's face would have been enough to make Harry laugh had he not felt so royally pissed off as he stormed passed the stands. It wasn't long until he'd found himself surrounded by his friends once more as Michael nudged him, "Not bad, Rook, not bad."

"Thanks for the help at the end," Harry said his voice growing hoarse, "I don't think I could have made it back to the ground on my own." His eyes scanned the area around him, "Where's the Beauty Queen?"

"She went to go console Fleur," Michael said with a smile, as he stuck his head under Harry's arm helping support his weight. "But your little rampage did catch my interest. What was that part about mermaids?"

"Trust me, they're a lot more Grindylow then they are Ariel," Harry said with a light chuckle, his anger starting to roll off his shoulder as the castle came into view, "You didn't miss out on much."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until Next Time, Peace!**

**Also, please check out my PJO story if that interests you!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: The Ritual

**A/N: Two Chapters in one week?! Yup! I felt really bad for leaving you all hanging for a month so I really got to work for this quick update! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: The Ritual**

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry's arm stiffened as he faced the training dummy, his acacia wand in hand. He flicked his wand with authority the incantation of the spell rattling in his mind, _Expelliarmus!_ Harry smiled as he watched the wand fly from the hand of the dummy a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. "Again!" Moody shouted, "Faster!"

"I already showed you that I can do silent magic, why do I have to keep practicing this? Aren't there more important things that I could be working on?" Harry grumbled as he dropped his arm.

"I can walk," Moody growled, "That doesn't mean I'm good at it." Harry flinched as the electric-blue eye of his trainer fell upon him. "Until you can do the basics silently and eventually without a wand in your sleep, there's no point in working on anything else."

"I'm already further ahead than any Hogwarts student when it comes to that," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Shouldn't we be working on some powerful spell that can give me the edge in the war you claim is coming? I don't think that disarming spells are going to help me beat Voldemort."

"You know who else is better than every Hogwarts student, Voldemort," Moody said with a snarl, "And maybe these spells won't be the thing that kills Voldemort, but they'll keep you alive." Moody cracked his neck, "Now, enough complaining," Moody said, "Again, boy."

Harry sighed as he lifted his wand returning to his practice. One dummy disarmed, then another, and another. In all honesty, Harry had begun to forget just how long he'd been practicing the spells before the sound of an alarm charm shook the enclosed Room of Requirement. Harry only had a momentary sigh of relief that his training had come to a close though. Normally the sound of the alarm meant that he'd be on his way to see his girlfriend and best friends for dinner, but tonight, Dumbledore had requested his presence.

"Alright, boy," Moody said calmly, "Clean yourself up, we don't want to be late for Dumbledore."

"We?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, boy," Moody said, "We. Unless you'd like for Dumbledore to roam your mind freely again." Harry instantly nodded accepting Moody's offer watching as his trainer conjured a towel for him to dry off his sweat and change back into his uniform. He wasn't quite sure if Dumbledore had become aware of his training sessions with Moody, but if he hadn't, he didn't want to give it away. Though he was unsure as to how Moody's presence in the Headmaster's office would be explained away.

As soon as Harry had finished buttoning up his shirt, Moody's staff hit the ground, the towel vanishing. Harry swallowed hard as he turned to face the door. Going to see Dumbledore had made him nervous enough, the idea that Dumbledore planted something in his mind had only made it worse making him feel queasy, but if his own misgivings weren't enough to make him dread the walk to the Headmaster's Office, Moody sour expression certainly was enough to seal it. Harry couldn't help but notice that he'd adopted much of his trainer's tendencies. Though his eyes were far from magical, they scanned the halls furiously, looking for any possible threat. His demeanor had remained calm and collected, the words of Moody permanently ringing in his head, _The expression of fear means that you've already lost. _

The distance between the Room of Requirement and the Headmaster's office was sizable, and yet, the walk had gone by far quicker than Harry had hoped. It wasn't long until he and Moody stood face to face with the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's privacy. "Open your hand boy," Moody hissed as he threw a galleon into Harry's hand.

"Um, Professor," Harry said, "I don't exactly need any money."

"Quiet," Moody hissed, placing his finger to his lips, "This here galleon is charmed specifically for this purpose. Should you feel the need to interrupt your Occlumency training for any reason, all you need to do is rub the face of this coin." Moody then pulled another galleon from his pocket, "In turn, this coin will begin to heat up alerting me that something is wrong and I'll come up and grab you for a story I made up. If however, your session goes longer than expected, I will rub the coin and the burning feeling will be strong enough to snap you out of your occlumency dive. Understand?"

Harry nodded, the rapid pace of Moody's speech becoming second nature to him now as a sharp grin appeared across the Auror's grizzled face, "Good. Now go on." Moody turned to the gargoyle and muttered out, "Pumpkin Pasties." His staff smacked the ground once more, and before Harry could blink, the man had become invisible, leaving Harry feeling alone as he turned to face the winding staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. _Well, _Harry said with a deep sigh, _Here goes nothing._

As Harry climbed the staircase, he quickly found that the door to the Headmaster's chambers was open, waiting for him. His head poked into the entrance, and Harry's eyes instantly locked upon the Silver-Haired Headmaster. Dumbledore looked tired, more so than usual and in his hand rested a copy of the daily prophet. "Harry my boy," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly-tone, "Come in, take a seat."

Dumbledore's voice was pleasant, but his tense nature betrayed his inner frustration as Harry took a seat before the Headmaster. Harry ran his thumb over his knuckles feverishly, a couple of weeks had passed since his last meeting with Dumbledore, and after the events of the second task, he really wasn't looking forward to seeing the man again. Though he also knew better than to turn a blind eye to Dumbledore, for as much doubt as he now had in the man, the power of the elderly wizard was unquestionable.

"Harry," Dumbledore said warmly, though the friendliness of Dumbledore's voice was beginning to infuriate him. Even with all the shit that Moody had put him through, Harry had still felt that Moody treated him more like a person than Dumbledore had, even if Moody's interests had been a bit self-serving as well. "It has been a while since we've spoken, I was hoping to check in on you after the second task but things had gotten a bit complicated."

"Frankly sir," Harry said honestly, as he folded his hands on the table, "I'm not sure how much we have left to talk about. I appreciate you taking the time to train me against Voldemort's mental attacks, but your willingness to put children at risk during the second task has left my once growing opinion of you a bit stunted."

"Ah yes, that was a nasty piece of business," Dumbledore said morosely, "Personally I objected to the idea, I was hoping that Ms. Belmont would have mended her relationship with Ms. Delcour before the task, but that didn't work out."

"So you would have put another fourteen-year-old in harm's way rather than a ten-year-old," Harry said with a sigh, "Much better." Harry's eyes became glued to the ground as he grumbled, "This whole competition is a load of shit."

"See, this is exactly the problem I was hoping to discuss with you, my boy," Dumbledore said calmly. "Your upbringing was not that of a traditional wizard, and I do understand that even with Sirius and the Tonks family surrounding you, you are not exactly well-versed on the less common pieces of wizarding culture." Harry nodded, to an extent what Dumbledore had just finished saying wasn't necessarily untrue, and yet he didn't quite understand the purpose of this observation. "Judging by your bewildered expression," Dumbledore began once more, "I imagine that you haven't exactly been keeping up with the Daily Prophet."

"Why would I?" Harry asked with a shrug, "They probably haven't posted an accurate story since before you were even born."

"You should care about what the Daily Prophet is reporting because public perception is important in the development of 'Soft Power'," Dumbledore said unfolding a recent Daily Prophet Article with a Headline that read: **Harry Potter: Parslemoth and Rebel, Does Our Once Savior Even Care About The People He Saved? **_Not Really, _Harry thought to himself as he scanned the article. "This is a very damaging piece of press, Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice weary, "Your loud outburst has left many in the wizarding world believing that you think that they are barbarians, that you don't care about their customs. I know that competing in the Triwizard Tournament was less than ideal for you, but for many wizards, this is a second-most loved sporting event in Europe."

"Your unrestrained criticism of the Triwizard Tournament as Bloodsport and your lashing of Mr. Bagman, a very well-liked ministry official is painting you as a dangerous renegade to the way of life that most wizards hold dear." Dumbledore sighed at Harry's unmoved expression, "You're stuck in a tournament you don't like, I understand that," Dumbledore said tiredly, "But making enemies of the people we need the support of if we are to win this war is the last thing that we should be doing."

"I won't make allies of people who think that chaining innocent children to the bottom of a freezing lake is entertainment," Harry said, "And if the wizarding world doesn't like it, so be it." Harry's fingers balled up into a fist, "I've actually been thinking about it a lot recently. Voldemort is certainly a threat, but the problems of the wizarding world are far beyond him. This isn't just a war for me, Professor. This isn't just about revenge. This is about a revolution, a new start to this wizarding world."

Harry's thumb rubbed the back of Moody's coin, a wave of anger surmounting in his chest as Dumbledore leaned forward, "Harry, you can't win a war by alienating people."

"Half-Breeds, Mudbloods, Squibs, Pureblood Aristocracy," Harry began, "I hate to say it Professor, but the wizarding world is already fantastic at alienating each other." Harry pushed back his chair as he glared into Dumbledore's eyes, "When we started this training, you said it was my war, I've been forced to accept that role, but I won't fight for a wizarding world who does nothing but flip-flop on their opinion of me and my friends. I'm going to fight for my revenge, and for the people like my mother who the Death Eaters don't believe even have the right to exist. This is my choice Professor, so either get on board, or get out of the way."

The door swung open as Moody hobbled in at the response of Harry's call, though the Auror paid him no mind. "Sorry to intrude Albus, but I have some information that could be of great importance." Harry was simply amazed at how seamlessly a lie could fall out of Moody's mouth. "I think we should discuss it in private."

Dumbledore nodded much to Harry's quiet amusement before turning to face him, "I understand your sentiments, my boy, but you are playing a very dangerous game." Harry's head began to throb as what could only be Dumbledore's seed of doubts began to make Harry's stomach churn, "I do hope that with some time you will reconsider your position and work on gaining back the support of the wizarding world."

Harry clenched the doorway of the Headmaster's exit, his throat feeling hot with guilt before Moody 'accidentally' caused a book to drop from one of Dumbledore's shelves, the smack of the tome hitting the ground monetarily breaking Dumbledore's concentration freeing Harry from the hold. "N-not likely, sir," Harry grunted out as he rubbed his forehead, "Have a goodnight, Professor."

Harry quickly closed the door behind him as he continued to rub his temples, his body stumbling down the stairs, his head throbbing, "One thing's for sure," Harry growled, "Dumbledore definitely doesn't want to just be an advisor."

* * *

****(Michael P.O.V)****

"So you're serious, huh?" Michael asked as he gazed numbly at his best friend, his back touching the cool stones of the Castle's corridor, "You're certain of it?"

He watched the way Harry's eyes sank, "I really wanted him to be my mentor, you know?" The broken trust was evident in the Boy-Who-Lived's voice, "But there's no denying it anymore," the cool April breeze brushed against the windows that lined the castle's walls, "Dumbledore definitely put something in my head, and I need to get it out. I already talked to Daphne, she said the potion will be ready in a few weeks. Which is good because the sooner we can get this over with the better. I need to know," Harry paused as Michael watched his best friend's eyes cloud like a sea in the middle of a storm, "I need to know that the decisions I'm making are my own."

Michael nodded, though his chest felt tight at Harry's words, "You know I'm with you all the way, but I can't say I'm exactly thrilled to watch you drink what's essentially a bottle of poison from a madman's notebook."

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be drinking it," Harry said with a worried grin, "But I'm starting to think that we're running out of options." Harry sighed, "I can't allow myself to doubt my decisions when push comes to shove. I need to be ready."

"Alright," Michael said just above a whisper, "Let me know when it's time, I think that Daphne, Neville, and I have our parts down. But if I recall, Daphne said you needed four people apart from Moody for this thing. Any idea on who else you're going to pick? Sirius or Remus maybe?"

"Tonks," Harry replied, "Moody said that he's been keeping Tonks updated on what to do. I wish it could be Sirius or Remus but they're both too cautious of my safety to consent to this plan. Plus, Moody trusts Tonks more than anyone else, I don't like the idea of keeping Sirius and Remus out of it, but it makes sense."

Michael sighed as he tried to bring a comforting grin to his face, "If only I knew that being friends with you would have been so much work, I might have sat somewhere else on that train." A light chuckle escaped Harry's lips as Michael began his walk towards the nearest castle exit, "I'll be ready when you need me, Rook, I swear it. For now though, I've got a date."

"Have fun," Harry called back, his voice fading into the background as Michael exited the castle, the grounds now fully relieved of the melted snow. _If only it could be, _he thought to himself as he approached the Forbidden Forest, the sound of distant laughter and conversation from other students about the grounds fading. In its absence, the howling sound of the wind brushing through the hollow trees filled the void. Michael hated the forbidden forest, there were far too many things that could kill a wizard in it if they weren't careful, but he'd made Claire a promise, and he was going to keep it.

Michael waded his way through the forest, sliding between trees, his eyes constantly scanning for any threats. In the distance, a blue glow filled a small clearing, and Michael knew he had arrived. His pace quickened as he pushed aside a shrub, watching on as the pink-haired model in the center of the open space held her wand tightly in her hand, the tip pointed at a target board sticky charmed onto a tree. "Come on Claire, focus." Claire flicked her wrist and Michael watched with a smile as she spoke the incantation, "_Reducto." _

A bolt of blue flung itself from the wand, blasting into the tree a couple of feet above the target board. No, it wasn't perfect, but considering that a couple of months ago Claire couldn't even cast the spell at all, Michael saw it as a huge success. Claire, however, thought otherwise. "Merde," She hissed in frustration, the sweat gleaming on her body as her skin glowed in the sunlight that broke through the trees, "One more time."

"How about a short break?" Michael called out as he pushed through the bushes. "You know, Pretty Bird," He started teasingly, "Most people would wait until their date arrived before starting the festivities." Claire's grey eyes softened as they met his Brown pools, the two now standing face to face. "You're getting better," Michael whispered, taking his girlfriend's hand in his, "I know you don't feel that way, but I promise you are."

"These results aren't good enough," Claire said with a sigh, her fingers gently sliding out of Michael's grasp, "I'll never be able to convince my father like this."

"Convince him to do what?" Michael asked, his head tilted with confusion.

"I don't want to go back to Beauxbatons," Claire said weakly, "I hate it there." Michael looked on in silence as Claire continued. "All I have at Beauxbatons is Fleur, and we aren't even on great terms. The press constantly harasses me, the professors are quick to dismiss my faults instead of helping me grow because I'm the minister's daughter, and I don't have any actual friends there. All I have at Beauxbatons are boys that try to flirt with me every second, and Fleur, and even if I can patch things up with Fleur she's leaving me next year anyway."

"Meanwhile, here I don't get much special treatment, and even with all the shit that's been going on I feel like I'm actually getting better at magic." Claire paused for a moment catching her breath, her fingers roaming across her palm becoming a fist, "For the first time in my life I actually have friends. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Tracey, Blaise, and... You."

Michael swallowed hard as he stared at his girlfriend, "My dad," She started once more, "He said he'd consider the transfer if I actually managed to show him I'm getting better at magic, but," Her eyes shifted towards the smoldering mark she left completely off-target, "Results like that aren't going to cut it."

"You want to stay at Hogwarts?" Michael whispered a softness to his voice that he himself didn't recognize. Claire stayed silent only nodding her response as he took her hands in his, "We're only fourteen, it doesn't have to be this serious, you know?"

"I know," Claire said, "But Veelas, we're different from normal wizards, we-," She stopped her eyes trembling, "I'm being really selfish right now." Michael's brow furrowed as he scanned the french beauty, "Michael," She said, her voice serious, "Do you want me to leave after this year? Please, just answer honestly."

Michael stood there, his mind felt foggy as words struggled to come to his mouth, "Claire, I'm involved in something that's much bigger than me and-"

"You're planning on fighting a war," Claire said blankly, as Michael's eyes widened, "I'm not an idiot Michael, I've overheard you and Harry whispering about it. V-Voldemort," She said, struggling to force the name out, "You and Harry, and by extension, I'm guessing most of your friends, you all think that he's coming back soon."

Michael had felt as if he'd been submerged in ice water at Claire's truthful observations, "I want to fight," Claire's face paled at the words that had escaped her lips, "Not really, actually, but, I will. Voldemort, the idea of him coming back scares the crap out of me, but the guilt of knowing I turned my back on people that have treated me so kindly, I don't think I could live with that."

"Harry, Daphne, you, Neville," Claire started, "I consider each of you my friends, and I'll fight with you all if you want me too. So I'm asking," Claire said, her eyes locking with Michael's, "Do you want me to stay?"

The sound of silence filled the clearing as Michael stared down at his girlfriend, her eyes bright with determination. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached his hand out squeezing hers tightly, "Pick up your wand," He whispered, "We have a lot of work to do if we want to convince your dad to let you stay."

Claire's smile brightened up the entire forest as Michael felt heat rise to his face. For a moment he feared the reaction the girl would have as she placed her head to his chest hearing his rapid heart rate. However, there were no comments, no snippy retorts, all there was, was quiet as Michael wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Claire's whispers felt warm against his chest, but the words were unintelligible. He had wanted to ask what Claire had said, but the French girl simply looked up at him and asked, "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Daphne had felt her arms begin to cramp, she had greatly underestimated the difficulty of brewing the potion, which was saying something because she'd already assumed it would be the most difficult potion she'd ever make. Tracey nudged her, taking the ladle from her hand and relieving her as she stretched out her arm beside Blaise who was rubbing his waking arm as well. "Twelve hours," Blaise whispered in amazement, "The instructions actually called for the last step of this potion to be twelve hours of stirring by hand."

"At least we timed this out correctly for a weekend," Tracey said, "And we have Neville to thank for prepping the potion. We just have a couple more hours to go." _Yeah and then I get to feed my Boyfriend poison, fantastic, _Daphne said with a sigh as she tried to hold back his discontent. Obviously though, she wasn't as sly as she thought she was being as Tracey quickly caught her eye. "He's going to be fine, Daphne. He's too stubborn to die."

A faint smile grew across her face as she nodded, "Do you two have this under control, I think I'm going to start prepping Harry?"

"Go be with your man," Tracey said with a chuckle, "We can handle this."

Daphne's smile grew as she whispered her thanks, spinning out of the cursed bathroom up towards the designated meetup spot. How long had they been planning this? To Daphne, it had felt like a few days, but as the calendar dictated that April was quickly coming to a close it became clear that they'd been working on this for weeks. She sighed, her heart feeling heavy despite Tracey's kind words as she approached the seventh floor corridor that Harry had outlined in great detail. The wall she'd been told to approach looked not even the slightest bit distinct from every other wall in the castle. Though she knew that a matter like this would be one that even Harry would take seriously.

"I need a place for a ritual," She muttered as she'd been instructed to by Harry, pacing back and forth before the wall. It hadn't taken long before her theory had been proven correct as an ominous black door had seemed to form from nowhere right before her eyes. "Okay," Daphne whispered, "This is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine." With her confidence bolstered if only for a few seconds, she pushed in the door and entered the ritual chamber.

The chamber was dark and gloomy, and it looked more like a mortuary than a meeting chamber, though for the mood, it was hard to argue that it fit. Despite that, laughter, for some reason filled the chamber. Her eyes followed the noise landing on a scene that warmed her heart. "Wow, she's definitely gotten bigger since the last time I saw her!" Harry said, his voice brimming with life as he looked down at the picture Tonks held in her hand.

"She's pregnant you idiot," Tonks snipped back, "I might be that big one day and if you call me huge I'll kick your ass."

"That would require someone to want to marry someone as clumsy as you," Harry teased back, "Let's call it a long term goal."

Tonks' hand playfully slapped the back of Harry's head as she snorted with laughter, "You're such a prick."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Harry said with a grin. Daphne watched as his boyfriend's eyes fell upon the picture once more, "Wow though, I'm going to be an uncle, that's crazy." Tonks nodded gently as Harry continued, "By the way, when did you say their wedding day is?"

"End of summer," Tonks said, "They wanted it sooner, but planning a wedding takes time, and to be fair, wedding planning isn't exactly atop the list of priorities. Especially since our mole has confirmed that Voldemort is definitely on the move."

"Will you two stop the gossip," Moody barked, his back turned to the two siblings, "We have company." Daphne was unsure how she knew, but she was certain that Moody's eye was looking back at her through his head, "Is the potion almost ready?"

"Y-yes, sir," Daphne said startled a bit by the abrupt nature of Moody's outburst, "Tracey and Blaise are going to bring it up in a bit, I came to help prep Harry for the- for the ritual." She felt her boyfriend's eyes turn to her, a look of discomfort evident in his emerald green pools as Harry nodded his acceptance.

"Alright then," Moody growled before turning to face Harry, "Boy! Get in the center of the room, right at the epicenter of the runes I already drew." Daphne had felt stupid upon realizing that nearly the entire floor had been coated in thin black runes in a circular pattern. Amidst the marking were six open circles. One in the center for Harry, one just to the right of Harry which Daphne could only assume was meant for Moody, and four open circles on each corner of the room for the rest of them.

Daphne's stomach had felt sick as she approached Harry, the boy now sitting cross-legged in the center of the runic circle, his shirt removed and his eyes closed. "Don't look so nervous," Harry said, "Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know I look nervous?" Daphne asked, kneeling behind Harry, "You can't even see me."

"I just know," Harry said warmly, "Now relax a little will you, or you might start making me nervous. After all, all I have to do is drink some poison and undergo a dark ritual, what could go wrong?"

"Ha ha," Daphne laughed, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Very funny, Flyboy."

The sound of new footsteps entering the room echoed through the ritual chamber as a familiar voice called out, "What's very funny? Rook making jokes about him dying again?"

"Can't have too much change," Harry called out as Daphne's eyes darted towards the group of three that had entered. Despite Michael's practice aloof demeanor, Daphne felt it was quite possible that he looked more nervous than she did. Neville, on the other hand, put up no resistance to hide his fear, the boy looked almost as green as a frog. But the worst of them was Astoria, whose effort to keep up a brave face was crumbling right before her eyes.

Daphne almost felt like she overheard the telepathic conversation that was being shared between Michael and Harry, with Harry's eyes melding in a mixture of soft and cold glances, and Michael returning with sad eyes that read, _I tried to stop her from coming._ Daphne's hand that rested against Harry's back pulsed at the tension of the Boy-Who-Lived's muscles as Astoria ran towards him, a glossy film over her eyes. "You're not going to die, okay?" Astoria spoke as if she was issuing a command, "You're not allowed to."

"Roger that commander Short-Stack," Harry said warmly as he leaned back against Daphne's hand, "You Greengrass girls all worry too much." Harry's eyes had looked almost as if they'd been lit ablaze with fire, "Here is not where I die."

"I sure hope not, I'd rather not have to explain to Sirius and Remus what happened," Tonks said trying to keep the mood light, "It was hard enough keeping this plan a secret as is, it would suck if it just ended up being a waste of time."

"Speaking of wasting time," Moody growled, "Greengrass, I suggest you get to work, prepping the ritual runes will take a fair amount of time itself." Daphne nodded in agreement as she pulled the journal out of her bookbag, opening it to her marked page, the diagram showing the exact layout of the rune pattern.

"You can do this Daphne," Harry lifted his wrist exposing his engraved wrist runes, "I know you can."

_Now I'm starting to get how you were feeling during the second task, _Daphne thought through gritted teeth, the tip of her wand placed against Harry's back. "This is going to sting a bit, but it'll go faster if you don't move."

Harry nodded, and with his consent, Daphne began. Each touch of her wand was met with the sound of searing skin as the runes began to form across Harry's back. _Merlin, I hope I can remove these or at least cover them up, maybe a large dose of dittany right after, _she thought as the engraved runes began to lightly scar into the skin. Daphne fought against her trembling hand as she went around Harry's body, but somehow it looked like it was hurting her more than him, though the moderate twitching in her boyfriend's eyes confirmed that he was indeed feeling the pain. _I've gotta hand it to you Flyboy, your tolerance for pain is something else. _

Daphne honestly felt uncertain of how long it had taken her to complete the rune endowment, but judging by the fact that Tracey and Blaise had entered the room with the putrid smell of the cauldron in their hands, it must have been hours. A sigh of relief left Harry's lips as Daphne removed her wand from his body, Harry's eyes now glancing down at the lines that now encompassed his entire body. "Alright," He said, his voice filling with exhaustion, "Step one complete, time for step two."

Daphne's eyes followed Moody as he pulled the ladle from the poison-filled cauldron, pouring the liquid into a vial the size of an eyedropper before walking back towards Harry. "Okay, boy," Moody said, his voice gruff as always, "When I say to, you will drink this potion. The concoction of poisons inside of it will begin to purge any traces of foreign magic in your body. The Phoenix tears will keep you alive but just barely, and you will feel incredibly weak." Harry nodded, "Now," Moody said, turning back towards the audience, "Tonks may already know this but as I haven't exactly taught any of you fourth years anything about it yet, so prepare yourself for a crash course."

Daphne swallowed hard, her attention fixed completely upon Moody, "Magic is no some abstract concept for us Wizards, we are essentially magical beings, with the ability to do magic coursing through our blood. For better or worse, this is what leads many foolish wizards to believe having pure magical blood makes you a more gifted wizard. This, of course, is untrue, however, what is true is that a wizard's magical core is directly associated with their life force. What makes wizards live longer than the average being is the fact that the magical core is capable of empowering a wizard's life force so that even if their natural life force begins to decay, their magical core can keep their engine running for a lot longer, so to speak. Does everyone understand that?"

The room nodded with confirmation but as Daphne's eyes fell upon Astoria, a dark thought slipped across her mind, _But if a wizard's magical core is compromised, they'll die faster than muggles with an average life-span. _That thought was cut short by Moody's continuing lecture, "The ritual we are about to perform will target Potter's magical core directly, disrupting his magic system due to the nature of the poisons used. Will we counteract this by flooding our own magic into Potter to keep his core balanced and thus keep him alive. It is for this reason that each and every one of you only transfers enough magic to keep his core in equilibrium. Too much in either direction and Potter will die."

"How the hell do you expect us to get this right on the first try!" Neville shouted on in frustration, "This is way too risky, there has to be another way to-"

"I don't want Potter dead either Longbottom!" Moody barked back, "That's why I'm here to overlook the situation. Notice how each of your runic circles leads to mine before it leads to Potter's. I'm going to act as what the muggles refer to as a flood gate and distribute magic from you all to Potter as needed. Does everyone understand their assignment?" Neville swallowed and nodded before Daphne and the others followed suit, "Good, then let's begin. Potter, whenever you're ready."

Daphne hated the feeling of leaving Harry's side as she walked towards her assigned circle, her eyes never leaving Harry, his eyes glaring down at the tiny vial in his hand, "Well," Harry called out to the crowd surrounding him, "It's now or never," And without a second's hesitation, Harry drank.

Daphne felt her heart stop as Harry's body dropped to the floor with a thud, "Harry!" She shouted, but Harry didn't even move.

"Focus girl," Moody growled, "Charge your magic right now!"

Daphne swallowed her fear as she focused placed her wand on the ground, magic pouring from her core like an ocean current towards her fallen boyfriend. The black runes quickly exploded with a white glow from all angles as the scars that now covered Harry's body soon became encompassed in the same light. Grunts of agony erupted from Moody as he tried to focus the raw power forcing blood to leak out of his pores, his own body acting as a focus crystal. "Moody are you alright?!" Tonks called out her voice filled with worry.

"Keep going!" Moody shouted, "Don't stop!" Moody's body shook as if he was in the center of an earthquake, the magic that filled the room making the entire chamber shake so much that for a moment Daphne feared the roof was going to collapse on them. Yet, for all the magic, entering Harry, he didn't move. "Stop holding back! I will not let Potter die! Give me everything you have!"

Daphne closed her eyes, her teeth grinding against each other as a roar of pure anguish erupted from Moody's throat. The grizzled Auror's body turning red as the strain became increasingly evident. Though Daphne couldn't focus on Moody for long as another thunderous roar soon overshadowed his. "Arghhhh!" Harry roared, a purple mist starting to rise from his forehead.

"That aura," Michael sneered, "No mistake about it, that's definitely Dumbledore's."

"That bastard!" Tonks growled, "How dare he fuck with my brother's head!"

"Focus!" Moody's voice shook with pain, "Just a little longer!"

Daphne's eyes fluttered open, but she wished they hadn't as on the ground in the center of the ritual circle Harry's body rolled and flopped about on the floor. It had almost looked as if Harry was having a seizure, except this one looked as if the pain was exceeding that of even the Cruciatus Curse. _Please hang in there Harry, please! _She pleaded.

Thankfully her prayers were answered as suddenly Harry's violent spasms seemed to stop. Though from her view, she could see that both of Moody's eyes had become fixed upon Harry as from beneath his guttural grow. Something was definitely wrong, and the light whisper of the Auror only confirmed it, "What the hell is tha-,"

"Get out!" A voice roared from Harry's mouth, but it sounded nothing like him, "Get out!" Without a second's notice, a shockwave of black colored magic shot out from Harry sending everyone flying from their circles. Daphne hit the wall hard, the sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the room as Harry turned to face her.

Daphne felt as if she was paralyzed, her insides throbbing with agony... whatever was speaking, it certainly wasn't Harry. Her body trembled as she looked at Harry, his right eye had retained its typical emerald green composition, but his left eye had morphed, becoming red and serpentine in appearance. "What the hell is happening?!" Michael shouted, his arm covering his ribs, unwelcome tears streaming down his face from the pain.

"We managed to release Dumbledore's plant from Harry, but there was something else in there, and it's much stronger than whatever Dumbledore left there!" Moody shouted back. _How many things do you have in your head, Harry? _Daphne cursed as she tried to stumble to her feet, watching helplessly as Harry's body began vomiting uncontrollably. "Everybody get back!" He shouted as he raised his staff, slamming it to the ground with the force of a thunderclap.

Daphne watched as Harry's body stopped moving, looking almost as if he was trapped in a full body bind, but to both her disbelief and Moody's, Harry shouted once more, releasing another wave of foul feeling magic around him. Daphne had wanted to race towards him as Moody was sent tumbling back, but she had already found herself in second place as she watched the nimble Pink-Haired Auror race towards her younger brother, pushing closer and closer despite Harry's magic output. Daphne had found herself amazed at Tonks' tenacity, the woman looked like nothing more than a leaf in a tornado, but she pushed forward without relenting an inch. "Harry!" She shouted, "Look at me!"

Daphne watched on in horror as Harry's eyes fell upon his older sister. "You need to get a grip, Harry. Something else is in control of you right now and you need to get it back." With a swipe of his hand, Daphne watched as Harry generated a windstorm stronger than that of any Ventus spell she'd ever seen. _What is that power? _Daphne questioned as Tonks sidestepped the attack continuing to push on, "Get a grip, Harry!" Tonks shouted, "It's your body, you control what happens!"

Harry roared in anguish, the dark magic rolling off his body in giant waves. "If we don't stabilize you, you will die!" Tonks pressed on, "Your dream of avenging your parents will die! You'll never see Sirius' wedding or your nephew! You won't be able to spend time flying on your broom! You won't be able to laugh with your friends! You won't be able to hug your girlfriend! If those things matter to you then gain some control!"

"I-it hurts," Harry whispered, the red in his eyes flickering back to his original color as tears streamed down his cheeks, "It hurts so much."

"Hang in there kid," Tonks said her voice calm and focused, "I'm almost there, just hang on."

"Tonks," Harry whispered, Daphne's heart breaking at the pain in her boyfriend's voice, "Help me." At Harry's words, Daphne's eyes widened as Tonks lunged forward wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm here Harry," Tonks said the ominous windstorm around Harry dying down, "I'm always going to be here for you. I promise. You're okay, Harry, you're going to be okay." Harry's body flinched and trembled in Tonks' arms as his eyelids began to droop, the emerald color now firmly apparent in both eyes as the waves of foul-feeling magic began to stop, "We're going to be okay, we're going to be just fine."

"Tonks," Harry said, his voice sounding weaker than Daphne had ever heard before, "I'm tired."

"Sleep kid," Tonks said a soft smile on her face, "You did well."

Her eyes broke momentarily from Harry as she turned towards Moody hoping for an answer. By the look on the grizzled Auror's face, whatever he thought the answer was, he certainly didn't like it. "I've only felt that magic from one other person. There's no denying it," He whispered almost as if he was talking to himself, "That was _his _magic, but why would Harry have access to it."

Moody stumbled forward his magical eye focused heavily upon the boy, "Without a doubt, more happened that night _he _attacked than I first thought."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that chapter was as intense as I was hoping to make it. They may have purged Dumbledore's influence from Harry's head, but now, at least Moody knows that for some reason, Voldemort's magic is inside Harry as well. One step closer to the truth behind Dumbledore's secret perhaps? Also, you know that scene from the OotP Movie where Harry is possessed and Dumbledore is the one to remind him of what he loves so he can fight back, I kinda used that as inspiration, though this time with Tonks. She is his sister so I think it makes more sense that Harry would respond better to her. **

**If you did enjoy this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! And if you're interested please check out my PJO fanfic! Until Next Time, Peace!**


	29. Chapter XXIX: An Admission

**Chapter XXIX: An Admission**

**(Sirius P.O.V)**

Sirius growled as he looked down at the bed where his godson rested. He was alive, and given what Sirius had been told the boy went through, that was a blessing, but he was far from healthy. He watched on in silence as Harry's friends came to his bedside, some looking in worse shape than others, the Corner boy looking the worse after having four ribs mended by Madam Pomfrey, but none of them had said a word to him, their eyes cold and glossy.

Though, for as mature as Sirius considered them, particularly Neville and Michael, part of him understood why young men would have been willing to take such a risk. What he couldn't understand was why Tonks and Moody had gone along with it. Sirius' hand brushed through Harry's hair, as he whispered, "Why, why wouldn't you tell me about you doing something so dangerous? What were you thinking pup?"

"He was thinking that he had to do something to make sure your mission wasn't compromised," The grizzled Auror who stood unmoving in the corner of the hospital wing said, his magical eye watching Harry for any changes, "He's truly a noble and brave man."

"Man?" Sirius scoffed at Moody's words, "He's fourteen. For Merlin's sake, he's not even old enough to apparate." Sirius's fingers curled, the bedsheets shifting in his grasp, "They're children, how could you and Tonks have even considered this plan?"

"I was under the impression that they were soldiers," Moody replied, his voice passive, "Soldiers who you and Remus have been training over the past summer to be ready to fight Death Eaters." Sirius flinched at Moody's accusation, "Don't go changing your tune now that your Godson's at risk, him being in harm's way was always a distinct possibility. Hypocrisy won't help in these situations, Black. You should be grateful the boy's balls don't shrivel up when something has to be done."

Sirius felt his chest tighten as he glared at the Auror, "Tonks speaks so highly of you, but you're no different from Dumbledore. You just lack the pleasantries."

"If I was like Dumbledore, I wouldn't be here monitoring the boy day and night, would I?" Moody spoke, his tone blank as a sheet of paper, "And I certainly wouldn't be willing to share with you what I learned from this… experiment." Sirius' eyes widened as he turned to face the wooden-legged Auror, the man's electric blue eye falling upon him, "We found more than just Dumbledore's presence in the boy's head. Traces of _his _magic were there as well. What I'm trying to understand is why."

"Voldemort's magic," Sirius said, his voice trembling, "Was inside of Harry?"

Moody nodded, his attention falling back to Harry's motionless body, "I've seen a lot of things in my life Black," Moody said his voice cold, "All types of magical creatures, dangerous criminals, Death Eaters, but what I saw emerge from Harry, that power was incredible, and more than that, it terrified me." Moody rubbed his hand over the other, a slight tremor emerging from his healing arm, "Had Tonks not been able to reach him… He could have killed us all."

Sirius swallowed, his eyes flashing back to Harry. _Seriously, _he thought as he gazed at Harry, watching the boy's chest rise and fall, a peaceful rhythm through his breath. Moody was a monster on the battlefield, Sirius had seen it first hand during the first war, but other than Moody's strength, one other thing was certain, the man didn't lie. "I should pull him out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's been going behind our backs this whole time, as far as I'm concerned he's an enemy."

"You certainly haven't become much wiser with age, have you?" Moody scoffed, "The boy is bound to compete in the tournament, otherwise he'll lose his magic, and if that happens, it's game over." Sirius snarled as the veins around his eyes pulsed with anger, "On top of that, trustworthy or not, Dumbledore is one source you can trust that no matter what happens he won't turn to Voldemort's side. I dare say he might be the only other person apart from Potter that there is zero risk of that happening to. For all his schemes, Dumbledore is a resource, an asset to the cause. His personal interaction with the boy, however, I agree should come to a close."

"He was training Harry's occlumency," Sirius growled, "The only other option is Snape, and there's no way I'm letting a former Death Eater anywhere close to Harry's head."

"Really?" Moody said, and Sirius was unsure if the rolling of Moody's artificial eye was intentional, "For the Lord of House Black, there is a limitless supply of mentors to train the boy's mind. Although if you are looking for suggestions, I might know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"A close friend of mine," Moody said cryptically, "Worry not, she won't be capable of harming the boy."

"A name would help," Sirius growled.

"You have more important things to be worried about," Moody said, his focus returning back to Harry, "He's waking up. Scold the boy if you want, but know that he was dealing with great guilt over not telling you what he was planning." The sound of Moody's wooden foot clicking against the hospital floor began to fade as he stopped at the hospital door, "Oh and one more thing, don't tell the boy I was here."

"Afraid things might change if he finds out you care about him?" Sirius called back, but was met with only the slamming of the hospital wings door as a response. His eyes floated back to his godson, the spitting image of James beginning to stir in his bed as he placed his hand atop the boy's shoulder, "I'm here Harry, you're okay. Take it easy." Harry's eyes fluttered open, waking from his deep slumber, his emerald pools hidden behind a glossy lense. "Welcome back to the world of the living pup," Sirius said trying to keep the tremble from his voice, "Have a nice nap."

"Si-rius," Harry whispered, his godson's throat raspy and dry. Sirius smiled, as he placed his finger over his lips, handing Harry a glass of water, but Harry refused, his mind still drifting in a haze, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry," The Lord of House black whispered rubbing his thumb over his godson's hand, "You're alive, and that's what matters right now."

"I should have told you," Harry croaked, "I shouldn't have kept you in the dark." Sirius felt his heart sink as he looked in the pain that filled Harry's hollow eyes, "I remember Tonks holding me, I remember seeing everyone on the ground. Is everyone- are they all okay?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah pup, they're all fine. As for not telling me, it's true that I wish you would have," He swallowed pausing for a moment, "But in a way, I am proud of you. All of us have been telling you that it's your war, and yet, I still sometimes feel this urge to be in control. You took a risk, one I assume you calculated and proceeded with your plan. That willingness to do what needs to be done, it's the mark of a true leader. You're growing up, Harry. I just wish you didn't have to grow up this way."

Sirius watched as a smile donned across Harry's face the boy's eyes glancing up at the arched ceiling, "Well, I have to work fast," He said with a weak smile, "I don't want my nephew growing up the same way I had to after all." Sirius felt a smile grow to his face as he scanned Harry's exhausted expression, _James, he's really becoming a fine young man. _"Hey, Sirius," Harry whispered, breaking his thoughts as he once more faced the tired boy, "Can you help me out of here? I really need to use the bathroom."

"Sure thing pup," Sirius said lifting Harry to his feet, the fourteen-year-old's body resting against his shoulder, "Sure thing." _Moody, _Sirius whispered, _I'll leave telling him about what happened to you._

* * *

**(? P.O.V)**

"My lord!" Bellatrix shouted, rushing to the man's side, his head throbbing with pain. For days he'd felt as if someone had been beating his head like a drum, and his body had felt like it had been lit on fire. "Cissy, bring him something for that pain!" The eldest daughter of House Black shouted towards her younger sister, a tremble mixed with the anger in her voice.

"Do nothing!" The cloaked figure roared, his snake coiling his feet, "Barty! Draw me more of Nagini's venom and prepare the brew! The time is approaching and this body will not last long." The son of the former DMLE Head bowed deeply as the snake followed him towards the makeshift laboratory of the Riddle house.

_What is happening to me, _The man hissed as his venomous red eyes glared down at his ghastly white arm, "Jonathan," The man hissed, "Bring me my tome and take me to my study, I need to investigate further."

"Y-yes my Lord," The man whispered with a deep bow.

"And tell Karkaroff to report here as soon as possible," The cloaked figure snarled, "I need to ensure everything is in place for the final steps of my return."

* * *

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Even days after Harry had left the infirmary, Harry's body still throbbed from the ritual. The slightest bump against his shoulder had sent shockwaves of pain through him, to the point that he'd begun to feel sorry for just how many pain potions he'd been requiring Daphne to brew. Though the pain he felt in his body was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his chest as he heard the whispers that spread through the halls.

"I heard Potter ended up in the hospital, probably was trying to do some kind of dark magic." A voice whispered.

"Whatever it was, I heard he sent a bunch of his friends to the hospital with him," The boy scoffed, "And he calls us barbarians."

"Did you see the Ice Queen a few days ago," A voice whispered, "Someone in Slytherin said her back was covered in bruises, but to my knowledge nobody's seen her fall. Rumor has it that Potter may have snapped."

Harry had felt his legs grow cold at the last accusation, he could handle being called a barbarian, he could handle people thinking he was a dark wizard, but he couldn't handle the thought of anyone believing he would ever have hurt his friends, especially Daphne. "Oi, Potter," A voice called out from behind him weeding through the crowd, and a slight smile crossed his face as he faced the Hufflepuff Prefect. Cedric had caught up to him quickly, grinning broadly as he placed his hand upon his shoulder. Harry felt his eyes water at the touch, but bit his tongue holding back the groan as Cedric quickly pulled off, "Sorry about that, didn't know you were still hurting. I'm glad to see you up and about, the castle's been pretty boring with you down and out."

"That's not what I've been hearing," Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh so you've heard about the rumors already, I was actually coming to warn you about them." Cedric's eyes filled with warmth as he looked down at Harry, "Don't pay them any mind, nobody with a brain actually believes you'd lay a finger on Daphne. I don't know what happened, but I know you're not a monster. You could have left me to die during the first task if you were."

_You're not a monster, _Cedric's words had felt like they'd slammed into Harry with the weight of a wrecking ball, his hand moving subconsciously to his forehead rubbing his scar, _I wish I knew that for sure. _"What's up Potter, you're head hurting? Do you want me to take you to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm okay," Harry said pushing down his thoughts, "I honestly don't think Madam Pomfrey wants to see my face again until graduation by now." His forced smile had managed to draw a laugh from Cedric as the boy turned his attention to the moving staircase.

"You know, if the castle's giving you a hard time, you're more than welcome to sit with me for lunch." Cedric motioned his head warmly in a manner that had almost implored Harry to go with him, but he couldn't, he had other plans, and while he hated to say it, they were far more important than just idle chit chat with friends.

"Thanks, Ced, but maybe another time," Harry did his best to keep up his calm facade, "I've actually got a ton of homework to catch up on, getting knocked out during the end of the year crunch time wasn't the greatest idea." He nodded kindly offering his assistance but Harry refused. Michael, Moody, and Daphne had all demanded they were allowed to assist, but even with three of the smartest and cunning minds in his arsenal, he wasn't quite sure what they were going to find.

As the lunch rush entered full swing, Harry had found himself able to move about the castle more freely, cutting his journey to the Room of Requirement in half as he quickly pulled against the wooden double doors that had formed along the previously blank walls. He wasn't really quite sure what he was looking for though, honestly, he wasn't even sure where to begin. He'd for a moment considered heading towards the library and asking Madam Pince for Weird Head Magic Books, but decided against it. Moody had told him that nothing in the Hogwarts Library was going to be capable of helping them out, and knowing the kinds of things that Daphne had managed to find in the restricted section of that vast ocean of information, that worried him.

He'd come across a familiar sight as he entered the room, and for the shortest sliver of a moment, Harry felt happy. The way her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she buried her nose into a rather old looking tome had become extremely endearing, and the warm fireplace brought a gorgeous glow to her face which had shifted to meet his. "Hey," Harry said weakly looking down at Daphne, her eyelids drooping from exhaustion.

"Hi," She whispered back with a smile patting the seat beside her for Harry to come to join her. He did so without a moment's hesitation, he wanted to be around her. Simply feeling her next to him had done things to comfort him that he couldn't quite explain, and with the way he was right now, he wasn't going to refuse it. He smiled as he felt Daphne lean into him, her feet curled up resting on the dark green sofa cushions as he wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?" She whispered, almost as if she truly believed she was able to handle yet another one of his problems.

There was a difference between teamwork and being a burden to others, and while when it had just been planning for the Triwizard Tournament he hadn't felt irritated with himself, it had become so much worse. Nonetheless, Harry still felt a flicker in his chest as he pushed a stray hair behind his girlfriend's ear, "That's a dangerous question," he chuckled, "How much time do you got?"

"However much time you need," She replied earnestly as Harry rubbed her arm gently. _I really don't deserve you, _He thought to himself as she pressed, "Seriously Flyboy, you look annoyed, please don't tell me it's about those stupid rumors. Nobody with half a brain could believe that you'd hurt me."

"Funny," Harry said with a light grin, "Cedric said the same thing." His expression soured though as the bottom of Daphne's uniform had begun to ride up leaving behind a clearly fading but evident black splotch. "Only problem is, I did hurt you. I hurt you, Michael, and Neville, and Tonks."

"No," She said firmly, "You didn't. You were the one that stopped us from getting seriously hurt. It was whatever the hell was inside you that did it, not you." Harry appreciated the words but he wasn't quite sure if he entirely believed it. Regardless of what anybody said, the magic had indeed come from his body, and his body had commanded it to attack. "I know what you're thinking," Daphne said, "You're trying to find some convoluted way of blaming yourself and I'm not going to hear it. Michael, Neville, and Moody, you know for a fact all three of them can sense magic, and they all agree that what did attack us wasn't your magic. The only question is why do you have someone else's magic inside of you."

Harry had wished he could have remembered what happened, but nothing rang a bell, none of the descriptions of events, none of the spells cast, nothing made any sense. Only two things were clear, the magic felt cold and foul, but somehow familiar, and the other thing was that using it had hurt him. That magic had caused more pain than anything he'd ever experienced before. It had felt as if his insides were ripping themselves in half, and he shivered at the thought of feeling it again.

_But it was powerful, _His brain had chimed in. That fact was undeniable, each motion had felt like he'd been swimming through lava, but the pain, the lack of control he felt… Yes, it was powerful, and Harry was terrified of it. "It's not your fault, Harry," Daphne whispered, "Nobody blames you, you weren't in control, you-,"

"That's what's been bothering me," He replied, looking down at his palm. _Had Tonks not been able to reach him… He could have killed us all, _Moody's voice had rung through his head like a drum, it had been the first thing he'd heard as he began to stir, and he wished more than anything that he'd begun to do so just a few seconds later. "Daphne, I- I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."

"Harry if this is some stupid, 'I think we should break up' cliche hero thing, I don't want to hear it," Daphne said sharply turning to glare at her boyfriend.

"N-no!" Harry shouted, "I wasn't even thinking about that. I have grown up a little this year. I know there's nothing I can do to get rid of you even if I wanted to." Daphne grinned, though Harry found little amusing about the situation "I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it, I've never really said anything like it before, and I don't want to sound stupid."

Daphne's grin had vanished as Harry watched the Slytherin girl look up at him like a frightened puppy, her eyes trembling from the shaky tone in his voice as he rubbed the girl's arm trying to calm his nerves. "It's not like I'm going to laugh, you know," Daphne said as smoothly as possible, "Just say it, I won't tell anyone."

"Right," Harry said with a nod, looking around the room. He'd found it odd that Moody hadn't come just yet, but he knew that if the grizzled Auror had come, he'd never be able to say what he needed to. He swallowed, the words that formed in his head had felt like a curse worthy to get a Gryffindor stripped of their crest, but he took the plunge and the words rolled out, "Daphne… I'm scared."

Harry had felt stupid as he watched the mouth of the Slytherin girl hang slightly agape. Of course, he sounded stupid. He was Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Slayer of Horned Serpents, Dementors, and Selkie, and yet he had the audacity to claim an emotion like fear. He had wanted to recant, to laugh, to shake it off like he was just joking. But he wasn't, and he was painfully aware of it as he gazed into Daphne's Icy Blue pools. He swallowed hard, "You're looking like I just told you I loved you or something," Harry said a flush of embarrassed red coating his face, "I already told you that I thought it was stupid, you don't need to reinforce it. You-"

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, forcing her mouth shut, "I just- I just wasn't expecting to hear that from you. It's just you've- you've always looked like nothing terrified you. Hearing that from you, I really wasn't expecting that."

"I feel like I've been walking on eggshells recently," He said with a sigh, "Every time I pick up my wand I wonder if it'll be me, or this thing inside of me casting a spell. I don't want to accidentally end up hurting somebody or worse, I-"

A gentle laugh left Daphne's lips as she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks, "Of course the only fear you have is about you accidentally hurting somebody. Honestly Harry, sometimes you make me feel like you're just some storybook hero."

"I'm not," Harry said, trying to pull away and yet melting in the comfort as he looked down in shame, "Because a hero, a genuinely good person, they wouldn't even consider trying to access that power again." Daphne's eyes had looked like they'd become frozen in time as he looked back up at them. "Daphne, Moody said that the magic I used, it would have been strong enough to kill him. I've been training with him normally for months and I'm barely even able to keep up. I don't have that much time to waste and obviously my strength on its own isn't enough. I-"

"That magic Harry, it felt like everything you're not," Daphne whispered back, "It felt foul, and dark… it felt like death. The compromises the owner of the magic had to make to get to that point, it's not worth it. What's the point of becoming that powerful if you throw away everything you hold dear?" Daphne's hands dropped from his face grabbing his hand revealing their shared runes, "The wizarding world is full of unique magic, ways of making us stronger than we ever thought possible. We'll find a way to make you strong enough that doesn't involve selling your soul, and I swear that we'll find a way of getting whatever the hell that magic is inside of you, out."

"You don't see it, Harry, because you're always moving towards some distant goal," Daphne said gripping him tightly, "But you've grown so much over this year, you're doing things that I didn't even think was possible for a fourth year. You can cast silent magic, you can do basic spells without a wand, you're an exceptionally talented wizard in your own right Harry." He felt his heart freeze at the determination of Daphne's gaze, "Doing whatever it takes to obtain power at the cost of other people, that's _his _way of getting strong, but it's not our way, it's not your way."

Daphne had dropped her book, and Harry had felt Daphne's warmth press up against him as he climbed into his lap, their foreheads touching as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are Harry James Potter, and you are one of the strongest people I know. We are who we are, Harry," He felt her whisper the words softly into his ear, "And there is nothing wrong with that."

Harry leaned forward, catching Daphne's lips with his as he pressed forward, his grasp around her waist tightening. For a moment Harry had felt like he was floating as gentle whimpers left Daphne's throat, their eyes shut with enjoyment. An enjoyment that was quickly broken by the sound of footsteps followed by an awkward pause. "I hope I'm not… interrupting anything." If Daphne's face was any indication, Harry looked as bright red as a traffic light, the electric blue eye of his mentor resting firmly upon him. "Good," Moody said, moving forward as Daphne climbed off his lap, "Now if you two are quite finished goofing off, we have some work to do."

"The least you could have done was show up on time," Daphne grumbled out.

"I heard that lass," Moody growled back, "I was held back looking through the old Auror files, hoping to find something related to the boy's condition. You should be thankful I was doing something useful, I am a very busy man after all." Daphne looked away sheepishly as Moody continued, "Of course, nothing I found in my research proved to be related to what Potter experienced, however. Though, if there is one thing I've learned in my time as an Auror, history has seen everything at least once before."

Harry watched as Moody pulled from his coat a handful of old weather notebooks ranging from all sorts of languages and different time periods, "You two get to work reading those, it's some of my old colleagues reports from different nations, I'll go check to see if Grindelwald left us any nuggets Greengrass may have missed in her reading."

"You can handle training with him every day, but somehow Snape can still get under your skin," Daphne whispered in deep confusion as she looked down at the moldy books.

"He's not that bad, at least when he taunts me it's for a reason," Harry said with a shrug, "Anyway, let's get started reading, Moody hates slackers."

* * *

**(Michael P.O.V)**

Even though it had been months since he and Claire had publicly begun to date, Michael still found it weird to have a girlfriend. Most people considered him a clown at best, occasionally he felt as if even his own father had trouble loving him, but none of that seemed to matter as he strolled the Hogwarts Grounds with Claire.

It was rude to stare, Michael knew that, but he still couldn't quite wrap his head around just how beautiful Claire naturally seemed to look, but more than than, he was amazed by how easily the girl could read him. Michael had honestly found himself feeling very confused, most of the time, his life was binary, either things were going to shit, or things were going incredibly well. For the last two years though, it had almost seemed as if both things were happening simultaneously.

"Somethings bothering you," She whispered calmly, "I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Things just aren't making sense," Michael said tilting his head back pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lately I've been thinking about how this year has been going and there's simply just too many unaccounted for variables." Claire's eyes gazed into his as he sighed, "We still don't know how Harry's name even ended up in the goblet in the first place, which leads one to assume that somebody has it out for him, right?"

Claire nodded in agreement, "And yet nobody has done anything to really try to cause him harm. Which leads me to believe that it's nobody in the castle. But if it's not anybody in the castle, how did his name even get in the goblet to begin with, and if the person isn't a student, then the list of suspects just gets bigger."

"I never really thought about it that way," Claire said rubbing her chin, "But logically speaking, you and Harry both believe V-Voldemort's rise is coming, there is a chance the two are connected."

"Yeah, but if Voldemort was active already," Michael said, his brows knit, "We probably would have seen something by now." Michael sighed, "Plus, for all the crazy shit Dumbledore does, I doubt he'd be stupid enough to let a death eater close to Harry. Then again there is Karkaroff." Michael had felt about ready to pull out his hair as he whispered, "We're missing something, something important and I just don't know what it is."

Michael had wished that was his only issue though, for as much as the goblet mystery bothered him, nothing bothered him more than the magic that spewed from Harry's body that horrible night. _Moody made it sound like the magic was Voldemort's, but if it is, there's no chance in hell we can beat that. We could train for years, but a normal person's ceiling simply just isn't that high. Worse than all of that, we still have no idea why that magic even came from Harry in the first place. I feel like I live in a world full of questions with no answers._

"Michael?" Claire asked nudging him gently, snapping him for his trance, "I want you to look at me, okay? We're going to figure everything out. I promise. But we need to focus on what we can do right now as well. The final task isn't too far off, and I'm sure that Harry could use some help figuring out-"

"Claire," An oddly familiar voice called out to his girlfriend. The two turned behind them, watching as the silver-haired Veela appeared in the distance, the two viewing her approach with caution as soon Fleur stood before the two of them. "Claire I just heard that you were planning to transfer from Beauxbatons, is that true?"

"I um," Claire said looking away, "It's something I'm considering, yes."

"Why?" Fleur asked her voice cracking, "I know we fought but that's no reason to-"

"It's not because of you," Claire snapped back, "I'm not like you Fleur, I don't like being treated differently from everyone, I don't need people acting like I'm more important than others just because of who my dad is. Here I feel like a normal person, with normal friends, and a normal boyfriend. I like fashion, I like modeling, and I'm going to be in France a lot in the summer, but when I'm in school, I actually want to learn something."

Michael watched as Fleur's face paled slightly before she sighed, "I won't force you to stay if you don't want to, but you need to consider these choices carefully. I know we fought, and I'm sorry about that, but I do care about you Claire, I'm worried you're doing something irrational. Changing schools, it isn't an easy thing to do and-"

She paused for a moment, turning to face Michael, his throat feeling hot under Fleur's gaze. "I'd like to speak with you, privately, if that's okay?" Michael nodded turning to face Claire as he gently released her hand following the French Champion a short walk away. "So in the end, she chose you over me."

"I don't think it's like that," Michael said with a shrug, "Though in all fairness you weren't exactly the kindest to her this year."

"I can't deny that," Fleur said, as she sighed, "I know nothing about you Michael Corner, and truthfully, I still have my doubts, but for some reason, fate has decided that you and Claire cross paths." The girl swallowed, "I don't like you," She started, "You seem lazy, and unmotivated, and I genuinely fear you will lack any success in your future, but as I've seen first hand, you have a good heart."

"I won't be here to look out for her next year," Fleur continued, "So I trust that you will take her magical training seriously, especially regarding her transformation. And more so than that, I trust that you have no plans on using her for either greed or lustful reasons. Should I find out that you have, however, I'd like you to remember what I did to that chimera." Michael swallowed hard remembering the French Veela's harrowing transformation as he nodded.

"Good," Fleur whispered, "Well I suppose that she'll be happy to hear that she has my blessing even if it is a little later than I know she would have liked." The girl's face softened for a moment as she turned to face Claire, "Just promise me you'll do a better job of being there for her than I did this year."

"I will," Michael said with a nod, "I don't like you much either to tell you the truth. Though for what it's worth, I do admire your devotion to protecting your family and I see why Harry trusts you." Fleur returned the nod curtly before walking off without another word. The instant Fleur had vanished from view Claire had appeared at his side her eyes dripping with curiosity. Michael knew that the pestering wouldn't stop anytime soon if he didn't speak and with a low voice he whispered, "She finally approved of our relationship and told me to look out for you. She's a pain in the ass, but she loves you, Claire."

"I know," Claire said with a smile, the wave of relief forcing a smile to her face, "I love her too."


	30. Chapter XXX: The Third Task Begins

**Chapter XXX: The Third Task Begins**

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry had felt a tightness form in the pit of his stomach as he stared up at the large hedge maze that had grown to reach the stands of the Quidditch Pitch. "A maze?" The boy beside him whispered, his grey eyes scanning the pitch he loved so dearly in confusion, "After all the shit they put us through, the last task is a maze?"

"I would not get so comfortable if I were you," The French Girl to Harry's left replied nervously, "I am certain that a maze alone would not be entertaining enough for the makers of this tournament and the wizards watching. There has to be more."

"I hate to say it but, I think you're right Fleur," Harry said his fist tightening as he gazed up at the large bushes, "Though, in fairness, it's not like the people in the stands would be able to see any of us inside it anyway." He sighed deeply, "Honestly, this had to be the worst spectator sport ever designed."

Cedric smirked before turning to face both Harry and Fleur, "Look, I think that we've all learned enough from the last two tasks that we can't afford to trust anyone else to help us out. Even Dumbledore checked off on putting innocent students below the water." Harry shuttered at the old wizard's name, he couldn't even think of the last time he'd gone so long without seeing the silvery-bearded man since he'd first met him. "The only people that we can trust are each other, at least when it comes to this, so I say we just keep to the same strategy. When the time comes, we enter the maze and we stay together. If we happen upon the cup, all three of us take it and tie. Agreed?"

"You and Harry both saved my sister's life," Fleur said with a gentle smile, "I'm more than willing to pay the favor back however I can."

"I don't really care about winning this whole tournament anyway, but," Harry's mind flashed back towards the hissing of the Horned Serpent, a tremble racing down his spine, "If it'll help keep me alive, I'm in. Plus, nothing would make me happier than wiping that smug grin off of Krum's face." He turned around, finding nobody, "Where is the Bulgarian Bon Bon anyway," He said in his best Rita Skeeter impression, "I thought all the champions had to report here."

"From what I've heard," Cedric began, "Supposedly he's ill and is staying on the boat in order not to infect the castle," He shrugged, "To me, it seems a bit out of character, I figured if he got sick he'd be sneezing into our breakfast to make sure we caught it."

Harry had found the notion hard to deny, though he had hoped he wouldn't be finding himself under Madam Pomfrey's care anytime soon. He had enough things to worry about and the flu certainly wasn't welcome to join his list of problems. Subconsciously, he'd felt his hand migrate towards his scar, the overwhelming feeling of pain that had filled his body the day of the ritual still leaving phantom shockwaves in its wake. _It's been weeks and I feel like I'm still completely lost. What the hell was that magic? And why does it feel so familiar? _

"Potter," Cedric's voice cut the silence like a knife through butter as he quickly snapped, turning towards the Hufflepuff Prefect, "You alright? You look a little spaced out?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, though he didn't believe it much himself. Thankfully though, any further questions were put to a stop as another voice began to cut through the crowd, this one far more joyful than the atmosphere demanded.

"Champions!" Bagman called out with glee and excitement, though this time, the man was not alone. Beside him was a man he'd seen only a few times before, and not any more recent than the day before the Champion Selection, Barty Crouch Senior. "It's a pleasure to see you all again," Bagman continued with exuberant pleasantries, "I'm aware we did not end our last encounter on the best foot so to speak, but I am hoping we can put that experience behind us and look forward to the final and most exciting task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry simply did his best not to growl with anger at the sight of the once Quidditch World Cup Commentator, leaving the reply to Cedric. "Well so long as you're not putting the lives of people we love in danger, perhaps we'll be able to come to an understanding… civilly."

"Yes, yes, quite right you are," Bagman said with a grin, "You're father always praised you, claiming you to be of sound mind." Harry clenched his jaw, the connotation of Harry being of unsound mind irked him to no end. "That is why I have brought my good friend, and head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation with me today. I'm sure you recognize Mr. Crouch, right?" Harry and Cedric nodded disinterestedly, while Fleur simply glared at the Triwizard Organizers with a coldness that may have even impressed Daphne.

"Mr. Crouch was also once the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I'm certain that he'll be able to clear up any doubts you have regarding the legality and safety risks of non-champions in this tournament." Bagman puffed his chest out proudly, almost as if the idiot believed the words of another ministry member would do anything to calm the nerves of Harry or his fellow champions.

Much to Harry's expectation, they all remained silent with Fleur's icy-glare never leaving Bagman's view, an aspect that was certainly throwing off the normally charismatic announcers game. "Look, Bagman," Harry said with a sigh, "We're all busy people, with lives to live outside of this stupid sport, so let's just get on with whatever it is you need to tell us."

Bagman growled, being disrespected was not something the ministry official took a liking to, but Harry paid him no mind, his attention silently being drawn to Barty Crouch. Harry was certain of it, but it almost looked as if the man was trying to tell him something with his eyes. He'd tried for a light legilimency probe but had found an iron-clad wall of resistance that he had no chance of passively breaking. To Harry, it looked as if the man was fighting against himself with every breath, and yet he had no idea why? "Are you feeling alright, Mr. Crouch?"

"Quite alright, Mr. Potter," Crouch spoke, but his voice sounded very dreamlike, almost as if the man was sleepwalking through life. He didn't have much time to press further, however, as Fleur's gentle nudge redirected his attention towards Bagman, both he and Cedric taking the lead as they headed into the center of the maze. Harry felt uneasy as he turned, something was definitely off about the former DMLE head, and something told him that whatever was happening, Crouch could not be trusted.

He shook that thought from his head for a brief moment, turning back to face his fellow champion as the two followed Cedric into the maze, Crouch trudging behind them. If possible, the maze had looked bigger from the inside with routes that seemed to spread for miles in all directions. "It's a shame that Mister Krum could not attend this, it's always a treat to see the look of magnificent splendor that crosses a person's face upon first entering here. Welcome Champions to the entrance of the Third Task."

_This thing is huge, _Harry thought to himself, his mind beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of the challenge before him. "Of all the tasks, this one is the most straightforward, at least in terms of concept," Bagman chuckled, his joke went unappreciated, however, as almost subconsciously, Harry had felt his back press against Cedric's and Fleur's the tree wizards waiting for something to pounce at them from the shadowy corridors. "No, no, there's no need to worry, nothing dangerous has been inserted into the maze just yet. You have my word."

If possible the three Champions' grip around their wands tightened, their expressions unchanged as Harry heard Bagman's sigh vibrate through the air, "Very well, do as you like," Bagman relented, "As I was saying," He started once more, "This is the simplest of the tasks before you. On the day of the third task, the Triwizard Cup will be placed randomly within the maze. Inside the maze you will find all sorts of dangerous creatures, though none are as dangerous as the maze itself," Bagman's tone started to fill with glee, Harry's head had returned by pounding with anger.

"The goal is simple," Bagman said smiling, "Be the first to retrieve the cup and win eternal glory." Harry rolled his eyes though Bagman seemed not to notice. "The champions shall enter the maze in order of their rankings, each person besides the two in the last place gaining a time advantage over the person behind them. A matter that must thrill you greatly Mr. Diggory, as you are in first place now."

Cedric shrugged, the sixth year's indifference making Bagman red in the face as he turned to face Fleur, "I do apologize Ms. Delacour, but due to your less than stellar performance, you've been pushed down into third place, but you will have the small advantage over Mr. Potter, though don't either of you be discouraged, plenty of Champions have come from either the third or fourth spot."

"Are you so blind to see, Mr. Bagman," Fleur said her voice jabbing through Bagman's smarmy demeanor, "That not a single one of us cares about this stupid tournament any longer? If it weren't for the risk of losing my magic, I'd be back at Beauxbatons by now."

"Surely you don't mean that," Bagman said, his face pale as a ghost, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You-"

"For the love of Merlin, please shut up," Cedric growled, turning to face the exit of the maze, "You've explained the rules, and we know when to be here, so unless there is anything else of importance, the three of us will be on our way." Bagman simply stammered, unable to articulate a single word, his face red as a tomato, "Harry, Fleur, we missed lunch, but I know a secret passage into the kitchen, want to go get some food?"

The two nodded following after Cedric, leaving the ministry officials in the dust until they felt certain that they were out of earshot. "It seems all but certain that they are hoping to split us up, thus the time delay," Harry whispered, "So I think the strategy would be to just wait out the advantage and move down one corridor together."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Fleur said, "I will not allow them to force us to play the game their way. We'll play it our way instead."

"So we're all in agreement then," Cedric called out, earning an affirmation from both Harry and Fleur, "Good. I gotta admit," Cedric said, throwing his hands back behind his head, "I'm feeling much more confident about this task. After all, what creature would want to mess with Fleur the Dragon Slayer and Harry the Parselmouth."

Harry chuckled at Cedric's antics as he turned back to face the arena, _June 24th, huh? I wish it was a bit sooner. The quicker I can get this over with, the quicker I can get to work on this, _he thought, reaching once more for his scar, _And Astoria. _

* * *

****(Astoria P.O.V)****

The morning hustle of the castle did nothing to brighten Astoria's mood as she gazed down at her breakfast, her stomach in knots. She twiddled her thumbs as she turned to face Harry, the Gryffindor Champion looking tired and yet relieved at the same time. Astoria watched on in confusion as the faintest of smiles appeared on his face and instantly, her frustration overtook her. "How can you be smiling?" She asked in confusion, "I feel like I'm going to puke and I'm not even competing, shouldn't you at least look nervous."

Harry shrugged, "Honestly, this whole year has been one thing after another, and truth be told, this is the task I'm actually the least nervous about. Sure dangerous creatures in the maze aren't exactly great, but I doubt they're going to be as bad as the Horned Serpent I had to face during the first task. Plus, at least this time I'm only risking my life. With the way this tournament has been going, that's sadly an upside." She watched Harry throw his hands up yawning loudly, "Between Dumbledore, Moody, the Order, this Tournament, and other things," Harry may not have said the word, but Astoria knew exactly what he meant as a guilty look filled her eyes, "I'm just glad that this year's almost over."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," He said with a chuckle, "Have you decided on whether or not you're going to go hang out with your boyfriend in Bulgaria or not this summer?"

"He's a boy, and he's a friend," Astoria growled a genuine concern regarding the pinkness in her cheeks building in her mind, "But he's not my boyfriend. Though, as a matter of fact, I am. He just wrote to his father yesterday about it."

"Ah going to meet the parents, didn't know things were already so serious?"

"You know Harry, I started the day worried about you, but now I hope a blast-ended skrewt explodes on you." She chuckled as the panic began to fill Harry's eyes, the image she'd described to him about the fire crab manticore hybrid clearly brewing in Harry's mind. "Only kidding," She tagged on meekly the two sharing a short laugh.

Astoria followed as Harry turned his eyes meeting with Cedric and Fleur from across the hall, the French Veelas seemingly reunited at the breakfast table having a civil conversation. "Fleur, Ced, and I made a pact to watch each other's back in the maze, statistically speaking this is probably the safest task for me so far." Harry's eyes fell once more to Cedric who nodded towards the exit after capturing both his and Fleur's attention, the Hufflepuff prefect taping his finger to his imaginary watch. Astoria felt her insides begin to unwind as Harry placed his hand atop her head, "Gotta go, they want the champions at the maze early because it could definitely take longer than any other task to finish." Her kaleidoscopic eyes clashed with Harry's once more as he manifested his signature lopsided grin, "Everything's going to be fine Astoria, the only real threat is Krum and we both know I can beat him in my sleep."

Astoria shook her head, a small smirk forming across her lips as she watched Harry rise to his feet, "So run along and prepare my victory celebration Short-Stack, you're about to see a comeback the likes of which you've never seen. After all, I can't let Krum keep going around thinking he's a better wizard than me."

"You're such an idiot," Astoria said with a chuckle as she watched the Boy-Who-Lived throw his hand up behind him walking towards the other two champions. "Win, Harry," She whispered beneath her breath, "I know you can do it."

Despite her confidence in Harry, Astoria's stomach still felt tight as she exited the Great Hall. She knew that the spectators would be gathering at the quidditch pitch soon, but Harry has asked them all early if they could wait for Sirius and Remus to arrive. She smiled at the thought, she knew Harry considered Sirius and Remus to be his family, and the fact that he wanted all of them together really solidified the fact that they were all together in her head.

She had Daphne of course, but growing up essentially without any parents, Astoria was glad that she had a family she could count on as well. Even if at times, they did worry too much about her. The summer breeze hit her face like an ocean wave as she exited the castle, hoping to take a walk to calm her nerves. But before she could even take a step, her eyes had fallen upon the curly-haired blonde, looking up at the summer sky sketching feverishly.

"Damyan?" She called out, her hand muffling her laugh as the boy jumped with surprise before turning to face her, his almond brown eyes shining brilliantly in the warm sun. "Sorry," Astoria said softly, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Damyan said in a feeble attempt to hide his embarrassment, "I was just, caught off guard." She smirked at the Bulgarian boy who smiled back warmly, "Anyway, to what do I owe the honor of you coming out of your way to look for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Astoria laughed, "I was just going for a walk and happened to see you out here staring at the sun. I know you rarely see it in Bulgaria, but surely you've been taught not to look directly at it." Her eyes fell to the boy's lap, a moldy brown book resting atop his thighs. "What is that?" She asked suspiciously, "It looks like it's about to fall apart."

"Well, it is a couple of hundred years old," Damyan said with a smile, "My dad sent it to me recently."

"Why?" Astoria questioned, "And what is it?" The boy's face sank slowly, a look of fear mixed with guilt lining his face. "Oh," Astoria whispered a lightbulb illuminating in her head, "Is it- does it have anything to do with your treatments."

"No," Damyan whispered, "But," He sighed, "If I tell you, promise you won't yell at me?"

"Now you're making me nervous," Astoria said approaching slowly, "What's in the book?"

"Information about blood curses," Damyan whispered, "My dad requested it from our nation's version of Unspeakables. After watching what happened to you, I felt I had to do something. I told my dad and he-"

"You did what!" Astoria said shooting up from the grass anger filling her veins. Her face hardened into a glare towards the Bulgarian boy, "I didn't trust you with how I felt about my blood curse just for you to go spreading the fact that I'm sick around to all the Bulgarian higher-,"

"Can you please let me finish a sentence before you start shouting at me!" Damyan retorted sitting up, his brown eyes piercing through her anger like a bullet. "You're my friend damn it! Just because I'm going to die young doesn't mean you have to! I get that it makes you feel weak and embarrassed, but for the love of Merlin let people who care about you help you!"

Astoria had felt her face glow red as she looked down at the boy apologetically, "I- sorry." She turned away her heart thundering in her chest as she whispered, daring only for a moment to hope, "Did you- did your dad find anything?"

The boy sighed leaning back against the tree, his face also red with shame, "I know I should have told you what I was planning, but I knew you'd have said no if I asked." Damyan extended the book outwards towards her staring at the dancing blades of grass, "And maybe."

Astoria's eyes fell upon the Bulgarian boy as he whispered, almost as if he was weary there was an invisible man watching over the two of them. "Blood curses, they aren't natural. They're a form of some really dark magic, black magic actually." Astoria swallowed at the boy's words, "To cast a blood curse, a grudge must be held that is so powerful it lives on even after the caster's death. It's just a theory mind you, and I don't really know who was responsible for it. But if you or your sister happen to know of any reason that another family your ancestors would have crossed paths with would have hated them enough to have cast a blood curse on your family's line there may be a chance to reverse it. If you can a direct living descendant of the family who cursed you, they may be able to cancel out the magic."

Astoria had felt as if she was floating, the wind rushing past her ears seemed to encompass all five of her senses. Her body began to tremble as her vision slowly began to return, "Are you- are you serious? You think there might be a way to-,"

"Yeah," Damyan said warmly, "There might be a way to reverse your curse. There might be a way you'd get to live a long and happy life. At least, that's what my research leads me to-" The boy didn't even have a moment to finish as Astoria launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "A-Astoria," Damyan stuttered his skin glowing bright red as she rested her head against his, "What are you-,"

"Thank you," She whispered, "I thought I'd killed it, this dream of me actually getting to live, but you brought it back. Even if it doesn't work, you gave me hope, and I haven't had any for a long time."

Astoria felt her smile grow as Damyan clumsily reached wrapping his arms around her as well, holding her tightly, "If you can find the person, I'm sure it'll work." A gentle laugh escaped his lips, "You're too good of a person for it not to."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Astoria whispered weakly, "I'm just-"

"Stubborn," Damyan said as she felt his arms tighten around her, "I know, but that's why we're friends. You're the backbone I don't have."

"You're pretty strong yourself," She whispered back. "Hey so- do you want to come with me to find my sister. I think if you explain it, well, maybe it'll make more sense." Damyan nodded and with a smile, the two re-entered the castle, a new hope burning in her chest.

* * *

****(Sirius P.O.V)****

Sirius couldn't help but glare up at the calendar that plastered itself on the wall right across from his seat in the library. He could quite remember the last time he'd been in the room for actual studying, but for as much as he hated reading, his godson's health was far more important. _He could have killed us. _The Auror's words rang through his head as if he was in the center of an echo chamber. _For Moody to say that,_ Sirius thought quickly, shaking his head not wanting to finish the thought.

_Why? Why was Voldemort's magic inside him? _Sirius pondered, _Does it have to do with their magical connection? I thought the occlumency silenced it, so why was Harry still affected? What kind of connection is it? Is Dumbledore involved? _Questions rattled in his mind endlessly, and when added upon the view of Emmeline's growing stomach signaling his new role as a father quickly approaching, Sirius had found it hard to sleep.

_James,_ He whispered in his mind, _I wish you were here, I'm feeling way too in over my head. _Sirius looked down at the green-colored book. He sighed, for weeks it had felt as if all of Sirius' non-existent free time had been trying to solve this riddle. He was beginning to feel not only like a terrible fiance, leaving his pregnant wife-to-be in charge of all the wedding planning, but he was beginning to feel like the worst parental figure alive. Time after time it had been Daphne, Michael, Neville, Tonks, even Moody, that had come to Harry's assistance. Children half his age were far more productive at handling the direst of circumstances than he was, and worse yet, what Moody had accused him of was true. When it came to Harry, he knew he wouldn't always be able to do what had to be done. His godson was far too precious to him. Sirius knew that for as much as he loved the boy, Harry needed a different mentor, one that would shape him into the man he needed to be. He'd secretly hoped that possibly Albus would have changed his ways, but it had become perfectly clear that was an impossibility.

He sighed as he considered the only possible candidate, his chest hurting at the thought, _I just hope Harry can forgive me, but he's made it this far with him, just maybe, there's a chance. _Sirius' thoughts of the artificial-eyed Auror were brought to a halt by a knocking on the library door. Sirius rubbed his fingers against his pulsing temples before with a flick of his wand the door opened. A grin forced its way across his face as he turned to face the brown-haired man that stood in the doorway. "You know, finding you was more difficult than I thought. Never in a million years would I have expected you to be in the library by choice."

"Fair enough," Sirius said with a chuckle as he stared at the last living marauder, "But things are a lot different now."

There was an air of uncomfortable silence. Remus had been more familiar with dark magic than even Sirius due to his studious nature. But the werewolf was equally as stumped by the connection between Harry, and _his _magic. Though despite the cloud of fear and worry that hung over the library like a dark cloud, Remus pushed forward, "We'll figure it out, Sirius. We have one of the largest libraries on dark magic in the world here, together we can solve this puzzle. But for now, we have to be there for Harry, this blasted tournament is finally coming to an end and I want to be there when he tastes his freedom."

Sirius nodded, every joint in his body popping as he took his friend's hand rising to his feet. He groaned as he cracked his back before a chuckle cut through the room, "With all those joints and bones popping, I'm starting to get worried I'm marrying an old man."

A flood of warmth flowed through Sirius' chest as he stared in awe of Emmeline. She was beautiful, not in her typical way, but the fact that his child, their child, was resting comfortably inside her made Sirius feel emotions he wasn't sure he could understand. He approached her slowly, kneeling before her as he wrapped his hands around the baby bump. He pressed his lips to the growing womb, placing a soft kiss as he smiled, "Alright James, let's go see your uncle win this tournament."

"You don't even know if it's a boy or not," Emmeline said with a chuckle, but her protest fell on deaf ears as Sirius rose to his feet taking her hand, the three of them marching towards the Floo, the final task of the Triwizard Tournament was about to begin.

Green flashed filled the room one after another as Sirius watched Emmeline, Remus, and the Tonks' all flash to the visitors' entrance of the castle. It wasn't long until Tonks' voice called out giving him the all-clear before he too dove into the flames. As they arrived in the 'visitor processing' room, Sirius was met with some familiar faces. Of course, Moody was there, Snape as well, the greasy-haired git's face making him want to puke, but on the more positive end of the spectrum, he saw a face he hadn't seen in years, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sirius nodded towards the Auror, who returned with a polite gesture of his own, his eyes telegraphing his intention to speak later. After a quick search, Sirius was released from the processing hall, and within moments, the cheering of the stands that filled the Triwizard Tournament came into view. As eagerly as Sirius wanted to race towards the arena to share an embrace with his Godson, he knew the limits of his fiancee's mobility, and matched her pace as the two walked towards the arena. Their pulses each beating with alacrity as Emeline had become rather protective of Harry herself, and Sirius knew that each task of this atrocious tournament had sent every member of his family into a panic.

"Sirius! Remus!" A voice called out to them, halting them in their tracks, "Wait a moment will you?" They turned, and while Sirius certainly hadn't wanted any more delays, he was pleased with who he saw approaching them. The tall, ruddy-faced, smiling man was none other than Amos Diggory.

"Thank you for waiting," Amos said, "With how tumultuous this tournament has been I'm glad to see some friendly faces."

"It's nice to see you as well Amos," Remus said kindly, "Feeling nervous?"

"Nervous? Never," Amos said with a hardy chuckle, "No disrespect to young Harry, but my son is the most capable champion in this tournament, and he's done so with no distinct advantage I might add."

Sirius rolled his eyes out of view of the proud father, though Emmeline had clearly seen it, chuckling behind her arm-covered mouth. "Well, our two champions have seemed to form a pact for this tournament, I see no reason we can't be civil," Sirius said with a polite smile. "I've asked Harry's friends to hold us some seats, I'm sure there will probably be one more."

"Well said, Sirius," Amos said, "Civility and unity is, after all, the purpose of this tournament. Though I wish Cedric wouldn't have brought all this animosity upon himself. After he supported Harry, some people in the ministry even pressured me to disown him." Amos sighed, "Sometimes I fear the boy is too loyal for his own good, but that is what makes him special."

Sirius nodded, truthfully unsure of just how to respond to the man's statement as the group began to approach the arena. A squirrel Patronus met them at the gates, just as Michael had suggested, and with as much haste as possible, they quickly began to ascend the bleachers. It had taken longer than Sirius had liked, Amos wasn't exactly in the greatest physical condition, and Sirius didn't even want to fathom the pressure his fiancee must have been feeling on her feet. Nevertheless, finally, they had arrived at their spots, with the two Greengrass girls sitting side by side with both Michael and his new girlfriend as Harry described her lined right beside them. Hermione and Neville had been another recently reported development, but Sirius was proud of the look of strength Neville had in his eyes.

Both Blaise and Tracey sat in the row above them, but on the other side of the students were just enough spots for their rather large group, and better yet, the view of the maze's center was as clear as possible. Though, considering the rest of the maze was covered, Sirius pondered the point of even making this a spectator event, and what exactly everyone was cheering for.

Almost as if he and his Godson were magnetized, his eyes instantly fell upon Harry who met him quickly. All the panic in Sirius' heart evaporated, however, as a smirk that looked so similar to James' whenever he'd approach Lily appeared on Harry's face. He and Remus had playfully called it the, "I've got this," smirk, but unlike the disastrous outcomes the usually followed James attempts, the fire that burned in Harry's eyes truly made Sirius believe him.

He nodded and Harry did the same before he turned to face the maze. Sirius had wanted to reminisce longer about all the ways Harry had grown, but his trip down memory lane was interrupted by the hum of a charmed wand prepared to amplify the speaker's voice. Sirius' eyes locked onto the speaker, Ludo Bagman in seconds as the blonde-haired man paced along the maze's center. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome one and all to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

The crowd's applause shook the stand, yet Sirius did nothing, a look of pure contempt forming upon his face. "The rules of the task have already been explained to the champions, but in summation, the task is simple. Somewhere, buried deep within the maze, placed by our very own Barty Crouch, is the Triwizard Cup! Only he knows where it lies, and it is the job of our Champions to find it!"

Once more a booming applause erupted around him. "Oh but worry not, for this task is not as simple as a walk in the park. Around every corner of this maze lies a magical creature that will push our champions to the absolute limit. Though should a champion be unable to handle such a challenge, all they must do is shoot up red sparks, and they will be retrieved! As was the case with the last task, those in front will have a time advantage in the way of a head start! So, in this case, Mr. Diggory will be entering the maze with a fifteen-minute advantage!"

The Hufflepuff's around Sirius had looked torn at the declaration, many of them split between their love of Cedric, and their disdain of Harry, a boy who Cedric had stood by. . "After that time, Mr. Krum will be entering with a ten-minute head start!" Sirius watched with a snarl as Karkaroff rubbed his Champion's shoulders, the crowd of Bulgarian students roaring with enthusiasm." Finally, Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour shall enter the maze with Ms. Delacour holding a small five-minute advantage over Mr. Potter! With that understood, Mr. Diggory, please approach the entrance you wish to begin at."

"I'll pass." The boy called out taking a seat in the grass.

"You'll pass?" Bagman called out in confusion, "Are you saying you aren't planning to compete? You understand that you'll lose your magic if you-"

"Yeah, Yeah," Cedric said waving off the ministry official, "I'll still play your stupid game, I think that I'm just going to make use of this fifteen-minutes by maybe taking a short nap or stretching. There's no rule against that, is there?"

"W-well, no," Bagman said with a stutter, "But surely you'd want to-"

"Really, I'm fine," Cedric said blankly causing Sirius to chuckle, though the vein pulsing in Amos' forehead made Sirius realize that Cedric's attitude was hardly amusing to his proud father. "I honestly don't even deserve second place, if it wasn't for Potter I'd probably have been dead by task one."

Boos filled the air as trash thrown from the stands aimed at Cedric were bounced off by the magical barrier, the boy simply yawning as he sat beside Harry and Fleur the three of them huddled up and talking. "So that was their plan," Sirius whispered, "Smart pup, safer together after all."

Sirius wasn't certain of it, his height had made the view a bit questionable, but it looked almost as if Karkaroff had whispered something into Krum's ear as they awaited Krum's chance to start, the boy standing at his selected opening. Sirius could have sworn that he'd never witnessed a slower fifteen minutes pass, but with a roar, Bagman shouted out "Mr. Diggory's fifteen minutes have expired! Mr. Krum, you are free to begin!" Unlike Cedric, however, Krum hadn't even looked back, clearly intending to make complete use of his head start as he charged into the maze, the green foliage sealing up behind him.

The ten-minute head start timer had gone off as well and with a disheartened tone, Bagman once more took the 'mic', "Ms. Delacour, you are now free to enter the maze as well." But Fleur hadn't even bothered to pay Bagman any intention. Instead, Sirius watched on as Harry, Fleur, and Cedric simply gathered closer, the three of them watching as Harry dragged his finger through the grass creating what Sirius only interpreted as a temporary battle plan. The ringing of Bagman's five-minute timer had left Bagman looking angrier that Sirius had ever seen the jovial man before with a sharp tone he called out, "Mr. Potter, you may begin when ready."

"Thanks for the heads up Bagman," Harry called out, "It's unfortunate, I was just getting comfortable, but I guess we have to compete." Sirius watched in amusement as Harry turned to face the now standing Cedric and Fleur, "Well you two, ready?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready now," Cedric said cracking his neck.

"As I'll ever be," Fleur said brushing the dirt off of her uniform.

Then before Bagman had even a moment to protest he watched as the three of them bolted through the same entrance, the maze walls closing too slowly to keep them out as it collapsed just behind Fleur's foot. The final task was officially underway.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was part two of the 'double-header' haha. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I really slacked off during the month of February and I want to make it up to you guys. Plus, I'm really excited to be starting book three of this series I think it has the capacity of being the best book yet. Anyway, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review if you enjoyed these two chapters... the reviews have been a bit on the lower end of the stats these last couple of chapters so any comments both positive and constructive are appreciated. Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful day and remain healthy during this crazy business going on, Peace!**


	31. Chapter XXXI: The TriWizard Cup

**Chapter XXXI: The TriWizard Cup**

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Whatever Harry had been expecting as he dove into the maze, it certainly wasn't what he saw. In fairness, however, what he 'saw' was nothing. The inside of the overly large hedge-sided maze was filled was nothing but darkness, and it was only the shallow breaths of his fellow champions that filled the void. The three looked at each other, each of their brows furrowed as they lifted their wands. _Lumos, _Harry thought, his wand igniting as he turned back to face Fleur and Cedric.

"Our voices may echo in here," He whispered, instantly confirming his suspicion as his remark traveled down the dark corridor. "I'll take point," Harry continued his voice as low as he could possibly make it, "You two watch my flanks."

Cedric and Fleur nodded as Harry pressed forward, his illuminated wand just bright enough to keep the space ten feet out in front of him in view. _How the hell did they make this? _He pondered, his heart pounding in his chest as he and his fellow champions came across their first intersection. Silently, with his off-hand, he pointed his thumb to the left and the right before turning to find both Cedric and Fleur's thumbs pointing right. _Right it is. _

Each step had made it feel that they were sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of hell, the intense silence becoming almost mindnumbing. He'd never really considered himself claustrophobic, but this maze was quickly changing his stance on that opinion as part of him had just wanted to scream out to relieve the pressure. They'd come across another intersection, and once more took a right, but if they'd been hoping for a maze that made sense, they were wrong, as somehow, as if laughing in the face of the rules of geometry, the three champions had found themselves in the exact same spot where they'd first begun their journey.

"What the hell?" Cedric whispered, "Weren't we just hear?"

Harry nodded as Fleur spoke out, "This is more like a labyrinth than an ordinary maze. The only way we could have ended up back where we started after just two turns means that the maze is changing."

_Labyrinth, _Harry thought to himself, He'd read about the great Labyrinth in Greek Mythology before, during his muggle classes, he was certain there was a possible clue in there. _How did Theseus escape the Labyrinth? Come on Harry, think, think, think… _"That's it," He whispered his eyes widening, "Ariadne's thread."

"Whose thread?" Cedric whispered his eyes glossy and dull.

"Ariadne's," Harry repeated, "I read about it back when I was in muggle school. The myth goes that when Theseus, a Greek hero had to go through a labyrinth he brought along with him a woman named Ariadne who dropped a thread behind them ensuring they wouldn't retrace their steps even if the Labyrinth moved. We just have to make sure we leave behind a trail bright enough for us to see from a distance to make sure we don't end up going the same way we came."

"Brilliant," Fleur whispered, "Okay, I'll drop the thread, you two lead." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm worried about Krum as well, this place looks far from safe to travel alone."

Harry hated to admit it, but he was sharing a similar sentiment regarding the Bulgarian boy. For as much as he despised Krum for his interactions with Daphne, this maze was making him antsy, and he had company. He wasn't quite sure how confident he'd feel if forced to enter alone. "If we come across him," Harry started with a sigh, "We'll invite him to tag along, but I'm not going out of my way to look for him."

Fleur nodded followed by Cedric, the three champions once more in a triangle formation to guard each other's backs pressed forward. It had felt like they'd been walking for miles, but it was appearing as if their strategy was working. For as far as they must have walked, they'd never once ended up in the same place. Suddenly, Harry felt Cedric's hand on the back of his head, before with a shout he pushed him to the floor.

Both he and Fleur hit the ground with a thud as a flash of fire raced over their heads, the tip of Cedric's nose singed from the heat. "_Reducto!"_ Cedric roared sending a blue jet of magic down the dark hall, but whatever had shot the fire had dodged the attack with ease as once more a fireball rushed towards them.

"_Protego!" _ Harry growled, a clear-blue shield forming before him, large enough to cover both Fleur and Cedric as this time, three flaming red orbs jolted towards them. Harry reached his off-hand forward Kreacher's voice echoing in his mind, _Kreacher channels his magic into his fingertips and casts with a snap. _He closed his eyes the feeling of the magic in his fingers causing a warm tingle. _Accio, _he whispered gently, then, snap! On command, Harry found a creature flying towards him, suspended hopelessly in the air and using his conjured shield like a metallic one, he slammed the monster against it, it's body hit the conjured shield like a mallet to a gong, and with a crack, it hit the ground lifeless.

"What is that thing?" Fleur cried out in disgust.

Harry eyed the creature, the shiny grey armor that covered its pale grey scorpion-crab like body made him think of only one creature. The monstrosity that Astoria reported Hagrid had created as with a sigh he whispered, "Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Blast-Ended Whats?" Cedric echoed the confusion on Fleur's face perfectly, but Harry didn't have time to answer as yet another barrage of fireballs raced towards them.

"Fine," Fleur whispered in frustration, "Two can play at that game." Harry hadn't even had a moment to ask as a light blue glow erupted around them, each of Fleur's palms dancing with wisps of blue heat. With a ferocious snarl, she shot her blue flames at the Skrewts, and despite their natural resistance to fire, Fleur's must have been on another level as screeches of agony erupted from the mouths of the monsters.

Harry shot Cedric a look and the Hufflepuff prefect quickly nodded, one thing was for sure, they were glad Fleur wasn't an enemy. Before the two boys could even move from their position, however, Fleur wrapped her fingers around Cedric's nose, instantly healing the mild burn before shrugging, "I use to burn myself a lot learning about my Veela power, it's the one healing spell I know."

Cedric whispered his thanks before once more, Harry led the way deeper into the maze, his eyes fixated on the ash piles that remained in the place of the Skrwet's corpses. _Damn, _He thought with fearful admiration, _And I thought my kill was brutal. _Harry quickly pushed that thought aside though, there were certainly more important things to focus on, and he wasn't exactly planning to show mercy to any other creatures that attacked him in the dark either.

The three of them had soon found themselves at a crossroads once more, though this time, it had expanded into three paths, each of which too dark to even see past their noses. That was until suddenly, everything became cold, deadly cold. "W-what's happening?" Fleur whispered through chattered teeth.

"I-it can't be," Cedric hissed, his off-hand rubbing his chest to keep warm as a cool vapor left his lips, "After everything that happened last year they let another one in."

"Get behind me," Harry snarled, the three backing into the corridor from which the came as, from the dark hall that resided right before them, a black wraithlike creature coated in black grim-reaper like robes with black skeletal hands emerged. _Kill me, _His mother's voice rang once more in his mind, _Kill me instead! Please kill- _The anger of hearing his mother plea for his life filled Harry's heart with rage as with ferocity he chanted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _

Instantly, his crow erupted from his wand it's pure white vapor slashing through the dementor's pit, but to his great confusion, his spell did nothing as right before him, the figure changed forms, becoming a man that Harry recognized, though looking far less jolly than before. "Cedric," The man whispered, "Why?"

"Father," Cedric whispered his voice filled with confusion.

"We all had so much faith in you," Cedric's father spoke, "Your mother and I wanted so much from you. Hufflepuff Prefect, Head Boy, and yet you amounted to nothing. You're a worthless failure. I just wanted a son to be proud of. Is that so much to ask? Why are you always such a disappointment? Do you have any idea how much my friends at the ministry tease me about-"

"_Riddikulus," _Harry snarled pointing his wand at the figure he knew now to be a boggart, the shape-shifted form of Cedric's father inflating like a balloon and flying off into the distance. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry turned facing Cedric who looked down at the ground with contempt, a slight tremor in his body. "Are you alright?"

Cedric nodded but didn't say a word as Harry trudged towards his fellow Hogwarts champion resting his hand on his shoulder, "You'll never be a failure Cedric. You're one of the best wizards I know and I would bet every last galleon I have that you're going to be someone that makes your parents proud, hell, I bet you already are."

"Yeah," Cedric said, gripping his wrist in an attempt to control his pulse, "I- it's just when it got out to my family that I was supporting you, my father was livid. He claimed you had enough fame and that it was a competition, not some friendly gathering. He told me people back at the ministry were ridiculing him because of my decision to stand up for you. I just-"

Once more Cedric went quite as Harry nodded, his throat feeling hot at Cedric's confession. He didn't know what to say, the fact that Cedric had chosen to stand up for him against his own interest was one thing, but to do so without the support of his own family had meant so much to him. Harry swallowed hard as he whispered, "Thanks, for sticking up for me all this time," Harry had felt as if the admission was stupid, Cedric had his back from the beginning when nobody else outside of his friends did, thank you was nowhere near enough to explain his appreciation, "If I'd have known how many problems this was causing you, I-"

"Forget about it, Potter," Cedric said, steadying himself as he forced out his confident smile, "We're friends, after all, we look out for each other, no matter what."

"Right," Harry said with a nod, "No matter what." Harry's eyes turned back to face the three-way fork in the paths and sighed, "But I don't see a reason we can't kill two birds with one stone. Let's keep moving to find that cup. I think that Cedric Diggory, Triwizard Champion has a pretty neat ring to it after all."

"I was thinking that Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour, the first-ever Co-Triwizard Champions, has an even better sound," He said with a laugh, "Let's keep moving," Cedric said, "Time to make history."

The little conversation had made Harry feel more motivated than ever before, as, with a quickened-pace, Harry rushed through the walls of the maze, his fellow champions right behind him. Part of him was amazed at the number of magical creatures that Hogwarts had managed to collect and stuff into the maze ranging from pixies to erklings, but the fact that each of them seemed willing to try and kill him didn't exactly make him a fan. Of all the creatures he'd faced, however, the one he stood before now had left Harry at a complete loss for words.

It was a creature that Harry had never even dreamed of making contact with before. The creature had the body of a lioness, thought its frame met the height of the seemingly ever-expanding maze hedges. Its head, however, was that of a woman's, the face looking almost identical to the drawings of Cleopatra in the history books as the beast snarled down before them. It was unquestionable, the monster that Harry and his friends now faced was a creature seemingly as old as magic itself… the Sphinx of Egypt.

Harry raised his wand, though he was completely at a loss for any idea on how to combat the enormous creature. Yet, the beast didn't move, it simply sat there staring at him, "Lower your wands wizards, for this is a challenge of brains, not brawn. Though death awaits those who are wrong."

_Fantastic, _Harry growled in his head as he gently began to lower his wand. "A riddle I will give to thee, though only to one of the three." Harry swallowed, he didn't quite consider himself dumb, but he certainly wasn't one for riddles. "Beyond my frame is the prize you seek, though my questions are not for the meek." The Sphinx smiled, "Should you wish to proceed this way, my game you will be forced to play."

"Though to make sure no one interferes, I have drawn help from far and near." Harry spun as from the bush charged a beast that Harry had never seen. Its body resembled a rhinoceros though it was larger and rounder than the muggle variety. Beyond that, the top of its head and horn glowed an ominous orange that looked about ready to explode.

"An Erumpent," Fleur whispered, "These are very rare, and even more dangerous."

"I'm not good with riddles, I guess that means I'm out," Harry called back, his eyes never leaving the giant-horned beast.

"I'm the only one who has studied this creature," Fleur called out, "I'll stay back here with Harry. Cedric, the riddle is up to you."

The sound of Cedric's hard swallow echoed through the room but nevertheless, he pressed forward. "So you have been selected as my treat," The sphinx said, licking her lips, "I warn you my riddles are not easy to beat."

"Can you please stop rhyming," Harry growled beneath his breath as he lifted his wand once more towards the rhinoceros-like figure, but the sphinx clearly hadn't heard him as it continued its less than mediocre rhyme scheme.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, During the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry had wanted to help, but the moment the riddle had left the sphinx's lips, the Erumpent charged. Quickly, he rolled, avoiding the strike of the horn, but the relief hadn't lasted long as Harry found himself flying through the air, the blast of the Erumpent's horn sending him skyward. Fleur caught him in mid-air, breaking his fall as his feet securely touched the ground, his eyes resting upon the giant beast who'd just managed to withdraw horn from the hedges. "Any plans?"

"One, but I don't like it," Fleur called out, "I'm going to have to transform."

"Okay," Harry called out, rolling once more out of the way of the Erumpent's strike, "What's the downside?"

"I've already used up too much magic!" She shouted out, "My transformation's going to be short, and once I come out of it, I won't be able to move."

"Fuck," Harry cursed diving to the left as the now frustrated Erumpent slammed his body down upon the Gryffindor seeker. "Just do it! We don't have a ton of other options!"

"R-right!" Fleur called out with a stutter, ducking the swing of the Erumpent's horn as it switched its target. Harry had been woefully unprepared for what he had begun to see as he shot a stunner towards the beast hoping to gain its attention. Fleur's hair had begun to flicker as it rose against gravity, a white mist surrounding her. The French Beauty's face had begun to distort, becoming more birdlike in appearance as beads of sweat poured down Harry's face.

A cawing sound erupted from Fleur, as the white mist completely evaporated, the veela's hands now coated in glowing white fire and Harry watched in amazement as the Erumpent stepped back, a look of fear crossing the beast's face for the first time. A sinister hiss left Fleur's 'beak' as she shot her orb of white fire at the feet of the Erumpent the beast releasing a squeal as it stood paralyzed behind the new firey line.

_Come on Cedric, a little faster please, _Harry thought to himself frantically as he lifted his wand once more, "_Tenebris Vincula!" _Harry bellowed as black chains rose from the ground wrapping themselves around the Erumpent its knees buckling under the pressure Harry was forcing through his chains. Suddenly the heat beside him had vanished and Harry's focus shifted just in time to watch the bright white glow leave Fleur, her body falling limply to the ground, her conjured fire evaporating.

"Fleur!" Cedric called out in fear as the Erumpent no longer afraid of the white fire began fighting against Harry's chains.

"She's fine Cedric!" Harry called back, "Solve the damn riddle! I can't hold this thing forever."

"It is true the boy's magic grows weak," The Sphinx said sinisterly, "And he will die if you fail to speak."

_Come on, Cedric. Come on, Cedric. Come on, Cedric, _Harry chanted madly his magic flowing like a river out of his body, his muscles screaming under the strain. "Spiders!" Cedric called out desperately, "The answer is spiders!"

A snarl left the Sphinx's mouth as it rose once more to his feet, its massive body dwarfing the size of even the Erumpent as Harry, Cedric, and Fleur all resided under its cast shadow. Harry swallowed hard as the Sphinx's paw floated over his head, but before he could even think about moving, the Sphinx's paw slammed down onto the Erumpent pinning it in place as it glared down at Harry and his friends. "That answer is correct. Now go on, you will find what you seek just beyond this hedge."

_No rhyming now, _Harry thought to himself as he scooped down, leaning Fleur's exhausted frame against his shoulder, _Guess she's a sore loser. _ He pushed his disdain for the beast's rhyming ability aside, his focus set upon the single corridor that led towards a light glow in the distance. Cedric quickly appeared at his side, taking Fleur's other arm and wrapping it around his neck as the two Hogwarts Champions carried the French Veela towards the glowing cup.

Despite the cup being close enough to see its glow, Harry had begun to feel as if they were never going to reach it, as the undergrowth had begun to claw at their ankles. Fleur had protested for them to drop her, but Harry knew that wasn't an option, as far as he was concerned, Fleur had become more than just an opponent in which he had a truce with, she was an ally, and he'd be dammed if left her behind. Yet, with Cedric and himself casting at the growing vines with every step, the two boys had begun to feel just as exhausted as the Veela. Though that quickly changed as a shot of adrenaline rushed through their tired veins as finally, Harry's eyes had fallen upon the Triwizard Cup, the shimmering trophy resting proudly upon its marble stand.

"We made it," Cedric whispered out in relief, "I can't believe this nightmare is finally over."

The weakest smile appeared across Fleur's tired face as she too spoke out with joy, "I can't wait to go home."

Harry had wanted to run towards the cup, to claim it with his comrades and get the hell out of the maze, but suddenly he'd felt a flash of foul magic, and instantly, he fell to the ground taking Cedric and Fleur with him as a dazed voice muttered out, "_Avada Kedavra." _Harry felt a chill raced down his spine as his eyes made contact with the caster. Standing in the corner, his body coated with the red hue of caked-on blood was none other than the Bulgarian champion.

"Krum?" Harry called out, the man's wand pointed at Fleur's head, "Krum what are you doing?"

"Kill the spares," Krum whispered as he once more commanded the killing curse from his wand. As quick as he could, Harry slammed his wand against the ground, summoning a stone pillar to rise from the ground blocking the green flash that had been aimed at the Veela behind him.

"Something is wrong with him," Harry called out.

"You think!" Cedric shouted, "He's trying to kill us!" Harry's eyes had fallen upon Fleur as Cedric ducked out behind the pillar, "_Immobulus!" _Cedric called out, but Krum had quickly put up a shield blocking Cedric's spell. "What are we going to do with Fleur?"

"Kill the spares," Krum had whispered out once more as he shot an exploding charm towards Harry's conjured pillar forcing Harry and Cedric to roll, the two moving in opposite directions from the pillar. _Shit, _Harry cursed as he saw Cedric wand laying discarded on the ground, the boy unarmed standing in the open over Fleur's exhausted body.

"_Reducto!" _Harry bellowed, blowing up the ground beneath Krum's feet, sending the Bulgarian flying backward as he watched Cedric desperately try to move Fleur to cover. "_Bombarda! Stupefy! _Harry through spell after spell, yet the seeker's reflexes had proved a challenge. He'd never been forced to face anyone as fast as himself and Krum's speed had begun to make Harry that at least in terms of physical ability he was in a mirror match.

Yet, for all the spells Harry had cast in Krum's direction, the Bulgarian had not yet turned to even face him. Trudging forward against his onslaught towards the defenseless Cedric and Fleur. _He's not aiming for me. He's not even trying to harm me. Kill the spares, _Harry whispered in his mind, _They're the spares, he wants me alive, but why? _Harry watched as Krum slowly approached Cedric standing firm in front of Fleur even without his wand as Krum continued his approach. _Damn it! _Harry cursed swallowing the though of his stupid idea. He had felt as if his calves were on fire thanks to the speed at which he'd thrown himself in front of Cedric and Fleur. He'd been expecting a curse, and charm, anything at all, but Krum hadn't moved, his wand pointed at Harry yet inactive.

"Cedric," Harry whispered, flicking his wand back towards the sixth year, "I don't know what Krum's talking about, but it seems that you and Fleur are the spares, he's not willing to attack me." Harry had sensed Cedric's desire to protest, but he silenced the older boy pushing forward. "I'm going to rush him, disarm him and stun him after I do, it's the only plan I've got that doesn't involve me directly killing him."

Cedric swallowed though the nodding of his shadow confirmed their plan as with a snap, he raced towards the Bulgarian boy, ramming his shoulder into Krum's torso forcing him to gag as he toppled the larger man. Though he didn't have time to waste as Harry quickly pinned the stronger boy's wand arm down. "Now!" He roared as with a flick of his wand in Cedric's hand, Krum was quickly disarmed. Harry rolled knowing what was coming next, and before Krum could even rise to his feet, a stunner had landed right in Krum's chest falling him once more.

Harry stumbled from the ground, the maze had been long and his magical reserves were beginning to feel at an all-time low as he watched Cedric retrieve his own wand before racing towards him. The larger Hufflepuff boy helped Harry steady his footing as he slid Harry's wand back into his pocket, the three of them now standing over Krum's stunned body. "What's going on? Why did he try to kill us?"

"Not sure, but he wasn't sounding normal," Harry said through panted breath before he raised his arm casting red sparks from Krum's wand, watching in abject horror as the ground seemingly swallowed up the boy. Yet, for as concerned as Harry was over Krum's condition, his own exhaustion was quickly winning out as he turned to face the cup. "I'm sure the Auror's can figure it out later. For now, let's just go home."

Cedric and Fleur nodded, as he and the Hufflepuff boy dragged Fleur closer to the cup. Fleur dropped her arm from around Harry's neck, using the larger Cedric as a support beam as the three stared exhaustively at the glowing cup. "On the count of three, we all grab it, okay?" Cedric called out soliciting a nod from both Harry and Fleur. "One, Two, Three!" With a jolt, the three champions grabbed the cup, and with a sensation, Harry had only felt through the use of a portkey, the three vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was the only chapter I've ever written for this story that focuses on only one character, but it was certainly fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter about the maze and are as excited as I am about what is coming next. If you did enjoy, please be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Until next time, Peace! Stay safe out there you guys!**


	32. Chapter XXXII: The Return of Riddle

**A/N: Well, I know this is the chapter we've all been waiting for so I hope I don't disappoint. Be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII: The Return of Riddle**

**(Harry P.O.V)**

Harry hit the ground with a devastating thud, his ribs surely bruised by the impact he'd made onto the grey soil that coated the ground of wherever they'd landed. His body trembled as he placed his hands down into the dirt, his fingers curling from the strain as he pushed himself up, scanning the surrounding area. It was gloomy and dark, with summer showers powering down from the heavens like a hail of arrows. Crows cawed in the barren trees as lightning flashed in the sky above momentarily illuminating his view.

Harry squinted under the glare of the bright light, though he was certain he'd just managed to make out a building in the distance, it was large but nowhere near the size of the castle. It was becoming painfully clear that wherever they were, it wasn't Hogwarts. The sounds of groans slipped out from the champions beside him, Cedric leaning Fleur's limp frame against a nearby stone slab as Harry watched the Hufflepuff's eyes begin to scan feverishly. "Where are we?" Cedric whispered.

Harry remained silent, he had no answer. His heart pounded in his ears, everything about this place had given him a bad feeling. With a flick of his wrist, his wand flew to his hand, the tip of it illuminated as he walked across the soaked mud. That's when he saw it, the area was seemingly littered with tombstones, each looking horribly unkempt with ivy and moss covering the fading names. Though one stone remained clear as day, the names engraved into the base of an angelic statue a scythe in its hands. "The angel of death," Harry whispered the statue's inscription beneath his breath before he felt his heart stop in his chest, the names carved into the stone now clear as day.

_In Loving Memory of; Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle, and Tom Riddle Snr. May Their Souls Rest in Peace. _"Oi!" Harry shouted out getting Cedric's attention, "We need to get out of here now!"

Almost as if to mock him, Harry watched on in horror as the gates surrounding every exit to the graveyard slammed shut, a glass-like bubble forming around them, trapping them within the cemetery. Harry's heart felt like it was about ready to beat out of his chest, his feet carrying him towards the rest of the group. "Cedric, pick up your wand! We aren't safe here!"

Cedric hadn't even bothered to ask, simply doing as he was told, the two Hogwarts Champions shielding Fleur's immobile frame as they looked towards the door of the Graveyard Chapel. Worse than ever before, Harry's scar burned like hell, his attempts at occlumency completely nullified as the Chapel door swung open, a procession of black-cloaked figures exiting the building. "Harry," Cedric whispered in concern, but he couldn't speak. His focus was completely drawn to the new group, four carrying out a cauldron larger than any Harry had ever seen before, while the figure in the front carried what looked to be a baby in its arms.

"Ah," The smallest cloaked figure whispered his voice sounding like that of a hissing snake, "Harry Potter, you've finally arrived." _That voice, _Harry thought to himself, his hand trembling against his will as the man continued, "Rather rude to keep us waiting so long."

"Who are you!" Cedric called out in anger, "And where are we!"

"I don't believe I was talking to you boy," The man hissed, "Bella, punish him for speaking out of turn."

"With pleasure, master," The woman replied gleefully as her crooked black wand raised to her hand, "_Crucio!" _Harry watched as Cedric fell to the floor, his loud screams erupting through the hollow trees, his body twitching and flopping uncontrollably. "_Curcio!" _The twisted lady cackled out once more Cedric's screams growing even louder. "You will address my master with respect you worm, you will speak when you're spoken to, am I-"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry called but was forced to watch in helplessly as three more masked wizards stepped forward, raising their wand shielding the cloaked lady. "Stop it!" Harry roared, "_Reducto! Bombarda! Diffindo!" _He unleashed spell after spell, but for every shield he broke, another had come to take its place, Cedric's body convulsing without reprieve, his screams silent by his now hoarse throat.

"It seems the boy can no longer speak," The snake-sounding man hissed out, "I believe he will no longer be interrupting us." At the tiny figure's command, the witch had stopped her torture, Cedric's body curled into a ball, his body unable to stop shaking.

"You'll pay for this!" Harry roared, "_Tenimago!" _Black flames poured from Harry's wand, but he felt himself freeze, unable to understand what happened as the malicious woman lifted her wand muttering the counter curse, forcing his black flames to fade.

"Who allowed a filthy half-blood like to read the works of the noble house of Black!" The woman roared with outrage, "How dare you raise your wand to my master, I-"

"Silence, Bella," The man whispered, "I'm sure Potter was just a little upset is all, nothing that we can't work out with words." Harry hadn't even had a moment to react as he found his body floating in the air against his will. The man flicked his wrist, and with rocket-like propulsion, Harry had found his body slammed into the torso of the angel statue's frame. He pushed forward, desperate to recover, but it was too late, the now charmed statue holding him back with the handle of the scythe pressed against his neck.

"Jonathan," The man whispered, "If you'd be so kind as to proceed with the ritual."

_Jonathan, _Harry thought to himself, _Daphne's dad. _The flash of lightning overhead had been enough to confirm his suspicions, his heart sinking as the mob of death eater masks came into view. _Voldemort, _Harry hissed in his mind. He wanted to break free, he wanted to run, if he could only get to the cup there was a chance of escape. Harry had wanted to focus his magic, though it had been broken as the tiny cloaked figure snapped, the bar of the scythe pressing hard against Harry's throat making it difficult to breathe let alone focus his magic.

Harry could only watch through frantic eyes as Jonathan lit the fire below cauldron, standing beneath Harry as he pointed his wand towards the grave beneath him, "Bone of the father," The Greengrass patriarch called out, the ground beneath him rumbling as what looked to be the femur of one of the deceased raised into his hand before being discarded into the boiling cauldron, "Unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

The death eater retreated back towards the cauldron as the man Harry was certain was now Voldemort hissed, "Lucius! Approach at once!"

"Y-yes, my lord," The man whimpered, joining Jonathan at the bubbling cauldron, a blade now hanging just over his wrist. "F-flesh of the servant," Lucius whispered, the man sounding about ready to cry, "Willingly given, you will revive your master." Without a moment's hesitation, Harry heard Lucius wail out in agony, his hand falling into the cauldron with a surgically precise strike from Jonathan.

Harry then swallowed, his eyes locking with Daphne's father, before sparing a quick glance towards Cedric. _Come on Cedric, Get Up! _There was no hope of reaction though, as faster than Harry could even blink, the searing pain of Jonathan's knife digging into his skin filled his entire body, his blood dripping onto the blade. Harry watched, his eyes trembling as the Head of the Greengrass House dropped his blood into the sinister concoction with a whisper, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

"Now Barty!" Voldemort called out as the man holding the miniature frame of the Dark Lord approached the boiling cauldron tossing his body into it without a moment's hesitation. The cauldron hissed at the tiny body's collapse into the bubbling cauldron, Harry's vocal cords feeling as if they'd been lit aflame by the agony he felt in his scar. Yet, through all the pain, Harry had felt something much worse, a magic had begun to flow out of the cauldron, a magic so foul it was what Harry imagine death personified would have felt like, a rapturous laugh somehow escaping from beneath the depths as a black mist flowed out of the pot.

Before his very eyes, the cauldron had caught fire, the bubbling growing louder as a figure began to form from beneath the flames. Harry saw his eyes, glowing serpent-like red eyes, without a doubt, those were the eyes of a devil. A scream bellowed through the air as the flames evaporated and floating there was a sight that had made Harry forget how to breathe. The man, if he could even be called that was hideous, he was thin and whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's but with slits for nostrils."

Harry watched as the man that had haunted him stood before him in the flesh, his overgrown nails running down his skin, as a look of almost euphoria filled the man's face. His servants bowed before him, lowering their heads as Harry screamed in agony, unable to do anything but gaze as Voldemort approached his most faithful, stopping before a man Harry had never seen. The man was pale with freckled skin and a mop of fair hair, his tongue hanging out as he licked his lips simply salivating. "My wand, Barty," The Dark Lord whispered as the man bowed even lower, removing a thin white-yew wand from his cloak handing it towards the figure.

"Rise," Voldemort whispered, and at their lord's command, each member of the army rose at attention, a sinister grin growing across the Dark Lord's face. "Welcome, my friends, back into the age of our supremacy. Thirteen years, it's been, and yet here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday." Harry had wanted to shoot a killing curse right towards the man's head but had felt himself becoming dizzy from the lack of air, his eyes barely making contact with Fleur. The girl was awake no doubt, the look of fear on her face telegraphed that perfectly, and yet, she remained glued to her spot, unable to move.

"Among us, we have some new faces, members that shall be awarded for their efforts and contributions, but none so more than Jonathan Greengrass." Voldemort turned facing the blonde man who bowed once more, "You will rise to the ranks of my elite death eaters for your assistance, and once this magical world is under my command, your dominion will be second only to few."

"Thank you, my lord," The man whispered, his voice trembling.

"However, some of you, have disappointed me greatly," The man hissed, "Crabbe," At the mention of the man's name, Harry watched as the wizard fell to the ground in pain, "McNair! Goyle!" The Dark Lord sneered, "All of you were too cowardly to answer the call when I had vanished, though I suppose that is better than making a disgrace of our ranks. Isn't that so, Lucius?"

The father of Draco Malfoy hadn't moved, his body looking as if it had been glued in place as he looked at his still bleeding hand. "I-I'm sorry, my lord." Though Voldemort said nothing, simply waving his wand creating a stump where the man's hand used to be. "My lord, my hand, it hasn't been recovered. How-"

"You will get a new hand once you regain my respect, for now, you aren't fit to even wear that mask," Voldemort hissed knocking Lucius to the ground with a Cruciatus Curse dropping the man to the ground, his spasms becoming violent. Though Harry knew his nightmare was far from over as his eyes locked once more with the Dark Lord's. "Though, I suppose for those wishing to begin to reclaim their lost honor, they could start by removing the spares. I'd ordered Karkaroff to take care of it, but it seems that once again the buffoon failed me."

"Don't touch them!" Harry bellowed a sickening grin forming across Voldemort's chapped lips.

"Ah Harry, worry not, I haven't forgotten you were here," The man hissed his pale head now right in Harry's face, "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days." Voldemort turned glancing at his followers, "The Boy-Who-Lived," A semblance of a chuckle had left his lips only for a moment before Voldemort's head snapped back, glaring viciously at Harry, "How lies have fed your legend, Harry. "

Once more Harry could do nothing, gazing on as Voldemort turned to face his followers, "You know of course, that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him — and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice... This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now."

The Dark Lord swung back, placing one of his long bony fingers against Harry's scar. It hurt, to Harry it had felt as if a thousand blades had been skewered into his body, the torture curse feeling like child's play to his current agony. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, isn't it, Harry?" Harry gasped for air as Voldemort broke the handle that held his throat his knees hitting the damp ground with a thud, "Pick up your wand, Potter, pick it up!"

Harry gripped the base of the statue, pulling himself to his feet as Voldemort paced incessantly, "You've been taught how to duel I presume? First, we bow to each other, I didn't go through all this work for you to spoil my fun. To imperious Crouch Sr. to recover your birth certificate and my wand from the Ministry, using your mother's writing of your name to form the contract with the goblet. Ordering Crouch to tamper with the goblet so it would choose you. It was a lot of work, and I won't have it go unappreciated, now bow!"

"_Imperio!" _Voldemort cried. Harry had felt the effects of the imperious curse before, but the pressure of Voldemort's will was like none that he'd ever seen before, his body fighting vigorously against the command as Voldemort frustratingly only got the slightest bow from him. "Now, we can begin," Voldemort hissed, "_Depulso!" _He roared, knocking Harry to the ground, "_Crucio!" _Though Harry had just managed to roll out of the way of the Dark Lord's spell, springing to his feet, his eyes just barely catching the glow of the portkey.

"_Miasmora!" _Harry bellowed a plume of black smoke rising around him as he raced towards his fellow champions.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort cried out into the mist, "Don't you dare run from me, Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Harry continued to bolt, dodging blast after blast of magic, before he hit the ground with an agonizing scream. The curse was beyond hellish, putting even Moody's version to shame as Harry tried crawling towards Cedric and Fleur, hoping to get to the Portkey, Cedric's body looking as if it had finally stopped the violent shaking.

"Come out now!" Voldemort roared as a gust of wind dispelled his smokescreen, his gliding footsteps approaching him faster than Harry could move. Harry glanced up at the red eyes of the man now standing before him, "No, no, no, don't tell me you were trying to escape. Harry, I cannot even begin to express how disappointed I am."

Voldemort turned his eyes falling upon Fleur and Cedric's exhausted bodies, "Ah I see, just as foolish and noble as your father. You're worried about their safety. Well, I can't have you being distracted."

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort pointed his wand over Cedric's beaten body, "Stop it! Don't touch them! If you want me to fight you then let them go!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, how naive you are, much like your mother. For all your blood traitorous father's faults, he at least understood one simple fact of life… The weak don't get to choose how they die."

"_Reducto!" _Harry bellowed, forcing Voldemort to sidestep the blast, his aim no longer on Cedric as Harry turned to Fleur, "Grab him!" The Veela pushed forward, using whatever strength she had to grasp Cedric's shirt as Harry stretched out his hand, "_Accio!" _He called out the cup zooming towards him before with a flick of his wrist he aimed it towards Fleur's body.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Voldemort hissed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry watched in agony, unable to deny what his eyes saw as a flash of green light hit Cedric's body just before the cup had touched Fleur, the two champions vanishing from the graveyard just as the life left Cedric's core. "Cedric!" Harry called out in anguish, but he had no hope of a reply, the boy had been struck, and Harry was now alone with the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Unfortunately, I missed on, but knowing the fools that lead the ministry, it is unlikely that anyone shall believe the girl's story anyway." Voldemort's voice was chilling as he spoke, "Then again, I suppose none of that matters after I kill you. With their hero gone, the wizarding world will fall within weeks to my power."

"You bastard," Harry growled, the pain in his body now dwarfed by the anger in his chest, "How dare you kill Cedric! _Reducto!_" Voldemort jetted out of the way, a look of frightening glee gripping his face before a cackle escaped his lips. Harry stumbled, pushing himself upward as he glared towards the mad man, "I've had enough of this. All my life I've dreamed of killing you, now I finally have the chance."

"Hmm, you talk as if you truly believe you can kill me," Voldemort said approaching him, "But you don't understand just how minuscule your power is compared to mine. Fear not though, Harry. I will ensure you understand before I send you to meet your filthy mudblood mother. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry's body jolted out of the way just in time as he snapped his finger, casting the disarming charm. While impressed, Voldemort was not caught off-guard, his wand remaining firmly in his hand as he batted away the spell. _Diffindo! Reducto! Bombarda! Stupefy! _Harry shot spell after spell, his breaths growing harder and harder to draw as his body trembled from exhaustion. "Good! Good! That's what I want to see! Struggle! Struggle to survive like your blood-traitorous father."

Harry pupils dilated as he watched a flaming snake the size of a basilisk erupt from Voldemort's mouth, the fire feeling different than any he'd come across before. The flaming beast bolted towards him as Harry bobbed and weaved out of its non-stop barrage. _Fuck, _Harry cursed his right arm getting burned unable to fully dodge the snake's head, _I can't keep this up much longer, gotta think of something. _

"_Miasmora!" _Harry bellowed once more creating a smokescreen to hide and catch his breath. _Come on Harry, think, think! That's it, _Harry thought, looking up at the clear barrier that hung over the graveyard, _if this is an apparition barrier, then I only have one shot out of here. _"Kreacher," Harry whispered.

His body flooded with relief as the elf appeared before him, but before the elf could say a word, Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes transmitting the dire situation to the elderly house elf. "Get me out of-," Harry had stopped his command, however, as Voldemort's words echoing in his mind, _it is unlikely that anyone shall believe the girl's story anyway. _"Son of a bitch," Harry cursed as he looked towards Kreacher. "I have an idea, but I don't like it."

Harry had rarely seen fear fill Kreacher's face the way it did when Voldemort's voice bellowed, "Come out and face me, Potter! Your parents would be so ashamed of your cowardice!" It was clear that the voice had haunted the poor house elf's memory as he turned to look up at Harry begging for the two of them to leave.

"Kreacher," Harry whispered, "Get on my back, and when I give the order, I need you to apparate me back to the center of the quidditch pitch, a place where everyone can see what's happening."

"Master Harry are you planning to-"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's dangerous Kreacher, and I won't blame you if you want to leave right now. I would-"

"Master Harry is a true and noble heir of Black, Kreacher would be honored to fight by Master Harry's side, just as he did for Master Regulus."

Harry nodded, his heart sinking at the thought of his idea before looking up at Kreacher, "Are you ready?" The elf nodded, "Okay, well, here goes nothing." Harry swallowed hard as he stepped forward from his hiding place the elf strapped to his back with a conjured chain. Like a lamb to the slaughter, Harry had re-entered the ring, but his assistant hadn't gone unnoticed for long.

"Kreacher!" The lady Harry now knew to be Bellatrix called out, "Kreacher what are you doing with that filthy Half-Blood, I command you to leave this place immediately."

Harry had felt his chest grow tight as Kreacher barked back, "Kreacher does not serve you LeStrange. Kreacher serves Master Harry Potter, Heir to the Noble House of Black, and Successor to the Great Regulus Black."

"You worthless little elf!" Bellatrix roared, "How dare you disobey my-"

"Regulus," Voldemort spoke with a hiss, "Ah yes, I remember him, he died like the traitorous scum he was, alone and in agony." _Regulus was a traitor? _Harry thought to himself with confusion, but he had no time to delve further into those thoughts as a crooked grin filled the Dark Lord's face, "And his successor will die the same way."

"We'll see about that," Harry whispered, preparing his legs for one last sprint, "Bring it on you snake-nosed Bastard!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort bellowed, but much to his surprise, Harry hadn't run away from it, rather towards it, the flash of the Dark Lord's killing curse reflecting just off the corner of Harry's eyes as it zipped past his face, the presence of death closer to Harry than he'd ever felt before. But he couldn't worry about that, there wasn't any time to, as with all the strength he could muster, he reached forward grabbing Voldemort's cloak.

"Unhand him now!" Bellatrix roared her hand flinging something shiny from her side, but Harry paid her no mind, his eyes looking more feral than even Voldemort's as a sinister smirk of his own formed along Harry's lips.

"You're coming with me," Harry hissed, "Kreacher now!" A loud crack filled the air followed by a gasp from Kreacher, and then, the two wizards apparated.

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

When Krum's unconscious body had turned up first without the cup, the reaction of both Karkaroff and the Bulgarian students was almost comical. However, everything had shifted at the next arrival, to her surprise, two people had emerged from the maze, though neither held the Triwizard Cup in hand. The cup instead discarded on the ground as Fleur's body was draped over Cedric the girl looking like she was crying.

"My word!" Bagman called out, "That's the Triwizard Cup! No doubts about it! And it looks like it has been retrieved by none other than Miss Fleur Delacour! What an upset to the rank-"

"Help!" Fleur shouted, "Help!" Daphne pushed forward trying to get a closer look as she caught the shimmer of Dumbledore's silver hair racing towards the French Champion, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes as her body laid upon an unmoving figure. "He's hurt!" Fleur called out, "Help him!"

_Cedric! _Daphne's mind had felt like it was going numb as Dumbledore helped guide Fleur's body off the Hufflepuff prefect, the crowd gasping at the unordinary paleness of Cedric's skin. "Merlin," Bagman whispered, "Is the boy- Dumbledore is the boy-"

Daphne had felt a large figure push against her shoulder, her eye barely making it out to be Amos Diggory as he bolted down the stands towards his son, "That's my boy!" The man called out his voice tearing as he spoke, "That's my boy!" Daphne couldn't even think let alone speak as she watched Amos raced towards the unmoving Cedric cradling him in his arms

"Ms. Delcaour," Dumbledore said firmly, "What happened? Tell me everything."

"He's back," Fleur whispered, "He's back. The Dark Lord. I saw him, he killed Cedric. He would have killed me too if Harry hadn't- if Harry hadn't-"

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore spoke with his voice filled with panic for the first time, sending Daphne's heart racing as she was soon met by Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all looking over her shoulder at the base of the Quidditch Pitch.

"He stayed behind!" Fleur called out unable to control herself as she rocked in fear, "The cup was a Portkey, it took us to some graveyard, and the Death Eaters were there. They revived him, The Dark Lord is back!"

_No, _Daphne hissed, watching as without a moment's hesitation Sirius bolted towards the cup, only stopped by Remus pinning him down to the ground. "Get off me, Remus!" Sirius roared, "I have to get to Harry!"

"Even if that Portkey did bring you back what's the point of you going without any idea of what's-"

Remus hadn't even had a chance to finish his sentence as a loud pop echoed through the pitch, the sight before them leaving Daphne unable to breathe. Harry had returned looking bloody and beaten, his body straddled over a man whose appearance had made her queasy, the figure's red eyes sending chills down her spine. "You bastard!" Harry roared before with a monstrous crack, she watched her boyfriend's fist make contact with the snake man's face, blood leaking from the older man's nostrils.

A loud roar erupted from the man sending Harry flying backward into the stands, the mysterious man's eyes scanning his new location with such bloodlust as he roared, "Damn you, Harry Potter!" The crowd screamed in terror, the students racing towards the exit as the professors stood there in utter disbelief. The figure raised her wand once more towards the crater he'd shoved Harry into as he hissed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Though faster than Daphne could blink, a stone slab had been conjured, the marble erupting at the contact dissipating the killing curse. "You don't look nearly as in control as you normally do, Tom," Dumbledore spoke in a flat tone approaching the black-clad wizard, "It was foolish of you to allow yourself to be brought into the public view."

"I agree, old man, it is certainly not ideal," The wizard's voice had shifted greatly becoming calmer, and somehow more frightening, "Though I suppose it matters not if I simply kill you and the boy here."

"Without a doubt, the Auror's are already on their way," Dumbledore whispered, "It would be wiser for you to simply surrender."

"Yes what you say may be true, but by the time the main force arrives, I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead." The snake-like wizard raised his wand as he bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra!" _But Dumbledore simply dodged with ease flicking his wand making the whole stadium erupt as large mounds of the earth became lifted into the air. Daphne ducked as the clapping of Dumbledore's hand sent the orbs of pure earth towards the foul wizard, yet to her surprise, the wizard had elevated himself into the air, flying without assistance.

"I'm wasting too much time," The man hissed, "Time I don't have." Daphne couldn't even begin to understand what she was seeing, but it didn't take the ability to sense magic to understand that she was way out of the two elderly wizards' league. She watched as more and more Auror's had begun to rush the stands each with their wands drawn at the man.

"It can't be," She heard an Auror to her left whisper.

"There's no denying it," An Auror that had appeared to her right whispered, "That's _him_."

"Put the wand down, Tom," Dumbledore called out, "It's over."

"No, no, no," The man Daphne knew could be none other than Voldemort whispered, "It's only just begun. My initial plan may be ruined but there will be more chances. Though I suppose, you win this one, old man." A wave that felt similar to the one Harry had expelled during the ritual had shot through the entire arena, sending nearly every Auror flying backward.

Daphne's body had begun to tremble uncontrollably as the foul sensation of his magic filled every cell in her body. Though alongside Dumbledore, the other person left standing was none other than Harry, his eyes now looking venomous as he roared out, "Come back here coward!" Daphne had never heard that level of mania release from her boyfriend's lips, "Come back and fight me!"

Her legs had seemingly begun to move on their own as she raced toward Harry, the boy looking just about ready to die standing up. She'd seen Harry in a variety of horrendous physical conditions but never had she found Harry looking so weak. She watched as Harry's legs trembled just to support his weight, the way blood leaked from what looked like hundreds of mini-gashes all over his body. His arms were caked with red mud, and his breathing had looked so faint. _Harry, _She whispered in her mind, knowing now that the only thing keeping him from collapsing was his will and hatred towards the escaping Dark Lord.

Though even that couldn't last forever as he fell forward into Daphne's arms, his breathing shallow, that's when she saw a sight that was possibly even more horrifying than her boyfriend's condition. Strapped to Harry's back was a crushed figure, the back of its head compounded thanks to the impact of Harry crashing into the wall. If the obvious head damage wasn't bad enough though, the silver blade that had seemingly pierced clean through the creature's chest cavity had made it clear it's injuries were fatal. "M-master H-Harry."

The tiny elf's voice had become instantly recognizable to Daphne as she cut the conjured chain from around Harry's torso tying the elf to his back. The familiar house-elf had fallen with a thud, the knife now clearly protruding through the front of its chest, the bleeding happening at an extremely fast rate. "Kre-acher," Harry panted out, turning to face the damaged elf by his side, his eyes filling with pain as she watched Harry look down at the servant of House Black.

"Did Kreacher- did Kreacher do a good job?" The weak House-Elf whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up in a daze to the sky, "Do you think-," Kreacher coughed, blood spouting from his mouth, the fluid clearly beginning to build in the small elf's lungs, "Do you think I made Master Regulus proud."

"Yeah Kreacher," Harry whispered his voice filled with anguish as he reached his hand out towards the dying elf, "I know you made him proud."

"Kreacher has one last request," The elf whispered, "In Kreacher's room, in this third cabinet, there is a locket. Master Regulus said it was important to the Dark Lord, Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it. But it doesn't look like Kreacher is going to be able to complete that order." Blood spewed from Kreacher's mouth, splattering on the ground as Daphne felt the elf's skin growing cold, "Promise Kreacher that Master Harry will destroy the locket for him. Promise."

"I promise, Kreacher," Harry whispered, tears now leaking from the boy's cheek as he dragged Kreacher closer to him hugging the tiny elf. "I promise I will."

"Kreacher is happy," The elf whispered, "Kreacher was a lucky elf, Kreacher was proud to serve the Great Harry Potter." Harry hugged the elf tightly, the leaking blood pouring onto his shirt as tears streamed uncontrollably down his eyes, the coldness of the body becoming readily apparent to Harry.

Daphne watched helplessly as Harry turned to face Fleur and Cedric. The French Veela cried uncontrollably as Madam Maxime did whatever she could to comfort the girl, but that had been far less painful than Cedric's father, who held his son's corpse wailing in agony. "Damn it," She heard Harry whisper below his breath as Sirius and Remus each placed a supportive hand on his shoulders, "Damn it all."

* * *

**A/N: RIP To the fallen... but at least they didn't die in vain.**


	33. Chapter XXXIII: A Crossroads

**A/N: Thank you for all the support on the last chapter. Killing characters is never easy, but I'm glad that for the most part, you responded well to it. I know many people wanted Cedric to live, and I wish it could be done, but I think his death, more than any experience in the past made Harry truly understand... war isn't a game.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII: A Crossroads**

**(Daphne P.O.V)**

Since meeting Harry, Daphne had experienced her fair share of insanity within the castle. She'd been looked down upon, teased, harassed, but never before had she been looked at with such veneration. It had almost made her feel sick to her stomach the way people would approach her, asking for her to tell Harry they believed him the whole time, desperate to try to get back into his good graces. The truth of the matter was Harry didn't care, and the way he'd simply stare blankly at the white walls of the hospital room, she was worried if the boy still cared about anything anymore.

When Harry had first awoken, he'd told Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius everything that had happened. He'd told them about how Voldemort had used the imperious curse on Barty Crouch Senior, how it was his mother's writing of his name that was inputted into the goblet, how Karkaroff was loyal to Voldemort, though his mysterious absence from the castle had made that painfully clear… Finally, he told them how it had been her very father that had revived the Dark Lord. She'd wanted to throw up when she heard the news, _Father, _she whispered in her mind, _Why? _

Those thoughts were put on the backburner, however, as she approached the hospital wing. Harry was finally set to be able to leave after what had felt like years of confinement to his bed, and Daphne was feebly hoping the news would have made her boyfriend happier. Yet, to her great disappointment, Harry hadn't been looking any better, his arms and forehead still wrapped in white bandages lined with pain-relief ointment, his eyes hollow as they gazed numbly through her.

Hopelessly, she forced a smile to her face as she walked towards Harry, sitting in the wooden stool Sirius had occupied day and night until hearing that Harry's status had stabilized. "Hey Flyboy," She whispered, "Did you hear the news?" Harry didn't say a word, not even motioning as he continued to stare far into the distance, "You're finally going to be able to leave the hospital today, the train is leaving tomorrow morning too so you'll have time to pack. I can- I can send Dobby to help you if you want-"

Harry's eyes sank at the mention of another house-elf and instantly Daphne had felt her heart in her throat, "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." Harry remained silent, his eyes dull as she removed an apple from her book bag, drawing her wand to act as a knife. "End of Year exams went well for all of us, at least, everyone thinks they did okay. Things have been crazy lately around the castle, but I'm sure that Michael and Neville will be up to see you later. I'd understand if you'd want to talk to them instead of me." She motioned the apple towards Harry's limp hands, "But please Harry, you need to at least eat something."

She gazed on helplessly, watching as a glossy substance appeared in the corner of Harry's eyes, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks without warning. "I'm sorry," Daphne whispered, "I want to help you, I want to do something to stop the pain you're feeling, but I'm not good at these kinds of things. Please, Harry, tell me what I can do, I can't take seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered the first words in days finally leaving his mouth, "I tried, I tried my best but I couldn't stop him." Harry's fingers clutched his bed sheets tightly, his fingers curling under the tremendous strain as he whimpered, "I failed, Cedric and Kreacher are dead because I failed."

Daphne's hand moved forward, but stopped on its own, her body trembling as her eyes locked with Harry's watery orbs. _What do I say? _She thought frantically, _What can I say? _She didn't have a chance to even formulate a sentence, however, before a girl called out, her own voice shaking, her French accent apparent as she called out, "Harry?"

Daphne turned facing the former French Champion, her own eyes red. _She must have been crying recently too, _Daphne thought as Fleur approached slowly, "Sorry," She whispered, "I- I didn't mean to interrupt." Daphne waved out the French Girl's worry, in all honesty, Daphne was glad a distraction had arrived as Fleur approached Harry's bedside, "How are you?" She asked weakly, though everyone in the castle answered relatively the same way.

Harry simply shrugged, his eyes meeting Fleur as she whispered, "They're calling me the Triwizard Champion, I've been awarded the Cup and the prize money but," Daphne watched as Fleur rubbed her hands nervously, "If it wasn't for you Harry, I'd have been dead, I don't deserve the title or the prize. You're welcome to it if you want."

"Donate the money to St. Mungos," Harry whispered, "Burn the cup. I don't want to see it." Fleur nodded without resistance to either idea as he once more turned to face her, "Thank you, for everything."

"I should be the one that's thanking you," Fleur said with a weak smile, "The Beauxbatons' Carriage is leaving tonight back home. I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to attend-," _The funeral, _Daphne finished the sentence in her head as Fleur swallowed her words, "I just want to make sure I told you thank you and goodbye. If you ever need anything, Harry, I owe you my life."

"When is it?" Harry whispered faintly, "Cedric's funeral."

Daphne had wanted protest against Harry going, not wanting her boyfriend to relive the memories, but judging by his partial catatonic state, she assumed he already was. She sighed as she whispered back, "It's tonight, on the pitch, after dinner." Harry nodded his attention focusing on the ground before Daphne whispered, "Come on, let's get you out of bed, its almost time for dinner anyway." Harry neither nodded nor protested as she motioned to Fleur to help lift Harry, The Boy-Who-Lived using the two girls as crutches as he rose to his feet for the first time in days.

"How's your balance?" Daphne whispered, "Can you stand?" Harry nodded slowly as Fleur slowly crawled out from underneath his arms, and feeling no excess weight against her, Daphne too unloaded herself from Harry, her hand now sliding to take his, and much to her relief Harry hadn't shaken it off.

The three had left the hospital wing and Daphne couldn't help but notice the way those in the hallways would stare as they descended towards the Great Hall. "Why do they all look at me like that?" Harry muttered, watching as every person he had made contact with looked down or simply moved out of the way."

"They saw you make the Dark Lord bleed, even Dumbledore could only fight him to a standstill," Fleur whispered, "The picture of you straddled over the Dark Lord fracturing his pitiful excuse of a nose with your punch is all over the newspapers. The public, they're hailing you like some kind of god." Fleur glanced around watching as Harry's presence simply made the sea of people part, "Those that looked down on you have been asking all of your friends to help get back on your good side, they think it's their best bet for protection."

Daphne watched a glimpse of frustration, the first emotion Harry had expressed after the Third Task flashed to his face momentarily before he whispered, "A god would have been able to save Kreacher and Cedric."

_Harry, _Daphne thought weakly as the boy took the lead, the doors to the Great Hall now in view. Yet, unlike the normal display of the hall, this time, the lights were dim and the banners that hung above the tables were colored black in mourning. She watched her boyfriend, hoping the sight of his friends now standing at their tables would fill him with joy, but Harry hadn't even seemed to acknowledge their existence, dropping her hand and heading towards the table. Her eyes had locked with Astoria, her sister's normally bright eyes dropping at Harry's less than enthusiastic return. _Go easy on him, _Daphne mouthed towards her sister who nodded in understanding, but part of Daphne was frightened that the boy was now broken beyond repair. This wasn't like what happened to Blaise, for the first time in his life, she knew Harry was facing the fact that he'd allowed a friend to die.

* * *

****(Harry P.O.V)****

_A god, _Harry scoffed at the nonsense, his eyes reflecting off his empty plate. _None of them would think that if they saw what really happened. _He looked down at his fist, the cuts and bruises were healed, but the vibration of his impact with Voldemort's face was ever-present. _All that work, _Harry cursed, _All that training, and all I could land was one hit._

"_You don't understand just how minuscule your power is compared to mine," _The Dark Lord's words echoed through Harry's mind, forcing him to relive the moment in which the light had left Cedric's eyes. "_The weak don't get to choose how they die." _Harry clutched his head, his fingers digging deep into his scalp. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw the damn table across the room. But he couldn't, he was the focus of everyone's attention, he was feeling suffocated, but he could do nothing. For as sheep-like as the wizarding world was, he knew that they needed a hero. One thing was for sure though, Harry wasn't feeling like one.

His body jolted at the touch of another hand, his wand out before he could even turn, his green eyes centering on the fear that had built-in Astoria's kaleidoscopic pools as Harry held his wand to her throat. His blood had begun to race through his body, his breathing becoming sporadic as Astoria whispered, "Harry? What are you doing?"

The sound of the laughing Death Eaters rang through his skull before his focus began to clear, "Astoria," He whispered weakly, dropping his wand to the ground, his hands trembling, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

The shorter girl reached forward, grabbing his arm holding him tightly as with a confident voice, masking the shock, she whispered, "It's okay. We're all okay. We're safe here Harry. It's just that-," The break forced Harry to look around noticing how the hall had emptied, "You were in a trance, I figure I shouldn't have broken you from it before everyone was gone. But, they're walking down to the pitch, are you ready to go?"

Numbly Harry nodded, his eyes catching the quickest glimpse of Daphne, Michael, and Neville all waiting at the door, their expressions all equally blank as he followed the younger Gryffindor to the door. Their small procession had ventured to the pitch in silence, the falling rain reminding him of the frightening graveyard as slowly they'd begun to weave through the crowd, people parting at Harry's approach. Though Harry was focused solely on the boy's body that rested peacefully in the mahogany casket, a Hufflepuff flag covering his unmoving frame.

He looked like he saw sleeping, his steel-grey eyes shut, his face no longer curled from the pain of Bellatrix's curse. But he wasn't sleeping, Cedric Diggory, a man who Harry deeply admired was dead, and though he knew better than to blame himself, he couldn't rid the guilt and anger that grew in his chest. His throat had grown hot as Dumbledore took the stand, to his right Amos Diggory and his wife, the two looking barely able to stand, to his left, Professor Sprout, the plump woman looking completely dejected.

"Students, Faculty, and Friends, thank you all for joining me today for the celebration of the life of one of Hogwarts' best, sixth-year prefect, Cedric Diggory." Harry watched as the students bowed their head at the boy's name, some whispering prayers, others remaining silent, though Harry did nothing, simply looking through Dumbledore, his eyes never leaving Cedric's sight. "The third task concluded, as we all know, with a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was; as you all know… exceptionally hard-working...infinitely fair-minded… and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend."

Harry swallowed hard, "So much so, that he sacrificed his life, a gift so precious, for the chance that two others may live." Dumbledore's voice hardened as he spoke, "We all saw with our eyes that Cedric Diggory was murdered, in cold blood by the likes of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now the pain that we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me; reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one."

Harry scoffed at the notion, the faces that surrounded him once taking great glee in the mocking of he and Cedric. Harry turned, his shoulder brushing against Astoria as the crowd grew silent watching as he began his walk towards the castle door, stopped only by the young Gryffindor's arm wrapped around his wrist. "You should stay," She whispered softly.

"Why?" Harry barked out, "To watch as people lie about the memories and respect they held Cedric in? To watch as people cry tears over a man who they disrespect? A man who saved my life. A man that I failed to save."

"There was no way you could have known what was going to happen, you can't blame yourself for his death, you can't blame yourself for either of their deaths," Astoria pushed back forcefully, the weight of a thousand eyes falling upon the two of them, "This wasn't your fault, you-,"

"That's the point!" Harry roared, the fury inside him exploding, "I trained so hard! I did everything I could! They both still died!" The courage that had once filled Astoria's face vanished as Harry looked down into his little sister's eyes, "Why the hell do you think knowing it wasn't my fault would make me feel any better?"

Harry brushed the young girl's hand off being met by a wall of Neville and Michael the two looking at Harry in agony, "You shouldn't be alone right now," Michael whispered offering out his hand but Harry didn't reach, Michael now at the receiving end of one of Harry's glares.

"You're bleeding," Neville whispered motioning towards Harry's bandaged arm, a wound reopening in Harry's fury.

"I'm going to give you an order, not as a friend, but as the leader of the Order," Harry whispered to the two Fourth Year boys, "Get out of my way." Harry hadn't waited a moment longer as he pushed himself between Michael and Neville, watching as the crowds parted for him once more, his sight focused upon the castle's wall.

Harry had felt like he was moving in a daze, though his legs carried him exactly to where he wanted to be, the emptiness of the castle making his journey much faster. Within moments he found himself within an isolated room, no bigger than a crawl space. Harry raced into the corner, throwing his head back and screaming, the anger in his chest finally releasing as he slammed his fist against the floor furiously, his once clean white bandages now dripping red. He stopped for a moment, the pain barely registering as he placed his head to the ground, his arms hugging his waist a feeling of nausea looming over him. Though it clearly wasn't the only thing as to Harry's surprise, a shadow had formed around him, the caster looking down on him.

He felt shocked before looking up, finding the electric blue-eyed Auror standing over him, the room expanding to adjust for his size. Harry didn't even have to ask a question as Moody whispered, "I figured this is the kind of room you'd have wanted. We're a lot alike after all." Harry looked up in confusion at the elderly Auror, his moldy coat dripping from the rain, "After my first mission, things hadn't gone the way I'd hoped. I lost two team members that day, it was the first time since my parents that I'd seen people I cared for die in front of me."

Harry gazed on at the grizzled Auror, "Wish I had one of these myself back then, the Ministry didn't really believe in psych evaluations for their Aurors during my time, not that their much better now, but back when I was a rookie, mourning a loss was a sign of weakness. Didn't stop me from wanting to scream and cry as I watched my comrades get buried." The older wizard reached out his hand, Harry taking it carefully, quickly being pulled to his feet, "The good news is that it gets easier over time, that I can promise. The bad news is, like it or not, the elf and the Diggory boy aren't going to be the only casualties moving forward. That's the nature of war."

"I'm not sure that I want to fight one anymore," Harry muttered out, unable to look his mentor in the eyes.

"And what good would that do?" Moody barked, "If that's how you feel you might as well pull your cock out and piss on Cedric's body, maybe take a shit on the elf while you're at it." Harry flinched at the crudeness of the Auror's statement, the man's grip on his shoulder growing tighter. "I understand how you feel boy, you lost your confidence that you could overcome any obstacle, you lost your belief in your own strength, and now you lost a man you admired. You've lost so many things." Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe at the barrage of words Moody had started, "As you are now, you're a worthless excuse of a wizard, so consumed by dark clouds of regret, fear, and guilt that you can't even see the light at the end of this seemingly infinite tunnel."

"It's hard boy, to learn that you aren't as indestructible as you might believe, but you have to defeat those feelings!" Moody shouted, "You can't simply count everything that is lost. What's lost is lost, it's never going to come back! Instead, you need to focus on what you still have!"

_You're such a pain, Potter, _Michael's voice rang teasingly in his head. Do you_ really think I can be a great wizard? _The sight of Neville's smile filled his mind. _Stop playing with my hair Flyboy, _Daphne chuckled, _I'm trying to focus here. You've gotta teach me that spell, you just have too! _Astoria's eager tone flooding his heart. _You're going to be an Uncle soon Harry! _The feeling of Sirius' letter almost manifesting in his hands, "I still have my friends," Harry whispered, "I still have my family."

"That's right," Moody called out the weight on Harry's shoulder shifting as Moody continued, "And the Dark Lord wants to take each and every single one of them away from you! So tell me, boy! Are you going to allow that to happen?!"

"No," Harry whispered, strength returning to his voice, "No matter the cost, I will become stronger. I will protect everyone."

Silence fell over the room as a confident smirk rose to Moody's face, "That's what I wanted to hear. Looks like the Dark Lord didn't take your spine at least. I'll have someone collect your things. Get yourself in order and say your goodbyes to your friends, you won't be riding back with them."

"What?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed, "Why not?"

The man dug through his pocket pulling out a letter that read: **From Sirius, **with the Black Family Crest sealed on it, something Harry knew only active members of the House of Black could cast. He took the letter from the Auror, his eyes quickly scanning his Godfather's words.

_Moody,_

_These last few days have made the truth painfully clear to me, and the rise of Voldemort only solidifies the facts. I'm not capable of training my Godson, my love for him won't allow me to fight with an intent to kill. It pains me to admit, but I see now that Harry needs a rigorous training routine and I am not fit to administer it. I know that time is running out, but I beg you, please ensure my Godson is strong enough to win, ensure that my Godson will survive._

_-Black_

Harry looked down at the note, his finger creasing the paper before Moody called out, "I have three months to make you strong and figure out what the hell is happening in that head of yours. With classes and this Triwizard Tournament going on, I wasn't quite able to train you the way I had wished. But now, you're all mine, boy." Harry watched as the Auror turned, opening the door back into the deserted hall, "The next time you enter these halls," The Auror said with a smirk, "I'll have made a man out of you."

"We leave right after the train departs," Moody hissed, "Be there on time or there will be hell to pay. From this moment on boy, you are more than just my student, you're my disciple, and I expect greatness from you."

Harry stood his eyes focused on the back of Moody's head as with a triumphant roar, he called out, "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

****(Daphne P.O.V)****

Daphne had awoken at the crack of dawn exhausted, she had gone to bed late with she, Michael, and Neville scouring the entire castle for Harry, yet finding nothing. The anger that had erupted from Harry as he left the ceremony had put her in a panic, and she feared that the boy had gone off and done something stupid. She had called upon Dobby, asking for the elf to once more retrieve the Marauder's Map, but the elf had reported back saying that Harry's bed and cabinets had been completely cleaned out.

She'd begun to feel nauseous, pacing around her dormitory before exhaustion had finally caught up to her, Tracey telling her that she had been responsible for dragging the sleeping Daphne to her bed. _Harry, _she muttered softly in her mind, _Where are you? _Silently she rose from her bed, heading towards the showers to prepare for the long day of travel ahead of her, already making arrangements for Astoria to leave with Damyan as soon as they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. She had felt disgusted to say it, but she had become more trusting of strangers than her own father in regards to Astoria's safety and at the very least, the boy had been trying to help.

Her eyes fell upon the Bulgarian Boy's book on Blood Curses, her chest tightening at the idea that Astoria still had a chance. She'd been hoping to read the book in peace following the Triwizard Tournament, but the events that had taken place were far from peaceful. She sighed, tucking the book into her over-the-shoulder bag, slinging it over her white blouse before rubbing out her jeans. _I'll find him on the train, _she said determinedly, _Even if I have to check every compartment on that damn train I will find him. _

The cool summer breeze struck her face as she walked towards the Hogsmeade Station, the carriages just arriving at the small village. She scanned the town feverishly, looking for any semblance of those emerald green eyes, both Tracey and Blaise and equal high alert. Yet as they stepped atop the wooden floorboards of the Hogsmeade Station Platform, Harry was nowhere to be found. Though standing across from them she found the huddle of Michael, Neville, Hermione, and Astoria all doing the same, shouting his name out into the crowd.

She rushed towards the group, Astoria sending her a quick smile before Michael asked, "Any luck finding him?" Daphne shook her head solemnly as Michael sighed, "Damn it, I got up early to search the grounds too, no sign of him. You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

"Knowing Harry," Tracey stated, "I can't exactly say it's an impossibility." Daphne scowled at her friend before she meekly whispered, "Sorry, but it's the truth you know? The boy's just a magnet for trouble."

"She's not wrong about that," His voice called out as Daphne turned facing the boy, the scar on his forehead forfeiting his identity with ease. She raced towards him, tackling him with a hug as she whispered her concerns, chastising him for worrying her. "Sorry," Harry whispered, "I didn't mean to worry you all, I just- I needed a moment to think."

"Think about what?" Daphne whispered her voice growing with concern at Harry's ominous tone.

"I'm not going to go back with you guys," Harry replied, "I wish I could, but I can't. We all have the same destination, but the path I have to follow, it's different from all of you. At least for the summer, this is where we split ways."

"Split ways?" Michael called out, "What the hell does that mean? And what do you mean you have to follow a different path? Stop being so cryptic Potter, we're in this together, remember?"

"I know that," Harry said with a calm nod, "Which is why I came to talk to you. You should dedicate as much of the summer as you can to training. With _him _back, war is now just on the horizon, and trust me when I say this, none of you are ready." Michael swallowed hard as Daphne stepped closer towards her boyfriend, "The way we all are now, if we come face to face with Voldemort again, we'll all die. That's not me fearmongering either, all of us need to put ourselves through hell if we even want a chance at victory."

"I get that we have to train," Neville replied, "But… why does that mean you can't train with us?"

"Because he'll be training with me, Longbottom," Moody barked out, the Auror somehow manifesting himself behind Harry in a blink of an eye, "Exclusively." The Auror pushed forward, and Daphne shivered as his eye fell upon her, "But like the boy was saying, that doesn't mean any of you should shirk on your training."

"Of the lot of you," Moody snarled, "After the boy here, Corner is the strongest, followed closely behind by Longbottom. The rest of you have pitifully low magical presences in comparison. Those two may not be able to hold out for long," Moody growled pointing towards both Michael and Neville, "But at least they wouldn't be a liability in a fight. The same cannot be said for the rest of you."

The sound of the train's whistle blew through the platform as Daphne locked eyes with her boyfriend, a gentle smile on his face as he reached out, his palm cupping her cheeks, "I wish I could spend my summer going to observatories with you again this year, but I don't have any more time to waste." Daphne smiled remembering their first date in the muggle world as Harry continued, "I just came back to say goodbye, and to give you this."

Harry pulled her hand out, opening it as she felt something metallic slip into her palm. She waited as Harry removed his hand before catching a glimpse of the object. It was a thinly chained necklace, the center of which being pure emerald which matched his eyes perfectly. "It's an emergency charm, I asked Sirius to send it to me last night, Moody and I worked on the enchantments all night. But basically," Harry said raising his wrist, a watch-like band on his right wrist, "Call my name into the gem and I'll come. It's a reverse Portkey of sorts, but it's only got a one time use."

She looked down softly at the necklace, her fingers rolling the emerald between her spaces as she felt Harry place his hand on her chin, "You mean more than you know to me, Princess, please keep that on at all times. I can't- I can't lose you, no matter what I can't lose you."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Michael called out sarcastically before Tracey slammed his head down with her fist.

"Shut up they're having a moment." The Auburn Hair growled as a gentle smile rose to both Daphne and Harry's lips.

"I'll miss you," Daphne whispered back as Harry lunged forward catching her lips with his, his hand pulling her frame closer to his chest, forcing the release of a gentle moan."

"I'll miss you too," Harry whispered back, the two pulling apart as Harry put forth his best smile, "Stay safe and train hard!" Daphne watched as her boyfriend's smile grew even larger, "I promise you, the next time we meet, I'll be strong enough to protect all of you!"

"We're in this together Rook," Michael called out extending his fist, "No matter what."

Harry nodded, bumping the blue-haired boy's fist, "Yeah Chipper, no matter what." Daphne watched as her boyfriend smiled, that beautifully infamous lopsided grin, taking her hand into his once more, "Go," He whispered, "You don't want to miss your train."

"I'll see you at the wedding," Daphne said, "You better not make me go stag."

"And miss seeing you in a beautiful dress," Harry said with a chuckle, "Not a chance."

She smiled nodding as she turned from Harry, though the boy's body had begun to feel like it was some kind of gravitational force. She'd wanted to stay with him, to train with him, but as hard as it was to admit, Harry was right. He was the chosen one, the prophecy had made that clear, he was destined to walk a different path. But even if that was the case, that didn't mean she couldn't be there to support him.

The gravitational pull broke as she entered the Hogwarts Expressing turning to see that Harry had never taken his eyes off her, her heart pounding with joy as she looked down for a moment at her wrist. She pushed the markings towards the window, earning her a smile as Harry lifted his matching ones to meet hers. "You're not the only one who's going to grow this summer, next time you see me, I'll be able to heal any of your injuries, I promise."

The loud whistle of the train blared once more as Daphne whispered, her eyes watching the boy's winning smile, "Stay safe, Harry," Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt the train begin to move, "I love you, Flyboy."

**Book 2 End!**

* * *

**A/N: So here we are at the end of Book II, wow, I honestly can believe we made it. At first, I'd been planning to drag out the ending a bit, but in the end, I think I like it better with Harry and the gang splitting ways from now. Plus, I have some great ideas in mind for developing all of the main group's powers and I just felt this was the best cut off point.**

**Ironically, the scene with Harry screaming at Astoria was the first plot point I though of when even beginning this saga, as it was inspired by one of my favorite shows of all time... House M.D. **

**I really do appreciate everyone's support, even those that dropped the story after my last chapter. The last two books in this saga are going to bleak, not like so depressing that you can't breathe, but it's not going to be an easy path. I want to really express the danger of this war, something I never really felt that much when reading the original series and that means that not everyone is making it out of the story in one piece, as great as that would be. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed these last Harry and Daphne chapters, and if book 3 can be translated from my head to the page as well as I think it can, I'm very excited to get to work on it! Once again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories, your support is what keeps me going! If you enjoy this chapter, please be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until next time, Peace!**


	34. Notice

**Hey there guys! So I'm super excited to announce that because of Quarantine, You guys are getting the first chapter of Book 3 Pretty Early!**

**With that said though, it would mean a lot to me, that if for some reason you made it this far without Following or Favoriting this story that you do so! I know a lot of people, including myself, when searching Fanfics use the 'Sort by Favorites' Option, and it would help me out a lot if you guys could all help me get onto that first page!**

**After all, if you love this story, the best thing you can do for it is to make sure other people get to enjoy it as well, especially during this crazy time of being on Lockdown! **

**Now then, since I got that all off my chest! Go Check Out Harry Black Book 3: The S.P.I.R.E! Stay safe and healthy everyone and have a great rest of your day!**


End file.
